Bunga dan Rusa
by Aya Sofia
Summary: Lily Evans terpilih sebagi Ketua Murid di Hogwarts. Tetapi pasangannya, si Ketua Murid Laki-laki, adalah musuh bebuyutannya, James Potter. (Terjemahan Flower and Prongs)
1. Chapter 1: Surat

**Original Title** : Flower and Prongs

 **Author** : teenage . tragedy [remove space]

 **Cover Image** : georgiaj0718 (Pinterest)

 _Based on **Harry Potter** series by **J.K. Rowling**._

* * *

 **BAB 1** **SURAT  
** **.**

Dia terbangun karena bunyi bip keras dari salah satu sudut kamarnya. APA itu? Dia melambaikan tangannya di udara seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti atau pergi, tapi suara itu tetap berlanjut.

"UH!"

Dia duduk; rambut merah gelapnya acak-acakan, dan memandang berkeliling mencari sumber suara. Itu dia, di dekat pintu ada jam beker. Berapa kali dia harus mengatakan pada semua orang di rumah agar _jangan pernah_ menaruh jam beker di kamarnya? Apa belum cukup buruk bahwa dia setiap hari harus bangun paling pagi dan meninggalkan tempat tidur yang nyaman?

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke tempat jam beker tersebut, sedikit limbung karena baru bangun. Diambilnya jam beker itu dan diperhatikannya. Jam 5 pagi.

"Kau BERCANDA?" dengkingnya, lalu mengambil baterai jam beker itu. Dia membuka pintu dan memandang koridor. Masih gelap. _Bagus_ , pikirnya, _bahkan matahari belum terbit_.

Dengan marah dia menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Petunia dan membuka pintu sedemikian kuatnya sehingga pintu itu memantul di tembok dan menuju kembli ke arahnya, menghantam wajahnya. Meskipun demikian, sembari mengusap hidungnya yang sakit, dia mendekati tempat tidur Petunia tanpa repot-repot memelankan suara.

"Apa-apaan ini?" katanya pada Petunia yang masih tidur dan tidak terusik sedikit pun.

Kesal, dia menyentakkan selimut Petunia. Petunia terbangun, memandang berkeliling.

"Lily! Apa yang kau LAKUKAN?" erang Petunia, mendorong adiknya. Lily bergeming.

"Kenapa ada jam beker di kamarku?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Mana kutahu?" tukas Petunia, turun dari tempat tidur, "Itu kan cuma jam, Lily, keluar!"

Berkata begitu, Petunia menarik rambut adiknya dan mendorongnya keluar kamar. Pintu terbanting menutup di belakangnya dan dia berdiri di sana, dalam lorong yang gelap, sakit hati.

"Terserahlah, aku mau tidur," kata Lily, melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

Mata Lily terbuka dan dia merasakan tusukan menyakitkan di lehernya. Dia memandang berkeliling. Dia masih di lorong di luar kamar Petunia. Dia pasti tertidur dalam sebelum sampai ke kamarnya. Dia berdiri, merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di bahunya. Kepalanya menoleh, dan menjerit ketika merasakan tiupan kecil di telinganya.

Di bahunya ada burung hantu yang sedang memandangnya. Memandang berkeliling, memastikan tak ada orang lain di situ, dia pergi ke kamarnya dan menurunkan si burung hantu di mejanya, kemudian mengambil surat dari kakinya. Burung hantu itu melayang keluar jendela, tapi Lily tidak memperhatikan. Mendadak dia terbangun sepenuhnya. Surat itu ternyata dari Hogwarts.

Gembira, Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya, tak peduli saat itu masih pukul 7 pagi, dan membuka segel amplopnya. Dia menarik sebuah perkamen berat dari dalamnya dan membaca.

.

 _Miss Evans yang terhormat,_

 _Berikut terlampir daftar buku yang akan Anda butuhkan di tahun ketujuh Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._

 _Hormat saya,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

 _Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

.

Senyum Lily sedikit goyah. Dia sudah memasuki tahun ketujuh di sekolah, tetapi dia belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Semua orang yang dia kenal sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sahabatnya, Alice, Gwenog dan Hestia sudah memutuskan akan menjadi apa setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Alice akan menjadi Auror, Gwenog memilih menjadi pemain Quidditch, dan Hestia ingin bekerja untuk Daily Prophet.

Dia menghela napas dan menggeleng. Dia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti. Dilemparkannya amplop itu ke samping, mendarat di lantai dengan suara berdebum. Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kosong? Dia membungkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, mengambil amplop dari lantai, membaliknya, dan jatuhlah sebuah lencana emas dan selembar surat.

Dia mengambil suratnya terlebih dahulu pertama, mengenali tulisan kurus miring Dumbledore, merasakan kegairahan saat membukanya.

.

 _Lily,_

 _Selamat, kau terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid!_

.

Lily membeku. Terpilih sebagai apa? Cepat-cepat dia mencari di tempat tidurnya dan menemukan lencananya. Bernapas dalam-dalam, dia membalik lencana itu, melihat huruf KM di atas lencana merah bergambar singa Gryffindor. Masih membeku, dipandanginya lencana itu. Dia Ketua Murid? Dia, Lily Evans, si kelahiran-Muggle, Ketua Murid? Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. _YA AMPUN, AKU KETUA MURID!_ Dia berteriak dan melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak bisa dipercaya! Dia tak pernah mengharapkan akan menerima jabatan bergengsi seperti Ketua Murid. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, dia tak menyangka karena statusnya yang kelahiran-Muggle. Menggelengkan kepala, senyum di wajahnya masih terpeta, dan dia kembali membaca.

.

 _Lily,_

 _Selamat, kau terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid!_

 _Aku dengan senang hati menyatakan bahwa kau adalah salah satu murid dengan pemikiran terbaik di Hogwarts dan layak mendapatkan jabatan bergengsi ini._

 _Di Hogwarts Express, kau dan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki akan bertemu di kompartemen Prefek di awal perjalanan untuk mendiskusikan rencana selama setahun ke depan. Selanjutnya kalian harus mengarahkan para Prefek sebelum kembali ke kompartemenmu sendiri._

 _Aku menunggumu di Hogwarts dalam keadaan baik._

 _Selamat menikmati musim panas,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

.

Lily menjerit lagi. Ibunya menghambur masuk ke kamarnya sambil memegang wajan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya keras.

Lily menatap ibunya—yang masih mengenakan kimono berbulu merah mudanya, dengan sandal berbulu sewarna, mengangkat wajan ke atas kepalanya—dan meledak tertawa.

Jane Evans, menyadari tidak adanya bahaya, menurunkan senjatanya dan memandang anaknya. "Tidak lucu, Lily. Kupikir kau diserang!" dia menghela napas lega, dan duduk di samping Lily. "Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

Sebetulnya, Jane Evans, seperti juga Lily, membenci pagi hari, dan karena Lily berteriak, dia berlari ke atas untuk menolong anak perempuannya ini.

Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Lily menyerahkan surat itu kepada ibunya dan tersenyum lebar. Lily mendapati mata ibunya melebar dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"OH LILY!" dia menjerit, menarik putrinya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku sangat bangga padamu! Selamat! Oh, dan menyenangkan sekali kabar gembira ini datang pada hari ulang tahunmu!"

Lily terkejut. Ini hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? Dia tujuh belas tahun hari ini. Dia sudah akil balig. Dia bisa melakukan sihir di rumah. Senyumnya, kalau mungkin, semakin lebar. Ibunya belum menyadari apa yang Lily sadari dan memekik sekali lagi. Lily berbalik untuk memandang ibunya dan menggenggam lencana Ketua Murid-nya.

"Oh, Lily-pie, aku senang sekali! Aku harus memberi tahu ayahmu!" pekiknya lagi dan bergegas keluar kamardengan membawa surat dan lencana Lily.

Lily masih duduk di tempat tidurnya, tersenyum pada diri sendiri. Dia berbalik, menyingkirkan bantalnya, dan menarik tongkatnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu yang ditinggalkan terbuka oleh ibunya, dan menutupnya. Dia tertawa sendiri, betapa menyenangkan bisa melakukan sihir di rumah.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan semuanya dengan sihir hari itu. Dia membuat sarapan dengan sihir (Petunia tidak setuju dan menolak sarapan), melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sihir, dan bahkan berpakaian dengan sihir. Saat makan siang, dia mengubah baju ayahnya menjadi merah muda cerah, dan mengubah mie yang dimakan kakaknya menjadi cacing lalu kembali menjadi mie, menyebabkan Petunia tersinggung dan meninggalkan meja makan, tetapi bahkan kakaknya tidak bisa memecahkan kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Seekor burung hantu terbang masuk melalui jendela dan menjatuhkan surat di pangkuan Lily. Dirobeknya surat itu, sama sekali tak mengenali tulisan tangannya, dan membaca:

.

 _Lily,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun! Tujuh belas... Wow! Itu... sesuatu yang… besar! Selamat. Yah, kukira aku cuma mau bilang selamat ulang tahun dan sampai ketemu di Hogwarts Express._

 _Dari Ketua Murid Laki-Laki,_

 _James Potter._

.

Lily masih terkejut beberapa saat, lalu mulai meracau.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

**BAB 2** **HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
** **.**

Lily memasuki peron sembilan tiga perempat dengan perut bergejolak. Dia takut terhadap ide akan bekerja sama dengan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki yang baru (dia bahkan tak mau menyebut namanya), tetapi telah memutuskan untuk menciptakan situasi terbaik di tengah yang terburuk.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dari hari ulang tahunnya yang sekaligus merupakan "insiden surat" itu, tetapi dia masih jengkel sekaligus gugup dengan prospek bekerja sama dengan James. Sejujurnya, dia agak kecewa terhadap Dumbledore karena memilih James sebagai Ketua Murid Laki-Laki.

 _Potter?_ Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _James Potter, si Marauder yang tak populer. Bagaimana mungkin Dumbledore memilihnya jadi Ketua Murid?_

Dia terus-menerus berpikir seperti, "Dumbledore sedang dalam puncak kegilaannya," atau, "Dumbledore pasti sedang berpikir tentang arogansi James dan tak sengaja menuliskan namanya di surat," sampai dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

Dia berbalik tepat waktu untuk mendapati Hestia yang memeluknya. Dia tertawa dan balas memeluk sahabatnya antusias. Meski persahabatan mereka terdiri dari empat orang, yaitu dia sendiri, Hestia, Gwenog, dan Alice, dia lebih sering dekat dengan Hestia. Mereka saling bertolak belakang: Lily selalu rajin belajar sedangkan Hestia tidak, Lily fokus pada sekolahnya sementara Hestia lebih senang mengejar anak laki-laki. Ada banyak perbedaan yang justru semakin mendekatkan keduanya.

"Apa KABAR?" seru Hestia di telinga Lily, masih memeluknya, melompat-lompat. Dia mendorong Lily supaya bisa mengamatinya. "Ah, kulihat kau secantik biasanya, kalau aku boleh..." Hestia berhenti mendadak saat memandang dada Lily yang dipasangi lencana Ketua Murid di atas baju Muggle-nya.

" _NO WAY!_ KETUA MURID!" jeritnya lebih kencang, menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan ada apa. "LILY, AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Lagi-lagi dia memeluk sahabatnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia bisa apa tanpa Hestia Jones?

"Kenapa kau berteriak terus?" tanya suara yang familiar.

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Alice berdiri di sana, memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum. Hestia menjerit lagi dan gantian memeluk Alice. Setelah itu, Alice mendekati Lily dan memandang lencana emasnya.

"Yah, tak bisa kukatakan aku terkejut," dia menggoda Lily. "Tentu saja nona-tahu-segala akan terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid." Alice tertawa dan memeluk Lily, jelas terlihat lebih tenang daripada Hestia. "Aku bangga padamu, Lily-petal!"

"Aku bukan nona-tahu-segala, tahu," ujar Lily, pura-pura tersinggung. "Kau cuma harus jadi orang keren," dia menambahkan, mengedip pada teman-temannya.

Ketiganya cekikikan, tidak menyadari sekelompok orang yang sedang mendekati mereka.

"Menyenangkan sekali bahwa kau menganggapku keren, Evans," kata James, tersenyum pada Lily.

Lily berbalik, matanya menyipit saat menyadari siapa yang bicara. "Jangan memuji diri sendiri," katanya jengkel.

Senyum James memudar.

"Apa maksudnya memuji diri sendiri?" kata Alice, memandang bingung dari James ke Lily.

James membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi Hestia mendahuluinya.

"Tidak mungkin!" katanya, ekspresinya terkejut. "Kau Ketua Murid?" dia bertanya skeptis, seolah-olah mengharapkan James berseru, "BERCANDA!"

"Kau APA?" kata suara lain di belakangnya.

Lily berbalik dan mendapati Gwenog berdiri di beakang mereka, juga tampak terkejut.

"Kau, James Potter, Ketua Murid?" lanjut Gwenog, sama skeptisnya dengan Hestia.

James tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Seperti yang Evans sendiri katakan, kau harus jadi orang keren untuk mendapatkan jabatan Ketua Murid, dan inilah aku, sangat cocok dengan kriteria itu," katanya.

Sirius tertawa. Lily memandangnya, dan seperti biasa, mendesah dalam hati. Dia tak pernah menyukai para Marauder, tapi dia harus mengakui kalau mereka sebetulnya cukup menarik, tetapi sejauh ini, James dan Sirius-lah yang paling tampan. James memiliki rambut gelap yang selalu berantakan, mata cokelat yang tampaknya selalu tersenyum, tapi juga selalu berbuat onar pada saat bersamaan. Sirius berambut hitam yang jatuh menutupi matanya, tapi sebaliknya, tidak berantakan, membuat matanya yang selalu mengedip itu lebih mengesankan.

"Halo? Masih di sini, Evans?" kata Sirius, melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Lily.

"Eh?" kata Lily, menyadari dia sedang menatap Sirius.

Sirius menyeringai. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa kau mau naik kereta atau tidak," katanya, mengedik ke arah Hogwarts Express.

"Benar!" kata Lily.

Mengabaikan para Marauder yang tergelak, dia melompat ke atas kereta. Hestia, Alice, dan Gwenog mengikutinya. Sampai di kompartemen, Lily berbalik menghadapi mereka dengan geram. "Mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan!" serunya sebal, dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Alice dan Gwenog menjatuhkan diri di depannya, sedangkan Hestia duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang, tapi kau harus mengakui kalau mereka benar-benar cowok keren," Hestia mengedip, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Ya, tak ada gunanya menyangkalnya," kata Gwenog di sela-sela tawanya.

Lily menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri mendadak, membuat yang lain menatapnya.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Alice memandang Lily kebingungan.

"Aku harus ke kompartemen Prefek dan bertemu Potter," kata Lily sambil mendengus. Yang lain tertawa. "Dan kami harus selesai berunding sebelum para Prefek datang, dan memberikan instruksi terkait rencana kami setahun ini." Dia memandang Alice. "Itu berarti kau juga datang dan membantuku menghindari bencana karena harus bekerja sama dengan Potter sepanjang tahun." Dia meringis. "Sampai ketemu sebentar lagi."

Dan dengan lambaian tangannya, dia melangkah keluar dari kompartemen dan berjalan menuju gerbong depan ke kompartemen Prefek.

Dia sedang melamun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan mampu bertahan terhadap Potter sepanjang tahun, ketika ia melewati kompartemen Slytherin. Dia melihat ke dalam dan mendapatkan Severus sedang duduk di sebelah pintu dengan kepala bersandar pada kacanya. Severus mendongak tepat pada saat itu, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Lily mengangkat hidungnya dan terus berjalan menuju kompartemen Prefek.

Sesampainya di depan kompartemen yang dituju, dia berhenti sejenak, memandang keluar jendela, dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. _Ini dia_ , pikirnya, _sekarang kau harus mengendalikan diri. Jangan berteriak pada James Potter._

Lily menenangkan diri dan mendorong pintu terbuka. James Potter sedang duduk di sisi lain kompartemen, mendongak ketika Lily masuk, senyum berseri-seri menghiasi wajahnya menyadari siapa yang datang. James sudah jatuh cinta pada Lily sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dan fakta bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan satu tahun bersama membuatnya gembira.

"Halo, Lily-petal," sapanya, tersenyum pada Lily, yang menyipitkan mata.

"Mari kita tetapkan aturan dasarnya," kata Lily, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan James. "Pertama, jangan memanggilku Lily-petal. Jangan pernah. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, seperti ibuku, yang boleh memanggilku begitu," katanya, lalu mendadak menutup mulutnya. Mengapa ia mengatakan itu? Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu diketahui James Potter. Meskipun demikian, James tampak tertarik.

"Ibumu memanggilmu begitu? Manis sekali," katanya, memberinya senyum tulus.

Lily mengedip bingung, perutnya langsung mulas. Sejak kapan senyum James Potter membuatnya sakit perut? Lily berusaha mengabaikannya. _Mungkin hanya karena aku lapar_ , batinnya.

"Yeah, benar-benar manis," ujar Lily tak yakin. Menggelengkan kepala, dia meneruskan, "Peraturan nomor dua, kau harus berkelakuan baik, Potter."

Ditatapnya James tepat di matanya, tapi senyum James tidak menghilang. Sejujurnya, James berbuat yang aneh-aneh hanya jika ada Lily di sekitarnya, tapi ini tidak mengganggunya lagi. James mencintai Lily, dan tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

"Aku selalu berkelakuan baik!" kata James, memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Lily memutar bola matanya. James terperangah. Itu adalah reaksi paling bersahabat yang pernah didapatnya dari Lily Evans.

"Yeah, baiklah, Potter. Tapi kalau kau melanggar aturan ini," Lily menambahkan, matanya mengeras memandang James, yang senyumnya masih terpeta, "aku akan mengutukmu sampai seabad ke depan. Mengerti?" Matanya menyipit, mencoba terlihat mengancam.

James memutar matanya dan memandang Lily. "Ya, Yang Mulia," ujarnya sarkastik.

Senyum Lily melebar, mengejutkan tak hanya dirinya sendiri, melainkan juga James.

"Lily Evans, kau betul-betul tersenyum seperti yang kulihat?" katanya, sudut-sudut mulutnya berkedut, tatapan jahil menghiasi matanya.

Lily memutar matanya lagi dan mencabut tongkatnya. Dengan kepuasan mendalam, dia menyadari tindakannya menghapus seringai dari wajah James dan digantikan ekspresi ketakutan ringan.

"Peraturan lain," katanya. "Kau tetap memanggilku Evans. Bukan Lily Evans, Lily, Lily-petal, atau Bunga-Lily. Hanya Evans." Dia menatap James, yang senyumnya menghilang. "Dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu Potter. Paham?"

James meledak tertawa saat Lily menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meskipun bahkan tongkat Lily teracung padanya. "Ya, Evans. Aku paham." Bahunya masih berguncang menahan tawa.

Jadi James menganggap aturan ini konyol? Yah, dia akan melihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melanggarnya. Pikiran tentang memantrai James Potter membuatnya menyeringai. Dia mulai mendaftar kutukan di kepalanya, tetapi segera sadar dari lamunannya ketika James melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Yang benar saja, Evans. Berhentilah melamun, banyak yang harus kita lakukan," katanya, menirukan nada yang dikenali Lily sebagai nada bicaranya sendiri yang sok ngebos saat di kelas.

Lily tersenyum, berubah rileks, dan menyimpan tongkatnya.

"Baiklah, jadi tentang rencana kita untuk tahun ini," katanya, memandang penuh harap pada James yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Ada ide?"

James memandangnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah dan menggelengkan kepala, "Yang benar saja, kupikir Dumbledore sudah gila ketika menuliskan namaku di surat pemberitahuan Ketua Murid. Aku bahkan bukan Prefek! Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" katanya, tersenyum minta maaf. "Tapi," dia mencoba meluruskan, "aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk situasi seperti ini, masalah Ketua Murid ini maksudku, dan..." dia menambahkan dengan menggumam, "...kau." James memandang ke mana saja selain Lily, yang alisnya sudah naik tinggi sekali.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" kata Lily pelan.

James terlihat gugup. Lily tak pernah menduga bahwa James, yang suka menggodanya, yang setiap saat selalu mengajaknya kencan, anggota Marauder yang tidak populer, otak semua kerusuhan, bisa merasa cemas.

James mendongak menatapnya, menghela nafas. "Yah, Lily," dia mulai, lalu menyadari ucapannya, matanya membelalak, "Maksudku Evans. Evans. Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku, kau juga tahu kalau perasaanku bertentangan dengan itu, tapi aku tak akan mengganggumu tahun ini." Dia memandang Lily dengan polos, membuat Lily membeku. "Aku tidak akan menerormu untuk kencan denganku, aku tak akan menggodamu, aku hanya," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku hanya ingin kita berteman."

Lily memandangnya beberapa menit, memikirkan perkataan tadi. Jadi dia tak akan mengajaknya kencan? Tak akan menggodanya? Apa dia serius? Hanya teman? Dari mana ide ini berasal, setelah selama 6 tahun selalu memintanya kencan dengannya? Setelah mempertimbangkannya, Lily memberi James, yang sudah mulai panik, senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Po─James. Kita berteman."

"James?" kata James, menyeringai. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya. James," kata Lily, berseri-seri.

"Baiklah, itu cukup buatku, Evans."

"Lily," kata Lily. "Panggil saja Lily."

Ketika para Prefek memasuki kompartemen itu, mereka mendapati Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan duduk berseberangan satu sama lain, sedang berbicara. Di tengah-tengah para para Prefek, Alice terkejut. Dia belum pernah melihat Lily dan James saling bercakap tanpa melibatkan teriakan Lily, kutukan Lily, atau ajakan kencan James. Dia berdeham, memberitahu keduanya bahwa dia dan para Prefek lain sudah datang.

Lily dan James tersentak, mencari sumber suara. Lily tampak bingung, sementara James kelihatan jengkel. Begitu menyadari para Prefek sudah di sana, Lily berdiri. James mengikuti.

"Hai, semua," sapa James, tersenyum pada mereka. "Silakan duduk."

Alice duduk di samping sahabatnya, memberinya pandangan kita-akan-bicarakan-nanti. Remus, yang juga Prefek, duduk di sebelah James dan menepuk bahunya. Lily tersenyum pada Remus. Keduanya sama-sama Prefek Gryffindor sebelumnya, jadi mereka, ditambah Alice, sudah sering melewatkan waktu bersama. Remus membalas senyumnya. Dia tak pernah cari masalah dengan Lily Evans, meskipun sahabatnya sudah naksir Lily sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan Lily selalu menolak mentah-mentah yang membuat James patah hati. Sejujurnya, jika dia ada di posisi Lily sepanjang kelas enam lalu, Remus akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Lily memandang James─yang sedang memandangnya penuh harap─dan mengangkat alis. Sejujurnya dia mengharapkan James mengatakan sesuatu. Remus harus menahan senyumnya, mengantisipasi pidato James. James berdeham gugup, dan tersenyum pada semua orang.

"Hai," kata James dengan suara bergetar. Dia berdeham lagi, dan ketika melanjutkan, suaranya lebih percaya diri. "Kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya, sepertiku, kenapa demi Merlin Dumbledore memilihku sebagai Ketua Murid."

Semua orang di situ tergelak dan terkikik. Bahkan seluruh sekolah mempertanyakan itu, sejak mereka semua tahu, kenapa James Potter yang terpilih sebagai ketua Murid. Dia dan teman-temannya, kecuali Remus, adalah biang onar nomor satu seantero sekolah.

"Yah, itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab untuk kalian," lanjut James.

Sepasang gadis kelas lima terkikik melihat James tersenyum. Lily menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Benar, James Potter memang keren, tapi juga tak perlu memujinya berlebihan. Secara keseluruhan, dia adalah anggota Marauder paling besar kepala dan kelewat percaya diri. Lily selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa sapunya tidak pernah jatuh dengan kepala sebesar itu. Mungkin karena sapu James didesain untuk bisa mengangkat kepala besar. Lily kembali dari pikirannya ketika James berdeham.

"Kembali ke topik bahasan kita, pertemuan ini tidak akan lama, karena aku tahu persis betapa membosankannya duduk di sini, ingin segera kembali pada teman-teman kalian. Tetapi apa yang kalian dapatkan dari pertemuan ini adalah apa yang kudapatkan dari detensi."

Mendengar ini, seisi kompartemen meledak tertawa, bahkan Lily tak bisa menahan senyumnya. James berbalik memandangnya, tersenyum, bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi, Lily memutar matanya, membayangkan kepala James pasti menggelembung jauh lebih besar. _Sungguh_ , katanya pada diri sendiri, _kalau kepalanya masih bisa membesar, dia butuh sapu khusus yang tidak membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah_.

"Baiklah," kata Lily, mengalihkan perhatian para Prefek padanya. "Seperti yang James katakan, pertemuan ini hanya sebentar. Secara umum kita akan membicarakan tentang patroli di koridor dan tanggung jawab kalian hari ini, dan kita akan mendiskusikan detailnya Sabtu jam 3 sore. Bisa dipahami?"

Semua yang hadir mengangguk.

 _Wow_ , James membatin, melihat bagaimana Lily berbicara di hadapan yang lain. _Dia be_ _nar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku harus meminta Moony membantuku supaya aku lebih siap Sabtu nanti._

"Jadi, patroli," kata Lily, mengambil perkamen di atas meja dan mulai memberi pengarahan. Semua pandangan, khususnya dari James, terfokus padanya.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?" Lily menanyai Alice untuk kesekian kalinya sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke gerbong mereka.

Alice menghela napas. Dia mulai berpikir Lily sudah sinting sejak menjadi Ketua Murid. Alice menyayangi Lily, sangat, tetapi terkadang Lily sangat perfeksionis terhadap apa yang disukainya.

"Ya, Lily, tadi itu bagus sekali," katanya, menoleh dan tersenyum pada Lily. "Sekarang, diam atau aku akan kembali dan meminta James untuk menyuruhmu tutup mulut."

Reaksi Lily persis seperti yang diharapkan Alice.

"APA? Tidak! Uh, jangan lakukan itu! Yang benar saja, Alice, kau ini kenapa? Siapa yang memantraimu?" kata Lily, mengerutkan hidung. "Astaga, Alice, kenapa kau bilang begitu!" Lily memukul lengan sahabatnya, membuat Alice tertawa.

"Hanya supaya kau berhenti menanyaiku betapa bagusnya kau tadi," kata Alice, tertawa, memeluk sahabatnya dengan satu tangan.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kompartemen, mereka kembali melewati kompartemen anak-anak Slytherin. Severus melihat Lily-nya berjalan melewati kompartemen itu tanpa meliriknya.

Sementara itu, setibanya James di kompartemennya sendiri, menjatuhkan diri ke kursi dengan senyum di wajahnya, memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Prongs?" kata Sirius yang duduk di hadapannya, "Prongs, sobat, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah sahabatnya. James mengabaikannya dan tetap memandang keluar, memikirkan satu jam sebelumnya yang dilalui bersama Lily dengan percakapan sopan.

"Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja, sobat," kata Remus, duduk di samping Sirius, mengamati James dengan tatapan yang sama, tetapi tidak dengan keingintahuan yang sama. Remus justru tampak geli melihat kelakuan James.

"Apa? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia?" ujar Peter, bangun dari lantai untuk duduk di sisi lain dari Sirius, sehingga mereka bertiga menatap James, duduk berdampingan.

"Dia mungkin ingin kembali ke gerbong Prefek," ejek Remus, tetapi ketika tatapan James menghunjam ke arahnya, Remus menutup mulutnya, menyamarkan tawanya menjadi batuk.

"Kenapa dia ingin kembali kompartemen Prefek?" kata Peter, masih terdengar khawatir.

Alih-alih Remus, Sirius-lah yang menjawabnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Evans," katanya, tawa tersembur dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana harimu berdua saja dengan nona-tahu-segala dari Gryffindor itu?" Sirius memberi James tatapan tak bersalah, membuat James menyipit memandangnya.

"Hei! Kupikir kau meniru soal mata sipit itu dari sang bunga sendiri," kata Remus berseri-seri, membuat Sirius dan Peter tertawa.

Meskipun demikian, James memutar matanya dan berbaring di kursi. "Bunga, Moony? Pikiran Prefek-mu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari itu?" James memutar kepalanya untuk tersenyum pada Remus, yang memelototi James.

"Yah, aku berharap mendengarmu dengan ide yang lebih baik," kata Remus mengejek, melipat tangannya dengan menantang.

"Tidak, kupikir orang-orang tidak ingin mendengar James yang cengeng jalan dengan Lily," Sirius menyela, memberi James seringai nakal. "Kubilang kita akan memanggilnya Bunga-Lily. Itu panggilan paling brilian yang pernah dikatakan Moony. Semua setuju?" katanya, mengacungkan tangan di udara. Peter mengikutinya seperti diharapkan, dan Remus, memutar matanya, juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau serius?" kata James, bangkit duduk memandang sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku Sirius," kata Sirius, menyeringai kepada James yang meledak tertawa.

"Oh, lucu sekali, Padfoot," Remus memutar matanya lagi, tetapi sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, nama Sirius memang lucu untuk jadi bahan gurauan.

Meski begitu, Peter, yang memuja seluruh tindakan James dan Sirius, bertepuk tangan dan tertawa sedemikian rupa hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. Ketiga temannya, yang sudah biasa dengan tingkah Peter yang memuja, mengabaikannya.

"Dia tidak suka orang-orang memanggilnya begitu! Aku tak ingin menjadi musuhnya," kata James sedih, memandang lantai.

Remus memandang sahabatnya kasihan. James sudah jatuh cinta pada Lily begitu lama, dan segala sesuatunya, meskipun itu baik, seringkali menyakitkan karena tidak bisa meraihnya. Di sisi lain, Sirius tidak menyetujui ataupun mengasihani sahabatnya.

"Prongs, sobat," kata Sirius lembut. "Tidakkah kaupikir kau seharusnya, entahlah, mengejarnya?"

Remus menjadi keras dan mengamati James; James tak pernah menanggapi dengan baik pertanyaan ini. Peter, berpikir sama dengan Remus, memandang khawatir dari James ke Sirius. Meskipun demikian, alih-alih berteriak pada Sirius, James tersenyum, "Kayak aku belum pernah mencoba saja, Padfoot."

Sirius menghela napas, begitu juga Remus dan Peter. Peter, ingin mengubah topik, berpaling pada Remus.

"Jadi, kapan bulan purnama lagi, Moony?" tanyanya, menghasilkan efek yang diharapkan Peter. Percakapan mengalir, mendiskusikan rencana mereka pada malam purnama berikutnya.

Di gerbong lain, Severus berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemennya, memutuskan mendatangi Lily yang baru saja lewat tak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Dia sudah melihat lencana Ketua Murid-nya yang berkilau dan memutuskan untuk memberinya selamat. Lalu kenapa Lily akan marah padanya? Ketua Murid jabatan yang bergengsi, dan ucapan selamat itu layak untuknya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor, tahu di kompartemen mana Lily berada. Lily selalu memilih kompartemen yang sama, di gerbong paling jauh dari anak-anak Slytherin bersama teman-teman Gryffindor-nya.

Severus berhenti beberapa kompartemen sebelum sampai di tujuannya, berdiri beberapa saat, bersandar pada sebuah kompartemen. Belakang kepalanya menempel pada kaca pintu, tanpa menyadari siapa yang duduk di dalamnya.

"Dia yang kupikirkan adalah dia, kan?" kata Sirius, seringai menghiasi wajahnya ketika memandang pintu kompartemennya yang sedang disandari seseorang mirip kelelawar.

Ketiga Marauder lain menoleh ke pintu, dan James merasakan seringaian yang biasa juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Snivellus," katanya, menyipitkan mata. James sudah membenci Sirius sejak hari pertama mereka menaiki Hogwarts Express. Waktu itu Lily dan Severus meninggalkan kompartemen mereka bersama.

"Bagus sekali, ayo bersenang-senang," kata Sirius, berdiri, mencabut tongkatnya.

Peter berdiri sesudahnya, senyum antisipasi di wajahnya. Remus, yang selalu enggan terlibat dalam hal semacam ini, memandang ke luar jendela dan mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"Ayo, Prongs," ajak Sirius, memandang James yang tak bergerak.

James mendongak memandang Sirius, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak bisa," sesalnya, "Ketua Murid, ingat?"

Sirius meringis dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di kursinya. "Ini semakin menyebalkan saja. Bukankah itu berarti kau akan bosan sekali tahun ini?"

James tersenyum, memutar bola mata. "Maumu, Pads." Dia mencabut tongkatnya. "Aku cuma jadi licik."

Dia mengedip pada Sirius yang mengeluarkan gonggongan tawa. James mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu mengikat tali kedua sepatu Snape jadi satu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Peter, kecewa dengan minimnya penderitaan yang akan diterima Snape.

James baru saja berbalik pada Sirius, yang juga memandang bingung Severus.

"Kita lihat saja."

Severus, setelah mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, melanjutkan perjalanan ke kompartemen Lily. Dia memandang ke dalam kompartemen dan melihat Marauder yang tidak populer itu memandangnya penuh harap. Dia memberi mereka pandangan paling menghina yang bisa dia berikan, mulai berjalan, dan terjerembab. Bisa didengarnya ledakan tawa dari para Marauder ketika dia memeriksa sepatunya, melihat tali-talinya terikat bersama-sama.

Dia membungkuk untuk melepaskan ikatannya, menggerutu pelan soal ketidakdewasaan. Ketika akhirnya dia bangkit, dia bisa berjalan ke kompartemen Lily tanpa melihat ke arah para Marauder yang keras kepala.

Severus menghela napas lagi dan menggeser terbuka pintu kompartemen Lily. Hestia, Lily, Alice, dan Gwenog memandangnya. Begitu menyadari siapa yang membuka pintu, semuanya—termasuk Lily, Severus memperhatikan dengan dahi berkerut—menyipitkan mata memandangnya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Gwenog dingin.

Severus memandangnya, merasa sedikit sedih. Dia cukup akrab dengan Gwenog ketika Severus dan Lily masih berteman. Hestia dan Alice tak pernah sepenuhnya baik padanya, meskipun Hestia dan Lily sahabat karib; Gwenog, yang Severus tahu adalah yang tidak terlalu dekat Lily di antara ketiganya, adalah satu-satunya yang menerimanya. Setelah hari yang mengerikan itu, ketika tanpa sengaja dia menyebut Lily Darah-Lumpur, dia menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Lily," kata Severus, suaranya keluar lebih pelan daripada yang direncanakannya.

Gwenog memutar matanya. Severus, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sakit hati, berpaling pada Lily.

Lily memelototi Severus. Dulu dia percaya padanya, dan membelanya di depan semua teman-temannya, hanya untuk dikecewakan olehnya. Sejak saat Severus memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur, Lily tidak berbicara lagi dengannya. Ini membuat musim panasnya sangat kesepian, tanpa ada yang bisa diajak bicara selain Tuney, yang sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan dengan pacar-seukuran-pausnya yang bernama Vernon.

"Lily tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Lily, berusaha terlihat percaya diri dan dingin, sementara hatinya sedih dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Severus.

"Yah, aku benar-benar akan menghargai kalau kau bersedia keluar dan bicara denganku," kata Severus, matanya mengeras.

Dia bisa melihat apa yang dia rasakan di balik sikapnya, Lily tahu itu, tapi tidak peduli. Dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan, dan sifatnya yang terkenal keras kepala tidak membantu. Severus tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengannya sampai akhirnya Lily menghela napas dan berdiri.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata Lily kepada teman-temannya, lalu berjalan melewati Severus ke koridor.

Severus memberikan senyum setengah hati pada teman-teman Lily, yang semuanya menatapnya mengejek, dan berbalik mengikuti Lily keluar dari kompartemen, menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya.

Lily berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap, menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras. Dia tiba-tiba merasa perutnya anjlok. Apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Eh, hai," kata Severus, memandang ke mana saja kecuali Lily.

Lily tidak menanggapi. Dia memandang ke arah kompartemen lain, tempat ia bisa melihat James dan Sirius sedang berduel. James baru saja menggelembungkan kepala Sirius dua kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya, membuat Lily tertawa. Dia melihat Severus tersenyum dari sudut matanya, dan berpaling untuk memberinya pandangan keras.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" kata Lily, menyipitkan mata. Dilihatnya senyum menghilang dari wajah Severus.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku─eh─hanya ingin─er─memberimu selamat," gagapnya.

Jawaban Severus membuat alis Lily menghilang di balik rambutnya.

"Memberiku selamat? Untuk apa?" tanya Lily, melepas aksi sok kerasnya.

Severus sedikit rileks mendengar perubahan nada suaranya. "Ketua Murid," katanya, mengangkat alis, seolah-olah itu sudah jelas.

Lily merona. Seharusnya jelas sekali. "Oh, benar. Trims," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa Ketua Murid Laki-Laki?" tanya Severus, berharap tetap bisa bercakap-cakap sopan dengan Lily seperti ini.

"James," jawab Lily, mengerling para Marauder lagi. James and Sirius juga sedang memandang mereka. Sirius penasaran, sementara James tampak jengkel.

"James?" ulang Severus. Lily kembali memandangnya. "James yang mana?"

"Potter. Ada berapa James di sini?" tukas Lily tersinggung.

Sekarang keempat Marauder memandang mereka ingin tahu.

"SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI JAMES?" Severus berteriak, membuat Lily terlonjak dan James menyipitkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Lily, memandang berkeliling. Murid-murid menjulurkan kepala dari semua kompartemen untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU SEPERTI ITU!" Severus menjerit, membuat Lily mundur.

"Mengkhianatimu?" ujar Lily marah, merasakan seluruh emosinya naik ke permukaan; dalam hal ini, itu berarti wajahnya memerah. "Apa maksudnya, aku mengkhianati-MU?"

"KAU SUDAH BERSUMPAH!" jerit Severus. Lily melihat pintu kompartemennya terbuka dan teman-temannya keluar untuk memandang Severus. "AKU TAK BISA MEMPERCAYAIMU LAGI! KAU BERTEMAN DENGANNYA?"

Air mata berkilau di mata Severus.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sensitif sekali?" Lily berteriak balik. "Kau memanggilku Darah-Lumpur, sekarang kau pikir kau bisa berteriak padaku dan memberiti tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Severus membeku, memandang Lily.

"Kita bukan teman lagi." Berkata begitu, Lily mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu kencan dengannya!" teriak Severus di belakang punggungnya.

Lily berbalik, memberinya pandangan keheranan, sebelum menuju kompartemen para Marauder. Dengan semua mata menatapnya, Lily mencium James penuh-penuh di mulutnya.


	3. Chapter 3: Pengaturan

**BAB 3 PENGATURAN  
** **.**

Lily mendorong dirinya menjauh dari James, merasa menang, sampai dia melihat ekspresi di wajah James.

 _Ya AMPUN_ _, APA yang kulakukan?_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan bisik-bisik di seluruh gerbong, Lily keluar dari kompartemen Marauder, yang masih terkejut, berjalan melewati Severus, yang marah dan sakit hati, dan kembali ke kompartemennya. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menjatuhkan diri di bangku, membenamkan wajah dalam tangannya.

"Aku seperti orang idiot," erangnya.

"Sebetulnya, aku bangga padamu, kalau boleh kubilang," kata Hestia, duduk di depannya.

Lily mengangkat muka; dia mengira dirinya sendirian di sana. Hestia, tahu apa yang Lily pikirkan, menyeringai.

"Menjijikkan, eh? Tapi serius, pertunjukan bagus, kau membuat Snape kembali jadi orang idiot."

Lily memandang Hestia ngeri. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau memperhatikan wajah James?" Dia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Oh, ya," Hestia paham, lalu nyengir. "Aku memperhatikannya. Aku senang, tapi dia mendengar semuanya, menurutku dia tidak menganggapmu menyukainya atau semacam itu."

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia ada di sana, mendengarkan, kalian kan ngomong keras sekali, jadi dia pasti tahu kau menciumnya hanya untuk membalas Snape," kata Hestia.

Lily merasakan detak jantungnya melambat. Dia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan barunya dengan James gara-gara tindakan bodohnya demi membalas Severus. Dia menghela napas dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Yah, lebih baik kita bicarakan yang lain saja."

"Tidak, tidak," seru Hestia, melompat ke samping Lily, "Ceritakan detailnya!"

Lily memandangnya bingung.

"Kau baru saja mencium salah satu cowok paling tampan di sekolah dan kau mengharapkan aku hanya duduk seolah-olah itu tak pernah terjadi?" Hestia memasang wajah tersinggung dan Lily tertawa.

Terdengar suara keras di lorong. Lily berlari keluar untuk melihat ada apa. Severus mencabut tongkat sihirnya, terlihat siap membunuh, dan ada lubang di pintu kaca kompartemen Marauder. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter juga sudah mencabut tongkat sihir mereka dan memelototi Severus, dan Lily melihat James berjalan keluar dari lubang di pintu, jelas dia yang baru saja meledakkannya.

Lily memperhatikan James menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Severus, yang memegang tongkat para Marauder. Marah, Lily mencabut tongkatnya sendiri dan mengacungkannya pada Severus. " _Expelliarmus_!" teriaknya. Tongkat Severus terbang ke arahnya.

Severus berbalik marah untuk melihat siapa yang telah melucutinya, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat mendapati Lily yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan!" teriak Lily pada Severus, menunjuk James dan pintu ke kompartemen Marauder.

Severus berdiri di sana, kaget. Lily menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kurasa kau harus kembali ke kompartemenmu." Dia melemparkan tongkat di tangannya pada pemiliknya.

Severus berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Lily kehilangan kesabaran dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi. Dengan ketakutan, Severus berbalik kembali ke kompartemennya.

Begitu Severus pergi, Lily berpaling pada anak-anak yang menonton.

"Kembali ke kompartemen kalian, tidak ada apa-apa," katanya dengan suara berwibawa.

Semua anak masuk ke kompartemen masing-masing. Alice dan Gwenog, yang tetap di luar alih-alih mengikuti Hestia, tersenyum pada Lily dan mengisyaratkan kami-masuk-dulu. Hestia mengedip dan mengikuti mereka, tapi Lily menyambar lengannya.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka sendirian!" bisik Lily, membuat Hestia terkikik.

Menghela napas, Lily berjalan menuju kompartemen Marauder, mengabaikan penghuninya, dan bergumam, " _Reparo_ ," untuk memperbaiki pintu. Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke kompartemennya sendiri, tetapi James Potter memegang lengannya. Dia menunjuk ke koridor, menyarankan agar mereka berjalan bersama. Lily mengerang dalam hati. Sekarang mereka harus terlibat dalam pembicaraan canggung.

Lily mendesah dan mengangguk (Hestia memberinya acungan jempol), lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan James di koridor.

"Prongs, sobat, mau ke mana?" seru Sirius. Dia bukan ahlinya soal anak perempuan, mengingat dia tak pernah memiliki hubungan jangka panjang.

Remus memutar matanya, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Sirius yang tidak paham strategi dan mendorongnya masuk ke kompartemen, diikuti Peter yang pandangannya mengikuti James and Lily.

Kedua Ketua Murid itu berjalan sepanjang lorong tanpa bicara.

James berdeham, "Jadi... eh..." Dia memandang berkeliling mencari inspirasi.

"Jangan di sini," desis Lily. "Kompartemen Prefek."

James mengangguk paham dan berjalan bersama Lily menuju kompartemen Prefek, merasa seolah-olah jantungnya hendak keluar dari dadanya. Kemarin, kalau seseorang mengatakan padanya dia akan berteman dengan Lily Evans, dia akan senang sekali. Sekarang, dia tidak hanya berteman dengannya, tapi juga Lily Evans menciumnya.

Dua kompartemen sebelum gerbong Prefek, Severus duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela, berusaha keras menahan jatuhnya air mata. Dia menoleh mendengar kata Darah-Lumpur, dan melihat Lily dan James melewati kompartemennya menuju gerbong Prefek. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dia menyandarkan dahi ke jendela, merasakan jatuhnya air mata.

James membuka pintu ke kompartemen untuk Lily, kemudian berjalan di belakangnya, memastikan pintu sudah tertutup sebelum berbalik menghadapnya. Lily duduk di kursi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, di samping jendela. James mengambil tempat di depannya. Lily menatapnya dan memberinya senyum gugup yang dibalas James ketika dia duduk.

"Kuduga kau ingin mendiskusikan apa yang baru saja─er─terjadi di sana," Lily mengatakannya seolah-olah itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. James mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Dia begitu... begitu _menekanku_ , dan itu membuatku gila, lalu dia melarangku bicara denganmu, dan hal yang berikutnya aku tahu, aku menciummu." Wajahnya memerah pada kata terakhir.

James diam. Dia sudah mengira jawabannya begini, tapi dia sebetulnya juga berharap. Lily mendongak dengan perasaan bersalah ketika James tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tertawa.

"Kau seperti baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal mengerikan," kata James. "Dengar, aku tak keberatan, tapi lain kali, beri aku peringatan dulu, oke?"

Lily memutar mata. Dia bercanda!

"Ayolah, Evans, kau ingin tertawa, kan?" kata James, duduk di sebelah Lily dan merangkul bahunya. Lily tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Mimpi saja terus, Potter! Tapi... kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya tak yakin.

James memandangnya terkejut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku... entahlah. Aku hanya..." Lily terdiam.

James belum pernah melihatnya begitu rapuh dan tak yakin sebelumnya. Ini tak seperti Lily. James berdiri, menawarkan tangannya.

"Ayolah, Evans. Aku harus kembali pada para Marauder dan merencanakan... eh... beberapa hal."

Lily menyipitkan mata.

James tersenyum. "Hanya karena aku Ketua Murid, tidak berarti aku berhenti jadi Marauder, Evans. Kupikir kau cerdas," godanya.

Lily memutar matanya, mengabaikan tangan James yang terulur, dan berdiri. "Aku tak ingin tahu."

Dan dia keluar kompartemen, James mengikutinya.

"Bunga-Lily!" seru Sirius ketika James membuka pintu kompartemen.

Lily, yang melewati kompartemen itu, membeku sejenak dan berbalik.

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Tidak ada, Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius santai, memberinya senyum paling nyaman.

Lily melipat tangan di dadanya dan memandang Sirius, sementara James masuk dan duduk di samping Remus, yang menikmati pemandangan di depannya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, atau aku akan memberimu detensi." Lily tersenyum atas idenya, melambai pada Remus, dan meninggalkan kompartemen itu.

Begitu pintu tertutup, James, Remus, dan Peter meledak tertawa.

"Ooh, kau akan didetensi oleh Bunga-Lily!" kata Peter, meninju lengan Sirius.

Sirius sedang memandang Lily dengan ekspresi tertarik, membuat James tidak suka.

"Jangan sekali-sekali, Pads," kata James berbahaya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu, Prongsie-pie, tapi aku janji tak akan melakukan sesuatu soal itu," kata Sirius, memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada James.

"Kurasa itu tawaran paling baik yang bisa kudapat. Dan jangan memanggilku Prongsie-pie," katanya, memberi Sirius tatapan mematikan khas Lily.

"Yeah, Sirius, itu tidak sopan," Remus terbahak.

"Sopan santun tidak berlaku pada teman karib," kata Sirius filosofis, membuat yang lain mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebetulnya aku tidak memikirkan Lilykins, aku berpikir untuk memintanya mengenalkanku pada temannya."

"Yang mana?" tanya Peter.

"Apa itu penting?" kata Sirius, mengedip pada James, yang, seperti Remus, memutar matanya. "Yang jelas, aku lapar."

"Kupikir juga begitu, Sirius," gumam Remus.

James meledak tertawa.

"Haha, lucu sekali!" kata Sirius sinis, tapi toh dia tersenyum. "Tapi serius nih, ayo kita cari makanan!"

"Tidak ada gunanya, Pads, kita sudah hampir sampai. Perutmu tak akan cukup untuk menyantap hidangan pesta nanti," kata Peter, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sejak kapan aku tak punya cukup tempat di perutku?"

"Yeah, baikah. Ayo, Pads, kita cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ayo, Moony, Wormtail," ajak James, mengikuti Sirius keluar dari kompartemen. Remus dan Peter di belakang mereka, dan keempatnya berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju gerbong depan, tempat troli makanan biasanya berada.

Kembali ke kompartemennya, Lily mendapati hanya ada Alice di sana, duduk membaca _Daily Prophet_.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Lily.

Alice terlonjak. "Oh, kedua Jones sedang mengunjungi sepupu mereka," jawabnya sambil membalik korannya.

Hestia dan Gwenog memang sepupu, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikan keluarga mereka dan segala beritanya, karena mereka tidak sempat bertemu semua paman dan bibi mereka.

Lily menghela napas dan duduk. "Setidaknya kita tak perlu mendengarnya."

Alice tertawa. "Kau benar. Menyebalkan kalau harus duduk manis mendengar mereka bicara tentang Paman Albert dan sepupu Bill. Hei, kau ingat Arthur Weasley?" katanya tiba-tiba. Lily mengangguk. "Dia akan segera menikah."

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Lily tertarik. Dia mengenal Arthur cukup baik. Arthur sudah kelas tujuh waktu Lily kelas satu, tetapi mereka juga cukup dekat.

"Molly, tentu saja," kata Alice. Arthur dan Molly sudah berkencan sejak tahun kedua mereka di sekolah.

"Oh, manis sekali! Aku harus mengiriminya surat."

"Kau mau mengunjungi Frank bersamaku?" tanya Alice pelan.

"Frank siapa?"

"Longbottom."

"Tentu saja. Kita belum menyapanya, kan? Jahat sekali. Ayo," kata Lily antusias, menarik lengan sahabatnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju kompartemen Frank, hanya berjarak satu kompartemen dari para Marauder.

Ketika Lily dan Alice melewatinya, James mengangkat kepalanya, dan dia memandang Lily menjauh, sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Alice. Dia tersenyum dan kembali ke permainan catur sihir, merasa bahwa menjadi Ketua Murid tidaklah sepenuhnya buruk.

Sesampainya di stasiun Hogsmeade, Lily keluar bersama ketiga sahabatnya dan mencari kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts. Dia mendengar seruan yang sudah dikenalnya, "Kelas satu!" Berbalik, dia melihat Hagrid, yang besarnya tiga kali manusia normal, dan melambai. Hagrid melihatnya, dan balas melambai.

"Apa kabar, Lily?" serunya.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Bagus. Sampai ketemu." Hagrid melanjutkan memanggil anak-anak kelas satu.

Lily sudah akan memanjat masuk ke keretanya ketika merasakan ada yang menahan bahunya. Dia berbalik. Ternyata James.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Eh, ke sekoah?" tanya Lily bingung.

James memutar matanya geli. "Ketua Murid tidak naik kereta," katanya sabar, seolah ini sudah jelas. "Kita lewat situ." Dia menunjuk danau.

"Tidak, kelas satu yang naik perahu, kelas lebih tinggi naik..." dia terkejut ketika James tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Lily, aku sudah tanya Remus. Ayo," kata James, menarik lengan Lily.

Lily menghela napas, melambai pada teman-temannya, yang berusaha keras menahan tawa, dan berjalan menuju sebuah perahu bersama James.

"Kenapa kita pakai jalur yang berbeda?" Lily tidak begitu senang harus ke Hogwarts bersama James alih-alih sahabatnya.

"Karena kita harus bicara dulu dengan Dumbledore tentang rencana untuk tahun ini," kata James. "Aku tak begitu tahu kenapa. Maksudku, apa bedanya kita bicara sekarang atau besok pagi?"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku. Dan ini mengerikan. Aku benci naik perahu," katanya, berhenti di depan beberapa perahu. Dia menghela napas dan turun ke perahu, menunggunya terbalik dan menenggelamkannya, tapi perahu itu tetap mengapung. Dia duduk di sisi yang menghadap ke sekolah, sehingga James mendapatkan tempat yang memunggungi Hogwarts.

James melangkah masuk. Dia menikmati fakta bahwa mereka berdua duduk begitu dekat, lutut mereka saling menyentuh. Meskipun demikian, Lily justru membenci keadaan tersebut. Dia sudah setuju untuk berteman dengan James, tapi dia masih tidak terlalu menyukainya. Enam tahun membenci seseorang dari segala sisi merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa begitu saja dilupakan.

"Kenapa perahunya tidak bergerak?" tanya Lily, memandang berkeliling.

"Mungkin kita harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya bergerak?" saran James. "Hmm, coba kita lihat. Berangkat?"

Perahu itu tidak bergerak.

"Oh, ini konyol!" keluh Lily. "Kita harus ke Hogwarts!"

Perahu bergerak maju, dan Lily nyaris terjatuh, sementara James terhuyung ke depan sehingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Lily. Perlahan, James kembali ke posisi tegak tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Lily, yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

 _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dia memengaruhiku sedemikian rupa padaku?_ batin Lily, mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang kencang dan darah yang mengalir deras ke wajahnya.

 _Prongs, kau benar-benar parah_ , pikir James sembari meluruskan jubahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, James berdeham.

"Yah, kurasa kau berhasil membuatnya bergerak," katanya, menegaskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Mereka saling tatap sedetik sebelum sama-sama tertawa.

Ketika sudah berhenti tertawa, James melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkan dengan jubahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lily memperhatikan betapa cerah mata James tanpa kacamata. Mata James tidak sepenuhnya cokelat, tapi sedikit berkilau seperti hazel. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Hogwarts. Mereka sudah hampir sampai.

"Wow, cepat sekali," katanya merenung. "Waktu kelas satu, rasanya lama sekali."

"Itu karena memang diatur demikian," kata James, memandang Hogwarts dari balik bahunya. "Perahu diatur supaya tiba 10 menit lebih lama daripada kereta sehingga murid kelas dua ke atas bisa duduk dan bersantai dulu sebelum murid kelas satu tiba untuk acara seleksi."

Lily memandang James, tertegun. Bagaimana dia tahu? James menoleh ketika Lily tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan menyeringai.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku juga membaca, Evans."

Lily tertawa dan merasakan perahu mereka berhenti dengan kekuatan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaris jatuh lagi. Kali ini, Lily terhuyung ke arah James, dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas pangkuan James. Lengan James melingkar protektif di sekeliling Lily, membuatnya tidak terjatuh sekaligus memanasi mukanya lagi. _Apa yang terjadi?_ pikir Lily, mencoba meredakan panas di wajahnya, sedikit bersyukur sekitarnya gelap sehingga James tak melihatnya.

Dia melompat ke dermaga dan menunggu James menyusunya. Keduanya naik ke kastil, diliputi kecanggungan. Saat mereka membuka pintu Aula Besar, ternyata di dalam kosong, kecuali beberapa guru yang duduk di beberapa meja tak beraturan.

"Ini aneh," bisik James, mengikuti Lily masuk Aula. Saat mereka berjalan, para guru berpaling dan memberi mereka tepukan meriah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Lily.

"Tersenyum dan membungkuk," jawab James.

Lily memandangnya tersenyum, jadi dia tersenyum kepada para guru juga. Lalu James membungkuk. Lily tertawa, begitu juga para guru. James berdiri tegak.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita harus membungkuk," kata James, memberi Lily senyum keras kepala sebelum berjalan menuju meja guru. Lily berusaha mengimbangi kecepatannya. James memang lebih tinggi darinya, sehingga Lily hampir berlari agar bisa menjajarinya.

Minerva McGonagall berdiri dan mendekati kedua Ketua Murid, dan di luar dugaan, dia tersenyum.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya kalian sebagai Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan. Aku bangga bahwa dua murid dari asramaku yang terpilih untuk menduduki jabatan istimewa ini, meskipun aku sedikit terkejut sewaktu Profesor Dumbledore memberitahuku." Dia mengerling James, yang senyumnya melebar. "Baiklah, kalian harus menemui Kepala Sekolah. Kata kuncinya 'Permen Buah'. Itu adalah salah satu permen Muggle yang disukai Profesor Dumbledore."

Dia menggelengkan kepala, dan dengan senyum langkanya, dia berbalik ke meja guru untuk melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Profesor Binns.

Lily berbalik dan memimpin keluar dari Aula Besar. Saat menaiki tangga pualam, James bertanya, "Apa itu permen buah?"

Lily tertawa. "Kau tidak tahu betapa anehnya ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu, mengingat sejak kecil aku sering mengambilnya diam-diam dari dapur." Dia tersenyum mengenangnya. "Itu sejenis permen Muggle, dengan warna dan rasa yang berbeda."

"Kau punya?" tanya James kagum.

"Aku membawanya di koperku. Kenapa, kau mau?"

"Yeah, aku penasaran."

Lily terkikik.

Mereka tiba di kantor Dumbledore. Lily menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan pengetuk kuningan yang menempel di pintu. Mereka mendengar suara, "Masuk!" dan James mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Ah! Lily, James!" kata Dumbledore, berdiri untuk menyalami keduanya. "Ketua Murid-ku," dia tersenyum sebelum mempersilakan mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk.

Lily dan James duduk. Dumbledore duduk di depan mereka, menautkan jari-jarinya, dan memandang mereka dengan pandangan meng-X-ray dengan mata biru cemerlangnya. Setelah beberapa saat hening, Lily merasakan James bergerak tak nyaman dan dia tersenyum sekilas. Dumbledore, memperhatikan senyum Lily, tersenyum sebelum berdeham.

"Apa yang akan kita diskusikan malam ini bukan topik menyenangkan, tapi menurutku ini penting supaya kalian waspada terhadap situasi ini. Voldemort sedang mengumpulkan pengikut," kata Dumbledore sungguh-sungguh.

Atmosfer dalam ruangan berubah. Lily merasa James duduk lebih tegak di sebelahnya.

"Jadi itu betul, Sir? Voldemort sedang membangun pasukan?" kata James serius. Lily belum pernah melihatnya seserius ini.

"Ya, James, itu betul. Dan betulkah kalau kukatakan bahwa ayahmu telah memperingatkanmu tentang situasi ini?" tanya Dumbledore, memandang James, yang mengangguk. Dumbledore menoleh pada Lily. "Bagaimana denganmu, Lily, apa kau sudah menyadari situasinya?"

Lily menggeleng.

"Lord Voldemort percaya akan kemurnian darah," lanjut Dumbledore. Lily merasakan kedua laki-laki itu memandangnya, membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Dan dia percaya bahwa mereka yang bukan Darah-Murni harus dilenyapkan. Dia ingin mendirikan rezim baru yang mendukung pemurnian darah dan menghukum siapa saja yang tak layak di dunia sihir."

Lily memperhatikan nada suara Dumbledore yang berubah getir—jelas dia tidak menyetujui tindakan Voldemort.

"Apa kaitannya ini dengan Hogwarts, Profesor?" tanya Lily. "Tentunya Voldemort tidak akan menerobos Hogwarts dan mencoba merekrut orang, kan?" Dia mengatakannya seolah-olah ini sudah jelas.

Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu betul, Lily, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan mencoba memengaruhi murid-murid. Dugaanku, dia akan mengirim surat kepada murid-murid yang dia harapkan akan bergabung dengannya. Dan aku juga meyakini bahwa dia akan mencoba merekrut kalian berdua," tambahnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa kami berdua?" tanya Lily. "Anda baru saja mengatakan Voldemort ingin mendirikan rezim Darah-Murni, tentunya dia tak akan menginginkan untuk... yah, merekrutku." Lily menunduk. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan James, tapi mengabaikannya.

"Lily," kata Dumbledore, menunggu sampai Lily membalas tatapannya. "Meskipun kau kelahiran-Muggle, kau penyihir yang sangat berbakat, bahkan cukup berbakat untuk menjadi Ketua Murid." Dumbledore tersenyum. "Wajar jika dia mengincar orang-orang dengan posisi berpengaruh. Secara umum, ini berarti kau dan para Prefek, dan kebanyakan anak Slytherin," dia menambahkan getir. "Aku bisa memahami bahwa kau tak bisa sepenuhnya mengatur keputusan anak-anak Slytherin, tetapi aku percaya kalian harus memberitahukan gambaran umum tentang pergerakan ini pada para Prefek."

Kedua anak di depannya mengangguk. Dumbledore tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita turun dan mengikuti pesta. Aku tak sabar ingin menyantap pai-labu-kuning buatan para peri rumah," katanya riang, membuka pintu kantornya untuk mempersilakan keduanya keluar. "Dan, Lily," tambahnya pelan sebelum Lily melewatinya, "menjadi kelahiran-Muggle bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dibanggakan. Tak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan, kebanyakan penyihir berbakat justru kelahiran-Muggle. Kemurnian darah bukan segalanya."

Lily membalas senyum Dumbledore dan melangkah keluar.

Ketika mereka sampai di Aula Besar dan sampai di meja Gryffindor, masing-masing mencari teman-temannya. Lily menemukan Alice bersama yang lainnya dan duduk di antara mereka, sementara James mendekati para Marauder. Dia duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa di samping Sirius, yang sedang memandang piring emas di depannya seolah berharap untuk segera terisi makanan.

"Jangan khawatir, Pads, piringmu akan segera terisi," kata James.

"Prongsie!" serunya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh.

James memutar matanya dan memandang ke seberang meja. Remus sedang tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya James pada Remus.

"Peter memasukkan beberapa tetes Esens Euforia di jus labu milik Pads," Remus tergelak.

James kembali memandang Sirius, yang menyeringai lebar dan memandang berkelilling ala besar. James tertawa dan mencari Peter untuk beradu telapak tangan dengannya.

"Di mana Wormtail?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Tadi dia di sini," kata Remus bingung.

"Wormtail!" teriak Sirius, membuat James dan Remus terlonjak. "Wormy! Wormy, Wormy, Wormy!"

James dan Remus tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka sebelum memutuskan memberinya penangkal. Setelah Sirius kembali normal, yang aslinya tidak normal, menumpukan kepala pada tangannya, memandang keduanya serius.

"Jadi, apa lelucon-selamat-datang kita?" kata Sirius, memandang bergantian dari Remus ke James.

James memandang berkeliling, memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan melakukan sesuatu dengan langit-langit," bisiknya, memandang ke langit-langit Aula Besar, yang berwarna hitam menenangkan.

"Ya, itu ide bagus!" kata Sirius, berseri-seri memandang sahabatnya. "Tapi apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Aku punya ide," kata Remus, membisikkan sesuatu pada keduanya. Ketiganya saling menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir masing-masing.

Setelah semua makanan lenyap dari piring-piring di depan mereka, Dumbledore berdiri. Dengung yang memenuhi Aula seketika berhenti.

"Selamat datang di tahun ajaran baru!" sambut Dumbledore, merentangkan kedua lengannya, setelah acara Seleksi dan pesta. Marauder, tanpa Peter yang masih tak bisa ditemukan, sudah mengatur lelucon mereka, dan tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat. "Untuk para murid baru, selamat datang! Dan untuk para murid lama, selamat datang kembali! Kepada murid kelas satu, inilah kesempatan kalian untuk mencari tahu banyak hal dalam pendidikan sihir kalian, tetapi, sayangnya, kalian juga akan mempelajari hal-hal membosankan." Banyak anak tertawa. "Dan untuk kelas dua, tiga, empat, dan enam, pendidikan sihir kalian akan berlanjut. Sayangnya tak ada yang sangat menarik pada tahun ini, tetapi kalian tetap akan bersenang-senang. Kelas lima, ini adalah tahun OWL kalian, dan kelas tujuh, ini adalah tahun terakhir dan tahun NEWT kalian!

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan yang baru, Miss Lily Evans dan Mr James Potter."

Seperti yang sudah diduga, ada banyak bisikan dan tawa terkejut pada saat nama James disebut, membuat Dumbledore tertawa kecil.

"Nah, hanya satu hal lagi yang harus kusampaikan," Dumbledore melanjutkan, tapi terpotong oleh bunyi letusan keras, mengejutkan seluruh murid, yang mulai memekik dan tertawa ketika dari langit-langit Aula mulai turun hujan emas, dan langit-langit berubah menjadi merah muda cerah, diikuti bintang-bintang yang menyusun sesuatu. Seisi Aula menonton, terpana, melihat formasi yang dibentuk bintang-bintang:

 _.  
Tahun Akhir, Marauder!  
_ _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs  
_ _._

Para murid bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, banyak yang memberikan _standing ovations_. Remus, Sirius, dan James berdiri di bangku mereka dan membungkuk, menambah meriah sorakan dan tepukan. Bahkan para guru ikut bertepuk. James mengerling Lily, yang bertepuk tangan dan tertawa, dan merasa gembira.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangan setelah beberapa saat dan Aula kembali hening. "Sudah waktunya, meskipun aku mengharapkan lebih awal." Semua tertawa, sementara para Marauder meringis pada Dumbledore, yang mengedip. "Akan tetapi kalian melupakan satu hal."

Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit. Terdengar ledakan lain, dan tulisan itu kini berbunyi:

 _.  
Tahun Akhir, Marauder!  
_ _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan (Ketua Murid yang Terhormat) Prongs  
_ _._

Aula meledak tertawa. James berdiri di bangkunya untuk menerima lebih banyak tepukan dan suitan. Dia memandang Lily yang tertawa sekali lagi, dan tersenyum pada Dumbledore, yang mengedip.

Usai pesta, Lily menaiki tangga pualam, tetapi dihentikan oleh McGonagall yang mengajaknya berjalan di sisinya, membawa James bersamanya.

"Kuantar kalian ke kamar baru kalian," katanya.

"Kamar baru kami?" tanya Lily dengan suara kecil.

"Tentu saja. Ketua Murid mendapatkan kamar tersendiri," kata McGonagall, seolah-olah ini sudah jelas.

Mereka melanjutkan menaiki tangga pualam, menuju lantai tujuh, sama dengan menara Gryffindor, tetapi alih-alih belok kiri dan mendapati lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk, McGonagall membawa mereka ke koridor tersembunyi menuju sebuah pintu mahogani.

"Kata kuncinya 'Caput Draconis'. Selamat tidur," katanya, lalu pergi.

"Kita tinggal bersama?" Lily berbisik pada James, memandang pintu mahogani itu dengan waspada.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata James, menelan ludah, dan mendorong pintunya terbuka.


	4. Chapter 4: Rumit

**BAB 4 RUMIT**

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N** : Menjawab _review_ **mitsalia** , ya, seperti yang saya sebutkan di summary, ini memang terjemahan fanfic milik **teenage . tragedy** (remove space) berjudul _Flower and Prongs_. Awalnya saya nerjemahin ini hanya karena saya sendiri agak malas baca bahasa Inggris: paham sih secara umum, tapi untuk mendapatkan detailnya tetap harus berpikir dua kali, tidak cocok untuk dibaca sambil santai. Jadi saya terjemahkan ini dengan bahasa yang kadang-kadang sengaja dibuat tidak terlalu plek dengan bahasa Inggrisnya (malah kadang saya potong kata-kata yang berulang), sejauh bisa dipahami tanpa mengubah makna, dan sebisa mungkin menggunakan istilah yang dipakai Listiana Srisanti di buku-buku terjemahan HP, kecuali mungkin untuk Marauder (kalau diterjemahkan Perampok kok agak gimana ya). Mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak tepat, dan masih terbuka untuk menerima saran terjemahan yang pas, demi kenyamanan pembaca juga.

Oya, meski niat nerjemahin untuk pribadi, saya post di FF biar memaksa diri untuk konsisten nerjemahin sampai akhir, karena tiap chapternya ternyata semakin nambah word-nya. Hehe... jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak bisa update secepat yang _readers_ harapkan. Terima kasih sudah menikmati dan memberi masukan. :)

* * *

.

* * *

Asrama khusus Ketua Murid memang luar biasa. Hampir seperti menara Gryffindor, tetapi lebih kecil dan hanya dihuni dua orang. Di depan perapian ada sofa dan kursi berlengan nyaman seperti di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dua meja besar diletakkan di sisi ruangan yang saling berhadapan, dan di sebelah jendela terdapat rak buku. Di antara dua tangga spiral yang menuju ke kamar ada sebuah pintu.

Lily menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya, mendapati sebuah kamar mandi yang mewah.

"Kita memakai kamar mandi yang sama?" tanyanya, berpaling pada James, yang masih memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi seolah disuruh mengingatnya, terpesona. "Potter?"

James perlahan menoleh padanya.

"Hm?" sahutnya, bepaling kembali dari Lily untuk memandang tangga spiral.

Lily memandangnya dan tersenyum. James mirip anak-anak.

"Tidak ada," katanya, mendekati perapian, menjatuhkan diri di kursi berlengan seperti yang sering ditempatinya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ternyata lebih nyaman dibanding di menara Gryffindor. Dia menghela napas.

James memandangnya dan duduk di sofadi sebelahnya, menyandarkan tubuh ke belakang.

"Aku suka jadi Ketua Murid." Dia tersenyum pada langit-langit.

Lily tertawa dan berdiri. James terduduk tegak, memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Hari yang panjang, aku mau tidur," kata Lily canggung. "Er, selamat tidur."

James memperhatikan Lily berlari menuju tangga spiral sebelah kiri dan berlari balik. Alis James terangkat.

"Yang itu kamarmu," kata Lily, berlari menuju tangga sebelah kanan.

James terkekeh dan berdiri, meregangkan badan. Dia melangkah menuju tangga sebelah kanan, yang menuju kamar Lily, dan memandangnya. Lily muncul dari puncak tangga, mengenakan _tank top_ dan celana tidur, memandangnya bertanya-tanya.

"Apakah menurutmu tangga ini juga dimantrai?" tanya James."Di menara Gryffindor, kalau anak laki-laki mencoba naik ke kamar anak perempuan, tangganya berubah jadi luncuran, apa menurutmu itu juga berlaku di sini?"

Lily memandang ke bawah dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya jujur.

James mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan satu kaki di anak tangga pertama. Tak ada yang terjadi. Berjalan selangkah lagi, dan lagi-lagi tak ada yang terjadi. Dia mendongak memandang Lily, senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Lily memutar bola matanya.

"Selamat malam, Potter."

Berkata begitu, Lily berbalik menuju kamarnya. James turun dan menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengembuskan napas. Tempat tidur ini lebih nyaman daripada yang ada di asrama Gryffindor. Dia memandang sekeliling kamar, mendadak merasa kesepian. Di asrama biasanya, ada tiga tempat tidur lainnya, dengan tiga orang lagi yang saling bercakap sampai dia tidur. Sekali lagi dia mengembuskan napas dan berikutnya sudah tertidur.

James masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati tempat tidur _king-sized_. Dia berganti pakaian dengan baju tidurnya dan melompat ke tempat tidur. Dia sudah nyaris tertidur saat terdengar suara berdengung. Dia bangkit dan mengambil cermin dua-arahnya, yang sedang bergetar karena panggilan dari Sirius.

"Bicaralah, Pads," katanya pada cermin, dan wajah Sirius muncul.

"Di mana kau?" dengking Sirius. James baru ingat dia belum memberi tahu para Marauder soal asrama barunya.

"Aku di kamarku," kata James perlahan, mengamati wajah Sirius. Sirius menilai pakaian tidurnya dan melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak tinggal bersama kami lagi?" tanya Sirius sedih.

"Aku mungkin akan tidur di sana sesekali," kata James, membuat Sirius gembira sekali.

"Dan kau juga akan mengizinkanku tidur di sana, kan?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak. Aku tak mengizinkan anjing masuk ke kamarku."

Sirius terbahak. "Baiklah, sobat. Aku ingin melihat kamarmu!"

" _Kamar_ -nya?" tanya Remus, dan mendadak wajahnya muncul di cermin kecil itu. "James, kau dapat kamar sendiri? _Cool_ banget, deh! Kami boleh ke sana?"

James mengerling jam dinding. Masih pukul setengah sembilan. "Tentu saja. Jam malam kalian tidak sampai jam 10."

"Jam sepuluh? Jam malam kita sampai jam sembilan, James," Remus mengingatkan.

"Tidak lagi," James mengedip. "Ketua Murid, ingat? Kubilang jam malam kalian sampai jam sepuluh."

Sirius mengeluarkan tawa yang seperti gonggongan sementara Remus tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar pemimpin yang keren. Di mana kita bisa ketemu? Aku tak tahu di mana asrama Ketua Murid."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, James sudah menunggu di tangga menuju menara Gryffindor. Dia melihat Remus dan Sirius memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan dan turun.

"Prongsie!" teriak Sirius, menyambut James dengan pelukan jantan.

James tertawa dan balik memeluk Sirius sebelum memandang berkeliling.

"Mana Wormtail?"

"Dia sudah tidur," Remus yang menjawab. "Waktu kita sampai di kamar, ternyata dia sudah tidur."

James tertawa. "Dia bisa melihat asramaku lain kali. Lewat sini," katanya, memimpin kedua sahabatnya menuju koridor yang mengarah ke asrama Ketua Murid.

"Aneh sekali ya, kita tidak seasrama lagi," kata Remus.

"Memang, tapi aku juga menikmati pengaturan baru ini," James menyeringai. Dia melihat teman-temannya memasang ekspresi terluka. "Bukannya aku tidak merindukan kalian. Di sini sepi, tahu, hanya ada aku dan Evans."

"Kau dan Evans tinggal bersama?" Sirius mengangkat alisnya pada James, yang mendorongnya main-main.

Mereka tiba di pintu mahogani. James menyebutkan kata kuncinya dan mendorong pintu terbuka. Ekspresi Remus dan Sirius sama persis dengan James dan Lily waktu mereka pertama kali membuka pintu.

"Wow," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Remus, memandang bergantian dari perapian ke tangga. Sirius seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk pertama kalinya. Dia berjalan menuju perapian dan duduk di kursi berlengan yang tadi diduduki Lily.

"Ini betul-betul nyaman," dia mendesah.

James tertawa dan berpaling pada Remus, yang sekarang sedang mengamati buku-buku.

"Kamarmu sebelah mana?" tanya Sirius, memberi isyarat ke arah tangga.

"Kamarku yang sebelah kiri," kata James."Kamar Lily sebelah kanan."

Sirius bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati James. "Kau bisa menaiki tangganya?" tanyanya.

Remus berbalik, tertarik mendengar jawabannya.

"Sebetulnya... ya," jawab James, "Aku sudah mencoba."

Remus mengangkat alis terkesan, dan mendekati keduanya, matanya terpaku pada Sirius.

"Sirius, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Remus hati-hati, karena wajah Sirius sekarang dihiasi ekspresi nakal yang biasa. James menatap Sirius, yang mengabaikan keduanya, dan berjalan menuju tangga ke kamar Lily. James bertukar pandang dengan Remus, yang mengangkat bahu.

"EVANS!" teriak Sirius, menyebabkan James dan Remus terlonjak.

Di kamarnya, Lily mendadak terduduk. Dia mendengar seruan, 'Evans!' beberapa kali dan mengerang terganggu.

"APA?"

Siapa yang berani-beraninya membangunkannya? Disambarnya tongkat sihirnya, memandang ke bawah memastikan dirinya berpakaian. Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"EVANS!"

Lily menggeram begitu mengenali pemilik suara itu. "Black, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" katanya, menuruni tangga. Dia menyimpan tongkat di saku celananya.

James melongo memandang Lily turun hanya dengan mengenakan _tanktop_ dan celana pendek, rambutnya berantakan. Dia tak pernah melihat siapa pun secantik ini. Sirius dan Remus sama-sama melongo. Jubah seragam Hogwarts menghalangi imajinasi mereka, seperti yang sering didiskusikan anak laki-laki.

Lily sampai ke anak tangga paling bawah sehingga nyaris berhadapan sepenuhnya dengan Sirius.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ulangnya.

Sirius lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata.

Lily memandang berkeliling, melihat James dan Remus.

"Hai, Remus," sapanya tersenyum, sebelum kembali memandang James. "Lain kali, beri aku peringatan, oke?" katanya sebelum beralih ke kursi yang tadi ditempati Sirius.

"Sori," James tersedak. Lily mengerlingnya sekilas dengan senyuman. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke tempat tidur?"

"Tidak bisa, tidak setelah dibangunkan dengan kasar," kata Lily, memandang tajam Sirius, yang masih membeku di ujung tangga.

"Kau ingin aku yang membawamu ke tempat tidur, Evans?" Sirius menawarkan.

James merasakan sensasi panas di perutnya dan menatap Sirius, yang mengedip pada James untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya menggoda. Lily berdiri dan mendekati Sirius.

"Kenapa tidak," katanya, berdiri sangat dekat dengan Sirius, yang melompat ke belakang, terkejut. Lily menyeringai, mengedip pada Remus yang terbahak, lalu menaiki tangga. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu memandangnya pergi, dan mendengar suara pintu dibanting.

"Kau tahu, Prongsie," Sirius menoleh pada James, yang berseri-seri, "dia tidak separah itu."

Mendekati pukul sepuluh, James mengantar Remus dan Sirius kembali ke asrama mereka supaya tidak mendapatkan masalah karena berkeliaran terlalu malam. Kembali ke asrama khususnya, dia mendapati Lily duduk di kursi depan perapian, memandang api. James mengerjapkan mata, berpikir dia hanya mengkhayalkannya, tetapi itu betul-betul Lily. Dia duduk di sampingnya.

"Lily, kukira kau sudah kembali tidur," katanya lembut.

"Tidak," kata Lily tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari api. "Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan."

James mengusap rambutnya, sesuatu yang sering dilakukannya saat kehilangan kata-kata, membuat rambutnya makin berantakan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Dia sempat takut kalau-kalau terlalu banyak bertanya, tapi dia terkejut ketika Lily menjawabnya.

"Semuanya! NEWT, Voldemort, Severus," katanya, memandang James.

James mengatupkan rahang mendengar nama Snivellus.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua itu?" tanyanya, berusaha mengendalikan kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"NEWT, karena aku takut, dan aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku. Voldemort, dengan usaha rekrutmennya dan segala hal tentang Darah-Murni itu. Dan Severus... yah," dia terdiam sejenak, "kami dulunya bersahabat, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak sembilan tahun. Kau tahu itu?"

James tercengang, tak pernah menyadari bahwa Lily dan Snivellus saling mengenal selama itu.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah tahu."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," Lily memandang tangannya. "Dialah yang pertama kali memberitahuku kalau aku penyihir setelah mengamatiku di ayunan. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak bicara sepanjang musim panas, meskipun kami terpisah di Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Hestia tidak suka menulis karena membuat kukunya rusak." Lily tersenyum sendiri. "Sedangkan Alice, Gwenog, dan aku mulai dekat sejak Sev memanggilku... yah, kau-tahu-apa. Jadi, biasanya aku hanya berhubungan dengan Sev selama musim panas."

James menatapnya selama Lily bicara, memperhatikan bahwa Lily seringkali mengangkat tangan untuk mendorong rambut dari matanya.

"Tapi musim panas ini," Lily melanjutkan, kembali memandang api, matanya berkilau oleh air mata, "musim panas ini aku tak punya siapa pun selain Petunia yang bisa diajak bicara. Tuney, kakakku, yang membenciku hanya karena aku penyihir dan dia bukan."

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. James mengangkat tangan untuk mengusapnya, tapi Lily sudah melompat.

"Kurasa aku mau tidur."

Dan dia berlari menuju tangga. James memandangnya sampai terdengar pintu ditutup.

* * *

James terbangun keesokan paginya oleh sebuah guncangan di lengannya. Dia membuka mata dan samar-samar melihat Lily berdiri di atasnya, sudah memakai seragam. James duduk dan mengenakan kacamatanya, membuat penglihatannya lebih jelas.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menggosok mata.

"Waktunya untuk sarapan. Ayo, segeralah bersiap-siap," kata Lily, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. James hanya mengenakan celana pendek, dan Lily mendapati dirinya memandang dada telanjang James Potter. _Kau tak akan mengira Quidditch akan membuat badanmu seperti ini_ , pikirnya, memandang perut James.

James, memperhatikan Lily, menyeringai.

"Ada yang kausukai, Evans?" tanyanya.

Wajah Lily merona. Dia memutar bola mata dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bergegas sajalah," katanya, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Lily menuruni tangga dan mendekati rak buku. Dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan bergegas berbalik, melihat para Marauder dan teman-teman Lily masuk. Peter, Hestia, Alice, dan Gwenog, yang baru pertama kali ke sana, memandang berkeliling dengan tertarik. Hestia, yang memperhatikan Lily terlebih dahulu, menjerit dan berlari mendekati Lily, memeluknya.

"Kami _rindu_ padamu!"

Lily tertawa dan memeluknya balik. "Aku juga merindukan kalian." Dilihatnya Alice dan Gwenog juga tersenyum padanya.

"Tempat yang bagus," komentar Alice, meneliti sekelilingnya.

"Di mana James?" tanya Peter.

"Dia di kamarnya, masih tidur," jawab Lily, mengedikkan kepala ke arah tangga spiral, tempat James baru saja tiba di puncaknya.

Peter berlari, diikuti Remus dan Sirius, meninggalkan keempat gadis itu di bawah.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Lils," kata Gwenog dari kursi berlengan di depan perapian. "Dan aku betul-betul iri. Sofa ini jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan yang ada di ruang rekreasi!" Dia menatap Lily. "Apa kau akan mengizinkan kami nongkrong di sini alih-alih di ruang rekreasi? Di sana berisik sekali. Anak-anak kelas satu itu betul-betul menyebalkan, tak pernah berhenti bicara dan menjerit."

Lily tertawa. "Ya, kalian boleh ke sini kapan saja. Mau sarapan sekarang?" Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Gwenog.

"Sarapan!" Sirius berteriak gembira, berlari menuruni tangga spiral. "Apa aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan sarapan?"

Lily memutar matanya.

"Ya, aku yang mengatakannya. Cowokmu sudah siap?" Dia mengangguk ke arah kamar James.

"Bunga-Lily, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sirius, menirukan gaya perempuan.

"Oh, bersikaplah serius."

"Aku memang Sirius," Sirius mengedip pada Lily—menyebabkan ketiga gadis lainnya tertawa—dan berpaling ke tangga spiral. "PRONGSIE!" serunya.

"Ya, Pads," kata James, menuruni tangga sambil menguap, rambutnya sangat berantakan. Remus dan Peter di belakangnya

"Prongsie-poo!" jerit Sirius, memeluk James, yang menepuk punggung Sirius.

"Kenapa kau jadi sok manis begini?" tanya Remus.

"Kau tak tahu?" kata Sirius, merangkul bahu James. "Prongs sekarang jadi cowokku."

Dia mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya pada James, yang memandang Lily meminta penjelasan. Keempat gadis itu tertawa, jelas tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Itu tidak penting," kata Lily pada James. "Ayo saparan, aku lapar."

Dia memimpin keluar, diikuti Gwenog, Hestia, dan Alice. Hestia memberikan ciuman jauh pada Sirius, yang melepaskan tangannya dari bahu James, melongo memandangnya.

"Ayo, Pads," kata James, menepuk bahu Sirius. "Makan!"

Wajah Sirius menjadi cerah mendengar kata itu. "Makan!" serunya, menarik James ke pintu. Remus tertawa, mengikuti keduanya bersama Peter.

Seperti biasanya, McGonagall membagikan jadwal pelajaran mereka saat sarapan. Lily mengambil jadwalnya dari McGonagall dan menelitinya.

"Dua jam Mantra, Ramuan, dan Transfigurasi. Tidak terlalu parah, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya, memandang teman-temannya, tapi McGonagall yang menjawab.

"Semua murid NEWT dari Gryffindor mengikuti kelas yang sama karena kalian akan membutuhkan semua pelajaran itu untuk karir yang kalian harapkan," katanya, menyerahkan jadwal Alice. "Jadi kalian berempat akan sekelas," dia tersenyum pada mereka dan pergi.

"Bagus sekali!" kata Gwenog dengan suara dalam, sebelum kembali ke roti panggangnya. Mereka berempat makan sambil mendiskusikan pelajaran yang akan mereka ikuti bersama-sama, lalu bangkit menuju kelas Mantra.

"Jadi, Lily, bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama Potter?" tanya Alice yang berjalan di samping Lily.

"Aneh, kukira, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan, kami kan baru tinggal di sana semalam," Lily mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku masuk ke kamarnya pagi ini dan baunya seperti kaus kaki!"

Alice, Hestia, dan Gwenog terbahak.

"Menjijikkan. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cowok-cowok bisa tahan di kamar dengan bau seperti itu sepanjang malam," kata Gwenog saat mereka duduk di kelas Mantra. "Kami mendatangi kamar pada Marauder semalam untuk bertanya kalau-kalau mereka tahu di mana kau, mengingat James teman mereka, dan baunya sudah lebih parah dari kandang babi."

"Tidak baik bicara begitu, Jones."

Keempatnya berbalik, mendapati para Marauder duduk sambil menyeringai di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Alice keceplosan, merasa terganggu. Belakangan ini dia merasa para Marauder ada di mana-mana, dan terlalu banyak terlibat pada kehidupan mereka. Dia memang menyukai para Marauder, tapi tak diragukan lagi, sekelas dengan keempatnya tak akan membantunya lulus.

"Waktu McGonagall bilang semua murid NEWT dari Gryffindor akan sekelas, kukira dia juga memaksudkan itu termasuk anak laki-laki," gumam Hestia pada Alice.

Lily mengerang. Apa belum cukup dia seasrama dengan Potter, dan masih harus ditambah sekelas dengannya di semua pelajaran?

"Tepat sekali, Hestia sayang," kata Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia yang, mengejutkan Lily, sedikit merona.

Lily memandang Hestia, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan memohon. Lily mengangguk dan mengucapkan tanpa suara, "Kita bicarakan ini nanti."

Hestia tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

Tepat saat itu, Profesor Flitwick berdiri dan mulai menguliahi mereka tentang NEWT. Hanya Lily dan Remus yang sepenuhnya memperhatikan: murid-murid perempuan mulai menggambar atau mencorat-coret buku catatan mereka, James dan Sirius memantrai pena bulu mereka agar menari, sementara Peter menonton dengan terpesona. Topik NEWT menghabiskan hampir separo pelajaran, tetapi karena Mantra dijadwalkan selama dua jam, Flitwick menginstruksikan agar mereka mengulang kembali mantra-mantra yang sudah mereka pelajari sejak OWL.

Mantra adalah saat paling sempurna untuk mengobrol, dan karena mereka dijadwalkan untuk belajar bersama Hufflepuff, yang asyik dengan kelompoknya sendiri, anak-anak Gryffindor bebas mengobrol dengan sesama mereka. Frank Longbottom, yang juga dari Gryffindor, bergabung bersama para gadis. Lily memperhatikan wajah Alice yang merona merah ketika Frank tersenyum padanya. Ini akan menjadi tambahan topik pembicaraan mereka nanti.

Beberapa menit setelah Frank bergabung, Lily merasa lengannya dicengkeram seseorang. Berbalik, dia melihat Sirius duduk di sampingnya. Lily mengibaskan lengannya hingga terlepas dan menjauh dari Sirius, dan James menggantikannya duduk di samping Lily.

"Jadi, Potter, kau sudah mengajaknya kencan?" tanya Frank ke seberang lingkaran mereka.

Wajah James berubah merah, begitu pula Lily. Tiga Marauder yang lain dan kawan-kawan Lily meledak tertawa.

"Belum," Lily yang menjawab Frank dengan agak defensif. James memberinya senyum menghargai, lalu mendelik pada teman-temannya sampai mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Bercanda, Potter," Frank tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menepuk bahu James.

James memutar mata dan menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran tersebut dengan berusaha keras untuk menghindari memandang Lily. Ketika pelajaran berakhir, mereka semua berebut meninggalkan kelas. Lily mendapati dirinya berjalan di samping Remus.

"Halo, Lily," Remus tersenyum padanya selagi mereka berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"Hai, Remus," Lily balas tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Remus pelan.

Lily yang mengangguk. Dia selalu menyukai Remus. Mereka pernah berkencan singkat, hanya sekitar dua hari, tanpa sepengetahuan James, di kelas lima saat mereka sama-sama menjadi Prefek, tapi Remus mengakhirinya karena kesetiaannya pada James. Meski tidak menyukai Remus dalam arti khusus, mereka berteman baik, jadi Lily tak ingin melukai perasannya.

"James belum mengajakmu kencan, ya?"

"Bukannya kau pasti tahu kalau dia sudah mengajakku?" tanya Lily, alisnya terangkat.

Remus mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus bertanya?"

"Aku penasaran. Kupikir mungkin kau berbohong pada Longbottom soal James yang belum mengajakmu karena pertanyaan jahilnya," Remus mengangkat bahu.

Lily tertawa. "Aku? Berbohong untuk Potter? Wow, kayak kau tidak mengenalku saja, Remus."

Remus tersenyum ragu, memandang sedih Lily. "Kau sama sekali tak menyukainya, Lily? Maksudku, dia bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu."

Lily tersentak memandang Remus.

"Benarkah? Sebegitu lama?" tanyanya pelan, menoleh memandang James dan Sirius yang sedang mengobrol bersemangat beberapa meter dari mereka. Dia memperhatikan tangan James yang melompat ke rambutnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan, menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Sirius.

Remus tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk. Lily masih terpaku memandang James. Enam tahun waktu yang cukup lama. Remus diam-diam meninggalkan Lily yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan mendatangi Sirius dan James, menepuk bahu James. Lily memperhatikan James menanyai Remus, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, dan James menjatuhkan bahunya santai.

"Lily!"

Lily terlonjak. Severus sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Lily mengerling Marauder; keempatnya membeku dan berbalik. Remus berada di antara James dan Sirius, tangannya menahan pada bahu keduanya, sementara Peter terpaku melihat ekspresi Sirius dan James. Sirius tampak marah, matanya terpaku pada Severus. James, meski juga tampak marah, memandang Lily agak khawatir. James mendengar Hestia mendekat dan berdiri di sisi lain Sirius tapi mengabaikannya. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah apa yang Lily ceritakan semalam, yang James yakin sudah dilupakan Lily, dia khawatir Severus akan melukai Lily, bukan secara fisik melainkan emosional. James mencabut tongkat sihirnya, melihat Sirius melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lily," ujar Severus ketika akhirnya tiba di sampingnya. Lily berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya, ekspresinya tidak bersahabat. "Hai."

Lily hanya memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Severus menatap mata hijau cemerlang yang sangat dikenalnya, terluka ketika tidak mendapati persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin ketika dia berbicara. Ketika Lily masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, Severus berdeham.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya, berusaha meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Baik."

Nada bicaranya biasa saja, tapi Severus mendengar kemarahan tersirat di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana musim panasmu?" tanya Severus, senang bahwa setidaknya Lily menjawab, tetapi langsung menyadari dia menanyakan hal yang salah ketika mata Lily menyipit. Severus juga memperhatikan bahwa di belakang Lily, James juga menyipitkan mata.

"Musim panasku?" kata Lily dengan suara rendah. "Musim panasku? Yah, coba kuingat. Aku terjebak di rumah bersama Tuney, yang tidak ingin melakukan apapun denganku dan selalu keluar bersama pacarnya. Orangtuaku harus mengerjakan banyak hal setiap harinya. Aku hanya duduk di rumah berusaha menghibur diri sendiri," suaranya bergetar.

Severus tersentak mendengar kemarahan dan tuduhan dalam suaranya.

"Aku sebetulnya ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau sedang tidak bicara denganku," bisiknya.

"Oh, kenapa begitu, Severus?"

Severus memperhatikan suara Lily mengeras. Dia sakit hati menyadari Lily memanggilnya dengan nama depannya alih-alih nama panggilan Lily untuknya, 'Sev'.

"Karena aku memanggilmu kau-tahu-apa," katanya pelan, memandang lantai.

"Sori, aku tak tahu maksudmu," kata Lily marah, tak peduli itu menyakiti Severus. "Apa maksudmu dengan kau-tahu-apa?"

"Darah-Lumpur," bisik Severus, mendongak memandangnya. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Maafkan aku." Dia memberinya senyum sedih yang tak dibalas Lily.

"Kenapa kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu? Kau memanggil semua kelahiran-Muggle yang lain dengan Darah-Lumpur. Kenapa aku berbeda?"

Severus tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Setelah beberapa saat, Lily memutar mata dan berbalik akan pergi, tapi Severus mencengkeram lengannya. Para Marauder, bahkan termasuk Lupin, yang biasanya paling tenang, mendesis.

"Lily, aku sudah minta maaf, apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Severus.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku sendiri," kata Lily, berbalik menatapnya. "Kita dulu memang teman, Severus! Aku mempercayaimu! Aku berdiri membelamu di depan semua orang, dan waktu aku berusaha membantumu, kau memanggilku Darah-Lumpur, dan sekarang kau mengharapkan aku _memaafkanmu_?" Suaranya pelan, tapi Severus merasa Lily sedang berteriak padanya. "Itu tak akan terjadi," katanya dengan nada final dan menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Severus.

"Tapi, Lily..."

"Tidak. Kalaupun toh aku memaafkanmu, apa bedanya?" kata Lily, mundur beberapa langkah darinya. "Kau begitu tertarik ingin bergabung dengan Voldemort dan menjadi Pelahap Maut-nya... kaulihat, kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya! Hal terbesar yang dia inginkan adalah menyingkirkan Darah-Lumpur sepertiku." Air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya. "Jadi, kaulihat kan, aku sedang membantumu. Kau tak harus memilih."

Usai kalimat panjang itu, Severus memperhatikan Lily Evans memunggunginya dan berjalan ke arah Hestia, yang mendelik pada Severus sebelum menggandeng Lily dan mengajaknya masuk ke Aula Besar.

"Kau mendengarnya," sergah Peter dengan nada menghina. "Tinggalkan dia."

Severus mengabaikannya dan menoleh pada Potter, yang masih melotot padanya. Dia memandang Potter beberapa detik, kebencian meluap dalam dirinya, sebelum memasuki Aula Besar, masih bisa merasakan tatapan mereka sampai dia duduk di meja Slytherin bersama Avery, Mulciber, dan Dolohov, yang menepuk punggungnya.

Severus melihat para Marauder masuk ke Aula, dan Potter mengambil tempat di samping Lily. Dia mengawasi Potter mengatakan sesuatu pada Lily, yang tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Severus merasa tertusuk hatinya dan mengasihani diri sendiri, lalu meninggalkan Aula tanpa memperhatikan Lily, kembali ke asramanya.

Di meja Gryffindor, James sedang bercerita kepada para Marauder dengan suara pelan tentang apa yang terjadi setelah Remus dan Sirius meninggalkan asrama Ketua Murid semalam.

"Dasar Snivellus!" Sirius berbisik marah sehingga Lily tidak mendengarnya. "Dia benar-benar brengsek! Mereka dulunya berteman dan dia memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur?"

Remus hanya menggelengkan kepala, setuju dengan Sirius, sementara Peter hanya melongo memandang James seolah menunggunya melompat dan mengatakan, 'Hanya bercanda!' Merasa tidak nyaman, Sirius bangkit, mendorong James, dan duduk di samping Lily.

"Ya, Sirius?" kata Lily, alisnya terangkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sirius memandang Lily, yang tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Trims," katanya pelan, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Aula Besar bersama teman-temannya.

"Wow, Sirius," Remus tampak terkesan. "Aku tak tahu kau punya sisi sensitif."

James tertawa. Sirius menggulung serbet dan melemparnya pada Remus, yang dengan mudah menghindar.

"Ayo, waktunya Ramuan," kata Sirius, memungut bukunya dan memimpin yang lain ke kelas Ramuan.

Pelajaran Ramuan dan Transfigurasi berlalu dengan cepat. Sebelum dia menyadarinya, Lily sudah naik ke asrama Ketua Murid, duduk di mejanya, mengerjakan esai yang diberikan McGonagall mengenai transfigurasi api. Dia sudah mengerjakan setenganya dengan dahi berkerut ketika James masuk, mengenakan jubah Quidditch-nya dan memanggul sapu. Lily mendongak dan melihat rambutnya yang berantakan kena angin dan basah kuyup.

Dia memandang keluar jendela. Di luar ternyata hujan. Aneh, dia bahkan tidak mendengar gemuruh petir. Dia kembali memandang James, tersenyum, dan kembali pada esainya. Meskipun demikian, James menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada esai Lily, membuatnya menggulung dan meletakkan diri di rak buku.

"Kau ini ngapain?" tanya Lily, menatap perkamennya.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?" Lily mengerling jubah Quidditch James yang basah dan penuh lumpur.

James melihat ke bawah dan menangguk.

"Tak masalah," katanya, nyengir. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada perkamen Lily, yang terbang menuju meja di depan Lily dan menggelar diri, sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan sapu di tangga. Lily memutar mata dan kembali pada esainya.

Dia baru saja selesai ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan James keluar, hanya mengenakan handuk di bagian bawah. Lily harus menahan diri untuk tidak terus mengerlingnya sementara James menyambar sapunya dan membawanya ke kamar. Sebelum Lily selesai menggulung perkamennya dengan puas, James sudah menuruni tangga (rambutnya masih basah) dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos biru tua. Dia berjalan ke kursi berlengan di depan perapian, memberi isyarat pada Lily untuk mengikutinya. Lily menurutinya dan duduk di kursi yang lain, menekuk lututnya sedemikian rupa sehingga dia bersandar pada lengan kursi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku bisa menyimpulkan itu sendiri," Lily tersenyum.

James memutar matanya, tapi terlihat sedikit rileks.

"Tentang apa yang dikatakan Frank di kelas Mantra," dia memulai, dan senyum Lily lenyap, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi."

Lily memandangnya bingung. Dia agak kaget, terlebih setelah apa yang Remus katakan padanya. James memandangnya, dan Lily mendapati dirinya sedang menatap mata cokelat itu, yang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Lily mengenalnya, tidak ada sinar di dalamnya. Kedua mata itu tampak mati. Lily sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi James menggeleng.

"Tak perlu mengatakan sesuatu, Lils," dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin bertanya. Kau ingat tentang semalam?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau ingat semalam kau duduk di sini bicara denganku?"

"Oh, itu. Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?" tanya Lily hati-hati. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi James yang menjadi lebih cerah.

"Jadi, apakah kau memberitahuku semua itu dengan terpaksa?" tanya James sambil tersenyum.

Lily tertawa dan mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya, membalas senyum James.

James berdiri dan menggeliat. "Kurasa aku mau naik sekarang."

"Kenapa? Ini baru jam delapan, dan kau punya banyak PR," dia menambahkan dengan tegas.

James mengerang.

"Aku tahu, hidup bersamamu akan mengubahku jadi seseorang bermuka dua."

Dia menuju mejanya, menarik buku Transfigurasi-nya dengan helaan napas.

Lily tertawa. "Kau seperti orang disiksa saja." Dia berjalan ke mejanya sendiri, mendengar James menggumamkan hal-hal seperti, "Kurang lebih begitu," membuatnya tersenyum. Dia sekarang mengambil buku Ramuan-nya dan segulung perkamen, dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Slughorn sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya dengan bunyi pena bulu menggores perkamen. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan para Marauder masuk. James, yang tenggelam dalam esai Transfigurasi-nya, dengan kerut kecil menghiasi dahinya dan menggigiti lidahnya, tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya masuk. Meski begitu, Lily mendengar kedatangan mereka. Kepalanya tersentak, dan dia melihat ketiga Marauder memandang James dengan ekspresi terkejut dan geli.

Dia mengawasi Sirius mencabut tongkatnya, mengedip padanya, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada James. Terdengar teriakan keras, dan James tergantung di udara pada pergelangan kakinya. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter tertawa, dan Lily mendengar dirinya tertawa bersama mereka. James, masih tergantung terbalik, menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Sirius, yang rambutnya mendadak jabrik dan kusut, membuatnya menjerit. Tangan Sirius melompat ke kepalanya, dan James terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi!" teriak Sirius, memandang James yang nyangir, wajahnya masih merah akibat darah yang tadi mengalir deras ke kepalanya.

"Ah, apa aku yang membuat rambutmu berantakan, Padfoot?" kata James tak bersalah.

Sirius melotot padanya sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi, tampak jelas ingin segera merapikan rambutnya. Remus dan Peter masih tergelak; James, tertawa sendiri, menggulung esai Transfigurasi-nya yang baru setengah jadi, dan menyimpannya dalam tas. Lily menggulung PR Ramuan-nya yang sudah selesai, memasukkannya dalam tas, dan naik untuk menyimpan tasnya di dalam kamar.

Sewaktu dia turun, dia mendapati Sirius, yang rambutnya masih jabrik berantakan, berteriak pada James, yang tertawa bersama Remus dan Peter, keduanya menolak mengembalikan rambutnya.

"Rapikan rambutku segera!" Sirius meneriaki James, yang menggeleng, menyeringai pada Sirius.

Sirius meraung frustrasi. Lily tertawa. Sirius memandang berkeliling dan berseru, "Bunga-Lily!"

Lily memutar matanya, tertawa, dan mulai mengelilinginya.

" _Please_ , _please_ , _please_ , kau bisa merapikan kembali rambutku!" dia memohon, berlutut di depan Lily yang masih tertawa.

"Kupikir rambutmu tak ada masalah, Black," dia menyeringai.

"Memang, rambutku kan selembut bayi," kata Sirius polos. "Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mengembalikannya semenarik sebelumnya," dia mengedip.

Lily memutar mata, mengelilinginya. "Rambutmu sama sekali tak menarik, Black," dia bergerak ke arah pintu. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, dia tergantung terbalik pada pergelangan kakinya. "Turunkan aku!" jeritnya, memandang Sirius yang menyeringai.

"Tentu, asalkan kau berjanji merapikan rambutku."

Lily menghela napas dan mengangguk, dan terduduk di lantai. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke rambut Sirius, membuatnya berdiri. Sirius menghela napas, menunggu rambutnya jatuh ke wajahnya, tapi tak pernah terjadi. Dia menatap Lily yang menyeringai.

"Kau memintaku untuk merapikannya. Kau tidak bilang bentuknya harus bagaimana."

Berkata begitu, Lily keluar dari asrama, masih bisa mendengar James, Remus, dan Peter tertawa, meninggalkan Sirius yang rambutnya masih berdiri.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, menyebutkan kata kuncinya, dan memanjat masuk, disambut jeritan dari seisi ruangan. Dia memandang berkeliling, melihat anak-anak kelas satu menjerit dan berlari mengelilingi ruang rekreasi, membuat anak-anak lain tidak suka. Dia meneliti seisi ruangan rekreasi, mendadak merasakan nuansa nostalgia. Dia menemukan teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi.

"Aku sungguh berharap Lily ke sini, dia yang biasanya paham soal ini," gerutu Gwenog, mencoret sesuatu dengan sebal.

"Wow, ini seperti keajaiban," kata Lily, tersenyum pada Gwenog yang mendongak.

"Lily!" jerit Hestia.

"Hai," kata Lily, tersenyum. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah waktu bertatapan dengan Hestia. "Aku ingin bicara padamu. Dan kau juga," tambahnya pada Alice.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Gwenog.

"Yah, aku belum melihatmu tersipu di depan teman-temanmu," kata Lily, membuat alis Gwenog terangkat, memandang bergantian Hestia dan Alice yang merona. "Jadi, kita mulai dari Alice, kalau begitu. Frank?" dia tersenyum, membuat wajah Alice semakin merah.

"Alice, kau suka Frank?" pekik Gwenog.

"Ooh, Frank dan Alice Longbottom," kata Hestia dengan suara manis, tersenyum genit pada Alice.

"Ooh, Sirius dan Hestia Black," Lily menyeringai, memandang Hestia yang berubah pucat.

"Diam, Lily," kata Hestia pelan.

"Kau suka Sirius?" jerit Gwenog.

"Siapa yang suka Sirius?" terdengar suara Sirius. Pemilik suara itu sedang mendekati mereka.


	5. Chapter 5: Kejutan Tak Menyenangkan

**BAB 5 KEJUTAN TAK MENYENANGKAN  
.**

"Tak ada" kata Lily, memandang Sirius.

"Yang benar saja," dengus Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia. Sisa anggota Marauder mendatangi mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" kata Alice, mulai tertawa. Rambut Sirius masih persis sama seperti waktu Lily meninggalkan asrama Ketua Murid. Mereka mengawasi selagi ekspresi Sirius menjadi gelap dan terus mendelik pada Lily, yang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Betulkan, Evans," geram Sirius. Alice, Hestia, dan Gwenog meledak tertawa.

"Kau yang melakukan ini?" kata Alice di sela-sela tawanya. Lily menyunggingkan senyum tak bersalah pada Sirius.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali, Evans!" dengkingnya, maju selangkah mendekati Lily. Mendapati Lily bertahan menolak, dia menghentakkan kakinya. "Ini tidak adil!"

Hestia menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada rambut Sirius, yang terjatuh anggun ke kepalanya. Sirius menoleh pada Hestia dengan senyum lebar, "Jones, aku bisa menciummu."

Hestia memutar matanya, berusaha menutupi rona di wajahnya, dan Lily, Alice, dan Gwenog harus menahan tawa. James, yang mengawasi Lily, mengangkat alis, bergantian memandang Hestia dan Sirius. Lily menangkap pandangannya dan memberinya tatapan memohon. _Jones menyukai Sirius?_ pikir James, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sirius menoleh pada Lily dengan ekspresi terhina sebelum menuju kamarnya. Remus dan Peter mengikutinya.

"Ikut, Lily?" tanya James, mengedikkan kepala ke pintu. "Sudah jam 9."

Lily menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa," dia memberikan cium jauh pada teman-temannya sebelum mengikuti James meninggalkan ruangan.

Setibanya Lily dan James di asrama mereka, mereka mendapati Profesor Dumbledore sedang duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian. Lily mengerjap, memastikan dia melihat dengan benar. Dumbledore menoleh dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang. Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan kembali," katanya, memberi isyarat ke kursi berlengan. Lily dan James duduk dan memandang Dumbledore, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kukira kalian menikmati hari pertama kalian?" tanyanya sopan, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua Ketua Murid. "Nah, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kalian," nada bicaranya lebih sungguh-sungguh. "Tempat tinggal kalian yang baru."

Lily memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi tersebut, lalu ke Dumbledore, ingin tahu apa yang akan dia sampaikan selanjutnya. Ketika Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Lily angkat bicara. "Apakah ada masalah, Sir?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah," Dumbledore tersenyum pada Lily, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal pada kalian."

Lily kembali rileks. Baru dua hari dia menikmati asrama barunya, tetapi dia tak ingin pindah.

"Pasti sangat sepi mengingat kalian hanya berdua di sini. Dan aku sangat memahami bahwa kalian berdua adalah remaja dengan segala hormonnya..."

Lily merasa wajahnya memerah, menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Profesor Dumbledore, kalau boleh saya memohon untuk tidak melanjutkan ini," kata Lily dengan suara melengking. "Kami tidak berpikiran begitu satu sama lain."

Mata Dumbledore berkilat memandang James, yang berubah pucat, tetapi Lily melanjutkan, "Dan saya berjanji tak akan terjadi apa-apa di sini."

Profesor Dumbledore tampak geli. "Kalau begitu, maaf sudah membuat kalian tak nyaman." Dia berdiri. Lily dan James juga berdiri, baru duduk lagi setelah Dumbledore keluar.

"Bukannya tadi dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya James malu-malu.

Lily mengangguk, masih _shock_. Dia sendiri belum pernah memikirkan soal pengaturan asrama ini sejauh itu. Tinggal berdua saja memang terasa begitu intim. Dia memandang James, yang tidak membalasnya, lehernya merah.

"Kurasa aku mau tidur sekarang," kata Lily canggung. Dia bangkit menuju kamarnya, tapi James menyambar lengannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Lily kembali duduk. "Tentu. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

James membuka mulut, tapi tepat saat itu terdengar ketukan di jendela. James berdiri dan membukanya untuk mempersilakan seekor burung hantu melayang masuk.

"Jackie!" teriaknya gembira, mengenali si burung hantu. Dia melepas surat di kakinya. Burung hantu itu diam menunggu. James memutar matanya; sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang tuanya menunggu balasannya. "Boleh kubalas ini dulu?" tanya James, menoleh pada Lily, yang mengangguk.

Jackie si burung hantu terbang menuju Lily dan bertengger di kepalanya. "Eh, hai," sapa Lily padanya. James menonton penuh minat ketika Jackie mulai mematuki kepala Lily. "Ouch!" jerit Lily, melindungi kepalanya. James berlari mendekat dan mengambil Jackie darinya.

"Kukira dia menyukai rambutmu," James berusaha menahan tawa menyaksikan Lily mendelik pada burung hantunya. "Kukira dia tak pernah melihat rambut merah sebelumnya."

"Rambutku merah gelap, terima kasih banyak, dan burung hantumu tak punya alasan untuk mencoba mengoyak rambutku." Lily meleletkan lidah pada si burung hantu.

James masih terbahak sambil membawa Jackie ke mejanya. "Aku janji dia akan bersikap baik." Berkata begitu, dia duduk di mejanya.

Lily meregangkan badan sebelum melangkah ke tangga. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

James merobek amplop suratnya dan mulai membaca.

.  
 _James,_

 _Apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts? Kami sama sekali belum mendengar kabar darimu, mengecewakan sekali. Ibumu sedang memelototimu sekarang, jadi waspadalah._

 _Bagaimana kabar Sirius? Remus? Apa lelucon perdana kalian tahun ini? Bagaimana dengan Quidditch? Bagaimana kabar Lily Evans? Jangan memandang (perkamen) kami seperti itu. Kau sudah menyukainya sejak kelas satu._

 _Siapa yang jadi Ketua Murid Perempuan?_

 _Kami punya banyak sekali pertanyaan, James! Satu lagi, apa kau akan tinggal di Hogwarts saat liburan Natal? Kami lebih suka kalau kau pulang dan mengajak teman-temanmu._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Mum dan Dad  
_.

James tertawa. Dari tulisan tangannya, dia yakin ayahnyalah yang menulis surat. Dia menarik sebuah perkamen baru dan pena bulu untuk menuliskan balasannya.

.  
 _Mum dan Dad,_

 _Hogwarts lebih keren dari biasanya. Menjadi Ketua Murid, mendadak saja dihormati semua orang. Dan aku juga mengubah jam malam Sirius dan Remus supaya kami bisa berkeliaran, dan... yah, kenapa tidak? Hal menyenangkan lainnya dengan menjadi Ketua Murid. (Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mum, kenapa Mum harus memelototi putramu yang tampan ini?)_

 _Sirius baik-baik saja, Remus juga. Oh, lelucon perdana kami keren banget. Berani sumpah kali ini kami mengalahkan diri kami sendiri. Kami mengubah langit-langit Aula besar menjadi_ pink _, dan membuat hujan emas Leprechaun. Lalu kami memantrai bintang-bintang supaya membentuk kalimat, 'Tahun akhir, Marauder! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs'. Bagus sekali, kalau boleh kubilang. Dan kemudian Dumbledore berdiri dan menambahinya jadi, 'Tahun Akhir, Marauder! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan (Ketua Murid yang terhormat) Prongs'. Jadi lelucon perdana kita sukses besar! Aku belum mulai latihan, kan baru sehari. Tapi kami akan segera mengatur jadwal berlatih._

 _Ketua Murid Perempuan adalah Lily Evans. Tentu saja. Apakah Mum dan Dad tahu kalau Ketua Murid mendapatkan asrama tersendiri? Jadi Lily dan aku tinggal berdua saja di asrama yang terdiri dari ruang rekreasi dan dua kamar tidur. Betul, KAMAR TIDUR. Lily dan aku sebetulnya sedang ngobrol, tanpa dia berteriak padaku sekalipun. Kukira kami bisa berteman sekarang._

 _Jangan menggodaku soal Lily, atau aku akan memantrai Mum dan Dad lewat surat ini._

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal Lily, sepertinya Jackie naksir rambut Lily. Dia terbang ke kepalanya untuk menyerang rambutnya. Benar-benar menggelikan._

 _Sejujurnya, aku belum tahu soal liburan Natal. Aku memang ingin pulang. Kita lihat saja nanti._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _James  
_.

Dia mengikatkan suratnya ke kaki Jackie yang langsung terbang keluar jendela. James melangkah ke kursi berlengan dan duduk, memikirkan Lily. Dia masih menyukainya lebih dari sekadar teman, dan tentu saja masih ingin kencan bersamanya, tapi bukan itu yang dia pikirkan. Dia berpikir soal Voldemort. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau Voldemort melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lily? James yakin Voldemort akan mengirimi Lily surat berisi ajakan bergabung, dan dia juga yakin Lily akan menolaknya. Akankah Voldemort melukainya, kalau begitu? James tahu jawabannya, dan itu membuatnya sakit perut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa Lily. Lily sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya sekian lama.

Dia tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Lily duduk di sampingnya, masih mengenakan jubah seragamnya. "Kukira kau naik untuk ganti baju?" tanyanya, mengamati jubah Lily.

"Tadinya, tapi kuputuskan untuk sekalian mandi saja nanti, jadi aku bisa bicara denganmu sekarang," Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Untuk memutuskan itu saja kau butuh waktu lama?" tanya James masuk akal: Lily sudah pergi selama 10 menit.

Lily merona, menghindari pandangan James. "Pikirkan saja." James membiarkan saja ketika Lily mengubah topik, "Bagaimana Quidditch?"

"Kami belum mulai latihan." James menyeka rambutnya yang masih basah, tapi tetap saja berantakan.

"Bukannya kemarin kau pakai jubah Quidditch?"

James menyadari bahwa Lily betul-betul ingin tahu, dan ini membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Biasanya aku ke sana untuk merenung. Dan jubah Quidditch lebih nyaman dipakai terbang."

Lily mengerutkan dahi. Terdengar masuk akal. "Aku ingin sekali punya tempat khusus untuk merenung."

James memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Yah, Hestia biasanya merenung di menara Astronomi, Alice lebih suka kandang burung hantu, entah kenapa," dia menambahkan sebagai tanggapan terhadap James yang mengerutkan hidung; kandang burung hantu biasanya bau. "Gwenog sering ke lapangan Quidditch, kau juga ke sana." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap aku punya tempat seperti itu."

James mengamatinya menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinganya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu suatu tempat. Ganti jubahmu dengan pakaian Muggle."

Lily mengernyit. James tidak terlihat sedang menggodanya, jadi dia mengangkat bahu dan menuju kamarnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian Muggle pertama yang diraihnya, berupa jins ketat dan kaos oblong, lalu turun lagi. James tersenyum senang melihat pakaian yang Lily kenakan.

"Kau sendiri tidak ganti baju?" tanya Lily, mengamati keringat James.

"Aku takkan terganggu. Kita akan pakai jubah," James tersenyum lebar.

"Jubah apa?" kata Lily bingung.

James menarik jubah berkilau dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di meja. "Ini jubah ayahku yang dihadiahkannya padaku waktu aku berulang tahun kesebelas. Ini namanya Jubah Gaib."

Lily mendekat untuk mengamati jubah itu, tertarik. "Jubah Gaib sungguhan? Itu kan langka sekali!"

Dia menyentuh salah satu ujungnya, merasakan kelembutan bahannya. Dia tak menyadari seberapa dekat dia berdiri dari James, sampai dia mendongak dan mendapati wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Lily memandang ke dalam mata cokelatnya, melihat mata hijaunya terpantul di dalamnya, lalu tersenyum.

Terkejut, James balas tersenyum. Dia menarik Jubah itu dengan lembut dari tangan Lily dan menyelubungkannya pada mereka berdua. Lily menunduk dan merasakan sensasi aneh karena tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Aneh sekali," gumamnya.

James tertawa. "Kau akan terbiasa. Ayo." Dan dia mendului ke pintu.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan koridor di malam hari," bisik Lily, memandang berkeliling gugup. "Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap?"

"Tak ada yang bisa melihat kita. Lagi pula, kita kan Ketua Murid. Kita tak punya jam malam," James mengedip, meneruskan berjalan. Lily berusaha menjaga agar tetap dekat padanya.

"Tapi kita ke mana persisnya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Masih di lantai ini, tapi di sisi lain kastil. Kau lihat saja nanti."

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Lily terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Dia tak pernah melanggar jam malam, ataupun meninggalkan asrama di malam hari, dan kastil terasa menakutkan malam-malam begini. Rasanya gelap gulita, sehingga Lily menarik tongkat sihirnya dari saku.

"Apakah ada yang memperhatikan kalau aku menyalakan tongkat?"

James menggeleng.

 _"Lumos_ ," katanya, dan seberkas cahaya kecil muncul dari ujung tongkatnya. Dia merasa lega setelah bisa melihat.

Merasakan ketegangan Lily, James meletakkan tangan di bahunya. "Tenang, Lily. Ada aku di sini," katanya, memimpinnya ke sisi lain kastil. Untuk beberapa alasan, Lily merasa lebih tenang.

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya sewaktu James berhenti di depan sebuah dinding.

"Shh," bisik James, mundur menghadap dinding itu, dan sepenuhnya terlihat, meninggalkan Lily di bawah Jubah. Lily tersentak ketika sebuah pintu mendadak muncul di dinding. James menggapai ke arahnya. Lily melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan menyerahkannya pada James, yang menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk.

Lily memandang berkeliling, tersenyum. Ada rak buku berjajar di dinding, dua kursi berlengan di tengah ruangan dengan sebuah perapian, dan hiasan gantung bernuansa Gryffindor. Lily memandang James, yang tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajah Lily.

"Di mana kita?"

"Ini adalah Kamar Kebutuhan," kata James, membentangkan lengannya. "Juga dikenal sebagai..."

"Ruang Datang dan Pergi," Lily menyelesaikan, memandang berkeliling dengan takjub. "Kupikir ruangan ini hanya mitos," tambahnya pada diri sendiri, berkeliling sepanjang rak buku yang dilengkapi dengan seluruh buku favoritnya: buku-buku Muggle maupun sihir.

"Apa itu Cinderella?" tanya James, mengambil sebuah buku dari salah satu rak.

"Itu dongeng anak-anak Muggle," kata Lily, mengambil buku itu darinya, tersenyum pada sampulnya.

"Kedengarannya seperti nama penyakit," James mengerutkan hidung membaca judulnya.

Lily tertawa, mengembalikan buku itu pada raknya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

James membalas senyumnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Tidak terlalu 'wah', tapi ini tempat yang sepi, hanya kau dan aku yang bisa masuk."

"Bagaimana caranya masuk?"

"Mudah saja, sebetulnya. Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah berjalan bolak-balik tiga kali di depan dinding sambil memikirkan tempat yang kauinginkan, lalu buka matamu, dan... _jreng_!"

Lily tersenyum sambil memandang kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Evans?" tanya James, meletakkan jari di dagu Lily, mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap matanya. Lily mengangguk dan mundur selangkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Aku tak ingin merenung malam ini."

James tersenyum sambil menarik Jubah Gaib dari sakunya, tapi Lily menggeleng. "Lupakan Jubah itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkeliaran di kastil pada malam hari, jadi aku tak ingin bersembunyi. Apa gunanya jadi Ketua Murid kalau aku tak bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?" Senyum jahil membayangi wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu," James tersenyum padanya.

Lily memutar mata dan menarik lengan James. "Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan ke asrama Ketua Murid dengan bergandengan tangan.

oOOOo

* * *

James dan Lily turun bersama untuk sarapan keesokan paginya, lalu duduk bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Mana Wormy?" tanya James begitu duduk di samping Sirius, yang pipinya gembung menuh makanan. Lily memberinya tatapan jijik dan duduk di samping Hestia, yang sedang mengamati Sirius dengan mata melebar.

"Tak tahu," jawab Remus, hidungnya mengerut menyaksikan Sirius makan. "Dia tak ada waktu kami bangun."

"Sungguh, Sirius, tak bisakah kau mengendalikan wajahmu?" kata Gwenog, duduk di samping Remus. "Menjijikkan."

Lily tertawa.

"Siri, Greworg?" kata Sirius, mendongak pada Gwenog dan tersenyum padanya, membuatnya mengerutkan hidung.

"Maksudnya, 'Iri, Gwenog?' kalau ada yang tak paham," kata James ketika Alice duduk di sisi lain Hestia. Alice mengerling Sirius sebelum kembali memandang Gwenog.

"Jangan munafik, G. Tampangmu seperti itu waktu makan malam."

Lily berpaling pada Alice yang tampak terganggu dan mengernyit.

"Alice?" panggilnya lembut. Alice mendongak, dan Lily melihat air mata di matanya. "Alice, ada apa?"

Ketiga anak laki-laki, juga Hestia dan Gwenog, menoleh pada Alice, yang memandang langit-langit, sebutir air mata jatuh dari matanya. Lily, mengerti bahwa Alice tak akan mengatakan apa pun di depan anak-anak laki-laki itu, berdiri, mendekati Alice, dan menawarkan tangannya. Alice menghela napas dan menerima ulurannya. Kedua gadis itu keluar dari Aula Besar.

Frank, yang duduk di sebelah Hestia menggantikan Lily, memandang kepergian keduanya. "Alice kenapa?"

James memandang Frank yang tampak betul-betul khawatir, dan mengenali ekspresi yang sama yang terpasang di wajahnya ketika Lily terluka.

"Kami juga tak tahu," kata Sirius.

Frank memandang berkeliling putus asa dan menjatukan bahunya. Gwenog, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan James, pindah ke sisi Frank dan membelai bahunya.

"Aku yakin tak terjadi apa-apa," katanya. Frank memberinya senyum kecil.

"Alice, ada apa?" tanya Lily pelan, duduk di tangga Aula Depan yang menuju Menara Ravenclaw.

Alice duduk di samping Lily, menyandarkan bahu padanya, menangis kencang. Lily melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Alice dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Begitu sudah sedikit menguasai diri, Alice mengeluarkan surat dari saku jubahnya dan memberikannya pada Lily, masih menangis di bahunya. Masih memeluk Alice, Lily membuka surat dengan tangan lainnya.

.  
 _Alice,_

 _Dengan menyesal aku harus memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu terbunuh di tangan Pelahap Maut. Dia penyihir yang luar biasa, pejuang yang sangat tangguh. Aku akan sangat merindukannya._

 _Datanglah ke kantorku sesudah sarapan, aku akan mengatur jaringan Floo ke rumahmu untuk menghadiri pemakamannya. Kau boleh tinggal di rumah selama yang kauinginkan._

 _Aku ikut berduka sedalam-dalamnya, semoga dia tenang di sana._

 _Profesor Dumbledore  
_.

Lily membeku, tak ingin memercayai apa yang baru saja dia baca. Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan ayah Alice, bahkan menginap di rumahnya bersama Hestia dan Gwenog selama liburan Natal waktu kelas empat. Dia merasakan air mata mengaliri pipinya dan memeluk Alice semakin erat. Kedua gadis itu menangis bersama.

"Pergilah," kata Lily tercekat. "Pergilah ke kantor Dumbledore. Aku akan memberi tahu yang lain." Sekali lagi dia memeluk Alice. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu ke kantor Dumbledore?"

Alice menggelengkan kepala sambil mengusap matanya. Lily masih memeluk Alice beberapa saat, kemudian mengawasinya menaiki tangga.

Lily berbalik dan masuk ke Aula Besar, air matanya masih mengalir. James berdiri melihatnya ketika menangis. Dia mendekati Lily dan menatapnya khawatir. Lily memberikan pada James surat yang Alice tinggalkan padanya.

Lily mengawasi wajah James yang berubah pucat. Mata cokelat itu bertatapan dengan mata hijaunya. Lily kembali terisak, dan James memeluknya. Seisi aula sekarang menonton kedua Ketua Murid itu dengan penasaran. Sirius, Remus, Gwenog, Hestia, dan Frank bangkit mendekati mereka.

"James, pindahkan Lily," kata Remus lembut. James, menyadari makna di balik perintah Remus, menuntun Lily keluar dari Aula Besar. Hestia dan Gwenog merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Lily gadis yang kuat, mereka jarang sekali melihatnya menangis; sekali-kalinya mereka menyaksikan tangisnya adalah setelah Severus memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur.

Lily tersaruk menuju tangga tempatnya tadi duduk besama Alice. Di sana James menariknya ke dalam pelukan, membiarkan Lily menangis di bahunya dan mengusap punggungnya. James menyerahkan surat itu pada Remus, yang dibacanya dengan Sirius mengintip dari bahunya. Wajah keduanya memucat. Tak sanggup berkata-kata, Remus menyerahkan surat kepada Gwenog. Gwenog mengerang, air matanya mulai mengalir. Remus melingkarkan lengan di bahunya.

Meskipun demikian, Hestia meledak marah usai membaca surat itu. "BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA!" teriaknya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Lily mendongak mendengar jeritannya, masih bersimbah air mata. "MEREKA TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN INI!"

James menyadari bahwa Lily berusaha berdiri, dan membantunya. Frank bersandar pada dinding, masih menatap surat itu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lily mendekati Hestia.

"Hest," katanya pelan, tapi Hestia mengabaikannya.

"TIDAK, LILY! INI TAK ADIL!" jeritnya. "AYAHNYA TAK PANTAS MENDAPATKAN INI!" Air mata mengaliri wajahnya.

Lily mengangguk, tanpa sadar mulai menangis lagi.

"Dia begitu b-baik hati, mengizinkan kita m-menginap di sana, menyambut kita di King's Cross, dan... dan..." Hestia tak bisa melanjutkan.

Semua orang terkejut ketika Sirius medekatinya, mendorong Lily, dan memeluk Hestia. Sirius, yang biasanya justru berlari menuju arah berlawanan kalau ada anak perempuan menangis... Sirius, yang kelihatannya sama sekali tak punya sisi sensitif... Sirius, yang selalu bisa diandalkan untuk membuat orang lain tertawa... Dia menarik Hestia ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

"Di mana Alice?" kata Frank dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia ke kantor Dumbledore untuk mengatur kepulangannya," Lily memandang tangga yang tadi dilewati Alice.

Frank mulai berlari menaiki tangga itu.

"Frank, kau mau ke mana?" teriak Lily.

Frank tidak mengacuhkannya. Lily dan James mengejarnya.

Frank berlari menuju kantor Dumbledore. Lily terengah-engah mengejarnya, satu tangan mencengkeram bajunya. James, tersengal-sengal, mendahului mereka tiba di depan _gargoyle_ penjaga kantor Dumbledore dan menyebutkan kata kuncinya. Frank memandangnya, mengangguk, dan mereka bertiga menaiki tangga spiral. Frank mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, mendapati Alice sedang berdiri di depan perapian, menggenggam bubuk Floo. Alice dan Dumbledore menoleh ketika Frank, James, dan Lily masuk.

"Alice," kata Frank, mendekati Alice dan memeluknya.

Dumbledore mengamati keduanya, senyum kecil terpeta di wajahnya. Dia berdeham. "Alice, kau ingin Mr Longbottom menemanimu?"

Alice membelalak memandang Dumbledore. "Bolehkah itu?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, tentu aku tak akan menawarkannya," Dumbledore tersenyum ramah pada Alice, yang balas tersenyum. "Mr Longbottom, kau mau menemaninya?"

Frank mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silakan ambil sejumput," kata Dumbledore, menawarkan padanya vas berisi bubuk Floo. Frank tersenyum berterima kasih pada Dumbledore, lalu menoleh pada Lily dan James.

"Kami akan memberi tahu yang lain," kata James.

Alice melangkah mendekati Lily dan memeluknya.

"Kita akan bertemu beberapa hari lagi," kata Lily, mengusap rambut Alice. "Kembalilah kapan pun kau siap."

Alice mendekapnya lebih erat, tersenyum pada James, dan melangkah ke perapian.

Dengan deru keras api berubah menjadi hijau zamrud dan keduanya menghilang. Dumbledore melepas kacamata untuk menggosok matanya sebelum berpaling pada Lily dan James.

"Cinta adalah satu-satunya cara memenangkan perang ini," katanya, memberi isyarat ke perapian, mengacu pada Frank yang baru saja menghilang. Lily tersenyum pada Dumbledore yang membalasnya. "Ayah Alice adalah teman baikku. Dia tergabung dalam Orde, jadi sudah cukup lama kami bekerja sama. Dia penyihir hebat dan tidak layak mendapatkan takdir seperti ini."

"Orde?" tanya Lily bingung.

Dumbledore menghela napas dan duduk di kursinya. "Sudah waktunya aku memberi tahu kalian tentang Orde Phoenix. James, aku yakin kau sudah tahu?"

James mengangguk.

Dumbledore membalas anggukannya dan berpaling pada Lily. "Orde Phoenix adalah organisasi yang didirikan untuk melawan Voldemort. Ayah Alice sedang melakukan misi untuk Orde ketika terbunuh. Yah, kukira aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak. Kalian diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti kelas hari ini, begitu juga kawan-kawan kalian: Miss Jones, Miss Jones, Mr Black, dan Mr Lupin." Dia berdiri. "Aku harus memberi tahu guru-guru soal ini."

Lily dan James berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke Aula Depan. Di sana teman-teman mereka masih menunggu. Mereka semua menoleh ketika keduanya sudah dekat, Hestia berlari menyongsong Lily.

"Ada apa?"

"Frank menemani Alice ke pemakaman," kata Lily. "Dan Dumbledore mengizinkan kita untuk tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini."

"Kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Gwenog, menjajari mereka.

"Ya," jawab Lily.

Gwenog nyengir. "Oh, tentu saja."

"Ini baru hari kedua!" kata Lily, sedikit sebal dengan ekspresi geli yang lain. "Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pertemuan pertama dalam semua pelajaran NEWT-ku."

"Persis," kata Remus selagi melewatinya. "Aku mau ke kelas."

Lily tersenyum padanya, dan keduanya bersama-sama menuju kelas pertama mereka hari ini, Herbologi, diikuti James, Sirius, Hestia, dan Gwenog.


	6. Chapter 6: Kunjungan Tak Terduga

**BAB 6 KUNJUNGAN TAK TERDUGA  
.**

Hari berikutnya, Lily terbangun oleh ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Dia menuju jendela dan membukanya. Jackie terbang masuk dan menjatuhkan surat di tempat tidur Lily, lalu bertengger di sudut, matanya terarah pada rambut Lily. Lily mengucek matanya dan mengambil surat itu.

"Sepertinya bukan untukku. Ini untuk James, dia di kamar sana," ujar Lily pada si burung hantu, menunjuk kamar James. Jackie beruhu dan terbang keluar jendela. Lily mengerang. Sekarang dia harus mengantar surat ini pada James.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, masih memakai piyama, dan menuruni tangga spiral, lalu naik lagi menuju kamar James. Didorongnya pintu kamar itu dengan jengkel. James terduduk mendengar bunyi debum yang dihasilkan pintu itu, meraba-raba meja mencari kacamatanya, yang dipakainya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat Lily yang menggenggam surat.

"Kenapa kau ke sini pagi-pagi?" tanya James, turun dari tempat tidurnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek. Dia tidak melewatkan fakta bahwa mata Lily mengerjap melihat dada telanjangnya dan berusaha menahan seringai. James mendekatinya tanpa repot-repot memakai baju atasan.

"Burung hantumu membangunkanku," ujar Lily marah, menyerahkan surat padanya. James tergelak. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

James memutar matanya dan melihat jamnya. "Setengah lima," katanya, berbalik menghadap Lily yang terkejut.

"Oh, tidak!" teriaknya, tanpa sengaja menginjak kakinya. James menggigit bibir untuk mencegahnya tertawa. Lily berjalan ke tempat tidur James dan merebahkan diri di sana, menyingkirkan selimut dari atasnya.

"Eh, Lily?" tanya James tak percaya.

"Aku malas kembali ke kamarku," kata Lily marah pada bantal James. James tertawa, menggeser selimutnya. Lily menjerit, "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ini tempat tidurku, Evans," kata James sambil berbaring di bagian tempat tidur yang masih kosong, menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku benci ini," desis Lily, tapi tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku mau tidur."

"Silakan."

James melirik surat yang masih digenggamnya. Dia membuka amplopnya dan dua buah perkamen jatuh. James mengernyit, mengambil salah satunya, dan melihat surat itu ditujukan padanya. Dia mengambil yang satu lagi dan mengerjap kaget. Surat itu dialamatkan pada Lily. Dia mengamati tulisan tangannya dan mengenali tulisan ibunya. "Eh, Lily?" katanya, mendengar erangan sebagai balasan. "Yang ini untukmu."

Lily duduk, rambutnya berantakan. Dia menghela napas dan mengambil surat dari tangan James. "Kenapa keluargamu menulis padaku?" tanyanya, menunduk memandang suratnya, yang tulisan tangannya tidak dia kenali. James mengangkat bahu, namun mencoba membaca surat Lily. Lily menyentakkannya supaya James tak bisa ikut membaca. "Jangan baca suratku," katanya marah, membalikkan badan agar bahunya bersandar pada kepala termpat tidur sehingga James hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang perkamen.

.  
 _Dear Lily,_

 _Selamat atas terpilihnya dirimu jadi Ketua Murid! James yang memberi tahu kami melalui suratnya yang terakhir. Kita memang belum pernah bertemu; namaku Emily, Emily Potter, ibu James. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari James, dan aku ingin meminta maaf secara resmi atas ajakan kencan James padamu yang berulang kali.  
_.

Lily tertawa membaca kalimat terakhir, membuat James memandangnya penasaran. Lily menggeleng dan meneruskan membaca, membuat James, yang ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan ibunya pada Lily, sebal bukan main.

.  
 _Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa sudah mengenalmu, jadi maafkan kelancanganku. Selain tentang kelakuan James tadi, aku juga ingin minta maaf tentang betapa s_ _embrono_ _nya dia. James sudah memberi tahu kami kalau kalian tinggal bersama, dalam arti di asrama yang sama, dan aku ingin memperingatkan kalau-kalau kau memasuki kamarnya, yang mungkin sudah pernah kaulakukan karena mungkin kau awalnya mengira surat ini untuk James._

 _Kuharap hari-harimu menyenangkan sejauh ini, dan aku ingin mendengar kabar darimu._

 _Salam kasih,_

 _Emily  
. _

Lily tersenyum pada perkamen itu. Ibu James luar biasa baik hati mengiriminya surat. Dia memandang berkeliling kamar James, mencari tanda-tanda kalau dia sembrono seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, tapi kamar itu ternyata justru sangat rapi. Dia memandang James membaca surat yang, dilihat dari tulisan tangannya, sepertinya dari ayahnya. Ada kerut kecil di antara kedua alisnya yang, Lily memperhatikan, sama seperti kalau dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Dia mengawasi James tersenyum di beberapa bagian tertentu suratnya, dan merasa perutnya melilit.

James mendongak memandang Lily tepat di matanya, dan tersenyum, membuat perut Lily jungkir balik lagi. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Lily membatin panik, menunduk memandang perutnya untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. James mengikuti arah pandang Lily, yang menarik selimut ke arahnya. James mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan Lily, membuat degup jantung Lily bertambah kencang. Sejak kapan tatapan James Potter membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang?

Mendadak Lily berdiri dan keluar kamar. Dia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya dan berbalik, mendapati James berdiri amat dekat dengannya, membuatnya jatuh terguling beberapa anak tangga. James berlari dan mengangkatnya kembali ke atas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata James, menurunkan Lily di kursi berlengan dan menempelkan tangan ke dahinya. Lily menyingkirkannya, rona merah menjalari pipinya.

"Ya," katanya canggung, memandang ke mana saja selain James.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh begitu?"

"Aku tidak bertingkah aneh," kata Lily dengan suara melengking. James mengangkat alis. "Aku mau mandi," kata Lily, bergegas berdiri.

James tidak bergerak sehingga Lily mendapati dirinya hanya beberapa senti dari dada James. James menangkap lengannya agar tidak jatuh dan memandangnya, merasakan jantungnya sendiri berdegup kencang. Sialan, Evans, membuatnya begini.

Lily memandang James dan terpana pada kedalaman matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, dan berjalan mengitarinya menuju kamar mandi, membanting pintu di belakangnya. James mendesah lega, merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Lily memandang berkeliling kamar mandi besar itu dan bersiap mandi. "Mungkin kau memang butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan kepala," katanya sungguh-sungguh pada diri sendiri. "Kurang tidur membuatmu aneh." Dia melangkah ke bawah pancuran, menyalakan airnya. Air hangat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, degup jantungnya mulai melambat.

Selesai mandi, Lily memandang berkeliling, dan menyadari dia meninggalkan pakaiannya di atas. Dia mengerang, melilitkan handuk di sekeliling tubuhnya, lalu mengambil baju yang dipakainya semalam dan mendorong pintunya terbuka. Dia menjerit ketika mendapati empat anak laki-laki di ruang rekreasi.

Kepala empat anak itu tersentak mendengar jeritan Lily, wajah keempatnya memerah. Peter berpaling cepat, tapi Sirius, Remus, dan James tidak. Lily merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia berdiri di depan anak laki-laki tanpa mengenakan apa pun selain handuk kecil. Dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada haduk, memastikannya tidak jatuh, dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu sampai menutup lalu dia mulai tertawa.

James, Sirius, dan Remus, yang tadi mengikuti Lily sampai tangga, saling pandang dengan wajah merah, lalu tertawa.

"Yah, itu tidak terjadi setiap hari, kan?" Remus tergelak, menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi berlengan.

"Bukankah itu mengecewakan?" balas Sirius, duduk di samping James. "Trims, Prongs."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Kalau kau tidak jadi Ketua Murid, aku takkan pernah melihat pemandangan tadi," Sirius mengedip pada James, yang meninjunya.

Remus dan Peter tertawa.

"Wow, Prongs, sensitif sekali," Sirius tertawa, mendorong James. "Kalau aku benar, ini karena apa yang kukatakan tentang Evans tersayang, kan?"

Ketiganya tertawa selagi wajah James memerah.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuat kalian kemari sepagi ini?"

"Kami terbangun oleh rengekan Wormy saat tidur," kata Sirius.

"A-aku tidak merengek " katanya menantang dengan wajah merah padam.

Sirius membuka mulut untuk membalas, tetapi James memberinya pandangan yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Bukankah nanti malam bulan purnama?" tanya James, memandang Remus, yang mengangguk sedih.

"Bagus sekali!" kata Sirius.

"Bagus buatmu," kata Remus pelan.

James memandang temannya lebih dekat, dan melihat lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. James merasa tidak enak terhadap apa yang harus dialami temannya ini setiap bulan. Remus menderita selama beberapa hari karena "masalah bulu kecilnya". Sirius, yang juga tidak menyukai situasi yang harus dirasakan kawannya ini, berusaha membuat suasana lebih ceria.

"Setidaknya kau punya kami, Moony!" katanya gembira, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, James, dan Peter. Remus memutar matanya, tapi James bisa melihat bahwa dia bersyukur karena memiliki ketiganya.

Terdengar suara berisik dan mereka menoleh ketika Lily berdiri dengan canggung di kaki tangga, mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan kaos merah. Lily berjalan ke arah mereka, dan, seolah-olah tidak melihat mereka, mengambil surat dari ibu James, yang tergeletak di meja. Keempat anak laki-laki mengawasinya berbalik, dengan rambut masih basah, dan berjalan ke mejanya, mengambil perkamen dan pena bulu.

Sirius tergelak. Wajah Lily memerah, tapi dengan tegas mengabaikan mereka, dan mulai menulis jawaban untuk ibu James.

 _.  
Mrs Potter, _

_Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya. Saya sangat senang waktu membaca surat dari Profesor Dumbledore yang memberi tahu kalau saya Ketua Murid. Senang sekali mendapat surat dari Anda. Saya Lily Evans, meskipun mengacu dari surat Anda, Anda sudah mengenal saya, tetapi saya rasa saya tetap harus memperkenalkan diri._

 _Saya menerima permintaan Anda dengan tangan terbuka, haha. Dia jauh lebih baik tahun ini; setidaknya dia belum mengajak saya kencan di awal tahun ini, agak mengejutkan sebetulnya. Tahun lalu dia mengajak saya kencan sepanjang perjalanan di Hogwarts Express menuju Hogwarts. Dia sembrono? Waktu saya masuk ke kamarnya, ternyata lebih rapi dari kamar saya, apakah ini kemajuan? Haha._

 _Tinggal bersama James sungguh suatu… pengalaman. Saya belum terbiasa. Pagi ini, ketika saya keluar dari kamar mandi (hanya ada satu kamar mandi, yang terletak di bawah di antara kedua tangga kami), dan membuka pintu, saya melihat James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter duduk di sana… agak aneh, karena saya hanya mengenakan handuk. Saya tak tahu kenapa saya menceritakan ini pada Anda. Mohon maaf kalau saya menulis terlalu banyak._

 _Terima kasih telah menulis pada saya, senang sekali "bertemu" dengan Anda._

 _Lily  
_.

Lily bangkit dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan surat di meja. James, yang sejauh ini mengawasi Lily sementara ketiga temannya mendiskusikan rencana malam ini dengan berbisik, mengikutinya naik dengan pandangan, lalu kembali ke diskusi mereka. Dia tak bisa bergenti memikirkan Lily yang hanya mengenakan handuk, yang, harus diakuinya, tidak pantas dilihatnya, tapi susah untuk berhenti.

"Prongs?"

James menoleh dan mendapati ketiga Marauder sedang memandangnya.

"Sori, apa tadi?" katanya, menggaruk kepalanya. Ketika Lily masih di kamar mandi, James sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah Hogwarts-nya dan turun untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Kami bertanya, apa kau akan memberi tahu Evans, mengingat kau tak akan di sini malam ini?" tanya Peter, mengawasi tangga untuk memastikan Lily tidak di sana.

"Aku belum memikirkan itu," kata James, tangannya melompat ke rambutnya. "Haruskah aku memberi tahunya?" dia menanyai Remus, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Bilang saja Moony harus menjenguk bibinya yang sedang sakit, dan aku tak mau di kamar berdua saja dengan Wormy," kata Sirius, memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Peter, yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kata James. Dia mendengar langkah kaki dan mendongak. Lily sedang menuruni tangga, sudah mengenakan jubah Hogwarts, rambutnya masih terikat, lalu menyambar surat di mejanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau mau ke mana, Lils?" tanya James. Dia melihat Lily merona dan menyeringai, menyadari bahwa Lily mungkin merasa lebih malu daripada mereka mengenai peristiwa yang melibatkan handuk tadi.

"Kandang burung hantu," jawabnya, mengacungkan surat di tangannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata James, mendekati Lily, yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

James mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan surat dari sakunya: balasannya untuk surat ayahnya. "Aku harus mengirimkan ini, dan karena kau membuat Jackie ketakutan, aku perlu burung hantu lainnya."

Lily merasakan perutnya berjungkir-balik lagi, lalu memberengut. Kenapa perutnya terasa begini? Dia memutar mata mendengar komentar James.

"Aku tidak menakuti burung hantumu. Dan apakah teman-temanmu tidak punya asrama sendiri?" tanyanya, mengangguk pada Sirius, Remus, dan Peter, yang berpura-pura sakit hati.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Lily?" tanya Remus, meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya.

"Kupikir dia hanya terganggu karena kita melihatnya dalam handuk mininya yang imut," kata Sirius, menaik-turunkan alisnya, membuat wajah Lily merah padam karena jengkel. James mendelik pada Sirius, tetapi Sirius hanya mengedip pada Lily yang semakin memerah.

"Aku pergi sekarang," kata Lily, berbalik keluar dari asrama.

Sirius meledak tertawa, diikuti Peter dan Remus. James mendelik sebentar sebelum mengikuti Lily keluar, meneriakkan, "Sampai ketemu nanti," dari balik bahunya pada teman-temannya.

"Lils!" teriaknya, berhenti di sebelah Lily. Lily merona, memalingkan muka. "Kalau ini membuatmu lebih baik, kau tidak seburuk itu dengan handuk." James mengedip.

Lily melenguh, lalu memukul lengan James, berusaha menahan tawa, dan berkata dengan nada final, "Tutup mulut, Potter. Kita tak akan membicarakan itu lagi."

James tertawa dan meletakkan tangan pada bahu Lily. "Oh, kau malu, ya, Lils?" godanya.

Gantian Lily yang tertawa. Dia menyingkirkan tangan James, tak ingin James menyadari betapa cepat degup jantungnya ketika dia menyentuh Lily.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang diinginkan ibuku?" tanya James, mengangguk pada surat Lily.

"Dia meminta maaf atas dirimu," Lily menyeringai. James merasa perutnya anjlok.

"Maaf karena apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Karena kau sembrono, karena kau mengajakku kencan..."

"Aku tidak sembrono!"

Lily tertawa.

"Yah, kubilang kamarmu cukup rapi, tapi kita lihat saja nanti."

James tersenyum, menghargai Lily yang tidak membahas hal lain yang dimintakan maaf oleh ibunya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya.

Lily tersenyum. "Aku suka ibumu. Jangan membunuhnya."

"Baiklah, Evans, karena kau menyukainya, aku tak jadi membunuhnya," James tertawa.

"Trims," kata Lily, tersenyum pada suratnya. "Apa yang dikatakan ayahmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu ayahku?" James mengangkat alis.

"Tulisan tangannya," kata Lily seolah ini sudah jelas. "Berantakan dan mirip tulisanmu."

"Tulisanku tidak berantakan," kata James defensif. Lily mendengus. "Sama sekali tidak!" James menegaskan.

Lily memutar matanya. "Baiklah, Potter. Tulisanmu tidak berantakan."

"Aku tahu," katanya penuh kemenangan. Senyum Lily melebar. Mereka sudah sampai di kandang burung hantu, dan Lily mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Ugh, bau sekali di sini," katanya, berjalan hati-hati menghindari kotoran burung hantu yang bertebaran di lantai. Dia memanggil salah satu burung hantu, yang terbang turun dan mendarat pada kayu di sebelah jendela. Lily mengulurkan tangan meminta surat pada James, tetapi James sudah merebut surat darinya dan mengikatkan keduanya di kaki burung hantu. James membawanya dan melepasnya keluar jendela, lalu berbalik pada Lily yang berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

"Aku bisa sendiri," katanya tersinggung dan berbalik. James tersenyum; Lily benci kalau tugasnya dikerjakan orang lain.

"Ya, tapi kupikir kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sebaik aku."

Lily meninju lengan James, mencoba dan gagal untuk tidak tersenyum. Mereka turun dari kandang burung hantu bersama-sama, tetapi kemudian menubruk empat anak Slytherin, termasuk Severus.

"Kaupikir kau mau ke mana, Potter?" kata yang berdiri paling depan: Dolohov, menyeringai, memblokir tangga.

"Yeah, Potter," kata Avery, muncul dari sisi Lily. James memandang Avery, yang berdiri terlalu dekat pada Lily.

"Minggir," kata James. Lily terkejut melihat ekspresi yang hanya pernah sekali dilihatnya pada James, yaitu ketika Severus mengatainya Darah-Lumpur.

"Tak semudah itu, Potter," kata Mulciber, berdiri di sebelah Dolohov dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau dan si Darah-Lumpur tak akan ke mana-mana." Dia menyeringai pada Lily, yang balas mendelik.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu," geram James, maju selangkah mendekati, tetapi Lily menyambar lengan jubahnya.

"Sungguh tak berharga," kata Lily pelan.

James menoleh padanya, melihat kemarahan pada Lily saat mendelik pada Mulciber. James tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini, dan bersyukur Lily tak pernah semarah itu ketika memandangnya.

"Severus, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" kata Avery dari samping Lily. Dia memandang Lily dengan cara yang membuat perut James melilit. James mundur selangkah dan menarik Lily lebih dekat padanya.

"Yeah, Severus, katakan sesuatu pada si Darah-Lumpur," kata Dolohov, menoleh pada Severus.

James mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Dolohov, tetapi mendadak dia terdorong ke belakang, jatuh dengan bunyi debum keras di lantai kandang burung hantu. Lily menjerit, berputar dan melihat Avery mengangkat tongkatnya, berdiri terlalu dekat pada Lily yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ah, sekarang Potter tak bisa menyelamatkan Darah-Lumpur-nya," kata Avery, maju selangkah mendekati Lily. Lily berpijak di tempatnya dan berpaling pada Severus, yang memandang mereka dengan mata melebar. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Lily, dia bisa melihat kebencian di matanya.

"Avery," kata Severus, dan ketiga anak Slytherin itu memandangnya. Severus mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memandang Lily minta maaf sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau kau melukainya, kau akan dapat masalah."

"Melukai siapa, Severus?" kata Mulciber, menyeringai pada Severus, "Yang kulihat hanyalah Darah-Lumpur."

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu!" James muncul di sebelah Lily, darah mengalir dari lengannya. Lily menunduk dan melihat luka irisan pada lengan atas James.

"Ah, Potty begitu protektif," kata Mulciber, menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada James.

Averi mendekat selangkah lagi pada Lily, dan James menarik Lily lebih dekat padanya.

"Ayolah, Potter. Dia cuma Darah-Lumpur," kata Avery, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily. Lily merasakan James menjadi kaku dan dia menginjak kakinya.

"Minggir," katanya, menarik tongkatnya. Avery mundur menjauhi Lily, matanya memandang tongkat Lily penuh ketakutan. Semua orang tahu Lily sangat berbahaya dengan tongkatnya, khususnya Avery, yang pernah dikutuk Lily setelah mengutuk Hestia. Dolohov dan Mulciber tertawa.

"Aku tak takut pada Darah-Lumpur," kata mereka bersamaan, mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada Lily.

James jengkel pada dirinya sendiri; dia meninggalkan tongkatnya di asrama Ketua Murid. Dia menoleh pada Snape, yang berdiri memandangi Lily, matanya melebar penuh penyesalan. Merasakan pandangannya, tatapan Snape beralih pada James, dan James melihat ketakutan pada mata Snape. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Lily, seolah memohon pada James untuk menolongnya, dan James merasakan perutnya anjlok. Severus Snape jatuh cinta pada Lily Evans.

James menoleh pada Lily, yang masih berdiri menghadapi tiga orang, berhubung Avery juga menarik tongkatnya. Ketiga anak Slytherin itu memandang Severus, dan Lily melihat Severus mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily. James bisa melihat rasa sakit Lily melihat Snape mengacungkan tongkat padanya. Avery, Mulciber, dan Dolohov tersenyum puas sebelum kembali memandang Lily.

"Kau tak akan menang, Darah-Lumpur. Kami berempat dan kau sendirian," seringai Dolohov.

"Dia Darah-Lumpur, jadi secara teknis kita berempat hanya menghadapi kotoran," ejek Mulciber.

"Si Darah-Lumpur berpikir dia bisa mengalahkan kita?" kata Avery dengan senyum berbahaya.

James merasa muak melihat Lily berdiri sendirian, berharap dia sendiri memiliki tongkatnya. Ketiga anak Slytherin itu memandang Severus, menunggunya menghina Lily.

"Darah-Lumpur," kata Severus, memandang Lily.

Lily membeku, air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Ini kedua kalinya Severus Snape memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur. James luar biasa marah. Dia tidak terima siapa pun menyakiti Lily, terlebih datang dari mantan sahabatnya. Dia mengawasi wajah Lily berkeriut sebelum melambaikan tongkatnya. Terdengar ledakan dan Mulciber, Avery, dan Dolohov terlempar jatuh, kepala lebih dulu, ke kandang burung hantu.

Severus berdiri sendirian, memandang Lily. Lily berdiri saja di sana, mendelik padanya, tongkatnya mengacung ke wajah Severus. "Maafkan aku, Lily," kata Severus pelan.

"Darah-Lumpur buatmu sendiri, Snivellus," seringai Lily.

James melihat wajah Snape berkerut. Terdengar ledakan lain, dan Snape menjerit kesakitan, memegangi wajahnya yang diserang Lily dengan Mantra Sengat. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, tanpa memandang Severus, Lily melewatinya menuruni tangga, pandangannya kabur. James menunduk memandang Snape, yang masih menjerit. Snape mendongak melihat James berdiri di sana dan mengusap matanya.

"Jangan sakiti dia," kata Severus pelan, "atau kubunuh kau."

James mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan. Snape menjabatnya, lalu melewati James menuju kandang burung hantu, masih mengusap matanya.

James menemukan Lily sedang duduk di kaki tangga, rusa betina yang bersinar mengitarinya. Dia duduk di sampingnya, memandang rusa betina itu.

"Patronus-mu rusa betina?" katanya, memandang rusa betina itu, tak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi. Lily mendongak memandang James. James melihat wajahnya basah.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku sudah memegang tongkat. Aku bodoh sekali!" James memarahi dirinya sendiri, tangannya mengusap rambutnya. "Biasanya aku selalu membawa tongkat dan sekarang aku tak membawanya saat mereka ingin melukaimu," dia mengucapkan beberapa kata terakhir dengan pelan, memandang lantai.

Lily meletakkan tangannya pada lutut James, mengusapnya. James mendongak.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Lily pelan.

James mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Lily. Lily memandang mata James dan, lewat sudut matanya, James melihat rusa betina Lily menghilang.

Lily berdeham dan menoleh pada James. Dia berdiri, menyimpan tongkatnya dalam saku jubahnya selagi James juga berdiri, membersihkan debu dari bagian belakang jubahnya.

"Sarapan?" tanya James sambil tersenyum, membuat Lily tergelak.

"Sarapan!" serunya, menirukan Sirius dengan persis sekali.

James tertawa. "Ah, Padfoot, aku tak tahu kau berubah jadi cewek," dia mengacak rambut Lily yang masih terikat. Lily tertawa dan melepas ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambutnya terurai di punggungnya. James menangkap aroma shampo yang dipakainya. "Anggrek?" tanyanya, menaikkan alis.

"Ya, anggrek baunya enak." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sebetulnya mengharapkan baumu seperti bunga lili."

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu," kata Lily tiba-tiba ketika mereka tiba di Aula Depan. Dia terkejut melihat orang-orang baru turun untuk sarapan. Dia mengira hari sudah siang.

"Ya, Anggrek?"

Lily memutar matanya sebelum melanjutkan dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, "Dua hal, sebetulnya. Pertama, mengapa kalian saling panggil dengan... yah, kau tau sendiri?"

James tersenyum ragu, berpikir cepat, berusaha mencari jawaban yang bisa memuaskannya; dia tak bisa begitu saja memberi tahu Lily kalau Sirius, Peter, dan dirinya adalah Animagus Tak Terdaftar, sedangkan Remus adalah manusia serigala.

"Eh, yah..." dia mulai.

"Maksudku, aku bisa mengerti julukan Remus, tapi kenapa kau dijuluki Prongs? Dan Sirius Padfoot? Dan, demi kasih Merlin, Wormtail?"

James tertawa kecil.

"Itu—eh—karena—um—Patronus kami," katanya cepat, mengangkat tangan ke rambutnya, bangga pada diri sendiri atas jawabannya.

"Oh," kata Lily, dan James menghela napas lega mengetahui Lily memercayainya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena bentuk Animagi mereka juga menggambarkan Patronus mereka, tetapi bukan karena itu mereka saling memberi julukan. Kemudian James mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu waktu kau bilang kalau kau 'mengerti julukan Remus'?"

"Yah, tidak sulit menyimpulkannya."

James menahan bahu Lily.

"Lily, apa yang kauketahui?" kata James dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu tentang... yah, situasi Remus. Maksudku, dia tampak sakit setiap purnama, dan tidak masuk sekolah hari berikutnya. Situasinya tak sulit ditebak," kata Lily, memandang James.

"Kau tahu soal masalah bulu kecilnya?" tanya James tak percaya.

Lily mengangguk. "Aku tahu sejak kelas lima. Dia tak pernah memberi tahuku, tapi kalau kauperhatikan lagi, tidak sulit menyimpulkannya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa kalian memanggilnya Moony membuatnya lebih mudah ditebak."

James menggelengkan kepala. "Ini cuma kau yang tahu, kan? Kau tidak memberi tahu Hestia, Gwenog, ataupun Alice?"

Lily sudah menggelengkan kepala sebelum James menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ini bukan rahasiaku untuk diceritakan."

James tersenyum padanya, merasa tak pernah menyukainya seperti saat ini. Perutnya bergejolak memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Lily tentang ketiadaannya di asrama malam ini.

"Eh, mengenai bulan purnama," katanya gugup, memandang ke mana saja selain Lily. "Aku tak akan ada di asrama setiap bulan purnama."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, Pad—Sirius tidak suka berdua saja dengan W—Peter, dan karena Moony, maksudku Remus, tidak di sana, dia tak ingin terjebak dengan Pete sepanjang malam," kata James menyedihkan, menatap Lily yang tersenyum.

"Aku selalu tahu kalau Black seperti anak-anak," dia tertawa. "Yah, itu masuk akal. Oh, dan kau bisa memanggil mereka dengan nama julukan di depanku," dia menambahkan, tersenyum pada James.

James balas tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Dia selalu mengosongkan jadwalnya setiap bulan purnama, dan Lily bahkan lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya. Apakah ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum?

oOOOo

* * *

Moony sudah berangkat ke Shrieking Shack setengah jam yang lalu, dan sisa anggota Marauder masih memandang peta mereka, menunggu titik bertuliskan nama McGonagall kembali ke kantornya. James tidak berkonsentrasi pada peta itu, tetapi memikirkan Lily yang sendirian di asrama Ketua Murid. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Lily. _Mengerjakan PR, mungkin_ , pikir James dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menertawakan apa, Prongs?" tanya Peter dari seberang ruangan tempatnya baru saja menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasi yang harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya. James senang dia dan Lily sudah menyelesaikannya pada hari tugas itu diberikan.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata James, kembali memandang peta. McGonagall sudah kembali ke kantornya. "Ayo berangkat sekarang."

James melipat peta dan menyimpannya dalam saku. Dia menarik keluar Jubah Gaib dari jubahnya. Peter dan Sirius berdiri, dan ketiganya masuk ke bawah Jubah.

"Kupikir kita sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa masuk semuanya," kata Sirius, menunduk. Sepotong kakinya masih terlihat di sana.

"Mungkin Wormtail bisa bertransformasi supaya kita semua bisa terselubung?" saran James, menoleh pada Peter, yang menghela napas dan melangkah keluar dari Jubah. Jubah itu jatuh menutupi James dan Sirius dari kepala sampai kaki. Di tempat Peter sebelumnya berdiri kini terdapat seekor tikus.

"Ayo," kata Sirius. Dia membuka pintu, lalu mundur sedikit supaya Peter bisa menyelinap keluar, sebelum mengikutinya dengan James di sisinya. Peter menuruni tangga spiral diikuti James dan Sirius. James mendengar jeritan dari anak-anak perempuan yang melompat ke atas meja dan kursi, menunjuk-nunjuk Peter.

"Sungguh gagah berani seperti Gryffindor," ejek Sirius, memandang sekelompok anak kelas enam yang menjerit dan duduk di meja, kakinya sejauh mungkin dari lantai. James tertawa. Lubang lukisan membuka sebelum mereka mendorongnya. James tersentak melihat Lily melangkah masuk. Mereka menyelinap melewatinya. James sedikit menahan Lily selama beberapa detik, jatungnya bertalu-talu. Mereka maju lagi, dan James berbalik untuk melihat Lily yang masih memandang berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. James melihatnya memberengut, dan menyadari Lily tahu tentang Jubah Gaib. James menahan napas sampai Lily mengangkat bahu dan menjauh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Evans?" tanya Sirius.

James mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Sirius lagi.

James menatap Sirius. "Aku belum memikirkan itu. Kapan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?"

"Beberapa minggu lagi," Sirius tersenyum licik. "Jadi, kau masih suka padanya?"

James mendaratkan tinju di bahu Sirius, membuatnya terbahak. Mereka menyeberangi halaman menuju Dedalu Perkasa.

"Aku tak bisa melihat Wormy," kata Sirius, mencari-cari di rerumputan.

James melihat sesuatu bergerak di sana dan menunjuk. Sirius menjadi rileks. Keduanya berhenti di depan Dedalu Perkasa, dan ketika pohon itu sudah membeku, mereka berlari ke dalam lorong. Keduanya melepas jubah dan meninggalkannya di lorong; James dengan hati-hati memasukkan Jubah Gaib ke dalam jubahnya sebelum menggantung kedua jubah mereka.

Terdengar lolongan di kejauhan. James melihat Sirius nyengir penuh semangat. "Ayo kita lakukan." Mereka bertransformasi, sekejap kemudian seekor anjing, rusa jantan, dan tikus berlari sepanjang lorong menghampiri lolongan itu. Dalam kegairahannya, James teringat Lily.

oOOOo

* * *

Di asrama Ketua Murid, Lily memandang ke luar jendela. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan semua PR-nya, termasuk esai mengerikan sepanjang tujuh setengah senti untuk Ramuan. Lily melompat ke kursi berlengan favoritnya. Semua PR-nya sudah selesai, dan sekarang dia bosan. Dia tak pernah menyadari betapa James selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya selama beberapa waktu di Hogwarts ini. Dia bangkit hendak menuju kamarnya, tetapi tertatap olehnya sebuah surat di meja belajar James. Diambilnya surat itu, mengenali tulisan tangan ayah James. Penasaran, dia membukanya dan mulai membaca:

.  
 _James,_

 _Aku senang kau Ketua Murid, tapi jangan salah gunakan kekuasaanmu. Aku tak ingin kau lulus tanpa lencana itu. Aku ingin mengabadikannya dalam foto. Ibumu sudah tidak memelototimu; dia sedang sibuk menulis surat yang hanya Merlin yang tahu ditujukan pada siapa._

 _Aku tak percaya kau mengubah langit-langit jadi_ pink _! Sangat fantastis! Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, aku bangga padamu. Dan Dumbledore juga ikut serta? Itu jauh lebih baik, meskipun harus kukatakan kalau dia juga orang sinting. Yah, meskipun ini baru minggu pertama, tetaplah fokus pada pelajaranmu, dan Quidditch. Aku juga kapten Quidditch, ingat? Bukan berarti kau lebih hebat dariku, tapi tetap saja aku ingin kau berusaha._

 _Lily? Cinta sejatimu tinggal seasrama denganmu? Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang tak akan kulakukan. Kalian betul-betul saling bicara? Bahkan setelah kau memintanya kencan? Dia pasti terkena M_ _antra Confundus yang sangat kuat, yang membuatnya mau berteman denganmu. Hanya bercanda, Nak. Selamat sudah bisa menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Jangan buang-buang waktu, kau tak akan bisa memantraiku lewat surat ini. Auror, ingat? Rumahku sudah dilindungi. (Tertawa jahat.)_

 _Jackie menyerang rambut Lily? Menyenangkan sekali! Tapi tidak untuk Lily, tentunya. Urgh! Aku ragu Jackie pernah melihat rambut merah. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia menyukai rambut Lily._

 _Aku sungguh berharap kau pulang Natal nanti. Kau boleh mengajak siapa saja, termasuk Lily. Maksudku, khususnya Lily, aku akan senang sekali bertemu dengannya. Kita harus memperlihatkan foto-fotomu waktu bayi atau apa._

 _Salam kasih,_

 _Dad (Mum berhenti membicarakanmu, kurasa dia sedang menulis untuk Lily)  
. _

Selesai membacanya, Lily tertawa. Mr Potter sangat mirip James. Tangan Lily menyentuh rambutnya, kebiasaan yang tampaknya didapatnya dari James, lalu meletakkan surat itu. James memberi tahu orang tuanya kalau dia naksir Lily?

Dia berbalik memandang tangga kamar James, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat, lalu menaikinya. Didorongnya pintu terbuka dan melihat bahwa James belum merapikan tempat tidurnya. Menggelengkan kepala, dia mengacungkan tongkat ke tempat tidur itu, merapikannya. Dia mendekati meja di sebelah tempat tidur James, mengamati barang-barang di atasnya.

Dompet James tergeletak di sana. Lily membukanya. Di dalamnya, ada foto seorang anak perempuan, bergerak-gerak seperti foto sihir pada umumnya. Gadis itu tertawa menghadap kamera, berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya. Dia mengamati dari samping dan melihat anak itu memiliki mata cokelat yang sama dengan James. Dia tak pernah tahu James memiliki adik perempuan. Diambilnya foto itu untuk mengamati lebih dekat, dan melihat anak perempuan itu, James, dan orang tua James tersenyum padanya. James dan ayahnya meletakkan tangan di kepala secara bersamaan dan tersenyum. James dalam foto mengacak rambut anak perempuan itu, yang menyentakkan tangannya dan mendelik. Emily Potter memutar mata dan mengacak rambut James sambil tersenyum, membuat James berteriak dan mencoba merapikannya.

Lily sudah akan mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam dompet James ketika melihat tulisan di baliknya. Hanya ada satu kata di sana. _Alissa_. Lily membalik foto itu untuk mengamati si anak perempuan; kelihatannya dia berusia sekitar sebelas tahun. Kenapa dia tidak masuk Hogwarts?

Dia mendengar suara berisik dan berbalik. James berdiri di pintu, ada sebuah luka di wajahnya. Lily berlari mendekat, menarik tongkatnya, dan mengacungkannya pada luka itu, yang langsung sembuh. Dia menarik James ke tempat tidur dan mendorongnya duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily pelan.

James mengangguk. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa. Kenapa? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Memeriksa apa?" tanya James, memandang meja di belakang Lily. "Oh, ini sudah jam 1."

"Selarut ini!" Lily berteriak, mengabaikan pertanyaan James. James mengangguk. Lily sudah akan meninggalkan kamar ketika James berdiri untuk menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Lily. Bertanyalah."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya," kata James, memberi isyarat ke arah dompetnya yang terbuka, dengan foto Alissa di atas meja.

"Oh, Alissa." Lily menekuri lantai dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, aku hanya penasaran."

James menggeleng. "Tak apa. Kau ingin tahu tentangnya?"

Lily mengangguk. "Kenapa dia tidak ke Hogwarts?" tanyanya penasaran.

James menutup mata. Dia mendekati meja, mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam dompetnya, lalu berbalik.

"Di bawah?" dia memberi isyarat ke pintu. Lily mengangguk dan keluar. James tersenyum sendiri; Lily pasti cukup penasaran tentangnya sampai memeriksa kamarnya.

Di bawah, Lily duduk di salah kursi berlengan, James di kursi lainnya.

"Alissa dulunya adikku," kata James pelan.

"Maksudmu, dia _adalah_ adikmu?" koreksi Lily.

"Tidak, maksudku dulunya," katanya, memandang Lily, yang memucat ketika menyadari apa yang James berusaha sampaikan.

"Maksudmu dia... dia meninggal?" tanyanya pelan, memandang James yang mengangguk dan mengangkat tangan menyentuh rambutnya. "Maaf," bisiknya, memandang pangkuannya, merasa bersalah sudah mengungkitnya.

James memandang api. "Jangan minta maaf. Kau toh tak bisa membantu. Voldemort murka pada Dad yang mengurung salah satu Pelahap Maut-nya, lalu mengejar keluarga kami." Dia menutup mata. "Dia mendatangi rumah kami musim panas lalu, ketika tiba saatnya bagi Alissa mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts. Aku belum pernah setakut itu," suaranya merendah jadi bisikan. "Kami sedang makan malam di lantai dasar, dan ada letusan keras di ruang depan. Dad berlari untuk melihat ada apa, lalu terdengar letusan lain. Aku mengejarnya, meminta Mum untuk membawa Alissa ke atas. Aku ingat, aku berjalan ke depan ketika Voldemort meneriakkan, ' _Crucio_ '. Aku menyaksikan Dad bergeliat kesakitan di lantai, dan aku mencabut tongkatku untuk mengirim kutukan pada Voldemort, yang memblokirnya dan beralih padaku, mengacungkan tongkatnya. Aku ingat waktu itu aku membeku, tapi kemudian Voldemort seperti terhantam mundur dan menabrak dinding. Ternyata Mum berdiri di belakangku, menggenggam tangan Alissa. Voldemort mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Mum dan Dad dan aku menghantamnya lagi, tapi berikutnya ada kilatan cahaya dan Alissa jatuh ke lantai." Air mata menggenangi mata James. Lily pindah duduk di sebelahnya, menyentuh tangannya, merasakan matanya sendiri juga berkaca-kaca. "Mum dan Dad mengarahkan tongkat mereka pada Voldemort, yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku berlutut di samping Alissa, memandang matanya, berusaha membangunkannya, tapi dia sudah tak di sana." Dia menyeka matanya.

Hening sejenak. Dia berpaling pada Lily, yang tampak mual. "Aku menyimpan fotonya sebagai pengingat atas apa yang telah Voldemort ambil dariku."

Lily meremas tangan James, yang menunduk karena baru menyadari tangan Lily di tangannya. James kembali memandangnya, tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf, James," kata Lily pelan, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu James. "Kalau aku tahu tentang ini, aku akan lebih ramah padamu sejak tahun lalu."

James tertawa. "Ah, Evans, apa kau mau mengatakan kau mau kencan denganku karena kasihan?" Dia menyenggol Lily.

"Mungkin saja," Lily merenung. "Maksudku, itulah sebabnya aku bilang 'ya' pada..." Dia mengerjap melihat tatapan keras James, mendadak berhenti. "Maksudku, bukan apa-apa." Dia memandang pangkuannya.

"Siapa, Lils?" tanya James, meremas tangan Lily.

"Tidak ada!" kata Lily, mendorong James.

"Aku akan mencari tahu," dia mengedip.

"Yeah, terserahlah. Semoga berhasil."

Keduanya duduk dalam posisi yang sama, tidak saling bicara untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum James mendengar napas pelan Lily. Dia menunduk dan mendapatinya sudah tidur. James berdiri, memeganginya sedemikian rupa sehingga Lily tidak terjatuh, dan dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya dengan dua tangan, membatin betapa ringan tubuhnya.

"Merlin, Evans, kayak kau tidak pernah makan saja," gumam James sambil membawa Lily ke atas, membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, mengawasi dengan takjub rambutnya yang terurai di atas bantal, dan menyelimutinya. Dia menatapnya dan mengingat, pada hari Alissa meninggal, dia naik ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan album fotonya, melihat foto yang baru saja diambilnya dari Lily, tertawa, dan mengawasi Alissa tertawa berulang kali. Dia menutup pintu perlahan dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia mengerling jam tangan yang sedang dilepasnya. Sudah hampir pukul setengah tiga pagi.

James ambruk di tempat tidurnya, yang dia perhatikan ada yang telah merapikannya, masih berpakaian lengkap dan tertidur dengan cepat. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak dia dan para Marauder berkeliaran di Shrieking Shack.

oOOOo

* * *

 **A/N:** Ingin bertanya pada readers, baiknya untuk Marauder diterjemahkan jadi Perampok atau tetap Marauder? Sewaktu menerjemahkan chapter ini terus kepikiran, mengingat nama peta yang mereka buat diterjemahkan Kak Listiana dengan Peta Perampok, dan beberapa kali di buku HP versi Indonesia pun lebih sering menyebut Perampok, bahkan sama sekali belum pernah dicantumkan kata Marauder.


	7. Chapter 7: Menjadi Nyata

**BAB 7 MENJADI NYATA  
.**

James terduduk dengan cepat dan memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Mengerang, dia melihat arlojinya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Dia harus turun untuk sarapan sekarang. Dia menunduk dan menyadari dia masih memakai jubah Hogwarts-nya. Sambil mengangkat bahu, dia berlari menuju kamar Lily, lalu mendorong pintunya terbuka sampai melihat Lily yang masih tidur.

"Lily, bangun," kata James lembut dari sampingnya. Lily tersenyum tapi tidak membuka mata. "Lily, kita bisa terlambat." Diguncangnya tangan Lily. Lily mengerang dan berguling, membuat James terkekeh. James berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berseru, "Lily, McGonagall mau mencabut lencana Ketua Murid-mu!"

Lily terduduk cepat, memandang berkeliling hanya untuk mendapati James terbahak.

"Tidak lucu!" erangnya, mengucek mata dengan punggung tangannya. Dia mengenakan celana panjang piyama dengan atasan kaos ketat tanpa lengan, membuat James memandanginya. "Kau suka?" Lily nyengir dan memutar badannya di depan James, yang memutar mata.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita hampir terlambat untuk sarapan," katanya, tetapi Lily tidak memperhatikan, melainkan memandang jubahnya.

"Kau _tidur_ pakai itu?" Lily mengangguk pada jubah James.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya James. Jubahnya baik-baik saja buatnya.

"Ya," Lily memandangnya mencemooh dan mengambil tongkat dari meja riasnya. "Jangan bergerak," perintahnya ketika James menatap tongkat itu dengan panik.

Lily mulai mengarahkan tongkat pada James dan menggumamkan sesuatu, dan James merasakan udara sejuk mengalir dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Jauh lebih baik," katanya, mengangguk puas. James menunduk melihat jubahnya yang sekarang bersih, begitu juga rambutnya. "Aku mau ganti baju. Keluar sekarang."

James mengangguk bodoh dan keluar. Dia baru selesai membereskan tasnya dan tas Lily di ruang rekreasi ketika Lily turun dengan rambut terikat.

"Terima kasih," kata Lily, menyambar tasnya dari James, lalu keduanya turun ke Aula Besar.

"Apa saja jadwal kita hari ini?" kata James ketika mereka tiba di Aula Depan beberapa saat kemudian. Lily menarik keluar jadwalnya dari dalam tas.

"Transfigurasi, Ramuan, Herbologi, dan jam kosong," katanya gembira.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" gerutu James. Dia benci mengawali hari dengan Transfigurasi. McGonagall selalu memberi mereka banyak sekali PR, yang cenderung mengacaukan harinya.

"Ramuan," seringai Lily.

James memutar matanya. Lily sangat pintar di kelas Ramuan, dan lebih dari itu, Slughorn menyukainya.

"Aku tak akan terkejut kalau dia menanyakan itu kapan saja, Evans," kata James.

Lily mendorongnya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sirius, muncul begitu saja di samping James. "Aku ke mana-mana mencarimu," dia menambahkan, menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat diajukan James.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu," kata James, memutar mata pada Sirius untuk mencoba menutupi rona merah yang menjalari kulitnya.

"Oh, tentu saja, Prongsie," Sirius mengacak rambut James. "Kau kan punya aku."

Lily tertawa. James meninju Sirius.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku, Pads!"

"Lily!" jerit seseorang. Lily berbalik, mengawasi Amelia Bones, anak kelas enam Ravenclaw, berlari ke arah mereka. Lily mengerang pelan sebelum memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya, yang menurut Sirius ini menggelikan: dia tak pernah mengira Lily bisa tidak menyukai seseorang yang bukan dari Slytherin.

"Hai, Amelia," sapa Lily manis ketika anak kelas enam itu berhenti di depannya.

"Selamat ya," kata Amelia, menunjuk lencana Ketua Murid yang tersemat pada jubah Lily.

"Terima kasih," Lily tersenyum, membuat Amelia merona. Dia selalu suka pada Lily, dan menurutnya Lily sudah seperti teladan.

"Aku cuma mau memberi selamat untuk ini," katanya, menunjuk antara Lily dan James.

Lily mengernyit. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Dia mengerling James dan Sirius yang juga tampak bingung.

"Soal kalian akhirnya berkencan, tentu saja!" seru Amelia, tertawa.

"Ka-kami tidak berkencan!" Lily tersedak, memandang James yang tampak kaget, lalu Sirius yang berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"T-tidak?" Amelia memandang James, yang menggeleng perlahan. "Oh, maafkan aku, hanya saja kukira..." Dia terdiam sebelum berteriak seraya berlari ke Aula Besar, "Aku harus pergi!"

"Aneh sekali," kata Sirius senang, memandang tampang Lily dan James yang masih terkejut ketika mereka masuk ke Aula Besar.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Remus saat ketiganya duduk di sampingnya.

"Amelia Bones memberikan selamat pada Lily karena dia dan James berkencan," Sirius nyengir.

Hestia tersedak jus labu kuningnya. Lily memelototinya.

"Aku setuju, kedengarannya memang aneh," kata Gwenog sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hestia.

Sebelum ada yang bisa menjawab, McGonagall mendekati mereka, tatapannya tertuju pada James.

"Potter, daftar panjang murid-murid yang ingin ikut uji coba untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor sudah ada padaku, kapan uji cobanya?" tanyanya tegas. "Selamat pagi, Miss Evans," dia menambahkan pada Lily dengan senyuman.

"Kapan kami bisa melakukannya?" tanya James dengan nada seorang kapten Quidditch.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini, Potter?"

"Ya, tetapi saya tak bisa Sabtu siang, Profesor, saya harus menghadiri pertemuan."

Lily tersenyum setuju. Setidaknya James bukan orang yang melalaikan tugas.

"Ah, ya. Aku tahu kau sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan dengan para Prefek. Apakah kau bisa Minggu pagi?"

James mengangguk. McGonagall pergi dengan lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Lily.

"Dia betul-betul menyukaimu," gumam Gwenog pada Lily.

"Oh, itu hanya karena aku murid yang baik," Lily mengangkat bahu.

Semua yang ada di situ memutar mata; penggunaan kata "baik" sepertinya terlalu merendah. Gwenog membanting garpu ke piringnya, berdiri, dan menghambur keluar dari Aula.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Remus, mengawasi kepergian Gwenog sambil mengernyit.

"Remus, bukankah kau seharusnya di rumah sakit?" kata Peter tanpa berpikir, lalu menekapkan tangan ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa Remus seharusnya di rumah sakit?" tanya Hestia.

"Hest, kita harus ke kelas," kata Lily cepat sambil berdiri.

"Pastinya, tapi kenapa Remus harus ke rumah sakit?"

Lily menyambar lengan sahabatnya dan menariknya berdiri.

"Apa?" kata Hestia, tersandung ketika mengikuti Lily keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Aku suka seseorang," kata Lily tanpa berpikir, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Hestia. Dia puas ketika usahanya berhasil, membuat percakapan tentang Remus terlupakan.

"Beri tahu aku!" seru Hestia bersemangat, menarik-narik lengan Lily. "Apakah Remus? Kau sering tersenyum padanya. Sirius? Kumohon, Merlin, jangan Sirius; aku takkan bisa mengalahkanmu dalam memperebutkan cowok."

Lily memutar matanya, berjalan santai bersama sahabatnya menuju kelas pertama mereka.

Di Aula Besar, para Marauder masih duduk dengan sedikit _shock_.

"Wormtail, kau ini kenapa?" desis Sirius, mendelik pada Peter, yang masih membeku dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa Lily menyela Hestia?" tanya Remus, menatap James. "Apa kau bilang padanya?"

"Tidak! Sumpah," kata James, menatap lekat-lekat mata Remus. "Dia bertanya tentang julukan kita, lalu bilang dia bisa memahami julukanmu, dan aku menanyainya apa maksudnya itu, lantas dia bilang dia sudah tahu sejak kelas lima."

"Dia sudah tahu sejak kelas lima dan masih mau bicara denganku?" tanya Remus takjub. "Ada lagi yang tahu?"

"Tidak. Dia bilang itu bukan rahasianya untuk diceritakan."

Remus tersenyum. "Lily tersayang; aku paham sekarang kenapa Slughorn memanggilnya begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya James penasaran.

"Aku tidak mencakari diriku terlalu parah semalam, dan tidak ada yang luka," Remus mengangkat bahu.

James mengangguk, lalu menoleh, mengedip pada Peter, yang tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada James.

"Bagus sekali," kata Sirius, nyengir padanya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di kelas tanpamu, catatan siapa yang bisa kusalin?"

Saat itu, anak-anak Slytherin yang kemarin ditemui Lily dan James di kandang burung hantu memasuki Aula, dan James melihat mereka mengubah arah, tidak ke meja Slytherin melainkan menuju ke arahnya.

"Pagimu cerah, Potty?" cemooh Mulciber.

James menginjak kaki Sirius, mencegahnya berdiri dan mengutuk mereka.

"Potty tidak akan berani tanpa Darah-Lumpur yang melindunginya," desis Dolohov.

James bisa merasakan tatapan bingung teman-temannya padanya. "Aku tidak memerlukannya melindungiku," katanya. "Itu perangnya sendiri untuk dimenangkan, bukan perangku."

"Tentu saja dia bilang begitu," kata Severus, memutar matanya, tetapi memberikan senyum kecil pada James, yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kusarankan kalian menyingkir, sekarang," kata Sirius, mencabut tongkatnya, menggenggamnya erat dan berbalik menghadapi anak-anak Slytherin. Dolohov, Mulciber, dan Severus menjauh, tapi Avery tidak bergerak, malah menyeringai pada James.

"Kau tidak akan selalu bisa memiliki Darah-Lumpur itu," dia mengedip pada James, yang merasa perutnya mendidih. "Kupikir aku ingin meminjamnya suatu saat, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

James sudah hampir berdiri, tetapi Sirius, Remus, dan Peter menahannya agar tidak berkelahi dengan Avery; bagaimanapun juga James sekarang Ketua Murid.

Lily memasuki Aula dan mendapati James sedang ditahan teman-temannya, Avery bediri di depannya. Hestia di sebelahnya, masih mengoceh tentang siapa yang kira-kira disukai Lily, tanpa menyadari situasi panas yang menjalari anak-anak laki-laki sewaktu mereka mendekat.

Avery mendongak ketika Lily mendekat, dengan seringai menghargai, dan berpaling kembali pada James. "Darah-Lumpur atau bukan, kurasa kau harus selalu mengawasinya." Dia mengedip lagi.

James sudah akan berdiri lagi, tetapi Sirius menginjak kakinya.

Lily dan Hestia tiba di tempat mereka. Hestia, akhirnya menyadari suasana panas di situ, berubah merah. "Aku lupa tasku," katanya, membungkuk mengambilnya. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Lils, aku harus kembali ke asrama." Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aula, juga meninggalkan Lily di tengah situasi tersebut.

"Hai," kata Avery, menyeringai pada Lily dengan cara yang membuat Lily tak nyaman. Lily memperhatikan mata James membara, dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak ingin diketahuinya. Mengabaikan Avery, Lily duduk di samping Remus, yang berada di sisi James, menghadapi Avery.

"Pergilah," kata James, susah payah mengendalikan suaranya yang bergetar melihat cara Avery memandang Lily.

"Dah," kata Avery, mengedip pada Lily, yang menghindari tatapannya.

Ketika Avery sudah jauh, Lily memperhatikan bahwa Sirius, Remus, dan Peter mengawasi James dengan waspada; dia biasanya akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengungkapkan perasaan pada Lily, mengingat James tidak menyukai kompetisi.

"Nanti," gumam James, lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

Lily menyusulnya.

"James," panggilnya, tetapi James tidak memperlambat langkah. "James!" Lily menghela napas dengan marah dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. " _Imobulus!_ "

James membeku. Lily berjalan santai mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sehingga dia bisa menatap mata James. Dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan mantra tadi terangkat dari James, yang menunduk pada Lily.

"Untuk apa mantra barusan?" tanya James tersinggung.

Lily tersentak mendengar kemarahan dalam suaranya. Apapun yang dikatakan Avery tadi pastilah sangat mengganggunya.

"Karena kau tidak mau berhenti! Dan kau mengharapkan aku mengejarmu?"

Senyum James merekah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily pelan.

James menggeleng.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?"

James menggeleng lagi. Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kita ke kelas sekarang?"

James tetap menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kita sedang menuju kelas," Lily mendorong James dari belakang.

James tertawa dan berputar untuk menangkap tangan Lily. Lily bisa merasakan otot kuat di balik tangannya dan menarik tangannya lebih pelan dari yang dia bisa.

"Kelas," katanya, mengitari James, yang tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Lily bingung.

oOOOo

* * *

Malam itu di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, Lily mengerjakan PR Mantra dari Flitwick, yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan, di meja belajarnya. James di mejanya sendiri, menyelesaikan PR Ramuan yang sudah dikerjakan Lily setelah menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasinya.

Setelah selesai, Lily menggulung perkamennya, menyimpannya di lemarinya. Dia duduk di kursi berlengan favoritnya dan mulai membaca _Cinderella_ yang tadi dia ambil dari Kamar Kebutuhan. Pintu asrama terbuka dengan keras, membuatnya mendongak.

Sirius melangkah masuk, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dan duduk di kursi sebelah Lily. "Aku punya ide!" katanya gembira.

"Selamat, Black," kata Lily sebelum kembali ke bukunya.

James tertawa, meletakkan pena bulunya, dan duduk di samping Sirius.

"Ya, Pads, mari kita dengarkan idemu," katanya.

Sirius menyipitkan mata berusaha membaca judul yang tertera di sampul depan buku Lily. "Apa itu Cinderella?"

"Cerita anak-anak Muggle," kata Lily, mendongak pada Sirius.

"Nama yang bodoh," gumam Sirius, lalu berpaling pada James. "Baiklah, ideku adalah... kita akan mengadakan pesta."

Lily menutup bukunya dan menghela napas.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Sirius menoleh padanya. "Aku tak tahu Bunga-Lily ternyata suka pesta. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ketua Murid Perempuan kita tertarik pada pesta yang diselenggarakan cowok paling seksi di Hogwarts." Sirius menyeringai. Lily memutar matanya. "Apa, kaukira ini tidak seksi?" tanya Sirius, menunjuk wajah dan badannya.

Lily menggeleng, lalu bangkit menuju tangga.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sirius.

"Ganti baju tidur," seru Lily dari tangga.

"Pakai baju yang kaupakai waktu kau meneriakiku pada malam pertama di sekolah," Sirius balas berteriak.

James tertawa mendengar suara pintu dibanting menutup. "Kau seharusnya berhenti menggodanya, sobat."

Sirius memutar mata. "Terserah deh. Lanjut soal pesta. Kukira kita harus mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk ulang tahun ketujuh belas Moony. Lagipula, dia anggota terakhir Marauder yang menginjak usia tujuh belas, kan?"

James mengangguk. "Sepertinya ide bagus."

"Jadi, apakah kau mengizinkanku? Aku ingin mengadakan pesta ini Sabtu malam, besok malam, mengingat Minggu adalah hari ulang tahun Moony."

"Eh, ya, aku mengizinkan. Kenapa kau perlu izin dariku?"

"Sekarang kau Ketua Murid, Prongs. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, aku akan ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli kebutuhan pesta." Sirius mengedip.

"Aku tak ingin tahu," kata James, bangkit menuju meja belajarnya. "Pastikan saja kau tidak tertangkap.

Sirius nyengir dan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap!" serunya gembira sambil keluar ruangan.

James memandang kalender dan melihat bahwa itu hari Jumat. Lily menuruni tangga mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan _tanktop_.

"Sirius akan kecewa," kata James, memandang pakaian Lily dari atas ke bawah.

"Yeah, tujuan hidupku adalah membahagiakannya," kata Lily sinis. Keduanya tertawa. Dia menghela napas. "Kita ada pertemuan besok," erangnya, menutup matanya dengan tangan selagi berbaring di kursi berlengan.

James terkekeh lagi dan membereskan barangnya sebelum menghampiri Lily.

"Tidak akan makan waktu lama," kata James, duduk dekat kaki Lily. "Beri tahu saja soal patroli mereka dan selesai."

"Ide bagus," Lily nyengir. "Jangan masukkan itu ke kepalamu yang sudah menggelembung itu."

James menggeram main-main, melompat ke arah Lily dan mulai menggelitik Lily, membuatnya menjerit, "Tidak! Jangan!" di antara tawanya. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan James dari tubuhnya. James tertawa dan berhenti, tetapi kemudian membeku menyadari dia berada di atas Lily. Lily masih terkikik, dan James merasakan tubuh Lily berguncang selagi terkikik. Lily berhenti tertawa ketika menyadari James berada di atasnya, dan merasakan rona merah menjalari pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pestanya?" tanyanya pelan, lalu berdeham karena James belum bergerak.

"Kami, maksudnya Sirius, akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Moony besok malam, mengingat dia adalah anggota terakhir Marauder yang berusia tujuh belas."

"Apakah aku diundang?"

"Kurasa semua anak Gryffindor diundang," kata James, memutar matanya.

Lily tertawa lagi. James berusaha bangkit menuju kursi, dan berteriak keras ketika dia terhuyung ke arah yang salah. Dia menyambar pergelangan tangan Lily, yang menjerit karena tertarik dan jatuh di lantai tepat di atas James.

"Sori!" kata James

Lily menggelengkan kepala dan mulai tertawa. "Ah, aku berdiri." Dia mendorong dirinya dari lantai, dengan sedikit bantuan dari James. Dia berdiri dan meregangkan badan, sementara James terduduk.

"Jadi, kau akan datang besok?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" kata Lily.

James nyengir.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Lily, meninggalkannya menuju kamar. James berdiri, mengikuti Lily ke kamarnya. Sesampainya Lily di kamar dan mendapati James mengikutinya, dia bertanya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau sudah memeriksa kamarku, kini giliranku," James menyeringai padanya dan mulai mengelilingi kamar itu.

"Tak ada yang menarik di kamarku," Lily duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya, mengawasi James yang berjalan berkeliling. James memperhatikan barang-barang di atas meja riasnya: sikat rambut, jam tangan, dan sekotak ikat rambut.

"Boleh?" tanyanya, mengedik ke arah koper di lantai di depan meja rias.

Lily mengangguk. James membukanya dan mendengus, "Rapi sekali!" Dia menggelengkan kepala. Semua koper yang pernah dilihatnya pasti punya selapis remah-remah barang di dasarnya seperti pena bulu patah atau sobekan kertas, tetapi punya Lily betul-betul tertata rapi. Satu sisi terdiri dari tumpukan buku. Dia mengamatinya dan mengenali itu buku-buku Muggle karena orang-orang di sampulnya tidak bergerak. Di dasar koper, dia menemukan sebuah album foto yang ditariknya keluar.

"Boleh lihat?" tanya James.

Lily, yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, mendongak untuk melihat apa yang dipegang James. "Kau tidak kenal siapa-siapa di situ," dia mengernyit dan mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, sini," Lily bergeser ke ujung tempat tidurnya. James duduk di sebelahnya. Lily mengambil album itu dari tangan James dan membuka halaman pertama. "Secara umum ini album kehidupanku. Ada foto-fotoku waktu masih bayi, foto-fotoku dan Tuney selagi kanak-kanak, keluarga kami, foto-foto acak." Dia mengangkat bahu.

James menunduk melihat seorang bayi dengan rambut merah-kecoklatan cerah dan mata hijau berbentuk buah badam melihat ke arah kamera. James tersenyum pada foto itu dan Lily memandang dirinya sendiri waktu masih bayi. James merebut album itu dari Lily dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Kau imut waktu bayi," katanya, membuat Lily merona. Dia membalik halamannya dan melihat si bayi Lily duduk di kursi balita, sementara si balita tertawa saat Lily menarik rambutnya. James menunjuk balita itu, "Itu kakakmu?"

"Yeah, itu Tuney, maksudku Petunia."

"Kalian tidak mirip," James menunjuk mata cokelat gelap Petunia dan mata hijau Lily, lalu rambut cokelat gelap Petunia dan rambut merah gelap Lily.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Orang tua kami selalu senang bahwa kami begitu berbeda."

James tersenyum. Dia membalik halamannya dan melihat Lily berusia balita dan Petunia yang lebih tua mengenakan kostum balerina.

"Itu waktu Halloween," kata Lily.

James mengangguk, memperhatikan bagaimana keduanya nampak bahagia. Dia membalik lagi dan melihat foto keluarga. Diamatinya lebih dekat foto itu. Lily memiliki mata dan senyuman yang sama dengan ayahnya, tetapi rambutnya diwarisi dari ibunya.

"Keluarga yang luar biasa," kata James, memandang kedua orang tua yang tersenyum ramah. Di foto itu, Petunia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Lily. James mengerutkan dahi saat teringat cara Lily bicara tentang kakaknya sekarang; sepertinya kakaknya tidak menyukainya. Dia mendongak memandang Lily. "Apa yang terjadi padamu dan kakakmu?"

Lily menghela napas.

"Aku menerima surat dari Hogwarts, dan dia juga ingin kemari, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa... dia menyebutku orang aneh dan mengabaikanku sejak saat itu," jawabnya, memandang dirinya dan Petunia dalam foto.

James, memutuskan untuk tidak menekan Lily lebih jauh, membalik halamannya dan melihat Lily mengenakan jubah Hogwarts-nya di samping Petunia yang mengenakan apa yang tampaknya merupakan seragam sekolahnya. James memperhatikan bagaimana Petunia seperti tidak sedang berdiri di samping Lily, dan senyum Lily seolah tidak mencapai matanya.

"Alasan yang konyol, kalau kau tanya aku," kata James. "Aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkan kembali adik perempuanku, dan kurasa kakak perempuanmu tidak punya hak untuk mengabaikanmu. Maksudku, apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau kehilangan dirimu?"

"Aku tak mau bicara tentang itu," kata Lily pelan.

James mengangguk, kembali memandang album untuk melihat foto Lily sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku dan tertawa. "Nah, _itu_ baru Lily yang kukenal."

Lily meninjunya, berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. James membuka halaman lain dan melihat foto Lily bersama orang tuanya; foto terakhir di album itu. Sisanya kosong.

"Aku berencana mengambil banyak foto tahun ini dan menambahkannya ke dalam album," kata Lily.

James berdiri, mengembalikan album itu padanya. "Foto Muggle atau sihir?"

"Foto Muggle, kukira."

"Kau punya kamera?"

Lily mengangguk ke arah kopernya dan James mengeluarkan kamera itu. Dia berbalik dan memotret Lily yang memelototinya. James meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertawa.

"Aku yang akan memotretmu," katanya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "'Mat tidur, Lils!"

oOOOo

* * *

"Tadi itu pertemuan paling lama yang _pernah ada_ ," erang Lily ketika dia, James, dan Remus kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid keesokan harinya setelah pertemuan.

"Sebetulnya tidak. Mereka saja yang terus menanyaimu," kata Lupin, membanting diri di kursi berlengan Lily.

"Dengan pertanyaan konyol pula," kata James, berbaring di kursi di sebelahnya.

Lily duduk di lantai, menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu kursi. "Yah, mereka semua diam waktu kita memperingatkan soal Voldemort."

Remus memutar matanya.

"Pengecut. 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa harus kita balas?'"

James dan Lily tertawa mendengar Remus menirukan suara mereka. Sejenak kemudian pintu terbuka dan Dumbledore masuk, diikuti Alice dan Frank.

"Alice!" jerit Lily, berlari memeluk Alice.

"Aku rindu padamu, Lily!" Alice tertawa.

Frank mendekati Remus dan keduanya berpelukan, saling menepuk punggung, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada James. Dumbledore berdeham, dan kelimanya menoleh.

"Aku ingin memberi selamat atas kerja bagus kalian dalam pertemuan pagi ini," kata Dumbledore, menatap Lily dan James.

James terbahak dan menepukkan tangan ke mulutnya. Dumbledore tertawa.

"Pertemuan tadi terorganisasi dengan baik dan kau menyampaikan kabar itu dengan baik pula. Satu lagi, apakah benar kabar yang kudengar bahwa akan ada pesta di Menara Gryffindor malam ini?" Dumbledore mengangkat alis pada James.

"Eh, ya," kata James, menatap lantai.

"Asal jangan terlalu banyak keributan," kata Dumbledore, dan, tersenyum pada Lily, dia keluar.

"Pesta?" tanya Alice, menoleh pada Lily.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Ayo," kata Lily, mengajak Alice keluar.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya James dan Frank bersamaan.

"Ke Hestia dan Gwenog. Aku akan menyuruh Sirius dan Peter kemari," kata Lily dari balik bahunya ketika melewati pintu. "Oh, aku rindu padamu, Alice! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lily, melingkarkan tangan di bahu Alice.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, aneh rasanya menyaksikan mereka mengubur Dad, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain bergabung dengan Orde dan ikut berjuang," Alice mengangkat bahu.

Lily mengangguk dan memanjat masuk lewat lubang lukisan. Keduanya menuju kamar para Marauder terlebih dahulu.

"Black!" panggil Lily, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sirius. Sirius sedang tertidur pulas, tungkainya memenuhi kasur. Lily mencoleknya. "Bangun!"

"Apa?" dengking Sirius, membalikkan badan.

"Sana ke asrama Ketua Murid untuk merancang pestamu," kata Lily.

Sirius terduduk dengan cepat. "Bunga-Lily! Ngapain kau di kamarku?"

Lily memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana."

Sirius turun dari tempat tidur. Lily dan Alice keluar. Mereka menuju kamar anak perempuan, di dalamnya Hestia dan Gwenog sedang mengobrol dari tempat tidur masing-masing. Ketika melihat Alice, keduanya menjerit dan berlari padanya. Keempatnya berpelukan bersama, lalu duduk di tempat tidur lama Lily dan bercakap-cakap lama sekali.

"Oh, Merlin, kita harus bersiap ke pesta!" seru Hestia, melompat-lompat.

Lily mengerling jam dinding yang memberi tahunya bahwa pesta akan dimulai satu jam lagi. "Kita sudah duduk di sini seharian?"

"Aku tahu, waktu berlalu cepat. Bagaimanapun juga, ayo bersiap!" Hestia menyeringai, menarik Alice dan Gwenog bersamanya.

"Apa yang akan kaukenakan?" tanya Alice.

"Kupikir jins dan kaos," Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah cukup, aku akan mendandanimu, Lily," kata Hestia, mengabaikan protes Lily, dan semuanya tertawa kecuali Lily. "Ayo ke asramamu, Lily."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau punya kamar yang ekstra luas dan kamar mandi yang lebih besar," kata Gwenog seolah itu sudah jelas.

Keempatnya berangkat menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Sesampainya di sana, keempat Marauder dan Frank sedang bermain _Exploding Snap_ di depan perapian.

"Keluar!" perintah Hestia, mengacungkan jarinya ke pintu.

Anak-anak laki-laki memandang mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius, dengan bingung memandang tas yang dibawa Hestia, yang penuh berisi kosmetik dan baju pesta.

"Kami harus bersiap-siap," kata Hestia. Dia mendekati kelima anak laki-laki itu dan mulai menarik mereka berdiri.

"Oke, oke, kami pergi sekarang," kata James, mengangkat tangan ke udara di bawah tatapan berbahaya Hestia.

"Yeah, kami toh harus mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan," kata Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia yang merona. "Sampai ketemu di pesta, kalau begitu, Jones."

Setelah anak-anak laki-laki pergi, Hestia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu untuk menguncinya. "Saatnya bersibuk-ria!"

Dia melangkah ke kamar mandi diikuti yang lain, dan mulai membongkar tas. Lily mengerang melihat perlengkapan yang akan mempercantik mereka serta beberapa potong pakaian. Hestia menyihir tiga buah kursi dan memaksa Alice, Gwenog, dan Lily duduk.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hest?" tanya Gwenog, mengamati penjepit bulu mata di depannya dengan waspada.

"Aku bisa menata diri dalam sekejap," kata Hestia sembari mengeluarkan sebotol Krim Pelurus Rambut Sleaksy dari tasnya, dan mendekati Lily.

"Tapi aku tak ingin meluruskan rambutku!" kata Lily, menyentuh rambut dengan tangannya.

Hestia memutar mata dan menoleh pada Gwenog. Gwenog mencoba protes tetapi Hestia tampak bersikukuh.

"Lily, kau akan mengenakan kostum yang sebelah kanan," kata Hestia sambil menunjuk.

Hanya ada setumpuk pakaian di tempat yang ditunjuk Hestia dan Lily menatapnya penuh tanya. Hestia menghela napas dan menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan tumpukan pakaian itu memisahkan diri menjadi empat pasang. Lily mendekatinya dan mengamati yang di sebelah kanan. Kostum itu berupa atasan hijau zamrud dan rok hitam yang membuatnya mengerang.

"Diam, Lily, bagaimanapun juga kau akan tetap memakai rok," kata Hestia. "Pakai atasannya sekarang, Lily. Kau bisa memakai roknya nanti."

Lily menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan; dia melepas jubah Hogwarts-nya dan mengenakan atasan hijau itu menutupi atasan yang kadang-kadang dipakainya tidur. Dia kembali ke kamar mandi dan Hestia mengangguk setuju pada atasannya, yang sesuai dengan warna mata Lily.

"Alice, punyamu yang di sebelah Lily," kata Hestia.

Alice menghela napas dan menuju pakaian yang ditunjuk Hestia. Lily mengikutinya sementara Hestia masih sibuk dengan rambut Gwenog. Hestia memilihkan atasan merah muda cerah dan celana denim untuk Alice.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pakai celana denim juga?" dengking Lily.

Hestia berbalik untuk memelototinya. Lily tersinggung dan membantu Alice mengenakan atasannya, yang ternyata lebih rumit daripada kelihatannya.

"Lily, giliranmu," kata Hestia, menunjuk salah satu kursi.

Lily mengerang, duduk di kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan Gwenog. Gwenog sendiri sekarang keluar dari kamar mandi, tata rambut dan riasannya sudah selesai, dan dengan sebal mengamati kostumnya: atasan merah dan celana pendek.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berempat menuju Menara Gryffindor bersama-sama. Hestia sudah memilin rambut Lily dengan simpul rumit yang elegan di belakang kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa helai, dan memakaikan maskara gelap untuknya. Hestia sendiri mengenakan gaun ketat warna jingga dan sepatu hak tinggi senada. Dia memberikan sepatu berhak rendah pada Lily dan Gwenog, tahu mereka membenci sepatu berhak tinggi yang lancip, tetapi sepatu tinggi lancip merah jambu justru dikenakan Alice.

"Kenapa kami tidak pakai jubah pesta saja?" erang Gwenog dari samping Lily. Di antara mereka berempat, dia adalah yang paling tidak menunjukkan sisi perempuannya dan selalu bermasalah dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Karena kostum Muggle jauh lebih mengagumkan," kata Hestia. Mereka sudah sampai di depan lubang lukisan. "Siap?"

Yang lain mengangguk dan Hestia menyebutkan kata kunci yang membawa mereka ke dalam Menara Gryffindor.

"Oh, Merlin," Alice merintih.

Menara Gryffindor penuh anak-anak berpakaian Muggle, berdandan, dan sedang berdansa mengikuti musik yang menggelegar entah dari mana. Lily mengikuti Hestia ke meja di sudut yang penuh dengan Wiski Api dan Butterbeer. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana para Marauder bisa meneyelundupkannya ke Hogwarts, apalagi keluar dari Hogwarts untuk mendapatkannya.

"Bunga-Lily!" kata Sirius menggelegar dari belakang sedang mendekati mereka, tangannya menggenggam botol Wiski Api.

"Hai, Black," Lily tersenyum padanya.

Sirius mengamati mereka dari atas ke bawah, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Prongs dan yang lainnya, bersama Frank, ada di sana," Sirius berteriak mengatasi musik, mengedik ke sudut lain ruang rekreasi yang dipenuhi kursi. Keempat anak perempuan itu mulai menuju arah yang ditunjuknya, tetapi Sirius menyambar pinggang Hestia. "Tidak secepat itu, Jones."

Lily, tidak ingin menyaksikan momen tersebut, menjauh bersama Gwenog dan Alice menuju kursi berlengan di depan perapian. Dia melihat Remus, James, Frank, dan Peter duduk di kursi berlengan. Remus, Peter, dan Frank menggenggam botol Wiski Api di tangan mereka, yang sebetulnya tidak disetujui Alice, dan Lily senang melihat James sedang minum Butterbeer. Mata James melebar melihat Lily dan yang lainnya mendekat. Tiga anak laki-laki yang lain memandang berkeliling dan menyeringai.

Frank berdiri dan berjalan pada Alice, yang meringis padanya. Frank memberi isyarat ke arah lantai dansa, mengulurkan tangannya. Alice menyambutnya, dan memberikan senyum gembira pada Lily sebelum membiarkan Frank menariknya ke lantai dansa.

"Di mana Hestia?" tanya Remus.

"Sirius menariknya," kata Lily, duduk.

Remus, Peter, dan James tergelak.

"Yeah, kau tak akan melihatnya lagi dalam waktu singkat," kata Peter, tertawa kecil. Lily mengerang. Tak diragukan lagi, dia akan mendengar segalanya dari Hestia nanti.

James menangkap mata Lily dan mengangguk ke lantai dansa. Lily menggeleng penuh horor. James menghela napas, mendekati dan menariknya berdiri. Peter dan Gwenog terkekeh. Lily mengerang dan membiarkan James menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

"Aku tak bisa berdansa, James," jerit Lily ketika James berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku bisa," kata James, nyengir padanya dan mengambil tangan Lily. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu." Dia mulai memutar-mutarnya. Lily tertawa, dan James melanjutkan. "Tidak sulit, kan?" James menyambar pinggang Lily untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri. "Kau haus?" Dia mengedik ke tempat minuman.

Lily mengangguk. James membawanya ke meja minuman. Sirius dan Hestia berdiri di sana, lengan Sirius melingkari bahu Hestia, mengobrol. Ketika mereka mendekat, Sirius menoleh.

"Prongsie!" serunya.

James tertawa. Lily memperhatikan mata Sirius menyipit melihat tangan James melingkari Lily. Bergegas dilepasnya tangan James, tak ingin Sirius memiliki pikiran yang keliru. Hestia melepaskan diri dari tangan Sirius di bahunya dan menyambut Lily, mengulurkan tangan.

"Dansa, yuk," ajaknya. Lily tertawa dan mengangguk. James dan Sirius menyaksikan Lily dan Hestia mulai berdansa bersamaan, rambut mereka melayang ke mana-mana.

"Kukira kau tak bisa dansa," teriakan James menyaingi suara musik, menatap Lily.

"Ini jenis dansa yang berbeda," teriaknya balik.

"Yah, kukira mereka berdansa dengan baik," kata Sirius, mencondongkan badan ke belakang untuk mengamati kedua gadis yang sedang berdansa. James meninju lengannya dan Sirius tertawa menggonggong. "Aku bicara soal punyaku, Prongs." Sirius mengangguk pada Hestia. James menoleh dan menaikkan alis pada Sirius, yang wajahnya memerah.

"Yeah, aku suka Jones, oke?" kata Sirius, memandang Hestia.

James nyengir.

"Yah, kukira dia juga menyukaimu, jadi kejar saja." James menepuk punggung Sirius, yang balas nyengir.

"Kau akan mengejar Evans?"

James mengangkat bahu.

"Kukira kau harus," Sirius menepuk bahu James. "Semoga berhasil, sobat."

"Kau juga."

Sirius memberi James senyum berterima kasih dan menghampiri para gadis.

"Giliranku!" Dia menyambar pinggang Hestia dan menariknya padanya, mendorong Lily minggir. Memutar matanya, Lily menghampiri James yang masih berdiri dan menariknya ke lantai dansa.

"Suasana hatiku sekarang cukup baik untuk berdansa, oke?" kata Lily, menanggapi senyum tak percaya James. Keduanya berdansa; rambut Lily berkibar di udara, dan James mendapati dirinya sendiri amat bahagia sejak kematian Alissa.

Musik berganti menjadi lagu yang lambat dan dari atas bahu Lily, James melihat Remus menarik Gwenog ke lantai dansa.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?" kata James pelan, gugup, menawarkan tangannya pada Lily.

Lily melirik gugup tangan James, yang hatinya berdesir. Apakah Lily Evans akan menolaknya lagi? James mengalihkan pandangan dari Lily, tidak ingin menyaksikannya kalau memang itu yang terjadi, namun detik berikutnya dia merasakan sebuah tekanan pada bagian dalam tangannya. Dia menunduk tak percaya melihat tangan Lily dalam denggamannya. Dia mendongak, mendapati sebuah senyum kecil di wajah merona Lily. James merasa seolah hatinya akan melompat dari dadanya. Dia menarik Lily lebih dekat, meletakkan tangan Lily di bahunya, dan tangannya sendiri di pinggang Lily. Lily menatap James dan merasa perutnya jungkir-balik. Dia menyukai James Potter.

James nyengir pada Lily, yang merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dia membenci James sepanjang tahun lalu, bahkan awal tahun ini. Atau setidaknya dia berpikir dia membencinya. Apakah dia begitu keras padanya karena dia merasakan sesuatu? Dia kembali memikirkan ketika James mengajaknya kencan sewaktu mereka kelas enam, dan bagaimana Lily menolaknya, namun dia merasakan perutnya bergejolak setiap kali James mengajaknya. Sudah berapa lama dia menyukai James? Apakah Lily sudah menyukai James, tanpa dia sendiri sadar, selama James menyukainya?

James menunduk pada Lily, dia bisa melihat kerutan di antara alisnya semakin dalam seperti biasanya kalau sedang berpikir keras. Dia maju selangkah mendekati Lily, dan Lily, tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap mata James. James tampak ketakutan, dia memperhatikan, menyadari itu karena James sudah selangkah lebih dekat padanya. Dia menyeringai pada James yang merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menghela napas dalam, Lily maju selangkah mendekati James, melingkarkan tangan di leher James, menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. Detak jantung James semakin cepat, dan dia merasa gembira. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Lily, dadanya serasa mau meledak saking senangnya.

Ketika lagu berakhir, dengan menyesal Lily melepaskan tangannya dari leher James dan mendarat di bahu James, menekuri lantai. James masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lily, mendekapnya; dia tak ingin melepaskannya. Meskipun begitu, satu tangannya dilepaskan untuk meletakkan jarinya pada dagu Lily, mengangkatnya agar Lily menatap mata James, dan perlahan melepaskan tangan satunya dari pinggang Lily. Lily mendapati dirinya terpesona pada mata James ketika lagu berikutnya mulai. Dengan cepat tangan James kembali melingkari pinggangnya dan Lily, terkejut, menyambar dada James. James tergelak melihat reaksi Lily dan Lily tersenyum padanya. James merendahkan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyentuh dahi Lily.

Lily menatap mata James gugup. Dengan hati-hati dia melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher James, dan dia nyengir melihat James membelalak. James mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, dan Lily sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. James merendahkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hanya beberapa senti dari bibir Lily. Lily mendorong dirinya maju dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

James merespons dengan antusiasme yang membuat Lily terangkat dari kakinya. James berdiri tegak, menahannya hingga kaki Lily menjuntai di udara seolah-olah Lily seringan bulu. Lagu berakhir dan James menurunkan Lily. Lily, wajahnya merah padam, memandang ke mana saja selain James. Sebaliknya, James menatap Lily lekat-lekat. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Lily dan mengangkatnya sehingga Lily tidak punya pilihan selain balas menatapnya. James berseri-seri, dan Lily mendapati dirinya balas tersenyum.

"Lily, kau mau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku akhir pekan nanti?" bisik James.

Lily tertawa dan mengangguk.

Terdengar sorak-sorai dan keduanya mendongak, mendapati seluruh penghuni Menara Gryffindor mengawasi mereka, bertepuk tangan. Wajah Lily sudah lebih merah dari rambutnya, sementara James menatap Sirius, yang sedang menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Sori, sobat," seringainya, menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak _bermaksud_ memperkeras suaramu, tapi aku tak bisa dengar." Dia mengedip.

Seisi ruangan tertawa. Semakin memerah, Lily menoleh pada Hestia, yang mengikuti di belakang Sirius, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah _waktunya_ , Lily!" serunya.

Seraya tertawa, Sirius merangkul Hestia.

"Oh, yeah, kau juga," balas Lily, mengedik pada Sirius yang, dia melihat dengan kepuasan mendalam, berubah merah. Hestia, yang juga merona, memutar matanya. Menertawakan ketidaknyamanan sahabatnya, James merangkul Lily.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang," kata James, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Lily, yang tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain sudah kembali berdansa, dan mereka berempat mendatangi Remus dan Gwenog, yang sedang mengobrol di sofa. Remus nyengir melihat James mendekat.

"Kulihat kau _akhirnya_ bilang 'ya' padanya," Remus mengedip pada Lily yang tertawa. "Yah, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu." Dia menyeringai pada James yang pura-pura tersinggung. Sirius mengeluarkan gonggongan tawa, Remus berpaling padanya. "Kau akhirnya mendapatkan Jones, jadi aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara, Pads."

Sirius berhenti tertawa, membuat yang lainnya menertawakannya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Hestia dan mendekati Lily dan James. Mendorong Lily, dia menarik James dalam pelukan. James membalas pelukannya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Kita berhasil!" jerit Sirius seperti anak perempuan.

Tertawa, James mengitari Sirius untuk menyelamati Hestia. "Semoga beruntung," dia menjabat tangan Hestia, membuat Hestia tertawa, sebelum berbalik mengharap Lily untuk menawarkan tanganya. Lily menyambutnya, mengabaikan Sirius yang mulai bertepuk tangan, dan James memimpin keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. James dan Lily berjalan bersama, mengayunkan tangan di antara mereka.

Tangan James yang bebas melompat ke rambutnya. "Aku tak percaya kau bilang 'ya'," gelaknya. Lily merona. James menyenggol bahunya. "Kenapa kau merona begitu?"

"Aku tidak merona!" bantah Lily, semakin memerah.

James tertawa, menyenggol Lily.

"Kurasa kau merona."

"Yah, tentu saja aku merona kalau kau terus-terusan _menyenggolku_ seperti itu," kata Lily dengan suara tinggi. James tertawa lagi. "Kenapa kau tertawa terus?"

"Karena aku bahagia," James mengangkat bahu.

Lily menunduk. "Apa ini berarti aku harus mengunjungi rumahmu Natal nanti?" erangnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau membaca surat ayahku," kata James, tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya..."

"Memeriksa?" tanya James, tersenyum pada Lily, yang menyipitkan mata main-main. "Oh, tidak apa-apa, Lils. Kau tidak _harus_ datang Natal nanti, itu cuma tawaran."

"Tapi aku ingin datang," Lily nyengir.

James menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa telingaku menipuku?" katanya dramatis.

Lily tertawa. Mereka masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid dan duduk di sofa. Setelah bercakap-cakap selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, Lily bangkit, namun James menariknya sehingga dia jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Itu curang," kata Lily seraya berbalik menghadapi James.

"Kupikir, kau memakai rok itu curang," James menatap rok Lily yang tersingkap. Lily menurunkannya dan James tertawa. "Nah, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Lily meninju lengan James dan mencoba bangkit lagi, tetapi James melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Lily.

"Sungguh, Potter, kalau aku tahu kau selalu menempel begini, aku tak akan menerimamu."

"Aku tidak menempel," kata James, melepaskan Lily.

Lily tertawa dan berdiri.

"Kubilang kita punya aturan ketat untuk tidak menyentuh," dia meregangkan badan.

James berdiri. "Kurasa aku tidak setuju." Tangannya melingkari Lily lagi.

"Yah, kalau begitu, kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil," ejek Lily sungguh-sungguh.

James cemberut. Lily tertawa dan memeluknya sebelum melepaskan diri.

"Aku mau tidur!" katanya seraya menuju tangga, namun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah surat tergeletak di mejanya. Diamatinya surat itu. "Apa kau tahu ini dari siapa?"

James mendekat untuk meneliti tulisan tangannya. "Bukan dari orang tuaku."

Lily membuka surat itu dan tersentak. "Dari Petunia!"

James berdiri di belakangnya agar bisa membaca dari balik bahunya.

 _.  
_ _Lily,_

 _Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pernikahanku. Vernon melamarku, aku bahagia sekali. Datanglah, itu akan sangat berarti buatku. Kau tidak punya pilihan, kau yang jadi pengiring pengantinku. Ajak pacarmu, cowok yang kautaksir, atau apalah, dan aku sudah tahu ini karena aku kakakmu dan bisa merasakan kalau kau menyukainya sejak kelas dua di sekolah itu._

 _Salam sayang_ _,_

 _Tuney  
_.

"Kau sudah naksir seseorang sejak kelas dua?" tanya James sedikit patah hati.

"Aku tak percaya dia tahu bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya," Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia tahu sebelum kau menyadari?"

"Dia tahu aku menyukai seseorang sebelum aku bahkan menyadarinya."

"Siapa?"

Lily tersenyum.

"Kau."


	8. Chapter 8: Kejutan

**BAB 8 KEJUTAN  
.**

Senin paginya, Lily terbangun dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi, lalu memeriksa rambutnya. Ini hari pertamanya di Hogwarts sebagai pacar James Potter. Puas dengan penampilannya, dia naik ke kamar James untuk membangunkannya. James harus menguji coba pemain Quidditch sepanjang hari Minggu, jadi dia belum berkesempatan bertemu dengannya hingga makan malam. Ketika Lily masuk, James sedang menelungkup pada perutnya, berbicara pada sebuah cermin.

"Pads, ini terlalu pagi!" dengking James.

Lily menaikkan alis, mengira James sedang berlatih sesuatu, tetapi kemudian terlonjak saat didengarnya suara Sirius dari cermin itu.

"Tapi, Prongs, aku butuh masukan! Menurutmu, apa warna favoritnya? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukenakan untuk ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan nanti!"

"Warna favoritnya jingga, tapi dia menyukaimu memakai biru," kata Lily, duduk di tempat tidur di samping James.

"TERIMA KASIH, BUNGA-LILY!" teriak Sirius gembira, memandang Lily. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu waktu sarapan." Dia mengedip.

"Kejutan apa?" tanya James penasaran.

"Itu untuk kalian berdua. Sekarang tutup mulut dan bersiaplah," kata Sirius, memberikan cium jauh pada Lily sebelum permukaan cermin berubah gelap.

"Dia sungguh menyebalkan," gerutu James pada dirinya sendiri seraya duduk, lalu tersenyum pada Lily. "Pagi."

"Pagi," balas Lily, tersenyum, dan James mencium lehernya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo kita turun sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengejutkan kita," kata James muram.

Tersenyum, Lily menunggu di tempat tidur James sementara James bersiap dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai, dia mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Lily dengan senang hati. "Kita tidak sempat bicara kemarin, tapi maukah kau menghadiri pernikahan Petunia bersamaku?" tanya Lily.

James menyeringai. "Apakah itu berarti aku akan bertemu orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak mengizinkanmu datang," kata Lily tegas.

James tergelak seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak, aku akan datang. Kapan pernikahannya?"

"Liburan Natal." Lily sudah bertanya pada Petunia semalam sebelumnya melalui telepon yang bisa digunakan di kantor Dumbledore.

"Bagus! Jadi kita bisa menghadiri pernikahan kakakmu, lalu kau mengunjungi rumahku," kata James, mengedip.

Lily memutar mata. Keduanya memasuki Aula Besar dan duduk di meja Gryffindor, masih bercakap-cakap. Hestia, Sirius, dan Remus sudah di sana. Sirius makan seperti biasanya, Hestia di sebelahnya. Remus, yang duduk di seberang mereka, tampak jijik.

"Apa kau jijik karena kebiasaan makan Black atau karena Hestia yang mengabaikan kebiasaan makan Black?" kata Lily, duduk di sebelah Remus.

"Dua-duanya," ujar Remus, tertawa sebentar, kemudian berpaling untuk tersenyum pada Lily dan menambahkan pelan, "Dan terima kasih karena telah menerimaku dengan, kau tahu, masalah bulu kecilku."

Lily tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Apa James yang memberi tahumu?"

"Hanya setelah Hestia bertanya kenapa aku tidak ke rumah sakit," Remus mengangkat bahu. Lily mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah memercayaiku," gumam James sarkastis, dan Lily tertawa, menggenggam dan meremas tangan James. James balas meremas tangan Lily lebih kuat. Lily menyipitkan mata dan balas meremas lagi sekuat yang dia bisa. James tertawa. "Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kaulakukan, Evans?"

Lily mendorong James dan James tertawa. Remus menonton keduanya seraya tersenyum, membuat James menaikkan alis padanya dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang kalian akhirnya bersama," Remus tersenyum, lantas berpaling pada Sirius dan Hestia, yang mengamati James dan Lily dengan senyum. "Dan seperti yang kaulihat, aku bukan satu-satunya."

Setelah semua orang berada di Aula, Sirius melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari Hestia.

"Pads…" kata Remus, menyeringai.

Sirius mengedip dan berdiri di atas bangkunya. Mengacungkan tongkat ke lehernya sendiri, dia bergumam, " _Sonorus_."

"Hadirin sekalian, para guru, dan para Slytherin," suara Sirius menggelegar, menarik perhatian semua orang, termasuk kekeh tawa anak-anak Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. "Aku harus mengumumkan sesuatu." Lily mengerling meja guru dan Dumbledore yang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan Sirius. "Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa Lily Evans, Ketua Murid Perempuan kalian yang terhormat, akhirnya setuju untuk berkencan dengan sahabat terbaikku, anggota Marauder, dan Ketua Murid James Potter!"

Wajah Lily merah padam ketika Aula Besar meledak dengan tepukan, sorakan, dan derai tawa. Di meja guru, Dumbledore berdiri seraya bertepuk tangan dan tertawa. McGonagall mengusap matanya dengan gembira. Di sisi lain Aula, Severus membeku, air mata berkilau di sudut matanya.

"Sabahatku, James Potter!" seru Sirius, memberi isyarat pada James yang tertawa dan berdiri di atas bangkunya, lalu membungkuk, membuat seisi Aula tertawa. "Lily Evans kita semua!" Sirius memberi isyarat pada Lily, yang semakin memerah dan menggelengkan kepala, merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. "Naikkan dia ke atas bangku, Prongs."

Sirius menoleh pada James, yang tertawa dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa menawarkan tangannya pada Lily. Lily menggelengkan kepala dengan tegas. Memutar matanya, James turun dari bangkunya dan menarik paksa Lily ke dalam pelukannya. Lily menjerit, dan tawa yang memenuhi Aula semakin keras. James membawanya berdiri di atas bangku. Lily melihat Dumbledore bersuit-suit dan tertawa. James melepaskan Lily, dan semua orang di meja Gryffindor memberi mereka _standing ovation_.

"Cium dia!" teriak Frank.

Dengan muka luar biasa merah, Lily melihat Alice tertawa dan bersandar di bahu Frank. Sirius terbahak.

"Profesor?" seru Sirius pada Dumbledore yang berseri-seri dan mengangguk, sementara McGonagall tersenyum seraya bertepuk tangan. James berpaling pada Lily dan mengembangkan tangannya.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Lily, menggelengkan kepala.

Semua orang tertawa. Sirius mengitari keduanya dan mendorong Lily ke pelukan James. James mencium Lily, lalu menunduk memandangnya, nyengir. Masih merona, Lily tertawa, berusaha mengabaikan suitan yang kini memenuhi Aula. James memutar-mutar tubuh Lily dan membungkuk, Lily ikut membungkuk. Ketika berdiri, Dumbledore dan McGonagall sudah berada tepat di depan mereka. Lily melompat turun dari bangkunya, James perlahan mengikuti.

"Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah... _akhirnya_ ," kata McGonagall, menatap Lily tajam. Lily hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, ingat percakapan yang hampir saja kita bicarakan waktu itu?" kata Dumbledore tegas. Lily dan James memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Profesor. Kami memahami inti percakapan itu," James tertawa, tangannya melingkari Lily, yang memutar mata.

Dumbledore mengedip pada Sirius sebelum kembali ke meja guru. Lily berpaling dan mendelik pada Sirius.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Black," geramnya seraya duduk. Remus mencondongkan tubuh ke seberang meja dan bertos dengan Sirius. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua." Dia juga mendelik pada Remus yang tertawa.

"Hati-hati, dia bisa memberi kalian detensi," kata Alice sungguh-sungguh, duduk di sebelah mereka, Frank di sisinya yang lain.

"Bagus sekali, Frank," kata Gwenog, duduk di sebelah Hestia, nyengir padanya. Frank membungkuk menggoda, dan James menepuk punggungnya, tertawa.

"Aku mau pergi," Lily berdiri.

Sirius tertawa.

"Ah, Bunga-Lily. Sudah kubilang, kan, akan ada kejutan." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kukira aku harus membalasmu," kata Lily manis.

Sirius tampak ketakutan. Lily naik ke bangkunya.

"Itu bukan sepertimu," kata Remus, mengawasi Lily.

Semua orang di Aula Besar menoleh pada Lily, yang menyeringai pada Sirius. Diacungkannya tongkatnya ke langit-langit, dan dari tongkat itu pita-pita meluncur ke udara, dan selagi semua mata mengawasinya, pita itu berputar-putar menyusun kata-kata:

 _Sirius Black & Hestia Jones_

Pita itu melayang di atas Aula hingga ke langit-langitnya, kemudian meledak. Potongan-potongan pita berterbangan di seluruh Aula, mendarat di piring-piring, dan membentuk kata-kata. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum, dan Lily kembali duduk seraya ikut bertepuk. Sirius menunduk memandang piringnya, yang sekarang berwarna merah muda dan bertuliskan _Sirius Black & Hestia Jones_ dan menyeringai.

"Bagus sekali, Evans," dia tertawa seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja.

Tertawa, Lily mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sirius. James melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Lily. Remus mendesah, menatap piringnya. Beberapa hati kecil-kecil sedang terbentuk.

"Ini luar biasa, Lily," ujar Remus terpana, menggelengkan kepala. Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Aku harus kembali ke asrama. Aku lupa esai Mantra-ku," dia menambahkan, menjawab pandangan tanya James. "Sampai ketemu di kelas Mantra."

Dan dia keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Miss Evans!"

Lily berbalik dan mendapati McGonagall berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ini menakjubkan," desah McGonagall, menunjukkan piringnya.

Lily nyengir. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak bergurau, aku belum pernah melihat sihir semacam ini. Apakah kau pernah mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja di Daily Prophet? Kau bisa melamar di bagian desain dan tata letaknya. Kau akan hebat sekali di sana," ujar McGonagall.

"Saya belum pernah memikirkannya," kata Lily jujur.

"Pertimbangkanlah," kata McGonagall, tersenyum hangat. Dia kembali ke meja guru, tempat Flitwick bahkan masih mengagumi piringnya. Lily berbalik untuk menuju asramanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk pada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat dan kekaguman padanya.

Lily sudah menaiki tangga pualam, tetapi lantas membeku karena Severus ternyata berdiri di puncak tangga. Lily mengerang dan mengacungkan tongkatnya.

" _Accio_ esai Mantra," serunya, dan sudah akan berbalik ketika Severus memanggilnya.

"Lily, tunggu!" Severus berlari turun menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Lily sedikit terganggu. Dia melihat gulungan perkamennya terbang ke arahnya, dan dia mengangkat tangan untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan... er... selamat," kata Severus pelan, menunduk.

"Oh," Lily sedikit terkejut. "Terima kasih," gumamnya, lalu berbalik.

"Sedang apa kau, Snivellus?" Sirius mendadak muncul di kaki tangga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Black," kata Lily tersenyum pada Sirius.

Melihat ekspresi Lily, Sirius lega. Dia menawarkan lengannya, dan Lily, tertawa, mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Sirius.

"Dah, Lily," dia masih mendengar Severus berkata pelan, dan menoleh untuk memberinya senyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan berjalan bersama Sirius.

"Kau tahu, kelas Mantra ada di atas," Lily menatap Sirius, yang tertawa.

"Ya, sebetulnya aku sudah tahu, Bunga-Lily. Aku hanya tidak ingin melewati Snivellus dengan penuh ketakutan akan terkena minyak yang bercipratan dari rambutnya dan mengotori rambutku yang indah ini."

"Aku tidak melihat rambut yang indah," Lily mengamati kepala Sirius.

"Kau pasti dibutakan oleh wajahku yang amat tampan dan dikombinasikan dengan tubuh seksiku."

Lily tertawa. "Wow, Black, kurasa kepalamu sedikit menggelembung. Sungguh mengherankan sapumu masih bisa terbang."

"Kukira, mengingat kau tidak mengatakan itu pada James sepanjang tahun ini, kau ganti mengatakan itu padaku, agar ejekan merdu itu tidak punah," Sirius menyeringai. Lily memutar matanya. "Dan bolehkah aku bertanya, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku Sirius, gadis manis."

Lily tertawa. "Sori, Sirius. Kebiasaan."

Sirius mengangguk paham.

"Nah, sekarang kita menuju ke mana?" tanya Lily, memandang berkeliling koridor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kita menggunakan jalan rahasiaku menuju kelas Mantra," kata Sirius. "Jalan rahasia yang bagus, sebetulnya. Kita bisa sampai lebih cepat. Inilah sebabnya kau tak pernah melihat para Marauder berjalan menuju kelas Mantra. Kau akan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru setiap hari.

"Kita belajar sesuatu yang baru setiap hari," Lily mengoreksi. "Kita di sekolah, ingat?"

"Izinkan aku mengoreksi diri sendiri. Kau akan mempelajari sesuatu yang berguna setiap hari."

Lily meninjunya. "Sekolah itu berguna!"

Sirius memutar mata. "Yeah, baiklah, Evans. Sekolah itu berguna. Senang?" Dia menyeringai, dan Lily balas menyeringai. "Sekarang aku ingin bicara satu hal penting," dia menambahkan serius. "James sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama, dan sekarang setelah kau bilang ya, dia berada di tempat di mana aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya." Dia berbalik untuk menatap Lily sungguh-sungguh. "Bisakah aku memercayaimu untuk tidak menyakitinya?"

Lily balas menatapnya tercengang.

"Tentu saja! Aku... yah, aku benar-benar menyukainya," katanya pelan. "Kukira aku sudah menyukainya sejak kelas dua." DIa mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Entahlah. Penyangkalan?" kata Lily, dan Sirius tertawa. "Sekarang aku ingin mengatakan hal serupa. Kalau kau menyakiti Hestia, aku akan menghancurkan wajah tampanmu itu."

Sirius menyeringai genit. "Aku tahu kau berpikir aku tampan," katanya, membuat Lily tertawa. "Dan aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku suka padanya."

"Aneh rasanya mendengarmu berkata begitu," Lily tersenyum. "Oh, tidak! Tasku ketinggalan di Aula Besar!"

Dia sudah akan berbalik, namun Sirius menarik tas Lily dari dalam tasnya sendiri. Lily membelalak pada tas Sirius.

"Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak ingin tahu," kata Lily, menutup telinganya. Sirius nyengir.

"Kau ternyata tidak separah itu, Lily," katanya senang.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak separah itu, Sirius."

Sirius tertawa. Keduanya berpapasan dengan James dan Hestia.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mencoba mencuri pacarku?" James meringis pada Sirius, yang memutar mata.

"Pacarmu memang cantik dan sebagainya, tapi aku lebih memilih pacarku sendiri," dia mengedip pada Hestia.

Hestia memutar matanya dan nyengir pada Lily.

"Kita harus _bicara_ ," kata Hestia serius, mendorong cowoknya minggir, dan menggamit siku Lily.

"Tidak, ini tidak adil!" seru James, menyambar tangan lain Lily.

Lily tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya dari Hestia. Sirius menyambar Hestia dan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Lengan James melingkari pundak Lily, dan kedua pasangan itu meneruskan perjalanan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Yah, banyak kejadian sepagian ini," kata Lily. James tertawa. "Pertama, aku akhirnya tahu bagaimana kau dan Sirius saling berbicara selama didetensi, hubunganku denganmu diumumkan ke seluruh sekolah dan aku menciummu di atas meja makan, aku memantrai piring semua orang untuk mempermalukan Sirius, aku berlari dan bertemu Severus, dan aku berjalan sepanjang jalan ini bersama Sirius, saling bicara dengan sopan." Lily menekuk jarinya untuk setiap poin. "Kurasa kau memberi pengaruh buruk padaku," dia menyimpulkan, meringis pada James yang tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Snape?"

"Tidak ada. Dia di atas tangga waktu aku akan mengambil esai Mantra-ku, lalu mengucapkan selamat, dan berikutnya Sirius muncul," Lily mengangkat bahu.

James tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Sejak kapan dia jadi Sirius?"

"Dia tak pernah serius kalau bicara denganmu?" tanya Lily, dan James terbahak. "Sejak percakapan kami sepanjang jalan tadi."

James mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Itu antara teman cowokmu dengan cewekmu. Kami kan juga punya bahan bergosip," Lily mengedip. James nyengir padanya.

"Lily!" seru Flitwick begitu mereka tiba di kelas. "Ini sungguh spektakuler!" Dia menunjuk piring di mejanya.

Lily mengucapkan terima kasih pada Flitwick sebelum duduk di sebelah Gwenog, yang memutar matanya.

"Kita akan mendengar seberapa hebat dirimu dalam menyihir sepanjang hari, kan?" bisik Gwenog saat Flitwick mulai membicarakan kehebatan sihir Lily pada seluruh kelas.

Prediksi Gwenog menjadi kenyataan. Di setiap kelas yang mereka ikuti sepanjang hari itu, guru-guru mendiskusikan sihir menakjubkan Lily pada piring mereka. Lily bahkan sampai muak mendengarnya. Ketika pelajaran terakhir hari itu selesai, Lily dan James naik bersama ke asrama mereka.

"Hari yang panjang!" erang Lily. "Kenapa semua orang menggebu-gebu membahas piring itu? Kan tidak begitu rumit untuk dilakukan."

"Tapi itu luar biasa, Lils. Orang tuaku Auror, mereka selalu pulang dengan berbagai hal unik, tapi aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu."

"Jangan kau juga!"

James tertawa.

"Aku tak ingin menggelembungkan kepalamu, Sayang. Kau tak akan bisa turun dari tempat tidurmu paginya," dia mengedip.

Lily tertawa, menyadari itu ejekan yang dia berikan terakhir kalinya James mengajaknya kencan saat mereka kelas enam. Lily menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya betapa banyak hal telah berubah sejak saat itu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berikutnya berlalu tanpa kejadian istimewa, dan sebelum mereka menyadari, tibalah akhir pekan sebelum liburan Natal, juga merupakan akhir pekan Hogsmeade mereka yang kedua. Lily dan James akan pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Petunia dua hari lagi. Pada akhir pekan Hogsmeade pertama, Lily, James, Hestia, dan Sirius pergi bersama dalam sebuah kencan ganda, mengingat itu kencan pertama untuk kedua pasangan itu. Remus dan Gwenog sebetulnya diundang, tetapi Remus memilih tinggal di kastil untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, dan Gwenog ingin latihan Quidditch.

Kendati demikian, di akhir pekan kedua ini Lily dan James tidak mengadakan kencan ganda dengan Sirius dan Hestia. Di penghujung kencan pertama sebelumnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri-sendiri. Ketika Lily terbangun pada hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, dia berdiri di depan lemarinya, mencoba memutuskan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Dia menarik jins ketat, atasan ketat berwarna putih yang akan dipakainya di balik baju lengan panjang, dan jaket musim dingin yang besar dengan sebuah _scarf_. Di luar, salju sudah turun, dan Lily tidak ingin sakit seminggu sebelum pernikahan Petunia. Diikatnya rambutnya sebelum turun ke ruang rekreasi, tempat James sudah menunggu dengan pakaian berlapis seperti dirinya. Melihatnya turun, James nyengir dan menghampirinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Pagi," katanya cerah, melepaskan Lily.

Mengerutkan kening, Lily mengikuti James ke sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Kenapa kau gembira sekali?"

"Aku dapat undangan," James mengangguk ke arah surat yang dipegangnya. Lily menyambar surat itu.

.  
 _James Potter,_

 _Halo, namaku Petunia Evans. Aku kakak Lily. Aku mengerti kalian sudah sepaket sekarang (Lily memberi tahu Mum, yang memberi tahuku waktu aku bertanya) dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan senang jika kau bisa menghadiri pernikahanku beberapa pekan lagi bersama Lily. Sampaikan salamku pada Lily._

 _Petunia  
_.

"Dia memintamu?" Lily menatap surat itu dengan dahi berkerut. Dia yakin Petunia tak ingin melakukan apa pun dengannya, dan sekarang Petunia mengirim surat pada seorang penyihir. Apakah Petunia sudah berubah?

"Kaulihat, dia masih peduli padamu," kata James, tersenyum pada Lily.

"Kita pergi?" tanya Lily, dan James mengangguk. "Aku sedikit gugup," dia menambahkan jujur selagi keduanya turun ke Aula Depan.

"Kenapa?" tanya James tak percaya.

"Ini kencan pertama kita berdua saja!" Lily menahan napas. James nyengir. "Maksudku, layak untuk gugup karena kau tahu!"

James mengangguk.

"Oh, tutup mulut," kata Lily, mendorong James, membuatnya tertawa.

Keduanya tiba di Aula Depan. James melihat Sirius dan Hestia berjalan bergandengan di depan mereka. Hestia berbalik.

"Lily!" pekiknya. "Aku tak percaya kau akan pulang dua hari lagi! Siapa yang akan kuajak bicara nanti?"

Alice akan berlibur di rumah Frank, dan Gwenog akan ke Jerman untuk uji coba Quidditch. Hestia tinggal di Hogwarts, begitu juga Sirius dan Remus. Peter pulang untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

"Aku tersinggung," keluh Sirius, mencibir. "Apa kau tidak menganggapku?"

Hestia memutar matanya. "Itu tidak sama." Dia berpaling kembali pada Lily. "Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Kita bisa saling berkirim surat?" kata Lily penuh harap, dan wajah Hestia sedikit cerah.

"Tentu saja! Baiklah, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ayo, Sirius." Bersama Sirius, Hestia keluar dari kastil. "Semoga beruntung, kawan," dia menambahkan dari balik bahunya.

"Kalian juga!" James berteriak balik, mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily. Lily menerimanya. Keduanya pun bersiap meninggalkan kastil.

Tertatap oleh Lily, Avery sedang mengawasi mereka dari salah satu sudut Aula Depan. Lily merapat pada James, yang, juga menyadari kehadiran Avery, menarik Lily semakin padanya.

"Aku benci padanya," gumam James.

"Aku juga."

"Nah, kau mau ke mana?" tanya James sesampainya mereka di Hogsmeade.

Udara sangat dingin, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Three Broomsticks. Di sana mereka mendapati sudah banyak murid Hogwarts berkumpul. James dan Lily menemukan meja kosong untuk mereka, dan duduk berdekatan untuk menjaga diri agar tetap hangat.

Keduanya berbincang lama sekali, dan sebelum mereka sadar, hari sudah mulai gelap. Tinggal mereka berdua serta Sirius dan Hestia murid Hogwarts yang masih di Hogsmeade. Sirius dan Hestia bergabung dengan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lily, yang sedang menatap langit, menyadari bahwa Butterbeer di gelasnya berkecipak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya seraya melompat. James, Sirius, dan Hestia menatapnya seolah-olah dia sudah gila. "Kurasa kita harus pergi," dia berkata sungguh-sungguh pada James, yang mengangguk dan berdiri.

Sirius dan Hestia, menyadari betapa paniknya Lily, berdiri dan mengikuti keduanya pergi. Lily punya perasaan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah minum itu, mendorongnya, dan melihat orang-orang sedang bertempur di jalanan. Ada orang-orang mengenakan topeng, dan Lily, menyadari siapa mereka, menutup pintu.

"Pelahap Maut," James tercekat, menyambar tangan Lily dan menariknya lebih dekat padanya. Mereka berempat mencabut tongkat mereka dan memandang berkeliling.

"Ke sini," Lily berbalik dan melihat penjaga bar, Madam Rosmerta, memberi isyarat pada mereka ke arah lain rumah minum. Mereka bisa melihat pintu di sana, dan berlari ke sana; Sirius dan James dalam gerakan mundur untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Di luar mereka mendapati bahwa mereka berada di jalan yang langsung menuju Hogwarts. Mereka mulai berlari mengikuti jalan itu ketika Hestia menjerit. Lily dan James berbalik, melihat Sirius sedang berduel dengan penyihir bertopeng yang menyerang Hestia. Lily bergegas menarik Hestia bangkit, membawanya ke arah kastil. Meskipun demikian Hestia mencabut tongkatnya dan menciptakan ledakan ke arah Pelahap Maut yang sedang berduel dengan Sirius.

Sirius menyambar tangan Hestia dan berlari ke kastil. "Prongs, Lily, pergi!" teriaknya melalui bahu. James menyambar Lily dan mengikuti Sirius dan Hestia.

" _Crucio!_ "

James berbalik tepat ketika Lily terjatuh dan menggeliat kesakitan. James mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Pelahap Maut itu, mengirim ledakan ke arahnya. Dia terjatuh di tanah di sebelah Lily sementara Sirius dan Hestia berlari kembali mendengar jeritan itu.

"Lils?" tanya James dengan suara serak. Lily masih berguncang dan merintih. "Lils?" dia berbisik, dan Lily mendongak menatapnya. James merasa lega; dia sudah mendengar beberapa cerita tentang orang yang gila selama beberapa minggu setelah disiksa dengan kutukan Cruciatus. "Lils, kau tahu siapa aku?"

Lily, memahami apa yang dilakukan James, mengangguk. James mengangkat tubuh Lily, dan dengan hati-hati membuatnya berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Lily mengangguk, masih gemetar, dan membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkatnya, wajahnya pucat.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya.

Mereka berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke kastil ketika James mendengar bunyi pop. Seseorang telah ber-Apparate di belakang mereka. James berbalik cepat, kemudian membeku, menyadari ada lima Pelahap Maut berdiri di sana. Salah satunya yang baru saja menyiksa Lily membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang dikenali James sebagai Bellatrix Black, yang lulus dari Hogwarts beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Bella," kata Sirius berbahaya, menahan Hestia di belakangnya.

"Ah, lihat, sepupuku si darah-pengkhianat," cemooh Bellatrix sebelum berpaling pada Lily dengan acungan tongkat. Saat berikutnya Lily kembali terjatuh ke tanah seraya menjerit. Para Pelahap Maut tertawa. James sudah akan melancarkan kutukan, namun dia, Sirius, dan Hestia tertahan oleh Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna. James merasa tak berdaya menyaksikan Lily menjerit di atas salju, dan melihat sebutir air mata jatuh dari tubuh kaku Hestia.

"Apa yang kita dapatkan di sini?" ejeknya lagi, mendekat Lily. "Aku ingat padamu," dia berbisik, "Darah-Lumpur." Para Pelahap Maut terkekeh selagi Bellatrix mengangkat mantranya dan berjongkok di sebelah Lily. "Aku selalu membenci Darah-Lumpur."

Lily mendengking di salju, wajahnya bersimbah air mata. James merasakan air mata kemarahan dan ketakutan mengaliri wajahnya sendiri. Di sebelahnya, wajah Sirius memucat. Bellatrix berjalan kembali ke barisan Pelahap Maut, dan James melihat Lily menggenggam tongkatnya sangat erat.

"Haruskah kita menghabisinya?" Bellatrix menanyai Pelahap Maut di sebelahnya, yang mengangguk dengan bernafsu. Kerudungnya merosot; James mengenalinya sebagai Lestrange, yang dikabarkan telah menikah dengan Bellatrix. Bellatrix berbalik perlahan dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily.

" _Avada_..."

James merasakan jeritan dalam dadanya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Hestia pingsan, dan Sirius mulai berteriak.

" _Reducto!_ "

James mendengar jeritan Lily, dan mengawasi ketika kelima Pelahap Maut terdorong oleh ledakan ke sebuah bangunan, yang roboh menimpa mereka. Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan lemah, dan mereka bertiga terbebas dari kutukan yang mengikat mereka. James tersungkur di sebelah Lily, lantas menariknya ke dalam pelukan, air mata membasahi jaket Lily. Lily, yang masih berguncang dan menangis, mencengkeram bahu James. Hestia, terjatuh di sisi James, memeluk Lily dari belakang sementara Sirius, yang masih pucat, mendekati tubuh para Pelahap Maut.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " bisiknya, mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada masing-masing Pelahap Maut untuk memastikan mereka membeku. Dia berbalik, lalu merosot di tanah di samping Lily, menatapnya dengan membelalak. Diacungkannya tongkatnya ke arah kastil, dan seekor anjing besar muncul dari ujungnya, berlari ke kastil dengan membawa pesan untuk Dumbledore. "Kita harus membawanya ke kastil."

James mengangguk. Dia berdiri, menggendong Lily dengan tangannya, dan berjalan ke kastil. Sirius melingkarkan tangannya kepada Hestia yang tersedu, dan mengikuti James.

Sesampainya di gerbang Hogwarts, mereka mendapati para guru berlarian keluar mengikuti Patronus Sirius, yang menghilang setelah mereka mencapai Sirius. McGonagall, wajahnya pucat, bergegas mendekati Lily, yang masih merintih dan terguncang di lengan James. Dumbledore melewati James, menepuk bahunya, menuju Sirius dan Hestia.

"Di mana?" tanya Dumbledore.

Sirius menyebutkan tempat mereka meninggalkan para Pelahap Maut yang kaku, dan guru-guru yang lain bergegas melewati gerbang dengan tongkat terangkat. Dumbledore menepuk bahu Sirius dan mengangguk pada Hestia. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit, dia membutuhkan Ramuan Penenang," katanya. Sirius mengangguk, menatap Lily dengan khawatir. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus dia dan James," Dumbledore menambahkan pelan. Sirius mengangguk dan mengajak Hestia, berhenti sejenak untuk meletakkan tangannya di bahu James dan mengacak rambut Lily, dan melanjutkan berjalan ke rumah sakit.

Para guru kembali. Dumbledore menutup gerbang dan menyihirnya sebelum mendekati James dan Lily. James masih berdiri, menahan Lily dengan tangannya, air matanya mengalir selagi dia menenangkan Lily. James mendongak ketika Dumbledore mendekat, begitu juga McGonagall, yang masih menggenggam tangan Lily.

"Bawalah dia ke kantorku," bisik Dumbledore, dan James mengikuti dengan patuh.

Remus berlari menuruni tangga kastil menyambut mereka. "Aku baru saja bertemu Sirius," dia berkata, wajahnya pucat melihat Lily. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lily?"

"Luar biasa," jawabnya.

Remus, James, Dumbledore, dan McGonagall mendesah lega.

"Mr Lupin, kami harus pergi sekarang," kata McGonagall menenangkan, dan Remus mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberi tahu yang lainnya," dia mengangguk pada James sebelum berlari kembali ke tangga. Yang lain naik ke kantor Dumbledore, dan setibanya di dalam, James duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Lily di pangkuannya, menolak membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dumbledore lembut kepada James dan Lily.

McGonagall mentransfigurasi sebuah kursi lain menjadi sofa, dan James pindah ke sofa tersebut, membaringkan Lily dengan kepala Lily di pangkuan James. McGonagall menempati kursi yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

"Kami sedang berada di Three Broomsticks," James memulai, mengusap tangan Lily yang masih gemetar. "Tiba-tiba Lily berdiri dan berkata kami harus pergi."

Dumbledore mengangkat satu jari dan menunduk pada Lily.

"Mengapa menurutmu kalian harus pergi?"

Lily mendongak menatapnya. "Saya sedang memandang langit, tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Hestia katakan, lalu saya melihat Butterbeer saya berkecipak dalam gelas, dan saya punya perasaan buruk, jadi saya katakan kami harus pergi," dia bercerita pelan.

James membelainya menenangkan. Dumbledore mengangguk dan berpaling kembali padanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ketika Lily berdiri, kami mengikutinya, dan kami semua berjalan ke pintu Three Broomsticks dan membukanya, ternyata sudah banyak orang bertempur di jalanan. Dengan cepat Lily menutup pintu. Di belakang kami, Madam Rosmerta menunjukkan jalan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Seberapa detail Anda menginginkan saya bercerita?" tanya James, tersentak kembali ke kenyataan, menatap Dumbledore.

"Sedetail yang kau bisa," kata Dumbledore.

James mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jadi kami bergegas keluar lewat pintu belakang itu, dan mulai berlari ke arah kastil, tapi Hestia menjerit, jadi Lily dan saya berbalik dan mendapati Hestia di atas salju, sementara Sirius berduel dengan seorang Pelahap Maut. Kemudian Hestia berdiri dan mengirim ledakan untuk mengusir Pelahap Maut, dan kami kembali berlari ke arah kastil, Lily dan saya di belakang Sirius dan Hestia. Kemudian," James menunduk, "saya mendengar seseorang berseru, ' _Crucio!_ ' dan Lily menjerit." Suara James seperti tercekik, dia menggapai tangan Lily sebelum melanjutkan, "Saya berbalik dan mengirim ledakan kepada si Pelahap Maut, lalu berusaha memastikan Lily baik-baik saja, Anda tahu, secara mental, dan saya menggendongnya. Dia berkata dia bisa berjalan, jadi kami mulai berjalan lagi ke kastil, tetapi kemudian saya mendengar ada yang ber-Apparate di belakang kami, dan ketika berbalik ada lima orang di sana." James mengambil napas dalam, merasakan Lily meremas tangannya. "Salah satu dari mereka melepas topengnya, Bellatrix, dan memanggil Sirius sepupunya si darah-pengkhianat, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily dan menyiksanya lagi." James mengangis sekarang, tetapi meneruskan, "Saya mencoba melakukan sesuatu, tetapi mereka meluncurkan Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna pada Sirius, Hestia, dan saya, jadi kami tidak berbuat apa-apa selagi Lily menjerit di tanah." Suaranya pecah, merasakan Lily meremas tangannya lagi. "Berikutnya Bellatrix mengenalinya dan mengatainya Darah-Lumpur. Dia kembali pada Lestrange dan menanyakan apakah mereka seharusnya menghabisinya," dia berbisik.

Wajah McGonagall memucat dan Dumbledore terlihat seolah dia akan muntah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari sana?" tanya Dumbledore, mengalihkan tatapan dari James ke Lily. James menunduk pada Lily dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lily yang melakukannya. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia berhasil. Bellatrix mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily dan sudah mengucapkan ' _Avada_ ', tetapi kemudian Lily meneriakkan ' _Reducto!_ ' dan kelima Pelahap Maut menghantam bangunan terdekat, yang merobohi mereka. Saat berikutnya Lily membebaskan kami dari Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna." Mata James dan Lily bertemu, air mata kelegaan mengalir dari sudut mata Lily. "Saya ambruk di samping Lily, begitu pula Hestia. Hanya Sirius yang cukup cerdik untuk maju dan membekukan para Pelahap Maut, lalu mengirim Patronus dan mengatakan kami harus membawa Lily ke kastil, jadi saya menggendongnya." James mengusap air mata yang meluncur sepanjang pipinya. Dia mendengar isakan, dan berpaling untuk mendapati McGonagall mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Dumbledore berdiri dan berjalan mengitari mejanya untuk berlutut di sebelah Lily.

"Miss Evans, aku tak pernah merasa lebih bangga daripada ini kepada muridku," kata Dumbledore pelan. "Apa yang kaulakukan membutuhkan kekuatan amat besar, dan mungkin menyelamatkan hidup James, Sirius, dan Hestia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang kauderita, tetapi hari ini aku percaya aku sudah tepat memilihmu sebagai Ketua Murid."

Lily memberi Dumbledore senyum kecil yang dibalas Dumbledore.

"Minerva, bisakah kau menemani Lily ke rumah sakit?" kata Dumbledore pada McGonagall.

"Saya bisa mengantarnya," kata James yakin; dia tak ingin dipisahkan dari Lily setelah lolos dari maut yang begitu dekat.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Dumbledore pelan, menatap James, yang mengangguk dan bangkit untuk membantu Lily berdiri, memeluknya.

"Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi, oke?" kata James pelan kepada Lily. Lily mengangguk. James mencium keningnya dan membimbingnya pada McGonagall. "Dia sedikit lemah."

McGonagall tersenyum padanya, dan menopang Lily selagi keduanya keluar dari kantor Dumbledore. James kembali mengenyakkan diri di sofa dan menyembunyikan muka dalam tangannya, lupa Dumbledore masih di sana.

"James," panggil Dumbledore, duduk kembali di kursi di belakang mejanya, menatap James. "Aku sangat bangga padamu."

James tersentak dan mengangkat muka.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu seharian ini, terlebih setelah kehilangan Alissa. Aku juga kehilangan adik perempuanku, jadi aku bisa memahami penderitaan yang kaurasakan. Kemudian kau menyaksikan seseorang yang kaucintai berada hanya sejengkal dari kematian dan disiksa, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau sanggup menghadapinya."

James merasakan tangis meledak dalam dadanya dan menutupi mukanya lagi, tak ingin Dumbledore melihatnya menangis.

Dumbledore bangkit, duduk di sebelah James, dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. "James, aku tahu kau pasti mempertanyakan keputusanku yang mengangkatmu menjadi Ketua Murid sejak kau menerima suratmu. Inilah sebabnya. Kau bisa berpikir cepat, kau bisa menerima segala sesuatu dan bergerak maju."

James berpaling pada Dumbledore, mata cokelatnya digenangi air mata. Dumbledore menyihir sebuah sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada James, yang menerimanya penuh terima kasih dan menyeka wajahnya.

"Apakah menurut Anda tidak apa-apa kalau Lily dan saya pergi untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya dalam kondisi begini?"

Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Kukira yang dibutuhkan Lily sekarang adalah menjauh dari Hogwarts dan dunia sihir selama beberapa hari. Kurasa menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya, dan dikelilingi orang-orang tercinta seringkali menghadirkan keajaiban. Kau bisa mencintai, James, dan cintamu begitu dalam. Ini yang membedakanmu dari Sirius dan Remus, dan berpengaruh lebih besar padamu daripada mereka."

James mengangguk seraya mengusap matanya, lantas membuang ingus ke sapu tangannya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat untuk membersihkan sapu tangan itu dan mengembalikannya pada Dumbledore.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kalian pergi besok untuk pernikahan Petunia. Aku akan memberitahu para guru. Selamat menikmati pestanya, dan sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu." Dumbledore membantu James berdiri seraya tersenyum. "Sekarang pergilah ke rumah sakit, aku yakin kau akan bertemu teman-temanmu di sana."

James mengangguk, menjabat tangan Dumbledore, dan keluar dari kantor itu. Begitu berada di luar kantor Dumbledore, dia berlari.

* * *

"James!" seru Sirius, mendekatinya dengan langkah panjang dan memeluknya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," bisiknya, melepaskan James, dan mengangguk ke arah sebuah tempat tidur yang tersembunyi di balik tirai. "Lily di sana. Madam Pomfrey bilang kau diizinkan masuk ke sana."

James mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hestia?"

Sirius mengangguk ke tempat tidur di seberang tempat tidur Lily, tempat Hestia sedang tidur.

"Dia sudah diberi Ramuan Penenang untuk menenangkan napasnya yang tak terkendali, dan Ramuan Tidur karena sepertinya tidur bisa menyehatkan pikiran," Sirius memutar matanya.

James terkekeh. Dia berjalan mengitari Sirius dan menabrak Gwenog dan Alice.

"Apa yang terjadi?" jerit keduanya bersamaan.

James menoleh pada Sirius yang menggelengkan kepala, menatap Hestia. James menghela napas dan mengulang ceritanya mengenai apa yang terjadi di Hogsmeade, memperhatikan bahwa semua yang ada di sana, termasuk sang matron yang menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik tirai, mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa melakukan itu," kata Remus, menggelengkan kepala, matanya mengarah ke tempat tidur Lily. Alice terisak sementara Frank mendekapnya. Gwenog berubah pucat dan menoleh ke tempat tidur Lily, lalu ke tempat tidur Hestia. Peter, yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur Hestia, menatap tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur Lily, wajahnya pucat.

"Kau boleh masuk."

James berputar dan melihat Madam Pomfrey sedang menatapnya. Dia tersenyum penuh terima kasih dan menjauh dari yang lain menuju tempat tidur Lily. Tirai terbuka di belakangnya, dan dia mengamati Lily yang tertidur. Digenggamnya tangan Lily dan berbisik, "Dumbledore bilang kita harus pulang untuk pernikahan Petunia besok."

Lily mengangguk, membuat James terlonjak.

"Kau bangun!"

Senyum merekah di wajah Lily, kemudian matanya membuka. "Ya, aku bangun. Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku. Jadi, jam berapa kita berangkat besok?"

"Kurasa begitu kau sudah membaik." James mengerling arlojinya. "Sudah malam, kau harus tidur." Dia melepaskan tangan Lily.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" bisik Lily, menyambar tangan James.

James mengangguk, meremas tangannya. "Aku tak akan ke mana-mana."

Lily mengangguk, berhasil diyakinkan, dan menutup matanya. James duduk di sana hingga Lily tertidur, dan Madam Pomfrey masuk.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang," dia berbisik pada James, membuka tirai di sekeliling tempat tidur Lily. James memandang berkeliling, yang lain masih menunggu di sana. "Jam berkunjung sudah habis!" dia mengumumkan, dan semuanya berdiri, menyeret kaki mereka keluar. James dan Sirius adalah yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kabari saya kalau dia bangun," kata James dan Sirius bersamaan. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk. "Lily dan saya akan berangkat besok pagi," James menambahkan. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk lagi, dan menutup pintu rumah sakit.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu malam ini?" tanya Sirius pelan.

James mengangguk. Dia juga tidak ingin sendirian. Remus berbalik dan merendengi mereka, berada di antara keduanya, mengaitkan lengan di bahu keduanya. Peter sudah menghilang, dan Alice, Gwenog, dan Frank sudah kembali ke Menara Gryffindor.

"Kutinggalkan kalian di sini, kalau begitu," kata Remus pelan, melangkah menjauh, namun James mengambar jubahnya.

"Jangan ke mana-mana. Kau bisa menginap di sini juga," kata James.

Remus mengangguk. Ketiganya memasuki asrama Ketua Murid. Tertatap oleh James undangan pernikahan yang dikirim Petunia, masih tergeletak di tempat Lily meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Mereka naik ke kamar James, dan Remus menyihir dua tempat tidur tambahan sehingga mereka bisa tidur di ruangan yang sama.

Ketika mereka sudah pulas, James mendengar ketukan keras. Dia bangkit dan menuruni tangga spiral hanya dengan celana pendek. Remus dan Sirius mengikutinya dengan pakaian serupa. James membuka pintu asrama Ketua Murid dan mendapati Severus Snape berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Snivellus?" tanya Sirius keji, namun Snape mengabaikannya, hanya menatap James. James mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali," kata James, berlari ke atas, dan kembali dengan mengenakan celana olahraga dan kaos. James memakai sepatunya dan menyambar tongkatnya. "Aku segera kembali," dia memberi tahu Sirius dan Remus, yang mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desis Severus.

James memandang berkeliling, menarik Jubah Gaib dari sakunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Potter?"

"Kurasa bukan ide bagus membiarkan orang lain melihat kita jalan bersama," kata James.

Snape mengangguk setuju. James menceritakan padanya kisah lengkapnya, dan melihat air mata mengaliri wajah Severus.

"Terima kasih," kata Severus sederhana, dan berbalik untuk kembali ke asramanya. James berjalan kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, melepas bajunya, dan melompat ke tempat tidurnya, meletakkan Jubah dan tongkatnya di meja di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" kuap Sirius.

"Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," kata James pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mencintai Lily," Remus yang menjawab pelan. "Jelas sekali."

James menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti bagaimana Remus bisa tahu semuanya, dan langsung terlelap.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, James terbangun oleh berang-berang perak di kamarnya. Melihat dia sudah bangun, berang-berang itu berbicara dengan suara Madam Pomfrey, "Mereka berdua sudah bangun. Kalian bisa berangkat dari sini, jadi berkemaslah," kemudian lenyap. James menggosok matanya.

"Padfoot! Moony!" serunya, dan keduanya terduduk cepat. "Mereka berdua sudah bangun."

Sirius melompat dari tempat tidur lebih cepat dari Remus dan James, dan mereka bertiga berpakaian dalam diam. James mengenakan pakaian Muggle, mengingat dia akan langsung berangkat ke rumah orang tua Lily. Dia mengepak barang-barangnya, lalu ke kamar Lily dan mengepak kopernya juga. Disihirnya kedua koper itu supaya melayang di depannya, lalu meninggalkan asrama bersama Sirius dan Remus.

"Kami akan mencatat dan memberi tahu kalian apa PR selama liburan," kata Remus.

James mengangguk berterima kasih. "Lily akan menghargai itu."

Remus tergelak. Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan James menurunkan koper mereka ke lantai. Dia sudah membawakan pakaian untuk Lily dan menyerahkannya padanya. Lily dan Hestia sedang duduk di tempat tidur Lily, mengobrol.

"Terima kasih," kata Lily, nyengir padanya.

James lega Lily sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Lily turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik tirai di sekelilingnya. Hestia berjalan ke arah Sirius dan melempar diri dalam lengannya. Sirius memeluk Hestia dan merasakan lilitan di perutnya yang dia rasakan sejak kemarin lenyap. Lily membuka tirainya, sudah berpakaian jins dan atasan hitam, dan melilitkan syal Gryffindor di sekeliling lehernya. Dia memeluk James, yang balas memeluknya dan merasa matanya pedih.

Lily beralih pada Remus dan memeluknya. "Sampai ketemu, jaga dirimu," dia tersenyum pada Remus. Remus meremas pundak Lily sebelum melepaskannya. Sirius, melepaskan Hestia, mendekati Lily dan memeluknya sangat erat. Lily terkejut merasakan air mata di bahunya. Dia mendorong Sirius dan meringis padanya, "Yang benar saja." Sirius, sedikit sesenggukan, menarik Lily dalam pelukan yang meremukkan tulang sebelum melepaskannya, lalu ganti memeluk James dan kembali ke Hestia. Hestia memberi Lily dan James pelukan perpisahan sebelum berjalan ke sisi Sirius dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dumbledore, yang selama ini menunggu di kantor matron, menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah Portkey. "Ini akan membawa kalian ke halaman belakang rumah Lily," katanya. Lily tersenyum padanya. "Semoga selamat sampai tujuan." Dumbledore mengitari Lily dan James dan meletakkan tangan di bahu mereka. Portkey itu mulai berpendar dan Dumbledore menghitung, "Tiga... dua... satu."


	9. Chapter 9a: Keluarga Evans (1)

**BAB 9 KELUARGA EVANS (Bagian 1)  
.**

* * *

oOOOo

 **A/N:** Maaf baru bisa update setelah sebulan lebih menghilang. Selama waktu itu laptop saya sedang trouble, bahkan waktu ngerjain chapter 7-8 sambil ngerusuh di laptop temen, dan chapter 9 ini sendiri seringnya ngerjain di warnet, itupun kadang komputernya nggak punya Ms Word. Hiks. Chapter 9 ini juga panjangnya hampir 2x lipat dari biasanya, jadi butuh waktu lama untuk menerjemahkan, dan pada akhirnya agar readers nggak ketinggalan terlalu lama, saya potong jadi 2 bagian nggak apa-apa ya. Special thanks to **mitsalia** atas PM-nya semalam, membuat saya kembali semangat menuntaskan ini. Selamat membaca.:)

oOOOo

* * *

Lily dan James mendarat di sebuah taman kecil berlapis salju, membawa koper mereka. Mereka menjatuhkan botol yang mereka gunakan sebagai Portkey, dan Lily memimpin James menuju rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu geser yang mengarah ke ruang tamu, menyeret kopernya diikuti James. Lily menaiki tangga ke kamarnya dan melempar kopernya ke lantai, lalu menanggalkan jaket dan syalnya. James menirunya, memandang berkeliling kamar Lily; nyaman sekali di sana. Ada rak buku di salah satu sudut yang disesaki buku-buku, dan meja rias di depan dinding di sebelah pintu yang diduga James merupakan kamar mandi. Lemari Lily diletakkan di sebelah pintu kamar. James memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada meja belajar di kamar itu.

"Meja belajar?" tanyanya, memandang berkeliling.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Kusingkirkan waktu aku sebelas tahun. Aku tidak butuh meja belajar sejak saat itu. Selama liburan, aku mengerjakan PR di tempat tidur."

James mengangguk dan mengamati boneka-boneka binatang di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku mengoleksi," kata Lily.

James tertawa. Lily menarik tangan James dan mengajaknya ke bawah untuk berkeliling rumah. Tur singkat mereka berakhir di dapur, dan perut James berkeriuk.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Lily selagi James duduk di salah satu kursi. Lily menghampiri sebuah lemari. "Kau mau makan apa?"

James mengangkat bahu. "Roti bakar?"

Lily mengambil beberapa potong roti dan memasukkan dua di antaranya ke dalam pemanggang roti. Dia berbalik dan duduk di kursi di sebelah James, bersandar di bahunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya James, melingkarkan tangan ke sekeliling Lily.

"Entahlah, sudah lebih baik dengan kembali ke rumah, tapi aku masih sedikit _shock_ ," jawab Lily. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

James mendengus. "Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku."

Lily menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kalau aku yang melihatmu disiksa, aku tidak akan baik-baik saja," katanya pelan.

James merasa bahunya anjlok. "Itu mengerikan," ujar James dengan suara tercekik. Lily meremas tangan James. "Tapi sekarang aku tenang karena aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Lily mengangguk. Pemanggang roti mengeluarkan suara berisik yang mengumumkan rotinya selesai dipanggang, dan James terlonjak. Tertawa, Lily bangkit dan mengambil roti itu, namun James menghampirinya dengan terpesona, "Apa itu?"

"Ini pemanggang roti," Lily memutar matanya. Kelihatannya memang sederhana, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang tidak berasal dari keluarga Muggle belum pernah menggunakan pemanggang roti atau alat-alat elektronik lainnya.

"Bagaimana kau menggunakannya?" tanya James, mengangkat pemanggang roti itu dan memeriksanya. Lily menunjukkan cara penggunaannya, dan James mengambil sepotong roti dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemanggang itu.

"Jangan membuang-buang roti!" seru Lily ketika James menambahkan sepotong roti lagi ke dalam pemanggang. Sekarang mereka memiliki empat roti panggang. James mengabaikan Lily dan tertawa selagi roti itu meloncat dari pemanggang roti. Dia menoleh pada Lily.

"Aku tidak membuang-buang roti, akan kuhabiskan semuanya," katanya penuh tekad. Disambarnya keempat roti panggangnya dan duduk, memandang penuh harap ke arah pemanggang roti.

"Akan kubelikan satu kalau kita menikah nanti," kata Lily, tertawa, membuat James membeku. Lily mendadak menyadari kata-katanya, dan terpaku. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud..." Lily tergagap.

James menatapnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Dia menatap Lily dengan sangat intens, membuat Lily merona. Lily menggelengkan kepala dan melihat James menyeringai.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Lily mendengus, lalu bangkit menuju lemari dan berusaha meraih kotak serealnya, tetapi hampir tidak mencapainya. Menghela napas, dia mengikat rambutnya dan mulai memanjat konter, dengan satu tangan menahan di belakangnya, dan mengambil kotak serealnya.

Jane Evans memasuki dapur mengenakan jubah mandi berbulu merah jambu dan sandal berbulu. Rambut merah gelapnya disanggul dan jatuh hingga matanya. Dia berhenti menyadari ada orang di dapur.

"Maaf, Tuney, aku tidak tahu kau sudah bangun," dia sudah berbalik hendak keluar dapur, namun detik berikutnya membeku, berbalik, melihat Lily dan James sedang berdiri mengawasinya, terhibur. "Lily!" jeritnya, berlari menghampiri putrinya yang tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Hai, Mum," Lily mengelus punggung ibunya. James mengamati ibu dan anak itu, memperhatikan rambut mereka seperti membaur, dengan warna yang sama, dan Lily lebih tinggi daripada ibunya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali? Kau bolos sekolah ya?" tanya ibunya cemas.

Lily menggeleng. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kami hanya datang lebih awal."

Ibunya mengerutkan kening, lalu menoleh, memperhatikan James, dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Oh, senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" jeritnya.

James memandang melalui kepalanya kepala Lily, yang mengawasi ibunya dengan alis terangkat; ibunya melotot pada Vernon pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"James, kan?" tanya Jane, menjauhkan James, yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"James Potter, Ma'am, senang bertemu Anda."

Jane tersenyum lebar pada James. James memperhatikan senyumnya tidak mirip Lily, dan matanya cokelat. Jane Evans menjabat tangan James yang terulur dan berpaling pada Lily.

"Dia manis sekali," katanya dibuat-buat.

Memutar matanya, Lily kembali pada kotak serealnya. Ibunya berdeham dan kembali menatap James, "Kau mau sarapan?"

"Saya sudah menyantap beberapa potong roti," kata James, menunjuk tumpukan roti panggang di piringnya. Lily mendengus. James nyengir padanya.

"Beberapa?" kata Jane, beralih menatap tumpukan roti panggang. "Kenapa kau membuat banyak sekali?"

"James bersenang-senang dengan pemanggang roti," kata Lily, mengitari James dan ibunya untuk mengambil susu di kulkas.

"Jangan kasar begitu, Lily," ibunya mencela. James harus menyembunyikan gelaknya. "Aku lupa kau belum pernah menggunakan pemanggang roti," dia menambahkan pada James, merenung. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Bolehkah saya minta jus?" tanya James.

Ibu Lily mengangguk, mengangkat jari untuk menyebutkan satu per satu, "Kami punya jus jeruk, apel, kiwi, wortel, dan campuran."

"Jus jeruk saja," kata James sopan.

"Lily, ambilkan jus untuk James. Aku harus membangunkan ayah dan kakakmu."

Jane keluar. James mulai tertawa. Lily menyipitkan mata padanya, membuanya tertawa lebih keras. James mendekati Lily, menutup pintu kulkas, dan mendorongnya hingga bersandar di sana.

"Ada apa, Lils?" tanya James menggoda. "Apa ibumu menyukaiku lebih daripadamu? Kau cemburu?"

Lily mencoba mendorong James, namun James tak bergerak. "Minggir!"

Tertawa, James menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mau." Dia malah menyandarkan keningnya di kening Lily.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak senang kalau seluruh keluargaku jatuh hati padamu, terima kasih banyak."

James terkekeh.

"Selain kau, maksudmu?"

Lily mendengus mengejek. Dia mencoba bergerak, tetapi James masih tak tergoyahkan.

"Bisakah kau minggir, _please_?"

James menghela napas, bergerak perlahan. Memutar mata, Lily mendorongnya.

"Tunggu saja nanti," gumam James marah, membuat Lily tertawa.

Saat itu, ibu Lily masuk bersama suaminya. Jane tersenyum lebar pada James. Lily harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Ayahnya mendekati James dengan tangan terulur.

"Andrew Evans," katanya.

James menjabatnya dengan senyum menawan di wajahnya. "James Potter. Senang bertemu Anda," suara James juga terdengar menyenangkan.

Andrew memberinya senyum kecil. Lily lega melihat senyum James tidak berhasil membuat ayahnya jatuh hati padanya. Andrew berpaling pada Lily, yang menghindari tatapan mereka, menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk serealnya.

Ketika Lily meletakkan mangkuknya, Andrew menyambar pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya seraya berseru gembira, "Lilykins!" Lily menjerit, menyentakkan tangan ayahnya, membuat James dan Jane geli. Andrew menurunkan putrinya, yang tertawa dan memeluknya. "Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku sudah terkungkung di sini bersama ibumu lama sekali!" bisiknya sedih.

Lily tertawa.

"Aku bisa merasakannya," katanya serius. Ayahnya menyeringai dan mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berpaling pada istrinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jane.

Andrew menggelengkan kepala, mengedip pada Lily.

"Di mana Petunia?" dia bertanya, memandang berkelilng.

Tepat saat itu, Petunia dengan ragu memasuki dapur berpakaian piyama. Petunia mengerjap melihat dapur yang ramai, memandang orang tuanya, adiknya, dan akhirnya James. Matanya melebar melihat James, menunduk memeriksa pakaiannya, dan bergegas keluar. Lily mendengus. Kedua orangtuanya dan James menatapnya penuh tanya. Lily meletakkan mangkuknya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya James.

Lily berbalik untuk menyeringai padanya sebelum keluar dari dapur, mengejar kakaknya.

"Dasar cewek," gerutu James, menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah melupakan orang tua Lily.

Andrew tertawa. "Aku setuju sekali," kekehnya, menepuk bahu James. "Bagaimana dengan dunia sihir? Apakah ada olahraga?" Tampak penasaran, dia duduk di salah satu kursi. James, nyengir, mulai bercerita padanya tentang Quidditch. Mata Andrew melebar, wajahnya dihiasi penasaran, selagi James menjelaskan berbagai aspek mengenai olahraga favoritnya.

Di atas, Lily melangkah masuk ke kamar Petunia selagi kakaknya itu melepas atasannya.

"Hai, Tuney," sapanya gugup.

Petunia berbalik untuk melihat adiknya yang berdiri di pintu, lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dan mengerutkan wajah.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau pacarmu sekeren itu," katanya, membuat Lily tertawa. "Harusnya kau memperingatkanku." Petunia menghadap cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya. "Turun dengan piyama yang paling tidak pantas bukanlah caraku ketika menemui cowok keren untuk pertama kalinya." Petunia menatap adiknya melalui cermin dan merasa khawatir terhadap betapa pucatnya wajah Lily. "Semua baik-baik saja, Lily?"

Lily terperanjat.

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku Lily?" tanyanya tercengang.

"Yah, itu namamu, kan?" sindir Petunia.

Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan begitu maksudku..."

"Aku tahu yang kaumaksud. Aku merindukan adikku, oke? Dan aku ingin kau hadir di pernikahanku. Dan aku merindukan kita yang dulu," Petunia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan pelan, membuat mata Lily berkaca-kaca. "Oh, jangan menangis!" Petunia melemparkan sikat rambutnya pada Lily, yang menunduk dan tertawa.

"Aku tidak menangis."

Petunia mengerutkan kening.

"Yang benar saja, Lily. Ada apa?" Dia menghampiri Lily untuk bisa mengamati wajahnya dari dekat. Petunia lebih tinggi daripada Lily, tetapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk harus menunduk menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada apa'? Aku baik-baik saja."

Petunia mengernyit mendengar nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku akan tahu juga," katanya. Lily menunduk. Petunia menghela napas dan menggandeng lengan Lily untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Ayo, aku ingin diperkenalkan secara resmi pada cowokmu," Petunia mengedip.

Lily tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan lupakan pernikahanmu," dia memutar mata, dan Petunia tertawa.

Keduanya memasuki dapur. Lily mendekati James, yang masih sibuk bicara tentang Quidditch, dan menepuk bahunya. James mendongak.

"Hei, Lils," katanya, dan Lily tersenyum padanya. Andrew dan Jane Evans saling berpandangan dengan seringai di wajah melihat tingkah Lily dan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan kakakku," kata Lily. James mengangguk. "Ini Petunia, kakakku," dia mengedik ke arah Petunia, lalu menoleh menghadap Petunia. "Tuney, ini cowokku, James Potter."

James berdiri untuk berjabat tangan dengan Petunia. James tersenyum menyenangkan padanya, dan Lily melihat Petunia, seperti ibunya, seolah akan pingsan, dan memutar matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Petunia pada ibunya, yang mengerling jam tangannya.

"Jam delapan."

Mata Petunia melebar.

"Sudah jam segini! Aku harus menemui Vernon!"

Dia pun melambai pada mereka semua, lalu keluar. Lily menoleh pada orang tuanya, yang tampak dongkol.

"Jam delapan pagi?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ibunya memutar mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya karena kau benci pagi hari, bukan berarti itu sesuatu yang buruk, Lils," kata James.

Lily memerah, sementara orang tuanya tertawa. Dia memelototi James dan berbalik menuju dapur.

"Kau baik-bak saja, Lilykins?" tanya Jane, mengikutinya. Lily bisa melihat ibunya menatapnya penuh perhatian. Andrew menjajari keduanya.

"Sayang, mukamu pucat sekali," kata Andrew.

Wajah James memucat. Lily menatapnya, yang balas menatap, merasa panik. Lily menghela napas dan menghadap kedua orangtuanya.

"James bisa menceritakannya," dia berbisik.

Kedua orang tua Lily menoleh pada James, yang matanya melebar dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Lils. Aku tak sanggup."

"Ceritalah pada kami kalau kalian sudah siap," kata Andrew, menghentikan Jane yang sudah hendak memprotes. "Di mana barang-barang kalian?"

"Di kamarku," jawab Lily.

"Kalian sebaiknya mulai beres-beres. Pernikahan Petunia tinggal beberapa hari dan kalian seharusnya tak perlu sibuk membongkar barang. Kami akan ke toko untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Baik-baiklah di rumah," Andrew menambahkan sebelum meraih kunci mobil dan memimpin istrinya keluar rumah. James dan Lily berdiri saja, menunggu sampai mereka bisa mendengar roda mobil meluncur di jalanan, sebelum Lily meringis pada James.

"Kenapa kita selalu ditinggalkan berdua saja?" tanyanya.

Nyengir, James melangkah mendekat.

"Sudah waktunya," katanya seraya mendekat selangkah lagi.

Lily menjerit dan berlari menaiki tangga. Mendengar langkah kaki James di belakangnya, dia menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. James mendorong pintu tersebut, tetapi Lily bersandar menahannya agar tetap menutup.

"Aku akan segera masuk, Evans," geram James.

Lily tertawa. James berhenti mendorong pintu, dan Lily berdiri. Begitu dia melepas tekanannya pada pintu, James mendorongnya terbuka, membuat Lily menjerit. James menggendongnya seperti seorang pemadam kebakaran yang menyelamatkannya. Dijatuhkannya Lily di tempat tidur dan membungkuk di atasnya.

"Aku menang!" seru James.

"Kalau melibatkan tongkat sihir, aku akan menang," kata Lily, mengedip.

James tahu betul kalau itu benar, namun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia mengecup Lily sebelum bangkit. Lily menyambar baju James dan berkata, "Aku belum selesai." James terkekeh sebelum menciumnya. Setelah itu, dia berbaring di sisi Lily.

"Tempat tidurmu benar-benar nyaman," ujar James, menarik tangan ke atas kepala.

"Aku tahu," katanya. James menarik sehelai rambut panjang Lily dan jarinya mulai bermain-main dengan rambut itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, James?" tanyanya cemas. James menghela napas dan menatap Lily sambil tersenyum lebar, tetapi Lily bisa melihat senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "James, ada apa?"

Meskipun demikian, James masih saja memainkan rambut Lily, sehingga Lily menarik rambutnya dan mengikatnya erat, menjaganya sejauh mungkin dari James.

"James?"

Lily mengangkat tubuhnya supaya bisa mencium James, yang membalasnya seraya melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling Lily. Melihat respons antusias James, Lily menarik dirinya dan duduk. James menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak boleh mencium atau menyentuhku sampai kau mengatakan padaku ada apa," ujar Lily, berpindah ke sisi lain tempat tidur, menarik lutut hingga menyentuh dagunya. James tertawa dan bangkit, melarikan jari ke rambutnya. Dia bergeser lebih dekat pada Lily, menarik ikat rambut Lily.

"Aku takut," katanya pelan sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak takut pada Voldemort atau para Pelahap Maut; aku takut mereka menyakitimu, dan aku kehilangan dirimu. Aku tahu kita baru betul-betul berkencan selama dua bulan, tapi aku sudah naksir kau sejak lama. Dan aku selalu berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu di Hogsmeade, betapa nyarisnya aku kehilanganmu, dan bagaimana aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu," dia menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan berbisik.

Lily meletakkan jarinya di dagu James, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat kan, aku bicara, tertawa, berjalan ke sana kemari, dan menciummu." James tertawa kecil, dan Lily melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu tak akan pernah terjadi, tapi aku berjanji bahwa aku tak berencana meninggalkanmu. Dan tentang Hogsmeade, kita berhasil selamat, dan itu yang terpenting. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali saling menjaga, selalu ada satu sama lain, dan berjuang semampu kita. Dan sekarang kau kuizinkan menciumku."

James menyeringai. Dia mulai mencondongkan badan pada Lily, namun Lily menarik dirinya dan menatapnya licik, "Hanya karena kau mendapatkan izinku, bukan berarti kau bisa melakukannya _sekarang_."

James memutar matanya. Dia menarik Lily ke arahnya pada rambutnya.

"Ouch!" jerit Lily, mencengkeram rambutnya, tetapi James mengabaikannya dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan Lily tersenyum dan dia tersenyum juga. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman dengan liar, sampai James menarik diri dari Lily.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah merasa ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak yakin orang tuamu akan senang kalau mereka pulang dan mendapati Bunga-Lily mereka tak lagi suci," James mengedip, membuat wajah Lily merah padam.

James menciumnya lagi sebelum Lily memutuskan untuk berganti baju. Dia mengangkat Lily berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari, menarik dari dalamnya atasan merah yang diberikannya pada Lily. Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau, warnanya bakal menabrak rambutku."

Meskipun demikian, James tetap melemparkan baju itu padanya.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku suka merah."

Lily memutar mata, tapi toh memakainya juga.

"Ingin berkeliling rumah secara resmi?" tanyanya, mengedikkan kepala ke pintu kamar.

"Aku lebih suka melakukan hal lain," kata James, menggoyang rambut Lily yang terikat, nyengir padanya.

"Ayolah, Potter," Lily menarik tangan James.

Usai melakukan tur keliling rumah, Lily dan James duduk di sofa di depan televisi. Lily menunjukkan pada James cara kerjanya, sementara James mengamati dengan takjub.

"Muggle sungguh luar biasa," gumam James, menatap layar terpesona.

Lily memutar mata seraya menuju rak berisi koleksi film.

"Kau sedang ngapain?" tanyanya, mengamati Lily.

"Kita akan menonton Cinderella," Lily nyengir.

"Buku itu?" tanya James antusias.

"Sudah dibuat dalam bentuk film," Lily memasukkan kaset ke dalam VCR.

Ketika kedua orang tua Lily pulang, mereka mendapati Lily sedang duduk di pangkuan James, menonton Cinderella.

"Hei, anak-anak," panggil ayah Lily, sementara Jane meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan di beberapa tempat di dapur. Andrew mendekat untuk melihat apa yang mereka tonton dan mendengus. "Cinderella? Yang benar saja. Kalian usia berapa, lima tahun?"

Lily meleletkan lidah pada ayahnya. James tertawa.

"Aku akan membantu Mum," kata Lily seraya menuju dapur. Jane sedang membereskan kulkas. "Hei, Mum."

Jane berpaling padanya. "Hai, Sayang," sapanya, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil lebih banyak bahan makanan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Lily menawarkan.

Ibunya menggeleng. "Hanya membereskan."

"Aku bisa melakukan itu dalam sedetik," Lily tersenyum, mencabut tongkatnya. Ibunya mengawasi dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau akan membereskan kulkasku dengan sihir?"

Lily mengangguk.

Ibunya tersenyum senang. "Bagus sekali. Aku selalu ingin melihatmu melakukan sihir."

Lily mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah bahan-bahan makanan. Jane mengawasi dengan takjub selagi bahan-bahan makanannya berterbangan di sekeliling dapur, melesat ke lemari dan laci sesuai tempatnya. Pintu kulkas menutup setelah proses itu selesai, dan Jane berlari mendekat untuk melihat segala sesuatunya sudah tertata sesuai jenisnya.

"Menakjubkan!" desahnya, tersenyum pada Lily. "Kau bisa merapikan piring-piring juga?"

Lily mengayunkan tongkatnya kea rah piring-piring di wastafel. Jane mengamati dengan penasaran selagi keran menyala sendiri dan spons mulai membersihkan piring. Setelah dicuci, piring-piring itu terbang ke lemari di atas wastafel dan merapikan diri. Jane menggelengkan kepala.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para lelaki itu," dia tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya menuju ruang keluarga. James sedang menggebu-gebu menjelaskan seluk-beluk sapu terbang. Lily mengerang dan duduk di sebelah James, yang menoleh dan menyipitkan mata padanya. "Hanya karena kau tidak suka Quidditch…" dia memulai, tetapi Lily menyela.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka Quidditch, aku menyukainya sebetulnya. Aku hanya tidak suka para cowok selalu saja membincangkannya." Dia memutar mata. James balas memutar matanya, membuatnya tertawa.

"Dasar perempuan," kata Andrew.

"Tepat sekali," kata James, membuatnya menerima tonjokan pelan di lengannya dari Lily. "Nah, seperti yang saya katakan..." dia mulai lagi, namun bel berbunyi.

"Oh, tidak! Dia pasti mengajak Vernon," erang Jane, dan berpaling pada Lily. "Kukira sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu dengan yang lebih pantas." Dia menoleh pada James. "Kalau bisa, kau juga. Vernon sangat..." Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Menjengkelkan," Andrew menyelesaikan untuknya. Lily meninju lengan ayahnya, yang berpaling padanya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Lilykins. Semoga sukses." Seraya menepuk lutut James, dia bangkit.

"Kita harus segera ganti baju," Lily bangkit, diikuti James, yang memandang ke arah televisi.

"Bagaimana cara mematikannya?"

Tertawa, Lily menekan sebuah tombol televisi. Keduanya berlari ke kamar Lily dengan diam dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang harus kukenakan?" desis Lily, menyentakkan terbuka pintu lemarinya.

James berjalan di belakangnya dan menarik sebuah celana jins ketat berwarna gelap dan atasan putih berkancing yang tertutup. Lily meringis, dan berbalik menatap James. Diacungkannya tongkatnya ke baju James, yang berubah menjadi kemeja biru pucat, lalu menggulung lengannya dan membiarkan jinsnya apa adanya.

"Trims," James nyengir.

Lily masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dengan cepat, mengikat rambutnya tinggi. James mengerang dan mencoba menarik ikatan rambut Lily, tetapi Lily mengindar dan menyambar tangan James.

"Ayo," katanya, menghela napas dalam sebelum menuruni tangga. "Di mana mereka?"

James mengangguk ke arah ruang makan. Suara-suara terdengar jelas dari sana. Lily menggenggam tangan James lebih erat dan masuk ke ruang makan. Di dalamnya, sudah duduk seseorang yang kelihatannya seperti ikan paus di sebelah kakaknya.

"Lily, ini Vernon," kata Petunia.

Lily mengulurkan tangannya, namun Vernon mengabaikannya, dan mendengus. Dengan marah James membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Vernon, tetapi Lily menginjak kakinya, dan dia mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Vernon, ini pacarku, James Potter," kata Lily sopan.

James tidak bersusah payah mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi mengangguk pada Vernon, yang bahkan tidak menggerutu. Lily menoleh pada orang tuanya, yang menatapnya minta maaf. Lily meraih tangan James dan menariknya ke sisi lain meja, memaksanya duduk supaya dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Lily duduk di sebelah ayahnya, yang duduk di salah satu ujung meja, sementara James di sebelah ibu Lily di ujung lain meja; hanya ada enam kursi di sana.

Keheningan terasa canggung sebelum Lily berdeham. "Jadi, Vernon, siapa nama belakangmu?" tanyanya sopan.

Vernon menoleh padanya, tampak tersinggung.

"Dursley," gerutunya. Lily mendengarnya bergumam, "Bahkan tidak tahu nama belakang tunangan kakaknya, orang-orang ini."

Lily mengatupkan rahangnya, demikian pula James. Dia menggenggam tangan James, yang menoleh padanya, melihat rahangnya terkatup, dan menunduk menatap lantai; dia tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak masalah antara Lily dan kakaknya.

"Kau bekerja di mana?" Lily bertanya lagi. Dilihatnya ibunya berterma kasih tanpa suara, dan dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan bernama Grunnings, yang menjalankan bisnis bor. Itu salah satu perusahaan bor paling ternama di Inggris," katanya bangga. "Ayahku yang mendirikannya."

Lily mengangguk sopan.

"Jadi, kukira kau menikmati bekerja dengan bor?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak aku tidak akan kerja di sana," Vernon memutar matanya.

Mata Lily menyipit. Ayahnya mengusap tangan Lily menenangkan, dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja, betapa bodohnya aku," ujarnya, mengabaikan dengusan Vernon. "Kau berencana untuk terus bekerja di... erm... Grunnings?"

"Ya. Aku akan dipromosikan menjadi manager secepatnya, dan dengan cara kerjaku sekarang, aku tidak harus menunggu lama."

Menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata, Lily memutuskan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Vernon. Dengan pandangan memohon, dia berpaling pada James, yang menggelengkan kepala, menolak melakukan apa pun dengan Vernon.

"Ke mana kau akan mengajak Tuney berbulan madu?" tanya Lily.

"Petunia. Aku tidak menerima panggilan lain," kata Vernon kasar.

Lily terkesiap, kemarahannya mendidih.

"Oh, sori saja, tapi aku sudah menjadi adik _Tuney_ lebih lama daripada kau menjadi tunangannya, jadi aku tak akan berhenti memanggilnya begitu hanya karena kau tidak menerima panggilan lain," katanya tersinggung.

Andrew tak bisa menahan seringainya. Dia sudah mengenal tabiat putrinya, dan selalu terhibur betapa cocoknya itu dengan rambut merahnya. James menggigit bibirnya, membuat kakinya diinjak Lily, dan dia menyamarkan tawanya sebagai batuk.

"Yah, mengingat dia akan menjadi istriku dalam waktu dekat, dan tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu dan kaummu lagi, kukira tak masalah kau memanggilnya apa," Vernon mengangkat bahu.

Lily, James, Andrew, Jane, dan bahkan Petunia membeku. Tatapan mereka terpancang pada Vernon.

"Apa maksudmu, dia tak akan pernah _bertemu_ denganku dan kaumku lagi?" desis Lily.

Biasanya Jane akan memarahi Lily karena bersikap kasar, namun kali ini dia bahkan mendelik pada Vernon.

"Kau dan kaummu, orang-orang aneh," Vernon mengangkat bahu.

Lily berdiri, kursinya menggores lantai, membuat suara berderit yang menyakitkan.

"Kurasa kita bisa segera makan malam," cicit Petunia, mengawasi saku Lily, yang dia tahu tongkat sihir Lily ada di sana, dengan ketakutan. Jane berdiri menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku akan membantu Mum," kata Lily, menuju ruang makan dengan berisik. James mengikutinya, tidak ingin menemani Vernon demi keselamatan Vernon sendiri. Di dapur, Jane memeluk Lily, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. James mendekati mereka, dan Jane mendorong lembut Lily ke arah James, berbalik untuk menyiapkan piring dan makanannya.

Lily tidak menangis, tetapi kemarahan membuat air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. James mendudukkannya di konter dapur. "Dia hanya Muggle bodoh, Lily," katanya pelan. "Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakannya."

Lily menggeleng.

"Apa menurutmu dia benar-benar akan menghentikan Tuney menemuiku?"

James menatapnya tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, Lils, tapi aku tahu tidak masalah soal apa yang dia katakan. Petunia kakakmu, kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja kau mau. Dan kau adiknya, aku tahu dia peduli padamu, meski dia berpura-pura tidak menyukaimu."

Lily mengangguk.

"Lily, aku kehilangan adikku," James menambahkan. Lily melihat ibunya menatap James dengan mata melebar. "Aku bertengkar dengannya sepanjang waktu dan kadang tidak saling bicara selama beberaa minggu, tapi aku selalu menyayanginya, bahkan selama kami bertengkar." Lily tersenyum padanya. "Lebih baik?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Kau kehilangan adikmu?" tanya Jane pelan.

James berpaling padanya, mengangguk. "Setahun yang lalu, dia terbunuh."

Jane mengangguk bersimpati. James berpaling kembali pada Lily, yang melihat ibunya memandanginya sambil berkata tanpa suara, 'Ceritakan padaku nanti.' James membantu Lily turun dari konter. Jane sedang berusaha mengangkat piring-piring.

"Oh, demi Merlin," gerutu Lily.

Dia pun mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah piring-piring makanan, merasa puas melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Vernon selagi piring-piring itu melayang masuk ke ruang makan dan mendarat di meja dengan sangat teratur. Andrew berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, namun mengawasi piring-piring itu dengan penasaran.

"Peralatan lainnya?" tanya Andrew.

Menyeringai, Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dapur selagi ibunya dan James duduk. Garpu, pisau, dan sendok terbang memasuki ruangan, begitu juga beberapa gelas, teko air, dan sebotol anggur. Lily duduk di sebelah James seraya tersenyum lebar pada Vernon, yang mengawasi tongkat Lily penuh ketakutan. Lily menyimpan tongkatnya dalam saku dan menoleh pada ayahnya, yang mengedip, menikmati kepanikan Vernon.

"Kentang, Vernon?" tawar Lily tanpa dosa, menawarkannya sepiring kentang.

James, Jane, dan Andrew berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya. Mulut Petunia berkedut, dan ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Lily, dia berpaling cepat. Makan malam berlangsung dalam diam. Ketika mereka selesai, Lily membereskan semua peralatan di meja dan membawanya ke dapur. James membuat peralatan makan itu mengatur dan mencuci sendiri.

"Jadi, James, karir apa yang kauinginkan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?" tanya Andrew, berpaling pada James. Lily memperhatikan Vernon tersentak mendengar kata Hogwarts.

"Orang-orang sepertimu punya karir?" dengus Vernon.

"Ya. Sebetulnya, Vernon, karir kami mungkin lebih sulit dan _menarik_ dibandingkan bekerja dengan bor," kata James. Lily menggigit bibir.

"Orang-orang sepertimu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab," ejek Vernon, rahang Lily mengatup. "Maksudku, lihat adik Petunia," dia memberi isyarat ke arah Lily, yang menaikkan alisnya.

"Adik Petunia? Namaku Lily, dan kalau kau tidak ingin memanggilku dengan namaku, aku lebih memilih kau tidak berbicara padaku sama sekali." Lily melihat ayahnya menyeringai. Dia menendang kaki ayahnya di bawah meja, dan melihatnya memutar mata, terhibur. "Dan apa maksudmu, aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab?"

"Lupakan," gumam Vernon, memutar mata.

Lily mencabut tongkat sihirnya dari saku. James menyambar pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya.

"Apa pelajaran favoritmu?" Jane bertanya pada James.

"Yah, saya menyukai semua pelajaran, tetapi harus saya akui, pelajaran favorit saya Mantra dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Jane mengangguk paham, sudah pernah mendengar pelajaran-pelajaran itu dari Lily.

"Mantra," Vernon mendengus.

James menutup matanya, mencoba bersabar. "Jadi, Vernon, kau sudah memikirkan pernikahan itu?" tanyanya, berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Pernikahan kami akan sangat spektakuler, dan aku tidak harus mengeluarkan sepeser pun mengingat orang tua mempelai wanita yang mengatur semuanya," Vernon mengangkat bahu.

Wajah Lily memerah. Andrew menepuk tangan Lily lembut, membuat Lily menyadari tekanan yang dirasakan orang tuanya. Dia sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi James meremas tangannya, dan dia pun menutup kembali mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Vernon berdiri. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau ikut aku, Petunia. Aku tak ingin kau dikelilingi orang-orang seperti ini lebih lama dari seharusnya."

Ini sudah cukup buat Lily. Dia berdiri seraya menarik tongkatnya yang menyemburkan bunga api merah. Vernon membeku. Lily mendelik pada Petunia, yang mengawasi Vernon penuh ketakutan. Lily merasa seolah dia tenggelam menyadari betapa kakaknya telah jatuh cinta pada Vernon. Menghela napas, dia menurunkan tongkatnya dan bicara pada Vernon seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Maafkan aku. Damai?"

Vernon menatap tangan Lily dengan mata menyipit, dan Lily perlahan menurunkan tangannya. James berdiri dan membuka mulut untuk meneriaki Vernon, namun Lily meletakkan tangannya di bibir James, membuat James menatap Lily tak percaya.

"Sungguh memalukan kita tak bisa berdamai, Vernon," ujar Lily dingin, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, namun mendadak berhenti, berbalik untuk menatap Petunia.

"Ayo pergi, Petunia," kata Vernon, berdiri dan menarik tangan Petunia. "Atau kau mau tinggal di sini bersama orang-orang urakan ini?" Dia mengangguk ke arah Lily.

Lily mengabaikan Vernon. James mendesis. Orang tua Lily menyipitkan mata menatap Petunia.

Petunia membalas tatapan Lily, yang merasa hatinya remuk ketika menyadari keputusan kakaknya. Petunia berdiri perlahan, masih menatap Lily dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Begitu Petunia meraih tangan Vernon, mereka tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kakak-adik seperti dulu. Dengan tatapan yang dalam pada Lily, Petunia membiarkan Vernon menarikknya meninggalkan ruangan.

Seisi ruangan membeku selagi mereka mendengarkan mobil Vernon menjauh. Kemudian James berdiri perlahan mendekati Lily, yang berpaling padanya, air mata mengalir dari matanya. James membuka kedua tangannya dengan mengundang. Lily melempar dirinya dalam pelukan James dengan tangis pecah. James memeluknya erat, membiarkan air matanya membasahi bajunya.


	10. Chapter 9b: Keluarga Evans (2)

**BAB 9 KELUARGA EVANS (Bagian 2)  
** **.**

"Lilykins," kata Andrew, bangkit mendekati Lily, dan meletakkan tangan di atas kepala putrinya. "Bukan hal yang pantas kautangisi."

Lily mendongak, masih dalam pelukan James, wajahnya basah. Andrew mengusap air mata Lily dengan sapu tangan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sewaktu Lily masih kecil, dan memberinya senyum kecil. Terdengar suara berdeguk dari belakang mereka. Ternyata itu Jane, yang berguncang di kursinya, menangis. Belum pernah Lily melihat ibunya menangis. Dia menghampirinya, tetapi Jane berdiri menyongsong Lily, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan keibuan.

"Maaf," katanya pelan, lalu naik ke kamarnya.

Andrew mengawasi dan sudah hendak mengikutinya, namun mendadak berhenti.

"James, apa kau keberatan tidur di lantai kamar Lily malam ini? Kamarmu belum siap."

James menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf kau harus menyaksikan itu," Andrew menambahkan pelan sebelum menyusul istrinya.

James merangkul Lily dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Di sana, Lily menyalakan lampu, dan mengizinkan James membawanya ke tempat tidur. James mendudukkan Lily di pangkuannya dan menatapnya, namun Lily menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin menangis," katanya pelan. James mengangguk, mengelus punggung Lily menenangkan.

"Kurasa aku menemukan seseorang yang kubenci melebihi Avery," gumam James.

Lily tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dia tidak pantas mendapat kehormatan setinggi itu."

Giliran James yang tertawa. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya saja?"

"Karena aku melihat bagaimana cara Tuney, maksudku Petunia, menatapnya," bisik Lily, menatap karpet. "Itu cara yang sama seperti Mum menatap Dad, cara Hestia menatap Sirius, caraku menatapmu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Petunia mencintainya, dan kalau lelaki itu yang dia inginkan, yah, aku cukup menyayanginya untuk melepasnya."

James memberinya senyum kecil.

"Kau benar-benar dewasa," katanya.

Tertawa, Lily bersandar di bahu James, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher James.

"Lils, itu menggelikan," kata James dengan suara tidak wajar.

Lily tertawa lagi. "Kau merasa geli di bagian leher?"

"Kau membuat geli di bagian mana pun."

Memutar mata, Lily menggelitikkan jarinya di leher James, dan tertawa selagi James memutar kepalanya ke samping, menangkap tangan Lily. "Tidak lucu, Evans!" katanya.

Lily terbahak. "Sebaliknya, kukira ini menyenangkan."

Saat itu pintu kamar Lily terbuka, dan Jane dan Andrew masuk.

"Hai," sapa Lily sambil tersenyum pada kedua orangtuanya, yang balas tersenyum dan merasa senang putri mereka baik-baik saja.

"Kami ingin berbicara padamu tentang Petunia," kata Jane pelan, berdiri canggung di depan pintu. Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya dan pintu itu menutup di belakang orang tuanya, lalu menyihir sebuah sofa di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku takkan pernah terbiasa," gumam Jane, duduk di sofa itu menghadap James dan Lily, sementara Andrew duduk di sampingnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Lily, karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali kakakmu seperti yang kami janjikan."

Lily menatapnya terkejut.

"Itu bukan kesalahan Mum," katanya pelan, tetapi ayahnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa terkait apa yang Petunia putuskan, begitu juga apa yang kauputuskan," katanya pada Lily. "Tapi aku sudah melihat betapa keras kau mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kakakmu, dan sejujurnya, kurasa dia tidak layak mendapatkan waktu dan energimu lagi."

Mata Jane berlinang air mata, tetapi dia mengangguk setuju.

"Lily, kakak yang kaumiliki sebelum kau berusia sebelas tahun sudah pergi," bisiknya. "Menurutku lebih baik kau berhenti berusaha menemukannya."

Lily mengangguk. James mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Mula-mula Hogsmeade, sekarang ini," gumam Lily.

Tangan James terhenti mendengar kata Hogsmeade.

"Hogsmeade? Desa yang kaukunjungi dalam akhir pekan tertentu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Andrew.

James semakin kaku. Lily menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ingatkah Mum dan Dad tentang penyihir hitam yang pernah kuceritakan?" Orang tuanya mengangguk. "Dan para pengikutnya?" Mereka mengangguk lagi. "Mereka menyerang Hogsmeade ketika kami sedang di sana."

Andrew dan Jane terkesiap.

"Itukah sebabnya kau tampak kurang sehat?" tanya Jane.

Lily mengangguk. "Aku tinggal di rumah sakit setelah penyerangan itu, dan begitu diizinkan keluar, kami langsung kemari."

Andrew menghela napas tajam dan bertanya pelan, "Maksudmu, penyerangan itu terjadi kemarin?"

Lily mengangguk. James berdiri. "Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi," katanya pelan. Lily mengangguk bersimpati. "Aku ingin menonton televisi, kalau kalian tidak keberatan?"

Dia memandang berkeliling, menerima anggukan sebagai balasan. Dia sudah hampir sampai di pintu ketika berbalik dan menatap Lily, yang memutar mata.

"Ambil _remote_ -nya, kotak hitam dengan banyak tombol, dan tekan tombol merah di bagian atas untuk menyalakan televisi. Kau bisa menggunakan tombol dengan tanda panah untuk memilih _channel_ yang berbeda. Kalau kau ingin menonton film, tekan tombol kuning dan ambil salah satu kaset, tapi keluarkan _Cinderella_ -nya dulu," dia menginstruksikan selagi orang tuanya tergelak.

Nyengir, James mengangguk dan keluar kamar.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarnya lagi?" tanya Jane.

"Karena kejadiannya begitu mengerikan," bisik Lily. "Kami sedang berada di Hogsmeade, di sebuah tempat semacam kafe, dan ketika kami membuka pintu untuk pulang, kami melihat para Pelahap Maut-pengikut _nya_ -menyerang di jalan. Pemilik Three Broomsticks, kafe itu, membawa kami ke pintu belakang yang menuju langsung ke sekolah. Kami mulai berlari sepanjang jalan itu ketika aku mendengar Hestia menjerit di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sirius-sahabat James sekaligus pacar Hestia-berduel dengan Pelahap Maut yang melukai Hestia. Hestia mengirim kutukan pada Pelahap Maut agar menyingkir, kemudian dia dan Sirius berlari di depan kami menuju sekolah. Lalu kudengar seseorang di belakangku berteriak, _'Crucio_!'"

Wajah kedua orang tuanya pucat.

"Kutukan penyiksa itu?" Andrew yang bicara. Lily mengangkat alis padanya. "Aku membaca buku sekolahmu selama musim panas. Bukankah kutukan itu ilegal? Dan bukankah kutukan itu membuat korbannya kesakitan luar biasa?" Air mata jatuh dari mata Lily ketika dia mengangguk. "Siapa yang terkena kutukan itu?"

"Aku," bisik Lily, mengawasi sementara kedua orang tuanya terkesiap; ibunya terisak sementara ayahnya begitu pucat sehingga Lily khawatir wajah sang ayah tidak teraliri darah. "Aku terjatuh sambil menjerit. Sakitnya luar biasa. Lalu James meledakkan Pelahap Maut itu menjauh dan berlutut di sampingku, menanyakan beberapa hal untuk memastikan pikiranku baik-baik saja, dan dia menangis. Kukira dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi dia betul-betul menangis. Dan sewaktu kami berbalik untuk kembali ke kastil, dengan James menuntunku karena aku gemetar hebat, terdengar suara _pop_ di belakang kami seperti kalau orang ber-Apparate-seseorang berpindah tempat dalam waktu yang sama-dan ketika kami berbalik, ternyata ada lima Pelahap Maut di sana. Salah satunya melepas topengnya, dan aku mengenalinya sebagai murid yang lulus bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan diam-diam mengirim kutukan lagi padaku, aku kembali terjatuh, rasanya seperti ada api di setiap senti tubuhku." Dia terisak, tanpa menyadari orang tuanya juga menangis. "James, Sirius, dan Hestia mencoba membantuku, tetapi Pelahap Maut sudah membekukan mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa bergerak, dan si Pelahap Maut yang menyerangku, Bellatrix, terus menyiksaku. Dia memanggilku Darah-Lumpur sebelum kembali pada yang lainnya. Aku mendengarnya berkata, _'Avada…'_ dan kukira dia hendak membunuh James, Sirius, dan Hestia, jadi aku mengirim kutukan yang membuat mereka terbang menabrak bangunan yang meruntuhi mereka."

Lily tak sanggup melanjutkan.

" _Avada_? Maksudmu _Avada Kedavra_?" tanya Andrew. Lily mengangguk. Kedua orang tuanya bangkit untuk duduk di kanan-kirinya, lengan mereka merangkul Lily. "Lalu kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat?"

"Aku ingin menghadiri pernikahan T-Petunia," katanya, menunduk menatap pangkuannya. Jane dan Andrew mengeratkan pelukan mereka, dan ketiga Evans itu menangis bersama. Ketika air mata mereka sudah kering, Jane berdiri seraya menyeka matanya.

"Aku bangga padamu," isaknya, mengelus pipi Lily dengan tangannya yang pucat. "Aku tak bisa memercayai bahwa kau disiksa, nyaris terbunuh, dan masih bisa pulang demi kakakmu." Dia menghela napas dan mengecup kening Lily. "Aku akan tidur sekarang, sampai ketemu besok pagi." Dipeluknya Lily dengan erat. "Aku sayang padamu."

Jane berdiri dan keluar kamar Lily menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dalam perjalanannya dia melewati ruang televisi, mendapati James sedang menonton Cinderella lagi. "James sayang, kau bisa kembali ke sana," katanya, mengangguk ke arah kamar Lily.

James berdiri dan mematikan televisi. "Terima kasih," katanya, tersenyum.

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih, James, karena telah menjaga gadis kecilku," kata Jane pelan. Sebelum James sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Jane sudah menjauh dan menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri. James kembali ke kamar Lily, dan mendapati Lily dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol di tempat tidur.

"Ah, James," Andrew berdiri, tersenyum padanya. "Sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang. Selamat tidur, James." Lalu dia berpaling pada Lily, "Selamat tidur, bunga kesayanganku."

"Dad! Dad tidak boleh memilih kesayangan!" desis Lily.

Andrew memutar matanya.

"Jangan melarangku," katanya, menepuk bahu James dalam perjalanannya ke pintu. "Aku ingin membawakan James tempat tidur, tapi kurasa kalian bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripadaku."

Dan sambil mengedip, dia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Aku suka orang tuamu," James tersenyum lebar. Dia dan Lily mengenakan piyama mereka. Lily naik ke tempat tidurnya, sementara James mentansfigurasi sebuah tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri di atasnya. Segera saja keduanya tertidur pulas.

oOOOo

* * *

"Lily?"

Lily terduduk dengan cepat dan melihat jam di atas meja riasnya. Masih jam tiga pagi. Dia meraih tongkatnya dan bergumam, " _Lumos!_ " Cahaya menerangi kamarnya. Nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan tongkatnya ketika mendapati Petunia berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Tuney! Maksudku, Petunia!"

Bahu Petunia lunglai mendengar Lily memanggil namanya lengkap. Dia duduk di sebelah adiknya. "Lily, aku harus bicara denganmu."

"Kukira tunanganmu tidak akan setuju."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Lily mengangguk. "Bicaralah pelan-pelan, kau tak ingin membangunkan James, kan?" Dia mengedik ke arah tempat tidur James. Petunia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Lily, dan mengangguk.

"Lily, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mencintainya," dia berbisik.

Lily mengangguk memahami.

"Aku tahu itu. Dia adalah hidupmu," kata Lily pelan, menatap James.

"Kau sungguh beruntung memilikinya," Petunia memberinya senyum kecil. "Aku bisa bilang dia sangat peduli padamu, dan akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku merasa lebih baik soal ini karena aku tahu kau akan selalu memilikinya. Apa kau masih mau menjadi pengiringku?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lily," kata Petunia, menarik adiknya dalam pelukan. Lily balas memeluknya, merasa ada gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tuney."

Ketika mereka terbangun pada hari pernikahan Petunia, mereka mendapati kesibukan luar biasa di seluruh penjuru rumah. Petunia menyeret Lily ke kamarnya, menyerahkan gaun pengiring pengantin, dan menyuruhnya segera bersiap. Lily berlari ke kamarnya, tempat James sedang duduk di tempat tidur mengenakan tuksedo yang sudah ditransfigurasi Lily dari salah satu pakaiannya. Lily tersenyum lebar padanya selagi memasuki kamar, tangannya membawa tas berisi pakaiannya, yang kemudian diletakkan di tempat tidur.

"Lily, kau harus bersiap sekarang!"

Dia bisa mendengar Petunia berteriak dari kamarnya, dan menghela napas, menutup pintu. James telah membuka tas pakaian Lily dan sedang mengamatinya dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Lily menggeser James untuk mengamati gaun bertalinya yang berwarna krem, dan menghela napas.

"Kau berbalik dulu, aku tidak nyaman ganti baju di kamar mandi," perintahnya.

Menyeringai, James berbalik dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lily melepas piyamanya untuk mengenakan gaun. Gaun itu mengerut di bagian pinggang, dan dari sana mengembang hingga lutut.

"Kau bisa berbalik sekarang," dia memberi tahu James, yang berbalik dan mengamati Lily.

"Gaun yang bagus," James mengajui, memperhatikan bagian dada yang bukaannya membuat Lily tidak nyaman. Lily melempar piyamanya ke keranjang cucian di sudut ruangan, lalu merapikan kamarnya diiringi tatapan penuh tanya James.

"Kita akan berangkat ke rumahmu malam ini. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan kamarku dalam kondisi berantakan," kata Lily. Selesai dengan kamarnya, dia menuju kamar mandi, tempat dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya dan Petunia, sementara James turun untuk menemani Andrew yang sedang menonton televisi. Ketika Lily masuk kamar mandi dalam balutan gaunnya, ibunya tersenyum lebar.

"Indah sekali, Petunia," katanya, membuat Petunia berpaling pada Lily, ekspresinya berpuas diri.

"Hanya itu warna yang cocok dengan rambutnya," katanya seraya memutar mata, dan berbalik menghadap cermin. "Pakai _make up_ -mu!" Dia menyerahkan tas _makeup_ kepada Lily, yang menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sebuah stik maskara. "Tunggu, kau harus pakai alasnya dulu! Kita akan berfoto, dan aku tak ingin wajahmu mengilap."

Lily memutar mata dan memenuhi saran kakaknya. Petunia mengamati kritis adiknya yang sedang berdandan, menyerukan saran di sana-sini. Beberapa kali Lily memprotes, tetapi Petunia mengabaikannya.

"Nah, sempurna," kata Petunia akhirnya, dan Lily tersenyum. "Sekarang pakai sepatumu yang kuletakkan di sebelah Dad."

Petunia kembali sibuk menyelesaikan dandanannya, rambutnya sekarang keriting. Ketika Lily masuk ke ruang televisi, James dan Andrew mengangkat kepala untuk mengamatinya.

"Kau tampak cantik, Lily," kata Andrew, mengamati putrinya dengan takjub.

James menatap Lily tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Petunia berkata sepatuku ada di sini," katanya, memandang berkeliling.

Andrew mengangguk, menarik sebuah kotak dari bawah sofa. Lily menerima kotak sepati itu dan membukanya, sebuah desisan meluncur dari mulutnya. Andrew melongok ke dalam kotak dan mulai tertawa, sementara James memandang penasaran pada mereka berdua.

"Ini tidak lucu!" dengking Lily, menarik keluar _stiletto_ krem dengan hak setinggi dua belas setengah senti. James tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Lily menyipitkan mata padanya. Dipakainya sepatu itu dan bergidik; sepatu itu benar-benar tinggi, "Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan di ini?"

"Di saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar bisa menghargai betapa simpelnya menjadi laki-laki," kata James.

Lily berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Lily, kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Jane.

Menghela napas, Lily menarik sebuah jaket berwarna cokelat gelap dari lemarinya dan memakainya di atas gaunnya. Dia berlari menuruni tangga seraya menyelipkan tongkat di saku jaketnya, dan hampir terjatuh, lupa akan sepatunya yang tinggi. James menangkapnya ketika Lily hampir jatuh, menegakkannya kembali di kakinya. Lily tersenyum padanya sebelum menggandengnya dan mengikuti keluarganya menuju mobil.

Di luar bersalju, membuat kaki Lily terasa beku. James meletakkan tangan di bahu Lily dan berlari ke mobil. Keduanya masuk, James di kursi belakang, dan Lily menyadari dirinya duduk di antara ibunya dan James. Petunia di depan dengan gaunnya. Mobil itu juga terasa beku, dan Lily menarik tongkatnya. Mendadak saja kehangatan memenuhi seisi mobil.

"Terima kasih, Lily," kata Andrew.

Lily terkikik. Bibir Petunia mengerucut dan berbalik menatap Lily.

"Lily, bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selama pernikahan?" tanyanya. Lily memutar mata. "Kukira kita harus menata rambutnya tinggi, Mum," dia menambahkan, mengangguk pada Lily, dan ibunya juga mengangguk.

"Terserah apa katamu, Sayang, ini harimu."

James menghela napas dan mengigit bibirnya. Lily tahu betul bahwa James tidak suka kalau rambut Lily diikat. Mereka tiba di gereja dan Petunia berlari ke dalam untuk bersiap-siap, membawa gaun dan sepatunya. Jane mengajak Lily ke kamar ganti Petunia dan berkata pada James, "James sayang, bisakah kau mengambilkan buketnya?"

James mengangguk. Di dalam gereja, mereka menemukan Petunia tampak _shock_ , air mata menggenangi matanya.

"Ada apa, Tuney?" tanya Lily, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Petunia.

Petunia menjatuhkan gaun dan sepatunya, dan berlari keluar dari gereja. Lily mengikutinya menuju taman kosong di beakang gereja.

"Tuney?"

"Mereka belum mengerjakan dekorasinya!" jerit Tuney. "Seharusnya ada meja-meja dan pita-pita dan panggung musik di sana!" Dia menunjuk salah satu sudut taman.

Lily mendekati Petunia dan memeluknya.

"Biar kubereskan," kata Lily.

Petunia menunduk menatap tongkat di tangan Lily dan mengangguk.

"Krem dan emas, taplak meja putih, enam kursi di setiap meja, dan lima belas meja."

Lily mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya. Pita-pita meledak dari tongkatnya, krem dan emas, dan mendarat sendiri dengan elegan di pepohonan. Berikutnya dia menyihir beberapa meja seperti yang diinstruksikan Petunia, dan sebuah lantai dansa kayu mendarat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Akan ada _band_ juga," kata Petunia, mengawasi dengan takjub.

Sekarang wajah Lily mengerut penuh konsentrasi. Serangkaian podium muncul di dekat lantai dansa, lengkap dengan mikrofon dan perlengkapan lain yang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Petunia memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan digenangi air mata. "Terima kasih, Lily," bisiknya, memeluk Lily. Lily balas memeluknya dan menatap langit.

"Apa kau butuh tenda?"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus."

Lily mengangguk dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit. Dari tongkat itu meluncur sebuah tenda besar yang menaungi seluruh area. Sekali lagi dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit, dan seuntai pita emas meluncur darinya, membentuk kata-kata _Petunia dan Vernon Dursley_ bernada tulisan tangan. Pita itu meledak menjadi serpihan yang mendarat di piring-piring, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya di Aula Besar. Petunia mengambil piring terdekat untuk mengamati tulisan _Petunia dan Vernon Dursley_ yang tertulis di semua piring, dengan hati kecil-kecil di sekelilingnya.

"Cantik sekali, Lily," kata Petunia, meletakkan kembali piringnya.

Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah seharusnya di dalam gereja juga didekorasi?" tanyanya. Petunia mengangguk. "Kau bersiaplah, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Petunia memberinya senyum kecil sebelum berlari ke kamar ganti. Lily masuk ke dalam gereja dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit. James bersandar di pintu bersama Andrew, yang menonton dengan terpesona selagi Lily menghias bagian dalam gereja. Setelah selesai, Lily menyeringai jail pada kedua lelaki itu sebelum menuju kamar ganti. Petunia menatapnya penuh tanya. Lily mengangguk, dan Petunia tersenyum lebar, kembali menghadap cermin, merapikan rambutnya. Jane berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan gaun merah marun dengan rambut ditata tinggi, membawa gaun pengantin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenakannya tanpa merusak segala sesuatu," kata Petunia, menatap gaun itu waspada.

Jane mendongak khawatir, sementara Lily mengernyit. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah gaun itu, yang langsung terbang dan menggantung di udara di atas Petunia. Petunia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi. Dengan hati-hati Lily menurunkan gaun itu untuk memasangkan diri pada Petunia. Setelah selesai, Petunia berbalik ke arah cermin untuk memastikan _makeup_ dan tatanan rambutnya masih utuh. Dia memeluk Lily sebelum menuju kamar mandi untuk memeriksa giginya. Jane memeluk Lily.

"Terima kasih sudah ada di sini untuk kakakmu," bisiknya. Lily menepuk punggung ibunya. "Kau tampak cantik. Sekarang mari kita tata rambutmu."

Lily menghela napas sementara Jane menarik rambut Lily dan menatanya dalam sebuah sanggul elegan. "Selesai!" kata Jane gembira tepat saat Petunia keluar dari kamar mandi, mengamati Lily, yang masih tampak amat pucat.

"Lily, kenapa kau masih pucat begitu?" kata Petunia dengan suara melengking, membuat Lily terdongak. "Itu bisa merusak segalanya!"

Lily berdiri, tersinggung.

"Aku tampak pucat karena aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu, oke?" katanya, mendelik pada kakaknya. Setelah semua yang Lily lakukan untuknya, dengan dekorasi dan gaunnya, Petunia masih berani memprotes penampilannya?

"Kenapa?" tantang Petunia, membuat mata Lily menyipit.

"Karena aku disiksa penyihir hitam dan aku keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum sepenuhnya pulih demi menghadiri pernikahanmu," geramnya.

Mulut Petunia terkatup, matanya membelalak. Terdengar ketukan di pintu, dan Lily menoleh.

James mendorong pintu terbuka, melongok ke dalam. "Sudah waktunya," dia berkata.

Andrew memasuki ruangan dari belakang James. Wajah Petunia pucat ketika mengikuti ayahnya, berhenti di depan Lily.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Petunia pelan.

Lily bisa mendengar ibunya tersedu di belakangnya, namun mengabaikannya, menatap Petunia.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini."

Petunia menggeleng. "Dia benar. Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sekeliling kaummu."

Lily merasa wajahnya tertampar.

"Yah, kalau memang seburuk itu berada di sekeliling kaumku, aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah untukmu."

Berkata begitu, dia keluar. James menatap Petunia, yang memberinya pandangan memohon.

"Kau mau menjaga adik kecilku, kan?"

James mengangguk, tersenyum pada Petunia. "Kau mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, kan?" ejeknya.

Petunia menyeringai. James mengangguk lagi dan berbalik untuk menyusul Lily. Dia menemukan Lily di ujung lorong. Petunia sudah memutuskan hanya ada satu pengiring, jadi Lily akan berjalan di sepanjang lorong bersama pendamping Vernon, yang tidak disukai James karena intensitas pandangannya pada Lily.

"Hei," kata James, berjalan ke belakang Lily dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Lily. Dia bisa melihat pendamping Vernon mengalihkan pandangan dengan sakit hati, membuatnya menyeringai.

"Hai," jawab Lily, berputar untuk tersenyum pada James, yang menatap rambutnya dan mengerang. Lily tertawa. "Aku akan menggeraikan rambutku tepat setelah resepsi, oke?"

James nyengir. Vernon sudah berdiri di ujung lorong di sebelah pendeta, dan gereja sudah dipenuhi para tamu yang memandang dekorasinya dengan kagum.

"Orang-orang menyukai dekorasimu," James berbisik di telinga Lily, yang balas tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, aku yang mengerjakannya."

Terdengar suara orang berdeham di belakang mereka, dan ketika berbalik, mereka mendapati Andrew, bersama Petunia, sedang menatap tajam James. James melepaskan Lily dan berjalan ke bangkunya di bagian depan gereja di sebelah Jane. Lily menyipitkan mata pada ayahnya yang menyeringa. "Itu menyebalkan, Dad. Kukira Dad membuatnya takut," katanya, mengedik ke arah James.

"Itu tugasku," kata Andrew.

Lily, mengabaikan Petunia, berbalik menghadap ke depan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua berkencan?" tanya pendamping Vernon.

"Sudah lama, dan sebetulnya kami sedang berpikir untuk segera bertunangan," jawab Lily.

Pendamping Vernon menunduk, merasa tertolak. Lily bisa mendengar Andrew dan Petunia terkikik di belakangnya dan berbalik untuk mengedip pada kakaknya sebelum musik dimulai. Mereka berjalan lambat sepanjang lorong, dan segera saja Lily mendapati dirinya berdiri di sisi lain Vernon, mengawasi Petunia berjalan di lorong dengan ayahnya, menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan Andrew. Lily berpaling pada Vernon, melihat ekspresi gembira di wajahnya, bercampur dengan ekspresi yang sering terlihat di wajah James ketika menatap Lily. Lily menunduk, menghela napas; dia akhirnya bisa menerima bahwa Petunia dan Vernon memang saling jatuh cinta. Petunia tiba di altar, dan Andrew meletakkan tangan Petunia di tangan Vernon, seraya memberi Vernon tatapan tajam, sebelum duduk di samping istrinya dan merangkulnya.

Lily bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya ketika upacara selesai, mengawasi kakaknya yang tertawa sambil bergelayut di tangan Vernon Dursley, berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan bahagia. Lily tersenyum lebar, tahu bahwa Petunia akan selalu berbahagia. James berdiri dan meraih tangan Lily, mengajaknya ke area resepsi. James duduk di salah satu kursi, menunduk mengamati piringnya, dan tersenyum lebar pada Lily.

"Lagi?" tanyanya.

Lily memutar matanya, mengabaikan gumam penasaran dari para tamu yang mengamati piring-piring mereka. Dia mencari orang tuanya, yang mengamati piring mereka dengan ekspresi kagum, lalu bertatapan dengan Lily sambil tersenyum. Grup _band_ mulai bermain, dan Petunia dan Vernon melangkah ke lantai dansa dan memulai dansa pertama mereka.

"Dia tampak bahagia," kata Lily, tersenyum ke arah lantai dansa.

Ketika lagu berakhir, James berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Lily. Lily menaikkan alisnya, menggelengkan kepala, namun James menariknya berdiri dan membawanya ke lantai dansa, diiringi tawa orang tua Lily.

James memutar tubuh Lily dan mulai berdansa seiring semakin banyak orang lain turun ke lantai dansa. Berbagai pasangan bergantian terus berdansa hingga tiba waktu makan malam. Ketika semua sudah duduk, pendamping Vernon bangkit dengan membawa gelas anggur di tangannya. Saatnya berpidato.

"Kau siap berpidato, Sayang?" tanya Andrew, mencondongkan badannya ke arah Lily, yang menggelengkan kepala. Andrew mengusap lutut Lily menenangkan dan duduk tegak untuk mendengarkan pidato pendamping Vernon. Ketika dia selesai, dia menunjuk Lily.

"Berikutnya, pendamping pengantin perempuan, adik Petunia, Lily, akan memberikan sambutan," katanya seraya duduk.

Lily menelan ludah, mencengkeram tangan James, sebelum berdiri dengan gemetar.

"Hai," dia memulai, tersenyum gugup pada semua orang. "Aku Lily Evans, adik Petunia, dan aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal." Petunia memandangnya dengan mata melebar tak percaya. "Tinggal bersama Petunia bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan sebagai adiknya, aku tahu persis itu. Dia bangun sangat pagi, dan karena tidak ingin sendirian, dia akan membangunkanmu meskipun kau masih sangat mengantuk." Para tamu tertawa. "Tetapi dia adalah salah satu kakak terbaik di dunia," Lily bertatapan dengan Petunia, mengingat saat-saat sebelum dia tahu tentang Hogwarts. "Aku ingat ketika aku berusia empat tahun, Petunia dan aku kursus balet bersama, dan dia selalu meneriakiku untuk tidak menginjak kakinya." Lagi-lagi hadirin tertawa. "Aku sudah sering menginjak kakinya sekarang, baik secara harfiah maupun kiasan, dan karena sekarang dia sudah menikah, aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi." Mata Lily berkaca-kaca, dan berpaling pada Vernon. "Vernon, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu karena telah menjadi orang yang kepadanyalah kakakku jatuh cinta, dan aku meminta-tidak, aku memohon-padamu untuk menginjak kakinya setiap saat. Buat dia tersinggung, dorong dia ke dinding, karena aku tahu Petunia sangat menyukai bahwa ada seseorang yang bisa diteriakinya, dan karena kau telah mengambilnya dariku, aku tak bisa menempati posisi itu lagi, jadi kuserahkan tanggung jawab itu padamu." Para tamu tertawa, dan Lily mengangkat gelasnya. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Lily duduk seraya menghela napas, lalu berbisik, "Tadi itu memalukan."

James tergelak. "Kukira itu pidato yang hebat."

Lily memutar matanya.

Usai resepsi, Petunia masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin bersama Vernon, melambai pada mereka, dan Lily, James, Andrew, dan Jane beranjak pulang. Lily dan James akan segera berangkat setelah berganti pakaian untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan di rumah James. Keduanya mengenakan jins dan kaos, dengan jaket menutupinya dan melilitkan syal di sekeliling leher. Lily dan James turun menyeret koper mereka. Sesampainya di bawah, ternyata kedua orang tua Lily telah menunggu di kaki tangga. Lily memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal pada mereka.

"Aku akan merindukan Mum dan Dad," katanya selagi orang tuanya mengecup keningnya.

"Kami akan lebih merindukanmu. Berhati-hatilah," dia berpesan, lalu berpaling pada James. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, kuharap kapan-kapan kau bisa membawakan sapu terbang supaya aku bisa mencobanya."

Tertawa, James menjabat tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu Anda berdua," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Jane, yang mengabaikan ulurannya namun menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Jaga dirimu," kata Jane, sekarang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Lily.

Lily dan James mengangguk dan keluar dengan menyeret koper mereka. Mereka akan ber-Apparate ke rumah James.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi!" ujar Lily, membawa kopernya di satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menggandeng James. Mereka pun berputar. Lily merasakan ada sebuah kaitan menariknya di pusar dan menjejalkannya ke dalam lubang sempit. Keduanya telah mendapatkan lisensi Apparation sejak kelas enam, tetapi masih membenci ber-Apparate. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat megah.

"Ini rumahmu?" cicitnya, menatap James, yang mengangguk. "Besar sekali!"

James mengangkat bahu, menariknya masuk.

"Ayo."

Lily maju selangkah.

* * *

oOOOo

 **A/N:** Untuk chapter2 berikutnya, tidak bisa janji akan secepat ya waktu awal-awal ya. Chapter2 berikutnya jauh lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, kira-kira sepanjang chapter 9 ini. Kalau lebih dari 7.000 kata, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan saya penggal jadi 2 bagian juga supaya tidak terlalu lama _update_ -nya. :)


	11. Chapter 10a: Bertemu Keluarga Potter (1)

**BAB 10** **BERTEMU KELUARGA POTTER** **(Bagian 1)  
** **.**

Lily menatap rumah besar keluarga Potter selagi dia berdiri di depan gerbang. James tinggal di rumah sebesar ini? Dia belum pernah memikirkan ini. Baru disadarinya bahwa dia hanya tahu sedikit sekali tentang James. Apa makanan kesukaannya? Buku favoritnya? Apa yang dia inginkan dalam hidupnya? Lily menatap James, yang menatap bangunan di depannya dengan gembira, senang bisa pulang. James mendorong gerbang itu terbuka, dan Lily mengikutinya. Selagi James menutup gerbang, Lily memandang taman di kanan-kiri jalan berliku yang menuju rumah. Dia menunduk menilai pakaiannya; jins dan kaos.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja," kata James, membuat Lily terdongak panik.

"Kau tinggal di rumah gedung!" keluh Lily.

James meringis, sedikit dongkol. Diacungkannya tongkatnya ke arah kopor yang langsung terbang menuju rumah. Lily mengangkat alis padanya.

"Kurasa aku tak ingin menyeretnya," James mengangkat bahu, lalu menarik tangan Lily dalam genggamannya. "Tenang, Lily. Aku tidak sepanik itu waktu bertemu orang tuamu."

"Situasinya jauh berbeda," gumam Lily. James meremas tangannya.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Lily menggelengkan kepala.

James melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Lily, menahannya. "Lily, kita tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai kau mau menjelaskan."

Lily menghela napas. "Yah, aku membawa penyihir sempurna yang serba-bisa kepada keluarga Muggle-ku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir. Kau membawa cewek Darah-Lumpur-mu menemui keluargamu yang penyihir dan berdarah-murni."

"Apa hubungannya dengan status darah?" tanya James pelan.

"Entahlah! Tapi semua orang merendahkan Darah-Lumpur sekarang dan…" Lily terhenti ketika James meletakkan tangan di bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu Darah-Lumpur. Kau bukan Darah-Lumpur, Lily, kau hanya kelahiran-Muggle. Lalu kenapa kalau semua orang merendahkan kelahiran-Muggle? Itu hanya prasangka tolol, dan orang tuaku tidak menyetujuinya. Dan sekalipun mereka membenci kelahiran-Muggle, itu tidak akan memengaruhi kita."

Lily tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, sekarang tunjukkan keberanian seorang Gryffindor dan temui orang tuaku," James melanjutkan, menyeret Lily pada tangannya.

Lily tertawa, lalu mengaitan lengannya pada lengan James, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju _gedung_ itu, sulit bagi Lily menyebutnya _rumah_. Di depan pintu, James memalingkan muka Lily hingga menghadapnya.

"Siap?"

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Lily mengangguk. James mendorong pintunya terbuka.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang depan yang terang benderang dengan sebuah cermin besar di sisi lain pintu. Lily menatap cermin itu dan mulai merapikan rambutnya. James memutar matanya dan menariknya menjauh dari cermin, bergumam tentang gadis-gadis dan cermin. Tersenyum, Lily memandang berkeliling. Ada sofa elegan di setiap sisi ruangan yang membuatnya menelan ludah, membayangkan seberapa kaya orang tua James. Mereka melewati pintu kayu geser dan Lily terkesiap, mendapati dirinya berada di ruang duduk yang terang, besar, dan mewah dengan jendela besar yang tingginya memenuhi dari langit-langit ke lantai. Di luar jendela, Lily bisa melihat ayunan taman dan sebuah taman besar dengan pagar tanaman. Lily memandang berkeliling, melihat beberapa pintu di dinding, dan tangga spiral megah di sebelah ruang duduk. Dia juga melihat pintu lain yang mengarah ke dapur dan pintu yang mengarah ke taman. Dia berbalik, menatap James tak percaya, dan bisa melihat James sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku sangat menyukai rumahmu!" Lily berbisik keras, membuat James tertawa.

"James?"

Kepala Lily terdongak mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"James sayang, kaukah itu?" Langkah Emily Potter berhenti begitu melihat Lily. "Oh, James, kau tidak bilang kau membawa tamu." Dia menatap James sesaat sebelum berpaling pada Lily, tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya seraya melanjutkan menuruni tangga untuk menjabat tangan Lily. "Emily Potter."

"Lily Evans," kata Lily pelan, tersenyum pada ibu James yang menggelengkan kepala. Alis Emily tertangkat dan senyum lebar membelah wajahnya.

"Oh, Lily, sungguh menyenangkan bertemu denganmu!" serunya, menarik Lily dalam pelukan erat. Lily membalas pelukan itu seraya tersenyum. "Mari, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling rumah."

Emily sudah memberikan isyarat pada Lily untuk mengikutinya, namun James berdeham.

"Hai, Mum, sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu Mum. Aku rindu sekali," katanya sarkastis.

Emily memutar matanya.

"Ya, hai, James sayang, aku juga merindukanmu," jawabnya sama sarkastisnya dengan putranya.

Lily tertawa. Emily mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum menarik James ke dalam pelukan. James lebih tinggi dari Emily, yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Lily, memungkinkan James meletakkan dagu di atas kepala ibunya.

"Kau mengajak orang lain lagi?" tanya Emily, dan ketika James menggeleng, dia bergumam, "Bagus sekali. Nah, Lily, kenapa kau kelihatannya takut?"

James tertawa keras. Lily menyipitkan mata padanya, yang mengitari ibunya untuk mencium puncak kepala Lily. Emily tersenyum lebar.

"Saya bukannya takut, Mrs Potter, hanya merasa… terintimidasi?" Lily berusaha menemukan istilah yang tepat.

"Mrs Potter? Oh, Merlin, panggil aku Emily. Nah, James, di mana ayahmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mum kan yang di rumah bersamanya," James memutar matanya.

Emily berpura-pura tersingggung dan memimpin menaiki tangga.

"Ayo, Lily," serunya dari balik bahunya. Lily mengikutinya.

"Trims, Mum," James membuntuti kedua wanita itu.

"Oh, James, kau kan sudah tahu jalanmu sendiri," kata Emily.

Lily tertawa kecil. Dia baru mengenal Emily beberapa menit, tetapi sudah menyukainya. Mereka tiba di puncak tangga, dan Lily memandang berkeliling. Di sana terdapat ruang keluarga yang besar dan beberapa koridor dari ruang itu. Ruang keluarga itu berantakan, membuat Lily merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Meskipun demikian, Emily yang tampak sebal dengan kondisinya berkata "Ayahmu sembrono sekali, James," dan langsung menuju salah satu koridor. "Lily!"

Lily pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kurasa ibuku menyukaimu," bisik James sarkastis.

"Cemburu?" balas Lily menggoda.

James memutar matanya, mencoba tidak nyengir namun gagal.

"Daniel!"

Emily berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan tangan di pinggang. Lily berhenti untuk memberinya privasi, tetapi James mendorong punggungnya.

"Emily!"

Lily bisa mendengar ayah James balas mengolok, membuat dirinya terkikik, dengan imbalan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Emily.

"Siapa itu yang terkikik?" tanya Daniel, dan Emily mengangguk ke arah Lily dan James yang terhalang dari pandangan Daniel. "Emily!" dengkingnya.

Lily mendengar bunyi seseorang bangkit, dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah dirinya tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar mirip," bisiknya pada James.

Emily terkekeh, "Kukira itu ciri khas lelaki keluarga Potter. Pemalas dan idiot."

James dan ayahnya bergumam mencemooh bersamaan. Detik berikutnya, Daniel Potter sudah berdiri di pintu. Ditatapnya James dengan senyum lebar.

"James!" serunya gembira, maju selangkah mendekati anaknya, kemudian memperhatikan bahwa di situ juga ada Lily yang sekepala lebih pendek daripada James. Ditatapnya gadis itu selama sedetik dan senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lily."

Lily mengangkat alisnya, begitu juga Emily.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu Lily?"

"Rambutnya," Daniel mengangkat bahu,

Lily menatap James, yang mengangkat tangan seolah menyerah. Dia memutar mata dan berpaling kembali pada Mr Potter untuk membalas senyumnya. "Senang sekali bertemu Anda," katanya, menjabat tangan ayah James yang terulur.

"Yah, tidak bisa kukatakan bahwa aku _akhirnya_ bertemu denganmu, mengingat apa yang sudah James ceritakan tentangmu, aku merasa seperti aku sudah mengenalmu," ujar Daniel, mengedip pada putranya, yang merona.

Lily tertawa, sementara James melotot pada ayahnya. Daniel menarik putranya dalam pelukan erat. James memutar matanya sebelum balas memeluk ayahnya dan menepuk punggungnya. Emily memberi isyarat pada Lily untuk mengikutinya, dan keduanya pun memasuki ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Daniel, sebuah kamar tidur besar dengan meja kerja di sudut. Selimut di atas tempat tidur masih kusut, yang diasumsikan Lily, pasti baru saja dipakai berbaring Mr Potter. Emily duduk di tempat tidur itu, Lily duduk di sebelahnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Emily.

"Saya baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Anda?"

Emily mengabaikan pertanyaan Lily.

"Maksudku setelah kejadian di Hogsmeade. Dumbledore memberi tahu kami apa yang terjadi, saat pertemuan Orde. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya serius. Lily melarikan tangannya ke rambutnya, membuat Emily tertawa. "Aku yakin itu kebiasaan yang kaudapat dari James. Aku juga melakukan itu pada bulan pertama berkencan dengan Daniel."

Lily nyengir.

"Saya memang sedikit lemah, dan terguncang dengan kejadian itu, tapi saya kira itu normal. Dan… ya, saya tertular kebiasaannya."

Emily tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian kembali serius.

"Itu memang wajar," katanya. Dia sudah mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan ketika James dan ayahnya memasuki kamar. James melompat ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Lily, sementara Daniel duduk di kursi roda. Lily menyipitkan mata menatap kursi roda itu.

"Saya kira kursi roda adalah barang Muggle."

"Barang Muggle yang benar-benar menarik," kata Daniel, menatap istri dan anaknya yang mendengus.

Lily tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, James tertarik pada berbagai barang Muggle di rumah saya," katanya, membuat Emily dan Daniel tertawa sementara James menyipitkan mata padanya. "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

James memutar matanya dengan seringaian di wajah. Lily menguap, dan Emily melompat.

"Kalian sebaiknya tidur, ini sudah larut," kata Emily, mengerling arlojinya.

Daniel dan James mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu kedua perempuan itu, tetapi Emily mengabaikannya dan menawarkan tangannya sendiri pada Lily. Lily menyambutnya dan berdiri. Emily menyeringai pada suami dan anaknya sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lily. "Mari kutunjukkan kamarmu," katanya, membawa Lily meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Selamat malam," Lily berseru dari balik bahunya kepada Mr Potter.

"Malam, Lily," balas Daniel seraya berdiri.

James melompat dari tempat tidur, dengan cepat mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya, dan mengikuti Lily dan Emily. Emily membawa Lily sepanjang koridor kembali ke ruang keluarga menuju ke koridor yang berseberangan dengan tangga. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri, yang didorong Emily hingga terbuka. Lily ternganga. Kamar itu besar sekali. Ada tempat tidur sangat besar dan meja rias, juga rak buku dan meja belajar kosong.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kamar kami, jangan ragu ke sana kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, atau panggil saja Anna," terang Emily. Dia memeluk Lily, lantas berbalik menuju koridor.

"Siapa Anna?" tanya Lily pada James.

"Peri-rumah."

Lily mengangguk.

"Di mana kamarmu?" tanyanya penasaran. James menunjuk pintu di depan kamar itu, membuat Lily menaikkan alis. "Orang tuamu mengizinkan kita tidur di kamar yang berhadapan?"

"Yah, orang tuamu mengizinkan kita tidur di kamar yang sama pada malam pertama," seringai James.

Lily memutar matanya. James menyambar tangan Lily dan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, membawanya masuk. Kamarnya hampir sama besar, tetapi ada dua tempat tidur untuk satu orang alih-alih sebuah tempat tidur besar. James menghiasi seluruh dinding kamarnya dengan poster-poster tim Quidditch. Di atas meja belajar diletakan sebingkai foto para Marauder.

"Untuk siapa tempat tidur yang satunya?" tanya Lily, mengangguk ke salah satu tempat tidur.

"Sirius. Ketika dia kabur dari rumahnya, dia datang kemari, dan bisa dibilang dia tinggal di sini selama musim panas."

Lily mengangguk. Dia sudah mendengar tentang Sirius dan keluarganya. Dia berjalan berkeliling di kamar itu, memperhatikan beberapa barang. Meja belajar James penuh dengan kertas-kertas mantra yang tersebar. Lily mengambil salah satu dan membacanya, mengenali beberapa di antaranya, meskipun beberapa lainnya tidak. Bisa dirasakannya tangan James melingkari pinggangnya, dan dia berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Hai," sapanya seraya mengecup pipi James.

"Hai," balas James, terkekeh, lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Lily.

"Aku suka orang tuamu, mereka mengingatkanku padamu," bisik Lily. Dari sudut matanya bisa dilihatnya James memutar mata. "Itu benar!"

James terkekeh lagi. Lily merasakan udara hangat di rambutnya ketika James menguap.

"Waktunya tidur," katanya, berbalik untuk meletakkan tangan di dada James.

"Oke. Ayo," James mengedip.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Biar kuulangi," dia sudah memulai, tetapi James memotongnya.

"Tidak, aku suka caramu mengucapkan itu pertama kali."

"Dewasalah, Potter!"

James mengedip. Lily mencoba menarik tangan James agar lepas dari pinggangnya, tetapi James melingkarkan tangan satunya lebih erat lagi. Lily berusaha keras melepaskan tangan itu, tetapi James bergeming.

"Kau serius?" gerutu Lily.

"Bukan, aku James," kata James sungguh-sungguh. "Apa kau sudah bingung dengan semua hubungan ini?"

Lily mulai tertawa dan menyerah dari usahanya melepaskan tangan James. James tergelak, mengubur wajahnya di rambut Lily, membuat Lily terlonjak.

"Jangan menggelitikku seperti itu!" jeritnya, mencondongkan badan ke belakang sejauh mungkin dari James, yang menatapnya dengan sorot jail. Dipeluknya Lily lebih erat pada pinggangnya sementara satu tangannya naik ke lehernya. Lily menjerit lagi dan berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gagal.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dengan satu syarat," kata James, berhenti selama satu menut penuh. Lily memutar matanya, lantas berjinjit untuk menciumnya. "Nah, begitu," kata James, mengedip, dan melepaskan Lily.

"Selamat malam, James," kata Lily, berjalan keluar, namun berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi James. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, James?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan!" seru James, namun Lily tahu betul kalau dia berbohong. "Selamat malam, Lils."

Begitu Lily menutup pintu di belakangnya, James langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya.

Di kamarnya sendiri, Lily menarik piyama favoritnya dari kopor dan bersiap tidur. Meskipun demikian, ketika sudah hampir terlelap, dia mendengar ketukan di jendela. Ternyata burung hantu. Lily berdiri cepat untuk membuka jendela bagi si burung hantu, yang terbang masuk dan mendarat di meja rias, lalu mengulurkan kakinya. Lily mendekatinya dengan malas dan menarik surat di kaki burung hantu. Setelah ber-uhu sekali, burung hantu itu terbang keluar jendela. Menghela napas, Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya untuk membuka amplopnya, yang ternyata di dalamnya berisi dua buah surat. Yang pertama dari Hestia.

.  
 _Lily!_

 _Oh, Merlin, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah empat hari sejak kau meninggalkanku sendirian bersama para cowok, dan aku kesepian. Mereka menutup asrama Ketua Murid sejak kau dan James pergi, jadi aku harus duduk di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor bersama Sirius, Remus, dan Peter._

 _Ini sungguh menyiksaku. Jangan salah, aku memang mencintai Sirius, dan Remus memang salah satu orang paling bijaksana dan menakjubkan yang pernah kutemui, tapi Peter? Jujur saja, aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa James, Sirius, dan Remus bisa berteman dengannya dan menyimpulkan kalau mereka bisa berteman hanya karena mereka ada di asrama yang sama dan ketiganya tak bisa merencanakan sesuatu tanpa meninggalkan Peter. Itu saja yang bisa kusimpulkan saat ini, sambil duduk sendiri di kamar. Aku ingin ke kamar para Marauder, tapi halo, bau sekali di sana._

 _Bagaimana pernikahan Petunia? Kuharap dia tak terlalu benci padamu. Oh, bagaimana James sewaktu bertemu dengan orang tuamu? Taruhan, mereka bakal terpesona padanya. Di mana kau sekarang? Dilihat dari waktunya, kau bisa jadi sedang tidur di suatu tempat, dan gara-gara aku, sekarang kau terbangun dan menguap sebelum membaca surat ini. Aku menyayangimu, Bunga-Lily. Oh, Merlin. Kurasa aku ketularan Sirius. Aku minta maaf sepenuh hati. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah James? Sirius bilang rumahnya besar sekali. Benarkah itu? Semoga beruntung bertemu orang tuanya! Keduanya Auror, jadi kuharap kau tidak terlalu takut padanya. Bukan berarti kau orang yang gampang takut._

 _Aku terlalu cerewet, ya? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dari hati yang paling dalam. Oh, Merlin, kau tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi hari ini. Seorang anak kelas satu mendatangiku dan mengajakku kencan. ANAK KELAS SATU! Betul-betul memalukan. Dan Sirius-yah, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa dia-memantrai anak itu, yang sebetulnya cukup manis, dengan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar. Aku akan menghargai kalau kau memberinya detensi untuk ini. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan satu jam untuk menenangkan anak itu, yang kemudian mencoba mengajakku kencan sekali lagi. Sungguh mengerikan._

 _Sudah malam sekarang, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menulis padamu tentang PR selama liburan, tapi aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Lagipula Remus bilang dia akan menulis padamu tentang itu, jadi kurasa aku tak seharusnya merampas kesempatannya. Dia sedikit aneh, sejujurnya._

 _Penuh kasih dari sahabatmu yang paling cantik,_

 _Hestia_  
.

Lily tertawa dan meletakkan surat itu, memutuskan untuk membalasnya besok. Dia mengambil surat kedua dan mengenali tulisan tangan Remus.

.  
 _Lily,_

 _Bagaimana liburanmu? Kau merasa lebih baik?_ _Kurasa begitu, mengingat James saat ini sedang ngobrol dengan Sirius, keras sekali kalau boleh kutambahkan, dan pada jam begini malam-malam, kedengarannya berisik._ _Kudengar kau di rumah James sekarang. Mereka sedang membicarakan pernikahan kakakmu, dan, ya, Sirius mengucapkan sejumlah komentar yang tidak pantas mengenai kakakmu, sori saja, dan aku tidak bisa keberatan mengabaikannya kalau aku punya pilihan. Untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh, Wormtail sudah tidur saat ini, mengingat dia akan pulang ke rumah ibunya besok pagi. Dan Sirius baru saja merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu pada_ _James. Dan dia terjebak dalam beberapa posisi aneh sehingga membutuhkan bantuanku. Yang benar saja! Itulah Sirius Black, cowok aneh yang kuceritakan padamu. Begitu pula James Potter, tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu tahu mengingat kau saat ini berkencan dengan anak itu._ _Sirius baru saja bertanya kepada siapa aku menulis, jadi sekarang kau ibuku. Hai, Mum! Aku ingin memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya, tapi nanti James akan bertanya apa yang kutulis, dan Sirius akan menggodaku tentang masa lalu kita yang singkat waktu… kelas lima, ya? Yang James juga masih tidak tahu, kan? Jadi aku akan menghargainya kalau kau tidak memberi_ _tahunya. Maafkan aku tidak terlalu mengingat tahun. Dan dengan apa yang harus dibicarakan, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kurasa aku baru saja membuatmu merasa aneh. Kalau kau tidak merasa aneh, aku toh sudah membuatmu merasa aneh dengan menyebutkan kata itu. Oh, ya ampun, aku kurang tidur. Aku selalu kelelahan dalam minggu-minggu bulan purnama, yang baru terjadi semalam. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku memberi tahumu soal ini, hanya saja kau lebih mudah diajak ngobrol dibandingkan James dan Sirius saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak bersusah payah mengajak bicara Wormtail, biasanya dia jadi canggung atau memulai obrolan dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada-tunggu. Jangan pikirkan itu. Oh, Sirius baru saja datang untuk melihat apa yang kutulis._

 _Jadi, Mum, bagaimana kabar Ayah_ _?_ _Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, aku sangat merindukannya-_ _dan dia sudah pergi. Fyuh. James sekarang sedang bicara tentang kau. Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu apa yang dia katakan, mengingat itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kaudengar dan aku terikat pada keharusan sebagai seorang sahabat dan seorang Marauder. Dan sekarang kau pasti memikirkan ini. Ini aneh. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Bunga-_ _Lily. Oh_ _,_ _Merlin_ _, julukan dari Sirius sudah meracuni kami semua._

 _OH_ _, AKU HAMPIR LUPA. PR Mantra, tiga puluh tiga senti (AKU TAHU, 33 SENTI, APA YANG DIA PIKIRKAN?) perkamen tentang teori mantra objek hidup. Transfigurasi, dua gulung perkamen tentang mentransfigurasi penampilanmu. Ramuan, soal-soal di halaman_ _378_ _, semuanya. Itu semua PR kita dari SEMUA mata pelajaran. Gila, sepertinya para guru menganggap kita tidak punya kehidupan lain saja. Yah, selamat malam! Semoga besok harimu menyenangkan!_

 _Remus  
_.

Lily tersenyum lebar menatap surat Remus. Dia mengerutkan dahi pada beberapa bagian kalimat yang tertatap olehnya. _Wormtail, biasanya dia jadi canggung atau memulai obrolan dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada-tunggu. Jangan pikirkan itu._ Apa yang dibicarakan Remus? Lily memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti, dia sudah lelah. Digulungnya surat itu dan diletakkannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagunya.

oOOOo

* * *

Ketika terbangun keesokan harinya, Lily mendapati seorang peri rumah berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia menggosok matanya dan duduk, bertanya-tanya apakah dia membayangkannya. Dia memandang berkeliling kamar besar yang tidak familiar dengannya itu, lalu teringat bahwa dia berada di rumah James. Lily melompat dari tempat tidur dan berpaling pada si peri-rumah.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya.

Si peri rumah tersenyum lebar ketika menjawab, "Saya rasa Miss terlihat sangat cantik."

"Hai, aku Lily," kata Lily, mengulurkan tangan pada si peri rumah, yang menatapnya khawatir sebelum menjabatnya.

"Halo, Miss, saya Anna."

Lily tersenyum ramah.

"Panggil aku Lily, Anna," katanya sopan.

Si peri-rumah berseri-seri.

"Lily harus bangun sekarang. Mr dan Mrs Potter akan segera turun untuk sarapan dan Tuan James perlu dibangunkan, lagi."

Lily tertawa mendengar rencana membangunkan James. Dia menunduk khawatir menatap baju tidurnya yang terbuka.

"Keluarga Potter mengenakan baju tidur ketika sarapan, tetapi saya menyarankan Lily mengenakan pakaian yang lebih panjang," kata Anna, memberikan senyum lebar pada Lily, yang tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Anna. Jangan khawatir tentang membangunkan James, aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Lily. Anna tersenyum sebelum membungkuk pada Lily. "Oh, tak perlu begitu. Kau tidak perlu membungkuk padaku. Aku temanmu, bukan tuanmu atau apa."

"Apapun yang Lily inginkan. Sampai jumpa nanti," kata Anna, lalu menambahkan dengan bergumam sebelum menghilang, "Senang melihat Tuan James mendapatkan pasangan yang begitu baik."

Lily menghela napas dan membuka kopernya, menarik celana training panjang abu-abu. Kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi, menggosok giginya dan mengikat rambutnya. Puas dengan penampilannya, dia keluar kamar dan membuka pintu kamar James perlahan. Tubuh James yang tidur tengkurap memenuhi tempat tidur, membuat Lily terkikik. Dia paham sekarang apa yang dimaksud Emily ketika bercerita tentang betapa sembrononya James. Lily mendekati tempat tidur itu perlahan dan duduk di ujungnya.

"James," bisiknya. James tidak bergerak. "James!" Kali ini dia mengguncang bahu James, yang mengerang dan menggeliat. "James, bangun!"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidur," gumam James pada bantalnya.

"Kau mencuri kata-kataku, James," kata Lily.

"Kau yang mengajariku, Evans," kata James, membuka matanya seraya berbalik. Dia menggosok matanya dan menatap Lily yang tampak samar baginya. "Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"

"Karena Anna datang membangunkanku dan mengatakan sudah waktunya sarapan, lalu dia bilang dia harus membangunkanmu _lagi_ , jadi aku membebaskannya dari tugas. _Bangun_ , James!" Lily berdiri, tetapi lagi-lagi James tidak bergerak. Alih-alih begitu, James menarik baju Lily, membuatnya terjatuh di tempat tidurnya di sebelahnya. "Dewasalah, James," gerutu Lily.

James menyeringai. Direngkuhnya Lily dalam pelukan, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Lily.

"Pagi, Lils."

"Ada yang lambat sekali pagi ini, ayo sarapan!" kata Lily, berdiri dan menarik James.

James bangkit duduk dan mengucek matanya penuh semangat. Dia menyambar kacamatanya dan memakainya, menatap Lily.

"Aku tidak lambat, aku mengantuk. Ada bedanya," elaknya, mendorong selimut dari atas tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Lily melihat ke bawah karena James hanya mengenakan celana pendek, dan merona ketika James mendapatinya menatap perutnya. "Ya, Lils?" tambahnya sambil tergelak, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Lily dan menariknya mendekat.

"Memangnya kau akan mati kalau pakai kaus," gerutu Lily pelan, mundur selangkah dengan wajah merah padam.

Tertawa, James menuju lemarinya untuk menarik kaus abu-abu dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Lily, yang menggeleng.

"Gosok gigimu dulu," kata Lily galak.

"Ya, Mummy," jawab James seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah keluar sambil menyeka wajah dengan bajunya, menyingkap perutnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, ada penemuan baru yang disebut handuk," kata Lily.

James menggeleng, menyeringai. Dia meraih tangan Lily, menariknya ke ruang keluarga dan menuruni tangga. Di bawah, Lily memandang berkeliling dengan bingung.

"Ke sini," James tertawa, masih menarik tangan Lily. Dia memimpin Lily melalui sebuah pintu yang tidak diperhatikan Lily semalam. Saat berikutnya Lily mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang makan, dengan sebuah meja untuk delapan orang. Orang tua James sudah duduk di sana.

"Lily!" kata Emily gembira, menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Lily tersenyum lebar padanya dan mengambil tempat yang disediakan Emily.

"Pagi, Mr Potter," sapanya.

Daniel mendongak tak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak. Mr Potter itu ayahku. Namaku Daniel," katanya.

Lily tersenyum. "Pagi, Daniel."

"Pagi, Lily," balas Daniel seraya tertawa.

Emily memutar matanya. James duduk di seberang ibunya.

"Pagi, Pumpkin," sapa Emily merdu. James mendongak pada ibunya dan wajahnya merona, sementara Lily terkikik pelan. Emily menatap ekspresi putranya dan memutar mata. "Aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu 'Pumpkin' hanya karena ada Lily di sini. Dia berpaling pada Lily. "Sebetulnya aku punya alasan khusus. Waktu dia masih bayi, dia mungkin makhluk paling gemuk yang pernah kujumpai."

Lily tertawa, begitu pula Daniel. James mendelik pada ibunya.

"Aku tidak gemuk," kata James, membuat orang tuanya tergelak lebih keras. Dia berpaling pada Lily dan melipat lengannya. "Aku benci kalian semua. Aku benci kau, Lils," tambahnya menanggapi dengusan Lily.

Lily menatapnya, berusaha terlihat menantang, yang membuat orang tua James tertawa lagi. Sudut bibir James berkedut. Terdengar suara _tar!_ keras dan Lily terlonjak, memandang ke sebelahnya dan melihat peri rumah yang lain, kali ini tampak pemarah, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pagi, Nona," katanya, membungkuk pada Lily. "Saya Alan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Alan. Aku Lily," katanya.

Alan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang Nona inginkan untuk sarapan?" tanyanya sopan.

Lily bisa melihat ketiga Potter menatap si peri-rumah tak percaya.

"Aku akan menghargai kalau kau memanggilku Lily," katanya sopan, dan si peri-rumah membungkuk. "Dan tidak perlu membungkuk, aku bukan tuanmu. Aku temanmu," tambahnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kami punya beberapa pilihan untuk sarapan Lily. Anda ingin _pancake_ , roti panggang, daging asap, telur? Apapun yang Anda inginkan kami akan membuatkannya," kata Alan, sudah hampir membungkuk, namun berhenti.

Lily tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau daging asap dan roti panggang?"

"Apapun, Nona Lily," kata Alan, lalu ber-Disapparate.

Lily berpaling kembali dan melihat ketiga Potter menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, merasa rikuh, tangannya melompat ke rambutnya.

"Alan tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya," kata Daniel, menatap Lily takjub. "Aku penasaran kenapa tadi begitu."

Lily menaikkan alisnya dan berpaling pada Emily, yang mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi begitu, tapi terima kasih karena sudah datang. Aku mulai khawatir dia tidak tahu caranya tersenyum," kata Emily.

Lily tertawa kecil. Didengarnya James membuat suara, "Harrumph!" dan mendapatinya menatap Lily dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa?" tanya Lily lagi.

James mendengus. Dia bangkit mendekati Lily dan menarik ikat rambutnya, lalu kembali ke kursinya.

"James?" tanya Emily, menatap James seolah-olah putranya itu sudah gila.

"James, tidak adil rambutku berantakan begini!" seru Lily, berusaha menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. James menatapnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutku itu tidak tampak berantakan."

"Boleh kutahu apa yang baru saja berlangsung?" tanya Daniel pada Lily.

"James tidak suka saya mengikat rambut hanya karena beberapa alasan konyol."

Emily tertawa.

"Kukira itu ciri lain seorang Potter."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lily, ikut tertawa.

Emily mengangguk. Daniel memandang Lily dan mengangkat bahu, dan Lily tertawa lagi. Mendadak terdengar suara berisik dari atas dan Jackie mendarat di meja di depan Daniel, mengulurkan kakinya. Daniel membuka gulungan surat itu sementara Jackie, yang matanya terpancang pada Lily sejauh ini, terbang dan mendarat di rambut Lily. James tertawa. Lily memekik ketika si burung hantu mematuk kepalanya. Emily dan Daniel menonton dengan geli dan terpesona, selagi Jackie itu menarik seikat rambut Lily. Emily mengulurkan tangan dan menyambar burung hantu itu, membawanya kembali ke meja. Lily masih menggosok kepalanya di tempat yang tadi dipatuk Jackie.

"Bisa kulihat sekarang, James tidak melebih-lebihkan," kekeh Daniel, memandang James yang sedang menyeka matanya.

"Yah, itu bisa dipahami. Maksudku, lihat rambutnya, merah berkilau," kata Emily, mengamati rambut Lily dengan pandangan menilai. "Tidak heran Jackie menyukainya." Dia meraih segenggam rambut Lily. "Ini alami, bukan? Indah sekali."

Lily mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Mum, itu milikku," protes James, mengawasi rambut Lily yang masih berada di tangan Emily.

"Maaf?" kata Lily, menatap James dengan alis terangkat.

James menyeringai jahil.

Terdengar suara _tar!_ di samping Lily dan Alan muncul membawa empat buah piring. Diletakkannya sebuah di depan Lily, dan sisanya di depan masing-masing anggota keluarga Potter.

"Selamat menikmati, Nona Lily," katanya sebelum menghilang.

"Kukira kau punya pengagum, Lily," kata Emily, menggelengkan kepala seraya berpaling menghadapi makanannya.

Wajah Lily merona.

"Oh, James, kau punya saingan," ujar Daniel, menepuk bahu James.

"Yang harus diwaspadai," kata Lily, mengedip pada James.

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh peri-rumah, Lils."

"Kau tidak akan tahu, James. Dia tidak berkeliaran dan menyebutku miliknya."

Daniel dan Emily menonton James dan Lily saling mengolok-olok dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Evans, kau tahu itu," James memutar matanya, dibalas Lily dengan meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Yah, kalau kau jadi terlalu percaya diri dan kepalamu menggelembung, aku tidak akan bisa bicara denganmu," Lily mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak suka kepala menggelembung."

"Berani taruhan kau sudah menunggu untuk menghinaku sejak awal semester," seringai James.

Lily tertawa.

"Sebetulnya aku sering menggunakannya pada Sirius. Lumayan melegakan dan supaya hinaan klasik itu tidak musnah."

"Kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan cowokmu yang superkeren ini, kan?"

"Sirius?" tanya Lily, mengedip pada James yang tampak tersinggung. Emily dan Daniel meledak tertawa, membuat Lily terlonjak; dia sudah lupa ada orang tua James di sana.

"Akan kubalas kau, Evans," kata James, menyipitkan mata dengan main-main.

Lily merasakan perutnya berjungkir balik; terakhir kali James menatapnya seperti itu adalah tepat sebelum mereka berciuman di kamarnya.

"Ayolah, Potter," katanya, menaikkan alisnya.

James memainkan alisnya. Emily terkekeh lagi, bahagia putranya telah menemukan seseorang seperti Lily. Daniel melemparkan senyum pada Lily, tahu dia menyukai gadis ini bahkan meskipun dia belum terlalu banyak berbincang dengannya, kemudian menunduk pada suratnya. Daniel mengerang. Lily, James, dan Emily berpaling padanya.

"Ada apa, _sweetie_?" tanya Emily pada Daniel.

Lily mengerutkan hidungnya; dia tidak bisa membayangkan dia akan pernah memanggil James dengan panggilan semacam itu. James tampaknya juga memikirkan hal yang sama dan, menoleh pada Lily, melihat ekspresi Lily, dan keduanya saling nyengir.

"Kita harus ke Kementerian sekarang," erang Daniel, bergegas menyantap sarapannya. "Ada serangan dan mereka membutuhkan Auror di tempat segera untuk menginvestigasi."

"Apakah ada yang terbunuh?" tanya Emily. Lily bisa mendengar ada secercah kesedihan dalam suaranya, dan hatinya bergetar ketika menyadari trauma yang pasti ditimbulkan kalimat itu kepada keluarga Potter.

"Entahlah," kata Daniel pelan, menatap kursi kosong di samping James, yang memandang Lily dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," Emily mengangguk. Dia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan berpaling pada Lily. "Kita akan berbincang lagi nanti, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu selagi kau di sini." Dia tersenyum sebelum bangkit.

Tanpa bersusah payah menuju kamar mereka, Emily dan Daniel mengacungkan tongkat pada pakaian masing-masing, yang berubah menjadi seragam pasukan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," kata Daniel, tersenyum pada Lily dan James sebelum menggandeng tangan istrinya. Keduanya ber-Disapparate.


	12. Chapter 10b: Bertemu Keluarga Potter (2)

**BAB 10** **BERTEMU KELUARGA POTTER** **(Bagian 2)  
** **.**

James menatap Lily dan menyeringai. Lily merasakan perutnya berjungkir balik. Keduanya sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Anna!" panggil James, dan Anna muncul di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" tanya Anna, melambai kepada Lily, yang balas melambai.

"Mum dan Dad sudah pergi bekerja, dan Lily dan aku akan naik, oke?"

"Anda tidak ingin diganggu?" tanya Anna, disambut anggukan James. "Dasar Tuan James," dia menambahkan, sebelum ber-Disapparate.

"Kau berada dalam kuasaku sekarang," kata James, lagi-lagi menyeringai pada Lily. Lily menjerit dan melompat dari kursinya. Pada saat bersamaan, James juga berdiri, dan Lily mendapati dirinya terjebak di ruang makan. "Baik, sepuluh detik dari sekarang, ini tidak akan jadi adil atau menyenangkan."

James mulai menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. Lily berlari keluar ruangan, akhirnya menemukan tangga dan berlari menaikinya ketika James meneriakkan, "Satu!" Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya dan berbalik, mendapati James sudah menaiki tangga, dan menjerit. Lily tiba di puncak tangga dan berlari sepanjang koridor yang menuju kamarnya dan kamar James. James tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi Lily masuk ke kamar James, dengan asumsi James akan mengharapkannya masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Lily bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur James, menjaga dirinya agar tidak bersuara. Bisa didengarnya James membuka pintu kamar Lily, menutup pintunya, lantas masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

James mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dalam kamar dan menggumam, " _Homenum revelio_ _!_ " Dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dia meletakkan tongkat di meja dan menutup pintu.

Lily menyipitkan mata; itu curang.

"Aku tahu kau di sini, Lils," seru James.

Lily merasakan gelitikan di punggungnya. Dia mengawasi kaki James lenyap, menuju sisi lain ruangan.

Mendadak, dia merasakan kakinya dicengkeram kuat dan menjerit, sementara James menariknya dari bawah tempat tidur. James memerangkap Lily dari atas tubuhnya sehingga mustahil bagi Lily untuk melepaskan diri.

"Itu curang!" protes Lily, mendelik pada James.

"Tidak ada aturan spesifiknya, jadi secara teknis itu tidak curang," James mengedip. Dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih rendah untuk mencium Lily, namun Lily berkelit memutar dengan anggun dari perangkap tubuh James dan berdiri, nyengir lebar, menunduk menatap James yang terbaring di lantai. James balas mendelik padanya seraya berdiri. "Nah, _itu_ baru curang. Aku sudah menangkapmu."

Seringai Lily semakin lebar.

"Tidak ada aturan spesifiknya, jadi secara teknis itu tidak curang."

James memutar matanya, sudut-sudut mulutnya berkedut.

"Aku tetap akan menang, Evans," ujarnya, mengitari Lily, dan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding. "Lihat kan?"

"Itu tidak adil! Kau selalu memojokkanku."

James terkekeh. Jari-jarinya berlari sepanjang rambut Lily, memutar beberapa helainya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menikmatinya, Evans?" James pura-pura terkejut.

Memutar matanya, Lily sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun digagalkan oleh James yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Lily.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin menciummu?" tantang Lily, berusaha mendorong tubuh James.

"Tidak masalah, kau toh tidak harus menciumku," James menyeringai sebelum menunduk untuk mencium leher Lily. "Tapi itu tidak menghentikanku menciummu," bisiknya di telinga Lily.

Lily bergidik. James terkekeh lagi dan mencium belakang telinga Lily.

"Kau bakal membunuhku," dengking Lily perlahan, mencengkeram bahu James, dan mendorong dirinya lebih dekat pada James. "Kau tahu itu?" Dia mencium leher James. Bisa dirasakannya James menggeliat dan mencibir.

"Tidak adil, kau tahu aku gampang geli di situ," kata James, menarik diri dari Lily untuk bisa melihat Lily sedang nyengir padanya. "Dan agak terbalik, sepertinya. Kukira kau yang akan membunuhku akhirnya." Dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Lily.

Lily berjinjit untuk bisa menciumnya. James mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya, tanpa memedulikan keberatan Lily. Mendadak terdengar suara berdengung dari sisi lain ruangan. Lily melepaskan diri dari James, memandang berkeliling mencari sumber suara. James mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencium leher Lily seraya berbisik, "Lupakan, itu hanya Sirius." Kendati demikian, Lily mendorongnya dan menjauh untuk mengambil cermin dua-arahnya James. "Lily, aku tidak akan menjawabnya!"

"Hai, Sirius," kata Lily kepada cermin itu, dan wajah Sirius muncul di dalamnya. Sirius menatap Lily dan membeku sebentar, lalu menyeringai.

"Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

Lily menatapnya penasaran. James tiba di belakangnya dan mengenakan sepotong kain di wajahnya, yang dikenali Lily sebagai bajunya. Dia menunduk dan menyadari dirinya hanya mengenakan bra di bagian atasnya, lalu menjerit, merampas bajunya dari James yang terbahak-bahak, dan memakainya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau selalu begitu!" jeritnya. Sirius terbahak. "Oh, tutup mulut, Black!" Wajah Lily memerah selagi dia menyerahkan cermin itu pada James.

"Bagus sekali, Prongs," kata Sirius. James mengedip padanya.

"Aku benci kalian semua!" kata Lily, mengenakan bajunya. Ketika berbalik, didapatinya James sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. "Akan kubunuh kau kalau tidak ada yang menyaksikan." Dia memberi isyarat pada cermin. Lagi-lagi James dan Sirius tergelak.

"Yah, kurasa, Bunga-Lily, tidak ada orang yang akan keberatan kalau kau membunuhnya dengan berpakaian seperti waktu kau menjawab panggilan-cermin tadi," kata Sirius.

Wajah Lily merona selagi James menatap Sirius dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Sirius, seberapa banyak yang kaulihat?" tanya Lily.

"Yah, seberapa banyak yang bisa kaulihat dariku, Bunga-Lily?" Sirius bertanya balik seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti arahannya, Lily bisa melihat hingga ke bawah ketiak Sirius.

"Oh, tidak," gumam Lily, tanpa sadar menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dadanya.

"Jadi itu tadi kedua kalinya aku melihatmu berpakaian tidak pantas."

Lily memutar matanya.

"Di mana Hest?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberi tahunya. Ini antara kita saja," Sirius mengedip.

"Bukan karena itu aku bertanya, Black."

"Jadi Black lagi sekarang? Oh, tapi aku menikmati dipanggil Sirius," cibir Sirius. Lily memutar matanya. "Dia sedang di kamarnya, melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya dia akan ke sini kurang dari semenit lagi." Sirius berpaling kembali pada James. "Jadi, apa yang sebetulnya sedang kalian lakukan _tadi_?"

James mengedip, membuat Sirius bersorak, "Oooooh…"

Lily mendelik pada merena berdua.

"Bukan _itu_ _!_ "

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa.

"Bukan itu yang kami pikirkan, tapi aku tak keberatan membahasnya," kata James.

"Aku pergi saja," Lily memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Dah, Bunga-Lily!" Sirius berseru.

"Lily!"

Mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya itu, Lily kembali berlari menuju James.

"Kaubilang Lily? Di mana dia?" tanya Hestia, memasuki kamar anak laki-laki.

Sirius menunjuk cerminnya. Hestia berlari sambil berteriak. Lily melilhat wajah sahabatnya di cermin dan keduanya saling menjerit. "Lily! Oh, Merlin, aku rindu padamu! Rambutmu kenapa? Kelihatannya kalian berdua baru saja berciuman."

Sirius terkekeh.

"Tidak hanya berciuman, tapi berciuman-tanpa-baju."

Lily kembali merona.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tidak mengenakan baju?" tanya Hestia galak pada Sirius, yang tergagap. Lily terkikik. "Apa dia melihatmu tidak mengenakan baju?" tanya Hestia, kembali melihat ke cermin, mengedip.

Lily meringis dan mengangguk.

"Kukira Ketua Murid kita yang cemerlang ini akan ingat mengenakan baju ketika sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang."

"Dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang tidak pakai baju, berkat kelicikanku," kata James, mengedip pada Hestia, yang meledak tertawa.

"Baiklah, Lily, kukira kita harus mengizinkan kedua cowok ini ngobrol tentang sesuatu yang hanya Merlin yang tahu. Sana balas suratku!"

"Tapi tanganku sakit!" erang Lily.

Sirius tergelak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu, Bunga-Lily?"

Rona di wajah Lily semakin merah, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan panasnya mencapai kulit James.

"Aku akan membalas suratmu," kata Lily, menatap Hestia dan mengabaikan Sirius.

"Detail!" jerit Hestia.

Memutar matanya, Lily meninggalkan kamar James dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku segera kembali, Pads," kata James, menghadapkan cerminnya ke bawah dan mengejar Lily. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Lily dan membaliknya agar menghadapnya. "Kita akan selesaikan nanti," bisiknya.

Lily merasakan gelenyar aneh di punggungnya dan dia mengangguk. James mencium hidung Lily sebelum kembali ke tempat tidur menghadapi cerminnya lagi.

"Prongsie, bisakah aku dan Hest mengunjungimu? Bersama Remus? Membosankan sekali di sini," kata Sirius.

"Tentu saja, aku akan senang sekali. Kapan kalian mau datang?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Aku tidak menikmati duduk saja di sini selagi dua orang ini bertukar ciuman," Remus mendadak muncul seraya memberi isyarat ke arah Sirius dan Hestia.

"Bagus sekali," James nyengir.

Lily mendekati James, dan tersenyum lebar pada Hestia yang melompat-lompat dan tertawa.

"Halo, Lily," sapa Remus, tersenyum pada Lily, yang balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas suratnya, Remus."

"Sama-sama, Bunga-Lily," Remus mengedip.

"Surat apa?" tanya James. Lily menggelengkan kepala. "Surat apa?" tanya James lagi, kali ini berpaling pada Remus, yang, setelah mengerling pada Lily, menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat James menggeram frustrasi.

Remus tertawa.

"Kami akan tiba dua puluh menit lagi," katanya, dan permukaan cermin itu berubah gelap. James menoleh pada Lily.

"Surat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Remus dan Hestia mengirimiku surat semalam ketika kau ngobrol dengan Sirius," Lily mengangkat bahu. "Remus yang memberi tahuku," tambahnya ketika James menaikkan alis.

"Jadi, bisa kita selesaikan sekarang?" tanya James, sekali lagi melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Lily, yang menghela napas.

"Kukira aku bisa mengatasi itu."

James menyeringai. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lily lagi, dan Lily, demi kesenangan belaka, menggigit bibir bawah James. James mengaduh, membuat Lily merasa sangat puas. Didorongnya James dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur Sirius.

"Kukira Sirius tidak akan menghargai itu," James mengedip.

Lily tertawa. James bersandar di tempat tidur itu, bertumpu pada sikunya, dan Lily duduk di perutnya. Lily membungkuk untuk mencium James dengan satu tangan berusaha menjaga rambutnya agar tidak jatuh. James meraih tangan itu dan menjatuhkan rambutnya menutupi keduanya. Sekarang James duduk tegak, sehingga Lily duduk di pangkuannya, tanpa memutus ciuman mereka. Lily berusaha melepas kemeja James dan melemparkannya ke sisi lain ruangan, dan bisa merasakan tangan James di atas perut Lily. _Bagaimana dia melakukannya?_ jerit Lily dalam hati. Ketika James berusaha melepas baju Lily, Lily melompat melepaskan diri dari James.

Terdengar suara _tar!_ dari luar pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak James ke arah pintu, bergegas mengambil bajunya di sisi lain ruangan. Sementara itu, Lily berusaha memastikan tubuhnya telah tertutup pakaian. James membuka pintu dan mendapati Anna berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tuan Sirius di sini, Tuan James. Dia dan dua orang lagi baru saja memasuki halaman," katanya.

James mengangguk berterima kasih, dan menatap Lily, yang nampak kusut dan rambutnya berantakan usai berciuman. Menyeringai, James menyihir sebuah sisir dan mulai menyikat rambut Lily.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" protes Lily, tetapi James memutar matanya.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

Giliran Lily yang memutar matanya, dan ketika James selesai menyisir rambut Lily, puas dengan dirinya sendiri, dia meraih tangan Lily dan memimpinnya turun. Keduanya menuju ruang depan dan membuka pintunya. Hestia berlari menuju Lily dan memeluknya.

"Oh, Merlin, aku senang sekali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama!" jeritnya. Lily tertawa.

"PRONGSIE!" teriak Sirius, mendekati James dengan meniru cara Hestia berlari menuju Lily. Hestia memutar matanya dan membebaskan Lily. Lily menoleh pada Remus dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Remus!" sapanya, dan memeluk manusia serigala itu.

Remus kelihatannya tidak begitu sehat. Dalam hati Lily menghitung dan teringat bahwa bulan purnama baru saja terjadi dua malam sebelumnya. Remus balas memeluknya, lantas berpaling pada Sirius dan James, tersenyum lebar. Dia dan James saling menepuk punggung. Saat berikutnya Hestia menjerit dan memeluk James. Sirius mengawasi Lily dan menyeringai, tetapi Lily dengan tegas menolak memeluknya. Sirius tertawa dan merangkul bahu Lily.

"Tak perlu malu, Bunga-Lily," katanya. Lily memutar matanya. Mereka semua masuk dan melihat Anna sedang berdiri di ruang depan. "ANNA BANANA!" teriak Sirius. Anna tersenyum lebar. Sirius memeluk si peri-rumah, membuatnya tertawa.

"Senang bertemu Anda lagi, Tuan Sirius," katanya.

Lily memperhatikan rona samar di wajah Anna. Ternyata bukan hanya manusia perempuan yang menganggap Sirius amat menarik. Mereka berlima naik bersama-sama. Hestia mengikuti Lily ke kamarnya, sementara ketiga anak laki-laki menuju kamar James.

"Tempat ini sungguh… wow," kata Hestia, memandang berkeliling, dan meletakkan kopernya di lantai. Dia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengobrak-abrik kopernya untuk mencari piyamanya, yang dipakainya dan tersenyum lebar pada Lily. "Jauh lebih baik," katanya.

Lily nyengir. Dia dan Hestia duduk di tempat tidur, mendiskusikan surat Hestia dan Sirius, dan pengalaman berciuman Lily dan James serta Hestia dan Sirius. Kedua gadis itu terlonjak ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan Sirius masuk, diikuti Remus dan James.

"Halo, para gadis," kata Sirius, duduk di tempat tidur Lily. "Lihat, kan, Bunga-Lily, sudah kubilang aku akan menempati tempat tidurmu," dia mengedip.

Lily memutar matanya, sementara James dan Remus terbahak.

"Selamat, Black. Sekarang, bisakah kau turun dari tempat tidurku? Aku tidak suka ada anjing di tempat tidurku," Lily berlagak ketakutan.

Sirius mendelik padanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang sepadan," dia mengumumkan, mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily, dan Lily membungkuk mengejek. James mengambil tempat di sisi Lily, dan Remus duduk di antara Sirius dan James.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Remus penasaran. "Kami mendengar jeritan dan tawa."

"Itu informasi rahasia yang tidak bisa diceritakan," kata Hestia, menatap Lily, yang nyengir padanya.

"Itu definisi rahasia yang berlebihan," kata James, menarik Lily agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"MOONY! PENGKHIANATAN!"

Mereka semua tersentak dan berpaling untuk melihat Sirius yang sedang membawa dua surat yang diterima Lily semalam. Sirius meringis menatap surat dari Remus.

"Kukira kau menulis pada ibumu!"

Lily tertawa.

"Oh, jadi itu surat yang kautulis dengan penuh rahasia?" tanya James, nyengir pada Remus, yang mengangkat bahu. Sirius mulai membaca surat Hestia, namun Hestia dengan cepat menyambar surat itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik bajunya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak akan mengambilnya dari situ," Sirius mengedup.

Hestia merona, tetapi memutar matanya.

"Lily! James!"

Kepala mereka tersentak ke arah ruang keluarga. Lily mengenalinya sebagai suara Emily.

"Di kamar Lily!" teriak James.

Emily menuju ke kamar Lily, Daniel belakangnya. Ketika keduanya memasuki ruangan, mereka berhenti, tidak mengharapkan akan ada begitu banyak orang.

"Mrs Potter!" seru Sirius, berdiri dan memeluk Emily. Emily tertawa dan balas memeluknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sirius," katanya, memutar matanya, dan Sirius menyeringai.

"Senior Potter!" serunya lagi.

Daniel menatapnya seolah tersinggung.

" _Senior?_ Kaukira siapa kau?" tawanya, dan memeluk anak angkatnya tersebut. Berikutnya dia melepaskan Sirius dan menoleh pada Remus. "Remus! Sudah lama sekali!" serunya. Remus berdiri, mengulurkan tangan, tetapi kedua orang tua James malah memeluknya. "Dan siapa ini?" tanya Daniel, berpaling pada Hestia.

"Hestia Jones. Senang bertemu Anda, Sir," kata Hestia, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Daniel menjabatnya dan tersenyum ramah, sementara Emily masih mengawasi Hestia.

"Kekasih Sirius?" tanyanya. Wajah Sirius memerah. "Senang bertemu denganmu," Emily menyalami Hestia. "Dan sahabat Lily juga, bukan?" Hestia mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Lily!" Emily ganti memeluk Lily. "Oh, halo juga, James," dia menambahkan, mengedip pada James, yang melenguh dan berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Kurasa ibumu lebih menyukai Lily daripada kau, Sobat," kata Sirius, menepuk punggung James, yang memasang tampang sakit hati.

"Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, tapi aku juga lebih menyukai Lily," kata Daniel, mengangkat bahu dengan main-main. James meleletkan lidah padanya. Lily tertawa, dan Daniel menariknya dalam pelukan-satu-tangan.

"Jangan khawatir, toh orang tua Lily lebih menyukaiku," olok James.

Lily menyipitkan mata.

"Hanya karena kau mencoba merayu mereka," balasnya di tengah kedua orang tua James.

Emily memutar matanya, sementara Daniel mengedip pada anaknya.

"Sudah biasa, para lelaki Potter ini akan menjadi sebab kematian kita, Lily sayang," kata Emily, mendelik pada suaminya. "Pada satu titik, kukira dia akan melamar ibuku."

Semuanya tergelak.

"Tadinya begitu. Dia jauh lebih baik padaku daripada kau," kata Daniel penuh cinta kepada istrinya.

"Yah, kukira semua wanita akan membenci kekasih mereka kalau sang kekasih justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk merayu ibu mereka daripada mereka sendiri," kata Emily, menoleh pada Lily meminta dukungan.

"Saya setuju dengan Anda," kata Lily, mengangkat tangannya. Tampak puas, Emily kembali pada suaminya.

"Saya juga, jika ini bisa membantu," kata Hestia, mengangkat tangannya.

"Hestia!" protes Sirius, berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kupikir kita akan segera akrab," kata Emily, menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Hestia.

"Hadapi saja, Mr Potter. Anda kalah," kata Remus, memandang Mr Potter, yang menghela napas.

"Tak masalah, Mr P. Anda masih punya saya!" kata Sirius, berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Dan putra kesayangan Anda yang kedua!" James berdiri dan menirukan Sirius.

"Ketiga, sebetulnya," kata Emily, mengedip pada Sirius. Muka James menjadi merah jambu. Emily tertawa dan mengacak rambut James.

"Kita bisa menganggap Remus yang ketiga, sebetulnya. Dia jauh lebih sopan," Daniel merenung, berpaling pada istrinya dengan ekspresi serius yang mengejek di wajahnya. Daniel juga mengedip pada Lily, yang tertawa kecil.

"Dan Hestia sayang, tentu saja. Maksudku, kita membutuhkan lebih banyak perempuan dalam keluarga," Emily menghela napas. Daniel mengangguk serius.

"Itu berarti James adalah putra kesayangan kita yang keenam."

James mendelik pada orang tuanya seolah-olah ingin memantrai mereka hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Kenapa yang keenam? Bukankah hanya ada Lily, Sirius, Remus, James dan saya sendiri? Kenapa dia bukan yang kelima?" tanya Hestia bingung.

Lily menatap Emily, yang wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan Daniel, yang tampak seolah-olah matanya terbakar. Dia ganti menatap James, yang juga mendapat tatapan dari Sirius dan Remus, dan melihat tatapan mematikan yang aneh di matanya.

"Yang dimaksud adalah Petunia," kata Lily cepat. "Dia tidak bisa mengangkatku sebagai anak tanpa mengangkat kakakku _tercinta_ pula. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tambah membenciku." Dia memutar mata.

Sirius, Remus, dan Hestia tertawa. Emily menatap Lily dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," tanpa suara, sementara Daniel diam-diam mengusap matanya. James tersenyum lebar pada Lily, yang membalas tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku sesudah Petty? Bagaimana dengan si paus?" tanya James, menatap Lily dengan serius.

"Eh, yah, secara teknis, kalau ada yang mengadopsi Petunia sekarang, dia akan mendapatkan paus sebagai bonus," kata Lily serius. James mengangguk serius pula.

"Jadi akhirnya aku, apa, yang ketujuh?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Siapa pausnya?"

"Vernon Dursley," kata Lily, hidungnya berkerut.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan Petunia dan Vernon, dan Lily mendapati dirinya tertawa sangat keras ketika Sirius menirukan Petunia dan Vernon berbulan madu, tentu saja setelah Mr dan Mrs Potter meninggalkan kamar itu. Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ dan Anna muncul.

"ANNA!" jerit Sirius.

Lily memperhatikan kulit Anna sedikit memerah. Dia berpaling pada James, yang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Miss Lily, Nyonya Potter ingin bicara dengan Anda," kata Anna setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sirius.

"Ngobrol dengan ibu mertua. Semoga sukses, Evans," kata Sirius, berlagak cemas. Wajah James memerah.

"Ibu mertua?" tanya Remus, bisa merasakan rasa malu James dan menoleh pada Sirius.

"Yah, calon ibu mertua," kata Sirius, memutar matanya.

Lily bisa merasakan panas yang menguar dari tubuh James, dan berpura-pura mengabaikannya.

"Di mana dia, Anna?" tanya Lily, berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, tetapi James mencegahnya.

"Nyonya Potter ada di kamar satunya," ujar Anna, telinganya sedikit turun. Lily mengernyit pada James, yang menghela napas.

"Kamar Alissa," katanya pelan.

Mata Lily melebar. Untuk apa dia diminta ke kamar Alissa?

"Aku tak tahu letaknya di mana," Lily berpaling kembali pada Anna, yang tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itu Anna datang untuk mengantar Anda, Miss Lily."

"Baiklah," kata Lily, mencoba bangkit, tetapi lengan James memeluknya erat. "Oh, demi kasih Merlin, James!" Dia berusaha menyentakkan lengan James yang berada di atas perutnya. Sirius menggonggongkan tawa sementara Remus terkekeh. "Hestia!" dengkingnya, berpaling pada Hestia.

"Tidak, aku mendukung James kali ini. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian bersama tiga cowok puber ini," Hestia bergidik.

Lily tertawa melihat ekspresi Sirius.

"Aku segera kembali," janjinya, tidak yakin apakah dia berjanji pada Hestia atau James. James menghela napas dan melepaskannya. "Demi kaus kaki kiri Merlin!" gumamnya, berjalan di sisi Anna.

"Kaus kaki kiri Merlin, Miss Lily?" tanya Anna.

"Yah, aku selalu berpikir kalau kanan sudah terlalu sering diistimewakan," Remus mengangkat bahu.

"Setidaknya ada satu orang yang memahamiku," kata Lily, tersenyum pada Remus. Hestia mendengus, namun Lily mengabaikannya. "Antarkan aku, Anna."

Anna tersenyum lebar dan keluar kamar.

"DAH, ANNA BANANA! Dan untukmu juga, gadis manisku," kata Sirius, bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya di depan Lily, yang memutar matanya dan mengitari Sirius yang sedang berlutut untuk mengikuti Anna keluar. "AKU TERSINGGUNG, EVANS!"

Lily tertawa mendengar seruan Sirius, begitu pula Anna.

"Tuan Sirius memang istimewa," kata Anna, memutar matanya.

Lily tertawa.

"Kukira 'istimewal' itu sedikit meremehkan."

Anna menggoyangkan kepalanya antusias.

"Anna senang Tuan James telah menemukan seseorang seperti Miss Lily. Segala sesuatu di rumah ini menjadi sangat berbeda sejak..." suara Anna menghilang. Lily menatapnya sedih.

"Kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya?"

Anna mengangguk, telinganya mengepak.

"Miss Alissa adalah anak yang menyenangkan," jawab Anna mengenang. "Tapi saya berharap tidak memikirkan hal itu, Anna sungguh merindukannya."

Lily mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Anna. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar Alissa dalam diam. Lily memperhatikan mereka menyusuri koridor yang terpisah. Anna berhenti di depan pintu, tersenyum, lalu menghilang. Lily menatap pintu berwarna merah muda itu. Ada sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga di atasnya bertuliskan "Alissa" dalam huruf sambung.

Tersenyum, Lily menelusuri kata itu dengan jarinya. Dia menarik napas dan mengetuk pintu. Didengarnya seseorang menjawab, "Masuklah," dan dia mendorong pintu itu. Emily sedang duduk bersila di tempat tidur Alissa, memakai celana training dan kemeja besar. Dia tersenyum melihat Lily, dan menepuk tempat di tempat tidur di depannya. Lily duduk dengan gelisah, mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Bagian dalam kamar itu tidak seperti yang tercermin pada pintunya. Kamar itu berantakan dan sama sekali tidak tampak warna merah muda. Ada lukisan tangan di dinding serta beberapa poster dan foto. Foto-foto itu melambai padanya, dan dia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Lily," Emily memulai. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Ini bukan yang diharapkan Lily.

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Lily, memandang Emily dengan ekspresi bingung. Emily tertawa.

"Kau belum memperhatikan apa yang sudah kaulakukan," katanya. "Sejak Alissa meninggal, James begitu… berbeda. Terutama ketika dia bersama kami. Aku menulis padamu setelah setelah membaca suratnya yang mengingatkanku pada James yang biasanya, setelah kalian berdua saling berbicara. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya di sini, dia tampak lebih bahagia kembali ke rumah dibandingkan sepanjang musim panas. Kematian Alissa membawa duka bagi kami semua, tetapi secara khusus ini terjadi pada James." Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju dinding. Lily mengikutinya. Keduanya memandang foto Alissa dan James.

"Foto ini diambil seminggu sebelum itu terjadi, ketika Alissa menerima surat dari Hogwarts," kata Emily, tersenyum penuh kasih pada foto itu.

Lily mengamati Alissa. Dia tampak jauh berbeda daripada yang ada di foto dalam dompet James, lebih tua di sini. Alissa duduk di sebelah James di sofa dan keduanya tidak berhenti bicara. Lily memperhatikan surat dari Hogwarts di tangan Alissa, dan dia melihat James dalam foto mengacak rambut adiknya, membuat Alissa berteriak dan berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya, memukul lengan James.

"Mereka barangkali adalah saudara yang paling dekat yang pernah kutemui," kata Emily, mengusap matanya selagi menonton James mengacak rambut Alissa lagi. Dia berbalik menghadapi Lily dan menatapnya hati-hati. "Hal pertama yang dikatakan Alissa setelah kegembiraannya itu adalah, 'Aku ingin bertemu Lily.'" Lily membeku, menatap Emily, yang tersenyum padanya. "Kukira kau tidak menyadari seberapa besar James menyukaimu," Emily tertawa kecil. "Dan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Kukira kau yang sudah mengembalikannya."

Lily merasakan air mata hampir tumpah dari matanya, dan berpaling untuk melihat foto di sebelahnya. Itu adalah foto Alissa seorang diri, sedang melambai pada kamera, menggenggam suratnya dari Hogwarts dengan bangga. Lily menghela napas. "Saya akan senang sekali bertemu dengannya," katanya pelan.

Emily mendengus.

"Aku meragukan itu. Kukira dia punya maksud tersembunyi untuk memantraimu kerena kau tidak menerima kakaknya lebih awal."

"Saya bisa mengatasinya," Lily tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah sebelum anak-anak laki-laki itu melukai Hestia secara permanen," kata Emily, berlagak ketakutan.

"Sejujurnya saya malah mengira Hestia yang akan melukai mereka secara permanen," Lily tertawa. Emily memeluknya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Anna bilang dia akan membawakan makanan ke kamar James, bukan kamarmu, karena anak-anak laki-laki makan seperti binatang dan di mana saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun membuatmu tersiksa dengan tidur di antara remah-remah."

"Terima kasih," kata Lily pelan.

Emily menatapnya terkejut. "Untuk?"

"Segalanya: sudah mengizinkan saya datang, sudah begitu baik pada saya," Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Lily, aku sudah ingin bertemu denganmu sejak hari pertamamu di Hogwarts," Emily tertawa. "Nah, pergilah sebelum Sirius dan Hestia melukai putraku yang malang."

Lily tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa keluar oleh Emily.

"Sampai ketemu, Mrs Potter!"

"Emily!" Dia mendengar seruan di belakangnya dan tertawa selagi menuju kamarnya. Di dalam, Hestia berbaring di tempat tidur sementara ketiga anak laki-laki duduk di sekelilingnya, menertawakannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanya Lily, menatap mereka ketiga.

"BUNGA-LILY!" teriak Sirius, melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik Lily dalam pelukan ekstrabesar.

"Lily?" Hestia bangkit duduk dan menatapnya, senyum lebar membelah wajahnya. "Merlin, Lily, kau lama sekali! Aku hanya mencoba bertahan mendengarkan cowok-cowok puber ini membicarakan cewek-cewek. Memalukan sekali!" erangnya, mengempaskan diri kembali ke tempat tidur.

Tertawa, Lily duduk di samping Hestia.

"Kedengarannya memang memalukan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hai juga, Lily," kata James, memutar mata padanya.

"Kupikir kau juga bukan favorit Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius, mengedip pada Lily.

"Itu baru tidak adil," cibir James.

Lily menyeringai padanya. "Hidup memang tidak adil, Potter, jadi terima saja," katanya.

Remus tertawa.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kembali memanggilnya Potter?"

"Aku memanggilnya 'Potter' kalau aku merasa begini," Lily mengangkat bahu. Remus menyeringai.

"Baiklah, Evans," ujar James, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Lily menyeringai dan berbalik memandang James.

"Hai, James," sapanya.

James memutar matanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Setelah semua keluhan itu, yang kaulakukan hanyalah membalas ucapan 'hai," dengus Hestia, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lily yang tergelak. Sirius dan Remus tertawa, sementara James memandang tak percaya pada Hestia.

"Oh, Anna membawakan makanan ke kamar James," tiba-tiba Lily teringat ketika perutnya berkeriuk.

"MAKANAN?" teriak Sirius, melompat bangun.

"Yeah, makanan," ulang Lily.

"MAKANAN!" teriak Sirius lagi. Dia menyambar Hestia yang juga menjerit dan keduanya berlari keluar. Terbahak, Remus mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan Lily dan James di tempat tidur.

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Mum?" tanya James, mengaitkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Lily, dan menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang terkait.

"Itu rahasia," bisik Lily.

James tersenyum, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Lily. Lily mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mencium pipi James sebelum melompat berdiri dan berseru, "MAKANAN!" Tertawa, james turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Lily Evans," gerutunya.

"Oh, tutup mulut, Potter!"

Dengan Lily menarik tangan James, keduanya menuju kamar James; di dalamnya Sirius bisa dibilang menyedot makanannya. Lily mengerutkan hidungnya sebelum memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan tidak menyenangkan itu. Dia mengambil _sandwich_ dan duduk di pangkuan Hestia

" _Shveeett gwil og gwal_ ," kata Sirius dengan mulut penuh makanan, menoleh, dan mengangkat alis pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak terganggu," kata Hestia. Lily tertawa.

"Dia bilang, ' _S_ _weet girl on girl_ ,'" kata Remus yang duduk di sudut ruangan, membaca buku. Lily dan Hestia memutar mata.

" _Cboh nooyee frop geadig_!"

Lily tertawa lagi.

"Sebetulnya aku mengerti yang satu itu, pastilah aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu denganmu," katanya, mendelik pada Sirius, yang menelan makanannya dan menyeringai padanya.

"Dan kau menikmati setiap detiknya, bukan?"

"Tidak sedikit pun," kata Lily, tertawa melihat ekspresi terluka Sirius. James terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Sirius.

"Maaf saja, kawan."

"Yeah, setidaknya dia mencintaiku lebih daripada dia mencintaimu," Sirius mengedip pada Lily, yang merona merah. Lily turun dari pangkuan Hestia dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, sementara Hestia tertawa.

"Meskipun itu benar, aku tidak akan menyatakannya di depan Prongs, kau tahu bagaimana dia," kata Remus, nyengir pada James, yang balas mendelik pada sahabatnya ini.

Tertawa, Lily mengitari James dan Sirius, dan duduk di pangkuan Sirius.

"Sudah kubilang," goda Sirius pada James, yang memutar matanya. Sirius memeluk Lily kuat-kuat, membuatnya melompat. "Ouch! Ayolah, Bunga-Lily, di mana jiwa petualanganmu?" James memukul lengan Sirius. Sirius menatap lengannya, lalu mendongak pada James. "Itu menyakitkan, kawan."

James mengedip.

"Aku tahu."

Lily tertawa, memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat tidur James.

"Aku tahu kenapa dia ingin duduk di situ, mengingat apa yang pastinya sudah kalian berdua lakukan di atasnya," kata Sirius, memberikan pandangan mengejek pada James, yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Sebetulnya di tempat tidurmu, Sirius," Lily tertawa.

Seringai Sirius terputus, berganti menjadi ekspresi ngeri.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian sudah menodai kesucian tempat tidurku!"

Menyeringai, James mengangguk. Sirius mendengking, sementara yang lain meledak tertawa melihat reaksi Sirius. Lily bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu setelah beberapa saat, diikuti oleh James. Lily masuk ke kamarnya dengan James di belakangnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lily berbalik; dia tidak menyadari James mengikutinya.

"Ya, James?" tanyanya, tersenyum.

James maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Lily.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," katanya pelan.

"Yang ingin kaukatakan kemarin malam?"

"Yeah."

"Oke, silakan."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengatakannya," James menunduk.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan tipeku mengatakan ini padamu!"

Lily tertawa.

"Aku tidak menggigit, James."

"Yah, aku bisa mengatakannya secara berbeda," katanya seraya megedip.

Wajah Lily merona.

"Katakan saja, James. Aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak."

Meskipun demikian, pada kata "menebak", mata James berbinar.

"Tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditebak!" katanya ketika Lily mengerang. "Baiklah, ini sebuah frase."

"Itu tidak membantu. Ada berapa kata?"

"Tiga."

Lily mendongak dengan terkejut, menatap mata cokelat James.

"Berapa huruf?" tanyanya pelan, masih terbius tatapannya.

"Delapan," James berbisik, menekankan keningnya ke kening Lily.

" _I love you too_ , James."


	13. Chapter 11: Perbudakan

**BAB 1** **1 PERBUDAKAN  
** **.**

"Kau apa?" tanya James, menatap Lily penasaran.

"Bukankah itu yang ingin kaukatakan?" Lily balas bertanya dengan gugup, mundur selangkah.

James menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terduga pada mata cokelatnya. "Er, yeah, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan membalasnya," katanya malu, menunduk menatap lantai, tangannya hinggap di rambutnya. Dia kembali menatap Lily, yang bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang luar biasa di matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Kenapa kau tidak meng- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ diriku saja?" sindirnya. Tergelak, James bergerak mendekat dan meraih wajah Lily, tetapi Lily mendorongnya. "Tidak," katanya.

"Lils, kau baru saja bilang kau mencintaiku dan kau mengharapkanku untuk tidak menciummu?"

"Tapi bukan kau yang bilang! Dan mengingat kau belum mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menciummu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri." Mengangkat bahu, Lily mengitari James, yang menyambar tangannya.

" _I love you_ , Lils," kata James, tersenyum.

Lily merasakan perutnya berjumpalitan dan hatinya mengembang mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia bahagia sekali. James maju selangkah, tetapi Lily memunggunginya lagi.

"Apa lagi _sekarang_ , Lily?" erang James. Lily menyeingai.

"Kau harus melakukannya seromantis yang kulakukan."

"Itu tadi tidak romantis."

"Justru sangat romantis! Aku menebaknya. Kau membuatku menebak, dan alih-alih kau mengatakannya, aku menjawabnya. Itu romantis, tahu. Di sisi lain kau hanya mengatakan itu supaya bisa menciumku. Dan itu bukan cara yang baik untuk mengungkapkannya," kata Lily, dan dengan kedipan matanya, dia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan James berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringai. Dia tahu persis bagaimana dia akan mengucapkannya.

James mengikuti Lily ke kamarnya sendiri, dan mendapati Lily sudah duduk di samping Sirius di tempat tidur Sirius. "Cewek-cewek, keluar!" perintahnya, menunjuk pintu. Lily menatapnya, dan James mengedip padanya.

"Itu agak kasar, tahu," kata Hestia dari pangkuan Sirius.

"Yeah, Prongs, bagaimana kalau kami tidak ingin para cewek keluar?" kata Remus dari sudut, matanya masih terpaku pada bukunya.

"Cewek-cewek keluar," ulang James.

"Lily, kukira aku akan mencarikan untukmu cowok baru," desah Hestia, berdiri dan menyambar tangan Lily.

"Kukira justru aku yang akan mencarikanmu cowok baru yang lebih tahu sopan santun," Lily terkikik.

"Lily, ini cowok-cowok yang kita bicarakan. Kecuali aku mengencani Remus, aku tidak akan mendapatkan cowok yang tahu sopan santun." Hestia mengedip melewati bahunya kepada Remus, yang memerah.

Sirius menggeram seraya bangkit.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa itu sopan santun," gumamnya, mendekati Remus, yang mencabut tongkatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sirius menerkam Remus, yang meluncurkan Mantra Pelindung, menyebabkan Sirius terjatuh ke lantai. "Bagus sekali, sobat," kata Sirius. Remus tertawa.

"Ayo pergi sebelum cowokmu mengamuk," ajak Hestia, mengedip pada James. Dia mulai berjalan, lalu menjerit seraya menghadap Lily. "Ingat apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Kita membicarakan banyak hal, Hestia," kata Lily, memutar matanya.

"Tentang para Marauder," pekik Hestia. Lily menatapnya hampa. "Oh, Merlin! Lily, kau benar-benar tak berguna. Ingat waktu aku mencoba menghiburmu waktu kelas lima, setelah Severus memanggilmu Darah-Lumpur?" Lily mengangguk. "Dan aku membuat lelucon tentang menyatukan James, Sirius, dan Remus dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan mengajukan pertanyaan pada mereka?"

Mata Lily membelalak ketika dia ingat, dan mulai terkikik. Hestia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang kami waktu itu dan barusan?" tanya Remus khawatir.

James dan Sirius memandang kedua gadis itu penasaran, tetapi yang dipandang mengabaikan Remus dan terus terkikik.

"Haruskah?" tanya Hestia.

"Kukira ini akan jadi fenomenal," ujar Lily di sela kikikannya, memandang bergantian dari James ke Sirius, lalu ke Remus, yang tercengang dan memasang ekspresi ketakutan di wajah mereka. Hestia tertawa dan menghadap ketiga anak laki-laki itu, berdeham.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang paling tampan?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku," dengus ketiga Marauder itu bersamaan, lalu membelalak satu sama lain.

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Sirius pada James dan Remus.

Remus akhirnya meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri.

"Dan menurutmu, kau yang paling tampan dengan rambut berdesir dan mata abu-abu konyol itu?" tantangnya.

"Yang jelas bukan rambut sewarna pasir dan mata biru konyol begitu!"

"Kalian berdua punya pendapat masing-masing."

"Oh, tutup mulut, Mr Aku-Punya-Rambut-Berantakan-Mata-Cokelat-Aku-Sangat-Keren!" kata Sirius, memutar matanya.

"Itu luar biasa sekali diucapkan oleh Mr Aku-Terlihat-Seperti-Ada-Tirai-Menutup-Dahiku!" balas James. Remus mendengus, membuat keduanya berpaling padanya.

"Jangan membuatku mulai," dengus Sirius.

Ketiganya membuat suara tersedak bersamaan. Mereka menoleh pada Lily dan Hestia yang kompak tertawa.

"Kau yang merencanakan ini!" seru Remus, menuding kedua gadis itu, yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Lucu… sekali!" sengal Hestia di antara tawanya, bertumpu pada pegangan pintu.

"Persis seperti yang kita perkirakan!" sambung Lily. Tawa keduanya mereda ketika melihat ekspresi ketiga anak laki-laki itu yang penuh kelicikan. "Oh, Merlin!"

"Kalian tidak akan lolos begitu saja," kata Sirius pelan, maju selangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Peraturannya, tidak ada tongkat," kata Remus.

"Kenapa?" protes Sirius, melotot pada kawannya.

"Yah, aku tak tahu kau bagaimana, tapi aku tidak ingin melawan Lily yang membawa tongkat," kata Remus hati-hati.

"Aku setuju!" Sirius mengacungkan tangan.

Kedua gadis itu memutar mata.

"Baik," kata Lily, mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Remus memanggil semua tongkat mereka dan menyimpannya di lemari James.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai."

Remus menyeringai pada Lily dan Hestia, yang mendapati diri mereka dikelilingi para cowok, memunggungi lemari.

"Bukan langkah yang tepat, eh?" tanya Hestia hati-hati, mengawasi kekasihnya, yang seringainya paling lebar.

"Sama sekali tidak," balas Lily.

"Aku punya ide!" desis Hestia, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Lily.

Lily nyengir dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Para cowok mengawasi mereka hati-hati, mundur selangkah untuk amannya. Kedua gadis maju selangkah mendekati anak laki-laki, yang mundur lagi selangkah. Dua langkah ke depan, dibalas langkah mundur pula. Hestia dan Lily bertukar seringai sebelum berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju pintu.

"Yeah!"

Hestia mengedip dari balik bahunya, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kita harus ke mana?" bisik Hestia selagi mereka berlari sepanjang koridor, menjauh dari kamar James. Mereka kini tiba di ruang keluarga, bisa mendengar derap kaki para cowok.

"Ikuti aku!"

Kedua gadis itu menuruni tangga. Mereka mendengar ketiga anak laki-laki itu tiba di koridor dan bergegas. Lily menyambar tangan Hestia dan keduanya berlari melewati pintu belakang menuju kebun dengan pagar tanaman yang pernah Lily lihat sebelumnya. Mereka memasuki semak-semak labirin yang lebih tinggi dari Hestia, yang tergolong cukup tinggi.

"Sempurna!" desis Hestia, beradu telapak tangan dengan sahabatnya. Mereka semakin dalam memasuki labirin itu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika sudah tidak bisa mengingat arah. "Mereka tidak akan menemukan kita selama beberapa waktu." Hestia merosot ke tanah, terengah-engah.

"Rumah besar sialan," gumam Lily, bersandar pada semak, mencengkeram sisi pakaiannya. Dia memandang berkeliling dan melihat seberkas sinar di dekat mereka. "Kukira kita berada di dekat dinding belakang," lanjutnya, disambut anggukan Hestia. "Dan jalan masuknya ada di sisi lain, jadi sekalipun mereka masuk, kita bisa kabur dengan cepat."

"Kejam sekali, Lily," Hestia nyengir. Mendadak terdengar suara berisik dan mereka membeku.

"Kira-kira mereka di mana?"

"Mereka masuk ke dalam labirin."

"Haruskah kita menunggu mereka keluar atau masuk mencari mereka?"

"Kurasa kita bisa berpencar."

"Oke, jadi dua orang masuk dan satu di luar sini?"

"Kupikir sebaliknya, jadi dua orang di sini bisa menangkap mereka."

"Yeah, dan yang satu bisa menakuti mereka supaya keluar."

"Aku suka mereka berpikir bahwa kita pengecut," gumam Lily, menarik kaki Hestia pelan. "Mereka ada di jalan masuk, jadi kita aman keluar dari sini."

Mereka bergerak amat perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Dengan berani Lily mengintai keluar, mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Lily! Pergi! Aku bisa melihat Remus!" bisik Hestia, mengintip melalui celah tanaman. Keduanya menyelinap keluar, bisa melihat James dan Sirius di ujung jalan masuk labirin. "Bagaimana kita bisa lewat?" bisik Hestia.

Lily memandang berkeliling dan melihat sebuah pintu di dekat mereka yang menuju gudang bawah tanah, yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kita harus mencapainya," bisiknya, menunjuk pintu itu. Hestia mengangguk.

"Kita harus merangkak. Pagar tanaman yang rendah itu bisa menyembunyikan kita."

Lily mengangguk. Keduanya merangkak tanpa suara menuju pintu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka!" terdengar teriakan Remus dari dalam labirin.

Kedua gadis itu berhenti, dan Lily menjulurkan jarinya di sela-sela pagar tanaman itu, membuat lubang untuk mengintip. James dan Sirius masih berjaga di luar.

"Butuh bantuan, Moons?" teriak James ke arah labirin. "Ayo!" Dia memberi isyarat pada Sirius, dan keduanya memasuki labirin.

Lily berbalik dan nyengir pada Hestia, yang berusaha menahan tawa. Mereka merangkak lebih cepat menuju pintu, sesekali mengintip melalui celah-celah tanaman untuk memastikan para cowok masih di dalam labirin.

"Prongs! Di mana kau? Labirin bodoh," teriak Sirius.

Lily dan Hestia bertukar seringai dan dengan cepat berdiri untuk membuka pintu, yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Mereka melompat masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka dengan cepat. Mereka mendapati bahwa mereka berada dalam sebuah lorong panjang berlantai pualam, dindingnya dipenuhi obor.

"Seperti di abad pertengahan," gumam Lily selagi keduanya bersama-sama menyusuri lorong. Ada sebuah pintu di ujungnya. Mereka berlari menuju pintu itu (lorong itu terasa menyeramkan), dan perlahan Lily mendorongnya terbuka. Dia memandang berkeliling. Hantunya jelas sekali. Mereka melewati pintu itu dan mendapati keduanya berada di dalam rumah keluarga Potter. Kaca jendela besar di sana menunjukkan pemandangan taman. Para cowok baru saja keluar dari labirin. Lily dan Hestia bertukar seringai.

"Ke mana mereka?"

Teriakan Sirius barusan membuat mereka tertawa perlahan. Pandangan James, yang memandang berkeliling, melewati rumah, dan dia melihat dua gadis yang mereka cari. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh itu, Lily bisa melihat seringaian di wajahnya. James menepuk bahu Sirius dan Remus, dan menunjuk mereka. Seringaian menghiasi wajah mereka lagi.

"Brengsek!" gerutu Hestia, sementara para cowok mulai berlari menuju rumah. Kedua cewek itu bergandengan tangan dan berlari menaiki tangga. Mereka tiba di ruang keluarga tepat ketika terdengar derap kaki anak-anak laki-laki yang berlari. Mereka sudah di dalam rumah. Lily menyambar tangan Hestia dan berlari kembali menuju kamar James. "Kau gila?" kata Hestia. Lily menutup pintu kamar James dengan lembut.

"Sembunyi!" bisiknya.

Hestia menemukan lemari kosong untuk bersembunyi. Lily memandang berkeliling dan membuka sebuah lemari lain, dan langsung berhadapan dengan pakaian James. Mengangkat bahu, dia melompat masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, membuatnya berada dalam kegelapan total. Dia mulai panik; dia selalu membenci kegelapan, tetapi mendapati dirinya dikelilingi aroma James, dia bernapas lega.

"Di mana mereka?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar Prongs. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu."

"Kau ada benarnya, kawan. Kamar Lily?"

"Aku meragukan itu. Terlalu kentara."

"Lalu di mana mereka?"

Tepat pada saat itu, Hestia bersin.

"Kalian dengar itu?"

Lily menyumpahi Hestia dalam hati. Didengarnya pintu kamar James membuka.

"Tongkat mereka masih di dalam lemari," kata seseorang, mungkin Remus, yang berada amat dekat dengan lemari Lily.

"Mereka tidak melanggar aturan. Ini kan Lily."

"Yeah!"

"Apa mereka masuk ke sini?"

"Mau bermain curang?"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Yah, tongkatnya masih di sini, dan cewek-cewek itu tidak ada di sini untuk menghentikan kita."

"Itu curang."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku bertanya kalau-kalau kau mau berbuat _curang_."

Lily menggigit buku-buku jarinya, berusaha keras tidak tertawa. Kendati demikian, terdengar suara kikikan. Sialan, Hestia, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Mereka di sini!"

"Di mana?"

"Dari mana suara kikikan tadi?"

"Itu kikikan Hestia."

"Hanya kau yang tahu, Pads."

"Yah, jelas sekali itu kikikan cewek _ku_. Kau akan tahu kalau itu Lily."

"Kena!"

"Hestia sayang?"

"Yeah, dia akan menjawabmu, Pads."

"Layak dicoba."

"Mereka tidak sebodoh itu."

"Mereka cuma gadis-gadis manis, apa yang kauharapkan?"

Lily menyipitkan mata pada pintu lemari.

"Aku bisa merasakan mereka berdua mencoba membunuh kita lewat tatapan mereka."

"Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

"Oh, ya. Yang terbaik."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau sudah menemukan mereka? Hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku akan menciumi mereka sampai pingsan."

"Apa itu betul-betul hukuman?"

"Oleh orang yang salah."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau, Sobat, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu sahabat terbaikku mencium cewekku."

"Yeah, Pads, kau benar-benar tolol. Kau ingin salah satu dari kami mencium Hestia?"

"Yang kumaksud adalah Lily. Aku yang akan mencium Hestia, terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu itu tidak dihitung sebagai hukuman. Boleh kutambahkan kalau itu justru hukuman yang tolol? Pertama, ciuman sama sekali tidak masuk kategori hukuman, tidak peduli siapa yang kaucium. Hukuman yang sesungguhnya adalah melihat seseorang mencium pacar kalian. Dan aku tidak ingin dihukum, jadi… tidak. Dan juga salah satu dari kita akan dicampakkan. Seharusnya sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sebagai hukuman. "

"Kau tahu cewek-cewek itu mendengarkan semua ini, kan?"

"Bagus. Aku menjadi sangat ksatria saat ini."

"Oh, ya. Sir Prongs dan kuda tololnya."

"Kenapa harus ada kuda?"

"Kembali ke topik!"

"Baiklah, hukuman. Bagaimana kalau… kita jadikan mereka budak kita?"

"Budak cinta atau budak biasa?"

"Apa pun yang kita inginkan?"

"Bagus sekali."

Lily menelan ludah memikirkan apa yang mereka paksakan agar dia dan Hestia lakukan. Didengarnya bunyi gedebuk, dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjerit. Pintu lemari bergerak, dan Lily membayangkan seseorang bersandar pada lemari itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka?"

"Mereka toh harus menunjukkan diri suatu saat nanti."

"Oh! Taktik satu ini tidak melibatkan tongkat sihir, jadi tidak terlalu curang!"

"Katakan, Pads."

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Anna dan Alan, dan suruh mereka menemukan kedua cewek itu?"

"Ide bagus."

"Anna! Alan!"

Terdengar suara _tar!_ dan Lily mengerang, tahu betul mereka akan segera ditemukan.

"Tuan memanggil?"

"Anna, Alan, maukah kau menolong kami menemukan Lily dan Hestia?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kami tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Alan, kau cari Hestia. Anna, kau cari Lily."

"Mereka ada di ruangan ini, Tuan James."

Tersenyum lebar, Lily mengingatkan dirinya untuk berterima kasih pada Anna nanti.

"Kami tahu, tapi kami sedang bermain petak umpet dan tidak bisa menemukan mereka!"

"Tuan James, kalau ini permainan, saya tidak bisa membantu Anda berbuat curang."

"Anna!"

"Maaf, Tuan James. Alan dan saya harus pergi. Semoga berhasil, Miss Lily dan Miss Hestia!"

Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ lagi.

"Ide cemerlang, Pads."

Lily mendengar kekehan dan mengerang dalam hati.

"Datangnya dari sini!"

Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki menyeberangi ruangan dan pintu lemari terbuka dengan suara keras.

"Oh, lihat siapa itu. Halo, Hestia."

"Aku benci kalian semua," kata Hestia. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' ketika dia duduk di tempat tidur.

"Satu ketemu, tinggal satu lagi."

"Hestia, karena kau budak kami sekarang, di mana Lily?"

"Informasi satu itu aku tidak bisa, dan tidak akan, membocorkannya."

"Budak memang tidak berguna akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas."

"Sial!"

Lily memutar matanya penuh sayang selagi Hestia mengumpat pelan.

"Bunga-Lily!"

"Kalau Hestia ada di lemari yang ini, tidakkah menurut kalian kita harus memeriksa yang satu itu?"

"Tapi yang itu penuh pakaian."

"Jadi?"

Lily menahan napas.

"Menurutku kita cari tahu saja."

Pintu lemari terbuka. Lily memicingkan mata sebagai reaksi atas suasana yang mendadak terang. Dia berusaha melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Ternyata di hadapannya ada Sirius yang sedang menyeringai licik padanya.

"Halo, Bunga-Lily," sapanya dengan suara dalam. Lily menelan ludah. Sirius meraih tangan Lily, tetapi Lily menariknya dari cengkeraman Sirius. "Sekarang bukan saatnya menjadi budak yang sulit. Oh, demi Merlin!" Sirius mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Lily berdiri. Lily menjerit selagi Sirius menyeretnya dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengempaskannya di atas tempat tidur di samping Hestia.

"Kukira kita tadi melakukannya dengan baik," kata Hestia.

Lily tertawa.

"Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kita ketika kita berada di ruangan yang sama."

Di tengah tawa mereka, keduanya mendongak menatap para cowok menyeringai berbahaya kepada mereka. Lily meleletkan lidah pada James, yang mengedip padanya.

"Jadi, kita sudah menemukan para budak kita. Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan lebih dulu?" tanya Sirius, menatap Remus dan James. "Aku memilih layanan cinta."

Sirius mengedip pada Hestia, yang merona merah dan berpaling pada Lily dengan tatapan memohon. Saat itu seekor burung hantu masuk, dan menjatuhkan surat di pangkuan Lily sebelum terbang keluar dengan cepat.

"Tidak boleh membuka surat," kata James. Lily memutar matanya dan merobek amplop suratnya.

"Kau bandel, ya, Bunga-Lily!" protes Sirius, tetapi Lily tidak mendengarkan.

"Dari Gwenog!"

Hestia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Lily sehingga mereka bisa membacanya bersama-sama.

.  
 _Lily! (_ _Dan_ _Hestia_ _, karena aku tahu dia sudah mengirimiku surat yang mengatakan dia akan menginap di sana._ _)_

 _Kau tidak akan percaya_ _!_ _Jadi, kau tahu kan kalau aku pergi untuk uji coba Quidditch liburan kali ini_ _?_ _Aku berhasil_ _!_ _Bukan main_ _!_ _Aku berhasil masuk ke tim_ _Quidditch_ _yang sesungguhnya_ _!_ _Fantastis, eh_ _? Oh_ _, rasanya aku mau meledak. Dan bahkan bukan tim konyol yang tidak penting. Aku masuk ke_ _Holyhead Harpies! Harpies!_ _Benar-benar menyenangkan_ _!_ _Balas segera_ _!_ _Tapi jangan hari ini, aku masih sibuk memilih pemain lain_ _(_ _hehehe_ _)_ _._

 _Gwenog Jones  
_.

Lily menjerit dan melompat-lompat, begitu pula Hestia. Ketiga anak laki-laki berdiri, terkejut, melihat para cewek melompat-lompat di tempat tidur Sirius seraya menjerit.

"Ada apa?"

Lily melemparkan surat itu pada mereka. Segera saja mereka ikut berteriak gembira.

"Aku pernah berdansa dengan Gwenog Jones, anggota Holyhead Harpies!" seru Remus.

"Aku pernah jadi kapten Quidditch Gwenog Jones," kata James puas.

"Aku pernah mencium Gwenog Jones, anggota Holyhead Harpies! Jadi, aku menang!" seringai Sirius. "Sewaktu kelas tiga."

Yang lain memutar mata.

"Aku harus membalasnya!" jerit Lily, menyambar surat Gwenog dan sudah bergerak akan keluar, Hestia di belakangnya, tetapi mendadak pintu di hadapannya terbanting menutup. "Apa?" tanyanya, melihat Remus mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Aku turut senang mengenai Gwenog. Aku yakin di sini ada perkamen dan pena bulu. Dan mengingat kalian adalah budak kami, kalian tidak diizinkan pergi dari pengawasan kami," Remus mengangkat bahu. Sirius dan James tergelak.

"Aku menarik kembali ucapanku tentang sopan santun," gerutu Hestia, menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Ck, ck, Hestia, beginikah caramu bicara pada tuanmu? Aku belum cukup mengajarimu," kata Sirius, menimpa tubuh Hestia.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya!" jerit Lily, menutup matanya.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatianmu," kata James serius, maju selangkah mendekati Lily.

"Kita sudah sepakat," Lily mengedip.

James menghela napas. Dia sudah lupa tentang kesepakatan itu.

"Yah, mengingat kau sekarang jadi budakku, kesepakatan batal," kata James bangga.

"Aku mendeklarasikan diri sebagai budak Remus," balas Lily, mengedip pada Remus, yang berubah merah.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka mencium Moony daripada pacarmu sendiri?" tanya James tersinggung.

"Yah, pacarku sendiri harus menerima kesepakatan itu sebelum bisa menciumku," Lily mengangkat bahu, lantas duduk di meja James, menulis surat balasan.

"Gwenog bilang jangan balas suratnya hari ini," kata Sirius, mengalihkan perhatian dari apa pun yang tadi sedang dilakukannya dengan Hestia, yang sekarang mendekati Lily.

"Aku tidak mau jadi budaknya! Dia ingin menciumku sampai bibirku rusak," dengking Hestia, duduk di sebelah Lily, dan menyembunyikan mukanya di pundak Lily. Lily terkekeh.

"Aku lebih suka menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya lebih awal."

Ketiga cowok mendengus.

"Kubilang para budak tidak boleh menulis surat sekarang," kata Sirius.

"Aku setuju!" kata kedua temannya.

Lily berbalik, memberi kekasihnya tatapan mematikan.

"Nah, Budak Bunga-Lily, aku sudah mencium Hestia. Sekarang giliranmu," kata Sirius, maju selangkan mendekatinya. Lily melihat James mendelik pada Sirius seolah hendak membunuhnya, yang mungkin saja terjadi jika Sirius berani mencium Lily.

"Padfoot," Remus memperingatkan, mengawasi James.

"Oh, aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Sirius, meleletkan lidah pada James.

Wajah James merekah dengan senyum lega. Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ dan Anna muncul, tersenyum pada Lily.

"Terima kasih tidak membuka rahasia kami tadi, Anna," kata Lily, tersenyum pada si peri-rumah.

"Miss Lily harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih baik lain kali," kata Anna. "Lemari Tuan James bau sekali."

Lily tertawa sementara James tampak tersinggung.

"Nyonya Potter mengatakan, sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Anna, memandang mereka semua.

"Apa menu makan malamnya, Anna?" tanya Sirius.

"Anna tidak tahu. Anda harus bertanya pada Alan, Tuan Sirius."

"Aku tersinggung, Anna Banana. Kau tahu aku di sini dan tidak tahu apa menu makan malamnya?" kata Sirius berlagak mencemooh.

Anna memutar matanya dan berpaling pada Lily dan Hestia.

"Tolong bawa para lelaki ini turun untuk makan malam. Tuan Sirius membuat Anna sakit kepala." Berkata begitu, dia menghilang.

"Sirius, makanan!" kata Lily, menepuk pahanya seolah-olah berbicara pada anjing.

"Jangan coba-coba denganku, Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius, mengedip pada Lily, yang dengan cepat menjauhkan tanganya dari pahanya. "MAKANAN!" teriak Sirius, menyambar Remus yang paling dekat dengannya, menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "AYO, BUDAK HESTIA!"

"Cowokku, saudara-saudara," kata Hestia, memutar matanya. Dia pun keluar sebelum Sirius bisa berteriak lagi, meninggalkan Lily dan James sendirian. Tiba-tiba Lily mendapati punggungnya menempel pada dinding.

"Aku masih bertahan pada ucapanku tadi!" jerit Lily.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Persiapkan dirimu, Lily Evans, untuk sebuah hal romantis yang tidak akan kaudapatkan dari orang lain," kata James. Dia mengedip dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Lily.

"Kejutkan aku," kata Lily, mengedip, dan keluar dari kamar.

Meja makan begitu penuh, tujuh dari delapan kursi terisi. Lily mendapati dirinya duduk di sebelah Sirius, yang menjijikkan mengingat Sirius makan seperti anjing. "Dasar Sirius," komentar Emily, mengerutkan hidung jijik. Tertawa, Lily menatap James, yang duduk satu kursi di seberangnya, di sebelah Remus dan Hestia, yang juga berada berseberangan dengan kekasihnya. Beberapa kali sepanjang santapan, Sirius melompat, dan menatap kekasihnya, yang nyengir. Lily mengerutkan hidungnya jijik, berusaha tidak membayangkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Hestia pada Sirius.

Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ dan Lily, memandang berkeliling, melihat Alan berdiri tepat di sebelah kursinya.

"Apakah Miss Lily menikmati makan malamnya?"

"Aku menikmatinya, terima kasih banyak," jawab Lily, tersenyum pada si peri-rumah, yang balas tersenyum dan kembali lenyap.

"Jadi sudah resmi sekarang, Alan jatuh cinta padamu," Mr Potter mengumumkan. Lily memutar matanya.

"Tidak."

"Ya! Dia selalu mengawasimu!"

"Kau cemburu, Sayang?" tanya Emily, memandang suaminya.

"Oh, ya. Aku sebetulnya naksir Alan," balas Deniel sarkastis. Semua orang mendengus ke piring masing-masing. Setelah makan malam usai, dengan berbagai perdebatan antara Emily dan Daniel, serta Emily dan Sirius, Alan membersihkan piring-piring mereka. Dia mengedip pada Lily sebelum ber-Disapparate.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, KAN!" seru Daniel, berdiri dan menunjuk Lily, yang merona.

"Wow, Mr P, jangan berlebihan," seringai Sirius.

Memutar matanya, Daniel kembali duduk, mengabaikan gelak tawa di sekelilingnya. Ketika mereka semua sudah akan bangkit, James berdeham.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," katanya, menatap orang tuanya, yang mengangguk penasaran. Lily merasa perutnya anjlok ketika James mengedip padanya. James berdiri dan naik ke atas meja.

"James!" seru Emily, namun Daniel menyuruhnya diam, menatap James.

"Lily," kata James, berbalik menatap Lily, yang wajahnya merah padam. Dia bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya, lalu kembali memandang James. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," lanjut James, membuat Lily merasa kulitnya semakin panas. "Tapi kupikir aku akan menyampaikannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang kaubayangkan," Dan dia mencabut tongkatnya. "Lily Evans," katanya, sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah langit-langit.

Terdengar bunyi ledakan, dan Lily mendongak untuk melihat enam merpati meluncur terbang dari tongkat James. Burung-burung itu terbang mengelilingi ruangan dan menjatuhkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti hati merah di piring semua orang, kecuali piring Lily yang dijatuhi hati putih, sebelum meledak, yang sebetulnya bisa saja mengerikan kalau saja tidak meledak dalam curah yang berkilau. Lily mengawasi selagi hati di depannya luruh pada piringnya. Dia menunduk keheranan ketika hati itu pecah di piringnya dan membentuk banyak hati kecil di sekitarnya, lalu sebuah tangan yang tak kelihatan mulai menulis di piringnya, " _I love you_ ". Sementara itu, orang lain membaca pada piring mereka, " _James loves Lily_ ".

Lily merasakan air mata di matanya ketika dia menatap James, yang juga sedang menatapnya. James mengulurkan tangannya dan Lily menerimanya, lalu James menarik Lily ke atas meja.

" _I love you_ , Lily."


	14. Chapter 12:Perbudakan, Berenang, Memutar

**BAB 12 PERBUDAKAN, BERENANG, MEMUTAR**

Lily menatap James dengan tatapan berurai air mata dan tersenyum lebar padanya, merasakan sensasi yang terlalu familiar bahwa seolah ada yang melemparkan _pancake_ ke dalam perutnya. Dia senang sekali mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut James, dalam suara James, sementara mata cokelat James selalu menatapnya selagi dia mengucapkannya. Lily merasa seolah dia harus merekam kejadian barusan dan memutarnya terus menerus dalam ingatannya.

"Sialan, kau, James. Caraku mengucapkannya tadi jadi tidak terlihat romantis," dia menghela napas.

James melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Lily, tanpa memedulikan kedua orang tua dan teman-temannya yang menonton. "Kurasa kau harus membalas ucapanku, mereka sepertinya menahan napas," bisiknya di telinga Lily, yang merasa merinding dan diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan ke semua orang. Semuanya masih mengawasi mereka berdua dengan pandangan bercahaya dan penuh harap.

" _I love you too_ , James," katanya.

Ruangan pun meledak dengan jeritan, tawa, dan sorak-sorai. James menyeringai pada Lily, sementara Lily memutar matanya, berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas seringainya, namun gagal.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang juga," Lily memutar matanya. James menunduk dengan sikap tertolak, membuat Lily terkikik.

"James, ini indah sekali," Emily tersedu, menunduk menatap piringnya, selagi Daniel mengawasi anaknya dengan bangga.

"Jangan konyol, Mum," kata James, melompat turun dari meja dan membantu Lily turun-bukan berarti Lily membutuhkannya-sebelum berpaling pada ibunya.

"Aku tidak konyol," sedu Emily lagi.

Memutar matanya, James mengalihkan pandangan pada ayahnya. Daniel tersenyum dan mengitari meja untuk memeluk James.

"Sudah kubilang," dia mengedipkan mata. James menyeringai padanya.

Lily tersenyum pada kedua Potter itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai seolah baru saja dihantam sesuatu.

"Lily Evans," gertak Hestia dari belakangnya.

Tertawa, Lily mendudukkan diri dan menatap sahabatnya, tanpa menyadari semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Hestia Jones," seru Lily mengikuti nada bicara Hestia.

"Ini bukan candaan, Lily Clare Evans," kata Hestia, membuat Lily terkesiap. Hestia hanya menggunakan nama tengahnya dalam situasi amat serius. "Kau tidak memberi tahuku, sahabat terbaikmu di seluruh dunia, bahwa kau mencintai James Potter? Berani-beraninya kau!" Semua yang ada di situ gagal menyembunyikan tawa mereka. "Awalnya aku harus mendengarkan keluhanmu tentang cowok ini selama enam tahun, tahu segala sesuatu yang _sebetulnya_ terjadi dalam kepalamu yang semerah tomat, dan berikutnya kau mengumumkan bahwa dirimu jatuh cinta padanya bahkan sebelum memberi tahuku! Berani-berainya kau!"

Lily memandang James meminta bantuan, tetapi James terlalu sibuk tertawa. Lily berpaling pada Emily, yang sedang mengawasi Hestia dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya, dan memberinya kerlingan memohon, tetapi hanya dibalas Emily dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, sih. Cowokmu yang tolol itu yang sudah mencurimu dariku," kata Hestia, menjulurkan lidahnya pada James, yang mengangkat alisnya dengan geli.

"Lalu kau mengharapkanku melakukan apa?" tanya Lily, berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya. Bagaimana Hestia bisa membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi melodramatis dan berlebihan, tidak dapat dipahaminya.

"Kurasa aku dan cowokmu harus membuat kesepakatan."

"Baiklah," Lily mengangkat bahu, lalu nyengir pada James.

"James Aku-Tak-Tahu-Nama-Tengahmu Potter," Hestia memulai, mengalihkan pandangan pada James. Lily mendengus, membuatnya menerima pelototan dari Hestia. "Ini kesepakatannya. Kau dan teman-teman cowokmu tidak diizinkan menjadikan kami budak kalian sebagai hukuman karena kau telah mencuri sahabatku."

Seringai lebar membelah wajah Lily ketika dia menatap Hestia, yang mengedip padanya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpanya?

"Itu tidak masuk akal!" teriak Sirius, melompat dan berdiri di sebelah James, menatap lurus-lurus kekasihnya. "Hanya karena Prongs yang mencuri sahabatmu bukan berarti kau punya hak untuk mengambil kesenangan kami menjadikan kalian budak kami."

"Itu tidak pantas, Sirius," kata Emily, menyilangkan lengannya. Sirius menoleh dengan cepat, seolah-olah lupa bahwa Daniel dan Emily masih ada dan menyeringai, sebelum berpaling pada Hestia.

"Kukira itu adil," kata Lily, mendekati Hestia dan mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Hestia.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Remus, berdiri di sisi lain James dengan lengan terlipat.

"Kenapa mereka jadi budak kalian?" tanya Daniel penasaran.

"Mereka kalah dalam permainan," Remus mengangkat bahu.

Daniel mengangguk. "Baiklah, sebagai kepala di rumah ini, kubilang anak-anak perempuan harus menjadi budak kalian, tetapi mereka berhak mengatakan tidak," katanya, terbatuk karena malu.

"TIDAK!" seru ketiga anak laki-laki, serentak menghadapi Daniel, yang mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang istrinya.

"Berhubung Daniel bukan kepala rumah ini, yang sebetulnya aku, kubilang para gadis akan menjadi budak kalian sepanjang sisa hari ini dan besok, mengingat hari ini sudah hampir berakhir jadi tidak adil, dan James bisa menjadi budak Hestia hari berikutnya," kata Emiy dengan nada final.

"SETUJU!" seru Sirius. James ternganga menatap temannya.

"Nah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu," kata Emily, berpaling pada Lily. "Sudah waktunya!" Dia mendekati Lily dan memeluknya.

"Mum!" erang James, terlihat malu.

"Dan kau juga, Pumpkin! Itu manis sekali!" Emily berganti memeluk James, yang semakin memerah.

"Emily, bisakah kita mempermalukan Lily dan James nanti? Kukira mereka memerlukan waktu mereka sendiri sekarang," kata Daniel, memandang James, yang sedang memandang Lily.

"Ayo," kata Hestia, menyambar lengan Remus dan Sirius, menarik mereka keluar ruangan.

"Tidak, Jones, kau budak kami hari ini," kata Sirius, berhenti. Dia menyambar Hestia dan menggendongnya di atas pundak seperti seorang pemadam kebakaran dan terus berjalan, diiringi jeritan Hestia. Remus terkekeh dan mengikuti mereka keluar ruangan. Emily dan Daniel, dengan tatapan tajam pada James, juga keluar, menutup pintu di belakang mereka. James masih mengawasi Lily, yang berusaha memandang apa saja selain James.

"Apa?" tanya Lily akhirnya, menghela napas, memandang James, yang tatapannya membuatnya merasa canggung. James maju selangkah mendekatinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lily.

"Aku ingat sudah mendapatkan izinmu," katanya genit. Lily memutar matanya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek."

"Aku tahu itu," kata James sungguh-sungguh. "Seseorang berambut merah sudah mengingatkanku tentang hal itu hampir setiap hari sejak kelas satu."

Wajah Lily merona.

"Apa kau mencoba membuatku merasa bersalah sehingga bersedia menciummu?" tanyanya, menyipitkan mata. James tertawa.

"Sepertinya itu akan berhasil," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak ingin menciummu?"

"Kalau ingatanku benar, kau budakku hari ini, jadi kubilang aku diizinkan," kata James pelan, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku…"

Tetapi Lily tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mendadak saja bibirnya sibuk sekali. James mendorongnya dan memandang Lily seraya tersenyum.

"Apa aku masih diizinkan?"

Lily berusaha mundur selangkah darinya, tetapi lengan James masih melingkari pinggangnya erat-erat, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Kau serius?" erang Lily.

James menyeringai.

"Tidak, dia di atas."

Lily mulai tertawa. James membungkuk, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi sebelum mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang kita lakukan di sini," kata Lily, dan James mengedip padanya.

"Kurasa kita harus memberi mereka sesuatu yang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya," katanya, mengangkat Lily ke atas meja agar mereka sejajar. Lily terkikik dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh James, menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. James membelai rambutnya.

"Selamat malam," gumamnya.

James tertawa kecil.

"Lily, kau tida bisa tidur seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur berdiri."

"Belajarlah."

"Lily Clare Evans!"

Lily mengerang.

"Aku benci nama itu."

"Clare? Kenapa? Itu nama yang bagus."

Lily menghela napas.

"Nama Clare memang bagus. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau digabungkan pada namaku. Merusak alirannya."

James terkikik.

"Alirannya, Lily?"

"Ya, alirannya! Caramu mengucapkan nama seseorang. Lily Evans. James Potter. Sirius Black. Semuanya tampak serasi sebagai kesatuan."

James mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Sirius?"

Lily mengedip, membuat James menggeram main-main. James membungkuk untuk menyerang rahang Lily, yang tertawa.

"Ayo," kata Lily, berdiri dan menarik James ke pintu.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini!"

James menjatuhkan dirinya ke salah satu kursi, cemberut. Lily tertawa melihat ekspresinya dan mendekatinya. James menepuk pangkuannya, membuat Lily memutar matanya.

Tertawa, James berdiri di sebelah Lily dengan kilatan jahil di matanya. "Apa?" tanya Lily gugup, mundur selangkah. James terus mendekatinya hingga Lily mendapati dirinya menabrak dinding. "Lagi!" erang Lily.

"Tepat itulah yang kuinginkan."

Lily meleletkan lidahnya pada James dan berlari menjauh darinya.

"Lily Evans, kau tidak boleh kabur!"

Lily menyeringai padanya sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar. Menggelengkan kepala, James tertawa dan mulai mengejarnya. Lily berlari ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar James, mendapati ketiga kawannya sedang duduk di lantai.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Remus, mengangkat alisnya.

Lily menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di antara Remus dan Sirius. "Sembunyikan aku," bisiknya pada Remus, yang tertawa. James memasuki ruangan dengan mata menyipit pada Lily, wajahnya dihiasi seringaian. Sirius menatap Lily dan ikut menyeringai.

"Semoga berhasil, Bunga-Lily," katanya, berdiri. Remus juga berdiri. Lily merintih, mereka akan membiarkan James menyiksanya.

"Hest!" serunya, tetapi Hestia berdiri sambil tertawa. "Itu tidak adil!"

"Kau meninggalkanku di tengah lingkaran cinta ini. Kurasa aku akan ke kamarmu saja, beres-beres dan sebagainya," Hestia mengangkat bahu dan keluar, diikuti oleh Sirius dan Remus. Sirius mengedip pada Lily sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau tak akan menang, Lils," geram James.

Lily melompat. James mendekatinya dan Lily melompat ke tempat tidur Sirius, berusaha menjauh dari James. James berusaha menyambarnya, tetapi Lily melompat lagi, kali ini ke tempat tidur James. James menyeringai. Memandang berkeliling, Lily mendapati dirinya tersudut. James mendekatinya. Lily menjerit dan menelungkup di atas tempat tidur, menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut.

"Lily, apa kau benar-benar berpikir, bersembunyi di bawah selimut akan membantu saat ini?"

Lily diam saja. Mungkin kalau dia diam, James akan lupa bahwa dia ada di sana. Mendadak sesuatu yang berat jatuh di atasnya dan dia menjerit ketika menyadari James-lah yang berada di atasnya. Selimutnya tersingkap pada bagian yang menutupi wajahnya, dan Lily mendapati dirinya beradu hidung dengan James. James menyeringai dan mencium rahang Lily, terus begitu hingga mencapai telinganya. Lily merasakan gigi James menyentuh telinganya, dan dia menggigit bibirnya, tidak membiarkan bunyi yang memalukan meluncur darinya. Terdengar suara _tar!_ di luar pintu, tetapi James tidak mendengarnya.

"James..."

"Mmm..."

"James," panggil Lily lagi. James sudah beralih ke lehernya. "Berhenti." Dia mencoba bernapas setelah James beralih ke selangkanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang di luar," bisik Lily.

Mengerang, James mendorong dirinya menjauh. Dia berdiri dan menyambar tongkatnya, mengacungkannya pada Lily. " _Petrificus Totalus_ _!_ " gumamnya, dan Lily membeku. Dia menyeringai nakal pada Lily dan membuka pintunya, mendapati Anna berdiri di sana. "Hai, Anna!" katanya riang.

Anna menatap rambut James yang lebih berantakan daripada biasanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Lily, yang terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur, dan merona.

"Anna tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Anna sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dilakukan Tuan James dengan piring-piring itu."

James mengernyit.

"Tanya Mum, aku tidak begitu tahu."

Anna mengangguk dan merona lagi sebelum menghilang. James menutup pintu dan kembali pada Lily, yang mendelik padanya, masih membeku. "Aku suka kau membeku," katanya, menyeringai pada Lily. Dia cukup yakin Lily berusaha membunuhnya melalui tatapannya. Baiklah. Dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan Lily terbebas.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" ujar Lily, berusaha duduk, tetapi tidak bisa karena James sudah berada di atasnya lagi.

"Ooh, Lils, jangan terlalu marah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak kabur," James mengedip, dan kendati tidak ingin, Lily merasa kulitnya memerah. "Aku tahu kau tidak marah," kata James, merendahkan badannya, tetapi Lily berguling melepaskan diri. Dia mendarat dengan bunyi 'gedebuk' di lantai pada pantatnya, dan mendongak menatap James.

"Aku marah padamu," katanya, berdiri dan meluruskan tubuhnya. James juga berdiri, dan seraya menyeringai, dia memblokir pintu supaya Lily tidak bisa kabur. "Potter, kalau kau tidak menyingkir, aku akan memantrai ingatanmu," ancam Lily.

"Senang kau sudah kembali, Evans," James mengedip lagi, menyingkir, dan membuka pintu untuknya. "Kau budak kami selama seharian besok, jadi aku masih punya sehari lagi untuk menggunakanmu."

Lily tersipu. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari lemari James dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Keduanya masuk ke kamar Lily dan mendapati Sirius dan Remus terlihat ketakutan pada sebuah benda di tangan mereka, sementara Hestia tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Lily, senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat memandang Remus dan Sirius.

"Mereka mendapatkan sebuah kotak di antara barang-barangku," Hestia tersedak di sela-sela tawanya.

Penasaran, Lily mendekat untuk melihat apa yang mereka pegang. Itu kotak tampon. Lily meledak tertawa dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa itu?" tanya James, ikut mendekat. Dia mengambilnya dan darah mengalir deras ke wajahnya, membuat tawa Lily semakin keras.

"Membalas mereka karena sudah menjadikan kita budak," Hestia mengedip pada Lily, yang nyengir dan beradu tos dengan sahabatnya. Sisa malam itu dilalui dengan anak-anak laki-laki berusaha membalas kedua anak perempuan, tetapi gagal.

Keesokan paginya, Lily dan Hestia terbangun oleh suara kembang api dan terompet. Mereka duduk dengan cepat, masih kusut, memandang berkeliling mencari sumber kebisingan. Rambut Lily berantakan di kepalanya, sementara rambut Hestia mencuat ke arah yang salah. Lily menggosok matanya, dan ketika membukanya, dia melihat ketiga anak laki-laki sudah berdiri di kaki tempat tidurnya, Remus mengacungkan tongkatnya; tentunya dialah yang menimbulkan suara-suara itu. Lily kembali berbaring dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, siap tidur lagi, sementara Hestia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh."

Lily merasakan tangan-tangan lembut menyingkirkan bantal dari mukanya, dan mendongak untuk menatap James yang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, memegang bantalnya. Lily menyipitkan mata padanya, lalu berbalik tengkurap untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Sirius menarik selimut dari wajah Hestia.

"Aku sedang tidur, pergilah," erang Lily ke dalam kasurnya. Didengarnya James menghela napas dan bisa merasakan beban yang terangkat dari tempat tidurnya. Puas dengan kemenangannya, dia berguling ke samping dan mengintip, melihat Sirius juga berdiri. Lily menutup matanya.

" _Accio!_ " seru seseorang.

Selimut mereka terbang dari tempat tidur. Kedua anak perempuan itu menjerit dan duduk, mendelik pada Remus. Ketiga anak laki-laki memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi puas. Lily mengenakan celana tidur dan _tanktop_ , yang sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perutnya. Hestia sama saja; celananya tergulung ke atas sehingga tampak seperti pakaian dalam. Masih berteriak, Lily menarik _tanktop_ -nya turun dan Hestia membetulkan celananya, wajah keduanya memerah.

"Bolehkah kami kembali tidur?" gumam Hestia, menggosok matanya.

"Tidak. Hari ini kalian budak kami, dan kami akan memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya," Sirius mengangkat bahu. Hestia mengerang. Lily terempas kembali pada punggungnya.

"Ayo!" kata James, menyambar tangan Lily dan menariknya turun dari tempat tidur, membuat Lily terjatuh pada punggungnya.

"James Potter, demi Merlin, akan kubalas kau," seru Lily, bangkit dan menggosok punggungnya. James memutar matanya, dan dengan cepat menarik Lily berdiri.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku," katanya riang.

"Kita lihat saja."

"Kalian berantakan sekali," kata Remus, memandang Lily dan Hestia naik-turun.

"Kalian membangunkan kami dengan suara berisik. Apa yang kalian harapkan?" gerutu Hestia selagi Sirius menariknya dari tempat tidur.

"Budak, ayo pergi," kata Remus, mengabaikan Hestia.

"Aku menarik kembali hal-hal baik yang pernah kukatakan tentang dia," gerutu Hestia di telinga Lily. Lily mengangguk kuat-kuat dan memelototi Remus, yang tersenyum polos. Anak-anak laki-laki mendorong mereka ke pintu, tetapi Hestia dan Lily berhenti, memandang berkeliling. "Kami tidak bisa turun dengan pakaian begini!" seru Hestia, memberi isyarat pada baju tidurnya yang terbuka. Saling menyeringai, anak-anak laki-laki mengabaikan protes mereka, memantrai mereka agar terbang sepanjang menuruni tangga dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan. Di dalamnya, Emily dan Daniel sudah duduk. Daniel tersedak ketika melihat pakaian Lily dan Hestia. Emily menyipitkan mata pada suaminya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, anak-anak?" tanya Emily, mengawasi selagi mereka mendudukkan Lily dan Hestia di kursi. Kali ini Lily duduk di sebelah Hestia, keduanya berseberangan dengan para kekasih mereka. Remus duduk di tempat James yang biasanya, mengingat James dan Sirius menikmati melihat para kekasih mereka dalam keadaan lusuh. Dengan kata lain, mereka menikmati fakta bahwa kedua gadis itu nyaris tidak berpakaiaan.

"Mereka budak kami hari ini," James mengangkat bahu. Dilihatnya mata ibunya menyipit. Emily berpaling pada Lily dan Hestia, dan menghela napas.

"Aku ingin membantumu, ingin sekali, tetapi aku masih ingin hidup untuk melihat apa yang Hestia lakukan pada James besok," dia mengedip. Kedua gadis itu menyeringai memandang James, yang tampak ngeri selama sedetik sebelum balas memandang Lily dan mengedip. Lily merona dan mengambil spaghetti di depannya. "Meski begitu, aku menyarankan agar lain kali kalian membiarkan mereka berganti baju dulu. Ayahmu terlalu menikmati pemandangan ini," kata Emily, memandang Daniel yang tersedak.

"Oh, ya, kendalikan aku agar tidak melakukan sesuatu pada gadis-gadis remaja itu," katanya sarkastis.

Lily dan Hestia tertawa. Kendati demikian, James dan Sirius sekarang menatap pakaian Hestia dan Lily dengan khawatir. Lily memutar matanya melihat insting protektif mereka. Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ dan Alan muncul membawakan sarapan. Dia membeku melihat Lily dan cepat-cepat meletakkan makanan sebelum menghilang. Rahang James terkatup rapat.

"Kurasa kau baru saja membuat Alan terkesima, Lily," kata Daniel, mengedip pada Lily, yang merona. James berpaling untuk mendelik pada ayahnya, yang, menyadari ekspresi James, kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada makanannya. Lily menghela napas dan mulai menyantap sarapannya, mendengarkan percakapan yang mengalir.

Dia menyadari bahwa dia belum melemaskan badannya, maka diregangkannya kakinya di depannya. Dia merasakan kakinya mengenai sesuatu dan meletakkan kakinya di atasnya. Disadarinya itu kursi James, dan mendadak mendapatkan ide. Dia menggeser kursinya lebih ke depan dan meluruskan kakinya di atasnya sampai bisa merasakan bagian empuk kursi itu, dan menggerakkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga kakinya kini berada tepat di sebelah James. James belum menyadarinya. Kaki Lily beringsut sedikit sehingga kini berada di atas paha James, dan menggelitik kaki James dengan jari-jarinya. Dia menggigit bibir saat James melompat di kursinya, menumpahkan jus labu.

Emily menatap anaknya dan memutar matanya, sebelum kembali mengikuti percakapan, sesuatu tentang pelatihan Auror dengan Remus. Sirius sedang makan dengan bernafsu, seperti biasanya, Hestia sedang mendengarkan Emily dan Remus, sementara Daniel mengawasi Sirius dengan jijik. James menunduk memandang pangkuannya, matanya melebar melihat kaki Lily. Dia mendongak padanya, dan Lily mengedip, melihat jakun James naik-turun sedikit. Lily menggeser kakinya lebih jauh pada kaki James, dan dilihatnya tangan James mengepal di atas meja sementara dia juga menggigiti bibirnya. Lily menggoyangkan jarinya dan James menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. Lily mencoba mendorong kakinya lebih jauh, menikmatinya, tetapi mendadak tangan James menangkap kakinya, tidak membiarkannya bergerak lebih jauh. Lily menyeringai pada James, yang menyipitkan mata padanya, mencengkeram kakinya.

"Lily?"

"Ya?" kata Lily, berpaling pada Daniel, yang sedang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku menanyaimu."

"Maaf, bisakah Anda mengulangi?"

Daniel tertawa.

"Aku bertanya kalau-kalau kau ingin berenang hari ini, kami memiliki kolam renang," katanya. Lily berpaling pada Hestia, yang mengangguk antusias.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan, kalian semua berenang nanti."

Lily dan Hestia menyeringai hingga tertatap oleh mereka pandangan misterius James, Sirius, dan Remus.

"Oh, tidak," rintih Hestia.

Lily mengerang. Dia menarik kakinya dari cengkeraman James, yang mengedipkan mata, dan menunduk.

"Kalian sudah selesai, nona-nona?" tanya Remus. Lily dan Hestia mengangguk. Remus berdiri, menyeringai. "Bagus," katanya, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada mereka. Kedua perempuan itu menjerit ketika mereka diangkat ke udara dan digiring keluar ruangan. Emily dan Daniel melambai sambil tertawa. Sirius tertawa menggonggong.

"Bagus sekali, Evans," dia mengedip.

Lily merona merah, nyengir pada James, yang terlihat seolah dia ingin akan membalasnya nanti, yang mungkin saja terjadi. Lily mengerang memikirkan balasan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya. Dia melihat Sirius membisikkan sesuatu pada Remus apa yang telah dilakukannya. Remus tertawa dan mengedip padanya. Mereka melayang menaiki tangga. Hestia berpaling pada Lily.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Sama seperti yang kaulakukan pada Sirius," Lily mengangkat bahu. Hestia tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sedikit jelas melihat apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa terbiasa dengan ini, tidak perlu berjalan ke mana-mana," bisik Hestia. Lily tertawa dan mengangguk selagi mereka terbang ke kamar mereka, kemudian dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas lantai. Lily berdiri seraya menggosok bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa dia memar ketika semua ini selesai.

"Bersiaplah, _girls_ ," kata Remus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berenang."

Lily menangkap tatapan James, yang mengedip jail padanya selagi dia dan kedua sahabatnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu mereka tidak mengintip?" bisik Hestia, memandang berkeliling. Lily menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke dinding, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengintip mereka. Hestia nyengir. "Bagus sekali, Lily." Mereka pun berganti pakaian.

"Aku tak percaya aku membawa bikini," erang Lily, memandang bikini merahnya, dan berpaling pada Hestia, yang mengenakan bikini jingga.

"Kita akan mati," Hestia mengangguk, menatap pakaian renangnya.

"Itu, atau dibiarkan penuh kesalahan," erang Lily, dan mengenakan gaun pantai katun putih di atas pakaian renangnya. Hestia juga mengenakan kostum serupa. Terdengar bunyi ledakan ketika pintu terbuka, dan keduanya menjerit selagi Sirius, James, dan Remus masuk. "Bagaimana kalau kami masih ganti pakaian!" jerit Lily.

Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"Sayang sekali kami melewatkannya," dia menghela napas. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos lebar, yang jelas sekali akan mereka lepas nanti. "Nona-Nona," ujar Sirius, memberi isyarat ke arah pintu. Kedua gadis itu menghela napas, menyambar handuk, dan keluar bersama-sama. Lily mengikat rambutnya selagi mereka menuruni tangga.

"Er, James, di mana kolam renangnya?" tanya Hestia, berhenti di dasar tangga.

James terkekeh dan mendahuluinya bersama Remus dan Sirius, menyentuh sekilas pinggang Lily ketika melewatinya, membuat Lily bergidik. Mereka mengikuti James keluar lewat pintu belakang, ke arah yang sama seperti yang menuju _maze_. James berbelok ke kanan dan mereka mengikutinya. Lily meningkatkan kewaspadaannya mengingat dia tidak mengenakan sepatu, demikian juga Hestia, dan bebatuan mulai menusuk kaki mereka. Di persimpangan mereka berbelok ke kanan, dan tampaklah sebuah kolam renang yang besar.

"Oh, wow," kata Hestia, mendadak berhenti.

"Betul sekali," balas Lily. Selagi mereka mengawasi, ketiga ana laki-laki melepas kaos mereka. Lily menelan ludah menyadari betapa kerennya mereka tanpa kaos. "Kurasa aku bakal kena aneurisma," gumamnya. Hestia medengking di sebelahnya.

"Kita tidak akan bertahan hidup dikelilingi tubuh-tubuh semacam itu, Lily," kata Hestia.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Hestia," kata Lily. Hestia nyengir.

"Sama-sama."

Selagi mereka mengawasi, anak-anak laki-laki melompat ke dalam kolam. "Mereka bahkan terlihat lebih keren sekarang," gumam Hestia. Kepala mereka bertiga muncul menghadap kedua anak perempuan.

"Ayo cepat," teriak Sirius.

"Kita harus melepaskan gaun kita bersamaan, dan lihat apa yang mereka lakukan," gumam Hestia. Lily tertawa dan mengangguk. Keduanya meletakkan handuk mereka di meja, waspada terhadap mata anak-anak laki-laki yang memandang mereka, dan menarik gaun mereka melalui kepala. Anak laki-laki mengawasi mereka, dan Lily mengangkat alisnya, membuat mereka memalingkan muka cepat-cepat. Lily dan Hestia bertukar seringai. Lily melihat Remus dan Sirius keluar dari kolam dan menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba mereka berlari, dan Lily menjerit ketika Sirius mengangkatnya, lalu melompat ke dalam kolam. Lily ikut tercebur ke dalam air yang dingin dan megap-megap.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Black!" jeritnya. Sirius tertawa. Hestia meneriakkan hal yang sama pada Remus, yang juga tertawa.

"Lily!" seru Hestia. Lily tertawa. "Kami akan ke sana. Ayo, Lily," lanjutnya menghina.

Lily terkikik, membiarkan Hestia menariknya ke sisi lain kolam. Dia sudah hendak bergerak ketika sesuatu muncul di depannya. James mencondongkan badan dan menciumnya. Lily merasa lututnya melemas. Sialan, dia menggunakan terlalu banyak kekuatan padanya.

"James Potter, berhenti mencium sahabatku!" teriak Hestia, mendorong James menjauhi Lily. Dia sendiri menarik Lily padanya. Lily tertawa melihat James terjatuh dan membiarkan Hestia menariknya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Hest?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin melihat-lihat. Ayo jalan."

Lily melepas ikatan rambutnya di kolam, dan membenamkan kepalanya untuk membasahi rambutnya, sebelum keluar kolam, air menetes-netes dari rambutnya yang terurai di punggungnya. Ditariknya rambutnya ke depan bahunya dan memeras airnya.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya sebuah suara yang kedengarannya terlalu dekat, dan dia pun menjerit. Dia berbalik dan melihat Remus yang tampak geli berdiri di belakangnya.

"Melihat-lihat."

"Berpakaian begitu?" tanya Remus, mengedik ke arah bikini mereka.

"Ada yang salah dengan bikini?"

Lily merasa terhibur melihat telinga Remus berubah merah jambu. Dia menyeringai sebelum berputar mengelilinginya, rambutnya mengenai wajah Remus, dan mengikuti Hestia, yang sudah cukup jauh, menunggunya. Lily dan Hestia pun berjalan mengelilingi kebun yang luas itu, mengikuti berbagai rute, sampai mereka mendapati diri mereka kembali ke kolam renang. Sirius, James, dan Remus sedang duduk di sudut kolam, mengobrol. Mereka mendongak ketika kedua gadis itu mendekat.

"James, apakah di sini ada seluncuran?" tanya Hestia, memandang berkeliling. Lily memutar matanya, dan menyihir sebuah seluncuran spiral. " _I LOVE YOU!_ " teriak Hestia, menarik Lily yang tertawa ke seluncuran itu. "Kau duluan," dia mempersilakan. Maka Lily memanjat ujung seluncuran itu dan meluncur, menjerit ketika berputar-putar melintasinya. Seluncuran itu sedikit naik di ujungnya. Lily merasakan dirinya terlontar ke udara sebelum tercebur ke dalam kolam. Dia tertawa ketika muncuk ke permukaan dan berenang mendekati anak-anak laki-laki, yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Hai," sapanya ceria, duduk di sebelah James.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya James, mengawasi Lily menyampirkan rambut di bahunya memilinnya.

"Melihat-lihat," seringai Lily.

James memutar matanya. Ketika Hestia mencapai ujung seluncuran, Sirius mengacungkan tongkat padanya, membuatnya terbang dan mendarat di air di sebelahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," kata Remus, tiba-tiba keluar dari kolam.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lily. Remus menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Lily melihatnya mengedip pada James ketika dia pergi.

"Sirius Black," kata Lily. Sirius menyeringai padanya dan mendekatinya. "Oh, tidak!" Lily merunduk ke dalam air. Sirius tertawa dan menyelam. Memutar mata, Lily bersandar pada bahu James, yang meletakkan lengannya di pundak Lily. Lily bergetar ketika tangan James menyentuh kulitnya. James, memperhatikan ini, mulai membuat pola pada punggung Lily, membuatnya gemetar lagi, dan mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam air.

"Waktunya pergi," ujar Sirius, memanjat keluar dari kolam. James mengikutinya, tetapi Lily dan Hestia bertahan di sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily.

"Lebih mudah menggunakan kalian sebagai budak kalau kita tidak sedang di kolam renang," James yang menjawab mewakili Sirius.

Lily dan Hestia memutar mata mereka bersamaan. James menghela napas dan mengacungkan tongkat pada keduanya, yang mendadak saja sudah duduk di lantai di pinggir kolam.

"Baiklah," gerutu Lily, bangkit. Dia terantuk sesuatu dan jatuh ke arah James, yang menangkapnya. Disambarnya tongkatnya untuk mengeringkan badannya, namun dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk; dia lebih suka mengeringkan rambutnya secara manual, merasakan sensasi menenangkan melalui hal tersebut. Dia berusaha meraih gaun pantainya, tetapi gaunnya dan gaun Hestia sudah lenyap. "Di mana gaunku?" tanyanya, melongok ke bawah meja, kemudian memandang anak-anak laki-laki, yang membawa apa yang dicarinya. Dia menyipitkan mata pada mereka, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak suka gaun ini, sejujurnya. Bikini lebih baik," Sirius mengedip.

Lily memutar matanya. Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju rumah hanya dengan berbikini, sementara James dan Sirius mengikuti mereka. Setibanya di rumah, Lily dan Hestia berlari kembali ke belakang, masing-masing menuju James dan Sirius.

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke sana," kata Lily, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dingin."

James memendang Lily, yang menggigil dalam bikininya, dan menyambar handuknya untuk dipakaikan pada Lily. Lily merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Lebih baik?" tanya James manis. Lily mengangguk. James menarik rambut Lily dari balik handuk selagi mereka bersama-sama masuk ke rumah, dengan Lily masih menggigil. James melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilngnya, menggosokkannya sepanjang lengan Lily.

Selesai mandi, Lily keluar dengan badan terbungkus handuk, mendapati Hestia masih duduk mengenakan bikini.

"Hest?"

Hestia memandang Lily, tampak marah.

"Mereka mencuri barang-barang kita!"

Lily mengerutkan muka. Hestia mengangguk ke arah lemari pakaian, yang dihampiri Lily hanya untuk mendapatinya kosong. Dia bersyukur telah meninggalkan pakaian dalamnya dalam kopernya.

"Di mana koperku?" tanyanya, memandang berkeliling. Hestia meringis. Lily mendesah, "Pakaian dalamku semuanya di sana! Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamar para cowok seperti ini!" Dia memberi isyarat ke arah handuknya. Wajah Hestia berkerut dan menatap Lily.

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilnya?" tanyanya.

Lily memutar matanya. _Tentu saja_. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya untuk memanggil barang-barangnya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Tampaknya mereka sudah memantrainya supaya kau tidak bisa memanggilnya," kata Hestia. Lily menginjak kakinya.

"Ini konyol!" serunya. Dia memandang berkeliling mencari pakaian dalam ekstra atau apalah, dan tersenyum lebar. Dia meninggalkan beberapa di laci ketika mencoba membereskan barang-barangnya. Dibukanya laci itu dan menyeringai melihat beberapa pasang pakaian dalam, yang kemudian dipakainya dan menyambar handuknya menutupi tubuhnya, merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin berteriak sendiri," Hestia nyengir.

Memutar matanya, Lily menggulung rambutnya dan mengikatnya, lantas berjalan keluar pintu, dengan tongkat terselip di ikat pinggang handuknya. Keduanya menghambur melewati pintu menuju kamar anak laki-laki, dan mendapati mereka duduk di sana, berpakaian lengkap, berpaling ketika mereka berdua masuk. Lily merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya sementara James memandang handuknya, seperti kedua temannya, dan mengabaikannya, menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Di mana barang-barangku?"

"Bunga-Lily, apa kau telanjang di balik handukmu?" tanya Sirius, menaik-turunkan alisnya, dengan akibat kakinya ditampar oleh James. Dia berpaling pada James dan berkata terus terang, "Itu sakit, tahu!"

James menyeringai padanya.

"Mungkin," kata Lily, dan dilihatnya alis mereka naik. Tadi dia memang memilih bra tanpa tali. "Di mana barang-barangku?"

"Maaf, Bunga-Lily. Tuan-Tuan kalian sudah memutuskan bahwa para budak tidak diizinkan mengenakan pakaian yang pantas hari ini."

"Sirius Black," kata Hestia, melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak bisa duduk di seluruh rumah dengan bikini seharian."

Sirius mengedip padanya. Hestia merona, tetapi dia tetap bertahan.

"Ini tawaran kami. Kalian boleh mengenakan pakaian, tetapi kami yang memilihnya," kata James, membuat Lily dan Hestia mengerang.

"Bisa-bisanya kita terjebak dalam situasi yang melibatkan cowok-cowok brengsek, jahat, dan rusak ini?" gerutu Lily pada Hestia.

"Entahlah. Apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita pantas menerimanya?"

"Kurasa keputusan kita untuk sudi bicara, apalagi berkencan, dengan cowok-cowok ini berbalik menyerang kita."

"Aku setuju sekali, Lily. Mungkin kita harus menyingkirkan idiot-idiot ini?" kata Hestia sembari mengedip pada Sirius.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Kita tinggal keluar dari gerbang ini dan ber-Apparate kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Lils."

"Baiklah!" kata Sirius, memandang Hestia, "Kami akan memastikan kalian mengenakan pakaian yang cukup sopan." Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Hestia, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. "Tak ingin kau kedinginan. "

Hestia merona dan nyengir pada Sirius.

"Sirius Black, apa kau berusaha menjadi pria menawan?"

"Kenapa harus ada kata 'berusaha'?"

Hestia terkikik. Lily tersenyum pada mereka, lalu berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya sendiri tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, aku jelas tidak sedang bicara padamu," kata Lily, menggelengkan kepalanya. James mencibir, dan Remus menertawakannya.

"Maukah kau bicara padaku?" tanya Sirius, berlutut di depan Lily. Lily mundur selangkah, tahu betul bahwa dari posisi Sirius, mudah baginya melihat ke balik handuknya. Sirius tampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama, dan menyeringai padanya. "Nah, kenapa kau selalu merusak kesenanganku, Bunga-Lily?"

James berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu sahabatnya. Remus berdiri, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada James dan Sirius, langsung tergantung pada pergelangan kakinya di udara. Lily dan Hestia tertawa. Lily menghampiri James, yang kepalanya sejajar dengannya, hanya saja posisinya terbalik.

Mendadak Lily mendapati dirinya juga tergantung terbalik. Dia menjerit dan menahan handuknya untuk memastikan tubuhnya tidak terekspos. "Bunga-Lily mengenakan pakaian dalam!" Sirius mengumumkan. James mencapainya untuk menampar lengannya. "Prongs, sobat, kalau kau selalu berusaha melukaiku, kita tidak bisa berteman lagi," kata Sirius, meleletkan lidah pada James.

"Remus, bisakah kau menurunkanku, _please_?" pinta Lily.

Remus menghela napas. Lily terempas ke lantai dan menarik napas lega.

"Itu tidak adil, aku kan juga cewek!" seru Hestia. Hestia juga terempas ke lantai dan menyeringai pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hestia sayang, aku bisa masih melihat bikinimu dari sini," Sirius mengedip. Hestia menjerit dan bersembunyi di belakang Lily. "Begitu juga Bunga-Lily."

Lily merona dan berdiri.

"Remus, aku butuh pakaian!" dengkingnya, berpaling pada Remus.

"Aku juga!" seru Hestia, berdiri.

Tangan Sirius menggapai dan menarik ikatan rambut Hestia, yang menjerit dan menyambar rambutnya.

"Kukira itu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan," desah Remus, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada mereka. "Ini."

Lily menunduk, mendapati dirinya berpakaian kaos putih dan rok jins pendek. Dia menghangkat bahu, ini bisa lebih buruk lagi. Dia melihat Hestia mengenakan pakaian serupa, hanya saja atasannya berwarna hitam.

"Rok yang manis," kata Hestia, menunduk menatap rok mereka.

Lily memutar matanya; dia tidak terlalu suka memakai rok. Terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang memberitahunya bahwa Sirius dan James terjatuh ke lantai.

"Para budak!" seru Sirius seraya berdiri. Wajahnya masih merah akibat darah yang mengaliri kepalanya. Lily tertawa. Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya. James menghampiri Lily dari belakang tanpa disadari Lily, dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Lily serta meletakkan dagunya di antara rambut merahnya.

"Ya, Tuan?" tanya Lily tanpa dosa. Dilihatnya Sirius menyeringai.

"Beginikah panggilanmu, Prongs?" ejeknya. Lily menjadi merah padam. Sirius tergelak dan bergeser. "Para budak, Moony sudah memutuskan untuk pergi malam ini."

Lily berpaling pada Remus.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedih. Dia senang dengan adanya Remus di sekitarnya, segalanya terasa lebih mudah.

"Kurasa aku ingin pulang dan merayakan Natal bersama orang tuaku," kata Remus, tersenyum pada Lily. "Tinggal dua hari lagi, kau tahu."

Mata Lily melebar.

"Sekarang tanggal dua puluh tiga?"

"Yeah! Bunga-Lily bisa berhitung!" teriak Sirius, melompat-lompat sambil berhitung. Lily memutar mata padanya. "Senang sekali mengetahui bahwa Arithmancy bisa bermanfaat akhirnya," Sirius mengedip. Lily memutar matanya lagi. "Kau tahu, Bunga-Lily, bisa-bisa kau pusing kalau terlalu banyak memutar mata."

Lily tertawa, bisa dirasakannya James terkekeh. Hestia memutar mata dan mendekati Sirius, melingkarkan lengan di perutnya.

"Kenapa mendadak, Sayang?" gurau Sirius, melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Hestia dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sudah diprediksi sebelumnya," Hestia mengangkat bahu. Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Jadi kau akan pergi malam ini, Remus?" tanya Lily. Remus mengangguk.

"Aku akan senang bertemu orang tuaku lagi. Mereka merasa seolah apa yang... salah padaku adalah kesalahan mereka," katanya, menunduk. Lily merasa sedih melihat ekspresi sakit di wajah Remus.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Remus," kata Hestia.

Remus tertawa.

"Berani taruhan aku jauh lebih baik daripada kedua idiot yang kalian sebut pacar itu," katanya, mengedip pada Lily, yang terkikik menyaksikan protes James dan Sirius.

"Berani taruhan Bunga-Lily lebih senang berkencan denganmu daripada dengan Prongs," kata Sirius, mengedip pada James. Lily merasakan James menegang dan memandang Sirius dengan mata melebar, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan yang sama bengongnya seperti dirinya. Remus terlihat takut ketika mengawasi James.

"Apa?"

Lily tersentak ketika James memeluknya semakin kencang, dan menatap Remus, yang balik menatapnya. Lily memberinya lirikan meyakinkan sebelum melepaskan pelukan James dari lehernya, sedikit kesulitan, dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Remus dan aku pernah bersama waktu kelas lima," gumamnya. Remus menatap James sebelum berpindah ke belakang Lily, bersembunyi, siapa tahu James memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sirius dan Hestia membeku, menonton adegan di depan mereka. Lily menunggu selagi berbagai emosi berubah-ubah di wajah James: terluka, marah, bingung, terkhianati, marah, dan terluka. James balas menatap Remus, dan Lily menggigil melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Waktu, kau tahu, aku..." dia memulai, tetapi Lily memotongnya.

"Dia memutuskannya beberapa hari kemudian karena kau," katanya pelan. James memandang ke kedalaman matanya, dan mendapati kejujuran di sana.

"Kau memutuskan Lily karena aku?" tanyanya lembut, menatap Remus, yang mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Karena kau pasti bakal marah, sobat," kata Sirius, melepaskan Hestia dan mendekati James, menepuk bahunya. "Nah, sudah, ya? Itu terjadi dua tahun lalu, dan kita semua tahu Bunga-Lily jatuh cinta padamu sekarang." Sirius mengedip pada Lily, yang merona. Hestia tertawa, dan memeluk James. "OI!" teriak Sirius.

"Oh, diam, Sirius. Kau kan selalu memeluk Lily," kata Hestia, mengetuk hidung Sirius. Lily dan Remus tertawa. Remus mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendekati James dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seolah-olah aku akan meng-Avada Kedavra kau?" tanya James, nyengir pada Remus, yang menghela napas lega.

"Yah, sejujurnya, kawan, tadinya kukira kau akan begitu."

James tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Selama kau tidak melakukan apapun, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Remus mengembuskan napas dengan dramatis. "Baiklah, itu akan menjadi tujuan seumur hidupku," katanya sarkastis. Lily mendengus.

"Tujuan yang menyedihkan. Kau mulai terdengar seperti James."

James tampak tersinggung selagi semua orang tertawa, dan Lily tersenyum manis sekali padanya. Dia menggeram pada Lily, yang merasakan tulangnya tergelitik. "Aku ketakutan, James," Lily meyakinkannya dengan sarkastis, dan yang lain tertawa lagi.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu," James mengedip. Wajah Lily berubah merah padam.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri," kata Hestia, meninju dada James sebelum mendekati Lily.

"Kau satu-satunya yang menyayangiku, Hest," Lily berlagak tersedu. Hestia tertawa.

"Itu tidak benar! Gadisku yang cantik, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu!" kata Sirius, merengkuh bahu Lily, yang memutar matanya.

"Kau salah orang, Sirius."

"Tidak, aku memeluk orang yang tepat," Sirius mengedip pada Hestia, yang membalas dengan memutar mata.

"Yeah, baiklah, Sirius. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," kata Lily.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sirius genit.

"Ya, Sirius, aku mencintaimu," katanya, dan Sirius menjerit senang, menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang meremukkan tulang. Lily tersedak. "Tak bisa napas, Sirius!"

"Maaf, Sayang," kata Sirius, melepasnya. Lily menggosok iganya.

"Tak'pa. Tak ada yang betul-betul butuh udara."

"Itu baru semangat yang bagus!"

"Remus, kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Lily, mengalihkan pandangan dari Sirius selagi yang lain tertawa.

"Melihat waktu saat ini, kurasa beberapa jam lagi," Remus mengangkat bahu. Sirius cemberut dan mendekatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku bersama Prongs!"

"Maaf, sobat, kau harus bisa menghadapinya," kata Remus, menepuk bahu Sirius.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi Prongs," kata Sirius, berpaling untuk mengedip pada Hestia. Lily merasakan pikirannya terbakar dengan gambaran yang dia siratkan di sana.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak," kata Hestia. Sirius menoleh pada Lily, tetapi James meninju belakang kepala Sirius.

"Tidak akan terjadi, kawan," kata James, menepuk punggung Sirius.

Sirius mencibir. "AYO BERMAIN!" teriaknya.

"Main apa?" tanya Remus, memijat telinganya mendengar volume suara Sirius yang bisa membuat siapa saja sakit telinga.

"MEMUTAR BOTOL!" seru Sirius. Remus mengerang. "Ini permainan yang luar biasa. Jadi, kita akan bermain memutar botol. Kau harus mencium siapapun yang ditunjuk botol itu." Dan dia duduk di lantai.

"Bagaimana kalau botolnya mengarah pada sesama jenis?" kata Hestia, duduk di sebelah Lily, yang berada di sebelah Sirius.

"Aku akan memantrai botolnya, mengingat aku tidak tertarik mencium salah satu dari temanku," dia mengangkat bahu. James duduk di seberang Lily, Remus di sebelahnya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sirius menyulap sebuah botol dari udara kosong dan memantrainya, meletakkannya di tengah-tengah lingkaran. "Satu aturan lagi. James dan aku tidak boleh tersinggung satu sama lain kalau yang lain mencium ceweknya. Setuju?" James dan Remus mengangguk. Lily menoleh pada Hestia, yang mengedipkan mata padanya. Mereka terlindungi. "Bagus. Siapa yang mulai duluan?"

Mereka saling tatap. Remus menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku duluan," katanya. Diputarnya botol itu, yang berputar dan berhenti dengan menujuk Hestia. Dia menatap khawatir pada Sirius, yang mengangguk, sebelum mencium Hestia, lalu duduk kembali, mengabaikan sorakan James.

Hestia memutar botol, yang mengarah pada James. Lily merasa perutnya anjlok. Hestia menoleh padanya, yang tersenyum kecil, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf!" serunya, lalu mencium James, dan duduk lagi. Lily merasakan godaan kuat untuk mencabut tongkatnya dan mengutuk Hestia. "Kau sudah mendapatkan ciuman yang luar biasa," bisik Hestia pada Lily, yang tertawa, mendadak saja merasa lebih baik. Ini Hestia, dia menenangkan diri.

James memutar botol yang menunjuk ke arah Lily.

"Permainan ini sungguh tidak menarik," kata Lily. "Tentu saja objeknya selalu aku atau Hestia."

Anak-anak laki-laki mengangkat bahu, sementara kedua anak perempuan memutar mata. James mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium Lily, lebih bergairah daripada yang pernah dilakukannya. Dia mundur dan mengedip pada Lily, yang memutar matanya.

Giliran Lily yang memutar botol. Botol itu berhenti dengan mengarah pada Remus.

"Tidak masalah, kau kan pernah melakukannya sebelumnya," kata James santai, namun Lily bisa mendengar sakit hati dalam suaranya.

"Sebetulnya tidak," kata Lily pelan. Dilihatnya wajah James lebih cerah. "Sori, Remus." Remus tertawa. Lily mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium Remus. Bibirnya tidak selembut bibir James, dan Lily menyadari segala sesuatunya terlalu berbeda. Dia meluruskan diri dan tersenyum pada Remus, yang nyengir padanya.

Remus meputar botol yang mengarah pada Hestia, lagi. Sirius mengerang. Lily memberinya tatapan simpatik, tahu persis bagaimana rasanya melihat orang lain mencium pacarmu sendiri. Remus mencondongkan badan ke depan dan mencium Hestia lagi, dan kembali duduk.

"Bunga-Lily benar, permainan ini mengecewakan," gerutu Sirius.

"Hanya karena belum ada yang menciummu," Hestia mengedip.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sirius balas mengedip padanya.

Hestia, memutar mata pada kekasihnya, memutar botol itu, yang berhenti ke arah Sirius. "YEY!" kata Sirius gembira. Tertawa, Hesitia mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya. Sirius meresponsnya dengan antusiasme yang membuat Lily merona. Akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan diri, Sirius nyengir pada Hestia sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada botol.

Dia memutarnya, berhenti pada Lily. "Akhirnya," katanya, memutar matanya. Lily tertawa.

"Alam semesta mencoba menjauhkan kita, Sirius," katanya dramatis.

"Ah, gadis cantik, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ksatria berbaju zirah ini," Sirius mengedip. Lily tertawa. Sirius mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Saksikan itu," didengarnya James berkata. Sirius mencium Lily, yang menyadari bahwa ciuman Sirius jauh lebih mirip ciuman James daripada yang sudah dilakukan Remus. Sirius meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Lily dan menciumnya lebih keras sebelum mundur dan kembali duduk. James mendelik pada Sirius yang mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau mau mencium seseorang, lakukan sebaik-baiknya," godanya. James memutar matanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Kita akhiri permainan ini," katanya, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke botol yang langsung lenyap.

"Jadi, meningat sekarang sudah jadi canggung karena kita sudah berciuman satu sama lain, aku ingin menekankan bahwa kita sudah menggunakan budak-budak kita dengan kurang baik," katanya, menatap Remus dan James.

"Kau benar sekali, kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Remus. "Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh para budak untuk merencanakan lelucon kita berikutnya? Kita bisa menggunakan kemampuan sihir Lily yang luar biasa dan bakat kreatif Hestia."

James dan Sirius mengangkat alis, memandang kekasih masing-masing.

"Itu ide yang luar biasa," kata Sirius. Lily mengerang. Dia tidak ingin membantu mereka melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan. Lily, Hestia, pergilah dan buatkan kami rencana lelucon ketika kita kembali dari liburan Natal," kata James, menunjuk pintu. Lily dan Hestia keluar seraya menggerutu, tidak yakin apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Lagipula, mereka belum pernah memperhitungkan besarnya lelucon para Marauder sebelumnya.

"Nah, apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sirius beberapa saat kemudian, masuk ke kamar anak-anak perempuan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Lily membalas tatapan mereka, lalu berpaling pada Hestia, yang menghela napas.

"Kalian ingin melihatnya langsung atau cukup dengan penjelasan?" tanya Hestia.

"Tunjukkan saja," kata Remus.

Kedua gadis itu menghela napas. Mereka turun dari tempat tidur, lelah, dan berdiri di kaki tempat tidur.

"Dilarang meletakkan kaki di tempat tidur," kata Lily tegas kepada Sirius, yang menyingkirkan kakinya dengan cepat. Kedua gadis itu bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

Lily menutup pintu kamar dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya. Hestia melambaian tongkatnya. Lampu kamar padam. Terdengar rengekan Sirius, dan Lily memutar matanya. Garis-garis warna yang berbeda, seperti sinar laser Muggle, mulai menyala di beberapa titik dalam ruangan itu, membentuk sebuah kepingan salju di tengahnya. Anak-anak laki-laki menonton, terpesona, selagi kepingan salju itu turun dengan lambat ke arah mereka, dan mulai berubah warna. Mereka merasakan sensasi geli di wajah mereka, dan, sementara mereka mengawasi, kepingan salju itu meledak dengan suara seperti air yang memercik di dinding. Lampu menyala, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang pekat berwarna merah tua dan emas menghiasi dinding. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan melihat dari kepala masing-masing tumbuh surai seperti singa. Ketiganya terbahak-bahak dan memandang Hestia dan Lily, yang meneliti surai mereka dengan geli.

"LUAR BIASA!" teriak Sirius, melompat-lompat dan menarik kedua gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Keduanya meludahkan surai singa Sirius dari mulut mereka.

"Surainya terus tumbuh," kata Lily, mencondongkan tubuh menjauh dari Sirius.

"Bagaimana menghentikannya?" tanya Remus.

"Cukup mudah sebetulnya. Gosok saja hidungmu, dan surainya akan lenyap."

James menggosok hidungnya, dan surainya lenyap, tampak seolah-olah surainya tersedot ke dalam tengkoraknya.

"Bisakah kalian merencanakan sisa lelucon kami?" tanyanya, mengedip pada Lily dan Hestia, yang memutar mata.

"Aku lebih suka tidak tahu leluconnya," kata Lily, duduk di pangkuan James. Terdengar bunyi _tar!_ dan Anna muncul.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Tuan Remus harus makan sebelum dia pergi," katanya, memandang Remus, yang tersenyum. "Tuan Sirius," tambahnya. Sirius berputar.

"BANANA!"

"Kami menyediakan ayam unuk makan malam," kata Anna. Sirius menyeringai.

"Anna Banana, kau mencari tahu? Untukku?"

Anna memutar matanya dengan senyuman sayang pada Sirius sebelum menghilang.

"Aku jatuh cinta!" kata Sirius, menatap tempat Anna sebelumnya berada. Hestia memutar matanya.

"MAKANAN, SIRIUS!" seru Lily gembira.

"MAKANAN!" teriak Sirius, menepukkan tangannya. Disambarnya Hestia dan menariknya keluar.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan hidup sahabatmu," kata Remus, mengedip pada Lily sebelum mengikuti mereka keluar.

"Kenapa mereka selalu meninggalkan kita berdua saja?" tanya Lily, penasaran, masih duduk di pangkuan James.

"Karena mereka terintimidasi oleh betapa _cool_ -nya kita?" James balik bertanya, menyeringai ke dalam rambut Lily.

"Oh, ya, kau berhasil," dengus Lily.

James terkekeh. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Lily dan melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di sekelilingnya. Lily mencoba bangkit namun James memerangkapnya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. "Demi Merlin," Lily menghela napas, mencoba mendorong lengan James dari tubuhnya, tetapi James terlalu kuat. "Aku benci padamu," gumamnya.

James tertawa. Dia memindahkan rambut Lily supaya jatuh melewati salah satu bahunya. Lily merasakan hidung James menyusuri bagian belakang lehernya, membuatnya bergetar. "Makanan, James!" katanya antusias. James tertawa.

"Makanan!" dia pura-pura berteriak. Lily tertawa. James menggendongnya dan mulai menuruni tangga.

"James, aku sangat bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Lily, memukul-mukul dada James. James menggelengkan kepala dan memindahkan Lily ke atas bahunya, membuatnya berteriak. "James Potter! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Lily menekankan dua kata terakhir itu dengan memukul punggung James. James mendesis dan tertawa.

"James! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Emily, muncul di belakang James.

"Membawa Lily menuruni tangga," James mengangkat bahu, membuat Lily merasa perutnya tertusuk.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Emily memutar matanya. Daniel tiba di belakangnya dan menatap Lily dan James ingin tahu.

"Lily, ada seorang James di perutmu," katanya.

"Saya tahu. Menjijikkan, bukan?" tawa Lily. James sedikit menjatuhkannya, membuatnya menjerit. Mereka memasuki ruang makan.

"Hai, Prongs! Hai, Lily!" seru Sirius.

James mendudukkan Lily di kursinya. Lily merasakan darah mengalir turun dari kepalanya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepanjang santap malam, Lily memainkan permainan baru favoritnya, mempermainkan James dengan kakinya di bawah meja, menonton James menggigit bibirnya semakin keras setiap kali dia menggerakkan kakinya. Dia sedikit takut James akan marah. Pada suatu ketika, James mengerang, namun tak seorang pun selain Sirius memperhatikannya, semuanya sibuk mengobrol. Sirius melongok ke pangkuan James dan nyengir, mengedip pada Lily.

Ketika makan malam berakhir, Remus berdiri untuk berpamitan kepada Emily dan Daniel. Kemudian dia menuju pintu depan. Kopernya, yang sudah dipanggilnya turun, ada di satu tangan. Keempat temannya mengikutinya.

"Selamat jalan, Remus," kata Lily, tersenyum pada Remus, dan memeluknya. "Selamat Natal."

Remus nyengir.

"Kau juga," dia tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal versi Marauder pada James dan Sirius. "Selamat tinggal, Hest." Dia memeluk Hestia. Dengan satu lambaian terakhir, dia ber-Disapparate.

"Nah, tinggal kita berempat di sini," Sirius menghela napas. Hestia mengerang.

"Kuharap kau juga pergi," gumamnya. Sirius tampak tersinggung. James dan Lily bertukar seringai dan diam-diam masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak ingin menggangggu pasangan yang sedang adu mulut itu.

"Itu sangat menyakitan, Hest. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," dengus Sirius. Hestia tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Sirius, memainkan jari-jarinya. Sirius mendekat selangkah padanya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hestia, menatap matanya. "Kau benar-benar lucu kalau seperti itu," katanya kekanak-kanakan. Hestia tertawa.

"Kau tampak seperti kodok."

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Kodok yang menarik, kuharap."

"Itu bisa diperdebatkan," kata Hestia sungguh-sungguh. Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Hestia Jones, aku cinta padamu."

Hestia mendongak limbung.

"Kau ini menyebalkan," gumamnya, menarik Sirius untuk menciumnya. Satu tangan Sirius melingkari pinggang Hestia, dan satu tangan lagi di pipinya, sementara kedua tangan Hestia mencengkeram rambut Sirius. Ketika mereka memisahkan diri, terengah-engah, Hestia menatap Sirius. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mencintaimu."


	15. Chapter 13: Hadiah

**BAB 13 HADIAH  
.**

* * *

oOOOo

 **A/N.**

 **sunset shine:** Thanks koreksinya. Sejak awal saya sedikit kesulitan mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk "auburn", yang artinya "merah kecoklatan", tapi terlalu panjang dan janggal digunakan dalam percakapan. Paling sederhana sebetulnya "merah", tapi di beberapa kesempatan James menyebut rambut Lily "red", sementara Lily protes bahwa rambutnya "auburn" bukan "red". Jalan terakhir, agak _ngasal_ pakai terjehaman Google, yang menulisnya "pirang". Setelah mengingat-ingat buku HP, sekarang sudah sayakoreksi dari Chapter 1 jadi "merah gelap".

Thanks semuanya buat review-nya.

oOOOo

* * *

Sehari sebelum Natal, Hestia yang sudah berpakaian lengkap berteriak kepada Lily, membuatnya terbangun. Lily mengerang dan melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul lima pagi.

"Hestia, apa kau gila?" dengkingnya, kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

"Hari ini saatnya aku balas dendam pada cowokmu. Tutup mulut dan turun dari tempat tidur," kata Hestia.

Lily tidak bergerak, sehingga Hestia terpaksa menggelitiki sahabatnya sampai dia cukup tidak nyaman sehingga bangkit duduk.

"Aku benci padamu, Hestia," gerutu Lily, turun dari tempat tidur. Dia menggosok gigi dan mengenakan celana pendek serta _tanktop_ , kemudian mengikuti Hestia, yang bersemangat, keluar kamar seraya menguap dan mengikat rambutnya. Seharusnya masih terlalu pagi untuk siapa saja beraktivitas. Kenapa orang-orang bangun pukul lima pagi benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Bahkan matahari belum terbit! Lily menyelipkan tongkatnya di ikat pinggangnya mengingat pakaiannya tidak memiliki kantong, dan menabrak Hestia, yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar anak laki-laki. Tidak ada Remus di sana, sehingga tidak mungkin James dan Sirius sudah bangun, mengingat kemarin Remus harus membangunkan mereka.

Hestia mendelik pada Lily sekilas sebelum membuka pintu perlahan. Sirius terduduk cepat dengan berisik, meraih tongkatnya. Dilihatnya Hestia dan Lily, lalu mengerang. Lily ikut-ikutan mengerang ketika dia memandang keluar jendela dan melihat di luar masih agak gelap. James masih tidur. Hestia menyeringai jahat padanya.

"Hest, apa yang akan kaulakukan padanya?" tanya Lily khawatir. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin James menjadi budak Hestia selama seharian; Hestia dikenal bisa melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada orang-orang.

"Tunda dulu, Hest," kata Sirius, turun dari tempat tidur. Tidak seperti James, dia tidur mengenakan kaos. "Ini masih terlalu pagi." Sirius menguap, seolah menggarisbawahi kata-katanya. Hestia mengeluh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sirius, yang disambut Sirius dengan melingkarkan tangan ke bahunya. "Bunga-Lily, aku akan membawa Hestia ke kamar kalian." Dengan kelopak mata nyaris terpejam, dia pergi bersama Hestia, meninggalkan Lily sendirian bersama James.

Lily memandang lemari James yang pernah dipakainya bersembunyi, lalu membuka pintunya, menghirup aroma James. Dia melihat seragam Quidditch sejak kelas enam dan menariknya. Setelah memastikan James benar-benar tidur, dia melepas _tanktop_ -nya dan mengenakan bagian atas seragam itu dengan cepat, seraya menghirup aroma favoritnya yang baru. Atasan seragam itu terlalu besar untuknya, lengannya melebihi sikunya dan panjangnya mencapai setengah pahanya, menutupi celananya. Dia tak pernah menyadari betapa James jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Dengan seragam itu, Lily merasa seperti seorang gadis mungil. Nyengir, dia memutuskan bahwa James tak akan mendapatkan kembali seragam itu.

Terdengar erangan pelan ketika James berguling dalam tidurnya. Lily mengabaikannya, dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar. Meja belajar James penuh dengan berlembar-lembar kertas kusut, dan dia menggelengkan kepala, tidak berminat memandangnya. Dia membuka laci pertama meja itu, melihatnya penuh dengan pena bulu dan, yang mengejutkannya, pena-pena Muggle. Laci kedua penuh dengan produk lelucon Zonko. Dia terkekeh pelan sebelum menutupnya. Laci ketiga, bisa ditebak, penuh dengan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch: rencana permainan, buku-buku, dan peralatan pembersih sapu. Dia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu nanti. Dia memperhatikan sebuah laci yang lain di sisi lain meja dan menariknya pelan. Laci itu penuh dengan surat-surat. Diambilnya beberapa dan dia mendapati tulisan tangan yang sangat perempuan yang tidak dikenalinya. Dilihatnya tanda tangan pada surat-surat itu, ternyata semuanya dari Alissa. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mengambil salah satu surat, lalu duduk di kursi belajar itu dan mulai membaca.

.  
 _Kau butuh terapi, Kakak,_

 _Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tidak bicara saja dengannya. Aku yang sepuluh tahun ini bahkan tahu kau harus maju terus. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada cewek ini selama empat tahun, dan kau tak punya keberanian untuk memberitahunya? Menyedihkan. Mempermalukan seluruh anggota_ _Gryffindor_ _di mana pun mereka berada. Sepertinya aku butuh kakak baru… Tentu saja dia tidak mau bicara denganmu! Kau kedengarannya seolah jadi cowok brengsek demi menarik peratiannya. Ya, aku menyebutmu brengsek. Mum dan Dad sedang ada razia atau semacam itu, jadi aku di rumah dengan Anna. Tidak, aku tidak masuk kamarmu, bau sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, cukup tentang dia; kau bisa depresi dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh untuk menarik perhatiannya lain kali, dan kau akan menyesal dan menangis padaku lagi._

 _Di rumah terasa membosankan. Kuharap aku sudah berumur sebelas tahun. Aku tak sabar untuk masuk_ _Hogwarts!_ _Aku bergairah sekali, aku akan pergi sekitar tujuh bulan lagi. Bagus, sekarang aku gugup. Sebaiknya kau baik-baik padaku waktu aku tiba. Aku akan jadi kelas satu, dan kau kelas enam. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada_ _Sirius,_ _sepertinya dia lebih menyukaiku kadang-kadang. Aku harus pergi, aku menerima tipsmu dan memberi Anna_ _Butterbeer._ _Sekarang dia akan mengajariku cara bermain_ _poker._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Alissa  
_.

Lily terkekeh usai membaca. Alissa kedengarannya tidak bisa diprediksi, sedikit mengingatkannya akan Hestia, dan terlihat bersemangat melakukan apa saja. Dan caranya berbicara tentang Lily! Senyum membelah wajah Lily ketika membaca bagaimana Alissa menyebut James brengsek. Dia harus ingat untuk berterima kasih padanya. Tetapi pada saat itu Lily teringat bahwa Alissa sudah meninggal. Dia tak akan pernah pergi ke Hogwarts. Lily merasa matanya digenangi air mata. Ini sungguh tidak adil! Dia belum pernah membenci Voldemort sebesar ini. Berani-beraninya dia menyakiti keluarga Potter! Mereka orang-orang paling baik yang pernah Lily temui. Dia membaca beberapa surat lain dari Alissa, dan senyumnya tak pernah bisa berhenti.

Ketika selesai membaca surat-surat itu, Lily melihat ke luar jendela dan menyadari matahari sudah naik. Dahinya berkerut, sudah berapa lama dia membaca? Ditelitinya jam di atas meja James. Pukul setengah delapan. Dia sudah membaca selama kurang lebih dua jam dua puluh menit. Dia mendengar erangan dan berbalik untuk melihat James berguling di tempat tidurnya lagi. Dia menghampiri dan menatapnya.

James tampak menggemaskan saat dia tidur. Mulutnya tertutup, dan tanpa kacamata, terlihat betapa panjang sebenarnya bulu matanya. Dia berbaring telentang, wajahnya sedikit berkerut. Kakinya meringkuk ke samping, dan tangannya di atas kepalanya, seakan sedang menyerahkan diri. Lily melarikan tangannya dengan lembut sepanjang rambut James, dan sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah James. Lily memperhatikan bagaimana hidungnya berkerut sedikit ketika dia tersenyum, dan bahwa dia memiliki lesung pipi di dekat telinganya. Perlahan Lily meletakkan jarinya di lesung tersebut, dan melihat kalau-kalau lesung itu juga ada di sisi lainnya, tapi tidak ada. Dengan lembut jarinya menyusuri tangan James, yang jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya, dan tersenyum pada James yang masih terlelap. James tampak seperti malaikat. Sekarang jari Lily menyusuri ringan wajah James, sepanjang garis rambut, hidung (yang tidak lurus sempurna), dan dagunya. Ketika dia melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya, didengarnya James mengerang pelan. Tersenyum, Lily menyusurkan jarinya lagi, dan hampir menjerit ketika tangan James mengatup sekitar jari-jarinya, meskipun dia masih tertidur. Lily berusaha melepaskan jari-jarinya, tapi James meremasnya semakin kencang. Mendesah, Lily berbaring di atas selimut di samping James, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu James, menghirup aromanya.

Bagaimana caranya dia jatuh cinta padanya begitu dalam hanya dalam waktu yang amat singkat?

Hawa dingin di kamar itu membuat Lily menggigil dan meringkuk di balik selimut, di samping James, yang hangat. Dia mendesah puas dan menutup mata. Dirasakannya tangan James melepaskannya, namun kini malah memeluknya. Lily membuka matanya lagi untuk memastikan, dan, melihat James memang masih tidur, dia menyelipkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leher James dan menutup matanya lagi.

oOOOo

* * *

Mata Lily tersentak membuka dan melihat James berbaring di sebelahnya, memandangnya. Lily menggosok matanya seraya melihat jam. Pukul delapan. Dia baru tidur selama setengah jam? Kenapa rasanya jauh lebih lama?

"Lily?" tanya James, memandang Lily seolah mengharapkan Sirius bertransformasi kembali menjadi dirinya dan berteriak, "Kena kau!"

"Hai, James," desah Lily, kembali bersandar padanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat tidurku?" tanya James waspada seraya menyingkirkan rambut Lily yang berantakan dari wajahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Hestia membangunkanku pukul lima supaya dia bisa memulai perbudakanmu pagi-pagi sekali, kemudian Sirius bilang nanti saja, dan dia dan Hestia pergi ke kamar lain, jadi aku melihat-lihat kamarmu, lalu berbaring di sini, dan ternyata udara cukup dingin, jadi aku masuk ke dalam selimut. Ternyata aku tertidur."

James tersenyum mendengar rentetan kalimat Lily dan melingkarkan lengannya lagi pada Lily, seperti yang didapatinya ketika terbangun.

"Aku tak percaya kau bangun jam lima," kekehnya.

"Memang mengerikan. Matahari bahkan belum terbit," kata Lily jijik, mengerutkan hidungnya.

James tertawa. Dilihatnya Lily mengenakan baju atasan yang besar alih-alih baju tidurnya yang biasa.

"Apa yang kaukenakan?" tanyanya penasaran, menarik-narik baju itu dari punggung Lily.

Lily merona. James menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Lily menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menyelipkan kepalanya di leher James. "Aku sedang tidur," gumamnya.

James tergelak. Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan menunduk, mengabaikan protes Lily tentang udara yang dingin, untuk melihat bahwa Lily mengenakan seragam lama Quidditch-nya, dengan nama Potter tertulis di bagian belakangnya dengan huruf-huruf besar emas.

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam Quidditch-ku?" tanya James, jarinya menelusuri nama keluarganya yang seharusnya terletak di posisi tulang belikat, namun lebih rendah ketika seragam itu dipakai Lily. Lily menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak didengarnya, sehingga dia berkata, "Sori, aku tidak dengar."

"Er… kau tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali, jadi jangan repot-repot," kata Lily, menarik wajahnya dari leher James dan menatapnya keras.

"Aku tidak akan memintanya kembali, kau cukup cantik memakai pakaianku," kata James, menyeringai. Lily merona. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Aku membuka lemarimu, dan baju ini ada di dalamnya, jadi aku mengambilnya."

"Dan kenapa kau membuka lemariku?" tanya James, tersenyum melihat ketidaknyamanan Lily.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat," Lily memutuskan menjawab. Tergelak, James mengganti posisinya supaya terlentang, lengannya memeluk Lily. Lily, dikelilingi aroma James, bergumam, "Baumu enak."

"Trims, Lils," balas James, mengacak rambut Lily.

"Kenapa kau seceria ini di pagi hari?"

 _Karena aku terbangun di sebelahmu_ , batin James, tetapi kemudian memutuskan untuk berkata, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Lily memutar matanya. Dilihatnya James tidak mengenakan kaos, dan tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sering tidak memakai kaos," dia mendesah. James terkekeh. Jelas Lily sedang mengigau, dia hanya setengah terjaga dari yang bisa dilihat James.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, Lils, tapi sepertinya itu bisa membuatku kena tonjok."

"Ya, itu sangat mungkin terjadi," kekeh Lily. James tersenyum. Lily menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada James, kemudian James melingkarkan kedua tangan memeluknya.

"Tidurlah, Lils," katanya, melarikan jari-jarinya sepanjang rambut Lily, menikmati teksturnya di bawah jemarinya.

"Tidak, sudah pagi sekarang. Dan aku ingin memastikan Hestia tidak membunuhmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, tentu saja," desah Lily.

James merasa seolah perutnya terbalik, seperti biasanya jika Lily mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Keduanya berbaring begitu selama beberapa saat; James melarikan tangannya sepanjang rambut Lily, yang berbaring setengah tertidur di dada James. Mereka mengobrol, dan ketika James tersenyum, Lily memindahkan tangannya, jarinya menyentuh lesung James.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Lily?"

"Kau punya lesung pipi di sini," kata Lily, tersenyum. James memutar matanya. "Mungkin karena otakmu sedikit kecil," tambahnya dengan nada seolah itu sudah jelas.

James terenyak. Dia meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Lily, memutarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga dirinya berada di atas Lily. Lily menjerit, dan James menyeringai padanya, menumpukan tubuhnya pada siku sehingga tidak meremukkan Lily. James menyambar tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke pintu, meluncurkan mantra Muffliato sehingga ruangan itu kedap suara, tak ada yang mendengar jeritan Lily.

"Kau berisik sekali," cela James. Lily meleletkan lidah padanya. Tangan James turun dari pinggul Lily, dan langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit. "Lily, apa kau tidak pakai apa-apa selain pakaianku?"

"Tidak, aku juga pakai celana pendek," kata Lily, menarik seragam James untuk menunjukkan celananya. "Dan berhenti menyebutnya pakaianmu," dia menambahkan.

"Nama siapa yang tertera di punggungnya?" tanya James, berbaring di sebelah Lily.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Bunyinya Potter."

Lily tersenyum malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Berarti itu membuktikan bahwa kau milikku," desahnya.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar, James mengangkat bahu.

"Aku yakin, karena seragam itu milikku, kau milikku."

Lily menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mengambil pakaianmu, jadi kau milikku."

James menyerah, tidak ingin bersusah-payah menunjukkan pada Lily bahwa logikanya tidak masuk akal, dan mencium ujung kepala Lily. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan Hestia masuk, diikuti Sirius yang menguap.

"Bagus sekali, Prongs. Ada Bunga-Lily di tempat tidurmu," Sirius mengedip begitu melihat Lily berbaring di sisi James.

"Lily, turun dari tempat tidur," perintah Hestia.

Lily mendesah dan mengecup pipi James sebelum merangkak turun dari tempat tidur. Dia menghampiri Sirius dan bersandar padanya. Lengan Sirius melingkari bahu Lily dengan hangat dan menaikkan alisnya melihat pakaian Lily.

"Ini milikku sekarang," Lily mengangkat bahu. Sirius nyengir, lalu kembali menonton Hestia dan James.

"Nah, kau budakku seharian ini," kata Hestia. "Jadi, turun dari tempat tidur."

James menyeret dirinya turun, ditingkahi helaan napas Hestia. Lily mengambil sebuah kaos dari lemari dan melemparkannya pada James, yang memakainya dengan senyum terima kasih.

"Lily, kalau kau membantunya lagi, aku bersumpah aku juga akan menjadikanmu budak."

Lily, melewati Hestia dan James, kembali berbaring di tempat tidur James dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Sirius memandang tempat tidur itu penuh kerinduan, tetapi, melihat pelototan Hestia pada Lily, membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lily?" tanya James, memandang cemas Lily. Lily mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita turun sarapan, kemudian kau ada di bawah kendaliku," kata Hestia.

James, meringis, mengulurkan tangan pada Lily, yang menerimanya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Saat berikutnya dia mengambil _tanktop_ Lily dari lantai dan berkata, "Kalau kau mengambil seragamku, aku akan menyimpan ini."

Lily mengangkat bahu, yang berarti ya, dan James tersenyum. Mereka turun dengan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang makan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Lily terkesiap. Tampaknya tadi malam kertas-kertas perada dan beberapa dekorasi lain telah disiapkan menghiasi rumah keluarga Potter.

"Indah sekali!" bisiknya, memandang berkeliling ketika James memimpin masuk ke ruang makan. Mata Emily mengamati pakaian Lily, yang merona menyadari dia masih memakai pakaian James. James duduk di sebelah ayahnya, sedangkan Lily duduk di sisi lain James.

"Pagi!" kata Hestia cerah, masuk dengan santai, menyeret Sirius yang lesu di belakangnya. Sirius mendelik pada kekasihnya dan mengenyakkan diri di salah satu kursi. Lily tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu lelah?" tanya Daniel, memandang dari Lily ke Sirius.

"Hestia," gumam Sirius jengkel, menggosok matanya. Belum pernah Lily melihatnya begitu lemah. Menarik sekali.

"Dia membangunkan kami pukul lima," gerutu Lily. Emily memberinya pandangan simpatik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daniel pada Hestia.

"Hari ini giliran James menjadi budak. Saya ingin memulainya pagi-pagi, tetapi Lily dan Sirius bersikap setia dan membiarkannya tidur," kata Hestia, meleletkan lidah pada Lily, yang balas nyengir.

"Itu waktu yang mengerikan untuk bangun tidur," komentar Emily seraya mengiris omeletnya.

"Saya tahu. Matahari bahkan belum terbit!" erang Lily, ditimpali kekeh tawa dari semua rang.

James menarih tangan Lily dan menggambar lingkaran pada punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya. Lily menonton dengan terhibur selagi James mencoba makan dengan tangan kirinya, menjatuhkan sereal ke mana-mana. Lily menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. James menyipitkan mata padanya, dan melepaskan tangannya supaya dia bisa makan.

Usai sarapan, Hestia berdiri sambil menatap tajam James, yang mengerang. Lily mengecup pipinya dan dengan riang mengucapkan, "Semoga berhasil."

"Tidakkah kau ingin tinggal dan menonton penderitaanku?" pinta James. Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Sirius dan aku punya kesepakatan sendiri."

"PADS!" dengking James, berpaling pada Sirius, yang mengangkat tangan dalam posisi menyerah.

"Ini perang antara kau dan Hestia. Aku akan mengambil Bunga-Lily."

Sirius mengitari meja dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily, yang memutar mata sebelum menerimanya.

"Kalau kau mencuri pacarku, aku akan membunuhmu," teriak James. Ketika dia berpaling, didapatinya Hestia mengawasinya dengan eksresi keras di wajahnya. Dia mengerang. Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

oOOOo

* * *

Lily tertawa ketika kartu-kartu di hadapan mereka meledak tepat mengenai muka Sirius.

"Bunga-Lily, ini tidak lucu!" dengking Sirius, meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri untuk memastikan semuanya masih utuh.

Lily terkikik. "Jangan khawatir, Sirius. Itu tidak membakar alismu kali ini."

Mereka sudah bermain Exploding Snap selama satu jam. Sirius ternyata bermain dengan sangat buruk. Berkali-kali dia kena ledakan, dan pada ledakan-kedakan sebelumnya, alisnya hangus. Sirius menyipitka mata padanya.

"Bisakah kita bermain sesuatu yang lain? Ini membahayakan wajah cakepku."

Lily memutar matanya. "Apa usulmu?"

"Kita buat permainan!"

"Exploding Snap juga permainan, Sirius."

"Kita buat permainan yang tidak terlalu berisiko untuk wajah!"

"Kukira tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan wajahmu," kata Lily, mengedip. Sirius menolak mentah-mentah.

"Lily Evans, apa kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku, lambang segala sesuatu yang seksi ini, tidak menarik?"

Lily menyeringai pada Sirius, yang rahangnya mengatup seolah tersinggung. Lily tertawa dan berdiri, Sirius mengikutinya. Keduanya sejak tadi berada di kamar James, sementara Hestia melakukan entah apa pada James. Sirius menuju sisi lain ruangan, membuka salah satu lemari, dan mengambil dua sapu terbang dan sebuah kotak.

"Kau mengusulkan supaya kita bermain Quidditch?" tanya Lily, menyilangkan lengannya seolah-olah itu ide paling konyol yang pernah ada.

"Bukan Quidditch. Aku mengusulkan agar kita terbang dan lihat siapa yang bisa menangkap Snitch terlebih dahulu!" kata Sirius bersemangat, melemparkan sebuah sapu kepada Lily. Itu sapu Nimbus 500.

"Kau yakin sengaja melemparkan untukku sapu sebagus ini?"

"Itu sapu cadangan James," kata Sirius, memberi isyarat pada sapu yang dipegangnya, sebuah Nimbus 800.

"Menurutku tidak adil kau menggunakan sapu yang lebih cepat untuk melawan seorang perempuan."

Sirius tertawa.

"Ah, Lily, berhubung aku yang mengusulkan permainannya, aku punya keuntungan memilih sapu. Ada kebun yang luas yang biasa kami gunakan bermain Quidditch di luar."

Pasrah, Lily mengikuti Sirius menuruni tangga. Di bawah, mereka melihat James sedang menggendong tas besar merah jambu di punggungnya.

"Gagah sekali, Prongs," ejek Sirius.

James menyipitkan mata padanya dan bergumam, "Aku benci cewekmu." Sebelum menaiki tangga, dia tersenyum pada Lily. "Jangan merusak barang-barangku!" teriaknya.

Sirius memutar matanya. Dia dan Lily keluar dan mengikuti sebuah jalur yang membawa mereka ke sebuah kebun yang sangat luas dengan pagar tanaman yang tinggi.

"Apa dia memang mempunyai segala sesuatu?" gumam Lily, memandang berkeliling lapangan yang luas itu. Sirius memutar matanya, setuju dengan Lily, sebelum membuka kotak yang dibawanya dan mengambil Snitch.

"Baik, ini peraturannya. Dilarang menjatuhkan satu sama lain dari sapunya. Kita bermain sampai Snitch-nya tertangkap. Area permainan adalah seluruh wilayah tanah keluarga Potter. Setuju?"

Lily mengangguk dan menaiki sapunya.

"Siap?" teriak Sirius dari sisi lain lapangan. Dia melepaskan Snitch yang langsung terbang dan menghilang dari pandangan. Sirius menghitung mundur dari sepuluh. "Dua... satu... MULAI!"

Lily menjejak tanah dan merasakan angin meniup rambutnya. Dia sebetulnya bisa terbang dengan cukup baik, tetapi dia lebih suka melakukan kegiatan dalam ruangan. Dia terbang mengelilingi lapangan, memandang sekitarnya, tetapi dilihatnya Sirius terbang menuju arah berlawanan.

"Kirim kembang api kalau kau menemukannya!" teriak Sirius dari balik bahunya.

Lily memutar matanya. Hanya Sirius yang menginginkan kembang api. Lily terbang ke arah yang dilihatnya dituju Snitch tadi, yang tidak diperhatikan Sirius. Dia terbang di bagian depan rumah keluarga Potter, dan mengernyit, mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Saat itu sedang liburan musim dingin, di Hogwarts penuh salju. Kenapa mereka bisa memakai celana pendek di luar ruangan, yang tidak ada matahari, dan terasa seperti musim panas? Dia memutuskan untuk menanyai James nanti, tidak ingin kalah dari Sirius, atau dia akan memanfaatkannya untuk menantangnya seumur hidup, seperti dia mengejeknya tentang bagaimana cewek-cewek tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunuya lebih baik dari para cowok.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian, mereka masih belum menemukan Snitch. Mereka beristirahat sejenak ketika makan siang: Lily dan Sirius tak hentinya saling melempar tatapan persaingan, sementara James berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari Hestia. Usai makan siang, Sirius dan Lily bisa dikatakan sudah menjelajahi hampir seluruh rumah. Lily bahkan sudah menaiki sapunya di dalam ruang makan sendirian, terbang di dalam rumah dan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dia mengerling jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan saat itu pukul lima sore, dan mendesah. Dia menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk mencari Snitch. Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah titik terbang ke arahnya, yang ternyata itu Sirius.

"Ada tanda-tandanya?" tanya Sirius penuh harap.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan dia menyerah, tetapi kemudian dilihanya sesuatu yang berkilat tak jauh dari bahu Sirius. Dia terbang mengelilingi Sirius mengejar kilatan itu, hampir bisa merasakan Sirius mengikutinya. Keduanya menukik ketika Snitch terbang turun, membelok ke kebun belakang dekat kolam renang, lalu menuju bangunan rumah. Lily nyaris tercebur ke dalam kolam, dia naik tepat pada waktunya, tetapi jari-jari kakinya masih menyetuh air. Dia mengikuti Snitch ke dalam rumah, tetapi Sirius masuk mendahuluinya. Menjerit dan tertawa, keduanya terbang di dalam rumah mengejar Snitch, mengikutinya ke lantai atas. Daniel, yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, berteriak waspada ketika mereka berdesing melewatinya. Snitch masuk ke kamar James dan keduanya ikut masuk. Sirius memberi isyarat agar Lily turun dari sapunya, dan dia sendiri juga turun, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pintu agar menutup, mengurung Snitch di kamar itu.

"Kita berlomba mendapatkannya, tanpa sapu," seringai Sirius.

Lily memutar matanya. Secara manual? Mudah sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, dia pernah hidup sebagai Muggle.

"MULAI!" teriak Sirius.

Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur, melompat-lompat untuk meraihnya. Lily memanjat meja. Snitch melayang-layang menyentuh langit-langit dekat lemari. Sirius berlari, mencoba memanjat lemari, tetapi terjatuh keras. Tertawa, Lily meletakkan kakinya di pegangan pintu lemari, dan memanjatnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambar Snitch, tetapi kemudian menjerit ketika Sirius menarik terbuka pintu lemari, membuat Lily, yang bergelantungan di sana, terdorong mundur.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" jeritnya marah.

Sirius terbahak dan mulai memanjat rak-rak di dalam lemari. Kesal, Lily mengayunkan tubuhnya dan, dengan kepuasan mendalam, pintu mulai menutup. Sirius menjerit seperti anak perempuan yang membuat Lily senang, dan melompat dari lemari seolah-olah lemari itu terbakar. Dia menggeram ketika Lily mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih Snitch.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hestia.

Teriakan di kamar James rupanya terdengar sampai ke kamar Lily, tempat Hestia dan James berada, James sedang mengecat kuku Hestia. Seharian ini James mendapatkan "pelajaran privat" tentang seni melukis kuku, mengeritingkan rambut, meluruskan rambut, dan merias wajah. Kini dia juga tersentak mendengar teriakan itu.

"Lily," ujarnya khawatir. Dia berlari ke kamarnya sendiri, diikuti Hestia, yang cat kukunya belum sepenuhnya kering. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan tampaklah Lily yang sedang duduk lantai dan Sirius yang menari mengitarinya, menggenggam Snitch.

"Ada apa?" tanya James, berusaha menahan tawanya sembari menarik Lily berdiri.

"Cowok tololmu itu," kata Lily, mendelik pada Hestia, yang mengernyit pada Sirius. "Aku sedang bergantung pada pintu lemari dan dia menarik rambutku, lalu menggelitikiku sampai terjatuh, dan menyambar Snitch."

Sirius nyengir senang.

"Semuanya sah dalam cinta dan perang, Sayang."

"Aku tak percaya kau menarik rambutku," kata Lily, menyentuh rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Rambutnya terasa seolah akan lepas dari kepalanya. "Dan dengan keras, kalau boleh kutambahkan."

James tertawa tanpa suara seraya menguraikan rambut Lily, yang menggeram.

"Rasanya akan lebih enak," kata James.

Sirius, mencoba berdamai dengan Lily, berlari kepadanya dan menariknya dalam pelukan yang meremukkan tulang.

"Sirius! Lepaskan!" Lily tersedak.

Sirius menggelengkan kepala dan memutar-mutarnya, membuat Lily menjerit. James secara protektif melepaskan Lily dari Sirius dan menggosok punggungnya, membantunya bernapas. Sirius menjulurkan lidahnya pada James dan mendekati Hestia.

"Sangat berkilau," pujinya, memandang jari-jari tangan dan kaki Hestia. Lily medengar James mengerang dan menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kasihan, James pasti nelangsa.

"Cantik, kan?" pekik Hestia, menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya supaya cahaya mengenainya dari berbagai sisi.

"Kuku kakimu sedikit berantakan," komentar Lily, memandang kaki Hestia.

"James!" jerit Hestia.

James menghela napas. Diambilnya botol cat kuku dari sakunya dan berusaha memperbaiki kuku kaki Hestia. Puas dengan hasilnya, Hestia menepuk kepala James seperti menepuk kepala anjing dan berkata, "Anak baik."

James menyipitkan mata pada Sirius, yang menyeringai.

"Aku harus bermain Quidditch, dan kau mengecat kuku!"

James mendelik pada sahabatnya.

"Aku benci padamu."

"Apa barusan? Kau cinta padaku? Ooh, Prongsie, aku juga cinta padamu!" kata Sirius gembira, melempar dirinya pada James. James memutar matanya, kendati sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya tanpa bisa ditahan. Sialan, Sirius, bisa segila ini. Hestia mendekati Lily dan melingkarkan tangan padanya.

"Cowokmu parah soal cewek," katanya. Lily tertawa.

"Aneh, kau akan mengira dia cukup bagus soal rambut mengingat mungkin saja itu yang mereka berdua lakukan di waktu luang mereka."

Hestia nyengir padanya seraya mengawasi Sirius, yang berlagak menatap James sendu dengan pernyataan James barusan dan memeluknya. James berusaha keras menahan tawana.

"Sori, Bung, aku sudah ada yang punya," kata James, mengedip pada Lily.

"Oh, aku bisa menanganinya," kata Sirius, menyeringai kurang ajar pada Lily.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba," kata Hestia, memutar matanya.

"Hestia sayang! Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak percaya aku bisa menangani Bunga-Lily? Cowokmu sendiri?" Sirius berlagak tersinggung, dan pura-pura pingsan.

Pintu terbuka dan Emily melangkah masuk.

"Lily. James."

Lily memandang James dengan mata lebar, terintimidasi oleh ekspresi Emily yang begitu serius, pertama kali Lily melihatnya demikian. James menghampiri Lily, menggenggam tangannya untuk meyakinkan, dan keduanya mengikuti Emily.

"Sampai nanti, Prongsie!" teriak Sirius, meniupkan ciuman untuk James.

James berpura-pura menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Lily berlagak muntah. Terkekeh, James meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lily, memberinya pelukan satu tangan. Mereka mengikuti Emily menuju kamar orang tua James. Daniel sedang duduk di tempat tidur, telinganya memerah melihat Lily dan James masuk. Dia meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya ketika Emily duduk di sebelahnya. Lily duduk di kursi roda, sementara James duduk di tempat tidur di seberang orang tuanya.

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu," Emily memulai dengan formal. Lily melarikan tangannya di rambutnya dengan cara yang persis seperti James. Emily membersihkan kerongkongannya, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Dia memberi suaminya pandangan memohon, yang menghela napas dan menyentuh rambut berantakannya.

"Kami tahu kalian sudah berkencan cukup lama sekarang," kata Daniel. "Dan... yah, kami paham kalian sudah tujuh belas tahun lebih, tetapi... er... kalian tahu, ketika dua orang saling menyukai, mereka bisa mengekspresikannya secara fisik..." Suaranya menghilang bersamaan dengan telinganya berubah merah.

"APA MUM DAN DAD SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN SEKS DENGAN KAMI?" teriak James, suaranya terlalu tinggi beberapa oktaf, wajahnya sudah lebih merah daripada Lily. Lily sendiri menunduk memandang pangkuannya, rambutnya terjutai menutupi wajahnya, merasakan sensasi panas di perut dan wajahnya. "CUKUP, _PLEASE_!"

Emily menatap James dengan ekspresi tegas. "James, kau lebih dewasa sekarang, sudah saatnya kau tahu... "

"Mum, aku sudah tahu tentang itu! Aku tahu bagaimana segala sesuatunya bekerja!" teriak James. Emily mengerjap pada Lily. James melanjutkan dengan gagap, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Maksudku... kami... tidak... kami belum... maksudku..." James terbatuk. Saat itu Lily memutuskan untuk mengambil alih.

"Kami belum... yah... er... yeah..."

Emily dan Daniel tampak lebih rileks.

"Melakukannya?" Daniel menyelesaikan kalimat itu untuk Lily, yang merasa wajahnya melompati beberapa tahapan warna dengan langsung menjadi nyaris ungu.

"Yeah. Berzina. Tidak," gumamnya. Emily dan Daniel meledak tertawa.

"Berzina?" tawa Emily.

Lily semakin memerah.

"Yah, saya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan!" lengkingnya, berpaling meminta bantuan pada James, tetapi yang ditatap hanya duduk membeku, luar biasa malu.

"Berhubungan seks?" saran Emily, tetapi disela oleh deham marah James. "Oh, yang benar saja, James. Dewasalah." Dia memutar mata. Lily tersenyum gugup dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Kami tidak bermaksud membuat kalian malu, hanya saja... kau mengenakan pakaian James pagi ini, jadi aku mengira..." Dia terdiam, memandang Lily meminta maaf.

Lily mengangguk mengerti tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Keheningan yang canggung dipecahkan oleh dehaman James.

"Bisakah kami pergi?"

"Yeah, tentu saja!" kata Daniel sama canggungnya.

James berdiri dengan cepat, meraih tangan Lily dan menyeretnya keluar. Keduanya menuju kamar Lily yang, syukurlah, kosong. Begitu pintu tertutup, Lily terkikik keras.

"Itu tadi aneh sekali!"

Senyum James membelah wajahnya yang masih merah jambu.

"Lebih dari aneh," katanya.

Lily menjadi dua kali lebih histeris. James meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Lily untuk menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Lily cukup tenang untuk berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Pegangan James di pinggang Lily sedikit menegang, dan dia menariknya agar lebih dekat padanya.

"Tentang apa yang mereka katakan," bisik James, bercanda. Wajah Lily merona.

"Oh, tutup mulut, James!"

"Bercanda, Lils."

"Aku ingin bertanya, Potter."

"Ya, Evans?" tanya James, memainkan senyum di mulutnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada salju di rumahmu?"

"Oh, kami memantrainya supaya hangat ketika aku pulang kali ini," James mengangkat bahu. Lily mengangguk. "Ada alasan tertentu kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Yah, tadinya aku berharap, mengingat aku begitu seksi, kau berpikir tentang itu," James mengedip. Lily memutar matanya.

"Sekali lagi, tutup mulut, James!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka turun saat makan malam dan melihat dekorasinya sudah bertambah. Ada pohon yang luar biasa besar, tingginya mencapai langit-langit, di tengah rumah tepat di depan ruang makan. Emily dan Daniel belum tiba. Sirius mendadak mendorong Hestia ke sudut ruangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sirius?" protes Hestia. Sirius mendorongnya ke sudut yang janggal di dinding.

"Oh, lihat! _M_ _istletoe_! Kebetulan sekali!"

Lily tertawa. Hestia memutar matanya.

"Hanya berlaku kalau tidak disengaja, Sirius."

"Ini tidak disengaja!"

"Tidak, kau mendorongku ke sini!"

"Yah, aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu, kalau begitu!"

"Masuk akal sekali," kata James sarkastis.

"James, kukira kau butuh sapu tangan untuk menyeka sarkasme yang menetes dari dagumu," kata Daniel, melemparkan selembar tisu pada James ketika dia masuk, membuat Lily mendengus. James tertawa dan melempar tisu itu kembali pada ayahnya. Emily menyusul masuk dan tersenyum pada Lily.

"Kau duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak suka duduk di sebelah Sirius. Aku tidak tahan dengan kerakusannya." Emily menggelengkan kepala seolah-olah sedang mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang cara Sirius makan. Lily tertawa.

Sirius cemberut ketika berkata pada Emily, "Anda tidak mungkin serius!" Namun berikutnya dia menambahkan, "Saya kira Anda tidak tahan karena saya luar biasa seksi, sedangkan Anda menyadari bahwa faktanya Anda sudah menikah dan tidak bisa berkencan dengan saya, jadi Anda tidak tahan sakit hati." Dia pun duduk dengan berisik di kursinya, memberikan kedipan menggoda pada Emily.

"Padfoot, tidak boleh mempermainkan ibuku."

"Tapi, Prongsie...!"

"Itu sudah final."

"Wow, kau galak sekali. Aku suka."

"Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, Pads."

"Ya, Prongs, aku memang merasakan getaran mendengar kata-katamu yang tajam itu."

Lily dan Hestia mendengus bersamaan, sedangakan Daniel dan Emily bertukar pandang sebal, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri adu mulut antara anak mereka dengan sahabatnya.

"Dan coba pikirkan, kau akan tidur di kamar yang sama denganku malam ini."

"Jangan coba-coba denganku, Prongs."

"Aku yakin kau akan kesulitan menahan dorongannya."

"Yeah, aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan di tempat tidur denganmu."

"Aku yakin itu. Aku memang menarik."

"Betul sekali. Rambut, mata, tinggi, otot. Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Nah, giliranmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentangku."

"Oh, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku. Rambut yang indah, mata abu-abu... itu tak tertahankan."

"Benar, kan? Tak mengherankan aku menjadi cowok paling seksi di Hogwarts."

"Siapa, aku? Yeah, aku tahu."

"Bukan, aku!"

"Apa? Kau sudah _melihat_ -ku?"

"Baik, kita hentikan ini sekarang," kata Daniel canggung. "Kukira kita bicara dengan orang yang salah," dia menambahkan dengan suara pelan pada Emily, yang terkekeh. Lily merasa wajahnya merah padam, dan memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada makan malamnya.

"Miss Lily!"

Ternyata Alan yang memanggil. Dia meletakkan makanan penutup di depan Lily, lalu menyihir makanan penutup untuk yang lainnya juga. Sebelum menghilang, dia meletakkan setangkai bunga lili di sebelah piring Lily.

"Oh, gombal sekali! Luar biasa!" seru Hestia, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengambil bunga lili itu. Lily mendongak dan mendapati Daniel sedang tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, saya percaya pada Anda," katanya. Daniel tersenyum lebar, lalu memandang istrinya puas. Saat mereka sudah selesai, Emily berdiri penuh wibawa.

"Naiklah ke tempat tidur, kalian semua. Selamat malam Natal! Aku menyuruh kalian tidur sekarang karena aku tahu James akan membangunkan kalian pagi-pagi sekali besok," katanya, tersenyum sayang pada putranya. "Dia suka sekali Natal," tambahnya, menjawab ekspresi kebingungan Lily dan Hestia. "Selamat tidur!"

"Selamat tidur, wanita pujaanku," kata Sirius, membungkuk pada Emily. Daniel menyeringai selagi Emily memutar matanya.

"Ayo, Pads," ajak James, menyambar rambut Sirius.

"Prongsie, jangan rambut!" teriak Sirius, melepaskan tangan James dengan keras seraya mencoba merapikan rambutnya. "HESTIA!" panggilnya dengan suara keras sekali, membuat Hestia, yang berdiri persis di belakangnya, tersentak.

"Tidak perlu BERTERIAK, Sirius," gerutunya pelan, menggosok telinganya.

Lily tertawa dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya. Di aula, Sirius memberi Hestia kecupan singkat selamat malam, sebelum menuju kamar James.

"Aku menunggu, Prongsie," panggilnya menggoda. Lily terkikik.

"Selamat tidur," kata James, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lily. Lily menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur."

oOOOo

* * *

"PAGI!"

Lily terduduk dengan cepat mendengar suara James. Dia melihat jam di atas mejanya yang menunjukkan saat itu masih pukul lima pagi.

"James Potter, kau cowok brengsek sombong, keluar dari kamarku! Aku sedang berusaha tidur!" geramnya.

James tertawa riang dan mengangkat Lily dengan lengannya, menggendongnya seperti pengantin, dan berputar-putar gembira. "Turunkan aku!" jerit Lily, meninju bahu James. James menurunkannya sambil terkekeh. Lily terhuyung akibat keseimbangannya yang belum pulih benar setelah bangun sepagi ini, sedikit pusing.

"SELAMAT NATAL!" teriaknya gembira. Dia mencium Lily penuh semangat, dan anehnya, Lily mendapati dirinya balas menciumnya dengan terlalu banyak energi untuk ukuran pukul lima pagi.

"Selamat Natal," katanya, menggosok matanya.

"Oke. Jadi, Sirius sedang berpakaian, dan kau sudah bangun. HESTIA!"

"APA?" desis Hestia, turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekatinya.

"Oke, kalian semua sudah bangun sekarang. Ayo! Ini Natal!" kata James riang, menarik tangan Lily, yang tangan satunya menarik Hestia, dan mereka semua menuju kamar James. "PADFOOT!"

"Oh, tutup mulut, Prongs," gumam Sirius, keluar dari kamar mandi dalam baju tidurnya, menggosok matanya.

"HADIAH!"

"JAM LIMA PAGI!"

"HADIAH!"

"Oh, sialan," gerutu Sirius, cengingan menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau duluan."

Masih tersenyum gembira seraya memegang tangan Lily, James berlari keluar pintu. Sirius menyambar Hestia, yang melepaskan tangan Lily tepat pada waktunya, untuk menyelamatkannya dari kehebohan James saat membuka hadiah-hadiah.

"Trims," Hestia tersenyum lebar. Sirius mengedip.

"Selamat Natal." Dan dia pun menunduk untuk mencium kekasihnya, lalu mundur lagi, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Hestia ikut tersenyum dan mencubit dagunya.

"Kau manis sekali. Ayo, sebelum Lily membunuh James."

"Aku tidak akan terkejut. Bahkan Moony suatu ketika pernah harus memantrainya."

Di bawah, mereka mendapati Lily sedang duduk dengan kaki bersilang di lantai, menonton James, yang sedang membuka hadiah-hadiahnya dengan bersemangat, dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. James sudah terbungkus sobekan-sobekan kertas, secara harfiah, yang memenuhi rambutnya, seluruh lantai, dan pangkuannya. Emily dan Daniel duduk di sofa, menonton James dengan ekspresi sama gelinya. Sirius dan Hestia duduk di sebelah Lily, yang menjaga jarak dengan pacarnya yang sinting itu.

"LUAR BIASA!" pekik James, melihat apa yang dikirim Remus untuknya. Sebuah buku tentang mantra-mantra untuk lelucon dan keonaran. Dia mendongak pada Lily, yang memasang ekspresi tidak setuju di wajahnya, dan meleletkan lidah padanya. Kadang-kadang dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Peter mengiriminya satu kotak besar dari _Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas_ , yang selalu dipandang James. Dia bereaksi sama terhadap semua hadiah yang dibukanya, termasuk sekantong besar produk Zonko dan permen Honeydukes dari Gwenog, Alice, dan Hestia, serta sapu terbang baru dan sweter dari orang tuanya. Mereka membelikannya Komet Dua Enam Puluh. Bahkan orang tua Lily mengiriminya hadiah, begitu juga Petunia. Lily terkesiap ketika James membacakan pengirimnya. Dengan gugup James merobek kertas yang membungkus hadiah kecil itu, dan wajahnya berubah merah, menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegahnya tertawa.

"Apa yang dia kirimkan padamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" kata James geli, menyimpan hadiah itu di kantongnya.

Lily menyipitkan mata padanya. Dia akan mencari tahu nanti. Sekarang tinggal dua hadiah James yang belum dibuka, dari Sirius dan Lily. James meraih hadiah dari Sirius terlebih dahulu, merobek kertas pembungkusnya bersemangat, dan tampaklah sebuah buku.

"Kita sudah meninggalkan tradisi, kan, sobat?"

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Baca sampulnya."

Seringai lebar membelah wajah James seraya membaca, " _Cara-Cara Memikat Penyihir Perempuan_."

Sirius bisa merasakan semua perempuan dalam ruangan itu mendelik padanya.

"Menurutku sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mewariskannya," kilahnya seraya mengangkat bahu, membuatnya mendapatkan tinju dari Hestia. James tertawa.

"Brilian, sobat."

"Aku tahu. Akhirnya kau akan tahu kenapa McGonagall takluk padaku."

Daniel tersedak tehnya, sedangkan Lily meledak tertawa. James meraih hadiah dari Lily dan membukanya, yang ternyata berisi alat pemanggang roti, dan tertawa.

"Itu bukan hadiah yang sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri," Lily tersenyum lebar. James berpaling padanya dengan mata bercahaya.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Nanti. Di atas."

"AMBILLAH!"

"Tidak." Lily mencubit pipi James yang merengut. "Sabar itu bernilai."

"Aku tidak seperti itu. "

"Selalu ada saat pertama untuk segala sesuatunya. Jadi, siapa berikutnya?" Lily cepat-cepat bertanya sebelum James bisa mengatakan hal lain.

"GILIRANKU!" pekik Hestia. Sirius menoleh waspada.

"Hestia nyaris sama parahnya dengan James saat Natal," Lily menjelaskan, nyengir.

Sirius memukulkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya sendiri seraya mengerang, "Bagaimana bisa aku berakhir dengan orang-orang ini?"

James dan Hestia mengembuskan napas.

"Tapi kau mencintai kami!" kata James, mencengkeram dadanya. Sirius meniupkan ciuman padanya, dan James menangkapnya lalu menyimpannya di saku.

"Kukira mereka ingin bertukar kelompok, Hestia," komentar Lily.

Hestia mengangguk serius. Detik berikutnya dia berteriak, "AKU CUP REMUS!"

" _No way_!"

"Baik, kita akan lihat siapa yang akan dia pilih," Hestia nyengir, ditingkahi dengusan Lily. Dipelototi Sirius dan James, dia menambahkan, "Tak apa, kami oke-oke saja dengan cinta terlarang kalian." Dicubitnya dagu Sirius. James dan Sirius mendengus dan duduk lebih tegak.

"Bukan gay."

"Yep. _N_ _o way_."

"Ookeee, tentuu saajaaa..." kata Daniel. James mendelik pada ayahnya.

"Silakan, Hestia," kata Emily, dengan tegas mengabaikan James dan ayahnya.

Hestia menarik hadiah-hadiahnya dengan gembira, dan mendapatkan sekotak permen Honeydukes dari Peter dan Remus, satu set besar perlengkapan rias dan kosmetik dari James (yang membuatnya terbahak), seperangkat alat jurnalisme profesional dari Gwenog, Alice, dan Lily, beberapa barang dari orang tuanya, gelang cantik dari keluarga Potter, dan yang terakhir, jepit rambut mewah dari Sirius. Hestia terkesiap melihat jepit rambut tersebut. Sirius mengambilnya dan memasangkannya di rambut Hestia. Hestia menatapnya dengan mata berlinang air mata dan Sirius memberinya kecupan kilat pada hidungnya.

Berikutnya giliran Sirius. Keluarganya tidak mengiriminya apa-apa, dan dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tetapi Lily melihat senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya setelah itu. Dia memandang James, yang mengawasi Sirius dengan khawatir. Kendati demikian, hadiah berikutnya yang dibukanya, yang ternyata dari Lily, membuatnya tertawa, lupa tentang keluarganya. Lily telah mengiriminya sebuah wadah makanan anjing, dengan nama Sirius di salah satu sisinya, berisi beberapa produk Zonko dan coklat Honeydukes. Tertimbun di bawah benda-benda dari Zonko dan Honeydukes, ada sebuah kotak kecil, yang dibuka Sirius dengan bersemangat. Isinya kalung anjing dengan rantai perak bertuliskan, _jika ditemukan, jangan lupa beri makan_. Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak dan maju untuk memeluk Lily sambil mengucapkan, "Trims, Bunga-Lily."

Lily membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Sirius meneruskan membuka hadiahnya. Remus membelikannya jaket kulit, yang ditatapnya bangga dan dipakainya. Pas sekali. Peter memberinya buku perawatan anjing, yang sekali lagi membuatnya tertawa. Dari James, beberapa buah kunci.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sebagai ganti atas fakta bahwa Sirius tidak mendapatkan hadiah apa pun dari orang tuanya, Emily dan Daniel menghadiahinya sebuah sweter yang mirip sekali dengan sweter James, bergambar makanan. Lily tersenyum melihat mata Sirius berkaca-kaca ketika mengangkat sweter itu. Kalau ada yang pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang keluarga, Sirius-lah orangnya. Hadiah terakhir yang dibuka Sirius adalah pemberian Hestia, sebuah foto sederhana Hestia yang duduk di pangkuan Sirius, keduanya tertawa dan mengobrol, dengan kata-kata _I love you_ terukir di bingkainya. Sirius menciumnya sekilas namun penuh semangat.

"Nah, untuk apa ini?" tanyanya pada James, melambai-lambaikan kunci itu di depan wajah James, yang menghela napas.

"Kita akan lihat setelah Lily membuka hadiahnya."

Sirius memberi Lily pandangan yang menyruhnya bergegas, dan Lily, nyengir, mulai membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Yang pertama dari kedua orang tuanya, sepasang sepatu bot yang sudah diidamkannya sejak berusia dua belas tahun. Berseru kegirangan, dia memakainya. Hadiah berikutnya dari Hestia, sebuah album foto.

"Lihat-lihatnya nanti saja, Sirius bisa mati penasaran kalau kau melihat sekarang," saran Hestia, memutar mata pada kekasihnya, yang melompat-lompat di tempat duduknya.

Lily nyengir dan meletakkan album itu. Hadiah berikutnya dari Gwenog dan Alice, sebuah buku yang membuatnya tertawa, berjudul _Bagaimana Mengontrol Pacar Lelakimu_. James ternganga. Tertawa, Lily meletakkan buku itu dan mengambil hadiah dari Sirius. Takut-takut dibukanya pembungkus itu, berisi kotak beludru kecil.

"Sirius Black, kalau kau melamarnya, aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Hestia, membuat Sirius tertawa.

Lily, tersenyum, membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi cincin perak dengan hiasan bunga lili, di dalamnya terukir tulisan _Bunga-Lily_. Dia pun tertawa dan memakainya di jari manisnya. Hadiah berikutnya dari Emily dan Daniel, sebuah piring dengan tulisan _I love you_ , dan sebuah kotak beludru, lagi.

"Kenapa semua orang melamar kekasihku?" seru James.

Emily dan Daniel tertawa. Kotak itu ternyata berisi gelang emas berlapis berlian.

"Itu buatan goblin. Kauperhatikan kilau cemerlangnya?" kata Daniel. Lily memandangnya dan Emily dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Daniel mengangkat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

Lily tersenyum padanya. Tinggal dua hadian lagi. Dia meraih salah satunya.

"Kenapa punyaku terakhir?" protes James.

Lily mengabaikannya. Dia tak punya ide siapa yang memberikan hadiah itu padanya, yang ternyata berupa sebuah pigura berisi foto Muggle dua anak perempuan memakai tutu, dan ada tulisan _Saudara_ di atasnya. Lily tersenyum memandang dirinya dan Petunia tersenyum lebar pada kamera. Sebuah pesan ditempelkan pada bagian belakang pigura itu.

.  
 _Lily,_ _kau tetaplah adikku, apapun yang terjadi._ _Maaf untuk semuanya, semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Salam sayang,_ _Petunia.  
_.

Lily mengusap butiran air mata yang lolos dari matanya, dan menyimpan pesan itu di belakang foto di dalam pigura. James menatapnya penasaran. Lily ganti mengambil hadiah terakhir, dari James, namun detik berikutnya hadiah itu lenyap dari tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu," perintah James. Lily mengerang.

"Aku benci kejutan!"

"Aku tak peduli, pejamkan matamu."

Lily mendesah, tetapi mematuhinya. Mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya dan melenguh.

"Jangan buka matamu!" kuak James. Lily tetap menutup matanya, menahan dorongan untuk membukanya, sampai James berkata, "Oke, buka sekarang."

Lily menunduk, melihat sebuah kalung berbandul hati di lehernya. Dibukanya bandul itu, dan dia melihat foto dirinya dan James.

"Terima kasih," katanya seraya tersenyum.

James balas tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sekarang, boleh aku melihat hadiahku?"

"AKU DULUAN!" teriak Sirius, melompat maju. James tertawa dan berdiri, mengangguk ke arah pintu.

"Ya, baiklah, Pads. Ke sini."

Hestia buru-buru membuntuti keduanya keluar. Lily hendak mengikuti, tetapi dihalangi oleh Emily, yang muncul di depannya, memandang bandul kalungnya. Mata Emily berkaca-kaca, tersenyum bahagia padanya, sebelum mendorongnya ke arah James dan Sirius menghilang.

"AKU CINTA PADAMU, PRONGSIE!"

Suara Sirius terdengar ketika Lily tiba di luar. Sirius sedang berdiri di samping sebuah sepeda motor besar dengan ekspresi gembira di wajahnya. James nyengir. Sirius memeluknya antusias hingga James terguling ke tanah.

"AKU SELALU MENGINGINKAN INI!" teriak Sirius gembira, melompat dari tubuh James, yang juga berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan.

"Aku tahu, Pads."

"Dan benar-benar bisa TERBANG?"

James mengangguk.

"KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TEBAIK YANG PERNAH ADA!"

Lily memperhatikan James sedikit merona dan tersenyum. Sirius menaiki motor itu dan memandang berkeliling. "Ikut?"

"Memangnya muat untuk kita semua?" tanya Hestia.

Sirius memutar matanya, yang berarti ya. Hestia tersenyum lebar, lalu mengambil tempat di depan Sirius, yang mengecup puncak kepalanya. Lily duduk di belakang Sirius, James di belakangnya.

"SANDWICH LILY!" teriak Sirius, menyenderkan badan ke belakang.

Lily menjerit ketika James mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Lily. Terlintas di pikiran Lily, betapa banyak gadis yang akan rela mati untuk berada di posisinya, dengan Sirius Black dan James Potter menjepitnya hingga nyaris mati.

"Tak bisa napas!" Lily tersedak.

Sirius tertawa jahat sebelum menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Siap?"

Dia pun memutar motornya. Lily menjerit, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sirius, yang menoleh ke belakang seraya mengedip dan berkata, "Hati-hati saja, Bunga-Lily. Tak ingin Prongs salah paham."

Lily memutar matanya dan menyodok tulang belikat Sirius.

"Tutup mulut dan JALANKAN."

Sirius mencibir dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Pegangan, Hestia sayang."

Hestia berpegangan pada setang, tangannya di sebelah tangan Sirius. Tangan James melingkari pinggang Lily, berpegang padanya. Lily merasakan sensasi jungkir balik yang familiar di perutnya. Sirius menekan pedal gas, dan sepeda motor terdorong ke depan dengan deruman keras. Sekali lagi Sirius menekan pedalnya, dan motor itu terbang. Mereka semua menjerit ketika motor itu naik. Lily berpegang lebih erat pada Sirius. Begitu mereka stabil di angkasa, Lily dapat merasakan adrenalinnya mengalir deras.

"Ini luar biasa!" teriaknya mengatasi kebisingan.

Sirius mengangguk antusias. Saat mereka sudah cukup tinggi, mereka keluar dari lingkaran mantra yang melingkupi rumah keluarga Potter, dan mendapati diri mereka terjebak di tengah salju. Karena masih mengenakan baju tidur, mereka menggigil. Lily tidur masih dengan seragam James, sementara Hestia dan James mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Sirius sedikit beruntung, dia masih mengenakan jaket bulunya, tetapi hanya bercelana pendek.

"AKU MEMBEKU, PADS! TURUN LAGI!" teriak James.

"SENANG MENDENGARNYA, PRONGS!" Sirius balas berteriak, tetapi pada saat bersamaan dia menerbangkan motornya lebih rendah sehingga mereka tidak terlalu dekat dengan awan. "Aku suka ini!" Sirius berpaling pada James, memberinya senyum tulus penuh persaudaraan padanya. Lily ikut tersenyum melihatnya. _Hanya para_ _Marauder_ , pikirnya.

Mereka kembali ke rumah siang hari, setelah mengejar burung-burung, mengajaknya berlomba, dan menyihir bola salju kepada Muggle-Muggle yang tidak curiga (mereka menggunakan Buster Tidak Tampak pada motor) yang hanya bisa memandang berkeliling mencari dari mana bola salju itu datang. Keempatnya bisa menahan hawa dingin setelah beberapa saat, dan ketika mereka memasuki area rumah keluarga Potter, di bawah terik matahari, Lily menggigil, baru menyadari betapa kedinginannya dia. Emily dan Daniel berdiri di beranda, mengawasi motor itu terbang mendekat.

"Kalian keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu!" lengking Emily. "Kalian bisa mati kedinginan!"

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan kalau itu terjadi? Apa yang bisa Anda lakukan tanpa saya?" kata Sirius dramatis, berlutut di depan Emily, yang berusaha keras melawan godaan untuk tersenyum, tapi gagal. Sebagai gantinya, dia memutar matanya, menepuk kepala Sirius, dan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti suaminya yang terkekeh dan memberi Sirius tatapan mengancam main-main.

"Jauh-jauh dari istriku," katanya dengan nada mengancam, tetapi efeknya gagal karena dia menyeringai.

Sirius membungkuk padanya, membuat Daniel terus tertawa ketika masuk. Setibanya di dalam, Sirius dan Hestia mandi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Lily dan James mengantre kamar mandi. James memasuki kamar Lily, langsung merangkul pinggang Lily.

"Selamat Natal, Sayang," bisiknya di telinganya, lantas menciumi rahangnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat Natal, James."

"Aku ingin hadiahku sekarang," kata James keras kepala, duduk di ujung tempat tidur, memejamkan matanya, dan menengadahkan tangannya. Lily memutar matanya dan menuju kopernya untuk menarik sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada James.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya."

James mengabaikannya, membuka kotak di tangannya, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Aku membuatnya waktu kita tinggal di rumahku. Kuharap kau suka," bisik Lily.

James tersenyum lebar padanya. "Lils... ini luar biasa."

Kotak itu berisi sebutir kristal, ditanami foto sihir Lily dan James yang sedang berdansa di pesta ulang tahun Remus. Keduanya berdansa pelan. James mengawasi dirinya dalam foto membisikkan sesuatu pada Lily, yang tersenyum dan mengangguk. Itu waktu dia mengajak Lily kencan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Lily tersenyum. "Aku punya sumber-sumber."

James berdiri, meletakkan kristal itu dengan hati-hati, dan merengkuh wajah Lily dalam genggamannya, meletakkan keningnya sendiri di kening Lily.

"Kau, Lily Evans, benar-benar sebuah misteri."

Sekali lagi Lily tersenyum, dan sudah hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba saja bibirnya sibuk sekali. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher James dan mendorong dirinya lebih dekat padanya. James meletakkan satu tangannya di rambut Lily, memeluknya erat. Keduanya memisahkan diri dan saling pandang, bertukar senyum.

"Misteri yang bagus, kuharap."

"Yang terbaik," bisik James, sebelum mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya sekali lagi.


	16. Chapter 14: Lolongan

**BAB 14 LOLONGAN  
.**

Mereka meninggalkan rumah keluarga Potter beberapa hari kemudian, meskipun dengan berat hati. Lily tidak ingin pergi. Dia senang tinggal di sana. Rasanya seperti di rumah sendiri, bahkan sedikit lebih nyaman dibanding rumahnya sendiri. Emily dan Daniel sama sedihnya melihat Lily pergi.

"Tetapi aku baru saja bertemu denganmu!" Emily menghela napas panjang, memeluk Lily.

Mereka memang akan kembali ke Hogwarts beberapa hari lebih awal untuk membereskan semuanya: beres-beres dan mengerjakan PR liburan. Sirius meninggalkan motornya di rumah keluarga Potter, karena dia tidak diizinkan membawanya ke Hogwarts, yang cukup mengecewakannya. Dia sedang melewatkan waktu penuh air mata untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada motornya, mungkin dengan mencium Hestia di atasnya, ketika Lily berpamitan dengan Mr dan Mrs Potter.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang saya kemari," kata Lily.

"Oh, sudahlah. Datanglah kapan pun kau mau," kata Emily, melepaskan Lily dan menyeka matanya. "Aku cuma senang James mendapatkan seseorang yang begiu sempurna."

Wajah Lily menjadi panas dan dia tersenyum pada Emily.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lily. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi kecuali James tidak pulang ke rumah," gurau Daniel. Lily tersenyum padanya dan memeluknya juga. Daniel balas memeluknya sambil berkedip-kedip menahan jatuhnya air mata. Dia sangat emosional, eh?

"Terima kasih, Dad," kata James dari tempatnya berdiri, lengannya bersilang, di belakang Lily.

"Aku menyayangimu juga, Nak," kata Daniel, merentangkan tangan untuk James, yang, setelah mendelik main-main pada orang tuanya, melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Daniel. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, juga Lily," pesan Daniel, menyeka matanya.

"Dad menangis?" tanya James.

Daniel tertawa terbatuk-batuk. James beralih pada ibunya, yang air matanya mengalir ke wajahnya selagi mengawasi James.

"Kau cepat sekali dewasa," isaknya Emily, memeluk James. "Jaga dirimu." Dia melepaskan anaknya dan mencoba menyisir rambut putranya itu dengan tangan.

"Mum juga. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh dalam penyerangan atau apa pun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian," kata James, menatap kedua orang tuanya serius. Emily dan Daniel tersenyum padanya. Emily menangkupkan tangannya di pipi James. Tiba-tiba Lily merasa dirinya mengganggu acara keluarga.

"Menurutmu kita akan meninggalkan putri kesayangan kita?" kata Daniel, memberi isyarat ke arah Lily, memecah keheningan. James tertawa parau, yang Lily tahu betul bahwa dia hampir menangis. "Kau bertanggung jawab terhadapnya, James."

"Saya bisa menjaga diri sendiri," katanya. James menaikkan alisnya, membuatnya memprotes, "Aku bisa!"

James memeluk bahu Lily dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Tentu kau bisa."

Lily mendengus, dan memandang berkeliling. "Di mana cowokmu?"

James mengacak rambutnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama motornya," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Di mana Hestia?"

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama motor dan Sirius," kata James kaku.

Lily tertawa. Jadi mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Dilihatnya Daniel mendongak canggung, dan Emily ikut tertawa, merangkul pinggang suaminya. Sirius dan Hestia mendekat, wajahnya sedikit merah. Lily batuk-batuk untuk menutupi tawanya.

"Apa kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada motormu?" tanya James, nadanya santai, tetapi Lily bisa mendengar usahanya menahan tawa.

"Secara keseluruhan, ya," Sirius mengedip, membuat Hestia merona. "Dah, Sayang!" Sirius memeluk Emily, yang terkikik dan balas memeluknya. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi," seraya mengecup tangan Emily. Sirius berpaling pada Daniel dan tersenyum, "Dah, Papa Potter!"

Daniel tertawa dan memeluknya juga.

"Jaga dirimu, Sirius," katanya, menepuk punggung putra keduanya itu.

"Dan jaga tingkah lakumu," tambah Emily galak.

"Siapa, aku? Kapan aku tidak menjaga tingkah laku?" balas Sirius kurang ajar. Dia benci perpisahan, jadi biasanya dia menambahkan humor-humor yang bisa membuatnya lebih mudah.

"Ya, Sirius, kau memang contoh terbaik orang-orang yang penuh perasaan," kata Hestia, memutar matanya. Semua orang tertawa. Dia tersenyum pada Emily dan Daniel. "Terima kasih sudah mengundang saya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Daniel. "Mampirlah kemari saat liburan Paskah!"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Lily tahu dia akan ke sana, sekalipun James tidak.

"Selamat tinggal!" seru Lily dari balik bahunya ketika mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Sayang kalian!" James ikut berteriak ketika mereka keluar, dan mendengar balasan samar-samar, "Kami juga menyayangimu," dari orang tuanya. "Yuk?" dia menawarkan tangannya pada Lily, yang menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menerima ulurannya.

"Aku benci ber-Apparate," gumamnya, membawa kopernya dengan tangan satunya. Dia dan James bergandengan tangan erat.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa detik lagi," kata James kepada Sirius dan Hestia, tepat sebelum berputar di tempat.

Setelah sensasi tak nyaman seperti dijejalkan ke dalam lubang sempit, kaki mereka mendarat di jalanan Hogsmeade. Secara otomatis Lily memandang berkeliling, teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kalinya dia di sana. Hestia dan Sirius muncul di dekat mereka, dan bersama-sama, keempatnya menuju kastil. Lily memandang bangunan yang sudah dikenalnya itu dengan sentakan kuat di perutnya. Ini semester terakhirnya di sini.

"Aku tak percaya kita akan meninggalkannya satu semester lagi," bisiknya.

James mengangguk sedih. Mereka naik ke asrama Ketua Murid, sementara Hestia dan Sirius menuju Menara Gryffindor, berjanji untuk menyusul nanti. James berdiri di depan lukisan dan menggumamkan kata kuncinya, dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang familiar itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Lils," James tersenyum lebar.

Lily tertawa. Dia menarik tangan James dan membawanya ke sofa, meninggalkan koper mereka dekat pintu masuk. Dia mendorong James yang kebingungan ke sofa dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah," Lily mendesah puas.

James tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan debar di dadanya, dan mulai memutar-mutar rambut Lily dengan jarinya.

"Jadi, kuasumsikan kau tidak akan tinggal di sini besok malam?" tanya Lily. James menatapnya bingung. "Malam purnama."

Mata James melebar ketika menyadarinya.

"Kalau Moony belum kemari, aku tinggal," katanya. Lily mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan hari ini?"

"Mau keluar?"

James mengangguk senang.

"Pakai jaket berlapis-lapis," katanya, mendorong Lily turun.

Lily terkikik. Ketika mereka sudah mengenakan beberapa lapis jaket, mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor, bergandengan tangan, menuju Aula Depan.

"Ayo ke pohon di dekat danau," ajak James.

"Pohon Marauder yang tidak terkenal itu?"

James nyengir. Pohon itu memang sudah dikenal sebagai milik Marauder sejak mereka kelas satu. Masih bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju halaman kastil.

"Picisan, kata itu selalu membuatku tertawa," Lily terkikik, menambakan satu kata lagi ke dalam daftar kata aneh, yang entah bagaimana mereka akhirnya sampai pada topik itu.

"Picisan," kekeh James, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku suka pelir."

"Bukankah itu... properti cowok?"

James tertawa.

"Maksudmu buah zakar?"

"Shh!" desis Lily, menampar lengan James.

"Lily Evans, apa kau belum dewasa sehingga tak bisa mendengar kata-kata vulgar?" tanya James dengan nada mengejek. Lily memutar matanya,

"Aku bisa mendengar kata-kata vulgar. Aku juga bisa mengucapkannya."

"Benar," dengus James.

Lily berbalik menghadapinya.

"Zakar," katanya.

James mencengkeram dadanya dengan dramatis, membuat Lily memutar matanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Kita harus memainkan zakar," kata James riang. Lily memandangnya waspada. "Tidak! Maksudku bukan berhubungan seks!" ralatnya buru-buru. Lily terkikik. "Permainannya, kau harus mengucapkan kata 'zakar' itu semakin keras setiap kali." Lily menyipitkan mata pada James, yang menghela napas. "Lihat aku dulu. Zakar," bisiknya. Lily tertawa. "Sekarang kauucapkan itu lebih keras daripadaku."

"Zakar," kata Lily dalam bisikan yang lebih keras. James terkekeh.

"Zakar."

"Zakar."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"ZAKAR," teriak James. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon, Lily mencengkeram perutnya, tertawa.

"ZAKAR!" teriak Lily lebih keras. James tertawa berguling-guling.

"ZAKAR!" teriak James, membuat burung-burung di Hutan Terlarang terbang menjauh.

"Oke, kau menang!" Lily tersedak tawanya, mengusap air mata yang keluar saking hebatnya dia tertawa.

"Lily Clare, apa kau menyerah?" tantang James, nyengir menggoda padanya.

Lily menyipitkan padanya sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak, "ZAAAKAAAAR!"

James terlonjak mendengar volumenya yang luar biasa.

"Hati-hati, Evans, kurasa es di permukaan danau bisa retak," gerutunya pelan.

Lily menyeringai.

"Kuanggap kau menyerah."

James tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Sayang."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka sudah terdiam selama beberapa menit, menikmati kebersamaan masing-masing, ketika sesuatu yang putih dan lembek mengenai wajahnya. Dia meludahkannya dan menyingkirkan salju dari wajahnya, dan mendapati Lily sedang nyengir padanya.

"Oh, terima ini, Evans."

Lily menjerit dan berlari menjauh dari James, yang menggenggam salju di tangannya. Menyeringai, James mengejar Lily. Dia melempar bola salju padanya, menggunakan kemampuannya dalam Quidditch, tepat mengenai punggung Lily. Lily menjerit lagi dan melemparkan bola salju lain pada James, lagi-lagi mengenai wajahnya. Dia tertawa keras selagi James melepas kacamata untuk membersihkan wajahnya. James membuat bola salju yang lebih besar dan melemparnya pada Lily, yang menghindar.

Sayangnya, Hagrid memilih saat itu untuk keluar dari Hutan Terlarang, dan bola salju James tepat mengenai mukanya. "Apa-apaan itu tadi!" raungnya, menggosok wajahnya.

Lily berhenti tertawa. Ekspresi Hagrid menghangat ketika melihatnya.

"Oh, kau, Lily."

"Sebenarnya, James yang melempar bola salju tadi," kilahnya.

Tatapan Hagrid beralih pada James.

"Potter!" teriaknya. "Terima ini!"

Hagrid membungkuk, membentuk sebuah bola salju yang berukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari yang dibuat James, mengingat ukuran tangannya, dan melemparnya pada James, yang terjatuh ke tanah terkena serangan bola salju itu. James mendongak pada Hagrid, menyeka wajahnya lagi. Dia mengambil segenggam salju dan melemparnya pada Hagrid, mengenai wajahnya, dan nyengir. Hagrid mengambil bola salju yang lebih besar dan melemparnya. Bola salju itu menghantam Sirius, yang baru saja keluar dari kastil, membuatnya jatuh. Hestia melihat kekasihnya terlentang di tanah dan tertawa. Sirius menyipitkan mata pada Hagrid, yang menyeringai.

"Hagrid! Tak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku!" teriak Sirius, melompat berdiri.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka perang salju, Hagrid lawan mereka semua, Hagrid melambaikan tangannya yang sebesar tutup tempat sampah dan masuk ke pondoknya.

"Aku ada kerjaan, kalian menang," serunya sebelum menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Lily tertawa. Detik berikutnya dia terjatuh ketika sebuah bola salju menghantam kakinya.

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius tertawa, tetapi kelengahannya berbuah hantaman bola salju tepat di muka, hasil lemparan Hestia, yang terus menekan bola salju di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kena kau!" bisiknya, mengecup pipi Sirius, sebelum berlari menjauh darinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat saling perang salju antar mereka sendiri selama berjam-jam. Perang salju itu selesai ketika Hestia menyerah, tidak ingin rambutnya berantakan. Sirius mengikutinya ke dalam kastil.

"Capek sekali," kata James terbatuk. Lily melemparkan salju ke wajah James, sebelum terkikik dan berlari. "Evans!" teriak James, mengumpulkan bola salju di tangannya dan mengejar Lily. Akhirnya James berhasil menyudutkan Lily di sebuah pohon, menggenggam bola salju di tangannya. "Menyerahlah!" perintahnya.

"Tidak akan. Lakukan saja," tantang Lily, menutup matanya. Dia menunggu salju mengenainya, tetapi alih-alih begitu, bibir James malah jatuh di atas bibirnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum, bisa dirasakannya bibir James juga melengkung ke atas. "Kalau ini yang kaumaksud dengan menyerah."

James menyeringai padanya.

"Nah, ini hukumanmu," katanya, mendorong Lily hingga menempel ke pohon. "Aku benci lapisan-lapisan ini." Dia pun melepas syal Lily dari lehernya.

Lily bergidik ketika udara dingin menyapu lehernya, seolah-olah sekarang es meliliti lehernya alih-alih syal. James membungkuk mengecup leher itu dengan lembut, membuat Lily menggigil, menutupi lehernya dengan tangan.

"Dingin sekali," lengkingnya, menutupkan wajahnya, hidungnya kebas oleh rasa dingin, ke bahu James. James mengangguk dan kembali melilitkan syal Lily ke lehernya.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam," katanya senang. Lily memutar matanya. James menariknya ke dalam kastil, tapi mendadak berhenti lagi. "Tunggu."

Lily menaikkan alisnya penasaran. James menyeringai sebelum berbalik menghadap halaman yang kosong.

"ZAKAR!"

* * *

Saat tiba waktu makan malam, James dan Lily bersama-sama menuju Aula Besar. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja oval alih-alih keempat meja asrama. Dumbledore tersenyum ketika mereka masuk.

"Duduklah, duduklah!" katanya riang, menunjuk sekitar sebelas kursi di sekeliling meja. "Hanya ada sedikit sekali orang di Hogwarts, rasanya mubazir menggunakan meja yang terlalu besar."

James mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Lily duduk. Segera saja Hestia dan Sirius bergabung dengan mereka, keduanya juga menatap meja itu penasaran sebelum duduk di sebelah kedua kawan mereka. Lima kursi diisi para guru: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, dan Profesor Merrythought, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dua anak Slytherin masuk, membuat Lily mengerang. Dua anak itu adalah Severus dan Avery. Avery mengambil tempat di sebelah Lily, menyeringai menjijikkan pada James, dan Severus di sisi lain Slughorn. Lily memperhatikan James menegang ketika Avery duduk, dan dia merasakan kursinya bergeser lebih dekat pada James.

"Selamat menikmati!" kata Dumbledore ceria, tampaknya tidak menyadari reaksi James terhadap Avery, dan mengambil sepotong besar paha ayam.

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa sebelum melahap makanannya. McGonagall menatapnya jijik. Sirius, memperhatikan tatapan itu, mengedip padanya. Lily terkikik pelan ketika melihat rona tipis menjalari pipi McGonagall sebelum dia berpaling pada Dumbledore, mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Sementara itu, Avery menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Lily, yang diketahui persis oleh James, Sirius, dan Severus. Severus mendelik pada Avery, yang mengedip padanya, membuat perut Severus terasa mendidih.

Makan malam sudah berlangsung setengah jalan ketika Remus memasuki Aula Besar. Sirius dan James berteriak gembira dan berlari memeluk sahabatnya, yang balas menepuk punggung keduanya. Dumbledore menyihir sebuah kursi di antara Lily dan Avery. Lily memandangnya penuh terima kasih, yang dibalas Dumbledore dengan sebuah kedipan. Remus duduk di sebelah Lily dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Lily!"

"Hai Remus!" ujar Lily, memeluk Remus dengan senang.

Remus balas memeluknya akrab sebelum berbalik untuk memelototi Avery. Remus sama tidak sukanya kepada Avery, sama seperti James, karena apa yang pernah dikatakan Avery tentang Lily. Sangat tidak nyaman melihat Avery begitu dekat dengan Lily, yang dikasihinya seperti adiknya sendiri.

James lebih rileks sekarang setelah Remus duduk di antara Avery dan Lily, bahkan bisa tertawa dan bergurau dengan Sirius, yang sedang menggoda Slughorn. Sirius mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah mi yang sedang dihadapi Slughorn, yang langsung berubah menjadi cacing. Slughorn menjerit dan melompat mundur. Lily memperhatikan bahwa Dumbledore menikmati menonton Sirius mempermainkan Slughorn, dan tergelak bersama James.

"Oh, Horace, itu cuma cacing," kata McGonagall, menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kebingungan Slughorn. Slughorn menjadi rileks dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada cacing-cacing itu, yang kembali berubah menjadi mi, lalu, yang membuat Lily jijik, melanjutkan memakannya.

Sirius meniupkan cium jauh kepada McGonagall. Lily harus menahan tawanya sendiri ketika McGonagall merona merah jambu. Lily tidak menyangka gurunya yang satu ini bisa begitu. Usai makan malam, otot perut Lily sudah kaku saking banyaknya tertawa. James menggenggam tangannya, dan usai mohon diri, membawanya keluar dari Aula Besar. Sirius, Hestia, dan Remus mengikuti keduanya. Dumbledore mengawasi Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan itu menjauh, hatinya pedih mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian.

Mereka berlima mengobrol di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor selama beberapa waktu. Selain mereka, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yang memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malam. Sudah sangat larut, mungkin sekitar pukul satu dini hari, ketika Lily dan James meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali ke asrama mereka sendiri.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan," kata Lily gembira. James tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Lily mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum licik. James menarik tangan Lily kuat-kuat dan berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka lewat begitu saja di depan asrama Ketua Murid, membuat Lily terkejut, dan James membawanya ke lemari sapu terdekat, membuka pintunya.

"Kau duluan, kekasihku," James mempersilakan.

"Lemari sapu? Yang benar saja, James?"

James menyeringai. Lily mendesah, tetapi masuk ke dalam lemari sapu itu. Dia sudah melewatkan sebagian besar waktu patrolinya dengan mencari anak-anak yang berciuman di lemari sapu, dan sekarang malah dia sendiri yang akan melakukan itu.

"Oh, tidak akan ada yang memergoki kita. Hampir tidak ada orang dalam kastil ini," kata James. Lily mengangguk. "Lagipula, di mana jiwa petualanganmu?" Dia pun berdiri di depan Lily, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Lemari itu kecil. Lily mendapati dirinya terimpit oleh James meskipun dia mencoba bergerak sejauh mungkin darinya. James tersenyum lebar padanya, menikmati sempitnya lemari itu. Lily memutar matanya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher James dan menariknya lebih dekat.

* * *

Ketika terbangun keesokan harinya, Lily mendapati dirinya berada di sofa, lengan James di sekelilingnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dia menunduk, memastikan mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. Ingatan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam membanjiri pikirannya, membuat pipinya terasa panas. Mereka melewatkan lebih dari satu jam, di dalam lemari sapu, dan kembali ke asrama hanya untuk melanjutkanya di ruang rekreasi. James tidak mengenakan kaosnya, dan itu membuat Lily tersenyum, teringat bahwa dialah yang melepasnya. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari lengan James, tetapi James mengerang dalam tidurnya, memeluknya lebih erat. Lily mendesah, tak ada harapan kalau begitu, sebelum James bangun, dan barangkali malah dia tidak bisa bebas saat itu. Dia meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya, efeknya terasa sampai ke punggungnya yang pegal karena tidur di sofa. Mendadak bibir James menekannya.

"Pagi," sapanya. James tersenyum, matanya masih terpejam.

"Pagi juga. "

"James, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Sesuai prediksi, James menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan sebagai balasan?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau petualangan yang sama di lemari sapu?" tawar James, membuka mata, dan langsung melihat wajah Lily yang merona.

"Baiklah," desah Lily. James menyeringai sebelum melepasnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak menikmatinya, Evans."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Lily memberi James senyum lebar sebelum berjalan santai ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Dia memanggil bajunya dari kamarnya, malas naik sendiri, dan menutup pintu bilik pancuran di belakangnya. James bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil kacamata yang dia tinggalkan di sana semalam. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi, dia menulis _Aku cinta padamu, Lils_ di cermin, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ketika keluar bilik, Lily tersenyum melihat pesan itu, perutnya bergejolak ketika menyadari James berdiri di sana selagi Lily tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Dia mengenakan jins berwarna gelap dan _jumper_ , sebelum mengikat rambut basahnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei," kata James. Dia sedang duduk di sofa membaca buku. Lily meneliti buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan menyadari itu buku _Cara-Cara Memikat Penyihir Wanita_ yang diberikan Sirius padanya.

"Hebat," komentarnya, sebelum duduk di sebelah James, yang nyengir seraya meletakkan bukunya di meja.

"Cemburu, Lilykins?"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Lilykins?"

James mengangkat bahu. Lily memutar matanya.

"Kau tahu aku benci rambutmu diikat," kata James, tangannya menggapai di belakang Lily.

"Jangan. Ini basah!" lengking Lily, meletakkan tangan pada ikatan rambutnya. "Kalau rambutku terurai, bajuku bakal basah!"

James nyengir dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada rambut Lily, yang mengering sendiri dengan cepat.

"Penyihir macam apa kau ini," kekehnya, melepas ikatan rambut Lily.

Wajah Lily memerah. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu, membuatnya merasa bodoh.

James mengulurkan tangan padanya dan berkata, "Sarapan?"

"Makanan!" pekik Lily. James tertawa.

"Ayo, Padfoot," katanya sarkastis.

Lily nyengir padanya. Di Aula Besar, sekali lagi mereka melihat meja oval yang sebelumnya dipakai. Sirius, Hestia, dan Remus sudah duduk di sana. Ketika keduanya memasuki Aula Besar, Sirius tersenyum lebar.

"Prongsie! Bunga-Lily!" serunya.

Tertawa, Lily mengambil tempat di sebelah Remus. James di sisi lain Lily, tidak ingin Avery duduk di sebelah Lily lagi. Sarapan berlangsung dengan damai, mereka tidak bisa bicara banyak karena para guru ada di sana, tetapi setelah sarapan, Hestia menyambar lengan Lily.

"Kalian boleh punya acara sendiri, kami berdua mau berdua saja," kata Hestia angkuh, menarik Lily keluar dari Aula Besar, membuat geli para guru.

"Lily! Jangan tinggalkan aku bersama mereka!" teriak Remus pada mereka, mengabaikan protes James dan Sirius.

Didengarnya Lily balas berteriak, "Sori, Remus!" Dia tertawa dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

Severus mengawasi kepergian Lily, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika dia meneriakinya. Black akan mengutuknya, tak diragukan lagi. Avery akan memandangnya aneh, sementara Potter akan memandang ke mana saja selain dirinya, dan para guru akan memberikan reaksi dahsyat. Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu, dia tidak akan berteriak pada Lily. Severus memandang makanannya dengan sedih, tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita, para Marauder, lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sirius gembira, merangkul bahu James dan Remus.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita mengerjakan PR," saran Remus, matanya menyipit memandang Sirius.

"Di mana asyiknya itu?" cibir Sirius. "Menurutku, kita lakukan sesuatu yang khas Marauder."

"Khas Marauder?" seringai James.

"Ya, khas Marauder."

"Baiklah, Pads, apa yang ingin kaulakukan?" desah James, duduk di bawah pohon favorit mereka.

"Ayo kita kerjai Snivellus."

James mendesah lagi.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Remus penasaran.

"Aku berpikir tentang... botol sampo yang mengejarnya dan berteriak, 'Cuci rambutmu, hei kau si rambut berminyak.'"

James dan Remus mendengus.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Pads," komentar James, tersenyum pada Sirius. Setidaknya lelucon itu tidak berbahaya.

"Yey! Ayo berangkat."

Di asrama Ketua Murid, Hestia dan Lily menyelesaikan PR mereka sambil bergosip. Itu hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus produktif.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dan James lakukan setelah kalian meninggalkan kami semalam?" tanya Hestia.

"Yah, kami pergi ke lemari sapu," Lily merona. Hestia menjerit senang.

"Lemari sapu? Yang benar? Bagaimana di sana?"

Lily semakin merona.

"Aku suka lemari sapu," gumamnya.

Hestia tertawa. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu berayun membuka dan Alice masuk, Frank di sampingnya.

"Alice!" pekik Hestia dan Lily, meluncur mendekati Alice.

"Hai, Frank!" sapa Lily gembira, memeluk Frank.

"Bagaimana di rumah Frank?" Hestia menanyai Alice.

"Luar biasa," jawab Alice, tersenyum pada Frank, yang balas nyengir dan mengedip.

"Aku pergi sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan PR. Sampai nanti," kata Frank, mencium Alice sebelum keluar dari asrama. Lily, memperhatikan rona di wajah Alice, menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami sudah bercinta," Alice keceplosan, kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Kalian APA?" teriak Hestia.

"Bercinta, Hestia," kata Lily, memutar mata pada Hestia.

"Dan?" Hestia menekankan kata itu dengan berlebihan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" cicit Alice. Lily tertawa. "Tapi ibunya _mengerikan sekali_!" Alice menambahkan, mengenyakkan diri di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau diizinkan tidur dengan ibunya!" kata Hestia. Alice melempar bantal padanya sementara Lily tertawa. "Detail!"

Ketiganya masih bergosip ketika ketiga Marauder dan Frank datang tiga jam kemudian. Alice berlari dan memeluk James, Sirius, dan Remus.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Remus sopan.

"Memuaskan sekali," kata Hestia, dan dia dan Lily terkikik keras, sementara Alice dan Frank merona.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Remus bingung, menatap James dan Sirius, yang mengangkat bahu, sama tidak tahunya.

"Tak ada yang _terjadi_ , tenang saja," kata Hestia, membuat keduanya terkikik lagi. Alice menyipitkan mata pada kedua temannya, berusaha tidak tertawa, sebelum mengulurkan tangan pada Frank dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Astaga, benar-benar langkah terbaik menghadapi masalah," dengus Hestia, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu menyesap, Hest," katanya, dan kemudian, menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, keduanya meledak tertawa.

"Itu sulit, oke?"

"Oh, ayolah! "

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Jangan dorong! "

Sindiran-sindiran dari para gadis masih berlanjut hingga dua puluh menit kemudian, sementara ketiga Marauder menonton mereka, terhibur, menangkap kata-kata berkaitan dengan seks.

"Kenapa kalian terus melontarkan sindiran?" tanya Sirius, duduk di belakang Hestia, merangkulnya.

"Frank dan Alice berhubungan seks?" pekik Remus, menangkap lebih cepat dibanding kedua temannya.

"Mereka APA?" tanya James, duduk di samping Lily dan merangkul bahunya.

"Berhubungan seks, James. Seks," kata Hestia, memberikan tekanan khusus pada kata seks. Wajah James menjadi merah jambu.

"Aku sudah dengar."

"Aku tahu," Hestia mengedip.

James merona lagi. Mereka sudah mengobrol selama sekian lama, ketika McGonagall masuk.

"Mr Lupin, kau harus pergi denganku, bibimu sakit," katanya.

Lily menatap Remus, tahu betul bahwa bibinya tidak sakit. Remus berdiri dan mengikuti McGonagall keluar, tersenyum pada semuanya. Lily memandang keluar jendela ke langit yang gelap, dan merasa ngeri, tahu persis betapa sakitnya Remus tak lama lagi, hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Semoga bibimu baik-baik saja!" seru Hestia pada Remus, masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lily melihat Sirius dan James bertukar pandang sebelum keduanya berdiri bersamaan.

"Kami pergi dulu," kata Sirius, keluar dari asrama. Lily mengerutkan kening pada James.

"Kenapa?"

"Kami cemas," kata James sebelum mengikuti Sirius keluar.

"Aneh sekali," gerutu Hestia. "Kurasa aku mau tidur sekarang," tambahnya seraya menggeliat.

"Maksudmu, kau mau menggoda Alice?"

"Tentu saja," Hestia mengedip. Lily tertawa. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Lils!"

Lily menarik napas panjang ketika pintu menutup di belakang Hestia, tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Dia melihat sebuah perkamen di lantai di dekat tempat James tadi duduk, dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

* * *

"Ayo, Prongs!" gumam Sirius, berdiri.

"Aku pasti meninggalkan petanya di asrama," James balas bergumam, mencari-cari di sakunya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita punya Jubah. Tetapi bagaimana kita bisa masuk tanpa Wormtail?"

"Jangan khawatir, Pads, aku di sini," kata Peter, berjalan cepat dan melemparkan kopernya. "Aku segera berangkat waktu ingat ini hari apa."

"Wormy, kau penyelamat hidup!" Sirius nyengir, menepuk punggung kawannya itu. "Kita berangkat?"

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kastil, James dan Sirius di bawah Jubah Gaib, mengikuti tikus yang adalah Peter, dan menuju Dedalu Perkasa.

* * *

"Wow," kata Lily pelan ketika dia mengamati peta itu. Luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah mengira para Marauders sehebat itu. Dia membuka peta itu lebih jauh, mencari James dan Sirius di kamar mereka, tetapi keduanya tidak di sana. "Aneh sekali," gumamnya, mencari nama mereka di seluruh peta. Ketika dia sudah hampir menyerah, dia melihat titik bernama James Potter, Sirius Black, dan Peter Pettigrew menuju Dedalu Perkasa. Lily merasa perutnya melorot ketika menyadari mereka sedang mengikuti Remus. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" katanya tidak kepada siapa-sapa, dan langsung melompat, berlari sepanjang koridor-koridor di kastil, tangannya memegang peta. Dia mencapai Dedalu Perkasa dan melihat James dan Sirius muncul, James menyimpan sesuatu yang berkilap di sakunya.

"Wormy, cepat!" dengking Sirius, memandang berkeliling dengan gugup.

Lily bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding kastil. Sirius bicara dengan siapa? Mendadak dahan-dahan Dedalu berhenti bergerak. Lily memandang ke bawah dan melihat seekor tikus.

"Bagus sekali, Wormy!" kata Sirius.

Lily merasa perutnya anjlok.

"Tidak," bisiknya pada diri sendiri ketika dia melihat tikus itu berlari memasuki terowongan. Wormtail. Apakah julukan mereka berarti harfiah?

"Ayo, Prongs!" kata Sirius.

Terpaku, Lily menyaksikan Sirius lenyap, dan di tempatnya semula, kini berdiri seekor anjing besar hitam. Lily mengawasi anjing itu menggonggong, sebelum memasuki terowongan, dan merasakan perutnya anjlok lagi. Sirius adalah Animagus, ilegal pula. Dia melihatnya sendiri. Peter pastilah sama saja. Dia beralih memandang James dengan terluka. James menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mendadak saja tempatnya digantikan oleh seekor rusa jantan. Lily merasakan amarahnya mendidih.

Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu? Kenapa kau menjuluki seseorang berdasarkan Patronus mereka? Kenapa mereka juga bodoh sekali? Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahaya dan risikonya menjadi Animagus ilegal? Lagipula, untuk apa mereka menjadi Animagus? Dia merasa perutnya anjlok ketika dia ingat apa yang ada di ujung terowongan. Remus. Mereka menjadi Animagi ilegal, dan berkeliaran dengan manusia serigala sebulan sekali? IDIOT.

Lily berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, kemudian menjadi panik ketika didengarnya bunyi lolongan datang dari terowongan. Si anjing keluar lebih dulu, diikuti tikus, berikutnya rusa jantan, dan terakhir, membuatnya ketakutan, manusia serigala. Lily belum pernah melihat manusia serigala dari dekat sebelumnya. Manusia serigala itu tinggi dan kurus, matanya kecil dan moncongnya panjang. Dia juga berdiri dengan dua kaki, kukunya panjang pada kaki besarnya. Si manusia serigala mengendus sekelilingnya. Lily menyadari betapa panjang gigi-giginya, dan matanya tampak menyipit ke arah tempat Lily berada. Jantungnya berpacu mendengar lolongan yang meluncur dari mulut manusia serigala itu. Si manusia serigala berlari ke arahnya, tetapi dihadang oleh si rusa jantan, yang menggiringnya ke Hutan Terlarang. Si anjing mulai menggonggong dan berlari mengelilingi serigala itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Anjing tersebut, Lily tidak bisa membayangkannya sebagai Sirius, berlari ke Hutan Terlarang, dan sambil melolong, si serigala mengikutinya. Lily hampir tidak bisa melihat si tikus yang berlari, dan berpaling untuk melihat si rusa jantan, yang memandang berkeliling seolah-olah sedang mencari tahu apa yang mengalihkan perhatian si manusia serigala.

Rusa itu menuju tempat Lily berdiri, dan melompat ketika melihatnya. Lily memandang mata rusa itu dan melihat James melalui mata kecilnya. Si rusa maju selangkah mendekatinya, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepala seraya melangkah mundur. Terdengar lolongan keras dari arah hutan, dan rusa itu, yang sudah mengambil satu langkah lagi dengan hati-hati mendekati Lily, menyentakkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, sebelum berlari menyongsong suara itu.

Tanpa berpikir, Lily mengikuti si rusa, ingin tahu apakah Sirius baik-baik saja. Dia berlari ke dalam hutan di belakang rusa itu, kemudian berhenti ketika mendapati dirinya berada dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Dia mulai panik. Dia menyayangi Remus seperti saudaranya sendiri, tetapi tidak suka jika harus bertemu dengannya sebagai manusia serigala.

Dia berbalik untuk berlari ke arah berlawanan, tetapi terlonjak ketika sebuah ranting berkeresak di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat rusa jantan itu berdiri di sana, wajahnya terluka. Prongs. Lily balas menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia masih mencintai James, dan karena itulah dia sangat marah padanya.

Lily maju selangkah mendekatinya dan menyentuh luka si rusa dengan lembut, menarik tongkatnya untuk menyembuhkannya. Si rusa merendahkan kepalanya dan mengantarnya keluar hutan. Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Lily. Ini benar-benar James. Sesampainya di tepi hutan, rusa itu terus merendenginya.

"Baik, James, cukup. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti," kata Lily dengan suara dingin. Dia bisa melihat kepanikan di mata rusa jantan itu, mata James. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Lily berbalik dan berlari menuju kastil, menjauh dari James secepat dia bisa. Dia berlari menuju asramanya, mengabaikan lukisan-lukisan yang meneriakkan padanya soal betapa larutnya saat itu dan menyuruhnya berhenti membuat kebisingan. Lily meneriakkan kata kunci beberapa kali sebelum lukisan itu terbangun grogi dan membuka untuknya. Dia berlari masuk dan menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi berlengan, kemudian tangisnya meledak.

Lily mengusap matanya, kemudian menarik peta, memandang Hutan Terlarang. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, dan Remus Lupin sedang kembali ke Dedalu Perkasa, James paling belakang. Dia mengawasi selagi Remus Lupin menghilang di balik terowongan, diikuti tiga yang lainnya.

Lily mengamati peta sampai mereka semua keluar dan masuk ke dalam kastil. Dia menyadari bahwa Remus pastilah sudah bertransformasi kembali. Mereka meninggalkannya di sayap rumah sakit, kemudian James, Sirius, dan Peter keluar. Lily merasa perutnya kaku menyadari dia akan segera bertemu dengan James. Air matanya kembali mengalir ketika dia memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada James. Dilihatnya Peter meninggalkan kedua temannya. James dan Sirius berdiri lama sekali di Aula Depan, sedang berbicara, asumsinya. Kemudian Sirius menaiki tangga, dan James berlari menuju asrama mereka. Ketika James berada di depan lukisan, Lily menyimpan peta itu di bawah meja dan mengusap matanya.

James mendorong lubang lukisan hati-hati, dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada Lily yang duduk di kursi berlengan. Perut Lily mendadak nyeri ketika dilihatnya luka segar di lengan James. Mengabaikan perasaannya, dia mendekati James dan mengobati luka itu, tidak memandang wajah James, setelah itu langsung berbalik dan menaiki tangga, tetapi James menghentikannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lils..."

"Tidak, James," kata Lily, berbalik dan memandang mata James, melihat perasaan terluka di sana. "Jangan."

Dia sudah berbalik lagi ketika James menyambarnya, membaliknya sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Lily," James memulai, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" dia menjerit, melepaskan cengkeraman James. "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini," katanya pelan, air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dilihatnya James menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, air mata juga membasahi matanya.

"Lily, tolong, jangan lakukan ini," pinta James, melangkah mendekati Lily, suaranya tersendat.

Sakit hati Lily melihatnya menangis, yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah memeluknya, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri.

"Kau berbohong padaku! Kau sudah berkeliaran dengan manusia serigala! Aku menyayangi Remus, aku juga benci dengan apa yang harus dialaminya, tetapi maaf saja... manusia serigala itu berbahaya! Dan menjadi Animagus ilegal? Apakah kau bahkan _tahu_ konsekuensinya? Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu?" teriaknya, mengeluarkan semua yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

James menunduk sedih.

"Lily, kami menolong teman."

"Menolong teman itu dengan cara duduk di sisinya dan membantunya minum ramuannya! Menolong teman _tidak_ dengan cara yang berisiko dikirim ke Azkaban!" Suara Lily melompat beberapa oktaf. Dilihatnya James tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Jadi kau marah padaku karena aku Animagus?"

"Tidak," kata Lily. James mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut. "Aku marah karena kau berbohong padaku. Aku marah karena kau tidak cukup memercayaiku untuk memberitahuku kalau kau berkeliaran dengan Remus, dan alih-alih begitu, kau malah mengarang cerita _bodoh_ soal Sirius yang seperti anak-anak. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukan tubuh rusa jantan, anjing, dan tikus, kemudian aku tidak bisa menemukanmu?" Air mata mengalir deras dari wajah Lily membayangkan itu. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran tentang James yang terluka, meregang nyawa sendirian. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa James.

"Lils," panggil James pelan, meraih tangan Lily.

"Tidak, Potter!"

James merasa jantungnya anjok mendengar Lily memanggilnya Potter. "Potter?" katanya pelan, nada suaranya terluka.

"Ya, Potter! Menyingkir dari hadapanku," kata Lily seraya menyentakkan tangan James.

"Lily, tolong, jangan lakukan ini!" pinta James dengan suara parau, tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini bisa terjadi. Tak mungkin.

"Namaku Evans," kata Lily dingin.

James merasa butiran air mata terjatuh dari matanya, tetapi dia tidak bersusah payah mengusapnya. Dia menyambar pinggang Lily dan menciumnya, berusaha mempertahankannya. Dia tak tahan kehilangan Lily, tak bisa. Secara naluriah, Lily meletakkan tangannya di leher James, tapi kemudian, teringat situasi saat itu, dia menjatuhkan lengannya dan berhenti menciumnya, merasakan hatinya teriris dalam dadanya. James terus menciumnya, meraih tangan Lily dan menempatkannya kembali di lehernya.

"Lils, Lily, tolong, balas ciumanku," kata James.

Lily tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain terisak di luar kendalinya. James berhenti mencium bibirnya, sekarang menciumi rahang Lily, lehernya, bahunya, tetapi semua itu sia-sia belaka. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Lily, dia mengangkat tangan untuk mengusapnya.

"Lily, _please_!" seru James, terisak.

Lily menunduk, memejamkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia perlahan melukai hatinya sendiri. James, menyadari apa yang dilakukan Lily, meletakkan tangan di mulut Lily, satu jari di dagunya, dan mengangkatnya supaya bisa melihat mata itu lagi. James bisa melihat rasa sakitnya sendiri direfleksikan mata Lily, yang melihat kesadaran di mata James.

"Sudah berakhir, James."


	17. Chapter 15: Berpisah

**BAB 15 BERPISAH  
.**

Kalau kau menanyainya, Lily bisa menjawab dengan tepat kapan persisnya waktu berubah dari pukul lima lebih lima puluh sembilan menjadi pukul enam pagi. Dia terjaga semalaman, menatap jam, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia berbaring dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang dipakainya ketika perang bola salju. Masih ada satu hari lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai, sehari penuh untuk tidak bersama James. Dia tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali memandang jam dinding, ternyata masih pukul enam lebih satu menit. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia memaksa dirinya turun dari tempat tidur, wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir sepanjang malam. Beberapa butir air mata jatuh perlahan dari matanya, yang segera dihapusnya. Dia turun ke kamar mandi, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan James tidak di sana, dan masuk ke bilik pancuran, dan mengalirkan air ke seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa bisa membedakan air pancuran yang mengaliri wajahnya, mana yang air mata.

* * *

James mendengar suara pancuran, dan mengubur wajah dalam bantalnya. Dia belum tidur. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap satu titik di dinding, mengawasinya masuk dan keluar dari fokus matanya ketika dia menangis. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan gadis yang diimpikannya, dan sekarang dia kehilangan gadis itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka memainkan permainan zakar dan perang bola salju. Dia menutup mata, mengingat tawa Lily, senyumnya, ciumannya. James mengusap matanya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan dilakukannya sepanjang hari ini. Setidaknya kalau sekolah sudah dimulai, dia bisa menyembunyikan diri di balik buku-buku pelajarannya. Suara pancuran berhenti dan James menuruni tangga untuk mengambil tasnya, ingin mencuri sekilas pandang pada Lily.

* * *

Lily membuka pintu, berpakaian jins warna gelap, atasan hitam, dan jaket biru muda, dengan rambut tersanggul berantakan di atas kepalanya. Matanya merah dan bengkak usai menangis, namun dia meragukan penampilannya itu akan hilang untuk waktu yang lama. Dia menghela napas ketika dilihatnya James di depan meja belajarnya.

James sendiri membeku ketika pintu terbuka, kepalanya mendongak menatap Lily. _Kenapa dia harus tampak cantik sekali?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri, menatapnya penuh kerinduan dari jinsnya, rambutnya, wajahnya. Mata Lily, James memperhatikan, merah dan bengkak, seolah-olah dia juga menangis sepanjang malam. Lily juga tengah memandang James, melihat matanya juga merah dan sedikit terisak. James masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama yang dipakainya semalam ketika dia kembali ke asrama. Hening sejenak selagi keduanya berdiri di sana, saling pandang, kemudian Lily menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pagi, Potter," sapanya pelan.

Hati James serasa teriris ketika dilihatnya Lily tidak mengenakan loket yang dihadiahinya. Lily meninggalkannya di meja riasnya, menangis saat menanggalkannya. Merasa bendungan air di matanya nyaris tak tertahankan lagi, James menyambar tas sekolanya dan bergegas naik. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membenamkan diri di balik buku-buku pelajarannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, tetapi tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang mencengkeram dadanya.

Lily turun ke Aula Besar, sekali lagi air mata mengaliri wajahnya, tetapi dia tidak mengacuhkannya. Baru ketika dia tiba di pintu Aula Besar, dia mengusapnya sebelum masuk. Sirius, Peter, dan Hestia sudah di sana. Remus mungkin masih di rumah sakit. Hatinya tersentak teringat si manusia serigala, anjing, tikus, dan rusa jantan.

"BUNGA-LILY!" teriak Sirius ceria. "Di mana Prongsie?"

Lily mengabaikannya. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Peter. Hestia memandang Lily sekilas, kemudian menoleh pada Sirius, menyuruhnya diam dengan tatapan. Severus, yang tiba bersama Avery sebelum anak-anak Gryffindor, mengawasi Lily dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dia pernah melihat ekspresi itu sebelumnya: itu berarti dunianya sedang kacau. Dumbledore dan para guru lainnya mengamati Lily dengan penasaran, tetapi Lily mengabaikan mereka semua, matanya terpaku pada piring kosongnya. Diuraikannya rambutnya, membuat isakannya lepas lagi dari bibirnya, teringat betapa seringnya James melakukan itu. Bahunya ditepuk seseorang, dan ketika dia mendongak, dilihatnya Alice berdiri di belakangnya, tangannya terulur. Lily menerimanya dalam diam. Alice menariknya dari kursinya. Hestia meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan mendekati Lily.

"Lils?" panggil Hestia pelan, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lily dengan hati-hati.

Tangis Lily meledak mendengar nama panggilan itu. Sirius, Peter, Frank, dan para guru berdiri; tak seorang pun dari mereka pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Severus merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat ketika menyadari hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Lily menangis seperti ini: Potter. Sirius menghampiri Lily dan meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Lily juga, menenangkannya. Lengan Lily meraih leher Sirius, dia menangis di bahunya.

"Lily, ada apa?" tanya Alice cemas, membelai rambut Lily dengan lembut.

Hestia, yang tampak mual, memucat, menyadari Lily hanya akan menangis seperti ini untuk satu hal: James. Peter dan Frank berdiri canggung di sekitar Sirius dan Lily, selagi Hestia dan Alice menenangkan Lily dengan membelai rambutnya. Lily menangis di bahu Sirius, menangis karena bukan ini lengan yang diharapkannya untuk memeluknya.

"Semuanya, keluar," kata Dumbledore pelan.

Para guru berbaris keluar, begitu juga murid-murid lain yang tidak terlibat, kecuali Severus, yang bertahan di dalam ketika Dumbledore keluar.

"Lily," kata Severus, mengambil satu langkah mendekatinya.

"Pergilah, Snivellus," kata Peter, mencoba terlihat jijik, tetapi suaranya pecah karena khawatir melihat Lily.

Severus mengabaikan Peter dan berjalan lebih dekat pada Lily. Sirius melepaskan Lily, melangkah di depannya dengan protektif, mendelik pada Snape. Severus mengabaikannya juga dan mengitarinya, mencapai Lily, diiringi tatapan tajam dari semua orang.

"Lily, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Potter?" tanya Severus pelan. Dia mendengar helaan napas tajam dari semua yang ada di situ kecuali Hestia, yang sudah memahaminya lebih cepat. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Severus meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lily, bermaksud menghiburnya, tetapi Lily menepisnya.

"Pergilah," sedaknya.

Dengan kepala menunduk, Severus keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia berbalik ketika melihatnya melemparkan diri kembali ke dalam lengan Black, dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasinya.

"Lily, apa kalian putus?" tanya Hestia lembut.

Wajah Sirius memucat saat dilihatnya Lily terus menangis. Dia melepaskannya, menyerahkannya pada Hestia.

 _Prongs_.

Sirius berlari keluar dari Aula Besar menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Dia mmengucapkan kata kuncinya kepada si lukisan, yang mengangguk sedih, dan pintu terbuka. Dia berlari menaiki tangga ke kamar James dan menemukannya duduk di tempat tidur, memegang kristal yang dihadiahkan Lily di tangannya. Selagi Sirius mengawasi, James meletakkan kristal itu dan ganti mengambil album foto rahasianya yang dipenuhi foto-foto Lily. Sirius melangkah masuk, membuat James terdongak. Dia membiarkan saja ketika Sirius menariknya dari tempat tidur. Sirius melihat sahabatnya itu masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak semalam. Sekali lihat saja dia tahu, James dan Sirius memang sudah putus. James mulai menangis lagi, dan Sirius duduk di sisinya, memegang erat kepalanya, selagi James menangis lagi dan lagi.

* * *

"Lily, ada apa?" tanya Alice menenangkan.

Kini mereka berada di kamar lama Lily. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan membuka rahasia tentang Animagus itu pada semua orang. Itu bukan rahasianya. Dia hanya tahu satu orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara tentang ini.

"Aku... membutuhkan...nya," sedak Lily.

"Siapa, Lils?" tanya Hestia pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" jerit Lily.

Hestia menggigit bibirnya, menyadari kesalahannya. Itu panggilan kesayangan James untuk Lily.

"Kau bisa ber-Apparate untuk mendatanginya," saran Alice pelan. Dia tidak yakin siapa yang Lily inginkan, tetapi kalau dia sangat menginginkan seseorang, dia harus pergi. Lily mengangguk, masih terisak, dan meninggalkan asrama, tanpa perlu repot-repot berpamitan pada Hestia dan Alice. Keduanya sudah memahami. Lily berlari menuju kantor Dumbledore.

* * *

Hestia dan Alice pergi ke asrama Ketua Murid untuk menemui James. Mereka menaiki tangga yang membawa mereka ke kamar James. Di sana, James sedang terisak, dengan Sirius di sampingnya, sama-sama dengan air mata berurai. Hestia menggigit bibirnya dan bergerak ke sisi lain James. James, terkejut melihat kedatangan Alice dan Hestia, memandang mereka. Alice tercekat melihat matanya yang membengkak, tampak parah sekali. Dia mengambil tempat di depan James.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya James serak.

"Kami ingin tahu kabarmu," ujar Hestia, menggenggam tangan James. James mengangguk, air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Di mana Li-dia? Di mana dia?"

Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya. Bahkan membicarakan tanpa menyebut nama membuatnya sakit. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dia pergi," jawab Alice pelan.

Kepala James terdongak menatapnya.

"Pergi?"

"Dia butuh bertemu... seseorang," kata Alice. James hanya mengangguk.

"Dia juga hancur, James," kata Hestia pelan.

James memundukkan kepalanya lagi dan terus menangis.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Itu pertanyaan yang baik Hestia maupun Alice tidak memiliki jawabannya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Alice akhirnya. James mengangguk, tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Lily.

Sirius berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari keluar asrama, cukup memercayai Hestia untuk menemani James. Dia menuju kantor Dumbledore, menjeblak pintunya terbuka. Masih sempat dilihatnya Lily berdiri di depan perapian, menggenggam bubuk Floo, sebelum Lily, dengan satu tatapan padanya, melemparkan bubuk itu dan menghilang.

"Dia pergi ke mana?" Sirius menanyai Dumbledore, yang tampak muram.

"Privet Drive."

* * *

Lily mendapati dirinya berada di ruang keluarga yang sangat teratur, bahkan terlalu bersih. Ada beberapa foto di rak di atas perapian, dan ada pintu di seberang ruangan. Dia melewati pintu tersebut, yang membuka ke lorong sempit. Sebuah tangga berada di sebelah kanannya, dan di bawahnya, sebuah lemari kecil. Lurus ke depan, dia melilhat dapur dengan sebuah meja yang dikelilingi empat kursi. Petunia tidak ada di sini.

Sekarang Lily kembali ke lorong dan menaiki tangga, membuka dua pintu yang ada di sana, keduanya kosong. Pintu ketiga yang dibukanya ternyata milik kamar utama. Dilihatnya Petunia duduk di tempat tidurnya, sedang menonton televisi. Petunia terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Lily?" tanyanya terkesiap. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menyambut adiknya. "Lily, ada apa?"

Lily mulai menangis lagi. Petunia memeluk adiknya, berulang kali mengatakan itu tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu," Lily cegukan.

Petunia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah Lily.

"Vernon sedang tidak di sini," katanya pelan, menyadari kenapa adiknya terlihat tidak nyaman. Lily mengangguk. Petunia membawanya ke tempat tidur dan berkata, "Bicaralah."

* * *

"Ada apa di Privet Drive?" tanya Sirius. Dia mengunjungi Remus di rumah sakit.

"Sori?" Remus balik bertanya, bingung.

"Privet Drive. Lily sedang ke sana sekarang seteah Hestia dan Alice mencoba menghiburnya soal _itu_."

Remus mengerjap.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan," katanya jujur.

"Apa Wormtail dan Frank belum kemari?"

"Belum."

"Lily dan James putus," kata Sirius, melarikan tangan ke rambutnya. Dilihatnya Remus ternganga.

"APA? KENAPA?"

Sirius menghela napas.

"Lily kecewa dengan James tentang masalah Animagus itu. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang masalah Animagus itu sendiri, tapi lebih pada fakta bahwa dia tidak tahu, dan kalau-kalau James terbunuh sementara dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Remus mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang kau setuju dengannya?" keluh Sirius.

"Aku juga tidak suka mengatakan sejujurnya. Aku selalu khawatir apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membunuh salah satu dari kalian. Tak seorang pun akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Lily benar dengan mengkhawtirkannya. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia memutuskan James."

Sirius mendesah, duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana James?" tanya Remus pelan.

"Dia parah sekali," kata Sirius dengan suara tercekik.

"Bawa dia kemari," kata Remus.

Sirius mengangguk, lalu pergi ke asrama Ketua Murid. Ketika dia masuk, dilihatnya Hestia dan Alice berada di ruang rekreasi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak di atas?" tanya Sirius, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kamar James.

"Kami menyuruhnya mandi," kata Alice. "Seringkali itu bisa membantuku menenangkan diri."

"Terima kasih," kata Sirius pelan, mengangguk berterima kasih.

Hestia bangkit menghampiri Sirius, memeluknya. Sirius balas memeluknya lebih erat, mengubur wajahnya dalam bahu Hestia.

"Bagaimana kabar _mu_?" tanya Hestia pelan di telinganya. Sirius menggelengkan kepala. Hestia mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku belum pernah melihat Lily seperti ini."

Sirius merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat mendengar nada sedih Hestia.

"Bagaimana kabar _mu_?" dia bertanya balik, menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat wajah Hestia.

Hestia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya dicuri Sirius, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan berkata lembut, "Aku ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku ingin melihat mereka tidak sedih lagi. Aku ingin mereka bisa bersama lagi. Seperti kemarin."

Sirius mengecup keningnya. Ketika James keluar dari kamar mandi, berpakaian jins dan _jumper_ , dengan rambut masih basah, Sirius menggamitnya.

"Ayo."

James mengikuti tanpa peduli ke mana Sirius membawanya, mengapa Sirius mengajaknya pergi. Dia tidak peduli pada apa pun. Sekilas dipandanginya tangga menuju ke kamar Lily dan mendesah sebelum keluar. Dia menunduk memandang pergelangan tangannya dan tercekat. Di sana masih melingkar ikat rambut Lily yang ditariknya dari rambut Lily pagi hari sebelumnya. Dilepaskannya ikat rambut itu dari pergelangan tangannya dan disimpannya di saku, tidak ingin kehilangan ikat rambut itu seperti dia telah kehilangan Lily.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mencampakkannya?" tanya Petunia blak-blakan, memandang adiknya yang menangis. "Kenapa? Aku harus tahu ceritanya secara keseluruhan supaya bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya."

Lily menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendongak menatap Petunia.

"Dia adalah Animagus ilegal, dan dia berlarian bersama manusia serigala dan aku tidak tahu."

"Maaf?"

Lily tertawa. Dia mengira dia tak akan pernah bisa tertawa lagi, namun kakaknya di sini membuatnya tertawa. Petunia tersenyum kecil mendengar nada riang dalam suara adiknya.

"Animagus itu orang yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi binatang sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Sangat berisiko, dan jika kau melakukannya tanpa lisensi, kau bisa dipenjara. Dia Animagus ilegal."

" _Cool!_ Binatang apa?"

"Tuney!"

"Apa? Aku hanya penasaran!"

"Rusa jantan."

"Keren," komentar Petunia.

Lily terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan. Seharusnya beginilah yang dilakukan seorang saudara, dan dia senang dia bisa mendapatkannya setiaknya sekali sebelum dia kehilangan Tuney.

"Salah seorang teman kami manusia serigala, aku yakin kau tahu apa itu, dan _dia_ berkeliaran dalam bentuk binatangnya, bersama tiga temannya yang lain, untuk menghibur si manusia serigala."

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Petunia. Lily mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Justru itu! Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Dia _bohong_ padaku soal itu. Dia bisa saja mati dalam bentuk binatang dan tak seorang pun akan tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku bisa kehilangan dia!" jerit Lily histeris.

Petunia mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau marah karena dia berbohong padamu dan kau mencemaskannya," kata Petunia menenangkan. Air mata kembali lolos dari mata Lily. "Kau tidak bisa memercayainya."

"Aku tak bisa"

"Tapi kau mencintainya."

"Ya," isak Lily.

Petunia mengusap tangan Lily dan berkata lembut, "Kalau begitu tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan. Aku melihat kalian berdua saat pernikahanku. Dia mencintaimu, Lily. Kau juga mencintainya. Jangan biarkan ini memisahkan kalian. Meskipun menyakitkan bagiku mengatakannya, kau harus kembali padanya. Aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi setelah ini, dan aku harus tahu ada seseorang yang menjagamu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemuimu?" tanya Lily sedih.

"Karena kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda, Lily. Dan betapapun aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, ini adalah perpisahan," kata Petunia, mengecup kening adiknya.

Wajah Lily bersimbah air mata ketika dia menarik kakaknya dalam pelukan selamat tinggal.

"Terima kasih, Tuney."

"Kirimi aku surat kalau kalian sudah kembali bersama, jadi aku bisa tenang. Oke?" pesan Petunia. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Selamat jalan."

Dan dengan bunyi _pop_ pelan, Lily menghilang. Dia mendarat di Hogsmeade dan menatap bangunan kastil. Dadanya sakit ketika teringat, terakhir kalinya dia mendarat di sini, James ada di sisinya. Dia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya dan berjalan menuju kastil. Tak ingin pergi ke asrama dan dikelilingi orang-orang, dia berbelok menuju lapangan Quidditch, duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

* * *

"James, sobat, bicaralah padanya," kata Remus lembut. Dia akhirnya diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah seharian mendengarkan curahan emosi dari James: sedih, terluka, terganggu, marah, mengamuk, dan terluka lagi.

"Dia tidak ingin bicara denganku," erang James, melarikan tangan ke rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Sirius dan Remus mendesah. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa sebelum James dan Lily berkencan.

"Kalau begitu dia benar-benar idiot," tukas Sirius, mengabaikan pelototan James mendengar komentarnya.

"Aku perlu terbang," kata James, mengacak rambutnya. Dia memanggil sapu barunya dan bergegas ke lapangan Quidditch. Tanpa mengamati sekitarnya, dia melompat ke atas sapunya dan merasakan sensasi familiar selagi dia menjejak tanah dan terbang, sebentuk senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

Lily menonton James terbang mengitari lapangan dengan senyum lebar, hatinya terasa hangat. Kapan pun James merasa senang, Lily juga senang. James akhirnya menoleh ke tribun, dan hampir jatuh ketika dilihatnya Lily duduk di salah satu bangku. Lily menatapnya sekilas sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya. James terbang turun dan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Lily, memperhatikan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. James turun dari sapunya dan menghampiri Lily perlahan, tangannya menempel di rambutnya dengan gugup. Menghapus mukanya, Lily memandang ke mana saja selain James, yang berhenti tepat di depannya, terlalu dekat malah. Menyadari kesalahannya, James mundur selangkah, merasa bahwa jarak di antara mereka bisa mencabik dirinya. Itu menyakitinya secara fisik, berada sejauh ini dari Lily.

"Hai," sapa James pelan.

"Hei," balas Lily, sama pelannya, dengan menatap ke bawah.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Lily mendongak menatapnya, membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketika terdengar sebuah suara berteriak. "James!"

Keduanya menoleh, sama-sama terganggu, melihat Marlene McKinnon, Beater Gryffindor dari kelas empat, berlari ke arah mereka. "James, aku senang sekali menemukanmu di sini," ujarnya, terengah-engah seolah dia baru berlari sepanjang satu setengah kilometer. "Hai, Lily!" sapanya senang. Marlene selalu mengidolakan Lily dalam banyak hal.

"Hai, Marlene," kata Lily denga nada bersahabat, tetapi James bisa mendengar suaranya hampir pecah. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, kuharap liburanmu kemarin menyenangkan." Dia pun berbalik menuju kastil. James berusaha menangkap pandangannya, tetapi gagal, dan diempaskan kembali pada realita oleh Marlene, yang menanyainya tentang Quidditch.

Setibanya di kastil, Lily mulai berlari, melintasi tangga pualam, menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Remus dan Sirius, yang sudah setengah menuju Menara Gryffindor, melihat kilasan warna merah ketika Lily melewati mereka. Remus mengejarnya, masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid di belakangnya. Lily betul-betul tidak menyadari bahwa Remus ada di sana, sedang mengawasi Lily Evans, orang paling terkendali yang pernah ditemuinya, tampak kusut selagi dia ambruk di tengah ruang rekreasi, menangis.

"Lily," panggilnya lembut, duduk di sebelah Lily, yang terlonjak.

"Oh, kau, Remus," kata Lily parau, mengusap wajahnya. Remus merangkulnya, membantunya pindah ke sofa. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Lily, perasaannya kebas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bagaimana?" Remus balik bertanya, prihatin. Lily menyedot hidungnya dan menggelengkan kepala, reaksi yang sudah didapatkan Remus dari banyak orang seharian ini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Lily tidak butuh penjelasan lebih jauh dari pertanyaan itu.

"Dia bodoh sekali," ungkapnya, air mata membanjiri wajahnya sekali lagi

Remus mengangguk, memijat punggung Lily, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka mati? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu!" Lily cepat menambahkan. Remus tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu. Teruskan."

"Yah, itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau misalnya saat ini mereka _sudah_ mati? Salah satu dari mereka? Aku tidak hanya kecewa padanya, tapi Peter dan Sirius juga. Tapi mereka bukan urusanku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, membiarkan _dia_ sendirian. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat wajahnya terluka, sebagai rusa, tanpa berusaha menyembuhkannya! Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dia terluka parah? Bagaimana kalau dia mati?" dia menyemburkan kata terakhir itu, sedu sedannya bertambah keras. Remus mengelus punggungnya, menunggunya tenang.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Remus kemudian. Lily mendongak menatapnya. "Aku pernah memaksa mereka untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, sampai saat ini. Aku benci dengan pemikiran bahwa tak seorang pun tahu apa yang mereka lakukan..." dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "... tapi aku berterima kasih karenanya. Mereka membuat transformasiku menjadi tidak begitu menyakitkan, tahu aku memiliki kawan di sekitarku. Mereka membuat pikiran serigalaku lebih... manusiawi, dalam banyak hal. Aku bisa berpikir jernih, menjadi diriku sendiri, tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku bisa bersenang-senang dan menikmati apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Begitulah, sampai aku mencium bau manusia."

Lily merona.

"Kutebak itu kau yang terendus olehku semalam?" tanya Remus. Lily mengangguk. "Kau bodoh sekali, tahu tidak," komentar Remus, dan dia lega melihat Lily tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku melihat apa yang terjadi di peta, dan aku... aku harus pergi," Lily menghentikan kata-katanya. Remus mengangguk memahami.

"Aku paham itu, Lily. Itu berbahaya. Tapi coba pikirkan dari sudut pandang James." Lily tersentak mendengar nama James disebutkan, tetapi Remus melanjutkan, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, "Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain. Dan dia mengkhawatirkanku. Selalu. Agak menjengkelkan, kalau boleh jujur," dia menambahkan, membuat Lily tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tahu rasanya," gumam Lily. Remus nyengir.

"Itu membuatnya lebih baik, dengan berada di sana, dengan bersamaku selama saat-saat mengerikan itu, dengan mengantarku ke rumah sakit setelah semua itu selesai."

"Aku tidak marah padanya tentang masalah Animagus itu," kata Lily. Remus menaikkan alisnya.

"Kukira itu masalahnya."

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Sebetulnya kukira itu cukup keren, kalau mengesampingkan soal Azkaban, yang, kita hadapi saja, tak seorang pun menangkap mereka, dan kalau itu terjadi, mereka tinggal melakukan beberapa sihir untuk lolos darinya." Lily memutar alisnya, sementara Remus terkekeh pelan. "Aku marah karena dia tidak cukup memercayaiku, dan merasa seolah dia harus _berbohong_ padaku. Bisakah kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Tentu saja," Remus tersenyum. Lily mengangkat alisnya, dan Remus menghela napas. "Aku senang ini bukan masalah Animagus. Aku sempat mengira kau tidak menyukai masalah Animagus itu. Tapi alasanmu sangat masuk akal. Aku pasti ingin tahu kalau orang yang kucintai berkeliaran membahayakan hidup mereka setiap bulan. Aku pasti ingin tahu segala sesuatunya. Aku pasti ingin dipercayai."

Lily mengangguk. "Tepat sekali!"

"Kukira Sirius mendapat kesan kalau itu mengenai masalah Animagus," kekeh Remus. Lily memucat, membayangkan bagaimana Sirius tersinggung padanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahunya," sambung Remus lembut. Lily mengangguk, berhasil diyakinkan. "Tapi kkukira kau harus bicara dengan James."

Lily menatap Remus dengan mata berlinang air mata, ngeri.

"Aku tak bisa, Remus. Untuk saat ini, dengan melihatnya saja bisa membunuhku."

"Justru karena itulah kau harus bicara dengannya. Terakhir aku melihat James separah ini adalah ketika Alissa meninggal."

Lily mengangguk, menggosok matanya. Tepat pada saat itu, pintu terbuka dan James masuk, diikuti Sirius.

"Oh," ujar Sirius.

"Ayo," ajak Remus, menyambar tangan Sirius dan memandang berkeliling.

"Apa? Kenapa?" kata Sirius.

Remus memutar matanya. Yang benar saja, sahabatnya yang satu ini tampaknya perlu diajari etika. Dia menarik Sirius keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Lily dan James berdua saja di dalam.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya James pelan, memandang Lily yang masih membeku di tempat yang sama seperti ketika Remus meninggalkannya.

Lily mengangguk. James merasakan secercah harapan selagi dia duduk di kursi berlengan, alih-alih di sofa di samping Lily, dan mengamatinya. Kulit Lily pucat, tetapi matanya merah dan bengkak. Rambutnya menjuntai melewati bahu, mencuat di beberapa tempat.

"Jadi," kata James canggung, dan dilihatnya senyuman yang amat tipis di wajah Lily.

"Ya?"

" _Please_ ," kata James. Lily mendongakkan kepala padanya. James melihat ekspresi limbung di wajah Lily dan berhenti, tidak ingin membuatnya lebih sedih. "Inikah...?" bisik James.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. James merasa perutnya anjlok.

"Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku tak bisa sekarang," bisik Lily, nadanya terluka. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, tidak ingin air matanya keluar ketika James masih di sana. James menatap gadis yang dicintainya itu; tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

"Aku juga," katanya, sebelum meninggalkan Lily menuju kamarnya sendiri. James duduk di tempat tidur, menarik kristal yang diberikan Lily dari bawah bantal, dan memandangi foto mereka berdansa pelan, tubuhnya berguncang lagi. Selang cukup lama mengamatinya, dia turun lagi. Sudah tengah malam, dan hatinya sakit saat menyadari dia sudah kehilangan Lily Evans selama sehari penuh sekarang.

Dilihatnya Lily masih berada di tempat yang sama ketika dia meninggalkannya, tertidur. James menuju meja Lily, melihat bahwa Lily sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR liburannya, semuanya tertata rapi di atas meja. Dia mendekati Lily dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, mengapresiasi betapa cantiknya dia. Digendongnya Lily dalam lengannya, merasakan sebuah perasaan familiar pada Lily, aroma yang familiar. Dia membawanya ke kamar Lily, membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Dengan enggan, James membebaskan tangannya. Lily mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. James melarikan jari-jarinya sepanjang rambut Lily, melihatnya tersenyum dalam tidur.

"James."

Kepalanya terdongak, dan dia melihat Lily ternyata masih tertidur. James menghela napas dan menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, James."

Dia merasa air matanya merebak mendengar kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang perlu usaha keras untuk bisa didengarnya dari gadis ini.

"Oh, Lily," desahnya, berlutut agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Lily. Jarinya menyusuri gurat-gurat di wajah Lily, mematrinya dalam ingatan. Dia duduk di sana untuk waktu yang sangat lama, mengawasi Lily tidur, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali," gumamnya, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.


	18. Chapter 16: Amortentia

**BAB 16 AMORTENTIA  
.**

Saat bangun keesokan paginnya, Lily terduduk dengan cepat, langsung menatap jam. Dia sudah terlambat untuk sarapan. Dia mengerang; ini hari pertama di semester ini, dan dia tidak bersama James. Hari ini akan sangat panjang. Dengan enggan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil kalung pemberian James. Dielusnya kalung itu beberapa saat, kemudian menutup mata dan menyimpannya di laci paling atas bersama gelang dari Emily dan Daniel, serta cincin dari Sirius. Dia mengasumsikan Sirius pasti bersama James selagi dia dan Lily berpisah, dan dia tak ingin menunjukkan fakta bahwa dia mengenakan perhiasan pemberian Sirius tapi tidak pemberian James. Lily bergegas bersiap-siap dan meninggalkan asrama Ketua Murid.

Dia sudah menangis selama dua hari terakhir ini, sehingga rasanya air matanya sudah habis. Matanya masih sedikit bengkak, dan ada sedikit benjolan di tenggorokannya yang dia meragukannya akan hilang. Dia menuju Aula Besar, yang sudah penuh orang seperti biasanya, dan melihat Hestia dan Alice duduk bersama para Marauder dan Frank. James juga ada di sana. Lily membeku, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Haruskah dia duduk bersama mereka? Atau duduk sendiri? Kepala Sirius terangkat, merasakan ada yang mengawasi mereka, dan dilihatnya Lily masih terpaku di pintu Aula Besar. Dia tahu bahwa Lily masih ragu-ragu untuk duduk bersama mereka, dan memutuskan untuk mempermudahnya.

"BUNGA-LILY!" teriak Sirius, memberi isyarat pada Lily.

Semua orang terlonjak. James berpaling ke arah Lily, yang sedikit merona dan mendatangi Sirius sebelum dia bisa berteriak lagi. Lily duduk di samping Peter, yang duduk di sebelah Remus, yang berada di sebelah James.

"Hai, Lily," sapa Peter, tersenyum padanya. Lily balas tersenyum, merasa dia tidak pantas diperlakukan sebaik itu oleh mereka. Dia telah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Miss Evans!"

Lily terlonjak dan memandang sekitarnya. McGonagall sedang mendekati mereka. Lily mengerang dan berdiri; suasana hati McGonagall sepertinya sedang jelek.

"Pagi, Profesor. Bagaimana kabar Anda?" sapa Lily ramah. Dilihatnya ekspresi McGonagall sedikit melunak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miss Evans, bagaimana denganmu?"

Lily tersentak, tidak yakin bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi McGonagall tidak memberinya kesempatan menjawab. "Ngomong-ngomong, Miss Evans, aku perlu kau dan Mr Potter berpatroli malam ini. Ini hari pertama setelah liburan, murid-murid biasanya memutuskan untuk tidak berkelakuan baik malam-malam ini."

Lily mengangguk, berusaha tidak tertawa.

"Terima kasih," kata McGonagall, dan mengangguk pada mereka semua, mengabaikan Sirius yang meniupkan cium jauh padanya, dan pergi.

Lily duduk dengan canggung, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Uuntungnya Sirius terus menerus berdebat dengan Remus sepanjang sarapan, memberinya kesempatan untuk diam. Namun, mendadak disadarinya ada yang hilang.

"Tunggu, di mana Gwenog?"

"Miss Jones tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts," Dumbledore yang menjawab, tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Lily, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alice keheranan.

"Sekarang dia sudah menjadi anggota Holyhead Harpies. Itu pekerjaan penuh-waktu. Dia tidak perlu menyelesaikan NEWT, dan dia sibuk latihan," jelas Dumbledore. Lily, Hestia, dan Alice menunduk memandang piring mereka.

"Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" ujar Lily pelan.

"Dia bilang dia akan kembali beberapa hari lagi untuk berpamitan," kata Dumbledore dengan tatapan simpatik. Ketiga anak perempuan itu mengangguk. "Kau berhasil ke Privet Drive, kan?" tambah Dumbledore pada Lily, yang merasa matanya mengabur.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Lily pelan, merasakan tatapan James padanya.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang pergilah ke kelas, kalian semua," kata Dumbledore, melambaikan tangannya. Anak-anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor itu berdiri dan berangkat ke kelas Mantra.

Hari itu berlalu amat lambat. Lily merasa dunia ini sedang mempermainkannya. Dia benci tidak bicara dengan James, benci tidak menyentuhnya, benci tidak tersenyum padanya, benci tidak ada di sisinya. James mengawasi Lily seharian, menginginkannya menatap dirinya, berjalan bersamanya, dan bersandar padanya seperti biasanya. Pelajaran berlangsung lambat, semua orang sepertinya bisa merasakan sikap yang berbeda dari kedua Ketua Murid mereka.

"Ke mana pasangan bahagia kita?" cemooh Avery ketika dia melewati James di koridor. James, yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, berbalik dan menonjok hidung Avery. Avery tersungkur. James sudah bergerak lagi, tetapi Sirius menyeretnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Sungguh tidak layak, sobat," kata Sirius. James melepaskan diri, dan meneruskan berjalan dengan Sirius di sisinya.

* * *

James menjadwalkan latihan Quidditch malam itu, yang ternyata berlangsung amat parah, akibat sang kapten menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang.

"James! Pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff tinggal dua bulan lagi! Kita harus mengalahkan mereka agar memenangkan Kejuaraan Antar-Asrama!" teriak Sirius, terbang di sebelah James. Sirius adalah salah satu Beater James, dan sekarang setelah Gwenog pergi, James menyadari dia membutuhkan Chaser baru.

"Kita perlu uji coba untuk Chaser baru," kata James pelan. Sirius mengangguk dan menepuk punggungnya. Sirius mencemaskan James, dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika James tidak segera bangkit.

Ketika James kembali ke ruang rekreasinya malam itu, dia melihat Lily duduk di meja belajarnya, mengerjakan sesuatu. Kepala Lily terangkat ketika James masuk, dan bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barangnya lalu naik ke kamarnya, tidak ingin tangisnya terlepas di depan James. James menghela napas dan menendang sofa, sebelum naik ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan sudah putus. Hari itu lagi-lagi berlalu dengan lambat. James memperhatikan, bahkan para guru tahu tentang putusnya mereka. Lily sangat galau sampai-sampai dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan apa pun di kelas, yang sama sekali tidak seperti kebiasaannya. Biasanya dialah satu-satunya yang memperhatikan. Kendati demikian, dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi, ketika McGonagall meneriakkan namanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Lily menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tepat. Setelah itu, Lily mengubur dirinya dalam tugas-tugasnya, bahkan tidak berbicara dengan Alice atau Hestia. Dia ingin berbaikan dengan James, tapi setiap kali melihatnya, yang terbayang dalam pikirannya adalah mayat rusa jantan, sehingga dia bahkan tidak berani melihat James.

"Lily, kukira kalian sudah bicara?" tanya Remus saat sarapan hari berikutnya.

Lily mendesah. "Aku sedang berusaha. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba, aku selalu melihat mayat rusa jantan, dan aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya," suaranya pecah. Remus menghela napas penuh simpati dan menggosok bahunya, sebelum kembali menghadapi makanannya. Mereka akan bicara pada waktunya.

"Bunga-Lily, kau kenapa?"

Giliran Sirius yang mencoba, setelah Remus, selama Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Lily berpasangan dengannya, mempelajari Patronus. Lily, yang biasanya dapat menghasilkan Patronus, tidak bisa mengeluarkan bahkan gumpalan asap keperakan. James juga tidak bisa menghasilkannya. Ketika Lily tidak menjawab, Sirius mengirim Patronus-nya berlari mengelilingi Lily, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Nah, tersenyum begitu," kata Sirius lembut. Lily mengusap air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Soal perpisahan ini," bisik Lily, mengerling James, yang mulai menonton Patronus-Patronus yang dihasilkan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, selesaikanlah," saran Sirius. Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Aku lelah membayangkan mayat rusa jantan. Dan anjing dan tikus juga," tambahnya, menyipitkan mata pada Sirius, yang merona samar. "Aku tak ingin kalian semua terluka. Itu menyakitkan bagiku kalau memikirkan kau dan Peter terluka, tapi itu benar-benar menghancurkanku bahkan sekadar membayangkan salah satu kaki James patah."

Sirius mendesah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini.

* * *

"Lily!"

Lily mengangkat kepalanya ketika Hestia memberondong masuk ke kamarnya sore itu. Seminggu sudah berlalu. Saat itu James sedang mengadakan uji coba Quidditch.

"Lily, sudahlah! Kau sudah bermuram durja seperti itu selama seminggu, kau belum ngobrol dengan kami. Cukup!" teriak Hestia, duduk di tempat tidur Lily.

"Kau harus bangkit, Lily," kata Alice lembut, memelototi Hestia. "Dan, yang benar saja, Hestia, anak ini sedang sedih. Jangan berteriak padanya!"

Hestia merona, tampak malu. Alice menggenggam tangan Lily dan menariknya. "Ayo."

"Ke mana?" tanya Lily, mengusap matanya. "Dan aku minta maaf," tambahnya pelan, memandang teman-temannya.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Lily. Kau sedang sedih. Kalian berdua sangat sempurna bersama-sama. Kami sangat memahaminya. Kami hanya merindukanmu," kata Hestia, merangkul pundak Lily. Lily terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan teman-temannya menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, ini hari Sabtu, bukan waktunya bekerja," Alice menambahkan, mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Lily.

"Kita mau ke mana?" kata Lily, merasa lebih baik daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia melupakan keajaiban sebuah persahabatan, tetapi dia merasa dirinya separo tercabik.

"Kita akan menonton uji coba Quidditch. Aku ingin sekali menghitung berapa banyak gadis yang pingsan melihat James dan Sirius," kata Hestia, menggamit Lily, yang tertawa kecil. Penyebutan nama James barusan seolah menyumbat jalan napasnya, seperti halnya berbagai hal lain yang dilakukan James setelah mereka berpisah, tetapi dia setuju saja dengan Hestia. Mereka tiba ke lapangan Quidditch, dan Alice mendengus. Ada banyak anak perempuan yang berkumpul di tribun menonton anak-anak laki-laki.

"Aku menang!" seru Hestia, sementara Alice mendesah dan mengulurkan sekeping Galleon. "Aku bertaruh sejumlah besar anak perempuan akan muncul, sedangkan Alice berkata mereka sudah pergi," Hestia menjelaskan pada Lily, yang memutar matanya.

"Benarkah, Alice? Kupikir kau lebih pintar daripada itu."

Alice menyikutnya main-main, senang mendengar Lily bicara. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku penonton. James membelakangi mereka, mengawasi anak-anak yang sedang diuji coba terbang mengelilingi lapangan, walaupun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Dia memikirkan Lily, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hari-hari ini. Dia terus mengulang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka: sejak mereka bersama, sampai perang bola salju itu. Kilasan warna merah yang mengelilingi lapangan mengingatkannya pada rambut Lily, dan dia merasakan sensasi familiar di tenggorokannya. James menggelengkan kepala dan memusatkan perhatian pada para pemain.

Sirius, yang memperhatikan Lily dan kedua temannya masuk, melambai bersemangat kepada mereka. "HAI, SAYANG!" teriaknya pada Hestia, yang tertawa dan balas melambai, mengabaikan pelototan dari anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya, yang seolah mencoba mengutuk Hestia melalui mata mereka. James ikut berbalik untuk melambai pada Hestia, tetapi nyaris jatuh dari sapunya begitu melihat rambut merah familiar itu di bangku penonton.

"BUNGA-LILY! KAU MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Sirius.

James melihat senyum kecil di wajah Lily, membuat hatinya perih. Lily menangkap pandangan James padanya, dan pandangan mereka sesaat bertemu, tetapi detik berikutnya Lily menunduk. James memusatkan perhatian kembali pada para pemainnya, memutuskan untuk mencemaskan Lily nanti; dia ingin timnya memenangkan Piala.

Setelah uji coba selama berjam-jam, James akhirnya memilih seorang anak kelas dua yang berhasil membuatnya puas. Dia benar-benar hebat. "Selamat bergabung dalam tim!" sambutnya riang, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih," kata anak itu gembira. "Aku Tonks. Hai, Lily!" tambahnya tiba-tiba. James berpaling dengan cepat, melihat Hestia sudah berlari menyambut Sirius, diikuti Lily dan Alice.

"Hai, Nymphadora," sapa Lily sopan, tersenyum padanya. James melihat Tonks mengerutkan hidung.

"Aku benci nama itu. Panggil saja Tonks," komentar Tonks. Lily tertawa.

"Baiklah, Tonks."

Tonks tersenyum pada Lily. James mendesah. Kenapa Lily harus begitu menakjubkan? Semua orang suka padanya. Ini tidak membantunya menyelesaikan persoalannya, yang dia tahu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hai," kata Lily pelan pada James, selagi Sirius dan Hestia berpelukan di sebelahnya. Alice sudah beralih ke sisi Frank, yang duduk di sisi lain lapangan bersama Remus dan Peter.

James menoleh tak percaya. Lily bicara padanya?

"Belakangan aku tak pernah melihatmu?" pekik Marlene, berlari untuk memeluk Lily, yang terhuyung karena kuatnya pelukan itu.

"Aku sedang... sibuk," kata Lily pelan.

Marlene nyengir.

"Oh, aku tahu. NEWT. Ugh!"

Bibir Lily berkedut, tahu bahwa Marlene mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dia bersembunyi. Lily kembali memandang Tonks, yang memandang ke arah Remus, dan tersenyum.

"REMUS!" teriak Lily.

James mendapati dirinya menikmati suaranya. Sirius dan Hestia terlonjak; mereka belum mendengar suara Lily dengan jelas seminggu terakhir. Remus, yang sama terkejutnya, berlari-lari kecil mendekati mereka.

"Ya, Lily?" tanya Remus penasaran.

Lily mengedipkan mata pada Tonks, yang sedikit merona dan terang-terangan melongo melihat Remus.

"Remus, ini Tonks," kata Lily, menunjuk Tonks. Hestia, memperhatikan rona di wajah Tonks, menyeringai dan menghampiri Lily.

"Er... senang bertemu denganmu," kata Remus bingung, tetapi masih sopan, mengulurkan tangan pada Tonks. Meskipun semakin merona, Tonks menjabatnya ringan, menatap tangannya dalam tangan Remus. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Remus penasaran, melepaskan tangan Tonks.

Lily melarikan tangannya dengan gugup ke rambutnya. James memperhatikan rambut Lily yang bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Lily tersebut.

"Cuma berpikir akan menyenangkan memperkenalkanmu pada Tonks," Lily mengangkat bahu, mengedip pada Tonks, yang nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang," kata Remus.

Dan dengan cengiran pada Tonks, Remus kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Oh, Lily! Kau terbaik!" pekik Tonks.

Hestia tertawa. Sirius, yang sudah paham, tersenyum pada Remus. Lily tersipu mendengar pujian Tonks, dan dirasakannya mata James sekali lagi memandangnya. Dia berpaling padanya, dan mata hijau itu bertemu dengan mata cokelat.

"Kalau ini bisa menghibur, kukira kalian berdua cocok bersama-sama," kata Tonks, memberi isyarat antara Lily dan James.

Sejenak Lily membeku sebelum tersenyum tipis pada Tonks.

"Trims," bisik Lily.

Tonks nyengir. Seorang anak perempuan kelas dua lainnya berlari menghampiri, berhenti di sebelah Tonks.

"TONKS! Bagus sekali, kau masuk! Selamat! Dan demi _celana_ Merlin, kau bicara dengannya!" jerit anak itu.

Tonks nyengir padanya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," katanya sopan kepada anak-anak kelas tujuh, dan dengan sebuah cengiran pada Lily, dia dan temannya meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, tadi itu manis sekali!" pekik Hestia.

Lily tersenyum. Sirius tertawa menggonggong.

"Aku tak percaya dia jatuh cinta pada Moony," komentar Sirius, memutar matanya.

"Satu bukti lagi kalau dia paling menarik," kata Lily tanpa berpikir, lalu menutup mulutnya.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BARU SAJA BILANG BEGITU!" teriak Sirius. James nyengir.

"Sori, Sirius," kata Lily, tertawa.

"Yeah, Lily, kami patah hati," kata James pelan.

Lily berpaling padanya, dan mata mereka bertemu. Seandainya mereka masih jadian, Lily akan meleletkan lidah padanya atau mengecup pipinya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Meski begitu, Hestia, merasakan dilema sahabatnya ini, menyela.

"Yeah, nah, kami terbukti benar," kata Hestia.

Lily mendesah, dalam hati berterima kasih pada sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Lily pelan. Giliran Hestia mendesah, melepaskan sahabatnya.

"BUNGA-LILY! Kita sudah _lama_ sekali tidak bertemu!" protes Sirius. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kita semua jalan-jalan."

Lily memucat. Jalan-jalan? Dengan James? Bagaimana? Sirius mendekat dan mengangkat Lily ke atas bahunya, membuatnya menjerit.

"Tak bisa, aku harus mengerjakan esaiku."

"Ini hari Sabtu!"

"Aku tak bisa, Sirius," kata Lily, memandang Sirius, yang menghela napas, mengerti.

"Baik. Sampai ketemu besok, kalau begitu."

Lily mengangguk, dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. James melesat ke udara dan mengawasi selagi Lily mulai berlari dan memasuki kastil.

* * *

Lily tinggal di kamarnya sepanjang hari Minggu, mengerjakan tugas, mengoreksinya kembali. Ketika ada yang menanyainya, dia mengingatkan mereka tentang NEWT yang segera tiba, dan mereka balik mengingatkannya bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi sampai enam bulan ke depan. Meskipun demikian, dia tidak mengacuhkan mereka, dan menghabiskan seharian itu dengan duduk di tempat tidurnya, melihat-lihat album yang diberikan Hestia sebagai hadiah Natal, dan menatap foto dirinya dan James di dalam loket.

Album itu berisi foto-foto mereka selama di Hogwarts, sejak tahun pertama sampai tahun ketujuh mereka. Dia membandingkan foto dirinya dan James di tahun pertama mereka dengan foto dirinya yang sedang duduk di pangkuan James dengan wajah James di rambut Lily beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia tersenyum melihat perbedaan tersebut, dan merasa air matanya mengalir melihat foto dirinya dan James. Dia meletakkan kalungnya, membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari kulitnya, dan makna dari tindakan itu, dan menangis di bantalnya.

Malam itu, ketika James kembali dari latihan Quidditch, Lily sedang menuruni tangga. Melihat James, dia berhenti, menatapnya. James juga menatap Lily, yang mengenakan seragam Quidditch James, dan membeku. Lily menunduk melihat seragam itu, dan air matanya mengalir lagi. Dia melepaskan seragam itu, masih memakai kaos tanpa lengan di baliknya, dan menghampiri James.

"Ini," katanya, menyerahkan seragam itu pada James. James mengerling seragam itu sebelum menggeleng.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Itu milikmu."

"Namamu yang tertulis di punggungnya," bantah Lily, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut. James terkekeh pelan, itu argumen yang sama persis yang digunakannya pada Lily di rumahnya.

"Kukira aku tidak akan mendapatkannya kembali."

Senyum Lily menghilang. "Segala sesuatu berubah," bisiknya.

James menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Beberapa tidak, Lils." Lily merasakan bongkahan di dadanya mendengar James menggunakan nama panggilannya, dan mendongak menatapnya. "Kau simpan itu," kata James, dan langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Lily menghela napas dan meletakkan seragam itu di meja James, lalu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Baju itu bukan lagi miliknya, sama halnya seperti James sendiri.

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan kegiatan berpasangan," Slughorn mengumumkan. "Kita akan merebus Amortentia," katanya gembira.

Lily mengerang. Ramuan Cinta? Yang benar saja!

"Sekarang aku akan membagi kalian berpasangan," lanjut Slughorn, mendekati meja anak-anak Gryffindor. Lily menyilangkan jarinya. _Jangan James, siapa saja asal bukan James_. "Black dan Jones," Sirius menyeringai pada Hestia, yang tersenyum balik, "Longbottom dan Pettigrew, Lupin dan Prewett..." Lily merasa gumpalan menyumbat tenggorokannya lagi, tinggal mereka berdua. "... dan Potter dan Evans." Slughorn mengedip pada Lily. "Ayo mulai!" Dia menepukkan tangannya.

Lily berjalan menghampiri James. Di antara para guru, Slughorn satu-satunya yang tidak menyadari fakta bahwa James dan Lily sudah putus. Dia yakin sekali keduanya akan menikah.

"Aku akan mengambil bahan-bahannya," kata James pelan, dan dia pergi.

Lily menutup matanya dan mulai menyiapkan kuali dan menyalakan api di bawahnya. Ramuan adalah pelajaran yang paling disukainya, yang justru itulah yang membuatnya kecewa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terlalu keras, dia bisa hanyut dalam ramuannya, dan waktu yang digunakannya untuk merebus membuatnya harus berbicara dengan James. James kembali dan meletakkan bahan-bahan itu di atas meja. Lily memperhatikan kacamata James yang kotor, dan tanpa berpikir, dia mengacungkan tongkatnya, membuat kacamata itu bersih. James terlonjak pada pandangan yang tiba-tiba jernih itu dan memandang Lily, yang merona dan menyingkirkan tongkatnya. "Trims," kata James pelan. Lily mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka mulai membuat ramuan, tetapi ketika mereka menunggu ramuan itu mendidih, mereka hanya duduk dalam diam. Tiap pasangan bekerja di meja yang terpisah, jadi mereka tidak bisa berbalik dan mengobrol dengan orang lain.

"Jadi," kata Lily akhirnya. James tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata James pelan, dan dilihatnya Lily memucat.

"Parah. Kau sendiri?"

"Jauh lebih parah."

"Kita butuh bantuan," kata Lily, menggelengkan kepalanya pada lantai. James tersenyum mendengarnya menggunakan kata ganti "kita".

"Ada apa di Privet Drive?" tanya James, disemangati oleh fakta bahwa setidaknya Lily bicara padanya. Dia sudah bertanya-tanya sejak Dumbledore menanyai Lily hari itu.

"Tuney."

James mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau pergi mengunjungi Tuney? Kenapa?"

Lily bisa mendengar nada terkejut dalam suaranya, dan sedikit merona.

"Aku butuh bicara dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Lily pelan, sehingga James nyaris tak bisa menangkapnya.

James melarikan tangan kerambutnya, tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Lily.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu supaya kaulakukan?" tanyanya cemas.

Wajah Lily menjadi merah padam, dan James mendapati dirinya mengagumi betapa cantiknya warna itu.

"Dia mengatakan apa yang sudah kuketahui," gumam Lily. James menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa yang sudah kauketahui?" bisiknya, mencondongkan tubuh padanya. Dia sudah berjanji akan mendapatkannya kembali, dan dia akan mendapatkannya. Pada saat itu, ramuan mereka mulai bergolak, dan Lily segera bangkit dan memandang ke dalam kuali. James mendesah.

"Tolong ambilkan akarnya," kata Lily.

James mengulurkan akar yang dimaksud dengan muram. Ketika Lily mulai mengaduk, James membaui aroma kuat anggrek, shampo Lily, dan terkesiap. Lily membaui aroma James, dan menutup matanya, mengagumi bau-bauan itu. "Wow," ujarnya seraya menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin baunya seperti satu sama lain," kekeh Slughorn ketika dia lewat.

James melihat Lily memerah lagi, dan dia mengacak rambutnya. _Terima kasih sudah membuat ini jadi canggung, Slughorn_.

"Ramuan ini kuberi nilai ' _Outstanding_ ,'" kata Slughorn, tersenyum lebar pada Lily, yang membalasnya dengan senyum kecil saja.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," katanya. Slughorn terkekeh lagi, perutnya berguncang.

"Ah, Mr Potter, kau sudah punya satu yang baik sekali di sini, jangan sampai kehilangan dia," pesannya, menepuk punggung James sebelum mengitarinya. James merasakan tarikan di pusarnya mendengar kata-kata Slughorn.

"Jadi, ayo berkemas," kata Lily pelan tanpa memandang James. Dia berdiri, tetapi James menahan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Lils, aku tak bisa seperti ini terus," kata James pelan. Lily bisa mendengar seolah sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan berpaling menghadapinya. "Aku tahu kau cemas, tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak sekadar melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Aku melakukannya untuk Moony, dia membutuhkan kami," kata James, suaranya pecah.

Lily, yang tidak bisa berjauhan dengan James lebih lama lagi, meletakkan jarinya di bibir James. James berhenti bicara, memandang jari tersebut.

"Kita akan bicara nanti," kata Lily pelan.

James merasa perutnya jungkir balik, dan melihat secercah harapan. Sirius, yang memperhatikan James dan Lily, menggamit Hestia, yang memandang mereka, dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak lama lagi sekarang," gumam Hestia. Sirius nyengir padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal," Hestia terkikik, mencubit dagu Sirius. Sirius menyeringai dan mendaratkan kecupan di hidung Hestia, membuatnya terpekik.

"Nah, Mr Black, fokus dalam bekerja," tegur Slughorn, tertawa pelan.

Sirius mendongak pada Slughorn dan mengedip, membuat perut besar Slughorn berguncang lagi ketika dia tertawa. Hestia, yang sudah merona, menjawil Sirius, membuatnya mengembalikan perhatian pada Lily dan James.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa bicara sekarang?" kata James, meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut pada tangan Lily, menariknya dari bibirnya tanpa melepaskan tangan itu. Lily menunduk menatap tangan yang digenggam James itu, darahnya berdesir. Ini tidak bagus; dia justru mendapatinya cukup buruk. Lily membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi digagalkan oleh suara menggelegar Slughorn.

"Baiklah, semuanya, semua ramuan di sini lulus! Nah, silakan makan siang!"

James melihat Lily menyambar tasnya dengan cepat, dan dia sendiri juga meraih tasnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu di asrama nanti," katanya.

Wajah Lily menjadi merah jambu, tetapi, yang membuat James senang, dia mengangguk. Lily menghampiri Hestia, yang nyengir padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Lily.

Hestia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gembira. Sirius mengedip pada Lily sebelum menyusul James.

"Hei," kata Sirius, menepuk punggung James, yang nyengir. "Wow, aku tak pernah lagi melihatmu seperti ini sejak kita perang bola salju." Sirius memutar matanya.

James tersenyum padanya. "Trims, sobat," katanya parau. Sirius menggelengkan kepala.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat."

* * *

Makan siang berlangsung lancar meskipun menyakitkan, tetapi semua orang bisa melihat harapan baru terpancar di mata James dan senyum kecil di wajah Lily. Ada lebih banyak energi keluar dari keduanya dibandingkan seminggu belakangan. Lily mengikat rambutnya, memperhatikan mata James terpaku pada rambutnya, dan tersenyum pada diri sendiri. Dua pelajaran terakhir berlangsung lambat, tetapi segera saja sudah tiba waktunya makan malam.

Aula Besar sangat ramai, khususnya sejak mereka menyantap makanan dari meja oval. Entah bagaimana Lily berakhir dengan duduk di seberang James, dan menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, begitu pula James. Teringat oleh Lily permainan yang dimainkannya dengan James di rumah keluarga Potter, dan senyumnya merekah oleh kenangan itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Sirius dari sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh makanan. Lily meringis ketika sedikit potongan ayam berterbangan dari mulut Sirius.

"Menjijikkan, Sirius!" katanya, bergeser menjauh dari Sirius selagi semua orang mencibir. Sirius menelan makanannya dan bergeser mendekati Lily, meletakkan tangan di bahunya.

"Ah, Bunga-Lily, kau mungkin saja menganggapnya menjijikkan, tapi jelas sekali kau belum pernah melihat kaki Wormy."

"OI!" seru Peter selagi yang lain tertawa. Lily terkekeh dan mendorong Sirius.

"Mr Black, untuk terakhir kalinya, apa _yang_ kaukenakan?" tanya McGonagall, bergegas mendatangi mereka. Sirius mengenakan jaket bulunya di atas jubah Hogwarts-nya.

"Anda suka, eh?" Sirius mengedip. McGonagall merona.

"Itu tidak termasuk seragam sekolah. Lepaskan!"

"Jaketnya saja atau semuanya?" ujar Sirius menggoda.

Lily harus menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi McGonagall. Dia bisa melihat bahu orang-orang lain di sekitar situ berguncang keras, dan memandang McGonagall, yang wajahnya sudah sewarna rambut Lily dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. McGonagall pergi, tetapi Sirius masih belum selesai.

"Jangan khawatir, Sayang, aku akan segera lulus. Cinta kita tidak akan terlarang lagi!"

Lily melihat McGonagall terserimpet jubahnya sendiri, dan mereka pun meledak tertawa. Lily melihat James juga tertawa, dan merasakan perutnya jungkir balik. Mereka tertawa begitu keras sehingga tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang mendatangi Lily dari belakang.

"Lily?"

Lily berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan melihat Amos Diggory, anak kelas tujuh Hufflepuff, yang sangat dipuja gadis-gadis Hogwarts, tentunya setelah James, Sirius, dan Remus.

"Hai, Amos," sapa Lily, tersenyum. Dilihatnya baik Hestia maupun Alice menahan napas melihat senyum Amos.

"Kudengar kau dan Potter... kau tahu, putus, jadi aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku pada kunjungan mendatang?"

Lily merasakan suasana mendadak tegang, dan dilihatnya rahang James mengatup rapat.

"Eh, Amos, kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak, Lily?" bisik Amos, mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat pada Lily, yang mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, menjauh dari Amos. "Lily, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Dia mencondongkan tubuh semakin dekat. Lily membeku ketika Amos mengecup keningnya, lalu tiba-tiba muncul kilatan cahaya, dan Amos terlempar ke belakang.

Lily berbalik cepat dan mendapati James berdiri dengan tongkat teracung. Sirius dan Remus mengeluarkan tongkat mereka juga. Semua orang di Aula Besar seolah membeku ketika mereka berpaling untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. James, wajahnya bersimbah air mata, terus mendelik pada Amos.

"POTTER, APA-APAAN KAU!" teriak Amos, berdiri seraya mencabut tongkatnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat itu pada James. James mengelakkan kutukan yang dikirim Amos padanya, yang menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, dan Frank berdiri dan mengeluarkan tongkat mereka, menghadapi Amos Diggory, dengan ekspresi siap membunuh. Mereka mengarahkan tongkat masing-masing pada Amos, siap melancarkan kutukan. Semua orang menonton selagi lima mantra bersamaan mengenai Amos, membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam dinding seberang. Amos mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Remus, meluncurkan kutukan yang membuat wajahnya dipenuhi sayap kelelawar, yang dilenyapkan Remus dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya. Dengan sangat geram Sirius meluncurkan pita besar dari tongkatnya yang membelit Amos. Amos merobeknya, dan mengarahan tongkatnya pada James, yang terlempar ke belakang. Lily berdiri.

"Stop!" teriaknya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada James, yang nyaris menabrak dinding, dan menerbangkannya kembali ke dekat mereka. James memandang Lily tak percaya. Lily ganti mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Amos dan berseru, " _Expelliarmus_!" Tongkat Amos terbang ke arahnya.

Semua anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada Lily, begitu juga Hestia, Alice, dan seisi ruangan lainnya. Bahkan para guru menonton dengan penuh perhatian. Diam-diam mereka juga menginginkan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan ini bersama lagi. Setelah memastikan James baik-baik saja, Lily mengalihkan pandangan pada Amos, mendelik padanya.

"Dia yang memantraiku duluan, Lily!" kata Amos tak percaya.

"Sekali lagi kau bahkan sekadar mengarahkan tongkat padanya, aku akan mengutukmu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa duduk dengan benar di atas sapumu!" teriak Lily.

Terdengar sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan sepanjang meja Gryffindor, begitu pula dari meja guru, Lily memperhatikan, dan dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat James mengawasinya. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, dan Hestia memandangnya dengan seringai lebar di wajah mereka, dan Lily mendengar Sirius mendesis, " _Yes!_ " Semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudahnya.

"Lily, kau bodoh sekali!" teriak Amos.

Lily mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Amos.

"Maaf?" jeritnya, akhirnya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sudah ditahannya selama seminggu ini.

"Kau mendengarku! Dia menyakitimu, Lily! Dan kau tidak seperti dulu lagi! Kau _membutuhkan_ aku!"

Anak-anak Gryffindor mendesis mendengar ini. Hestia mengangkat tongkatnya, tetapi Alice menghentikannya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" jerit Lily, dan didengarnya orang-orang bertepuk. "Kenapa aku bahkan mungkin membutuhkanMU? Satu-satunya orang yang kubutuhkan tidak bicara denganku selama seminggu!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. James membeku memandang Lily, perutnya jungkir balik. _Yes!_

"POTTER? APA KAU BERCANDA?" Amos balas berteriak. James mengalihkan perhatian padanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"ENYAHLAH, Amos!" jerit Lily, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Amos.

Amos membeku, mengangkat tangan dalam gerakan menyerah, tetapi dia berkata, "Lily, dia sudah tidak memilikimu lagi!"

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah!" seru Lily. Dia mengirim Mantra Sengat pada Amos, yang ditangkalnya, membuat mantra itu meledak. Aula Besar meledak dengan sorakan, dan Lily, menyambar barang-barangnya, meninggalkan Aula Besar, membiarkan air mata mengaliri pipinya. Seisi Aula membeku sepeninggal Lily. James memandang tempat Lily pergi.

"Pergilah!" seru McGonagall memecah keheningan, menunjuk ke arah Lily pergi. Dumbledore menatapnya tak percaya. "Potter, kejar dia! Oh, tutup mulut, Albus," dia menambahkan dengan bergumam. Dumbledore terkekeh. "Pergi sajalah, Potter! Kejar dia!"

James menyambar tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar diiringi sorakan dan tepuk tangan. Sirius meniupkan ciuman pada McGonagall, yang sempat nyengir sekilas sebelum duduk.

* * *

James berlari menuju asrama Ketua Murid, tetapi Lily tidak ada di sana. Dia meninggalkan tasnya di sana dan mengecek Menara Gryffindor, juga tanpa hasil. Lily juga tidak ada di perpustakaan. James menuju pohon Marauder, pondok Hagrid, lapangan Quidditch, bahkan kamar mandi anak perempuan, tetapi tidak dapat menemukan Lily. Dia kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Di mana kira-kira Lily berada?

Dan kepalanya tersentak. Dia berlari ke lantai tujuh, berhenti di depan dinding kosong seberang permadani hias Barnabas si Sinting. Dia mondar-mandir tiga kali, menutup matanya, dan kemudian, mendorong pintu yang mendadak muncul itu. Dia memandang berkeliling dalam ruangan yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada Lily berbulan-bulan lalu, sebelum mereka bahkan mulai berkencan. Lily sedang duduk di kursi berlengan, bahunya berguncang, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri.

James menghampiri Lily dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Lily. Lily terdongak ketika ada yang menyentuhnya, dan mendapati dirinya sedang memandang warna favoritnya, cokelat muda.

"James, aku minta maaf!" isak Lily, air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. "Aku menyesal sekali! Aku bodoh! Aku takut, dan aku marah, dan a-aku..." Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan. James menariknya ke dalam lengannya dan duduk di lantai, dengan Lily berada di pangkuannya.

"Ssh... Lily," katanya menenangkan, "kita kembali ke asrama, oke?"

Lily mengangguk. James membantunya keluar. Dia berjalan di samping Lily, tidak yakin apakah dia diizinkan menggenggam tangannya, dan keduanya menuju asrama Ketua Murid. Begitu tiba di ruang rekreasi, Lily menoleh pada James, memandang wajahnya.

"James, aku minta maaf," bisiknya.

James menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan jarinya di bibir Lily. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah Lily. James menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf," bisik James, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau t-tak perlu m-minta maaf. Aku yang c-ceroboh."

James menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berkata, "Kau tidak ceroboh. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu." Lily mengangguk. "Dan kau pasti senang mendengar bahwa kau benar, kan?" goda James, dan dilihatnya pemandangan favoritnya di dunia ini: senyum Lily.

"Itu karena aku selalu benar," kata Lily. James memutar matanya. "Bisakah kau memaafkanku?" bisiknya.

"Oh, Lily," kata James, meletakkan keningnya di kening Lily.

Lily merasakan jantungnya berpacu. Lengan James melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat, dan Lily melingkarkan tangannya di leher James. James membungkuk hati-hati, tidak yakin apakah dia boleh melakukan ini, tetapi Lily menjawabnya dengan berjinjit untuk memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Lily mendesah puas ketika bibir James menyentuh bibirnya, air mata mengaliri wajahnya sekali lagi. Air mata kebahagiaan. James memindahkan satu tangannya ke rambut Lily, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil. Lily juga memindahkan tangan ke rambut James dan mulai mengacaknya sehingga lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Ketika mereka memisahkan diri, James tetap meletakkan keningnya di kening Lily.

"Hanya memperjelas, kita bersama lagi, kan?" tanyanya.

Lily tertawa, akhirnya merasa seolah dirinya tumbuh kembali.

"Syukurlah, aku merindukan kalungku," katanya, tersenyum lebar.

James ikut tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" bisiknya, menatap mata Lily.

"Dan kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu," balas Lily, sebelum meraihnya untuk menciumnya lagi.


	19. Chapter 17: Piama

**BAB 17 PIAMA  
.**

Lily terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengenakan kalung yang dihadiahkan James saat Natal, begitu pula cincin yang Sirius hadiahkan padanya, dan terakhir, gelang dari kedua orang tua James. Dia begitu gembira sehingga sedikit menakutan. Perbedaan suasana hatinya antara kemarin dan hari ini... yah, bahkan orang buta pun bisa melihatnya. Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi, sudah berpakaian lengkap, dan melihat James sedang bersandar di meja belajarnya sendiri.

James sudah terjaga selama beberapa jam, tak bisa tidur saking bahagianya. Dia mengawasi Lily turun, matanya terpaku pada loket yang dipakai Lily, senyum lebar membelah wajahnya.

"Hai!" sapa Lily riang, melompat-lompat mendekati James.

"Hei," kekeh James. "Ada yang sedang bergembira."

"Ada alasan untuk bergembira," Lily mengangkat bahu.

James merasa perutnya jungkir-balik. Dia mengulurkan tangan padanya dan Lily menerimanya tanpa ragu, menikmati sensasi tangan yang kuat dan keras itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Tentu saja," kata James, mengecup puncak kepala Lily.

Keduanya menuju pintu dengan tas tergantung pada bahu masing-masing. Mendadak Lily berbalik.

"Aku lupa ikat rambutku!" katanya, hendak menuju kamarnya, tetapi James menahannya. James menarik ikat rambut Lily dari sakunya, yang sudah disimpannya di saja sepanjang minggu, dan menyerahkannya pada Lily. Lily mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku menyimpannya," kata James, mengangkat bahu.

Lily memutar matanya. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua turun bersama-sama ke Aula Besar, bergandengan tangan, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain yang sudah mereka lewatkan selama seminggu.

"Aku tak percaya kita berpisah selama seminggu penuh," kata Lily, memeluk pinggang James.

"Aku tahu," kata James pelan.

Lily tersenyum dalam jubah James. Bagaimana mungkin jari-jari James yang lebih besar dari jari-jarinya itu memeluknya sedemikian cepat?

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Lily penasaran.

James memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Soal rusa jantan itu."

James kagum dengan betapa santainya Lily ketika menyinggungnya.

"Perlu waktu yang sangat lama. Kami akhirnya berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna saat kelas empat," kata James, melarikan tangan sepanjang rambutnya.

"Kenapa rusa jantan?" tanya Lily.

James terdiam sejenak dan mulai mengacak rambutnya lagi. Lily mendesah dan berusaha merapikan rambut James.

"Berhentilah membuatnya berantakan," katanya mencela.

James nyengir padanya, namun dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Rusa jantan adalah Patronus-ku."

Lily mengangguk, berpaling, tetapi kemudian dengan cepat kembali memandangnya.

"Patronus-mu rusa jantan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Barusan aku bilang begitu, kan, Lils?" balas James menggoda.

"Patronus-ku rusa betina. Aneh sekali."

"Itu yang ingin kutunjukkan waktu aku melihat Patronus-mu."

Lily mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," kata James, mengetuk dagu Lily. Lily memandangnya seolah hendak bertanya apakah James sudah sinting. "Jangan gigit bibirmu. Hanya aku yang boleh begitu," kata James, nyengir padanya.

Lily merasa wajahnya memerah, membuat James tertawa.

Mereka memasuki Aula Besar dan menuju meja mereka, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah keduanya. Lily memperhatikan wajah-wajah di sana tersenyum kepada mereka, dan merona samar, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya. James, melihat reaksi Lily, terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lily untuk meyakinkan semua orang. Teman-teman mereka, yang belum sempat mereka beri tahu, menatap mereka dengan ekspresi gembira.

"YEY!" teriak Sirius, berlari menyongsong mereka. Lily semakin merona, dengan semua orang menatap mereka. Sirius mengangkat Lily dan memutar-mutarnya, membuatnya menjerit.

"Sirius! Turunkan aku!" jerit Lily.

Sirius hanya tertawa dan terus memutarnya.

"Turunkan dia, sobat," perintah James seraya tertawa.

Sirius menghela napas dan menurunkan Lily.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya, Prongs. Aku sedang bersenang-senang!" dengking Sirius. "Ayolah, Bunga-Lily," tambahnya dongkol, ketika Lily memutar matanya. Sirius menyambar tangannya dan hendak menariknya, tetapi James menyambar tangan Lily yang satunya. "Bersiaplah, kawan," kata Sirius, memandang James, dan menarik Lily. James juga menarik Lily ke arah berlawanan.

"TARIK-TAMBANG!" seru Remus, dan, membuat yang lain geli, menempatkan diri di belakang Sirius, membantunya menarik Lily.

"Remus!"

"Sori, Lily, ini asyik sekali," seringai Remus.

Lily menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Tidak asyik, deh, Bunga-Lily mulai marah. Ayo ganti permainan," kata Sirius, dan dengan tangan masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Lily, dia meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu dan berpikir. Seisi Aula menonton mereka, terhibur. Lily bisa melihat Dumbledore mengedipkan mata. " _SANDWICH_ LILY!" teriak Sirius.

Lily memekik saat Sirius menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yeah, oke," kata James, mengangkat bahu.

Lily menatapnya, terperanjat, ketika James memeluk Lily dari sisi lainnya. Tertawa, Remus memeluk mereka semua dan menjepit mereka. Lily menerima pelototan iri dari semua anak perempuan di Aula Besar, dan tersipu.

"Lepaskan-aku," sedak Lily.

"JANGAN MATI, BUNGA-LILY!" seru Sirius, melepaskannya.

Lily menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian senang meremukkanku dengan tubuh gila kalian itu?" gerutu Lily. Dilihatnya Sirius menyeringai licik. Dia bisa melihat pikiran kotor yang terbentuk dalam kepala Sirius. "Maksudku bukan seperti―oh, singkirkan itu," gertaknya, menyilangkan lengan.

"Kau perlu napas buatan dariku?" Sirius mengedip.

Lily menyipitkan mata selagi Remus tertawa keras.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya," sergah James, nyengir.

Sirius dan Remus meledak tertawa. Lily menjauhi mereka sambil menggerutu, sebal sekali, dan duduk di antara Hestia dan Alice, yang keduanya tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, silakan saja," kata Lily, dan kedua sahabatnya itu mulai menjerit. Mereka memeluk Lily, membuatnya kembali kehabisan napas.

"Kukira kita dilarang main _sandwich_ Lily?" tanya Remus, duduk di depan anak-anak perempuan itu.

"Tak masalah, tubuh kami tidak segila tubuh besar kalian," kata Hestia, melepaskan Lily.

"Er..." kata Lily.

Hestia mendengus sebal.

"Oh, tutup mulut, Bunga-Lily. Dia luar biasa seksi," kata Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia, yang nyengir senang.

" _I love you_ ," kata Hestia, mengecup pipi Sirius.

Lily menyeringai ketika Sirius berubah merah. Menyadari seringaian Lily, Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Menurutmu semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau dan Prongs kembali bersama?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

Remus mengedip nakal. Lily melihat James menyeringai, dan terbatuk.

"Mungkin akan heboh kalau kau yang mengumumkan," komentar Frank, lantas mencium pipi Alice yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin, eh? Yah, kita realisasikan saja," timpal Sirius jail.

"Sirius Black, kumantrai kau!" seru Lily selagi Sirius berdiri.

"Sampai aku tidak bisa duduk dengan benar di atas sapuku?" tanya Sirius genit.

Lily berubah merah. Kasihan Amos. Tetapi sebelum Lily bisa menghentikannya, Sirius sudah naik ke atas bangkunya.

"Halo, semuanya!" teriak Sirius, suaranya begitu keras meskipun tanpa Mantra Pengeras Suara.

"Hai!" jawab beberapa suara. Lily terkikik menyadari bahwa suara-suara itu berasal dari anak-anak perempuan. Tentu saja murid-murid perempuan menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Sekadar memperjelas, Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan kita sudah bersama lagi," Sirius mengumumkan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Pernyataan ini mendapat sorakan dan tepukan meriah. Lily menyembunyikan wajah dalam tangannya. Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padanya?

"Kami tahu, Mr Black!" seru McGonagall, berjalan mendekati mereka. "Sekarang, turun dari meja."

Sirius menyeringai padanya.

"Minerva sayang, kenapa Anda tidak duduk bersamaku?" Sirius menawarkan, menyunggingkan senyum menyenangkan yang biasanya membuat perempuan takluk.

"Miss Evans, bisakah kau setidaknya _mencoba_ mengontrol Mr Black?" tanya McGonagall.

Lily tersedak. "Maafkan saya, Profesor, saya tidak tahu kalau itu mungkin."

McGonagall tersenyum kaku padanya.

"Jelas tidak. Selamat, Miss Evans, untukmu dan Mr Potter, tapi aku kemari untuk memberi tahu kalian bahwa Miss Jones akan mengunjungi kalian pagi ini," katanya.

Lily memekik. "Benarkah?"

"Tidak, aku bercanda, Miss Evans," kata McGonagall.

"Minerva sayang! Apakah itu sarkasme?" pekik Sirius, masih berdiri di atas bangkunya.

McGonagall mengabaikannya dan tersenyum pada Lily, dan James, yang membuatnya terkejut, lalu berjalan menuju meja guru, tempat Dumbledore sedang tertawa, mengawasi Sirius dengan gembira.

"Gwenog datang!" pekik Alice.

Lily tersenyum lebar. Dia memikirkan apa saja yang sudah Gwenog lewatkan, dan dia tersentak ketika teringat bahwa dia seharusnya memberi tahu Tuney tentang dirinya dan James.

"Sampai ketemu nanti," kata Lily, berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya James, menyambar tangan Lily.

"Aku harus mengirim surat."

"Kirim nanti saja," kata James, meluluhkan Lily dengan tatapannya.

Lily mendesah, tetapi dia duduk lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi," katanya, mendelik pada James, yang nyengir senang.

Tepat pada saat itu, Amos Diggory memasuki Aula Besar, dan langsung menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Oh, tidak," rintih Lily ketika menyadari ke mana Amos menuju. Semua yang ada di situ mendongak, mencari tahu apa yang dilihat Lily, yang bisa merasakan ketegangan yang mendadak muncul.

"Jangan khawatir, kami melindungimu, Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius, mendelik pada Amos seraya mencabut tongkatnya.

"Tidak, Sirius, jangan," kata Lily, membuat yang lain memandangnya seolah-olah dia sudah gila. Lily meneruskan, "Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Lily, dia mencium keningmu meskipun kau bilang tidak, ketika kau masih galau soal James, dan ketika kau JELAS-JELAS bilang tidak," kata Remus.

Lily mendesah.

"Biarkan saja," katanya, tetapi dia juga menyiapkan tongkatnya, sekadar berjaga-jaga. Amos berhenti di depan mereka dan mendelik sebal pada lengan James yang melingkari Lily. Seisi Aula sepertinya mengawasi mereka, lagi. _Kenapa semua orang terus memandangku sepanjang tahun ini? Menyebalkan!_ Lily menjerit dalam hati.

"Lily," sapa Amos singkat.

Lily mengangguk.

"Amos."

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" tanya Amos. Lily bisa melihat tangannya bergetar karena marah.

"Tak bisakah kau bicara di sini saja?" tanya James dengan nada berbahaya. Lily membuatnya diam dengan tatapannya.

"Lily?" Amos masih menunggu, mendelik pada James.

Lily menghela napas dan berdiri, melepaskan diri dengan mudah dari pelukan James.

"Lily," kata James, memandangnya cemas, tetapi Lily tersenyum.

"Tak'pa," kata Lily, dan membiarkan Amos memimpinnya keluar Aula.

"Aku tak suka ini, dia kelihatan parah sekali," bisik Hestia, berdiri untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sirius bingung, ikut berdiri.

"Tentu saja mengawasi," kata Alice, memutar matanya, dan berjalan bersama Hestia.

"Kami ikut!" sahut Remus, berdiri juga, tetapi Hestia menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan terlalu mencolok," katanya.

Remus mendengus.

"Oh, lupakan itu," kata James, berdiri dan keluar Aula bersama Hestia dan Alice, diikuti Remus, Sirius, Frank, dan Peter.

* * *

"Apa, Amos?" tanya Lily. Amos membawanya ke sebuah tempat di dekat danau. "Aku mau masuk kelas."

"Lily, bisa-bisanya kau?" tanya Amos, berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bisa-bisanya aku apa?" tanya Lily. Dilihatnya tangan Amos mulai bergetar seolah-olah hendak memukulnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau kembali padanya!" kata Amos tegang.

"Aku mencintainya, Amos," jawab Lily lembut.

"Bedebah!" Amos meludah.

Lily memandangnya dingin.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mencintai orang... orang sombong HINA itu?" Amos meneriakkan kata terakhir, membuat Lily menyipitkan mata.

* * *

"Apa dia menyebutmu hina?" bisik Sirius marah dari tempat mereka berdiri di Aula Depan, memandang melalui jendela pada Lily dan Amos.

"Biar saja, Pads," kata James lembut, mengawasi Lily, yang menghadap ke arah mereka.

Mereka bertujuh menyiapkan tongkat masing-masing, menggenggamnya erat-erat, berusaha melihat melalui jendela. Mereka semua terlonjak ketika Amos kembali berteriak.

* * *

"BISA-BISANYA ITU BUKAN URUSANKU! Lily, kau bodoh sekali!"

Lily mundur selangkah seolah Amos telah memukulnya.

"Amos, kalau ingatanku benar, kau _tahu_ aku mencintainya," kata Lily pelan, memandang Amos. "Kaubilang betapa menyedihkannya aku setelah kami putus, dan kau mengajakku kencan." Dilihatnya Amos menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Jadi kusarankan kau menyerah saja, dan biarkan aku sendiri," kata Lily, bergerak akan pergi.

Tangan Amos berkelebat dan Lily terjatuh akibat pukulan Amos pada wajahnya.

" _Impedimenta!_ "

Terdengar suara di belakang mereka, dan Amos terlempar ke dalam danau. Lily menoleh dan melihat ketujuh temannya berlari keluar dari Aula menuju dirinya.

"Lily, Lils, kau baik-baik saja?" jerit Hestia, menjatuhkan diri di samping sahabatnya, memperhatikan warna merah yang membekas di salah satu sisi wajah Lily.

"Brengsek itu!" lengking Alice, juga melihat bekas merah di wajah Lily. Dia sudah akan bergerak menuju danau, tetapi Frank menahannya.

"Serahkan pada kami," kata Frank, matanya menyala dengan kemarahan. Alice mengangguk, mengusap air mata kemarahan dari matanya, dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Lily yang berada dekat kakinya.

"Lils, kau baik-baik saja?" seru James, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Amos yang masih di danau. Lily berdiri dan menyambar tangan James, menurunkannya.

"Sungguh tidak layak, James," kata Lily lembut, tetapi James mengabaikannya. Lily melihat kemarahan pada wajah itu, dan mundur selangkah.

"Naik sini, Diggory," geram Sirius.

Amos mencabut tongkatnya.

"Tidak!" teriak Remus, dan menjentikkan tongkatnya, menyebabkan tongkat Amos melayang pada Remus.

"Naik!" perintah James marah.

Amos keluar dari air dengan khawatir. James melangkah mendekatinya, tetapi Hestia mendahuluinya. Hestia menampar wajah Amos dengan keras. Amos terlempar ke belakang hanya karena tamparan itu, dan dia memandang Hestia, matanya sedikit nanar.

"Hestia, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara teriakan membuat mereka semua menoleh. Gwenog keluar dari kastil, berpakaian seragam Holyhead Harpies dan jins. Lily tersenyum dan berlari menyambut Gwenog, memeluknya.

"Lily! Oh, aku merindukanmu!" kata Gwenog, balas memeluk sahabatnya. "Nah, kenapa, demi kaos kaki merah jambu Merlin, Hestia menampar Amos Diggory?" dia bertanya, tetapi Alice yang menjawabnya.

"Karena cowok itu idiot. Habis perkara."

Sambil berkata begitu, Alice juga memeluk Gwenog dengan gembira. Alice dekat dengan Gwenog seperti Lily dekat dengan Hestia.

"Oh, tidak. Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia menampar Lily," geram Alice.

Wajah Gwenog berubah gelap. "Dia APA?" teriaknya. Kepala Amos menoleh untuk melihat satu orang lagi yang marah.

"Dia menampar Lily," ulang Hestia sederhana, mendekati anak-anak perempuan itu. "Jadi kutampar dia. Di dalam?" dia menyarankan, dan ketiganya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati," pesan Lily kepada James, yang sempat memutar matanya sebelum kembali menghadapi Amos.

"Lily!" teriak Amos.

Namun Lily mengabaikannya. Dia berjalan ke kastil seraya mengusap sisi wajahnya yang sakit.

"Kalau ini tidak segera hilang, aku akan membunuhmu," teriaknya melalui bahunya.

Amos memucat selagi Lily menghilang ke dalam kastil, meninggalkannya tanpa pertahanan menghadapi lima anak laki-laki yang murka dan bersenjata.

* * *

Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Dumbledore, yang diam-diam mengawasi anak-anak Gryffindor and Amos, melihat para Marauder dan Frank mengirim kutukan kepada Amos bertubi-tubi.

"Albus, kau harus menghentikannya!" kata McGonagall, memperhatikan kejadian di bawahnya dengan penuh kengerian sekaligus kegembiraan. Dia senang ada yang membalas anak Hufflepuff itu untuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Menghentikan apa?" tanya Dumbledore tanpa dosa, sebelum berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Amos Diggory tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu setelah diserang oleh para Marauder dan Frank.

* * *

"Tunjukkan padaku," kata Lily mendadak. Dia sedang duduk di pangkuan James di sofa asrama Ketua Murid semalam sebelum bulan purnama berikutnya.

"Menunjukkan apa?" gumam James ke dalam rambut Lily.

"Soal Animagus itu," kata Lily.

Kepala James tersentak.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" katanya, terkejut.

Lily berbalik untuk nyengir padanya, membuat James merasa perutnya jungkir balik.

"Ya, aku ingin lihat. Cowokku berubah menjadi rusa jantan, tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya," kata Lily, memutar matanya.

"Kau kan sudah lihat," kilah James, mengecup pipi Lily.

"Itu beda. Aku terlalu sibuk marah padamu dan sakit hati dengan perpisahan kita untuk bisa mengapresiasinya," ujar Lily, mengangkat bahu. Mereka akhirnya tiba di titik mereka bisa membicarakan perpisahan mereka secara terbuka, tanpa ada lagi rasa sakit itu, sekarang setelah mereka kembali saling memiliki.

"Tentu saja," kata James, memutar matanya.

Lily tertawa.

" _Please_?" pintanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada James, yang mendadak saja degup jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"Dasar curang," gerutu James.

Lily menyeringai lebar. James mendesah dan meluncur melepaskan diri dari Lily.

"Jangan menjerit," ejek James. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya.

"Tunggu!"

James membuka matanya, geli. Lily meringkuk di balik sofa, kakinya bertumpu pada bantal kursi, memandangnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya James putus asa. Hanya Lily Evans.

"Entahlah! Kau akan berubah menjadi binatang buas!" seru Lily.

James tertawa.

"Binatang buas?"

"Oh, tutup mulut," kata Lily, merona.

James nyengir dan berkata, "Jangan menyela lagi. Aku harus berkonsentrasi."

"Jangan lukai dirimu."

James melotot main-main. Dia menutup matanya, dan Lily mengawasi terpesona selagi James menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lily hendak bertanya apakah James harus melepas kacamatanya, tetapi menggigit kembali pertanyaan itu. Di depan matanya, kulit James mulai bergerak-gerak, seolah dia sedang minum Ramuan Polijus, dan segera saja seekor rusa jantan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Wow," desisnya.

Si rusa jantan menoleh padanya dengan cemas. Lily mengambil langkah ragu-ragu mendekati... erm... James. James bereaksi dengan maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengannya. Lily meletakkan tangannya di tanduk panjang yang berada di kepala si rusa dan menggoyangnya, tertawa saat rusa itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Rusa itu menunduk padanya, dan Lily, mendengus, balas membungkuk. Rusa itu maju selangkah lagi padanya, merendahkan kepalanya, dan Lily mundur. Rusa itu itu mulai berjalan, memaksa Lily mundur perlahan sampai ke sofa.

"James! Yang benar saja. Mundur!" teriak Lily, tertawa.

Si rusa jantan maju selangkah lagi. Lily, yang sudah berdiri di atas sofa, mundur selangkah dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, terjungkal ke balik sofa. Lily mengerang, kepalanya membentur lantai dengan bunyi gedebuk. Dia duduk seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau akan mati dengan penuh penderitaan!" ancamnya.

"Ow, Lils, kenapa kau berharap begitu untukku?" kata James, melongok padanya dari balik sofa.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya dan mendorong dirinya bangkit. Merasa dongkol, dia menjauh.

"Lils!"

Lily mendengar seruan James, menahan tawanya, dan terus naik ke kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu dan menghitung sampai tiga, kemudian didengarnya bunyi geladak-geluduk ketika James menaiki tangga. Tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, Lily berdiri di balik pintu.

James membuka pintu itu, menyembunyikan Lily di baliknya, memandang berkeliling. Dia melihat kilatan warna merah dari celah di pintu dan menyeringai. Ditutupnya pintu itu dengan cepat dan memerangkap Lily ke dinding.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" erang Lily.

"Rambutmu cerah sekali," goda James. Lily menyipitkan matanya. "Begitu pula matamu, kalau boleh kutambahkan, tetapi yang ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu."

Lily memutar matanya, sedikit merona.

"Berhenti menggunakan pesonamu padaku," katanya, mendorong dada James, tetapi sama sekali tidak berefek apa-apa selain rasa geli pada James.

"Pesonaku? Apa sih yang kaubicarakan?" kata James polos, mengedipkan satu matanya. Dia tertawa ketika Lily memutar matanya lagi, dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau menyingkirkan tubuhmu?" erang Lily.

James tertawa.

"Apa tubuhku mengganggumu?" katanya dengan suara rendah.

Lily merasakan gelenyar di punggungnya.

"Sangat, sebetulnya."

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu apa yang bagus soal ini," kata James, menaikkan tangannya sampai ke rusuk Lily.

"Sori saja, aku masih tidak menyukainya," Lily berusaha bersuara.

James menyeringai, dan menaikkan tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi. Lily menggelengkan kepala. Tangan James semakin tinggi dan tinggi, lalu hilang. Lily membuka matanya dan melihat wajah James yang kemerahan tertawa.

"Tidak lucu!" teriak Lily. James masih tertawa.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Senin, Lily duduk di Aula Besar, mendapati Sirius mendengus dan berpaling darinya. Lily memandang Hesia, yang mengangkat bahu, kemudian menoleh pada James, yang juga mengangkat bahu.

"Sirius?"

"Aku tak ingin memandangmu," kata Sirius kekanak-kanakan, menunduk memandang makanannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku pada Natal, dan aku tak ingin bekerja!" dengking Sirius.

Lily mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengingatkanmu pada Natal?" tanyanya, memandang berkeliling dan melihat mereka semua memandang Sirius dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Rambut merah, mata hijau. Seolah kau selalu merayakan Natal saja. Apa-apaan ini, Lily?" protes Sirius, membuat yang lain meledak tertawa.

"Kau benar, Sirius," kekeh Remus, memandang Lily.

Lily memperhatikan betapa pucat dan lusuhnya Remus hari ini, dan memberinya senyum kecil.

"Tepat! Dia seperti Natal yang menempel!" seru Sirius, dan ekspresi melamun menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidakkah menyenangkan kalau kau punya Natal yang menempel padamu?" katanya riang.

Lily memutar matanya. Hanya Sirius yang suasana hatinya bisa berubah secepat itu sepagi ini.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan itu sebetulnya," kata Hestia, memandangi Lily ingin tahu, kepalanya ditelengkan ke samping.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku?" kata Lily jengkel, dan mereka semua tertawa, mengalihkan pandangan dari Lily.

* * *

Malam itu, para Marauder memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan malam purnama di asrama Ketua Murid. Sekarang setelah Lily tahu, mereka tidah perlu lagi menggunakan Jubah Gaib dan melakukannya di ruang rekreasi yang ramai. Lily menuruni tangga dari kamarnya dan sedikit tersandung ketika dilihatnya James, Sirius, dan Peter di sana.

"Erm, hai?" katanya canggung.

"Halo, Bunga-Lily," balas Sirius dengan nada seperti menyanyi.

"Boleh kutanya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Silakan saja," kata Peter renyah.

Lily tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Lihat kan, kau tidak perlu minta izin untuk bertanya," kata Sirius, membuat Lily memutar matanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Lily, menarik napas, dan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Kami mempersiapkan malam ini," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

Lily sedikit menegang. Dia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rak bukunya, mencari buku Transfigurasi, yang tak pernah mereka perlukan di kelas, jadi dia bisa tinggal di sana.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Peter.

"Aku tinggal di sini," kata Lily, menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda berayun ke sana kemari. Didengarnya Sirius mendengus.

"Maksudku, apa yang akan kaulakukan malam ini?" tanya Peter, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Mengerjakan esai Transfigurasi," katanya. Anak-anak laki-laki mengangguk.

"Sudah waktunya," Sirius mengumumkan dengan gembira. "Ayo. Dah, Bunga-Lily!" teriaknya dari balik bahunya sembari keluar melewati pintu.

"Selamat malam, Lily," kata Peter.

Lily menyaksikan Peter berubah menjadi tikus dan bergegas keluar dari asrama, membuatnya bergidik. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke karpet, membersihkannya. Dia menyayangi Peter, tetapi tetap saja, tidak boleh ada tikus berlarian di dalam asramanya. James, yang sejauh ini luar biasa diam, mendekati Lily dengan hati-hati.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, kalau begitu," kata James, melarikan tangan ke rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily, berdiri mengejar James. Jarang sekali James terlihat begitu khawatir dan canggung.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Terakhir kalinya aku keluar waktu bulan purnama, aku kehilangan kau. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kan?" James membisikkan kalimat terakhir, memandang lantai.

Mata Lily melembut ketika dia berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Dia meletakkan jarinya di dagu James, mendongakkan wajah kekasihnya itu sehingga dia bisa menatap matanya. "Tapi tetap saja, berhati-hatilah. Aku tak mau kalau harus mencari James yang lain. Aku bakal harus membenci orang itu selama... berapa―enam tahun?"

James tertawa kecil.

"Aku sayang padamu, Lils," katanya, mencium kening Lily.

"Selamat bersenang-senang. Jaga dirimu," pesan Lily, dan menuju tangga. "Dan kembalilah ke kamarku supaya aku bisa menyembuhkanmu kalau kau pulang," serunya dari balik bahunya, sebelum meneruskan ke kamarnya.

James tersenyum di belakangnya dan berlari keluar asrama, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

"Jadi, kupikir aku akan memberi tahu Hestia," kata Sirius pelan di bawah Jubah Gaib selagi mereka bersama-sama menuju kastil.

"Tentang Animagus ini? Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya James penasaran.

"Yah, aku tak ingin dia tahu dengan cara seperti Bunga-Lily, yang sangat tidak adil. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Kukira, kalau aku jujur, aku akan bisa menjaganya," kata Sirius, menunduk. Dia tidak pandai membicarakan perasaannya, sungguh, dia tak pernah.

"Kukira itu pemikiran bagus, Pads," kata James, mengacak rambutnya. "Lebih baik jujur daripada dia tahu dengan cara lain."

"Baik. Akan kulakukan kalau kita kembali."

Mereka tiba di Dedalu Perkasa, dan James melepas Jubah Gaib, menyimpannya di sakunya, sebelum melepaskan jubahnya seperti biasa.

"Siap?" tanyanya pada Sirius, yang mengangguk.

* * *

"Hei, Lils," kata James, memasuki kamar Lily malam itu.

Lily, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku Muggle, _Sherlock Holmes_ , terlonjak dan memandang James, sebentuk senyum membelah wajahnya.

"Kau kembali!" kata Lily gembira, menghampiri James untuk memeriksa luka-lukanya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke beberapa luka dan memar di tubuh James sebelum melingkarkan lengannya sendiri ke badan James.

"Apa yang kulakukan sehingga layak mendapatkanmu?" kata James riang, nyengir, dan mengacak rambut Lily.

"Bertahan denganku yang membencimu selama bertahun-tahun," Lily tertawa dan melepaskannya.

"Ouch! Ada luka di pantatku," kata James.

Lily menyipitan mata padanya.

"Remus di rumah sakit?" tanyanya. James mengangguk. "Semuanya masih hidup?"

James tertawa dan mengangguk lagi. Lily menjadi rileks.

"Kami sudah melakukan ini cukup lama, Lils. Percayalah pada kami."

"Aku percaya. Hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa," kata Lily, mengangkat bahu. James memandangnya senang.

"Sirius akan memberi tahu Hestia hari ini," kata James pelan. Dilihatnya Lily memutar matanya. "Apa?" tanya James.

"Kau akan lihat."

* * *

"HESTIA JONES!" Sirius berteriak ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Anak laki-laki tidak bisa ke sana. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sirius tahu dia bisa membangunkan seisi Menara Gryffindor, tetapi dia tidak peduli. "HESTIA JONES!"

"APA?" Hestia balas berteriak.

"TURUN SINI!"

"Sirius Black, aku sedang tidur!" erang Hestia, turun dengan baju tidur panjang. Lagipula, udara masih dingin.

"Tapi aku perlu bicara denganmu!"

"Aku bisa bayangkan sendiri, percaya atau tidak," gerutu Hestia, membuat Sirius tertawa. "Bicaralah."

"Jangan di sini," kata Sirius, menyambar tangan Hestia.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku pakai sesuatu dulu! Aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengan seperti ini!" seru Hestia, memandang baju tidurnya. "Aku kelihatan berantakan!"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik. Selalu," kata Sirius, mengecup pipi Hestia yang merona. "Nah, ayo!" Sirius menarik Hestia yang mengantuk dan menggerundel menuju lubang lukisan.

"Kenapa kita tidak bicara besok pagi saja?" dengking Hestia, menggelayut pada Sirius. Sirius melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya.

"Itu tidak akan mengubah pikiranku sekarang, kau kan sudah bangun."

"Ini sudah larut. Atau malah dini hari. Jam berapa sekarang?" tukas Hestia, kerutan terbentuk di antara alisnya ketika dia memberengut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, itu merusak wajah cantikmu," kata Sirius, mengusap kerutan di antara alis Hestia. Hestia menepis tangannya. "Jam dua, kukira?"

"JAM DUA PAGI! SIRIUS BLACK, KAU BRENGSEK SIALAN!" jerit Hestia, mendorong Sirius, yang tertawa, menghindari tangan Hestia yang menyambar. "Aku benci kau," kata Hestia, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ah, jangan bilang begitu, Sayang. Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu?" kata Sirius dramatis, mencengkeram dadanya.

Hestia terkikik.

"Kau akhirnya bisa mengencani James."

"Dia sudah ada yang punya. Aku patah hati, tapi itu benar," ujar Sirius sarkastis, berpura-pura mengusap air matanya.

"Yah, kan ada McGonagall!"

"Oh, tentu saja. Minerva. Dia menginginkanku," kata Sirius.

Hestia memutar matanya, menyeringai.

"Aku yakin itu. Kita ke mana?" tanyanya bingung. Mereka sudah tiba di lukisan Barnes Yang Mulia.

"Tempat yang spesial," kata Sirius dengan senyum merekah, dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, matanya terpejam.

"Apa yang―oh!" kata Hestia, ketika sebuah pintu muncul begitu saja.

Sirius menyeringai dan menariknya masuk.

"Sirius Black, kalau kau membawaku ke sini untuk melakukan... beberapa hal, ini terlalu dini!" lengking Hestia.

Sirius tertawa.

"Er... itu bukan ide buruk," kata Sirius, mengedip, membuat Hestia merona. "Tapi bukan karena itu aku membawamu ke sini."

Sirius menunduk memandang lantai dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. Hestia belum pernah melihatnya gugup sebelum ini, dan ternyata Hestia menikmatinya.

"Teruskan," kata Hestia bersemangat.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau akan bereaksi nanti," kata Sirius, menatap lantai.

"Kau lucu sekali, terutama kalau sedang gugup," kikik Hestia, meninju main-main pipi Sirius. "Nah, bicaralah."

Sirius memandangnya. Hestia bisa melihat rasa takut dan panik di matanya.

"Yeah, oke. Jadi, Moony itu manusia serigala," kata Sirius. Ketika mendongak, dilihatnya Hestia mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah kuduga. Itu saja?"

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya. Sirius sudah menanyai Remus kalau-kalau dia boleh memberi tahu Hestia, dan Remus mengizinkan. Sirius tidak begitu gugup sekarang setelah Hestia ternyata tidak menjerit ataupun kabur setelah mendengar tentang kondisi Remus.

"Tidak. Aku punya... um... aku tak tahu cara mengatakannya!" seru Sirius.

"Kau buka mulutmu, dan kata-kata akan keluar," katanya dengan nada itu-kan-sudah-jelas yang membuat Sirius tertawa. "Sirius, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu," kata Hestia.

Sirius menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau ini idiot," kata Hestia, memutar matanya. Sirius nyengir. "Kenapa menurutmu aku akan mencampakkanmu?"

"Yah, inilah sebabnya Lily memutuskan James," kata Sirius.

Hestia membelalak.

"OH! Jadi akhinya aku akan tahu rahasia besar itu?"

"Ya," kata Sirius, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kunianimagus."

"Selamat."

"Tidak!" Sirius tertawa. "Kubilang, aku ini Animagus."

" _Animagus_? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aku sudah mengecek daftar Animagi!" kata Hestia, terkejut.

"Yah, kami tidak terdaftar," gumam Sirius, dan, yang membuatnya terkejut, dilihatnya Hestia memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," kikik Hestia. Sirius mengangkat alisnya tinggi sekali. "Apa hubungannya kondisi Remus dengan ini?" tanya Hestia.

"Yah, kami berusaha, jadi kami bisa menemaninya," kata Sirius canggung.

"Maksudmu, kalian menjadi binatang supaya bisa jalan-jalan?" kata Hestia.

Sirius mengangguk, masih menatap lantai.

"Dan kau takut memberitahuku karena kaupikir aku akan mencampakkanmu seperti Lily mencampakkan James?" tanya Hestia.

"Sirius Black tidak pernah takut," Sirius menyeringai.

Hestia tertawa. Sirius mendongak, terkejut mendapatinya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau jelas takut. Tapi tak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan, maksudku, tentu saja itu bukan yang paling aman, dan Lily jelas akan mencampakkan James gara-gara masalah semacam ini karena kegilaannya akan aturan dan sifat paranoidnya, tapi aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu," kata Hestia pelan, meraih tangan Sirius.

"Benarkah?" kata Sirius gembira.

"Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja."

Sirius menarik Hestia padanya dan menciumnya. Dia merasa bibir Hestia melengkung dalam senyuman. Hestia memeluk lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dengan bertumpu pada Sirius. Ketika keduanya kehabisan oksigen, mereka memisahkan diri, tetapi Sirius tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Hestia.

"Terima kasih," kata Sirius, memberi Hestia senyum manis.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Hestia tak percaya.

Sirius menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, Sayang, aku Sirius."

Hestia memutar matanya.

"Jadi, binatang apa kau?" tanyanya bersemangat, melompat-lompat.

Sirius memperhatikan betapa menariknya Hestia dengan rambut coklatnya diikat tinggi, mengenakan baju tidur hangat, sandal berbulu, dan matanya yang coklat lebar.

"Aku seekor anjing."

"Aku sudah tahu itu," kata Hestia, mengedip.

Sirius tertawa lepas.

"Buktikan!" tantang Hestia.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya, tapi aku butuh bukti. Aku ini pengamat," kata Hestia, dan dilihatnya Sirius mengedip.

"Pengamat seperti apa?"

"Oh, tutup mulut," kata Hestia, merona. Sirius menciumnya kilat. "Tunjukkan padaku!"

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia," kata Sirius sarkastis, melepaskan Hestia, yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Hestia menonton ketika kulit Sirius mulai bergerak-gerak, dan segera saja seekor anjing besar hitam menggantikan kekasihnya. Hestia menjerit dan mundur selangkah, dan si anjing mulai mengibaskan ekornya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, anjing bodoh," kata Hestia. Si anjing menggonggong. Hestia melambaikan tangan padanya. "Tutup mulut! Bisa-bisa ada yang mendengarmu!" Hestia melihat mata anjing itu berputar dan memilih mengbaikannya. "Kau mau bermain?" tanyanya bersemangat, melompat-lompat. "Mari kita coba. Duduk," perintahnya.

Si anjing memutar matanya lagi, tetapi dia duduk. Hestia mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Anak baik," komentarnya penuh sayang.

Si anjing menggonggong, lagi-lagi mengibaskan ekornya. Dia berdiri dan meletakkan kaki depannya di bahu Hestia, yang memutar matanya.

"Ini lebih romantis kalau kau jadi manusia."

Anjing itu menggonggong dan menjilati pipi Hestia sampai ke batas rambutnya. Hestia mendorong si anjing agar menjauh, mengusap wajahnya sendiri, sementara anjing itu kembali berubah menjadi kekasihnya, tertawa.

"Aku benci padamu, Sirius Black!" seru Hestia, membersihkan liur anjing dari wajahnya.

Sirius tertawa dan mendekatinya, meletakkan tangannya di bibir Hestia dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Aku tahu," katanya.

* * *

"PRONGSIE!"

Lily terbangun mendengar suara Sirius yang berteriak ke atas tangga. Dia mengerang dan memandang jam. Pukul lima pagi. Astaga.

"Sirius Black, apa-apaan kau!" teriak Lily seraya turun dari kamarnya.

"Pagi yang indah, Bunga-Lily!" sapa Sirius ceria, mengangkat Lily dan memutar-mutarnya di udara.

"Apanya yang indah? Aku terbangun karena gonggongan sialanmu itu," kata Lily murka, menggosok matanya. Dia menyipitkan mata pada Sirius yang berpakaian tidur dan sedang tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu gembira?"

"Ada yang tidak biasa bangun pagi," kekeh James, turun dari kamarnya dengan rambut berantakan.

"Jam LIMA pagi!" lengking Lily.

James terkekeh lagi, lalu memandang Sirius.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Aku memberitahunya!" kata Sirius senang. "Dan dia tidak membenciku!" Sirius melihat Lily memutar matanya dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kayak kau tidak tahu dia saja," kata Lily sebal.

Sirius meleletkan lidah padanya dan kembali pada James.

"Bukankah ini luar biasa?"

"Aku ikut gembira, Pads," kata James, menguap, tetapi pada saat bersamaan dia tersenyum pada Sirius.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan memberi tahu Moony sekarang. _Au_ _r_ _evoir_ _,_ _S_ _enorita_!" kata Sirius, membungkuk pada Lily.

"Itu dua bahasa, Sirius," kata Lily, tetapi Sirius hanya tertawa dan keluar lewat lubang lukisan. "Aku benci dia," katanya, memandang James, yang terbahak.

"Pagi, Tomat," sapa James, mencium puncak kepala Lily.

"Tomat?"

James mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Pagi, Pumpkin," seringai Lily, membuat James berubah merah.

"Aku tidak semontok bayi!"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Lily, memutar matanya.

James semakin merah. Lily tertawa, dan mengecup pipi James sebelum naik ke kamarnya, ingin kembali tidur. Dia menutup pintu, dan terdengar erangan kesakitan. Dengan cepat dibukanya lagi pintu itu untuk melihat James yang sedang memegang hidungnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku sakit, Lils," kata James, mengusap pelan hidungnya dan memandang Lily dengan mata berair. Lily tertawa mendengar makna ganda di dalamnya. Ya, inilah yang membuatnya lelah. "Dan aku ke sini untuk bersama cewekku," kata James.

"Cewekmu mau tidur," Lily menguap.

James nyengir. "Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu," katanya senang, menarik tangan Lily dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"James, aku tak ingin melakukan apa-apa denganmu," Lily memperingatkan seraya duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan melihat James merona merah jambu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu... yah, itu. Aku hanya... oh, lupakan saja," desah James, seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar, tetapi Lily menariknya lagi. Lily sendiri merangkak ke balik selimutnya dan menarik James ke tempat tidur, lalu beringsut memeluknya.

"Kalau kau menggangguku, aku akan membunuhmu," gumam Lily.

James nyengir dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Lily.

* * *

"Ayo turun sarapan," kata Lily, menarik tangan James dua jam kemudian ketika mereka bangun.

"Turun saja pakai yama," kata James riang.

Lily terkikik. "Yama?"

"Ya, ini namanya yama," kata James, melambaikan tangannya menunjukkan baju tidurnya yang terdiri dari celana pendek bermotif Quaffle, Snitch, dan Bludgers, serta kaos lengan pendek Gryffindor.

"Kenapa kita berkostum yama untuk makan?" tanya Lily, ketika James menyeretnya ke pintu.

"Akan kuberi tahu Hestia, Alice, Frank, Pete, dan Sirius juga," kata James senang. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan sejumlah rusa jantan meledak dari ujungnya, masing-masing berlari ke arah berbeda untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang rencana sarapan pagi itu.

Pandangan Lily mengikuti rusa-rusa jantan itu, kemudian dia sendiri mengacungkan tongkatnya, menciptakan sebuah Patronus. Rusa betinanya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Lily mengamatinya ingin tahu.

"Apa aku satu-satunya yang berpikir ini aneh?" tanya Lily, menoleh pada James, yang memandang rusa betina itu.

"Aku suka Patronus-mu," kata James, sedikit terperanjat.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Maksudku keserasian Patronus kita."

"Aku suka itu," kata James ceria, merangkul kekasihnya itu. Lily mendesah dan menjentikkan tongkatnya, membuat Patronus-nya lenyap.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian kenakan itu?" tanya McGonagall tegas, bibirnya menipis, menghampiri kedelapan anak Gryffindor yang semuanya memakai piama itu.

"PIA-PIA!" teriak Sirius gembira.

McGonagall menatapnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pia-pia?" kikik Hestia.

Sirius berbalik, menatap Hestia tak percaya.

"Itulah namanya."

"Ini namanya yama," kata James, memutar matanya.

"Pia-pia!"

"Yama!"

"Pia. Pia."

"Yama."

"Bagaimana kalau kita sebut piama saja?" kata Frank, terkekeh. James dan Sirius menatapnya.

"Tidak! Ini pia-pia!"

"Bukan, Pads, kau salah. Yang benar adalah yama!"

"Apa itu penting? Kenapa kalian memakainya?" tanya McGonagall tegas, bibirnya berkedut dalam usahanya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Anda ingin kami melepasnya saja?" Sirius mengedip.

McGonagall merona amat merah, membuat geli orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sirius Black, bisakah kau berhenti menggodanya di depanku?" gerutu Hestia.

Tertawa, Sirius merangkul Hestia dan mengecup pipinya.

"Cemburu, Sayang?"

"Tidak, hanya terganggu," kata Hestia, memutar matanya.

"Kubilang kau cemburu."

"Kubilang kau bodoh."

"Apa hubungannya itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya bilang."

"Hestia Jones."

"Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans!" kata Lily ceria.

Mereka semua meledak tertawa.

"Kenapa, kalau boleh kutanya, kalian sarapan dengan mengenakan yama?" Dumbledore bertanya, menghampiri mereka.

"DENGAR! INI YAMA!" teriak James menantang kepada Sirius, dengan ekspresi kemenangan pada wajahnya.

"Itu memang yama buat orang yang tidak sekeren aku" kata Sirius, lalu mendongan pada Dumbledore, memberinya senyum menggoda, yang dibalas Dumbledore dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Albus, apa yang kaubicarakan? Ini namanya pia-pia," kata McGonagall, memutar matanya.

Sirius menyeringai lebar padanya.

"MINERVA SAYANG! Sepertinya kita memang jodoh!" seru Sirius gembira.

Hestia menepukkan telapak tangan ke dahinya. Dumbledore terkekeh senang, sementara bibir McGonagall mengerucut dalam garis tipis. McGonagall pergi dengan mendongkol, diikuti Dumbledore, yang sempat mengedip kepada Sirius.

"Argumen kalian konyol semua," gerutu Alice, menyuap daging asapnya. "Semuanya salah. Yang benar adalah PM."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"INI BUKAN PM!"

"Sialan, Alice," erang Lily, meninju pelan bagian belakang kepala Alice, sementara Hestia menepukkan telapak tangan ke dahinya.

* * *

"Siap berangkat?" tanya James, meluruskan syalnya.

Mereka akan mengunjungi Hogsmeade hari itu. Lily turun dari kamarnya dengan khawatir. Dia tidak yakin dia ingin pergi ke Hogsmeade setelah apa yang terjadi kali terakhir, tetapi dia tetap pergi untuk melupakannya, dia harus tahu bahwa di sana sekarang aman.

"Sangat siap," kata Lily ketika tiba di sisi James.

"Aku akan menjagamu tetap aman," kata James protektif.

Lily mendesah ketika James merangkul bahunya, membuatnya merasa aman.

"Aku tahu," katanya, tersenyum.

James merasa perutnya berjumpalitan. Bersama-sama, mereka turun ke Aula Depan, tempat Sirius, Hestia, Remus, dan Peter sudah berdiri menunggu.

"HESTIA JONES!" teriak Sirius, membuat Hestia menutup telinganya.

"Sirius, aku di sini!"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin berteriak."

Hestia memutar matanya. Bisa-bisanya dia berakkhir bersama orang sebodoh ini? Lily tertawa dan menggait lengan Hestia.

"Sepertinya perempuan yang ada hari ini cuma kita," kata Lily.

"Kota Testosteron, kami datang!" katanya sarkastis. Lily tertawa.

"Maaf?" Remus terkesiap.

"Kau dimaafkan," kata Peter dibuat-buat.

Remus memutar matanya.

"Oke, jadi kami cewek-cewek ingin ke sana," kata Hestia, menunjuk toko pakaian yang membuat Lily mengerang. "Kami akan menemui kalian para cowok di _Three Broomsticks_ satu jam lagi," kata Hestia, lalu berbalik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" kata James cemas, menyambar siku Lily.

"Aku akan hidup," kata Lily, tetapi, menyadari pilihan katanya, dia cepat meralatnya, "maksudku, ya, aku akan baik-baik saja."

James mengangguk, masih cemas, dan mengawasi kedua anak perempuan itu ke toko baju.

"Semua pasti beres, Prongs," kata Remus, menyentuh bahu temannya itu. "Ayo ke Zonko. Persediaanku hampir habis."

* * *

"Lily, ini manis sekali!"

Hestia memekik, mengulurkan satu set jubah pesta, kali ini warnanya _shocking pink_. Lily mendesah. Dia tidak perlu mengucapkan sesuatu. Hestia bisa pergi ke toko pakaian dengan foto Muggle seseorang, dan itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan yang mencolok; dia akan sama heboh dan bergairahnya.

"Haruskah aku membelinya? Aku tak tahu, maksudku, aku takkan pernah memakainya. Tapi tetap saja ini manis sekali! Tapi yang satu ini juga cantik! Juga tiga yang lain. Oh, ini sulit sekali," gumamnya. Lily memutar matanya.

Terdengar sebuah ledakan keras yang membuat kepala mereka tersentak.

"Tidak lagi!"


	20. Chapter 18: Salah dan Tulis

**BAB 18 SALAH DAN TULIS**

"Pelahap Maut?" Hestia terkesiap, menjatuhkan semua pakaian yang dipegangnya dan bergegas mendekati Lily, keduanya mencabut tongkat masing-masing. Terdengar jeritan yang melengking tinggi dari luar yang membuat Lily merinding dan perutnya serasa anjlok.

"Apa ada pintu belakang?" tanya Lily mendesak pada si penjaga toko, yang menggeleng panik dan langsung ber-Disapparate.

"Dasar pengecut," jerit Hestia.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "Pergi, Hest. Disapparate. Aku harus tinggal, aku Ketua Murid. Keluar!"

Dia berlari ke pintu, tetapi Hestia menggelengkan kepala dan mengikuti sahabatnya. Kedua anak perempuan itu membuka pintu sedikit, mencari Pelahap Maut di luar, dan ketika melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, mereka keluar dengan waspada.

"Tunggu, ini konyol," kata Lily. Dia menggaruk kepala Hestia, lalu kepalanya sendiri, merasakan sensasi seolah ada sesuatu yang tumpah di kepalanya, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka sekarang tidak terlihat. Lily menyambar tangan Hestia, dan keduanya menuju jalan yang bersalju, mencari tanda-tanda adanya orang lain, murid Hogwarts maupun bukan.

"Menurutmu cowok-cowok itu oke?" bisik Hestia.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," kata Lily tegas, tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang sebaliknya, yang membuatnya mual bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Mereka berhenti di depan _Three Broomsticks_. Lily terkesiap. Berdiri di sana adalah Lord Voldemort sendiri, sedang memandang berkeliling.

"Ada orang di sini," kata Voldemort dalam suara tinggi yang membuat bulu kuduk Lily berdiri. Mata Voldemort menyapu tempat Lily dan Hestia masih berdiri, senyum lebar terpeta di wajahnya. "Cerdik," gumamnya, dan dia melambaikan tongkatnya, menyebabkan Lily dan Hestia tampak secara utuh.

"Darah-Lumpur!" pekik Bellatrix senang, berdiri di samping Voldemort, Rodulphus di sisi lainnya.

"Darah-Lumpur, eh?" kata Voldemort dalam suara yang amat pelan, yang justru terdengar lebih berbahaya dibandingkan kalau dia berteriak. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sedikit?"

* * *

"LEPASKAN SAYA!" teriak James, melawan cengkeraman para guru Hogwarts.

Begitu Sirius dan James menyadari bahwa Lily dan Hestia belum kembali, mereka lepas kendali. Para guru berhasil menahan Remus dan Peter, tetapi James dan Sirius tidak bisa dihentikan.

"SIALAN!" teriak Sirius, menarik lengannya dari pegangan kuat Slughorn dan Flitwick.

"Semua sudah kembali KECUALI mereka!" seru James, mendelik pada Dumbledore dan McGonagall.

"Mr Potter," kata McGonagall lembut, tetapi James menyelanya.

"TIDAK! DIA MASIH DI SANA! LAGI!" raung James, menyentakkan lengan-lengan yang menahannya. Dia mencabut tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Sirius, yang terbebas dari Kutukan Pengikat yang dilancarkan para guru padanya, dan mereka berdua berlari kencang menuju gerbang, yang terkunci dan membuat mereka terpental.

"MANTRA PERLINDUNGAN SIALAN!" teriak Sirius, berbalik pada Dumbledore. "SINGKIRKAN INI!"

"Mr Black," McGonagall mulai, tapi mendadak berhenti.

Terdengar jerit kesakitan di kejauhan. James memucat. Lily.

* * *

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan!" Hestia terisak, tubuhnya tertahan oleh lengan-lengan Pelahap Maut, dipaksa menonton selagi mereka menyiksa Lily.

"Apakah si Kecil Ketua Murid kesakitan? Apakah itu menyakitkan?" Bellatrix tergelak kegirangan ketika menyaksikan Lily di atas salju.

Senyum mengerikan membelah wajah Voldemorts, dan dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Lily sekali lagi, dan segores luka muncul di lengan Lily. Lily merintih ketika darah mengalir dari luka itu dan mengenai salju di sekelilingnya.

"Lihat, betapa kotor darahnya," gumamnya.

Para Pelahap Maut yang menonton terbahak-bahak, sementara Hestia menangis. Lily menyusupkan tangan ke balik jubahnya dan menarik tongkatnya diam-diam.

"Aku tidak akan mencobanya, Evans," kata Voldemort berbahaya.

Lily menutup matanya. Voldemort menguasai Legilimency.

"Ya, Darah-Lumpur. Aku menguasainya." Voldemort tampak sangat puas. Lily menyelipkan kembali tongkatnya dalam jubahnya, tidak ingin kehilangan tongkat itu. Voldemort tersenyum jahat. " _Crucio_!"

Jeritan Lily bergaung sampai kejauhan ketika kutukan Cruciatus itu menghantamnya, lagi.

* * *

"Mr Potter, kau harus tetap di sini!" kata Flitwick, berusaha menenangkan James, yang sudah diikat dengan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna oleh Dumbledore untuk memastikan dia, dan Sirius, tetap di dalam kastil. Dumbledore dan McGonagall berlari keluar dengan tongkat siap, berusaha menolong Lily dan Hestia, tetapi sama sekali tidak melegakan James maupun Sirius.

"Apa-apaan ini, kita harus tinggal!" desis Sirius, berusaha keras menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi tidak bisa.

Flitwick menghela napas. James bisa melihat bahwa dia, juga, sangat cemas.

* * *

"Tom."

Voldemort berbalik cepat dan mendapati Dumbledore berdiri di sana. Hestia melihat dengan ketakutan. Lily berbaring di tanah, pingsan, setelah disiksa empat kali dan dengan semua luka di seluruh tubuhnya. McGonagall, yang berdiri di belakang Dumbledore, menatap Lily dengan mata penuh air mata.

 _Tolong bertahanlah_ , Hestia memohon dalam diam, memandang Lily yang bahkan berkedut pun tidak sejak dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dumbledore," desis Voldemort. Dengan satu lambaian tongkatnya, menyebabkan tambahan luka di kaki Lily, dia ber-Disapparate, diikuti para Pelahap Maut-nya.

Hestia, yang sekarang terbebas, tersungkur di sisi sahabatnya. Dia tidak dilukai karena status Darah-Murni-nya, tetapi mereka menamparnya karena menangis.

"Lily! Lily!" teriaknya, mengguncang sahabatnya, yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Miss Jones," kata Dumbledore pelan. "Kita perlu ke rumah sakit."

Hestia mengangguk, air mata membanjiri wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Lily.

"Kau butuh Ramuan Penenang," kata Dumbledore lembut ketika napas Hestia semakin cepat.

Hestia tidak menanggapi. Dumbledore menyihir sebuah tandu besar, sehingga Lily bisa dibawa di dalamnya, dengan Hestia duduk di sampingnya.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan," rintih James, melompat dan berlari menyongsong Lily selagi tandunya melayang menuju gerbang Hogwarts, dengan Hestia di dalamnya menggenggam tangan Lily, McGonagall berdiri di sampingnya, dan Dumbledore mengikuti di belakang. James melihat darah, lalu Lily yang pingsan, dan air mata segera membanjiri wajahnya. "Apakah dia...?" tanyanya tercekat, menyibakkan rambut Lily untuk melihat matanya.

"Tidak, dia masih hidup," kata Dumbledore pelan, mengawasi James dan Lily.

"Kau oke, kau oke," kata Sirius lega, membelai rambut Hestia ketika dia melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Sirius. Sirius menutup matanya, menahan keinginan untuk menangis, kemudian meraih tangan Hestia dan mereka mendekati Lily. "Lily?"

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru McGonagall, air mata mengaliri pipinya, pandangannya terpaku pada Lily. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya, menyihir tandu itu supaya melayang menuju sayap rumah sakit. James melompat ke atas tandu.

"Miss Jones, kau harus ikut juga," kata Dumbledore.

Hestia mengangguk, berjalan di belakang tandu bersama Sirius.

* * *

"Kapan dia akan bangun?"

"Dia sudah tidak sadar lama sekali."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Mr Potter."

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya, Mr Black."

"Bisakah dia mendengar kita?"

Lily merasakan ada tangan yang mengguncangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Miss Jones."

"Lils?" Lily mendengar suara James dari sisi lainnya. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, dan dia mendengar helaan napas lega. "Lily."

Kelopak mata Lily bergetar dan membuka. Dilihatnya semua temannya ada di sana, berkerumun di sekeliling tempat tidurnya. James mengerang lega dan mencium Lily di mulutnya, sebelum menarik dirinya sendiri dan menyibakkan rambut Lily dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Remus tenang dari dekat lutut Lily.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" kata Lily serak. Teman-temannya tertawa kecil. Dia baru saja membatin, ketika sebuah tangan mengulurkan gelas dari dekat kepalanya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sirius di sana. " _Merci_ _,_ _S_ _enor_ ," katanya, tersenyum. Sirius menggonggongkan tawa,

"Dua bahasa, Bunga-Lily."

"Tidak akan menghentikanmu, kan?" kata Lily pelan.

"Ya, tapi aku kan keren."

"Kukira kau Sirius."

"Apa kepalanya terbentur?" canda Alice dari sebelah Hestia, dan Lily tersenyum padanya.

"Baik, kubilang tadi kalian boleh tinggal sampai dia bangun. Sekarang dia sudah bangun, keluar!" perintah Madam Pomfrey, ditingkahi keluhan dari anak-anak di sekeliling Lily. "Tidak ada tapi!" lanjutnya, bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka katakan.

"Aku akan ke sini pagi-pagi sekali, oke?" kata Hestia, mengecup kening Lily.

"Aku juga. Jangan berpesta pora," Alice mengedip.

"Dah, Lils," kata Remus, menepuk lutut Lily, dan keluar bersama Peter, yang diam saja sejauh ini. Frank tersenyum pada Lily, menepuk punggung James, dan bergegas mengejar Alice.

"Dah, Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius, menggenggam tangan Lily. "Ikut?" tanyanya pada James, yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebentar lagi," kata James pelan.

Sirius mengangguk.

"Kutunggu kau di asramamu," kata Sirius, membungkuk pada Lily sebelum keluar.

"Poppy, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" tanya James.

Madam Pomfrey tampak tidak setuju, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan dia keluar.

"Hai," kata Lily serak. James memandangnya dengan penuh luka. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lily.

"Aku? Bukan aku yang disiksa dan dilukai!" kata James, meringis atas kata-katanya sendiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maafkan aku!" tangisnya, mengubur kepalanya di kasur.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, James. Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu!" kata James, kembali memandang Lily, matanya berkilauan. "Aku bodoh sekali! Terutama setelah terakhir kali itu, itu hal terbodoh yang kulakukan! Lily, aku menyesal sekali!" Sebutir air mata jatuh ke dadanya.

Lily mengangkat tangannya, dengan amat berat, untuk menghapus air mata James.

"Bukan salahmu, James. Bahkan kalaupun kau di sana, kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Lily pelan. "Tidurlah, oke? Kau akan merasa lebih baik besok pagi."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu," lirih James.

"James, jujur saja, aku mau tidur. Aku lelah sekali. Aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu," kata Lily. "Tidurlah, _please_? Untukku?"

"Curang," gumam James, tersenyum tipis.

Lily tersenyum lemah.

"Aku membutuhkan ciuman selamat tidur, kau tahu," kata Lily menggoda.

James terkekeh, membungkuk mencium Lily.

"Ada lagi?"

Lily tersenyum. "Saat ini cukup."

"Saat ini?" tanya James, menaikkan alisnya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Pergi sana, James."

"Selamat malam, Sayang."

"Selamat malam, James."

* * *

Lily diizinkan meninggalkan dari rumah sakit beberapa hari kemudian. Syukurlah, luka-lukanya yang didapatnya di Hogsmeade tidak berbekas, sebab Lily tidak perlu diingatkan akan kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Lily sudah keluar dari rumah sakit karena semua orang sedang di dalam kelas. Lily mendesah. Dia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran NEWT selama dua hari.

"Miss Evans!"

Lily berbalik cepat dan melihat Dumbledore sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Profesor," sapa Lily sopan.

Dumbledore tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah meminta guru-guru yang mengajarmu untuk mengirimkan pekerjaanmu ke asrama," kata Dumbledore, geli melihat Lily yang menghela napas lega. "Sampai ketemu saat makan malam."

Seperginya Dumbledore, Lily berjalan ke asramanya. Dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang familiar itu, dan duduk di meja belajarnya yang di atasnya sudah ada daftar pekerjaan yang dia lewatkan. Dia duduk di sana dan mulai bekerja. Dia masih fokus pada pekerjaannya ketika James masuk, setelah diberi tahu bahwa Lily sudah diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"LILY!" seru James gembira.

Lily terlonjak, tetapi kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika dilihatnya James berlari mendekat. Detik berikutnya James sudah mengangkatnya dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Lily terkikik, balas memeluk erat James.

"Aku tidak bilang aku merindukanmu," goda James.

"Aku benci kau. Turunkan aku."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ini tidak bisa diperbaiki."

"Aku tahu," James nyengir, lalu membungkuk untuk mengecup kening Lily.

* * *

Makan malam di Aula Besar malam itu melibatkan banyak pelukan pada Lily. Sepertinya seluruh sekolah, kecuali anak-anak Slytherin tentunya, ingin memeluknya dan menjerit-jerit menanyai apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Cukup, deh," erang Lily setelah seorang anak Ravenclaw, yang tadi menjerit padanya, pergi.

"Ah, Bunga-Lily, nikmati saja perhatian ini!" kata Sirius dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Lily benci perhatian," kata James. Lily tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan James.

"Kenapa Lily sangat senang hari ini?" tanya Remus.

"Lily senang saja," Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa Lily menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga?" tanya Frank geli.

"Karena semua orang lain memanggil Lily dengan kata ganti orang ketiga," kata Hestia, memutar matanya.

"Hestia Jones, kau satu-satunya yang memahami Lily," kata Lily, nyengir pada sahabatnya.

"Uh, Lily," komentar Alice.

"Alice juga memahami Lily," kata Lily, mengangguk meyakinkan. Alice nyengir.

"Kurasa pacar Lily tersinggung," Hestia menyeringai, memandang James, yang mendelik tak percaya pada Lily.

"Pacar Lily harus tutup mulut," kata Lily.

James menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Lily seharusnya takut," kata Remus sarkastis, memutar matanya.

Mereka semua tertawa ketika James ganti memelototi Remus.

"Moony! Kau ini ada di pihak siapa?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya," kata Remus, mengedip pada Lily.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" suara Dumbledore menyela dari meja guru. Semua orang menghadap ke arahnya, dan Aula Besar mendadak hening. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan. Pertama-tama, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Lord Voldemort sedang bangkit, dan telah menyerang beberapa orang di antara kita."

Lily merasakan semua mata penghuni Hogwarts memandangnya, dan dia merona merah. Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Jadi, kalian harus berhati-hati dan waspada. Serangan-serangan ini mengharuskan kami untuk membatalkan semua kunjungan ke Hogsmeade tahun ini."

Suara-suara protes memenuhi Aula. Lily memandang Dumbledore.

"Profesor, apa Anda yakin?" tanya Lily, membuat Dumbledore mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

"Miss Evans, mengapa, setelah kau mengalami penyiksaan, kau masih menginginkan kunjungan Hogsmeade ini?"

Lily bisa merasakan James tersentak, dan berdeham.

"Yah, karena hanya ini kesempatan para murid untuk meninggalkan kastil dan beristirahat sejenak dari tekanan PR, OWL, dan NEWT."

"Apa saranmu?" tanya Dumbledore, memandangnya tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasang Jampi-Jampi Pelindungan, seperti yang dipasang di sekitar Hogwarts, ditempatkan di Hogsmeade selama kunjungan?" saran Lily.

Dumbledore mengangguk terkesan.

"Ide bagus. Siapa yang setuju dengan Miss Evans?" tanya Dumbledore. Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts mengacungkan tangan, berdiri, atau bersorak. "Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu," kata Dumbledore dengan nada final. "Satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Lord Voldemort menguasai kemampuan sihir kuno, yang disebut Legilimency."

Lily bergidik mengingat kenangan itu. Melihat reaksi ini, James merangkul Lily dengan protektif.

"Siapa yang tahu apa itu?" lanjut Dumbledore. Dilihatnya Lily mengangkat tangan, dan dia mempersilakannya. "Dalam bahasa yang sederhana, Miss Evans, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Merona merah karena kekehan beberapa orang, Lily berdeham.

"Secara mendasar, itu adalah kemampuan untuk memasuki pikiran seseorang, Sir," jelasnya.

Dumbledore mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Lily.

"Tepat. Ini berarti, dia bisa memasuki mimpi kalian, membaca pikiran kalian, mengetahui apa yang kalian pikirkan, rahasia kalian, dan menggunakan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi untuk mengancam kalian. Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan diri adalah...?" Dumbledore menatap Lily.

"Occlumency, Sir," jawab Lily.

"Tepat sekali. Untuk membantu kalian melawannya, kalian harus mengosongkan pikiran untuk melindunginya selagi kalian tidur. Untuk tugas ini, aku memutuskan untuk memberi kalian PR: menulis buku harian Occlumency," kata Dumbledore, dan dengan lambaian tongkatnya, buku-buku muncul di hadapan mereka. Lily terkikik mendengar erangan Sirius; Sirius benci menulis. "Kalian akan menulis setiap malam sebelum tidur. Tidak akan ada yang membacanya, tetapi aku menyarankan, demi keselamatan kalian sendiri, kalian melakukannya."

* * *

"Kau harus, James!" Lily mendesah.

James mengerang.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan perasaanku pada sebuah buku."

Lily terkekeh.

"Itu bagus buatmu!"

"Aku tidak mau!" dengking James, ketika Lily menyorongkan buku itu padanya malam itu di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau kau menulis, kau akan dapat hadiah," tawar Lily, bicara kepada James seolah James anak kecil.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya James gembira.

"Entahlah!"

"Boleh aku memilih hadiahku?" tanya James lagi.

Lily menghela napas.

"Ya, James, kau boleh memilih hadiahmu."

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman yang bagus?" tanya James menggoda, membuat Lily merona.

"Dasar cowok," gerutu Lily.

"Setuju?"

"Ya, baiklah, James. Terserahlah. Tapi tidak setelah kau menulis, karena kemudian kau harus menulis lagi karena pikiranmu tidak kosong. Sana kosongkan pikiranmu," kata Lily, melambai padanya.

Dengan gembira, James naik ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Sayang!"

"Terserahlah, James."

* * *

"HESTIA JONES, AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENULIS APA!" dengking Sirius.

"Kau seperti anak-anak, Sirius. Tulis saja apa yang kaurasakan," kata Hestia.

Sirius mencibir. Mereka duduk di asrama para Marauder, dengan Remus dan Peter.

"Pads tidak pernah bicara soal perasaannya," kuak Peter dari tempat tidurnya, buku harian Occlumency terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang harus," kata Hestia.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau, Sirius Black, akan kupenggal kepalamu," kata Hestia, nyengir, selagi, Remus dan Peter tertawa.

"Baik. Buat aku menulis tentang perasaan konyolku itu," erang Sirius.

Hestia terkikik.

"Aku akan mulai menulis sekarang. Selamat malam, anak-anak," katanya, berdiri. Dia mencium pipi kekasihnya sebelum keluar dengan langkah santai.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN MENULIS!" lengking Sirius.

Remus dan Peter memutar mata mereka dan menarik kelambu masing-masing.

"KETERLALUAN!"

* * *

"Alice, aku harus menulis tentang apa?" erang Hestia, memandang jurnal konyolnya.

"Entahlah. Perasaanmu? Hari-hari yang kaulalui? Sirius Black?" seringai Alice.

Hestia melempar bantal padanya.

"Taruhan, punyamu pasti penuh soal Frank Longbottom."

"Lalu kenapa kalau ya?" kata Alice, nyengir. "Dan tidak. Aku berencana memperkenalkan diriku, mengatakan apa yang kurasakan tentang Voldemort, teman-temanku, dan BARU Frank."

Hestia mendengus. "Taruhan, yang itu pasti paling banyak."

"Oh, tutup mulut, Hestia!"

"Taruhan, Lily pasti tahu mau menulis apa," kata Hestia, memutar matanya. Alice mendengus setuju.

* * *

"James!" kata Lily, menghambur ke kamar James.

James sedang menulisi buku hariannya. Dia menyahut, "Ya, cahaya hidupku?"

Lily berubah merah jambu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" James mengangkat bahu.

Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutulis!" lengkingnya, membuat James terbahak. Lily mendekat dan duduk di sisi James, bersandar di bahunya. "Apa yang kautulis?" tanya Lily, melongok jurnal James, yang langsung ditutup James dengan keras.

"Rahasia," kata James.

Lily menaikkan alisnya, membuat James nyengir.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa!" kata Lily.

"Kukira kau, Lily Evans, selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan," kekeh James. Sebagai balasan, Lily meninju lengannya.

"James Potter, ini tidak lucu! Apa yang bisa kutulis?"

"Kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Sekarang pergilah, kau mengganggu waktuku mengosongkan pikiran," kata James, mendorong Lily dengan bahunya.

Merasa dongkol, Lily berdiri.

"Baik, usir saja aku. Mungkin aku akan mengambil kembali hadiahmu."

James mendengus.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun juga," katanya, memutar mata.

Lily juga mendengus sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

"Oke, Sirius, apa yang akan kautulis?" tanya Remus pada Sirius yang terus cemberut sejak Hestia pergi.

"Aku tak tahu!"

"Aku juga," kata Peter, menutup kelambunya.

"Sama dengan kalian berdua," desah Remus.

"Moony? Tidak tahu mau menulis apa? Ini keajaiban!" kata Sirius.

Remus mendengus.

"Padfoot? Tidak tahu mau bilang apa? Itu baru keajaiban."

Sirius meleletkan lidah pada Remus.

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku. Selamat tinggal!" kata Sirius, menarik kelambunya hingga tertutup.

Remus memutar matanya sebelum menutup kelambunya sendiri.

* * *

 **Jurnal** **Occlumency James**

Halo! Aku Ketua Murid, tujuh belas tahun... dan aku kedengaran idiot. Ini konyol sekali. Aku benci menulis buku harian. Bukan, ini jurnal. Aku, James Potter, tidak akan pernah memiliki buku harian, karena aku seorang laki-laki. Benar. Cowok tidak punya buku harian, kecuali mungkin Moony karena dia tipe cowok spesial.

Kau tidak tahu siapa Moony! (Yah, jelas sih, kau kan buku harian, MAKSUDKU, jurnal). Moony itu salah satu dari sahabat karibku, nama aslinya Remus. Remus John Lupin. Dia memang bukan sahabat terdekat, tetapi dia salah satu yang dekat denganku. Sahabat terbaikku tentu saja Padfoot, resminya dikenal dengan Sirius Black. Ada juga Wormtail, alias Peter Pettigrew. Dia cowok aneh, kalau boleh jujur. Bukan berarti Pads dan Moony normal, percaya atau tidak, tetapi Wormy berbeda. Seolah-olah dia memuja setiap langkahku dan Sirius. Bisa dimengerti kalau itu hanya aku, tentunya. Aku bercanda. Kepalaku tidak sebesar yang dipikirkan kekasihku.

Ya, kekasihku, Lily Clare Evans. Oh, ngomong-ngomog, dia baru saja menerobos masuk ke kamarku. Ucapkan halo... jurnal baik. Sebentar, aku harus meladeni kekasihku itu. Oke, dia sudah pergi sekarang. Dia baru saja meracau tentang tidak tahu mau menulis apa dalam jurnalnya yang konyol dan tak berguna. Maafkan aku, jangan diambil hati, hanya saja rasanya tidak bermanfaat. Aku pasti sudah gila, minta maaf pada buku harian―MAKSUDKU jurnal.

Kembali ke topik, cewekku yang luar biasa itu. Bisa kaubilang, aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Jangan macam-macam. Sori, jurnalku tersayang, aku sudah ada yang punya. Pergi ke sudut sana. Yeah, begitu. Oke, aku tersesat dalam pikiranku yang brilian ini. LILY CLARE EVANS. Yeah, jadi, aku akan memulai cerita kami. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada si kepala-merah ini (ngomong-ngomong, rambutnya memang merah) sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di Hogwarts Express waktu aku berumur sebelas tahun. Aku memperhatikannya karena dia berdiri, yah... siapa yang memiliki rambut dan mata semacam itu (matanya hijau!). Dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan gambaran itu dari kepalaku. Kuakui, aku bertingkah seperti orang sinting di dekatnya, tidak heran dia membenciku. Ya, Lily dulu membenciku, tapi dia mencintaiku sekarang (aku tahu ini karena dia yang bilang, sungguh) dan aku tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Yah, aku mungkin akan begitu kalau saja dia tidak disiksa beberapa hari lalu.

Dasar Lord Voldemort tolol. Manusia brengsek. Dia membunuh adikku, dia menyiksa cewekku, dan dia juga yang menyebabkan aku jarang bertemu orang tuaku, karena menyebabkan berbagai masalah kurang ajar. Aku bersumpah, suatu hari nanti, bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menghabisinya. Lily kelihatannya tidak memahami betapa cemasnya aku pada dirinya. Dia kelahiran-Muggle! Mereka menyasar para kelahiran-Muggle! Dan dia mengatakan pada Dumbledore untuk mengizinkan kami kembali ke Hogsmeade. Aku terlalu mencintai gadis itu. Aku akan melawan baik. Ada organisasi bernama Orde Pheonix, yang bekerja untuk menjatuhkan Voldemorts. Begitu lulus, aku akan bergabung.

Yang jelas, kurasa pikiranu sudah cukup kosong untuk satu malam. Dan tanganku pegal. Aku akan bicara―menulis―lagi padamu nanti.

* * *

 **Buku Harian** **Occlumency Lily**

Hai! Aku Lily Clare Evans, kelahiran-Muggle yang jadi Ketua Murid di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis dalam buku harian ini. Dan aku kedengarannya idiot, kalau boleh jujur. Siapa yang memperkenalkan diri dengan begitu riangnya? Konyol. Dan aku bicara pada diriku sendiri. Sepertinya itu masalah buatku. Kuharap aku tidak menurunkannya pada anak-anakku. Jadi, kurasa aku akan mengosongkan pikiran.

Aku cemas. Yeah, aku meringkas segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam dua kata. Begitu saja. Aku harus menggunakan alasan itu untuk menggambarkan betapa kecemasanku meningkat. Wow, aku harusnya jadi seorang filsuf, itu brilian, kalau boleh kukatakan sendiri. Oh, sekarang, kepalaku mulai membengkak membahayakan. Yah, apa yang diharapkan dariku setelah setahun bersama Sirius dan James, yang tahun lalu kupanggil dengan Black dan Potter? Sirius, si tolol yang kusayangi, mengencani sahabatku, Hestia Jones, dan aku berkencan dengan James. Aku berkencan dengan James Potter. Sebagai bahan pertimbangan, aku dulunya sering berfantasi tentang dia yang jatuh dari sapunya atau dimangsa naga. Menghibur sekali.

Aku punya tiga sahabat: Hestia, Alice, dan Gwenog, tapi sejauh ini Hestia yang paling dekat denganku. Hestia Jones adalah orang paling eksentrik dan berpikiran berantakan yang pernah kutemui dengan senang hati. Yang membuatku berpikir bahwa dia dan Sirius adalah pasangan yang luar biasa. Jangan bilang-bilang Sirius aku mengatakan ini, dia bakal mempermalukanku dengan berdiri di atas bangkunya dan meneriakkannya ke seluruh dunia seperti biasa. Lihat, kan, apa yang harus kuhadapi? Dia juga sahabat James. Oke, aku teruskan. Berikutnya, ada Alice Prewett. Dia sedang berkencan dengan Frank Longbottom, dan aku bersumpah mereka berdua nantinya menikah. Frank itu baik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan tentang dia, sejujurnya, aku tidak banyak bicara padanya, dan Alice selalu ada untuk memancing percakapan. Lalu ada Gwenog Jones. Dia sepupu Hestia, kalau-kalau kau bertanya tentang nama belakang mereka. Bukannya kau akan bertanya, kau kan tidak punya otak sendiri. Maksudku, itu yang paling mungkin, bukan suatu masalah. Aku butuh terapi. Berhubung kau buku harian sihir, terapi adalah cara Muggle, yaitu seseorang menolongmu menyelesaikan masalah kejiwaan. Ngomong-ngomong, Gwenog sudah tidak di Hogwarts, dia diterima di tim Quidditch bernama Holyhead Harpies. Aku ikut senang, sungguh, tapi di satu sisi, dia keluar dari sekolah sekarang itu ide buruk. Dia belum menyelesaikan NEWT. Jadi, kalau dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kawan lain yang tak kalah pentingnya adalah Remus John Lupin. Sebetulnya dia salah satu anggota Marauder (geng kawan-kawan James, ceritanya panjang), tapi aku menganggapnya teman dekatku. Peter Pettigrew, kupikir dia aneh, intinya. Sirius Black juga kuanggap kawan, hanya memperjelas. Dia luar biasa menyebalkan, tapi aku menyayanginya karena itu. Dia dan Remus seperti saudara kesayanganku.

James. Oh, dari mana aku memulainya? Bagaimana kau menjelaskan emosimu setelah membenci seorang cowok selama enam tahun, lalu jatuh cinta padanya? Ya, singkatnya, begitulah hubungan kami. Aku mencintainya. Itu saja. James 'Brengsek' Potter sudah mengambil alih hidupku.

Oke, jadi, aku mengantuk. Aku akan "membahas" Voldemort kali berikutnya, termasuk penyiksaanku. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan penasaran―tertawa jahat. Dah!

* * *

 **Jurnal Occlumency Sirius**

Halo, Buku. Aku Sirius. Senang bertemu denganmu―jangan menggodaku, aku sudah ada yang punya. Pendam saja tampilanku yang menawan dan senyumku yang menghangatkan hati, itu semua sudah menjadi milik Hestia Jones-ku satu-satunya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menulisimu. Kedengarannya menyesatkan, bukan? Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau sebuah buku. Serius deh (haha, aku Sirius), aku tidak punya ide mau menulis apa. Ini konyol sekali. Apa gunanya? Bagaimana bisa sebuah buku membantuku mengosongkan pikiran? Bukannya semuanya akan langsung hilang, tapi justru membuatku lebih memikirkan semua itu.

 _Mengosongkan pikiran._

Selesai.

Oke, karena Moony memelototiku, aku akan menulis. MOONY! Yeah, Moony salah satu sobatku, nama aslinya Remus John Lupin. Dia manusia serigala. Aku ragu aku harus minta izin dulu padanya untuk memberi tahumu soal ini. Bukannya kau akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau kau membocorkannya, aku akan membunuhmu. Waspadalah. Sobat terbaikku adalah Prongs, James Potter. Dia Ketua Murid, jadi tidak tinggal di sini lagi, dan aku kangen padanya. OH! Aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku layak diberi kue karenanya... nyam, kue! Kue krim yang paling enak. Aku suka kue Natal. OH! Ngomong-ngomong soal Natal, Lily Evans. James akhirnya jadian dengannya setelah mengejarnya selama enam tahun. Dia seperti Natal yang selalu menempel: rambut merah, mata hijau. Dia sahabat Hestia, cewekku.

Hestia Jones adalah orang paling spektakuler yang pernah kutemui. Bukan berarti kau akan bertemu dengannya, soalnya aku tak mau kau mencurinya. Apa kau cowok? Entahlah, kurasa itu tergantung padaku. Yah, kalau kau cowok, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu dan tidak memberi tahumu soal cewekku. Jadi, kau bukan cowok. Tapi, kalau kau seorang cewek, nanti Hestia bisa cemburu. Ini berat sekali! Oke, kau sekarang seorang Wormtail. Coba kulihat, Hestia Jones. Oh, di mana aku mulai? Dia... yah, dia Hestia. Itu saja yang bisa kukatakan.

YEY! Moony sudah selesai menulis. Aku bisa selesai sekarang. Da-dah!

* * *

 **Buku Harian Occlumency** **Hestia**

Ini sungguh ganjil. Aku diharapkan mencurahkan isi pikiranku pada buku harian? Sebagian besar pikiranku bahkan tidak kukatakan pada sahabatku. Jangan bilang-bilang dia, aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya. Uh, kurasa aku akan mulai dengan memperkenalkan diri. Hai, aku Hestia Jones, masih dan semoga tetap menjadi cewek satu-satunya Sirius Black, sahabat karib Lily Clare Evans yang mungkin akan menikahi James Potter. Aku bukan orang yang optimis, aku mengatakan ini berdasarkan apa yang kulihat, dan itu (bahwa Lily dan James akan menikah) tampaknya tidak terelakkan. Sahabat lain yang perlu kusebutkan adalah Alice Prewett, yang duduk di tempat tidur di seberangku dengan lidah terjulur selagi dia berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ditulisnya. Berani taruhan, kata yang dia tulis tepat saat ini adalah Frank. Aku takkan pernah tahu kalau aku menang taruhan ini. Bagaimana kalau, demi kebaikanku, kita katakan saja aku menang? Kalau saja Sirius bisa melihatku sekarang, ngobrol dengan buku harian. Aku yang lebih waras dalam hubungan ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana buku hariannya. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan menyebutnya buku harian, pasti hanya sebuah buku. Dia akan memulainya dengan, "Halo, Buku". Sejauh ini, aku mengenal dirinya.

Sepertinya aku harus menulis dalam beberapa paragraf supaya teratur. Aku sedang kacau, jadi kalau aku melompat-lompat, bertahanlah... Bukan berarti kau akan melakukan sesuatu soal ini. Mungkin aku harus memantraimu supaya bisa balas berbicara, tapi nanti kasihan Lily kalau punya saingan. Oke, jadi aku sedang bicara soal teman-temanku. Ada juga Gwenog Jones. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menyebutnya teman, dia keluargaku. Dia sepupuku, dan entah bagaimana, kami sahabat dekat. Bukankah itu aneh? Dalam konteks yang baik, tentunya...

Aku mau bicara tentang Sirius! Aku sangat menyukainya. Itu menakutkan. Aku merindukannya setiap saat, dan dia mungkin yang memberiku ciuman terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Sepertinya terlalu banyak informasi yang kusampaikan pada tulisan pertama ini (yang terdengar aneh), tetapi kau harus menerimanya. Semoga saja mata/kertasmu tidak terbakar. Sebetulnya, aku juga berharap begitu. Ya, aku juga menyayangimu. Aku rindu pada Lily! Dia dulunya tidur di kamar ini, sebelum dia menjadi Ketua Murid. Aku turut bahagia untuknya soal masalah KM ini, tapi aku merindukannya.

Aku juga sangat khawatir tentang dia. Oke, secara spesifik dia sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara, bahkan _memikirkan_ , soal ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama. Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang paling kausayangi disiksa? Aku menyayangi Lily lebih dari Sirius. Jangan tersinggung, Sirius, tapi Lily adalah separuh diriku. Sirius hanya pasanganku. Aku harus berdiri di sana dan menontonnya melawan Kutukan Cruciatus. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan, dan aku sudah mengalaminya dua kali. Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Ada Orde atau apalah yang sering diocehkan Dumbledore―dia mengoceh tentang banyak hal―dan kupikir aku akan bergabung dengannya, karena dari informasi yang sudah kukumpulkan, Orde bertujuan menghentikan Voldemort menyakiti orang-orang lagi.

Aku akan tidur sekarang karena aku ingin menonton latihan Quidditch besok pagi, bersama Lily, yang tidak tahu, tapi aku akan membangunkan dan mengajaknya. Siapa peduli, kan? Selamat malam!

Hestia Jones

(Aku menandatangani ini karena suatu hari nanti aku akan bekerja di _Prophet_ , dan namaku bernilai sesuatu sekarang.)

* * *

 **Buku Harian** **Occlumency Alice**

Hai, aku Alice Prewett, semoga suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi Alice Longbottom. Sialan! Hestia menang. Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku berkata begini. Kenapa aku memperingatkanmu? Tidak mungkin, kan, kau melompat dari pangkuanku dan memberitahunya. Aku duduk di sini dengan tatapan penuh konsentrasi di wajah karena aku tahu, Hestia tidak ingin menulis, dan kalau dia melihatku berkonsentrasi, dia akan menulis. Ngomong-ngomong, aku hanya akan menulis soal Frank. Dan juga teman-temanku, tetapi kau kan sudah tahu mereka, atau akan kuasumsikan begitu, karena bakal terlalu banyak yang kutulis selarut ini. Aku sudah memutuskan akan membuat coretan rumit karena ini pertama kalinya, kurasa kau harus terbiasa dengan kemampuan ekstrimku (bagian ini yang akan membuat Hestia dan Lily, kalau mereka membaca, mendengus.)

Waktunya corat-coret!

* * *

 **Buku Harian** **Occlumency Remus**

Aku, Remus John Lupin, manusia serigala, Mr Moony dari Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs (para Marauder), pemilik buku harian ini. Ini mungkin hari paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku, tetapi James mungkin akan bilang dia sudah tahu aku orang seperti itu. Sungguh teman yang baik, kan? Tidak, itu betul-betul sarkastis, teman-temanku adalah yang terbaik. Salah satunya, mereka Animagi ilegal, tak terdaftar, karena kondisi yang kualami. Atau 'masalah bulu kecilku', seperti James menyebutnya. Yang membuat orang-orang sering mengira aku punya seekor kelinci yang nakal. Ah, hidup. Sirius Black, temanku yang lain yang benar-benar sinting, mungkin orang paling eksentrik yang pernah kukenal, bersama pacarnya yang juga eksentrik. Aku akan sebal kalau disuruh tinggal di rumah mereka. Pasti akan bising sekali setiap saat, akan ada banyak teriakan, dan kekacauan. Memuakkan.

Lily dan James, di sisi lain, mungkin satu-satunya pasangan yang aku akan dengan senang hati tinggal bersama mereka. Bukan karena aku paling menyayangi mereka, tetapi karena mereka yang paling seimbang. Lily orang yang rapi, James tidak; begitulah. Aku mempertaruhkan hidupku bahwa mereka akan menikah. Kemudian ada Alice dan Frank, yang, secara pribadi, aku tidak terlalu mengenal baik mereka. Frank cowok yang keren; dia akhirnya sering bersama para Marauder tahun ini karena Alice, yang adalah teman Lily. Alice sepertinya gadis yang manis, tapi aku belum terlalu banyak bicara padanya seperti yang ingin kulakukan.

Sirius Black, bocah itu, baru saja menutup buku harian Occlumency-nya. Ah, jauh lebih baik. Satu pelototan dariku dan dia kembali normal. Aku punya pengaruh yang menakjubkan. Aku pantas mendapatkan Piala Asrama untukku sendiri. Ah, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku membengkak.

Aku cukup yakin tak seorang pun akan membicarakan situasi soal Voldemort tepat saat ini, atau apalah sebutannya, tapi aku tidak seperti teman-temanku. Itu mengerikan. Sungguh. Jujur saja, aku khawatir pada kawan-kawanku. Lily sudah disiksa dua kali; Voldemort jelas memiliki sesuatu terhadapnya. Dan James, dia anak sepasang Auror, yang sudah menghadapi banyak sekali Pelahap Maut. Lalu ada Sirius, yang punya hubungan darah dengan semua penyihir hitam ini. Aku kadang khawatir kalau dia berpaling kembali pada mereka. Sirius adalah orang yang luar biasa, jangan salah, dan dia di Gryffindor, yang membuktikan bahwa aku salah, tapi dia tumbuh dengan pengaruh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu topik yang mencemaskan, itu saja. Tiga orang ini mungkin orang yang paling aku sayangi. Oh, dan tentu saja ada Wormtail. Ah, bagaimana mungkin kami hampir selalu melupakannya? Dia hebat, tapi aku tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengannya tahun ini. Dia sering menghilang, dan sering mengasingkan diri.

Oke, aku capek sekali sekarang, dan aku harus ke kamar mandi. Aku akan bicara (?) lagi nanti.

* * *

 **Buku Harian** **Occlumency** **Frank**

Kejadian dengan Voldemort ini gila. Membuatku berpikir tentang semuanya: orang-orang yang kusayangi, masa depan, hal-hal yang mungkin takkan pernah kulakukan. Ini membawaku pada perenungan lain. Kita mungkin tidak bisa hidup selamanya, tepi kita harus bergerak. Jadi, pada akhirnya, inilah keputusanku.

Aku akan melamar Alice.


	21. Chapter 19: Sensitif

**BAB 19 SENSITIF  
.**

"Kubunuh kau, Hestia Jones," dengking Lily. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap berangkat pukul setengah lima pagi gara-gara sahabatnya yang tolol itu ingin menonton latihan Quidditch. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Alice?"

"Sudah. Alice sudah turun bersama Frank," Hestia nyengir, merangkul bahu Lily. "Kau harus belajar bangun pagi. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau bayimu terbangun tengah malam?"

"Kenapa aku punya bayi?"

"Argumen macam apa itu."

"Tergantung siapa ayahnya dan jam berapa," kata Lily, menggosok matanya.

"Kapan saja di malam hari. Dan jelas, ayahnya James," kata Hestia, memutar matanya.

Lily merona merah.

"James kan biasa bangun pagi, jadi biar dia yang mengurusnya," katanya pelan.

Hestia tertawa keras.

"Aku suka melihat betapa canggungnya kau gara-gara aku menyebut kemungkinan kau dan James bercinta," kikik Hestia, membuatnya menerima pukulan di tangannya.

"Tutup mulut, Hestia! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Jadi kenapa kalau ada?" Hestia memutar-mutar tubuhnya ketika mereka memasuki lapangan Quidditch. Cuacanya bagus, mengingat musim dingin sudah berakhir, jadi mereka hanya mengenakan kardigan alih-alih jaket tebal.

"Hanya tak mau mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak," kata Lily, merona.

"Itu toh akan terjadi, Lily. Kau dan James akan menikah, bercinta, dan punya anak-anak yang lucu. Yah, mungkin tidak dalam urutan begitu," Hestia mengedip.

Lily meninju lengan Hestia.

"OI! Jangan sakiti cewekku," teriak Sirius dari udara.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Lily balik berteriak. Dilihatnya Sirius memutar matanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sirius berteriak pada Hestia.

"Aku tadi menggoda Lily tentang dia dan James bercinta!"

Lily terkesiap dan menampar lengan Hestia sementara Sirius meledak tertawa. James mendengarnya, dan sedikit terpeleset dari sapunya, lalu terbang ke arah mereka, wajahnya hampir semerah seragamnya.

"Itu dia," kata Hestia, memainkan alisnya.

Lily meninju lengan Hestia lagi.

"Bunga-Lily, kalau kau memukul cewekku sekali lagi...!"

Lily menyeringai dan meninju lengan Hestia sekali lagi sebelum bergerak ke bangku penonton. Sirius tertawa, "Bagus sekali, Evans!"

"Pads, kita harus latihan, pertandingannya seminggu lagi!" kata James.

Sirius menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti James.

"Poin yang bagus, Sobat," kekeh Sirius, "Seks imajiner. Lanjutkan!"

Sirius menepuk punggung James, yang wajahnya sudah merah padam, sebelum terbang menjauh.

Latihan itu memakan waktu yang lama, menurut Lily, dan baru berakhir ketika James menyadari bahwa pelajaran dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Bagus sekali, kawan-kawan. Kukira latihan sekali lagi besok pagi, jadi kita siap melawan Hufflepuff," kata James dengan suara berwibawa.

"Astaga, Prongs!" dengking Sirius, tetapi James mengabaikannya. Anggota tim semua mendarat dan menuju kamar ganti.

Keluar dari kamar ganti bersama Sirius, James mendapati bahwa Lily, Hestia, Alice, dan Frank masih duduk di tribun. James melambai dan melihat Lily tersenyum lebar sebelum turun ke sisinya.

"Hai," sapa Lily ceria.

"Halo. Kulihat kau bangun pagi sekali," kekeh James.

Lily mengerang, "Jam setengah lima pagi!"

James hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, tentang apa yang kukatakan tadi," kata Hestia pelan, mengedip pada mereka sebelum beralih mendekati Sirius, membuat Lily dan James merona.

"Kenapa kalian membahas itu tadi?" tanya James, melarikan jemarinya di rambutnya.

Lily semakin merona dan berdeham.

"Yah, Hestia bilang aku akan menjadi ibu yang parah karena aku tidak suka bangun pagi."

James mengernyit.

"Dan kita akan bercinta karena...?"

"Yah, bagaimana lagi caramu membuat bayi?"

Telinga James menjadi merah padam.

"Jadi, kita akan bercinta dan punya bayi sekarang?"

"Jangan lupa menikahnya," kata Lily tanpa berpikir, lantas menepukkan tangan ke mulutnya. James tertawa melihat ekspresi Lily dan menarik tangan Lily dari mulutnya, yang kemudian diciumnya.

"Jadi... menikah, bercinta, dan punya bayi?" James nyengir.

"Tidak harus dalam urutan begitu," kata Lily, mengangkat bahu, namun kemudian menjadi merah sekali. "Maksudku..." dia berusaha meralat, tetapi lengan James sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau harus benar-benar berhenti bicara," James tertawa.

Lily mengerang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu James, yang melanjutkan dengan berbisik di telinga Lily, "Tapi, aku lebih suka urutan itu."

Lily mendongakkan kepala demi melihat kerlingan jail di mata James.

"James Potter!"

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Lils."

Merasa dongkol, Lily berbalik, tetapi James menyambar tangannya, menariknya ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

* * *

"Ah, mereka manis ya?" Hestia bersenandung. Dia dan Sirius sedang berdiri, menyaksikan kedua teman mereka saling mengolok, tanpa disadari.

"Aku tahu apa yang lebih manis," bantah Sirius, memandang Hestia, yang terkikik.

"Itu, sayangku, adalah rayuan paling gombal yang pernah kauucapkan padaku. Dan itu bermakna sesuatu," olok Hestia, menautkan jari-jarinya dalam jemari Sirius dan melangkah e Aula Besar.

"Taruhan, kalau kau menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama Moony, kau akan mendengar lebih banyak hal-hal gombal," dengus Sirius.

Hestia tertawa.

"Si Marauder yang cakep itu?"

"Bukan, yang cakep itu aku," kata Sirius yakin, menyipitkan mata pada Hestia, yang memutar matanya. "Apa kau belum pernah melihatku?" goda Sirius, merentangkan tangannya. "Cewek-cewek biasanya terpesona padaku."

"Tolong, tak bisa napas!" sedak Hestia.

Panik, Sirius menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa? Ada apa?"

"Kepalamu yang bengkak itu menghabiskan oksigen di udara!" desah Hestia, sebelum tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang ternganga itu, dan langsung pergi.

"HESTIA JONES!"

* * *

"Alice, aku harus bicara padamu," kata Frank canggung selagi dia dan Alice mengikuti Sirius dan Hestia masuk ke kastil.

"Bicaralah," Alice tersenyum.

Frank merasakan perutnya berkeriut karena gugup.

"Jangan sekarang. Nanti saja," kuaknya akhirnya.

Alice memutar matanya.

"Terus, kenapa kau memberi tahuku sekarang?"

Frank tersenyum. _Kenapa aku tak juga punya keberanian untuk ini_ _?_ Dia mendesah pada dirinya sendiri, merasa kotak beludru di dalam jubahnya membara.

* * *

"Apa kau menulis di buku harianmu semalam?" tanya James.

"Ya. Kurasa aku mempermalukan diri sendiri. Sisi baiknya, buku tidak bisa bicara," kata Lily, memutar matanya.

James terkekeh dan mendekatinya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lily.

"Kau jelas belum pernah menjelajahi Seksi Terlarang di perpustakaan," kata James.

Lily menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk memelototinya. James tergagap, "Bukan berarti aku pernah, aku cuma menebak."

Lily, membuat James terkejut, terkikik. Lily berjinjit dan mencium pipi James.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah," kata Lily.

James tertawa, dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa menerima hadiahku?" bisiknya di telinga Lily.

Lily merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Aku tak yakin," katanya dengan nada tercekik. Rasanya kupu-kupu itu sekarang naik ke tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana kalau saat jam kosong setelah makan siang?" kata James pelan. Karena Lily hanya mengangkat bahu, dia memohon, " _P_ _lease_?"

Lily mengangguk. James tersenyum lebar dalam lekukan leher Lily.

"Nah, itu baru kemajuan."

Lily meninju bahu James dan menarik diri dari pelukannya.

"Mungkin kalau aku mencampakkanmu, kau akan sedikit menahan diri," ancam Lily ketika dia menuju pintu.

"Aku bisa mengontrol diri. Aku tidak menciummu sekarang, kan?" James tertawa tertahan. "Dan lagi, kalau kau mencampakkanku, kita tak akan pernah menikah, bercinta, dan punya anak. Tidak dalam urutan seperti itu," dia mengedip.

Lily memukulkan telapak tangan ke keningnya sendiri.

"Bisa-bisanya nasibku berakhir denganmu?"

"Bukannya kau beruntung?"

"Tentu saja, semua cewek bermimpi bisa bersama orang menyebalkan."

James menggeram.

"Ngomong-ngmong soal orang menyebalkan," dengusnya, ketika Sirius melambai pada mereka di Aula Besar.

"Kau harusnya jangan bicara soal dirimu sendiri. Tidak heran Bunga-Lily sempat tidak mau jalan denganmu," kata Sirius.

Lily tertawa dan mengambil tempat duduk si sebelah Sirius. James di sisi lainnya.

"Oh, tutup mulut," kata Lily, memukul pelan bagian belakang kepala Sirius. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyebutnya pengecut, atau menyebut-nyebut kepalanya yang menggelembung." Dia terkikik.

James ikut tergelak.

"Astaga, Bunga-Lily, itu _menyakitkan_ ," tukas Sirius, menggosok kepalanya.

"Jangan memukul cowokku, Lily," kata Hestia galak, menyeruak di antara Lily dan Sirius, dan mencium kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang makan!" protes Remus, menutup matanya, tetapi Sirius hanya melambai dan kembali tenggelam dalam ciumannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi separah ini?" tanya Peter muak, memandang ke mana saja kecuali pasangan yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Wormy," kata Sirius kehabisan napas ketika Hestia menarik dirinya dan kembali menghadapi makanannya. Hestia mengangkat bahu, tetapi Lily memperhatikan ada yang aneh dengan gerakan Hestia barusan.

"Hest," panggil Lily pelan, tetapi Hestia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti."

Lily mengangguk cemas. Dia mengernyit pada makanannya. James menaikkan alisnya.

"Hestia kenapa?" bisik James.

"Dia bilang nanti," Lily balas berbisik.

James menganguk dan mencium kening Lily, bersamaan dengan Alice menyeruak di antara Remus dan Peter seraya tersenyum pada Lily.

"Halo," sapa Alice ceria. "Kalian lihat Frank?"

"Kukira dia bersamamu," kata James.

Alice mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak dia bilang mau bicara denganku sepulangnya dari lapangan Quidditch," ujarnya, memandang berkeliling.

"Mungkin ada yang harus dia kerjakan," saran Lily, masih mencemaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hestia.

Alice mengangguk dan berdiri, menyambar tasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi mencarinya?" tanya Peter tak percaya, menatap Alice.

"Lils, akankah kau mencari James?" tanya Alice.

"Mungkin."

"Hest, kau akan mencari Sirius?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Tepat sekali," kata Alice, memberi pandangan penuh arti pada Peter, sebelum melangkah pergi. James, Sirius, dan Remus nyengir pada Peter, yang menjadi merah.

"Oh, jangan ganggu dia," kata Lily, tersenyum pada Peter.

"Trims, Lily."

Usai menghabiskan santapannya, Hestia memanggil pelan, "Lily."

Lily menoleh padanya. Hestia mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Lily mengangguk, dan keduanya berdiri bersamaan.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya James dan Sirius, memandang kekasih masing-masing.

"Biarkan saja," kata Remus pelan. Tadi dia memperhatikan percakapan dalam diam di antara keduanya, begitu juga dengan ekspresi Hestia.

Lily tersenyum pada Remus penuh terima kasih, dan yang membuatnya terkejut, Remus merona. Lily mengikuti Hestia keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily ketika dia bersama Hestia naik menuju kelas Ramalan, yang mereka ambil hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Aku memimpikan Voldemort," bisik Hestia.

Mata Lily melebar.

"Apa kau menulis di buku harian Occlumency-mu?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, aku menulisinya. Tanya saja Alice! Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku menuliskan segala sesuatu dalam pikiranku, dan masih saja terpikirkan!" kata Hestia, air matanya nyaris tumpah. Lily merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo ke asramaku," ajak Lily, membuat Hestia menaikkan alisnya.

"Lily Evans bolos pelajaran? Tak kukira aku akan menemui hari itu."

"Kau tak bisa menghitung Ramalan sebagai pelajaran. Semua yang dia katakan hanyalah bahwa aku akan mati muda," kata Lily, dan keduanya berbalik menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

* * *

"Ke mana mereka?" desis Sirius pada James ketika mereka semua sudah duduk di kelas Ramalan. Hestia dan Lily biasanya hanya terpisah satu meja dari mereka, namun meja itu kosong. Semua anak perempuan kecuali mereka berdua sudah duduk.

"Entahlah," James balas mendesis, memandang berkeliling, kalau-kalau dua anak perempuan yang dicarinya pindah tempat duduk.

"Kuharap mereka oke," kata Sirius pelan, bermain-main dengan sebuah lubang di taplak mejanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, kita masih di sekolah," ujar James lembut. Sirius mengangguk. "Mereka mungkin sedang membicarakan apa yang mengganggu Hestia."

"Jadi, ada yang tidak beres! Kukira aku hanya membayangkannya," dengus Sirius.

James tertawa kecil.

"Yuk, kita baca saja daun-daun teh ini," ajaknya, dan merain cangkir Sirius.

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Karena daun-daun ini menentukan masa depan kita, kan?"

"Tentu," timpal James dalam nada ngeri yang mengejek. Dia melihat ke dalam cangkir Sirius dan membuka bukunya. "Oke... menurut buku ini, bentuk kecil di sana itu berarti bahwa kau akan disabotase," katanya, dan Sirius mendengus. "Oleh seorang teman. Maaf sebelumnya, Pads," lanjut James, ikut mendengus.

Sirius mencengkeram dadanya.

"Prongs, bisa-bisanya kau?"

"Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Dan, menurut bentuk yang sangat jelas di sini, kau akan berakhir di penjara, mungkin aku butuh teman baru," James menghela napas.

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Nah, kau bisa mengatasinya," komentarnya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Bentuk yang sangat jelas?"

"Lihat ini!" kata James, menyorongkan cangkir itu ke bawah hidung Sirius, yang memutar matanya dan menyambar cangkir James.

"Oke, Prongs. Sampah cokelat di cangkir tehmu bilang kau akan mati muda," kata Sirius, membalik-balik buku James, karena dirinya enggan repot-repot membawa bukunya sendiri. "Sori, Sobat, aku akan menangis saat pemakamanmu. Dan bentuk Hippogriff aneh di sini menunjukkan bahwa kau akan dikhianati. Wah, hidup kita benar-benar aneh," Sirius terkekeh.

James memutar matanya.

"Dan soal aku akan menikah?"

Gantian Sirius yang memutar matanya.

"Aku bisa bilang itu tanpa perlu melihat cangkir konyol ini," kekeh Sirius, menyulangkan cangkirnya dengan cangkir James.

"Ini tidak ada gunanya, jadi aku tidak percaya pada penilaianmu. Kayak kotoran naga saja," kata James, memutar matanya lagi.

Sirius mendengus setuju.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu?" tanya Lily. Dia dan Hestia duduk di lantai di depan perapian.

"Yah... awalnya aku dan Sirius sedang berdansa, aku bisa melihatmu dan James dari sudut mataku, lalu tiba-tiba kalian berdua tergeletak mati di lantai, dan Sirius diseret oleh para Dementor, dan Voldemort berdiri di hadapanku, menyeringai. Dia bilang aku harus bergabung dengannya, atau berakhir di Azkaban dengan Sirius, atau mati seperti kau dan James. Kemudian aku bertanya, apa yang dia lakukan di sana, dan dia bilang dia 'tahu' aku, lalu aku melihat, di kejauhan, kau disiksa di atas salju dengan aku berdiri di sebelahmu, menjerit, seperti waktu itu di Hogsmeade. Kemudian aku terbangun dengan menjerit," Hestia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan gigilan ngeri, beberapa butir air mata jatuh dari matanya. Lily merasa wajahnya memucat.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Hest, dia mungkin hanya mencoba menakut-nakuti kita," kata Lily pelan. "Dumbledore sudah memperingatkan bahwa dia akan mencoba merekrut pengikut."

Hestia mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku?" isaknya. Lily memeluknya. "Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar membunuhmu dan James? Bagaimana kalau Sirius berakhir di Azkaban? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lily mengusap air matanya sendiri sebelum berkata, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan jadi orang hebat di _Daily Prophet_. Kau akan bertahan hidup dan ikut berjuang melawan Voldemort. Juga, Sirius tak akan berakhir di Azkaban. Dia terlalu licik dan menarik untuk berakhir di Azkaban." Lily memutar matanya sementara Hestia tertawa pelan. "Dan aku dan James tidak akan mati," Lily menyelesaikan dengan tegas. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa James di dalamnya. Tak bisa.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya takut," kata Hestia.

"Lalu kenapa kau baik-baik saja waktu nonton Quidditch?"

"Aku baru ingat waktu berjalan ke Aula Besar. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku di lapangan, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Lily mengangguk. Pada saat itu, pintu terbuka, membuat mereka berdua menjerit. Ternyata James dan Sirius. Dua anak laki-laki itu menghela napas lega ketika melihat mereka.

"Dari mana _saja_ kalian?" seru Sirius seraya memasuki ruangan.

"Kami dari tadi di sini," Lily mengangkat bahu.

James terkekeh. "Kau membolos?"

"Itu yang kukatakan!" kikik Hestia, menunjuk James.

"Kulihat kau lebih baik sekarang," komentar James dengan senyum menenangkan.

Hestia mengangguk.

"Lily membantuku."

"Boleh kami tahu ada apa?" tanya Sirius, duduk di sebelah Hestia. James duduk di samping Lily dan merangkul gadis itu ketika Lily bersandar padanya.

"Nanti, kita harus berangkat PTIH sebelum Merrythought membunuh kita," desah Hestia, menarik kekasihnya berdiri.

* * *

"Ini jam kosong," bisik James di telinga Lily saat makan siang.

"Secara teknis, ini jam makan siang," Lily balas menyeringai.

James memberengut.

"Aku mau hadiahku!" lengkingnya.

"Hadiah apa? Aku juga mau hadiah!" kata Sirius bersemangat, melompat-lompat.

"Lily yang akan memberi hadiah," kikik Hestia. Dia tahu perjanjian antara Lily dan James.

"Lily, aku juga mau hadiah!" pinta Sirius senang, matanya berbinar.

"Tidak akan, Pads," James tergelak.

Sirius menyipitkan mata sebelum pemahaman menghantam wahanya.

"Oh, oke. Hest, aku boleh dapat hadiah?" tanya Sirius.

Hestia memuar matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan bawang," selorohnya.

Lily tertawa.

"Hei, Alice!" ujarnya senang ketika Alice duduk di hadapan mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Lily begitu dilihatnya wajah Alice yang ditekuk.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Frank!"

Remus menepuk punggung Alice bersimpati.

"Kau akan menemukannya," katanya lembut.

Alice tersenyum padanya.

"KETEMU!" teriak Sirius, menujuk Frank, yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar.

Lily melihat Frank terkekeh ketika melihat Sirius, sebelum bergegas mendatangi mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tuntut Alice.

"Maaf, Sayang," kata Frank, mencium pipi Alice.

"Apa yang mau kausampaikan pada Alice?" tanya Peter.

Frank berubah merah jambu.

"Yeah, terima kasih, Peter, apa yang mau kausampaikan padaku?" tanya Alice.

Frank menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makan malam. Kuberi tahu saat makan malam," katanya parau. "Aku harus pergi."

Dan dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aula

"Frank!" panggil Alice keras, tetapi Frank terus saja berjalan. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak, ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan," kata Lily, matanya mengikuti kepergian Frank. "Jangan cemaskan itu," katanya lembut.

Alice mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Aku mau belajar saja di perpus, mumpung jam kosong. Sampai nanti," katanya, melambai, dan keluar.

"Kurasa aku mau ke perpus juga," kata Remus, berdiri, diikuti oleh Peter.

"Baiklah, Lily, waktunya hadiah," James nyengir, berdiri.

Lily mendesah dan berdiri.

"Dah," katanya pada Hestia dan Sirius.

"Hati-hati ya," Sirius mengedip, membuat Lily merona.

"Kalian juga," balasnya, lalu bersama James meninggalkan Aula Besar.

* * *

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?" tanya Lily.

James berseri-seri, matanya bercahaya. Mereka berdua ada di kamar James.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan hadiahku," kata James, nyengir.

Lily memutar matanya. Dia harus mengakui betapa menawannya James: mata bercahaya, rambut berantakan, kulit merona, bahkan seringai tolol di wajahnya.

"Cukup segitu, oke?" seringai Lily.

James cemberut, membuat Lily tertawa.

"Kukira aku akan dapat hadiah setiap hari?" cibirnya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Itu bukan kesepakatannya. Kau hanya bilang, 'ciuman yang bagus', bukan 'ciuman yang bagus setiap hari'. Itu beda."

James semakin cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang tadi itu bukan ciuman yang _bagus_?"

"Maka silakan cari cewek baru," kata Lily, matanya menyipit.

James tertawa.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Hestia?" tanya James.

Lily menghela napas.

"Voldemort masuk ke dalam mimpinya, dan dia benar-benar ketakutan," katanya pelan.

James membeku sesaat, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Lily.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" James menawarkan.

"Aku tak ingin masuk kelas," erang Lily.

James memutar matanya.

"Lily, kau mengejutkanku setiap hari. Aku punya gambaran yang sempurna tentang dirimu selama enam tahun, dan kau perlahan menghancurkannya!"

"Kau punya gambaran tentang aku? Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu, mungkin kau harus mencampakkanku," kata Lily sarkastis.

"Kau tidak memenuhi harapanku, kau mengalahkannya," kata James.

Lily sedikit merona, lalu memutar matanya.

"Gombal," tukasnya, menggelengkan kepala.

James mendengus dan mengecup Lily sekilas sebelum mengajaknya turun. Di ruang rekreasi, mereka mendapati Hestia rupanya sedang memberi Sirius hadiahnya.

"OI!" panggil James dengan wajah merah. "Kenapa kalian melakukan itu di asramaku?"

Sirius menoleh padanya.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat yang sepi, Sobat, dan kalian berdua sepertinya juga sedang sibuk sendiri," dia mengedip dan tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah, kami kan boleh menyibukkan diri di sini. Kenapa kalian tidak di asrama kalian sendiri?" ujar Lily.

"Karena asrama kalian sepi," Hestia nyengir.

Lily memutar matanya sebelum balas nyengir pada sahabatnya. James mencium pundak Lily, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Lily dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Lily.

"Apa kalian baru saja memadu kasih?" tanya Hestia manis.

Sirius mendengus.

"Kalian tadi ngapain?" tanyanya, memainkan alisnya, membuat James berubah merah.

"Mereka mungkin sedang menggenapkan ramalanku," kata Hestia serius.

Sirius tertawa menggonggong.

"Aku meragukan itu, Bunga-Lily kelihatannya masih suci," ejeknya, menyebabkan pipi Lily semakin merah. "Lihat, kan, dia merona!"

"Kepalaku merah, aku selalu merona," tukas Lily.

Hestia mendesah pada Sirius. "Itu benar."

Sirius mengerang.

"Kau mengacaukan hidupku, Hest."

"Dan kehidupan seksku adalah pantangan keberadaanmu?" kekeh James.

Sirius terbahak.

"Tentu saja, Bung, itu kan gunanya sobat," katanya.

James nyengir. Remus masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat dua pasangan di dalamnya, senyumnya merekah.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengubah kata kuncinya," kata James pada Lily.

"Yeah, kita tak bisa membiarkan ada binatang berkeliaran di sini setiap saat," kata Lily, memandang Sirius lurus-lurus, sebelum tersenyum pada Remus, yang tampak tersinggung.

"Binatang? Aku yakin, aku yang paling jinak," katanya, lalu merona ketika Sirius dan James bertukar seringai.

"Terjemahan, aku masih perjaka," kata Sirius.

"Persis itu yang kupikirkan, Pads," balas James.

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak perjaka?" tanya Hestia. Dia dan Lily melemparkan pandangan mematikan pada dua anak laki-laki itu.

"T-tidak, maksudku, kami masih perjaka," Sirius tergagap melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Lalu apa maksudnya komentar barusan?" tanya Remus, nyengir melihat kedua temannya yang terlihat ngeri, dua-duanya melotot padanya. Remus tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya berita buruk," katanya.

"Berita buruk bagaimana?" tanya Lily, duduk di sofa dan menarik lututnya hingga mencapai dagunya.

"Pertandingan Quidditch melawan Hufflepuff dijadwal ulang," kata Remus, memandang Sirius dan James yang mengerang.

"Kapan?"

"Yang seharusnya minggu depan, diubah jadi akhir pekan ini karena NEWT dan OWL."

James berteriak dan memandang Sirius.

"Latihan. Tiap malam."

Sirius mengangguk ngeri.

"Akan kuberi tahu yang lain!" kata Sirius, berlari meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia berhenti dan kembali, menyambar Hestia, dan keluar lagi.

"Dah!" teriak Hestia dari balik bahunya, tertawa.

"Remus, beri tahu Tonks," kata Lily.

Remus menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia kan melihat pengumuman," kilahnya, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cari dan beri tahu dia," kata Lily.

Remus menghembuskan napas keras.

"Kau ini sungguh misteri," omelnya, lalu keluar.

Lily berpaling pada James, yang tampak pucat dan seolah tidak bisa bernapas.

"James," kata Lily lembut, menghampirinya. Dia menarik James ke kursi berlengan. "Tarik napas. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Hufflepuff kan parah dalam Quidditch," kata Lily menenangkan.

James mengangguk. Napasnya berangsur normal, tapi wajahnya masih pucat.

"James, kau akan mengalahkan mereka. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanya James, mendongak pada Lily.

"Karena Amos Diggory juga bermain," kata Lily, lalu dilihatnya wajah James menjadi gelap. "Persis. Kau membencinya, dan dia takut padamu."

James mengangguk, wajahnya mulai berwarna lagi.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Lily.

"Trims, Lils," kata James, tersenyum.

Lily berseri-seri.

"Ke kelas?" Lily menawarkan tangannya, tetapi James menggeleng, membuat Lily memutar mata gemas. "Kau toh bakal pergi juga, jadi terima saja tanganku."

James tertawa dan meraih lengan Lily. Bersama-sama, keduanya meninggalkan asrama menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

* * *

"Menurutmu aku bisa lolos kalau aku menyihir Diggory menjadi tutup teko selama pertandingan?" Sirius menanyai James saat pelajaran Transfigurasi. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa minggu untuk mengulang materi-materi NEWT.

"Aku ragu, sobat, mereka mungkin akan memperhatikan," dengus James.

Sirius mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau bisa meng-Confundus dia?" saran Peter.

Mata Sirius berkilauan.

"Tidak, itu tidak bisa dilakukan, itu melanggar peraturan, dan kau bisa dikeluarkan," kata Remus tegas.

"Dan kalau kita dikeluarkan, kita tidak bisa menang," kata James.

Sirius tertunduk.

"Kusarankan kalian menyelinap dan menonton latihan Hufflepuff malam ini, lalu kalian bisa membuat strategi berdasarkan kelemahan mereka," bisik sebuah suara.

"Tidak, aku tak mau menang curang," kata James, berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, dan terlonjak mendapati dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Profesor McGonagall.

"Minerva!" Sirius ternganga. "Aku tak tahu Anda main curang," katanya, memain-mainkan alisnya.

McGonagall mengerucutan bibir, lantas menatap James.

"Sikap yang jujur, Mr Potter, tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihat Piala Quidditch di kantorku, pastikan itu masih di sana, oke?"

James mengangguk. McGonagall meninggalkannya, beralih pada Lily, Alice, dan Hestia.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" bisik Hestia.

Lily mendelik padanya.

"Bukan itu," tegasnya.

Hestia menghela napas.

"Yah, itu cukup mengecewakan," komentarnya. "Kapan piala Quidditch-nya?"

"Kukira setelah NEWT," kata Lily.

"AH, NEWT! Aku tak bisa melakukannya!" Alice mengerang, membanting bukunya menutup di depannya.

"Kau bisa. Kau akan dapat O untuk semua mata pelajaran, lalu mengikuti pelatihan Auror, kau akan menikah dengan Frank, dan kalian akan punya bayi-bayi yang manis," kata Hestia.

Lily mendengus.

"Kau ini kenapa, seminggu ini terus bicara tentang bayi manis? Mula-mula James dan aku, sekarang Alice dan Frank? Bagaimana dengan kau dan Sirius?"

"Sirius dan aku akan mempunyai bayi-bayi yang seksi yang akan menendang bokong bayi-bayi manis kalian," tegasnya.

Lily dan Alice mendengus bersamaan.

"Bayiku akan mengalahkan bayimu," kata Lily.

"Bayiku akan punya ekor Hippogriff," kata Alice, membuat yang lain terkikik.

"Ekor Hippogriff?"

"Ya, ekor Hippogriff," Alice mengangguk, sementara kedua temannya terus mengikik.

"MESKIPUN aku senang mendengar tentang bayi-bayi manis kalian," sela McGonagall, membuat mereka bertiga terlonjak, "aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian kembali bekerja." Dia mengedip.

Para gadis itu memerah.

"Ya, Profesor."

"Dan aku percaya, bayi Mr Potter akan mengalahkan bayi Mr Black," tambah McGonagall, tersenyum pada Hestia, dan pergi.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus terganggu karena dia menganggap James menarik, atau terhibur karena dia berpendapat James lebih menarik daripada Sirius," kata Alice, dan kedua temannya mengangguk.

"Kau punya saingan, Lils," kikik Hestia.

Lily merona.

"Aku tak percaya dia bilang begitu!"

"Bilang apa?" tanya Sirius, duduk di sebelah Hestia.

Anak-anak laki-laki yang lain bergabung dengan mereka. Lily melihat Alice terkikik.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Lily, menunduk di atas buku catatannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran!" sahut James.

Ketiga anak perempuan itu kembali memerah.

"Yah..." Alice memulai.

"Alice, jangan!"

"Diam, Alice!"

"Oh, dewasalah kalian berdua," kata Alice, memandang menggoda kedua temannya. "Singkatnya, kami membicarakan bayi-bayi manis."

"Lagi?" tanya James, memandang Lily.

"Kali ini gara-gara Alice," kata Lily.

James terbahak.

"Yang jelas, kami mendiskusikan bayi siapa yang akan lebih menarik," kata Alice.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang punya bayi?" tanya Remus.

"Karena mereka punya, oke? Biar kuselesaikan dulu!" kata Alice.

Remus nyengir.

"Yang jelas, kami mendiskusikan bayi siapa yang akan lebih menarik: bayi Lily, bayi Hestia, atau bayiku, lalu McGonagall muncul dan memberikan penilaiannya."

Lily dan Hestia mendengus.

"Itu meremehkan," kata Hestia.

"Intinya, dia memutuskan antara bayi James dan Sirius," kikik Lily.

Dua cowok yang disebut saling pandang.

"Kukira pertanyaan yang paling membuat penasaran akan segera terjawab," kekeh Remus.

"Apa katanya?" Sirius menanyai Alice.

"Dia bilang bayi James akan mengalahkan bayimu," Alice nyengir.

Sirius melongo sementara James mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Aku sudah tahu!" kata James senang.

"MINERVA!" seru Sirius, berdiri. " _Bisa-bisanya_ kau memilih dia daripada aku!"

McGonagall mendesah.

Sirius terus berteriak, "Aku? Taruhan, Anda pasti sedang menyangkal. Anda tak bisa muncul bersamaku sampai aku lulus, jadi Anda mengubah pendapat publik! Bohong itu jahat!"

Dan Sirius menyambar barang-barangnya, lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya pergi," gumam McGonagall, tetapi Lily melihat sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut, yang membuat Lily berpikir, mungkin saja, McGonagall menikmati gurauan Sirius.

* * *

"Astaga, di mana dia?" lengking Alice, memandang berkeliling Aula Besar.

"Tenanglah, Alice, mungkin dia sedang mencemaskan NEWT," kata Hestia menenangkan. "Ingat Lily menjelang ujian OWL?"

"Kukira dia sudah mati waktu itu," dengus Alice, teringat pengalaman itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menemukannya selama beberapa hari dan ternyata dia di perpustakaan, belajar seharian."

"Kita harus memaksanya mandi, ingat?" kata Alice di sela-sela tawanya.

"Parah," timpal Hestia, menggelengkan kepala. "Dan itu baru OWL. Untuk NEWT, sepertinya akan lebih parah!"

"Oh, tidak! Setidaknya dia seasrama dengan James sekarang, jadi kita tidak perlu seheboh dulu lagi," Alice terkikik.

"Aku ragu James akan bisa memaksanya mandi," kata Hestia seolah itu sudah jelas.

"Sebetulnya, kita malah menyeretnya ke bawah pancuran, masih berpakaian lengkap, dan menyalakan kerannya," Alice memberi tahu Remus, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anak-anak laki-laki mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan geli.

"Tidak seburuk itu, tahu!" tukas Lily, dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Kami harus berdiri di bawah pancuran denganmu untuk memastikan kau tidak kabur dan belajar," dengus Hestia, ditingkahi tawa Alice.

"Ingat Gwenog sampai mengutuknya dengan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna supaya Lily bisa tidur?" kata Alice.

"Tidak lucu!" gertak Lily, menyembunyikan wajah di balik tangan. Sirius menepuk lutut Lily menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bunga-Lily, tidak ada yang salah dengan belajar."

"Trims, Sirius."

Sirius nyengir sesaat, sebelum kembali menghadapi makanannya.

"Tapi itu karena kau tidak seberbakat kami..." godanya. Lily memutar matanya. "Benar, kan? Kami tidak belajar untuk OWL, dan kami mendapat satu E, sisanya O," seringainya.

Lily terkesiap.

"Kau serius?"

"Yeah, aku Sirius."

Hestia menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda lagi, deh, dengan Sirius yang serius."

James tertawa.

"Bunga-Lily, rambutmu panjang sekali!" komentar Sirius, mencondongkan badan untuk mengamati rambut Lily.

"Aku memang ingin memanjangkannya," kata Lily. Rambutnya sekarang mencapai sikunya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada rambut Lily?" tanya Remus bingung.

"Aku cuma memikirkan OWL, dan tiba-tiba saja teringat waktu James mengajaknya kencan waktu OWL, dan ada rambut Lily, waktu itu jauh lebih pendek," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"'Ada rambut Lily'?" ulang Peter, mendengus. "Bagus, Padfoot."

Sirius menyipitkan mata pada Peter.

"Aku bertaruh kaulah yang akan mengkhianatiku di masa depan!" katanya, menunjuk Peter.

"Apa?"

"James pasti mengerti maksudku," kata Sirius, memandang James.

"Mungkin dia mengkhianati kita berdua," kata James sungguh-sungguh.

Sirius mengangguk bersemangat seperti bocah.

"Aku meragukannya, Peter baik, kok," kata Lily manis. Peter memberinya senyum tipis.

"Hai, Frank!" seru Hestia ke seberang Aula, tempat Frank baru saja masuk. "Apa yang dia kenakan itu?" katanya dengan volume normal, memandang jubah resmi yang dikenakan Frank itu.

"Frank, kenapa kau memakai jubah resmi?" tanya Remus.

Namun Frank hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara pada Alice.

"Alice..."

Alice mendelik padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tuntutnya, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Merencanakan ini. Sekarang diamlah," kata Frank misterius.

Lily memperhatikan tangan Frank yang tersembunyi di balik sakunya, dan ketika melihatnya dari dekat, Lily melihat sebentuk kotak beludru. Kotak cincin.

"Oh, astaga," Lily terkesiap.

Frank menatapnya.

"Lily?"

Lily mengangguk. Dia melompat dari kursinya, mengabaikan James, dan menarik Frank keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Kau akan _melamarnya_?"

Frank mengangguk.

"Menurutmu dia akan bilang 'ya'?"

"Aku yakin kemungkinannya cukup bagus dia akan menerimanya," kata Lily, tersenyum. "Nah, jangan terlalu gugup."

Lily mengguncang bahu Frank, yang tersenyum. Lily tertawa dan memeluknya.

"Trims, Lily."

Lily melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyilangkan lengannya dan berkata serius, "Dengan satu syarat. Yah, lebih dari satu, sih. Aku punya beberapa syarat. Pertama, dia harus menyelesaikan sekolah sebelum menikah."

"Ya, tentu saja!" kata Frank. "Dia harus lulus NEWT supaya bisa menjadi Auror seperti cita-citanya."

"Kedua, kau harus menjaganya. Ya?"

Frank tersenyum.

"Aku bersumpah."

"Kenapa kau melamar sekarang?"

Frank menggosok hidungnya.

"Yah, isu tentang Voldemort ini mengingatkanku bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menjamin sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Segalanya bisa pergi kapan saja, dan Alice... yah, dia ditakdirkan untukku, jadi aku kupikir... aku ingin melakukannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu," jelas Frank panjang-lebar dengan canggung.

"Masuk akal juga," kata Lily, mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, aku mau melakukannya sekarang," kata Frank, mendesah.

Lily mendongak.

"Di Aula Besar?"

"Yeah, kenapa?"

"Ini Alice, Frank. Lakukan di luar dekat danau atau semacamnya. Dia tidak akan suka di sini," saran Lily, mengangguk ke arah Aula Besar. "Terlalu banyak orang. Aku akan menyuruhnya keluar."

"Terima kasih, Lily," ucap Frank, tersenyum lebar.

Lily hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan dibesar-besarkan." Dia pun kembali ke dalam Aula Besar. "Alice," panggilnya, duduk di sebelah Sirius, "pergilah ke danau."

Alice tercengang.

"Apa? Kau gila?"

"Ke danau, sekarang," perintah Lily angkuh, menunjuk pintu Aula Besar.

"Ya, ya, Yang Mulia," gerutu Alice, berdiri. Dia menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Hestia.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Lily, nyengir.

"Bunga-Lily, boleh bicara?" ujar Sirius.

Lily mengerutkan dahi.

"Silakan saja," katanya, tetapi Sirius menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan di sini! Kalau bisa di sini, tentunya aku sudah bilang," dengus Sirius.

Lily memutar matanya. Sirius menyambar siku Lily dan menariknya berdiri, menyeretnya dari meja.

"Aku ikut, aku ikut!" kuak Lily, diseret dalam posisi mundur.

"Kalian mau bicara apa?" tanya James penasaran.

"Kau dan Bunga-Lily sama saja. Kalau aku ingin memberitahumu, aku tinggal bilang, 'Prongs, aku mau bicara.'"

"Sirius Black, aku tidak bisa jalan mundur!" Lily memekik.

Sirius hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tuntut Lily ketika Sirius sudah melepaskannya di Aula Depan.

"Aku cuma kepingin ngobrol denganmu, kita tidak pernah ngobrol," Sirius mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu kenapa serba-rahasia begini?"

"Kalau tidak, mereka tak akan membiarkan kita," kata Sirius seolah ini sudah jelas.

"Bisa dipahami. Nah, kau mau ngomong apa?"

Sirius tertawa kecil dan melemparkan satu lengannya ke bahu Lily.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, Sirius. Kau sendiri?"

Mereka berdua duduk di Aula Depan selama beberapa saat, lalu memekik.

"Sini!" desis Lily, menyambar tangan Sirius yang terkejut.

"Bunga-Lily, aku sudah ada yang punya."

"Aku juga, Sirius, aku mau mengintip!"

"Mengintip siapa?" tanya Sirius, mendadak bersemangat.

"Frank dan Alice," kata Lily dalam bisikan karena mereka sudah tiba di jendela dan bisa melihat ke danau.

"Kenapa?" Sirius balas berbisik, mengintip dari atas kepala Lily. Dia menikmati fakta bahwa Lily cukup pendek dibanding dirinya.

"Karena Frank mau melamarnya," sahut Lily ketika Frank menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Dia APA?" teriak Sirius.

Lily buru-buru menutup mulut Sirius dengan tangannya.

"Tutup _mulutmu_ , Sirius!"

Lily kembali melihat ke danau untuk memastikan Frank dan Alice tidak mendengarnya.

"Sori! Astaga, dia mulai bicara," kata Sirius, mengawasi Frank yang sedang melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Diam, Sirius!"

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Alice," renung Sirius.

"Sepertinya dia akan menerima."

"Entahlah, menurut penglihatanku, Alice gadis pintar. Dia mungkin merasa ini terlalu dini."

"Itu aku, Sirius. Alice memang pintar, tapi dia benar-benar mencintai Frank," kata Lily, tersenyum melihat temannya di dekat danau.

"Jadi, kalau Prongs melamarmu sekarang juga, kau akan menolaknya?"

Lily mengernyit.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku bakal takut."

Sirius tertawa. "Tapi, kau akan bilang 'ya'?"

"Mungkin," Lily menyerah. Dilihatnya Sirius mengangguk sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan bilang dia juga mau melamarku!"

Sirius tertawa lagi.

"Kalaupun itu benar, aku tak akan memberi tahumu," katanya, menepuk kepala Lily. "Kau kecil sekali, tahu," Sirius nyengir.

"Tidak."

Sirius tertawa mengejek.

"Lily, aku bisa begini, lho," katanya, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Lily.

"Bukan salahku badanmu seperti raksasa," gerutu Lily. "Seratus enam puluh lima senti sudah termasuk tinggi."

Sirius nyengir.

"Tetap saja pendek."

"Hanya kalau dibandingkan dengan cowok raksasa sepertimu."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana Prongs melakukanya. Kau kecil dan dia... berapa, seratus delapan puluh tiga senti?"

"Menurutku dia seratus delapan puluh lima," kata Lily sambil berpikir, berbalik memandang Sirius.

"Nah, aku seratus delapan puluh lima, dan aku lebih tinggi dari dia," kata Sirius bangga.

Lily nyengir.

"Dan kau bangga pada fakta bahwa kau raksasa yang konyol?" kikiknya.

"Aku tidak konyol," bantah Sirius. "Kita belum pernah bicara," dia menambahkan seraya mendesah.

Lily mengernyit.

"Kita bicara setiap hari, Sirius, kau ini ngomong apa?"

"Yeah, tapi Prongs, Hestia, Moony... selalu ada mereka!"

Lily masih mengernyit sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Benar." Dia pun tersenyum pada Sirius. "Kita harus lebih sering bicara."

Sirius balas tersenyum.

"Itu harus! Kita akan rutin bicara!" katanya senang, melompat-lompat. "Oke, mulai sekarang, aku akan duduk denganmu di kelas Ramalan," dia memutuskan, sementara Lily tertawa. "Oh!" katanya tiba-tiba, menunjuk jendela. Di luar, Frank sedang berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak beludrunya.

"Oh, lihat wajah Alice," kata Lily bahagia, ketika Alice merekah dalam senyum tulus. Lily mendengar dengusan dan berbalik untuk melihat Sirius menyeka matanya. "Sirius Black, kau menangis?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sirius menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, masih mengusap matanya.

"Tidak!" sangkalnya, tetapi Lily terus memandangnya, sehingga dia menyerah. "Ini benar-benar mengharukan, oke?"

Lily terkikik.

"Siapa sangka? Sirius Black, sensitif!"

Sirius mendelik padanya.

"Kalau kau bilang-bilang pada mereka, aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya, mengangguk ke Aula Besar.

"Biar ini jadi rahasia kecil kita," kata Lily.

Sirius tersenyum padanya. Mereka kembali memandang Frank yang sedang memutar-mutar Alice.

"Aku mau itu," kata Sirius, menonton Frank dan Alice dengan senyum di wajah.

"Aku juga," kata Lily, menghela napas, lalu berbalik menghadap Sirius. "Kita beri mereka privasi, oke?"

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Mereka bahkan tak tahu kita di sini," katanya, tetapi dia mengayunkan tangannya ke bahu Lily dan berbalik.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," kata Lily, lalu berseru gembira, "Alice akan menikah!"

"Sebentar lagi kau juga, Evans," cemooh Sirius.

Lily meninju lengan Sirius.

"Tutup mulut, Mr Sensitif!"

Sirius menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan sekali-kali..."

"Oh, sudahlah, Sirius, sudah kubilang itu rahasia kecil kita," kekeh Lily, dan memeluk pinggang Sirius.

"Setidaknya itu bukan rahasia kecil berbulu," kata Remus ketika Lily dan Sirius duduk di meja mereka.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu?" tantang Sirius, tangannya masih di bahu Lily.

"Ada deh," Remus tertawa kecil.

"Boleh kutanya apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" tanya James, memandang tangan Sirius yang merangkul Lily.

"Kami tidak berciuman, kalau itu yang kaupikirkan," cemooh Sirius, membuat James tertawa. "Kami mengintip seseorang."

"Aku masih tak percaya!" seru Lily.

"Percaya apa?" tanya Hestia.

"Lily! Hestia!"

Ada yang memanggil dari belakang. Ketika berbalik, melihat Alice sedang berlari mendekat, wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar.

"Aku akan menikah!" Alice mengumumkan.

Hestia ternganga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Peter, tersedak jus labunya. Dia memalingkan matanya yang berair dan seperti tikus.

"Ya," kata Sirius, tersenyum lebar, melihat Alice yang sekarang memeluk Lily dan melompat-lompat.

"Aku ikut bahagia!" seru Hestia, mengentakkan kakinya.

"Aku juga," kata James. "Selamat."

Alice tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Terima kasih! Oh, aku tak percaya aku akan menikah! Aku akan menjadi Alice Longbottom. Celana Merlin!" pekik Alice. "Aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada ibuku!"

Dan dia langsung keluar lagi dari Aula Besar.

"Itukah yang kalian intip tadi?" James nyengir, merangkul Lily.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Sirius, mengulur huruf-huruf vokalnya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Ya," kata Lily.

Hestia terkesiap.

"Bisa-bisanya kau! Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku!"

Lily terkikik.

"Kami sedang ngobrol," Sirius yang menjawab. "Oh, Prongs, Lily sekarang pasanganku di kelas Ramalan."

"Kenapa?" tanya James.

"Karena kami butuh waktu rutin untuk ngobrol," kata Sirius, menoleh pada Hestia yang melotot padanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencuri pasanganku!" Hestia merengut.

Sirius mendesah.

"Bunga-Lily, kukira kita tidak bisa berpasangan di Ramalan. Kita cari waktu ngobrol lain saja."

"Baiklah," kata Lily sederhana.

Sirius meringis pada Hestia, yang membalas tersenyum.

"Apa sih yang tidak buatmu," gerutu Sirius. Hestia memutar matanya.

"Lily!"

Mereka berbalik dan melihat Frank sedang berlari mendekat.

"Terima kasih!" serunya, memeluk Lily.

Lily tertawa dan balas memeluknya.

"Selamat!"

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padanya?" tanya James.

"Dia memberi tahuku supaya melakukannya di dekat danau, dan dia juga memberiku izin," kata Frank, mengangkat bahunya.

Hestia tertawa, "Izin?"

"Bukan izin juga, sih, lebih tepatnya dia memberiku sederet aturan yang harus kupenuhi kalau aku mau melamar."

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalian akan menikah!" pekik Hestia.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak percaya."

* * *

 **Buku Harian Occlumency Sirius**

Jadi, Frank melamar Alice hari ini. Haruskah aku melamar Hestia?


	22. Chapter 20: Rusa Jantan dan Betina

**BAB 20 RUSA JANTAN DAN BETINA  
** **.**

"Aku capek sekali!" keluh Hestia. Dia dan Lily mengempaskan diri di sofa asrama Ketua Murid.

"Aku benci merancang pernikahan," Lily menghela napas, bersandar ke punggung sofa.

"Aku berjannji padamu, aku takkan pernah menikah."

"Kalau bisa, Hest," cibir Lily.

Mereka telah menghabiskan seharian, usai pelajaran, merancang pernikahan Alice bersama Alice sendiri. Sebetulnya Gwenog yang menjadi pemimpin para pengiring Alice, tetapi karena Gwenog tidak ada di sana, Lily dan Hestia, para pengiring pengantin, yang membantu Alice.

"Kenapa kita merancang ini sekarang?" tanya Hestia.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini! Alice ingin ini selesai sebelum NEWT, jadi dia bisa berkonsentrasi pada NEWT ketika semua ini tiba."

"Menjengkelkan, kalau kau tanya aku," gerutu Hestia. Lily tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau nanti jadi pendampingku," Hestia menambahkan.

Mata Lily melebar.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menikah juga!" Lily terkesiap.

Hestia berubah merah jambu.

"Tidak! Menurutmu Sirius mau melamarku? Astaga, tidak, aku cuma memintamu duluan."

Lily memutar matanya.

"Kau juga kalau aku menikah," katanya.

"Yang benar?" pekik Hestia, melompat-lompat. Lily mengubur wajahnya dalam tangan. Hanya Hestia Jones.

"Halo, cewek-cewek cantik," kata Sirius, melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dia memakai seragam Quidditch yang terlihat basah kuyup. Lily memandang keluar jendela dan melihat saat itu tidak hujan, lalu mengerutkan hidung, menyadari Sirius bisa jadi basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Halo," kata Hestia riang, menyambutnya dalam pelukan yang membuat Lily meringis. Hestia menjerit dan melompat menjauhi Sirius. "Kau mandi keringat?"

Sirius nyengir padanya dan maju selangkah mendekati Hestia. Hestia bergidik dan kembali ke tempat Lily.

"Dia keringatan!" erangnya.

Lily meledak tertawa.

"Kau belum lihat Prongs," kata Sirius, memutar matanya.

Tepat pada saat itu, James masuk.

"Itu-sungguh-jorok," kata Hestia.

James betul-betul basah kuyup, rambutnya berkilap oleh keringat.

"Cuma cowok sejati yang berkeringat," kata James, nyengir, dan Lily mendengus. "OI!" teriak James.

Lily mengedip.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Sirius.

"Kami baru saja selesai merancang pernikahan," sungut Lily.

Hestia mengerang di sisinya.

"Aku tidak akan _pernah_ menikah," dengusnya.

Lily menyeringai pada Sirius, yang berubah merah jambu. James mendekati Lily, yang mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang.

"Tidak, mandi dulu sana," kata Lily, menunjuk angkuh ke kamar mandi. James membungkuk padanya sebelum ke kamar mandi.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Hestia, berdiri sambil meregangkan badan. Dia memandang Sirius, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau duluan, kususul kau nanti," kata Sirius.

Hestia mengangkat bahu.

"Sampai nanti," katanya, mengecup puncak kepala Sirius, kemudian berjalan santai meninggalkan ruangan. Sirius menatap kepergiannya.

"Hai?" panggil Lily tidak yakin.

Sirius berpaling padanya, nyengir.

"Kenapa tidak yakin begitu, Bunga-Lily?"

"Yah, kau kan biasanya ke mana-mana dengan Hestia."

Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Kau mau bilang aku tukang nguntit?"

"Aku tak perlu bilang," goda Lily.

Sirius menggeram main-main.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, jadi aku tinggal," kata Sirius jengkel, menyilangkan lengannya dan menghindari pandangan Lily, yang terkikik.

"Nah, bicaralah."

"Tidak, kau jahat padaku!"

Lily memutar matanya, lalu berkata sarkastis, "Maaf, deh."

Sirius menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya kau memang jahat!"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku baik," kekeh Lily.

"Bunga-Lily!"

"Aku minta maaf sudah jahat padamu, Sirius," kata Lily, menekankan setiap katanya. Sirius tersenyum lebar. Lily harus menahan diri agar tidak memutar mata. "Kau perlu bicara denganku?"

Sirius terbatuk dan memandang lantai, membuat Lily menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Lily lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya."

"Dari awal?" saran Lily, sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Yah... kurasa... er..." dia berusaha memulai, memandang tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sana?" tanya Lily membantu, merasakan betapa tidak nyamannya Sirius.

"Pernikahan ini..."

Lily mengangguk.

"Sehubungan dengan apakah ini?" tanyanya setelah hening sejenak.

Sirius terbahak.

"Kenapa begitu formal, Bunga-Lily?"

Wajah Lily membelah oleh senyuman.

"Kau tidak bicara!"

Sirius tertawa.

"Ini berkaitan dengan... yah, hubunganku."

Mata Lily melebar.

"Apa kau berencana melamarnya?"

Giliran Sirius yang membelalak.

"Mungkin. Yah, bukan berencana, lebih seperti... memikirkannya?" katanya tak yakin, tetapi Lily mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Sirius canggung.

"Kenapa kau mau melamarnya?" tanya Lily pelan sementara Sirius menunduk. "Hanya karena Frank melamar Alice, bukan berarti kau juga harus."

Sirius mendongak dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh sekaligus bingung.

"Tapi alasan dia," katanya, berdiri, mencengkeram rambutnya, "itu masuk akal sekali! Bagaimana kalau sesuatu _memang_ terjadi dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk ini?"

Lily ikut berdiri dan menyentuh lengan bawah Sirius, karena nyaris tidak bisa mencapai bahunya.

"Sirius Black, alasan Frank memang masuk akal, tapi Hestia bukan Alice," jelasnya. Sirius menatapnya. "Aku tahu Hestia memang orang paling eksentrik yang pernah ada," Lily memutar matanya, "tapi dia tidak akan menerimanya. Dan aku tahu itu hanya akan melukai kalian. Dan aku tahu Hestia mencintaimu. Jadi tidak perlu melamarnya, tolong."

Sirius menghela napas.

"Bagus, soalnya aku belum siap menikah."

Lily meninju Sirius.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melamarya?"

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mandi saja sana!" tukas Lily gemas, mundur selangkah menjauhi Sirius, yang nyengir padanya.

"Terima kasih, Bunga-Lily!" kata Sirius senang, memeluk Lily, yang menjerit dan berusaha mendorongnya.

" _Lepaskan_ aku!" jeritnya, tetapi Sirius hanya tertawa dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Pads, lepaskan cewekku," teriak James dari kamar kamdi.

"Ya, Sir!" Sirius balas berteriak, memberi hormat ke arah kamar mandi. Lily terkikik. Sirius mengacak rambut Lily, menghindari pukulannya, dan menuju pintu. "Aku mau mandi!" dia mengumumkan.

"Senang mendengarnya," dengus Lily.

Sirius mengedip.

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu," seringainya sebelum keluar asrama.

Lily bergidik ketika mengadari keringat Sirius masih menempel padanya, dan menuju kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya keras-keras

"Apa?" teriak James.

Namun Lily hanya terus menggedor pintu. James melenguh kesal. Lily menggigit kembali tawanya yang hendak tersembur.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," kata James, membuka pintunya. "Oh, kau," katanya senang ketika dilihatnya Lily yang sedang memutar mata di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kukira Padfoot," kata James. Lily terkikik. "Dingin, nih," gerutu James.

Lily memandang James yang hanya mengenakan handuk. James menyeringai. Lily menjadi merah padam dan berpaling darinya.

"Sana pakai baju," kata Lily canggung.

"Aku tidak pakai apa-apa begini membuatmu tidak nyaman, ya?" goda James.

Lily memutar matanya. Dia mengitari James menuju kamar kamdi.

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya James.

"Aku mau mandi, tubuhku penuh keringat Sirius," kata Lily, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

James terkekeh dan naik ke kamarnya untuk mengenakan pakaian. Ketika dia kembali ke bawah, dilihatnya Lily sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" dia terkesiap.

"Kau menghabiskan air panasnya!" gerutu Lily.

James tertawa.

"Kau tahu kau bisa memanaskan air dengan tongkatmu, kan?"

Lily merona. James tertawa keras.

"Kau lupa soal sihir," decak James, duduk di sebelah Lily.

"Aku tidak lupa, aku hanya sibuk," kilah Lily.

"Kesibukan apa yang bisa kaulakukan di kamar mandi?"

"Aku sibuk berpikir."

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir?" James terus mengejar, dan Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Karena aku punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan!"

"Hal seperti apa?"

"Banyak."

James memutar matanya.

"Tidak membantu, Lils."

"Yah, salah satunya, aku berpikir tentang pertandingan Quidditch besok," kata Lily, menyebabkan James memucat.

"Aku takut," aku James.

Lily mengecup pipinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" kata James tegang, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Lily. Lily membelai rambut James dan mencium keningnya.

"Karena aku memang yakin."

"Ada lagi?" tanya James. Lily mengangkat alisnya. "Ada lagi yang kaupikirkan?" James menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Lily tertawa.

"Oke, tentang apa yang baru saja Sirius katakan."

James tertawa.

"Soal lamaran itu?" tanyanya, dan Lily mengangguk, memutar matanya. "Sirius gampang bingung." James tersenyum sayang.

"Sudah kuduga. Kenapa dia bertanya padaku kalau dia sudah mendiskusikannya denganmu?" tanya Lily, menatap James yang mendesah.

"Kukira, karena kau sahabat Hestia, kau akan memberi nasihat lebih baik daripada aku," kata James.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Kubilang dia harus melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Jelaskan maksudmu dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Yah, pertama, dia belum siap menikah. Itu langkah besar, dan kau harusnya menikah hanya karena kau menginginkannya."

"Kenapa kau dewasa sekali? Kau membuatku merasa seperti bocah," Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu seperti kau sudah merencanakan lamaranmu sendiri," seringainya, dan James memerah. "Sudah, ya?" jerit Lily.

James menggelengkan kepala, memandang ke mana saja selain Lily.

"Tidak..."

"Beri tahu aku!" bujuk Lily.

"Kenapa aku harus bilang?"

"Karena aku bertanya," kata Lily tegas, dan James tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bilang padaku?"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini," kata James tegas, berdiri. Lily memberengut, dan James tertawa. "Ayolah," kata James, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku capek. Kita mau ke mana?"

James mencibir.

"Kau tak mungkin capek hanya karena merancang pernikahan."

Lily menghela napas dan meninju bahu James.

"Kenapa kalian merancangnya sekarang?" tanya James heran.

"Gara-gara NEWT," kata Lily, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. "Oh, astaga, NEWT dimulai minggu depan!" jeritnya. James memutar matanya."Aku harus belajar."

Dan dia bergegas naik ke kamarnya, tetapi James menyambar pinggangnya dan menggendongnya.

"Turunkan aku, James Potter!" teriaknya, memukul lengan James, yang tertawa.

"Tidak bakal, Evans. Kau perlu belajar keseimbangan," kata James, membawanya keluar asrama.

"James! Aku harus belajar!" protes Lily. "Bagaimana kalau aku dapat P? Atau D? Atau malah T?" Nada suaranya semakin meninggi di setiap pertanyaan.

"Lily, kurasa kau tidak bakal dapat T sekalipun kau berusaha," kekeh James.

Lily menyipitan mata padanya.

"Oh, diam, James! Aku harus belajar! Aku harus dapat nilai bagus!"

"Lils, kalau kau mewariskan ini pada anak-anak kita, aku akan membunuhmu," gumam James, membuat Lily membelalak padanya.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan lamaran dan anak-anak kita?"

James tertawa.

"Lily, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya sejak sebelas tahun," kekehnya.

Lily nyengir padanya.

"Kalau anak kita menyedihkan seperti itu, _aku_ yang akan membunuh _mu_."

James menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Aku tidak menyedihkan. Sori saja kalau anak kita berakhir dengan mencintai orang-orang," ejeknya. "Kuharap mereka tidak mewarisi kecenderunganmu mengabaikan perasaan mereka."

"Taruhan, anak-anak kita akan cemerlang di sekolah," katanya, tersenyum. James mengangkat alisnya. "Yah, kau kan dapat nilai bagus, sekalipun tanpa usaha."

James mendengus.

"Kuharap mereka tukang bikin onar," katanya penuh harap.

Lily meninjunya.

"James Potter, anak-anakku tidak akan membuat keusilan sepertimu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mewariskan bakat-bermasalahmu," cemooh Lily.

James terbahak.

"Bakat-bermasalah?"

"Yeah, bakat-bermasalah."

"Apa itu bakat-bermasalah?" tanya Remus ketika Lily dan James memasuki menara Gryffindor. "Dan kenapa kau seperti tertekan begitu, Lily?"

"Sepertinya itu bakatku, dan karena dia ingin belajar untuk NEWT," James terkekeh.

Remus tertawa.

"Aku setuju dengan bakat itu," katanya. James menyipitkan mata main-main. "Dan yang benar saja, Lily, kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum NEWT dan kau sudah menguasai semuanya."

Namun Lily menggeleng kalut.

"Aku belum menguasai apa pun!"

Remus memutar matanya.

"Bukannya kau dapat _Outstanding_ untuk semua OWL-mu?" tanyanya. Lily memerah. "Nah, kan. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik, cegah aku mendapat nilai bagus," dengus Lily, melepaskan diri dari pelukan James dan menuju kursi berlengan empuk di depan perapian dan duduk di samping Hestia.

"Halo," sapa Hestia riang. "Kalian ini meributkan apa?"

"NEWT," desah Lily.

Hestia mendengus.

"Apa mereka mencoba meyakinkanmu kau akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhmu berhenti belajar?"

Lily mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Dasar amatir," cemooh Hestia.

Lily tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alice, duduk di sebelah Lily.

"Remus dan James mencoba meyakinkan Lily dia akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhnya berhenti belajar," dengus Hestia, ketika Remus dan James bergabung dengan mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Idiot," komentar Alice. "Lily, kau tidak akan baik-baik saja, kau masih perlu belajar, tapi kau juga harus istirahat sejenak," katanya pada Lily.

Lily mengangguk.

"Aku mau ke dapur," katanya, berdiri.

Hestia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau kan tidak pernah ke dapur!"

"Aku tahu," kata Lily. James hendak berdiri, tetapi Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengajakmu, terlebih kau," katanya.

James memberengut.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Alice.

"Yeah, boleh saja," kata Lily, nyengir. Alice berdiri dan mengaitkan lengan ke lengan Lily. "Hest?"

"Aku di sini saja," kata Hesti. Kedua temannya melambai sebelum pergi. "Kita tahu persis bagaimana Lily belajar sejak akhir kelas satu," dengus Hestia.

Remus tertawa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hest?" tanya James.

Hestia mengangguk. James terus menatapnya, sehingga Hestia perlahan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga," kata James. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu! Sirius jadi aneh!" kata Hestia. James memandang Remus, yang memutar matanya. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Hestia.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hest, dia cuma bingung," kekeh Remus.

Hestia berangsur tenang.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Sejenak kukira dia mau memutuskanku atau malah melamarku." Dia berdiri. "Kurasa aku mau menyusul," kata Hestia, dan dia keluar.

Begitu Hestia sudah pergi, James dan Remus meledak tertawa.

"Ironis sekali!" kata James di sela-sela tawanya.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, Lily terbangun oleh dentuman yang berasal dari kamar James. Dia sempoyongan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar James yang pintunya terbuka. Lily mengintip dan melihat James sedang melakukan pemanasannya yang biasa sebelum pertandingan Quidditch; _sit_ _up_ , _push_ _up_ , meregangkan badan. Lily menarik napas dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, menarik selimut hingga kepalanya.

* * *

"Lily!" jerit Hestia.

Lily terduduk dan melihat Hestia dan Alice berdiri di kamarnya.

"Kita bakal terlambat! Pertandingan segera dimulai!" lanjut Hestia.

Mata Lily melebar. Dia melompat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pakaiannya.

"Bagus," Alice nyengir.

Lily memutar matanya sebelum turun untuk menyikat gigi.

"Ayo!" serunya. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju lapangan Quidditch.

* * *

"Prongs, tenang!" kata Sirius, mengguncang James, yang bernapas sangat cepat, yang sebetulnya normal untuk pertandingan Quidditch.

"James, kau harus menendang pantat Diggory," seru Tonks dari sisi lain ruang ganti. James tersenyum lemah. "Dan Lily ada di sana, jadi kau harus menang," kata Tonks.

James tersenyum padanya.

"Trims," desah Sirius dari balik bahunya. Tonks hanya mengangkat bahu. "Satu-satunya sepupu yang kusukai," gumamnya pada James, yang menaikkan alisnya. "Dia anak Bibi Andromeda," jelas Sirius, "dia kakak Bellatrix, tetapi menikahi kelahiran-Muggle, jadi mereka mencoretnya dari keluarga."

James mengangguk.

"Ayo tendang pantat anak-anak Hufflepuff!" seru Marlene, mengacungkan pemukul Beater-nya. Sirius menyeringai dan mengadukan tongkatnya sendiri pada tongkat Marlene.

Tim Gryffindor, dipimpin oleh James dan Sirius, memasuki lapangan Quidditch, disambut sorakan dari anak-anak Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor. Anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Slytherin tentu saja mendesis "buu" kepada mereka, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya. James mencari-cari di antara kerumunan dan melihat Lily berdiri di tempat duduknya, bersorak, memakai kaos Gryffindor dengan tulisan "Potter" yang tercetak dalam warna emas tebal. James tersenyum padanya dan memusatkan perhatian kembali ke lapangan, dan dilihatnya Amos Diggory, Kapten Hufflepuff, berdiri di depan timnya, mendelik pada James.

"Aku menginginkan permainan yang jujur, dari kalian semua," kata Madam Hooch, wasit Quidditch yang baru dan masih muda. "Kapten, jabat tangan."

James maju selangkah dan mencoba meremukkan tangan Amos. Amos melakukan hal yang sama. James merasakan seringai terbentuk di wajahnya ketika dilihatnya Amos meringis sedikit.

"Naik ke sapu kalian," perintah Madam Hooch.

James mengayunkan kakinya ke atas sapu.

"Semoga berhasil!" teriaknya pada timnya, dan mereka semua berteriak balik.

"Mulai!"

Kedua tim mengudara. Tekanan yang dirasakan James mendadak lenyap ketika angin menyapu rambutnya, membuatnya lebih berantakan.

"Dan pertandingan dimulai! Tim Gryffindor, dipimpin Kapten James Potter, cowok hebat itu, kehilangan pemainnya yang paling berharga, Miss Gwenog Jones, yang pernah kuajak dansa, ngomong-ngomong..."

James berbalik dan melihat Remus duduk di bangku komentator, dan tertawa.

"... yang sekarang bermain untuk Holyhead Harpies, aku tahu betul, dan sekarang digantikan oleh anak kelas dua Nymphadora Tonks!"

Dari sudut matanya, James melihat Tonks memerah.

"Tonks saja!" teriak Tonks tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

"Tim Hufflepuff, dipimpin oleh Amos Diggory," kata Remus sengit, "si brengsek itu."

"Mr Lupin!" tegur McGonagall, cukup keras untuk didengar seisi stadion. Penonton tertawa.

"Maaf, Profesor. Yang jelas, mari kita ikuti pertandingannya. Tonks membawa Quaffle, dia melemparkannya pada McLaggen, yang melemparkannya kembali pada Tonks, yang mengelakkan Bludger sialan yang diarahkan padanya oleh Beater raksasa Hufflepuff... maaf, kawan, aku tak tahu namamu... elakan bagus, Tonks! Dia berkelit, menembak, dan... gol!"

Sorak-sorai meledak di stadion. James mengadukan telapak tangan dengan Tonks ketika dia lewat.

"Sepuluh-nol untuk Gryffindor! Oh, lihat, Diggory berteriak pada Keeper-nya. Cowok itu diserapahinya, seperti yang kita semua tahu. Maaf, Profesor! Sekarang Chaser Hufflepuff Daniels melemparkan Quaffle pada Smith, yang dihantam Bludger dari Sirius Black, yang selalu bilang padaku dia cowok paling tampan. Senang, Sirius?"

Sirius mengacungkan ibu jari pada Remus, dan tertawa bersama seisi stadion.

"Cowok aneh, si Sirius Black itu. Smith menjatuhkan Quaffle, yang ditangkap Belby, yang menembak, dan... diselamatkan oleh si Keeper, sial, dan si Keeper menjatuhkan Quaffle setelah dihantam Bludger dari McKinnon, Tonks menyambarnya, dan... gol! Bagus sekali, Tonks!" Remus melompat-lompat dan bersorak.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup lama. Empat jam kemudian, Gryffindor memimpin dengan skor 300-270 ketika Remus terkesiap.

"Sepertinya Diggory susah melihat Snitch! JAMES!"

James berbalik cepat, melihat Amos melaju ke arah berlawanan. James merasakan darahnya berdesir dan dia menambah kecepatannya, terbang mengejar Amos. Dilihatnya kilatan emas, dan dia menunduk, mengejar Snitch. Dia terbang melintasi lapangan sampai bahunya sejajar dengan bahu Amos.

"Ayo, James!" Remus berteriak ke mikrofon, melonjak-lonjak.

Kali ini McGonagall tidak menegur Remus karena berpihak, dia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Snitch berbelok tajam, dan kedua kapten menukik mengejarnya, melesat nyaris vertikal. Amos mengulurkan tangannya. James merasakan perutnya anjlok ketika jarinya nyaris menyentuh Snitch. James mendorong dirinya ke depan, menabrak Amos dan memaksanya berkelit, jari-jarinya menggapai di sekitar Snitch. Dia menghentikan tuikannya penuh kemenangan, tangannya menggenggam Snitch di atas kepalanya, senyum lebar menghiasai wajahnya.

"GRYFFINDOR MENANG!" teriak Remus ke mikrofon, sebelum melemparnya pada McGonagall dan melompati pagar pembatas untuk memeluk Lily dan Hestia, yang menjerit dan melompat-lompat. Anggota tim Gryffindor semuanya menjerit dan menubruk James.

"PRONGS SOBAT, KITA BERHASIL! SELANGKAH LAGI MENUJU PIALA!" sorak Sirius.

James nyengir senang. Anggota timnya mencapai tanah dan langsung diserbu oleh, tampaknya, seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor, semuanya bersorak-sorai. James melihat Lily dan membentangkan tangannya, dan Lily melemparkan diri ke pelukannya, kakinya mengepit pinggang James.

"JAMES, KAU BERHASIL!"

James memutar-mutar Lily dalam gendongannya.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius berbalik tepat waktu untuk menangkap Hestia, yang menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"SIRIUS BLACK, ITU LUAR BIASA!" jerit Hestia.

Sirius tertawa seraya berdiri, menarik Hestia dalam pelukan.

"MEMANG!" Sirius berteriak balik.

Hestia mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

"MENUJU PIALA ASRAMA!" teriak Remus gembira, berlari memeluk Tonks, yang bersemburat merah. "KAU LUAR BIASA!"

Tonks menjadi merah padam.

"Trims," katanya, tersenyum pada Remus.

"PESTA DI RUANG REKREASI!" teriak Peter, disambut sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor.

"POTTER!"

James berbalik. Profesor McGonagall berlari ke arah mereka, air mata membanjiri pipinya.

"KAU BERHASIL!" serunya.

James nyengir padanya. McGonagall menepuk punggung James sebelum menyeka mata dengan jubahnya.

"DAN KAU!" jerit McGonagall, menuding Sirius, yang mengangkat alisnya.

Dia menepuk kepala Sirius yang sedikit ngeri sebelum pergi. Lily meledak tertawa, begitu juga teman-teman lainnya.

"Sekarang tinggal NEWT," erang Alice. Lily meninju lengannya.

James berbalik dan melihat Amos Diggory yang kecewa menjauh, melempar sapunya ke tanah. James menyeringai.

"Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya," ujarnya, membungkuk untuk mencium Lily. Dia sudah mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan, apalagi yang bisa membuatnya tidak bahagia?

* * *

"Sudah cukup, semuanya!" teriak McGonagall, menerobos ruang rekreasi Gryffindor pukul empat pagi. Pesta masih berlangsung ramai.

"Tapi, Minerva..." kata Sirius, melambai padanya, dengan sebotol Wiski-Api di tangannya.

"Mr Black, dari mana kaudapatkan itu?" kata McGonagall galak, menatap botol Wiski-Api itu.

Sirius menyeringai menggoda dan melempar botolnya ke balik bahunya, yang ditangkap Remus, kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada McGonagall.

"Mau berdansa denganku, Sayang?"

"Miss Evans!" teriak McGonagall, mengabaikan Sirius dan mendatangi Lily yang duduk di pangkuan James di kursi berlengan. Lily seketika mendongak melihatnya, wajahnya pucat. "Miss Evans, ini sudah jam empat pagi!" tegur McGonagall dengan suara tinggi.

Lily berdiri.

"Tapi, Profesor, ini perayaan, dan kami sudah mengantongi izin dari Profesor Dumbledore untuk berpesta," dia menjelaskan.

McGonagall bimbang.

"Kau dapat izin?"

"Tentu," kata Lily.

McGonagall menghela napas.

"Asalkan tidak ada yang tertidur di kelas besok, pesta boleh berlanjut," geramnya, dan menuju lubang lukisan.

"Besok kan Minggu, Minerva!" teriak Sirius.

McGonagall mendesah, "Baik, tetapi kalian harus membersihkan semua ini. Aku akan meminta peri-rumah untuk tidak membersihkannya." Dan mengabaian berbagai protes yang dilontarkan anak-anak, dia bergegas meninggalkan Menara Gryffindor.

"Kita dapat izin?" tanya James, berdiri sehingga dia dan Lily berjarak hanya beberapa senti.

"Tidak," Lily menyeringai.

James menaikkan alisnya.

"Lily Evans, kau baru saja berbohong pada guru?" tanyanya, mulutnya berkedut. "Kurasa aku punya pengaruh buruk padamu," dia terkekeh, membelitkan lengannya ke pinggang Lily, yang terkikik.

"Kenapa Lily terus cekikikan?" tanya Hestia, duduk di sofa di sebelah Alice. Lily terus terkikik selama satu jam terakhir.

"Mungkin aku tak sengaja memberinya Wiski-Api," sahut Sirius, nyengir, menjatuhkan diri ke kursi berlengan yang nyaman.

"Sirius Black, kau melakukan _apa_?" tuntut Alice, memandang berkeliling dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Dia memberi Lils Wiski-Api," tawa Remus berderai, mendekat dan melemparkan kembali botol Sirius padanya. "Kau beruntung aku bisa menangkapnya," gumamnya, duduk di sebelah Alice.

"Kepalaku sakit," erang Lily.

Yang lain tertawa.

"Kembali ke asrama?" saran James, dan Lily mengangguk seperti anak kecil. "Sampai besok," James melambai kepada yang lain dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily. Lily oleng, dan James memutar matanya sebelum menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali ke asrama mereka.

"James," panggil Lily untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, Lily?" sahut James. Lily sudah mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Apa kau akan pernah memberi makan Hippogriff dengan Pop-Tart?"

James memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa itu Pop-Tart?"

"Itu makanan untuk sarapan."

James memutar matanya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau memberi makan Hippogriff dengan Pop-Tart, karena pasti sudah kumakan sendiri."

Lily terkikik.

"James..."

"Ya, Lily?"

"Aku capek."

"Sudah waktunya," gumamnya, menurunkan Lily setibanya di asrama, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuantar kau ke tempat tidur."

Lily menyambar uluran tangan James. James membaringkan Lily di tempat tidurnya, dan menyelimutinya. Dia sudah akan pergi ketika Lily memanggil lagi.

"James..."

James terkekeh dan memandangnya.

"Ya, Lily?"

" _I love you_ ," Lily tersenyum lebar.

James tertawa.

"Tidurlah, Lils."

"James..."

"Ya, Lily?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Lily, dan langsung tertidur.

James terkekeh lagi dan meninggalkan kamar Lily.

"Cewekku sinting," gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Lily?" James terduduk dan memandang berkeliling. "Lily?" panggilnya lebih keras, kecemasan menjalari dirinya. Dia bermimpi Voldemort mengancam membunuh Lily. James melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan sakit kepalanya akibat pesta, dan menuruni tangga. "Lily!" teriaknya ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa?"

Pintu terbuka dan Lily berdiri di sana, menggosok matanya.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanyanya, memandang James, yang merasa lega melihat mata hijau Lily. James memeluknya. Lily balas memeluknya sekilas sebelum menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ini aneh," kata Lily, memutar matanya. Ditariknya tangan James. "Ayo turun sarapan, aku lapar."

James nyengir padanya.

"Kurasa Padfoot punya pengaruh buruk buatmu."

"Kurasa Black akan segera menerima balasannya. Mengerjaiku dengan Wiski-Api! Berani- _beraninya_ dia!" salak Lily. James tertawa, merangkul dan mengecup puncak kepala Lily. "Aku tidak suka padamu," katanya, menyipitkan mata pada James.

"Aku mau mati, Lils, bisa-bisanya kau," kata James sarkastis, mencengkeram dadanya.

"Sirius Black!" teriak Lily, menghambur ke tempat Sirius duduk di meja Gryffindor.

Sirius berbalik dan nyengir padanya.

"Lily Evans," sapanya, menirukan nada Lily. James tertawa, tetapi buru-buru menyamarkannya sebagai batuk karena dipelototi Lily. "Bunga-Lily, kau marah padaku?" tanya Sirius tanpa dosa. Lily menyipitkan mata padanya. "Kuanggap ya, kalau begitu," Sirius mengedip.

Sudut-sudut bibir Lily berkedut.

"Sudahlah, Lils," kata Hestia, memutar matanya. Lily menghela napas dan duduk di sisinya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?"

Lily mendongak.

"Aku harus belajar!" seru Lily, menyadari jadwal ujian NEWT dimulai Kamis pekan itu.

"Tentu saja," kata Alice, memutar matanya, dari tempatnya duduk di samping Sirius.

"Sampai nanti," seru Lily, dan dia langsung melompat dan berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Mulai lagi, deh," erang Alice, membenturkan keningnya ke meja.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya selama beberapa hari ke depan, itu berarti dia di perpustakaan," kata Hestia pada James, yang tertawa.

* * *

"HESTIA!" James berteriak ke tangga kamar anak-anak perempuan di menara Gryffindor.

"YA, JAMES?" Hestia balas berteriak seraya menuruni tangga.

"Lily tidak mau mandi!"

Hestia mengerang.

"ALICE!"

"Ya?" sahut Alice, tiba di kaki tangga.

"Lily tidak mau mandi," ulang James.

Alice tertawa. James mengerang, dan Hestia menepuk punggungnya bersimpati. Mereka tiba di asrama Ketua Murid. Lily ada di sana, duduk di meja belajar, dikelilingi buku-bukunya.

"Hei, Lils," panggil Hestia, duduk di sebelah Lily, yang tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka. "Oke, jadi dia tidak akan dengar apa yang kita katakan. James, kau berjaga di belakangnya," perintah hestia. James menaikkan alisnya. "Waktu itu masih ada Gwenog," Hestia menjelaskan.

James terkekeh. Dia berdiri di belakang kursi Lily, sementara Alice mengambil posisi di sisi lain Lily.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, kita angkat dia," kata Hestia. James tertawa. "Satu... dua... tiga!"

Mereka menyergap Lily dan mengangkatnya di udara.

"Turunkan aku!" jerit Lily, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya.

"Alice, pintu!" teriak Hestia.

Alice menendang pintu terbuka, masih mencengkeram erat Lily yang memberontak. Bersama-sama mereka masuk kamar mandi, lalu Alice dan Hestia melepaskan Lily yang tetap dipegang James, meraih pancuran dan menyalakannya. James menurunkan Lily ke bawah area pancuran. Lily meludah ketika air mengguyur wajahnya.

"Tapi aku harus belajar!" lengkingnya.

Mereka bertiga memutar mata.

"Oke, James, kau berdiri di situ sampai dia selesai, kami mau tidur lagi," kata Alice, dan dia keluar kamar mandi bersama Hestia. "Semoga berhasil membuatnya tidur."

James mendesah.

"James," erang Lily.

James hanya menggelengkan kepala, berdiri di bawah pancuran bersama Lily.

"Sampo," kata James, mengulurkan botol sampo pada Lily.

Lily menyipitkan mata padanya dan membuka botol itu. Lega, James menjauh dari pancuran, mengeringkan dirinya sendiri, dan duduk di konter kamar mandi. Lily mengikutinya dan mengeringkan diri juga sebelum mendelik pada James, yang nyengr padanya.

"Kenapa kaupanggil mereka segala?" sembur Lily, namun tertawa.

"Senang mendapatkan cewekku kembali," kekeh James.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Aku belum ke mana-mana!" katanya.

James tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Lily.

"Sekarang tidurlah," kata James.

Lily menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, aku harus belajar!"

"Tidak, kau harus tidur."

"Tapi aku perlu belajar!"

"Tidak, kau perlu tidur!"

"James Potter!"

"Lily Evans!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan," gerutu Lily pelan.

James, yang sudah berhenti membantah, mengangkat Lily ke atas bahunya dan membawanya ke kamar James.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke kamarku?" protes Lily ketika dia dilempar ke tempat tidur James, dan merangkak ke bawah selimut.

"Dengan begini aku bisa memastikan kau tidur."

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"Sudahlah, Lily," kata James, tertawa.

Lily memutar matanya, kemudian memeluk pinggang James.

"Baik, aku akan tidur," gumamnya, mengubur wajahnya di dada James. James terkekeh sebelum melingkaran tangan di sekeliling tubuh Lily.

* * *

Kamis akhirnya tiba bagi para murid kelas tujuh dan lima yang tertekan. Anak-anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor bertingkah sangat aneh.

James Potter, pucat, membaca ulang catatan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ujian pertama mereka.

Peter Pettigrew membaca cepat buku-bukunya.

Sirius Black tidak makan.

Alice Prewett berlatih untuk ujian praktik.

Hestia Jones membaca catatan Lily, yang lebih lengkap daripada miliknya sendiri.

 _Sirius Black_ _tidak makan_ _._

Kendati begitu, Lily Evans dan Remus Lupin luar biasa tenang.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" desis Sirius pada keduanya, yang mengobrol sambil menikmati sarapan.

"Aku yakin kami, katakan saja, sudah siap," kekeh Remus.

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, juga Prongs," katanya, menjawil James, yang memutar matanya pada Remus, meletakkan catatannya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian panik?" tantang Hestia.

"Hestia Sayang, Marauder tidak pernah panik," katanya, tersenyum tipis. Mereka semua memandang Peter, yang berteriak frustasi dan berlari meninggalan Aula Besar. "Oh, kutarik kembali itu," kata Sirius.

Lily tertawa.

"Setidaknya kami hidup selama seminggu terakhir," James mengedip pada Lily, yang merona tetapi meleletkan lidah padanya. James tertawa dan beralih ke sebelah Lily. "Semoga sukses," katanya, mengecup pipi Lily.

"Kau juga," katanya, tersenyum.

James tersenyum dan mencium bibir Lily.

"Sedang sarapan di sini!" kata Remus, memandang berkeliling.

Lily dan James tertawa.

"Waktunya berangkat," kata Frank dengan suara bergetar, mengulurkan tangan pada Alice, yang menerimanya.

"Mari kita lakukan!" teriak Sirius, dan seisi Aula tertawa.

* * *

"Evans, di sana. Potter, di belakang situ," kata Flitwick ketika mereka kembali memasuki Aula Besar, yang sudah ditata untuk ujian.

"Semoga sukses," ucap James lagi, mengecup pipi Lily sekilas, kemudian menuju tempat duduknya.

Lily duduk dan memandang berkeliling. James hanya beberapa baris di belakang sisi kanannya, tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertatapan. Alice duduk beberapa meja dari James. Hestia beberapa kursi di belakang sisi kirinya. Sirius, beberapa baris di depan, melambai pada Remus, yang berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Sirius menoleh pada James dan mengacungkan ibu jari padanya.

"Baik, kalian boleh mulai!" kata penguji mereka, dan terdengar bunyi perkamen dibalik di seluruh Aula.

 _51._ _Sebutkan tiga ciri manusia serigala!_

Para Marauder dan Lily tersenyum melihat pertanyaan itu sebelum mulai menjawab.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya mereka mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu!" Sirius tertawa ketika para Marauder keluar dari Aula Besar bersama-sama.

"Pertanyaan bagus," kata James, mengangguk setuju, matanya mencari-cari Lily.

"Aku menuliskan moncongnya, matanya, tapi aku tidak ingat lainnya," kata Peter. Ketiga temannya memutar mata.

"Kau berlarian dengan salah satunya sebulan sekali! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sirius, menerima tonjokan di kepala dari James, sementara Peter menunduk.

"Bunga-Lily!" panggil Sirius gembira, berlari menuju Lily yang berdiri bersama Hestia dan Alice, dan memeluknya.

"Hai, Sirius," balasnya, tertawa kecil. "Kalian suka pertanyaan nomor lima puluh satu?" Dia mengedip pada para Marauder, yang balas nyengir.

"Kulihat suasana hatimu jauh lebih baik," kata James, merangkulnya.

"Yah, soal tertulisnya tidak begitu buruk, dan kita masih punya satu jam sebelum ujian praktik, jadi aku mau istirahat dulu tiga perempat jam," kata Lily nyengir.

James terkekeh dan mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, meletakkan tangan di bahu Lily ketika mereka semua menuju pohon yang biasa ditempati para Marauder.

"Kusarankan kita berlatih!" kata Sirius, mengenyakkan diri di rerumputan di bawah pohon.

"Sirius, bagaimana kau berlatih untuk praktik Pertahanan?" tanya Alice putus asa sembari merebahkan diri dengan kepala di pangkuan Frank.

"Kau berlatih satu-sama lain," Peter nimbrung.

Anak-anak perempuan mendengus.

"Bukan ide buruk," kata Lily, nyengir, dan mengacingkan tongkatnya pada Sirius, yang berteriak dan bersembuny di belakang Hestia.

"Cowokku, saudara-saudara," tawa Hestia, mencium pipi Sirius.

"Dia bersembunyi di belakangmu, supaya kau yang kena kutukan? Ksatria sekali," dengus Frank, diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

"Hei, ini mengingatkan pada sesuatu," kata Sirius, mengabaikan Frank dan memandang ke tempat Snape sedang duduk beberapa meter dari mereka. "Persis seperti setelah ujian OWL Pertahanan. Bagus sekali," seringainya, mencabut tongkatnya.

James menatap Lily, yang sedang memandangi tepi danau.

"Bagaimana kalau jangan?" kata Remus, memandang Lily, yang mendongak melihat para Marauder sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan," kata Lily. James memutar matanya. "Oke, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tak peduli." Dia mengangkat bahu, sementara Remus menaikkan alisnya. "Kalian harus berlatih, kan?" dia nyengir pada Sirius, yang berseru gembira.

"Bunga-Lily, kau terbaik!" sambutnya riang, mengangkat Lily dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya," kata Remus. James memberinya senyum penuh terima kasih.

"Moony!" dengking Sirius. Remus memutar matanya. "Ketua Murid bilang tidak apa-apa!"

"Ketua Murid _Laki-Laki_ bilang tidak boleh," James nyengir.

Sirius terbelalak menatapnya.

"Aku benci Ketua Murid Laki-Laki," gerutunya, dan menurunkan Lily. "Ayo, Ketua Murid Perempuan," katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Lily.

Lily memutar matanya. Sirius menyambar tangannya dan menjauh, menuju arah berlawanan dari Severus.

"Menurutmu kau mau ke mana?" kata James, menahan pergelangan tangan Lily dari belakang.

"Dia ikut denganku," tuntut Sirius. James memutar matanya dan menggendong Lily. "Semua orang membenciku," keluh Sirius, mengentakkan kaki. Hestia berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sirius.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Sirius berseri-seri memandangnya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku mencintaimu," katanya, mencium Hestia. "Aku punya ide!"

"Selamat," kata Frank sarkastis.

Mereka semua mendengus.

"Aku punya ide!" ulang Sirius, mengabaikan Frank. "Menurutku, kita ceburkan saja Bunga-Lily ke danau!"

Lily terkesiap.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Sirius menyeringai padanya.

"Karena kau menyebabkan kami para Marauder tersiksa selama enam tahun oleh keluhan James tentang betapa 'dia tak mau bicara denganku,'" kekehnya.

Lily dan James bersemu sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan _aku_ untuk keluhannya yang tiada henti?"

James terbatuk.

"Maaf?"

"Sori," Lily nyengir, mengecup pipinya.

James memutar matanya.

"Prongs, kau mendukungku?" ujar Sirius gembira.

James mengangguk, mengangkat Lily.

"JAMES!" jerit Lily, menendang dan memukulnya.

"Biar kubantu!" kata Sirius, menyambar kaki Lily. James nyengir padanya dan mengangkat memegang tangan Lily.

"HESTIA! ALICE!" jerit Lily minta bantuan pada teman-temannya, tetapi mereka terlalu sibuk tertawa untuk membantu. "REMUS!" Remus menggelengkan kepala seraya menyeka air mata tawanya. "FRANK?" Frank hanya mengedip. Lily melenguh murka.

"Siap, Bunga-Lily?" tanya Sirius, dan dia dan James mulai mengayunkan Lily, yang menjerit dan menggelengkan kepala. "Baik. Satu... dua... tiga! Lempar!"

Lily merasakan kedua anak laki-laki itu melepasnya dan dia melayang di udara, menjerit, matanya terpejam rapat. Dia tercebur ke dalam air yang membeku, membuatnya berdebur, dan mendorong dirinya ke atas, menggigil, melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada teman-temannya. James nyengir melihatnya tidak terlalu mengancam, dengan bibir biru dan gigi bergemeletuk. Lily mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada mereka, dan mereka semua terlempar ke danau, menjerit-jerit.

"LILY, KAU MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN!" raung Hestia ketika dia menyembul ke permukaan, berenang menuju Lily.

Lily memperhatikan bahwa para Marauder, sepertinya tidak memedulikan temperatur bumi bagian utara yang dingin, berenang gembira. Lily menjerit dan berenang menjauh dari Hestia, jeritannya bertambah keras ketika sesuatu menyembul tepat di hadapannya. James tertawa mendengar jeritannya, dan menyambar pinggang Lily.

"Pergi sana," kata Lily, memukul dada James, yang menggelengkan kepala dan menciumi wajahnya.

"Minggir!" kata Hestia, menarik Lily dari James, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu!" teriaknya, tertawa.

Lily menyembul lagi, menyemburkan dan mencipratkan air pada Hestia. Alice, Frank, Peter, dan Remus keluar dari danau, mengeringkan diri, dan tertawa melihat kedua anak perempuan itu saling menciprati.

"Jangan tenggelamkan cewekku!" teriak Sirius, menarik Lily dari Hestia, yang sedang ditenggelamkannya.

"Lepaskan cewekku!" James balas berteriak, menggelitik Sirius, yang menjerit dan melepaskan Lily, ganti menyerang James.

"Sirius Black, aku tak tahu kau gampang geli," Hestia terkikik ketika berenang menuju tepi, diikuti Lily. Keduanya naik dan mengeringkan diri dengan tongkat mereka.

"Prongs, bisa-bisanya kau! Itu rahasia kita!" seru Sirius, berenang mendekati James, yang berenang menjauh, tertawa. James memanjat naik dari danau, mengeringkan diri, dan bersembunyi di belakang Lily. Sirius juga memanjat, dan, tanpa repot-repot mengeringkan diri, berlari menghampiri Lily, yang menjerit.

"Sirius, aku tak mengizinkan anjing basah mendekatiku," katanya, melambaikan kaki ke arahnya.

Sirius berhenti, lalu meleparkan kepalanya ke belakang, terbahak-bahak.

"Bagus sekali, Bunga-Lily!" katanya, mengeringkan diri, sebelum melemparkan lengan ke bahu Lily.

"Lily, sudah waktunya masuk," kata Remus.

Wajah Lily memuat.

"APA? SEKARANG?"

Remus mengangguk sedih. Lily menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke Aula Besar. James mengejarnya dan menyambar tangannya, meremas tangan itu penuh harap. Mereka tiba di koridor di luar Aula Besar sekali lagi, dan mereka semua saling rangkul sebelum mengambil tempat yang sudah diatur dalam satu barisan.

"BLACK!"

"Ya, Minerva Sayang?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dua kali!"

"Oh, maaf membuat Anda menunggu," kata Sirius, dan nyengir pada teman-temannya, berderap memasuki Aula Besar, kepala terangkat tinggi. "Sampai jumpa, Bunga-Lily!"

Lily terkikik ketika Sirius berputar-putar memasuki Aula Besar.

"Daniels, Diggory, Edwards, Evans," McGonagall memanggil beberapa saat kemudian.

Lily memadang berkeliling dan menerima senyum menyemangati dari teman-temannya. Dia menelan ludah dan masuk. Aula ditata persis seperti waktu ujian OWL.

"Lily, kau ke Penguji Anolly di ujung sana," kata McGonagall. "Semoga sukses." Dia menepuk lembut pundak Lily. Lily memberinya senyum gugup sebelum menuju pengujinya.

"Hai," sapa Lily. Pengujinya perempuan, tidak lebih dari empat puluh tahun, dengan mata ramah yang membuat Lily mendadak merasa lebih santai.

"Halo, Miss Evans, eh?"

Lily mengangguk. Penyihir wanita itu tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau menghasilkan Mantra Patronus?"

Lily tersenyum dan menutup matanya, mengingat kejadian siang itu di danau.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" teriaknya.

Rusa betina perak meluncur dari tongkatnya dan melompat-lompat mengelilingi mereka. Si penguji tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan kembali pada Lily, meneruskan ujiannya.

Setelah si penguji meminta Lily melakukan sejumlah besar mantra pertahanan, dia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Bagus sekali, Nak. Kau boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih," kata Lily, tersenyum, lalu keluar ruangan. Dilihatnya Sirius duduk di pohon Marauder dan Lily berlari mendekat, duduk di sampingnya.

"Bunga-Lily! Bagaimana?"

"Menurutku cukup baik," kata Lily, tersenyum. "Kau?"

"Si penguji memintaku menghasilkan Patronus, dan seekor anjing tolol melompat padanya," kekeh Sirius. Lily tertawa. "Menurutku, dia penguji muda yang menarik."

"Sirius, dia tidak kurang dari empat puluh tahun!" pekik Lily. Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengedip. "Kau ini parah."

"Bukan, aku Sirius."

Lily tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Remus, Hestia, dan Frank bergabung dengan mereka, dan mereka berlima melewatkan waktu dengan tertawa dan mendiskusikan ujian mereka, seraya menunggu teman-teman yang belum selesai.

"Pettigrew, Potter, Prewett, Smith, Snape," panggil McGonagall. Ketiga anak Gryffindor itu masuk bersamaan. "Potter, Penguji Anolly," katanya.

James nyengir dan menghampiri penguji termuda itu.

"Halo," katanya sopan.

Si penguji tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Mr Potter. Nah, bisakah kita mulai dengan Mantra Patronus?"

James tersenyum, dan seekor rusa jantan perak meluncur dari tongkatnya. Di sisi lain ruangan, dia melihat rusa betina perak, lalu berbalik, dilihatnya Severus Snape mengendalikan rusa betina itu, dan perutnya jungir-balik. Severus Snape benar-benar mencintai Lily.

"Rusa jantan? Yah, itu menarik. Aku baru saja menguji seorang anak perempuan dan dia mengeluarkan rusa betina," kata si penguji, memainkan alisnya.

James tertawa.

"Ya, itu pasti kekasih saya."

Si penguji mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Masuk akal," katanya, lalu meneruskan ujiannya.

Setelah selesai, James keluar dari Aula, hampir bersamaan dengan Alice, sementara Peter masih berkutat dengan ujiannya.

"James!" teriak Lily, berlari menyambutnya dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana tadi?"

James tersenyum.

"Oh, si penguji berkomentar soal kecocokan Patronus kita," katanya, dan Lily tertawa. "Tapi selain itu, semua lancar."

"Bagus sekali, James! Nah, aku mau belajar buat besok!" kata Lily, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi James menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Lily, besok kan Ramuan. Kau sudah hapal semuanya di luar kepala."

"Tak ada salahnya bersiap-siap," kata Lily yakin.

"Tapi itu jelas salah, mengabaikan kekasih dan teman-temanmu demi belajar," goda James, mengecup ujing hidung Lily.

"Baik, peras saja aku," gerutu Lily, ketika James membawanya ke pohon Marauder. "Jadi, bagaimana caramu belajar?" tanya Lily begitu mereka sudah duduk di bawah pohon.

James merona.

"Dia mengaitkan segala sesuatunya denganmu," dengus Sirius.

Lily mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu cara belajar yang cukup produktif, dan membantu kami mengingatnya juga," kata Remus. James memberinya pandangan berterima kasih.

"Coba contohkan!" kata Alice, duduk lebih tegak.

"Oke, coba untuk ujian Ramuan besok," timpal Lily, juga meluruskan duduknya.

"Ya, dengan begini, Lily bisa meneruskan belajarnya yang obsesif dan aku bisa belajar tentang bakatmu yang tersembunyi," kata Hestia, menegakkan diri di pangkuan Sirius.

"Baiklah," kata James, berubah merah jambu, namun memutar matanya.

"Oke, coba kita lihat," kata Remus, menggaruk dagunya. "Ramuan Polijus!"

"Ramuan Polijus adalah ramuan yang mengubah penampilan, dan aku sama sekali tak ingin Lily berubah. Juga, butuh sebulan penuh untuk merebusnya, dan berbahaya kalau ada kesalahan, seperti bahaya yang kualami setiap kali mengajak Lily kencan."

Lily berubah merah sementara semua orang tertawa.

"Wow, itu luar biasa. Oke... er... Felix Felicis!" kata Hestia bersemangat.

"Gampang," kata James, mengangkat bahu, memainkan rambut Lily. "Kalau seseorang meminumnya, ramuan itu menjamin semua usaha yang dilakukannya pada hari itu berhasil. Aku ingin sekali minum Felix Felicis, jadi kalau aku mengajak Lily kencan lain kali, dia akan bilang 'ya'."

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya, tetapi seraya tersenyum.

"Amortentia!"

"Oh, kalau itu aku juga bisa," cemooh Lily. "Itu ramuan cinta yang menimbulkan perasaan kuat pada diri seseorang dan membuat orang itu mencium bau yang menurut mereka paling menarik. Ini mengingatkan James pada bauku, yaitu bau anggrek seperti aroma sampoku, yang dia baui ketika membuatnya, dan ramuan itu juga yang kami rebus yang praktisnya membuat kami kembali bersama."

James tertawa.

"Tepat sekali!" katanya, mengecup pipi Lily. Lagi-lagi mereka semua tertawa.

"James, menikahlah denganku," kata Hestia, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sirius berteriak memprotes.

"Jangan, jangan, dia milikku," tukas Alice.

Frank tergelak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Peter bingung.

"Karena, itu manis sekali!" jerit Hestia, memeluk Lily yang tertawa.

James merona merah cerah dan mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya kau sebetulnya melakukan itu," Lily tertawa.

James nyengir padanya sebelum menciumnya. Mereka kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Lily sudah memutuskan mendengarkan James belajar alih-alih menggunakan metode belajarnya sendiri.

"Itu mengkombinasikan belajar dengan sesuatu yang aku suka mempelajarinya," James mengangkat bahu.

Lily merona.

"Oke, aku tidur sekarang," katanya, berdiri.

James nyengir.

"Aku akan naik sebentar lagi, aku perlu belajar sedikit lagi."

Lily mengangguk sebelum pergi.

"Selamat malam, James!"

"Malam, Sayang."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

1\. Saya sedikit kesulitan mencari padanan kata bahasa Indonesia untuk masing-masing Maid of Honor dan Bridesmaid, jadi maaf kalau terjemahannya agak rancu. Ada yang bisa beri saran terjemahan yang pas?

2\. Author (English version) menceritakan di sini kalau Sirius memanggil Andromeda sebagai Bibi dan Tonks adalah sepupunya, sedangkan di serial HP asli, Andromeda sendiri sepupu Sirius, Bellatrix kakak Andromeda. Di episode-episode sebelumnya juga Lily menyebutkan, Bellatrix baru beberapa tahun sebelumnya lulus dari Hogwarts, dan kalau Andromeda adalah adik Bellatrix, jelas mustahil dia sudah punya anak Tonks yang sekarang kelas dua (12 tahun). Jadi, "Bellatrix's sister" untuk Andromeda saya terjemahkan jadi "kakak", bukan "adik" Bellatrix.

 **nnsoynnlooin** : Cerita aslinya sudah tamat, bahkan ada sekuelnya, yaitu _Green and Hazel_ dan _Red and Raven_. Coba cari saja cerita _Flower and Prongs_ yang author-nya "teenage . tragedy" (hilangkan tanda kutip dan spasi)

 **Dian** : Thanks for the review, it's my encouragement to translate each words. Keep reviewing!


	23. Chapter 21: Tamasya Larut Malam

**BAB 21 TAMASYA LARUT MALAM  
.**

"Lily, bantu aku!"

"Tidak, dia sedang membantuku!"

"Lily, kau mengaduk Wolfsbane searah atau berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam?"

"Bunga-Lily!"

"Apa, Sirius?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya merasa tersisih, semua orang berteriak padamu," goda Sirius, nyengir.

"James," erang Lily, merebahkan kepalanya di dada James.

Saat itu pagi hari sebelum ujian Ramuan. Lily adalah yang terbaik dalam pelajaran itu di angkatannya. Semua murid dari berbagai asrama, kecuali Slytherin, bertanya padanya. James terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Lily.

"Itu risikonya kalau tahu semuanya," kata James, mencium kepala Lily. Lily mendongak dan menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Lils..."

Lily mengerang dan berpaling pada Hestia

"Mana yang lebih dulu, akar atau sisik, untuk Amortentia?" tanya Hestia.

"Kita baru membuat ramuan itu beberapa bulan lalu!" erang Lily, mengentakkan kakinya.

Hestia hanya memandangnya kosong seolah hendak mengatakan, "Jadi?"

"Tambahkan sisik, lalu setelah mendidih, baru masukkan akarnya," jelas Lily.

Hestia tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih!"

Lily memutar matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu James.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu Ramuan selesai," desahnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Lily! Kalau Ramuan selesai, kita harus belajar Transfigurasi untuk Senin!" tukas Remus.

Mata Lily melebar.

"Aku tak mau belajar Transfigurasi!"

James tertawa.

"Itu bukan masalah," katanya menenangkan.

"Itu kan karena Transfigurasi pelajaran yang paling kaukuasai," dengus Hestia.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar," kata James lembut pada Lily.

"Jangan bilang kau mengaitkan Transfigurasi denganku?" Lily tertawa.

"Itu yang paling menyenangkan dalam Transfigurasi!"

Sirius terbahak.

"Aku ingat waktu kita belajar Transfigurasi manusia tahun lalu! Mantranya membuat alis kita jadi kuning, dan _harusnya Lily tidak melakukannya, soalnya warna itu jadi tabrakan dengan warna rambutnya_ ," kata Sirius, menirukan suara James.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"'Mantra ini tidak bagus buat Lily karena bisa mengubah warna rambut, dan aku suka rambutnya yang merah gelap, jadi dia tidak boleh menggunakannya,'" seringai Remus.

Lily tertawa sementara James meleletkan lidah pada teman-temannya.

"Baik, ejek saja aku, tapi aku kan dapat O dalam ujian," kata James.

"Sudah waktunya!" kata Alice tegang, melihat McGonagall berdiri.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini!" pekik Hestia, memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan bukunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Lily menenangkan, membutnya mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari teman-temannya.

"Katakan saja pada dirimu sendiri," dengus Sirius, dan dengan seringaian pada Lily, dia keluar dari Aula Besar bersama Hestia.

Mereka kembali memasui Aula Besar dan mendapatinya sudah penuh, sekali lagi, dengan meja-meja kecil. Kali ini Lily duduk di samping Sirius, yang terus berbicara dan tertawa sampai pengawas mereka berdiri.

"Kalian boleh mulai... sekarang!"

Lily membuka kertas ujiannya dan membalik-balik halamannya, mulai tenang kala menyadari dia tahu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang diajukan.

.  
 _1._ _Apa kegunaan_ _Felix Felic_ _i_ _s?_

 _312._ _Tuliskan metode merebus Amortentia dan efek berbeda yang dihasilkannya pada orang-orang berbeda, dan sebutkan salah satu contoh efeknya!_

 _554._ _Jelaskan proses pembuatan Ramuan Polijus, termasuk kondisi ketika ramuan sudah jadi!_

 _999._ _Bandingkan antara meminum Ramuan Polijus dengan transformasi Animagus terhadap perubahan penampilan seseorang!  
_ _._

Lily tertawa kecil selagi menuliskan jawabannya, seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana reaksinya terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu jika dia tidak sedang mengencani James.

* * *

"Waktu habis!"

Lily meletakkan pena bulunya sementara pengawas ruangan mengacungkan tongkatnya di udara membuat suara ledakan keras. Lily menghela napas dan meregangkan sendi-sendri bahu dan lehernya. Si pengawas melambaikan tongkatnya dan perkamen-perkamen jawaban para murid menggulung sendiri dan terbang ke arahnya. Sirius melompat ke arah Lily, yang menjerit ketika Sirius mengangkatnya.

"Sudah selesai!" teriak Sirius riang.

Lily menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Sirius, kita baru menyelesaikan dua dari enam ujian tertulis NEWT."

"Sudah selesai untuk minggu ini!"

"Belum, masih ada ujian praktik sepuluh menit lagi," Hestia nimbrung seraya mendekati mereka.

"Hebat sekali," tukas Sirius ketus, menurunkan Lily dan berjalan pergi dengan lengan terlipat.

Lily tertawa dan merangkul Hestia, mdan keduanya meninggalkan Aula Besar untuk menunggu ujian praktik.

"Lils!" panggil James, bergegas menyusulnya dan merangkulnya.

"Hai," sapa Lily, tersenyum. James balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa senang sekali?"

"Cara belajarmu yang konyol itu terus merasuki pikiranku, jadi itu sebabnya aku ingat semua," kata Lily, memutar matanya.

James tertawa.

"Ya! Terima kasih, James, itu juga membantuku," kata Alice senang.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Berbaris, semuanya!" perintah Slughorn, perut besarnya berguncang selagi dia menarik keluar daftar murid kelas tujuh. "Ah, Lily terkasih, kau boleh berdiri di depan, semoga berhasil," katanya sayang. Lily nyengir pada James sebelum mengisi tempatnya. "Mr Black, kau boleh masuk sekarang," kata Slughorn pada Sirius, setelah namanya dipanggil beberapa kali.

"Ya, Profesor, saya mendengar Anda, tapi bukan berarti saya ingin masuk," canda Sirius sebelum masuk ke Aula Besar. Slughorn terkekeh.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Lily masih sempat melambai pada Hestia sebelum masuk. Pengujinya kali ini seorang penyihir laki-laki tua, yang menginstruksikan agar dia meramu Amortentia. Lily tersenyum sepanjang proses pembuatan, dan menghela napas dalam-dalam menghirup aroma yang sudah dikenalnya, aroma James.

* * *

"Bagus sekali, Miss Evans, kau boleh keluar."

Lily mengangguk lalu pergi. Dia meregangkan badan dengan senang dan duduk di bawah pohon Marauder. Sirius tidak kelihatan di mana-mana, tetapi dia tidak peduli; dia memerlukan beberapa menit yang hening dan damai. Setelah beberapa kali menarik napas dalam, di menarik buku Ramuan-nya dari tas dan membukanya, memastikan dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi dengan benar. Dia berdecak beberapa kali ketika tidak yakin dia menuliskannya, dan tersenyum puas sebelum menutup bukunya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Remus, duduk di sebelah Lily, yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kurasa aku baru saja dapat _Outstanding_ ," kata Sirius percaya diri, duduk di sisi lain Lily.

"Apa kau memikirkan Lily setiap saat?" tanya Remus.

Sirius mengeluarkan tawanya yang seperti gonggongan sebelum mengangguk.

"Akan kubunuh si James Potter itu," omel Alice, bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku terus kepikiran soal Amortentia berkaitan dengan Lily, dan aku menunggunya mengeluarkan aroma anggrek, yang ternyata tidak!" kata Alice histeris. Yang lain tertawa sementara Alice meleletkan lidah pada Lily. "Kau dan sampo sialanmu itu."

"Jangan salahkan aku untuk kelakuan James," kata Lily, mengangkat tangan dalam gerakan menyerah.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari dekat mereka.

"Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas kepercayaan yang luar biasa padaku," kata James mengejek, duduk di belakang Lily dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Boleh kutanya kenapa kau membaca-baca buku pelajaran?" tanya Sirius, menatap Lily, yang mengangkat alisnya. "Aku duduk di sana dari tadi," dia menjelaskan, menunjuk tanah lapang di dekat Hutan Terlarang, "dan kulihat kau membaca buku, sehingga aku tidak ingin mendekat sampai situasi aman." Dia tertawa.

"Aku mengecek untuk memastikan aku sudah menuliskan semuanya," kata Lily.

Hestia, yang baru saja tiba, memutar matanya.

"Lily, kulihat kau tadi menulis seolah tidak ada hari esok," sergahnya.

Lily nyengir pada Hestia, yang memang amat membenci Ramuan.

"Jadi, apa jadwal kita berturut-turut minggu depan?" kata Frank dari samping Alice.

"Senin, Transfigurasi," kata Remus, disambut keluhan mereka semua. "Selasa, Mantra."

Lily tersenyum senang sementara James menjepit rambutnya, dan dia berbalik untuk meleletkan lidah pada James. James tidak terlalu suka Mantra.

"Rabu ada Ramalan," keluh Peter.

Lily ikut mengeluh dalam hati. Dia benci Ramalan. Dia biasanya belajar dengan menjawab pertanyaan, terutama untuk praktik.

"Kamis, Rune Kuno," kata Lily.

"Rune bisa kuatasi, Ramalan tidak," kata James, mengangkat bahu. Lily nyengir padanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada cara menyenangkan untuk mengingatnya?"

James tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka mengaitkan dirimu dengan sesuatu yang tak berguna macam Ramalan."

Lily memutar matanya, tetapi tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku mau belajar," kata Lily, berdiri, tetapi James, Sirius, dan Remus memaksanya duduk lagi. "Kalian semua mau menyabotase belajarku?" erangnya selagi dia terjatuh ke pangkuan James.

"Tidak, kita mau merayakan selesainya dua ujian NEWT," kata Sirius.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya merayakan sesuatu selagi kita terjebak di sekolah," desahnya, lalu ketika dilihatnya para Marauder mengedip, dia terkesiap. "Ya ampun!"

Para Marauder berdiri, menarik sisanya bersama mereka.

* * *

"Di mana kita?" tanya Hestia, menjawil lengan Sirius. Mereka berada di koridor sepi di depan patung nenek sihir.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju perayaan," kata Remus, mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah, ayo berpesta di koridor kosong," kata Frank sarkastis, memutar matanya. Lily tertawa.

"Gampangan," kata Sirius ceria, melepaskan tangan Hestia dan merangsek ke patung nenek sihir di depan mereka. "Siap?" katanya, berbalik pada teman-temannya, yang nyengir.

"Kami akan membocorkan salah satu jalan rahasia kami," kata Remus dramatis. "Kurasa ini membutuhkan suasana hening."

Semua memutar mata masing-masing.

"Terserah deh, Moony, aku mau Wiski-Api," tawa Sirius, dan sementara Lily memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya dengan dahi berkerut, Sirius mencabut tongkatnya dan mengetuk punuk nenek sihir itu. " _Dissendium_ _!_ " bisiknya.

Selain para Marauder, mereka semua terkejut melihat patung itu mulai bergerak, membuat celah sempit di sana.

"Ayo cepat," kata Sirius, mempersilakan para gadis dan Frank memasuki celah itu.

"Ini ada sejak dulu?" desis Lily, tangannya menggenggam tangan James erat-erat. Di sana gelap sekali.

"Ya, tapi tidak ada di _Sejarah H_ _ogwarts_ kalau itu yang kautanyakan," James mengedip, membuat Lily merona.

"Oh, ini konyol," keluh Hestia. " _Lumos_ ," katanya, dan tempat itu mendadak disinari cahaya. Lily memandang berkeliling tempat yang kotor itu, terkejut dengan luasnya. "Oh, wow, jadi begini cara kalian menyelinap," kata Hestia terkesan. Para Marauder tertawa.

"Akhirnya kita memecahkan misteri ini," kata Alice senang, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lily, yang tertawa.

"Misteri?" tanya James bingung.

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan semua Wiski-Api dan Butterbeer itu untuk pesta konyol kemarin dulu di ruang rekreasi," kekeh Hestia.

Para Marauders berseri-seri.

"Yeah, itu selalu mengganggu kami, terutama Lily, sejak... kapan, kelas satu?" ejek Hestia, menjawil Lily, yang berubah merah jambu dan memandang menunduk memandang lantai dengan tabah.

"Oh, tutup mulut," sergah Lily, malu, balas menjawil Hestia.

Hestia tertawa, lalu mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Sirius. James menyeruak mendekati Lily dan mengecup puncak kepalanya seraya merangkulnya.

"Seberapa panjang lorong ini?" tanya Lily.

"Cukup panjang," kata James, memberi isyarat ke depan.

Lily mendesah. Terowongan itu melandai, jadi dia menyeringai.

"Oke, semuanya duduk," perintahnya. Mereka semua membelalak padanya, seolah dia sudah gila. Lily memutar matanya. "Duduk saja."

Remus, tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Lily, nyengir dan duduk dengan kaki tersilang, dan yang lain mengikutinya. Lily duduk di samping James, yang melilitkan tangannya di pinggang Lily.

"Siap? _Glisseo_ ," kata Lily, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke tanah, yang mendadak berubah menjadi luncuran. Anak-anak Gryffindor itu meluncur ke bawah terowongan, menjerit dan tertawa, hingga mencapai tempat yang tampaknya seperti ruang bawah tanah.

"Bagus sekali, Bunga-Lily!" kata Sirius riang, berdiri dan mengibaskan debu di pakaiannya, Dia mulai menepuk-nepuk pakaian Hestia, terlalu dekat di bagian belakangnya, dan Hestia menjerit, melompat menjauhinya.

"Sirius Black, perhatikan tanganmu," perintahnya galak.

Sirius menyeringai. Hestia mendekati Remus dan mengaitkan sikunya pada lengan Remus, yang menyeringai pada Sirius. Sirius memasang tampang tersinggung.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Alice, menahan tawa melihat adegan di depannya.

"Gudang bawah tanah _Honeydukes_ ," kata Peter gembira.

James tertawa melihat ekspresi Lily, yang matanya melebar, dan mendorongnya menaiki tangga di sisi lain ruangan. Segera saja mereka berada di dalam toko permen berwarna-warni, yang cukup ramai, kendatipun saat itu pukul lima sore.

"Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang sana?" teriak pemilik toko.

Anak-anak Gryffindor itu berlari keluar dari belakang konter menuju bagian depan toko. Mereka tertawa dan berbincang sepanjang perjalanan hingga tiba di _Three Broomsticks_. Lily memandang berkeliling Hogsmeade dengan khawatir, tangannya menggenggam tongkat di sakunya.

"Lily, tenanglah," kata James pelan, mencium bahu Lily dan meremas tangannya. "Kita bisa ber-Apparate ke suatu tempat kalau itu terjadi lagi, oke?" katanya menenteramkan, dan Lily mengangguk.

Kendati demikian, mereka ternyata tidak perlu ber-Apparate ke mana-mana. Lily merasa jauh lebih tenang ketika mereka semua kembali ke _Honeydukes_.

"Bagaimana kita kembali ke sana sekarang?" Hestia berbisik kepada Sirius, yang sedang mengawasi penjaga toko.

"Kita buat pengalih-perhatian," kata Sirius dengan seringai jahat.

Lily mengerang; ide Sirius tentang pengalih-perhatian biasanya melibatkan berbagai kekacauan. Remus, memprediksi bakat kekacauan yang bakal terjadi, berdeham.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang melakukannya kali ini?" dia menyarankan. Sirius mencibir. "Pasti menarik," Remus meyakinkan Sirius, yang wajahnya berubah cerah. Mengacungkan tongkatnya pada salah satu pengunjung yang bertubuh besar, yang mengingatkan Lily pada Vernon Dursley, yang mulai terbatuk.

"Permen sialan! Ini menusukku!" penyihir itu mendengking, dan selagi si pemilik toko bergegas mendekatinya, dia mulai berlarian mengelilingi ruangan.

Sirius menyeringai. Hestia memutar matanya dan mendorong kekasihnya itu melewati konter. Anak-anak Gryffindor itu menyelinap ke belakang dan berlari menuruni tangga menuju gudang bawah tanah seisi toko teralihkan perhatiannya dan menonton si pemilik toko menolong penyihir besar itu.

Mereka meluncur kembali ke kastil, bersenang-senang, dan berhenti di balik punuk si nenek sihir. Hestia sudah akan mendorong punuk itu terbuka, tetapi dihentikan Sirius. Dia menaikkan alisnya. Sirius mengedik ke arah James, yang sudah menarik selembar perkamen tua dari sakunya.

"Kau membawa itu ke mana-mana?" tanya Lily sebal.

James nyengir dan mengedip padanya sebelum kembali memandang peta itu.

"Oke, Filch di lantai dua, koridor ini kosong, dan para guru ada di kantor. Ayo!"

Frank, Alice, dan Hestia mengawasi peta itu dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuat Lily terkikik. Mereka mendorong punuk patung dan melewatinya dengan cepat, sebelum menutupnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa santai," kata James senang.

Frank mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah jam malam!"

James memutar matanya.

"Kau bersama Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan, kenapa kau panik?" canda Lily.

Frank memutar matanya ketika ingat.

"Oh, maafkan aku, tadinya aku berharap mereka lebih bertanggung jawab," sindirnya.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Aku senang kalian Ketua Murid. Dengan begini aku bisa melakukannya tanpa mendapat masalah," kata Sirius gembira, menyeruak di antara Lily dan James dan merangkul keduanya.

"Kau harusnya senang James akhirnya mendapatkan Lily, kalau tidak, Lily akan melarang kalian semua," goda Alice.

Lily tertawa selagi para Marauder menatapnya.

"Bagus sekali, sobat," kata Sirius dalam suara yang lebih tinggi, menepuk bahu James, yang merona. Lily nyengir dan mengacak rambut James.

"Tidur sana," kata James, menunjuk lubang lukisan ketika mereka tiba di Menara Gryffindor.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Ketua Murid," kata Sirius dramatis, membungkuk pada James.

Lily terkikik. Sirius minum beberapa botol Wiski-Api, dan dia sudah bertingkah lebih seperti... yah, seperti Sirius daripada biasanya. James terkekeh dan kedua Ketua Murid itu mengawasi teman-teman mereka memanjat lubang lukisan.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan," kata Lily, mengayunkan tangan mereka yang berpegangan. James menunduk memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, pipi merona, dan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Menyelinap itu menyenangkan?" godanya.

"Diamlah, tidak setiap hari aku menyelinap dari kastil. Aku cuma senang aku pernah melakukannya sebelum lulus," kata Lily gembira.

James tersenyum padanya.

"Hal bagus yang akhirnya kauterima, eh?" godanya lagi, menjawilnya. Lily tertawa tepat ketika mereka tiba di asrama Ketua Murid. "Jadi, Lily Evans, kau sebetulnya ingin menyelinap sebelum lulus?" tanya James penasaran.

Lily mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak sesempurna yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Aku pernah membuat daftar berbagai hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum lulus, selama ujian OWL," dia menambahkan dengan menyeringai.

James mengangkat alisnya.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak,"

James mengedipkan mata. Lily menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke kamarnya.

"Lily Evans menyeretku ke kamarnya, tak kuduga aku akan mengalami hari itu," ledeknya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Singkirkan pikiran itu, Potter," katanya, melepas tangan James ketika mereka tiba di kamar Lily. Dia menuju kopernya dan menarik buku catatan dan pulpen Muggle yang dihadiahkan Gwenog pada Natal beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dia duduk di lantai dekat kaki tempat tidurnya.

James meluncur dari tempat tidur untuk duduk di samping Lily dan menarik buku catatan itu, membuka-bukanya sampai menemukan halaman yang dipenuhi tulisan tangan Lily, berjudul _Daftar_.

"Orisinal," dengusnya.

Merona, Lily menjawilnya.

"Tutup mulut, Potter."

James mencium pipi Lily sekilas sebelum kembali pada daftar itu.

"Aku bisa mencoret ini sekarang," kata Lily, mencoret beberapa poin. James tertawa tubuh Lily condong padanya selagi dia mencoretnya.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya setelah NEWT."

Lily memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Lils, kau kan tahu aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu," kata James putus asa, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lily. Lily berseri-seri, rona samar muncul di pipinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan sehingga pantas mendapat dirimu?" katanya, mencubit pipi James dengan sayang.

Gantian James yang merona.

"Tak ada, aku yang melakukan semuanya," katanya seolah itu sudah jelas. Lily menghela napas, mencubitnya lagi. James balas mencubitnya, dan Lily menambah kekuatan cubitannya. "Aku yang menang, Lils," kata James genit.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Sepertinya tidak, Potter," kekehnya, bersandar pada James dan mendorongnya ke lantai. Dirinya berakhir di atas James dan mencium hidungnya.

"Aku menang!" kata Lily, meluruskan tubuhnya dan berdiri. James bangkit dan nyengir pada Lily.

"Kau tak mungkin menang kalau aku berusaha melawan," ejeknya. Dia berdiri menjulang di depan Lily, dan mulai menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Selalu saja!" erang Lily.

Tertawa, James semakin menekannya ke dinding, meletakkan jarinya di bibir Lily, dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Sudah kubilang," bisiknya, dan membungkuk. Tetapi Lily meloloskan diri dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Aku mau tidur, pergi sana!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi," kata James tegas, duduk di meja rias Lily.

"Oh, aku sudah tidur."

James hanya mengangkat bahu. Memutar matanya, Lily menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, menutup mata. James terus mengawasinya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau mengawasiku," gumam Lily, mengintip melalui celah sempit di matanya yang tertutup. Dilihatnya James sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pergi," kata James, tangannya terangkat dalam gerakan menyerah.

Lily mengeluh, "Kalau kau mau tetap di sini, tidurlah, atau menghadaplah ke arah lain sampai aku tertidur."

James tertawa.

"Aku suka dirimu sehabis minum beberapa botol Butterbeer."

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" tukasnya. James mengangguk. "Kau mau berbalik?"

Mendesah, James duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur, mengalihkan pandangan dari Lily.

"Anak baik," kata Lily, menepuk kepala James dan menutup matanya hendak tidur diiringi kekehan James.

Tarikan napas Lily berangsur pelan. James menoleh, melihat Lily sudah tertidur cepat. Dia berdiri dan mengecup kening Lily, merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya, sebelum menggeliat dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

"Hestia!"

Hestia terbangun cepat mendengar ada yang berbisik memanggilnya. Dia menggosok matanya dan memandang berkeliling dalam kamarnya yang gelap, mencari sumber suara.

"Eh... ya?" dia balas berbisik tak yakin, merasa sangat konyol.

"Hest, di sini," bisik suara itu.

Hestia memandang berkeliling, menggosok matanya. "Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, jadi itu tidak membantu," bisiknya ke dalam kegelapan. "Aku pasti sudah sinting dan bicara tidak pada siapa-siapa, atau aku sedang mimpi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dan didengarnya sebuah kikikan. "Siapa itu?" bisiknya.

Kikikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ini suara hatimu!" bisik suara itu.

Hestia terkekeh.

"Sirius, apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?"

"Bagaimana kautahu itu aku?" kata Sirius dalam bisikan yang lebih keras.

Hestia merasakan ada yang memberati kakinya. Dia menarik tongkatnya dan mengangkatnya, dan terlihat olehnya wajah kekasihnya.

"Cuma kau yang bakal mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol," goda Hestia, mengedip cepat sebagai reaksi terhadap cahaya yang keluar dari tongkatnya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu," kata Sirius, nyengir.

Hestia memutar matanya, lalu tiba-tiba memekik, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sirius buru-buru meletakkan jarinya di bibir Hestia.

"Shh! Alice masih tidur."

Hestia berbalik di tempat tidurnya, geragapan meraih jam dari meja di sampingnya. Ekspresinya berubah horor, dan dia ganti menatap wajah Sirius yang dipenuhi ekspresi bersalah dan malu.

"Kau membangunkanku jam tiga pagi?" Hestia berbisik berbahaya. Sirius mengkeret mendengar nada murka dalam suaranya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur! Dan aku mau mencoba sesuatu."

Hestia mengangkat alisnya, penasaran.

"Mau mencoba apa?"

"Oh, lihatlah aku, di atas sini, di kamar anak perempuan," kata Sirius, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Hestia membelalak. Dia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tetapi Sirius membuatnya menutup dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain? Suara merduku tidak terdengar kalau bisik-bisik begini."

Hestia memutar matanya, dan menyingkirkan tangan Sirius dari wajahnya. Sirius berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hestia menyambar tongkatnya lebih dulu sebelum mengizinkannya membawanya keluar kamar.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hestia dalam suara normal begitu mereka mencapai ruang rekreasi.

"AH, senang sekali mendengar suaraku yang indah dan merdu," kata Sirius senang, berbicara cukup keras. Hestia terkikik. "Entahlah, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Hestia memutar matanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau ini tak berguna," cemooh Sirius.

Hestia mendelik.

"Baik, ayo keluar ke danau," tantangnya.

Sirius menyeringai.

"Baik," katanya, menarik tangan Hestia.

"Tunggu! Jangan, Sirius! Kita bisa kena masalah!" pekik Hestia.

"Siapa peduli?"

"Aku peduli! Aku tak tahu kau bagaimana, tapi aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan sebelum menyelesaikan NEWT sialan ini!"

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Tutup mulut!" tukas Hestia, menepukkan tangannya ke mulut Sirius di koridor yang sepi.

"Baiklah, penakut, ayo ke Kamar Kebutuhan," ajaknya. Hestia tersenyum. Sirius memutar matanya. "Pengecut," omelnya, dan Hestia menyipitkan mata padanya.

Tanpa suara mereka menuju Kamar Kebutuhan, dan mereka memasuki pintu yang mendadak muncul di dinding itu.

"Lebih baik?" goda Sirius; tampak jelas Hestia sangat tegang dan gelisah selama mereka menyusuri kastil yang gelap.

"Oh, tutup mulut, Sirius Black," tukasnya. Sirius nyengir. "Nah, jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

Seringaian Sirius makin lebar.

"Aku naik sapu."

Mata Hestia melebar.

"Bisa, begitu?"

"Jelas," Sirius terkekeh.

Hestia merona.

"Maksudku, sesederhana itu?" dia terkesiap. Sirius mengangguk senang. "Dasar!" umpat Hestia, dan Sirius tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengira ini akan berhasil, tapi sekali lagi, aku tak pernah berpikir para pendiri sekolah secerdas ini," katanya sinis, menghasilkan tamparan Hestia di lengannya. "Apa? Yang mereka lakukan hanya mencari sebuah bangunan!" serunya.

Hestia mengerutkan dahi.

"Nah!"

"Tepat! Lalu mereka tinggal menggunakan tongkat mereka dan menyihir segala sesuatunya, dan menyebutnya Hogwarts."

Sirius mengangkat bahu. Hestia mengerang.

"Kau baru saja mengacaukan pandanganku tentang Hogwarts!" gerutunya.

Sirius nyengir padanya, meletakkan jarinya di bibir Hestia dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Aku bisa memperbaikinya," katanya pelan.

Hestia terkikik.

"Buktikan!" bisiknya, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sirius.

Sirius nyengir padanya sebelum mencondongkan diri.

* * *

 **Buku Harian** **Occlumency Remus**

 _Halo lagi, teman kesayangan. Oh, wow, aku menyedihkan. Ini sudah terjadi. Otakku yang brilian sudah dikacaukan oleh para idiot yang kusebut teman. Tolong aku. Aku kehilangan seluruh sel otakku. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah penampilanku yang menawan, yang, tentu saja, bisa membawaku ke suatu tempat dalam hidup. Siapa tahu, mungkin aku bisa menjadi model di dunia Muggle. Pasti menyenangkan. Dan aku akan bisa mengubah penampilanku untuk memperbaikinya. Bukannya aku membutuhkan itu, aku toh bukan Wormtail. Ouch, itu tidak beralasan. Sori, Wormtail!_

 _Aku bosan. Itu sebabnya aku menulis di sini. Sirius Black tidak bisa tidur setelah kita kembali jam sebelas tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, dan aku tidak bisa tidur karena Padfoot membuatku menderita insomnia konyol ini. Dia meninggalkan kamar entah untuk apa, tapi dia pergi dengan sapu, jadi mungkin saja aku akan menemukan mayatnya di lapangan Quidditch besok pagi. Kalau saja aku seberuntung itu. Aku bercanda, tentunya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa kekonyolan bernama Sirius Black, begitu juga kegilaan bernama James Potter. Aku akan sangat merindukan sahabat-sahabatku setelah lulus._

 _Memang, kami akan tinggal bersama dalam sebuah flat, yang, secara pribadi, kupikir konyol karena kita semua bisa tinggal di rumah besar James. Kita tahu ada kamar yang cukup di sana, tapi James ingin membuat 'Rumah Bujang Marauder'. Ide konyol, kalau kau tanya aku, mengingat dua dari empat Marauder sudah tidak bujangan. Memang sih, mereka belum menikah, tapi sebentar lagi akan menikah. Kau akan tahu kalau sudah melihat Sirius dan Hestia, atau James dan Lily. Terutama James dan Lily. Cukup menarik melihat mereka bersama-sama. Di sisi lain juga sedikit membuat tertekan, terutama buatku._

 _Yah, kembali ke masalah tadi. Selesaikan dulu tentang teman-temanku. Yang jelas, sampai kami mendapatkan flat, aku terjebak tinggal di rumah orang tuaku, dan melewatkan malam-malam transformasi yang menyakitkan di ruang bawah tanah terkunci. Suram sekali, eh? Kuharap teman-temanku bisa menyelinap ke sana, itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkan mereka. Ini berbeda kalau di tempat yang luas, seperti Hutan Terlarang. Tapi di ruang bawah tanah, bisa-bisa aku membunuh mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, ini topik yang tidak terlalu mengerikan, tetapi sama-sama membuat frustrasi._

 _Aku bicara―menulis―terserah deh—tentang bagaimana James dan Lily membuatku tertekan di satu sisi. Jangan salah paham, aku ikut bahagia untuk mereka, tetapi aku sendirian! Tuh, sudah kubilang. Pasangan-pasangan mengelilingiku, ini memengaruhiku. Mereka semua punya seseorang! Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. James punya Lily. Sirius punya Hestia. Frank dan Alice akan segera menikah. Yang tersisa tinggal Pete, dan kita hadapi saja, dia bukan teman yang cukup baik dalam hal ini. Aku butuh seseorang, karena sahabat-sahabatku selalu pergi atau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain yang lebih penting._

 _Jadi, ini resolusiku sebelum lulus, yang akan segera berubah menjadi tindakan pekan ini. Aku, Remus John Lupin, akan mencari teman kencan._

* * *

"PAGI, PRONGS!" teriakan Sirius menyeberangi Aula Besar menyambut James masuk. Terbahak, James mendekati teman-temannya dan duduk di samping Hestia.

"Pagi, Pads. Kenapa kau senang sekali?"

Sirius memerah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku cuma menyapa sobat terbaikku, apa itu tidak boleh? Ngomong-ngomong, di mana cewek favoritku yang kedua?" tuntutnya, tanpa menunggu James menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya dan memandang berkeliling Aula Besar.

"Kau kan kenal banyak cewek, Padfoot," dengus Remus, lalu melempar pandang minta maaf pada Hestia, yang terkikik.

"Biar kuulangi, di mana bunga favoritku?"

"Tak tahu. Dia sudah pergi waktu aku bangun. Kurasa dia di perpus," kata James, nyengir.

Sirius tergelak.

"Jadi, kurasa ini akan jadi hari lain tanpa-Lily?"

James memutar matanya.

"Tidak, aku berencana menghentikan acara belajarnya saat makan siang," dia mengangkat bahu, disambut Hestia yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tak tahu apakah itu mungkin, James."

"Oh, aku punya taktik tersendiri."

"Yeah, aku yakin metodenya adalah seni berciuman," dengus Frank.

James merona sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Kaubilang dia di perpus?" tanya Hestia, mendadak nadanya meninggi.

James berpaling dan melihat wajah Hestia bersemu aneh.

"Mungkin. Kau tak apa-apa, Hest?"

Hestia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku baik, lebih dari baik, sebetulnya. Aku harus mencari Lily."

Berkata begitu, dia melompat berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Alice, menatap Sirius, yang berubah merah dan melarikan tangan ke rambutnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa!" Sirius merepet, membuat yang lain mengangkat alis. Sirius tidak pernah merepet begitu.

"Pads," tegur James.

Sirius berpaling menatapnya.

"Prongs, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

James tertawa, tetapi mengangguk. Keduanya berdiri dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Teman-temanmu aneh, Remus," komentar Alice.

"Aku tahu itu," dengus Remus, dan dia berdiri, menggeliat. Banyak gadis yang mengedipkan mata padanya, dan Remus nyengir tertahan. Mungkin mendapatkan teman kencan tidak akan terlalu sulit. "Sampai nanti." Dan dia ikut keluar dari Aula Besar, menyadari, untuk pertama kalinya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts, tatapan para gadis yang mengikutinya selagi dia berjalan.

"Semua orang aneh hari ini," kata Alice.

Frank tertawa.

"Coba tebak, kita berdua saja hari ini," katanya, mencium pipi Alice.

"Rencana pernikahan!" serunya, disambut erangan Frank.

"Sebetulnya, aku mau belajar," elaknya, berdiri. Frank hampir sama bencinya pada perencanaan pernikahan seperti yang Hestia dan Lily rasakan. "Dah, Sayang," katanya, mencium pipi Alice sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

"Hei, Pete!" panggil Alice ketika Peter duduk. "Mau membantuku?"

Terkejut, Peter mengangguk sopan. Anak malang.

* * *

"Lily Clare Evans," kata Hestia, duduk dengan berisik di hadapan apa yang tampaknya seperti timbunan buku, tetapi Hestia bisa melihat rambut merah Lily dari celah-celahnya. Lily tidak merespon, seperti biasanya kalau dia sedang belajar.

"Lily, aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu," dengking Hestia. Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan. "Oh, yang benar saja," erangnya, menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke tumpukan buku itu, yang langsung terbang kembali ke rak masing-masing, dan buku yang sedang dibaca Lily lenyap ke dalam tas Hestia.

"Hest, apa yang kaulakukan?" seru Lily, memandang Hestia.

"Aku harus bicara!" kata Hestia jengkel.

"Aku harus belajar!"

"Beberapa menit tak akan membunuhmu!"

"Baiklah," gerutu Lily, menyerah. "Ayo kita keluar ke mana saja, aku bosan di perpus," erangnya seraya berdiri.

Hestia terkikik.

"Lily Evans, bosan dengan perpustakaan? Ini keajaiban Natal!"

Lily memutar matanya.

"Ini bukan Natal."

"Ya, tapi kau toh menyerupai batangan Natal, jadi itu selalu cocok untukmu."

Lily tertawa.

"Nah, apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" tanya Lily ketika mereka tiba di halaman. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka bisa melihat Sirius dan James duduk di bawah pohon Marauder.

"Jangan dekat-dekat mereka!" cicit Hestia, menarik Lily ke arah pondok Hagrid. Mereka duduk di undakan depan pondok Hagrid, membuat Lily mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang begitu penting yang tidak bisa kaukatakan di depan cowok-cowok kita?"

Hestia merona.

"Eh... yah... ini berkaitan dengan cowokku, jadi aku tidak ingin bicara kalau ada dia," katanya pelan.

Lily mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, ada apa?"

Hestia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

* * *

"Aku melakukan seks!" Sirius keceplosan.

James tersedak.

"Apa? Yang benar? Kapan?" tuntutnya, sebuah senyum bermain di wajahnya.

"Ya, benar, dan semalam, atau teknisnya sih tadi pagi," jawab Sirius, wajahnya memerah.

"Bagus sekali, sobat," tawa James, menepuk punggung Sirius.

"Tutup mulut, Prongs!"

"Oh, kau kan yang duluan mengejekku!" kata James, ditingkahi gonggongan tawa Sirius. "Jadi, kau melakukan seks. Dengan Hestia, kutebak?" Sirius memutar matanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau jadi merah sekali?" ledek James, menjawil Sirius, yang tertawa keras dan menepuk pundak James.

"Karena aku melakukannya!" katanya grogi.

"Dan?" James mengulur satu kata itu.

"Aku suka itu," kata Sirius dengan nada genit.

"Bagus sekali," komentar James, tertawa kegirangan dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu grogi?"

Sirius mendesah.

"Aku benci kau begitu mengenalku," katanya, meninju pundak James. "Yah, aku tak ingin dia berpikir ini—eh—perlu baginya melakukan itu hanya karena kita pernah sekali melakukannya," dia menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Paham?"

James mengangkat alis.

"Tak pernah kukira aku akan mendengar itu darimu, Pads," katanya, tangannya melayang ke rambutnya. "Tapi aku senang kau mengatakannya," dia menambahkan dengan bergumam. Keduanya sama-sama membenci pembicaraan tentang perasaan dan hubungan.

"Trims, sobat," Sirius menghela napas. James terkekeh. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bicara dengannya?" usul James tak yakin. Sirius menatapnya. "Oh, bagaimana aku diharapkan tahu? Aku belum pernah melakukan itu!" katanya dengan suara tinggi.

Sirius tertawa.

"Yeah, nah, tapi apa kau betul-betul berpikir, hanya bicara akan membantu?" tanyanya.

James mengangkat bahu.

"Itu sepertinya hal yang masuk akal," katanya, disambut anggukan sungguh-sungguh Sirius. "Dan dia takkan pernah tahu kecuali kau memberi tahunya."

Sirius mendengus.

"Jelas. Ah, baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya. Trims, sobat," katanya, menepuk punggung James dan berdiri. James ikut berdiri, nyengir padanya. "Kenapa kau senang sekali?"

"Seekor anjing tolol pernah memberi tahuku kalau kehidupan seks sobat terbaiknya adalah kutukan hidupnya," kekeh James, menjawil Sirius, yang tertawa menggonggong.

"Aah, kulihat perasaanku sudah berbalik," kata Sirius sarkastis.

Gantian James yang tertawa.

"Wow, Pads, kata-kata yang hebat. Aku bangga padamu," ejeknya. Sirius melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher James, menariknya sampai dia bisa menjitak kepalanya dan mengacak rambut James. "Jangan! Pads! Rambut!" seru James, mendorong cekikan Sirius dan dengan cemas meraba rambutnya.

Sirius terbahak-bahak.

"Trims, sobat," katanya sejenak kemudian, kembali serius dan memandang tanah. James tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sama-sama."

* * *

"Aku tak percaya," kata Lily, menyeringai lebar sekali selagi wajah Hestia menjadi sangat merah. "Kau dan Sirius Black," pekik Lily, dan kali ini Hestia menyembunyikan wajah di tangannya. "Tapi kenapa kau segitu terganggunya?" tanyanya, menyenggol Hestia main-main.

Hestia terkikik.

"Aku tidak terganggu! Tidak, aku cuma _shock_ ," dia nyengir, dan Lily tertawa. "Apa? Kau nantinya juga akan begitu!"

Lily mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, aku hanya sedikit khawatir," lanjut Hestia.

Lily mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, ini Sirius. Aku tak tahu apakah aku siap untuk, kau tahu, melakukannya lagi," Hestia komat-kamit, jemarinya memain-mainkan rambutnya dengan cemas. "Jangan salah paham. Aku menyukainya, sungguh. Aku juga cinta padanya. Tapi aku tak ingin jadi pasangan yang melakukan―eh―melakukan _itu_ setiap saat, kau tahu?"

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin kau harus bilang padanya?" saran Lily.

"Itu yang kupikirkan, hanya saja rasanya aneh," Hestia mengakui, dan Lily nyengir. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?" tukas Hestia, menjawil Lily, yang tertawa dan memeluk sahabanya.

"Aku ikut bahagia," kata Lily, tersenyum. Hestia memutar matanya. "Oh, lihat siapa itu." Lily menyenggol Hestia ketika dilihatnya Sirius dan James memasuki kastil bersama-sama. Hestia kembali memerah. Lily nyengir. "Ayo," ajaknya, mendorong Hestia, yang memekik.

"Aku tak bisa bicara padanya sekarang!"

Lily menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tak bisa membalas tatapannya tanpa merona," kata Hestia, mengentakan kakinya.

Lily tertawa, tetapi dia mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah," katanya selagi keduanya memasuki kastil.

"Detail?" jerit Hestia.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Tidak," kata Hestia, memberi penekanan pada huruf "k".

"Baik, asal jangan detail yang _itu_ ," Lily menyerah.

Hestia memutar matanya.

"Itu jelas menjijikkan, Lily. Tidak, aku akan memberimu detail yang wajar."

Lily terkikik selagi Hestia mulai.

* * *

"AAAH!" teriak Lily ketika dia menabrak sesuatu yang keras dalam perjalanan kembali dari perpustakaan. Menyadari yang ditabraknya adalah seseorang, dia mendongak untuk minta maaf, demi menyadari itu hanya Sirius. "Oh, kau," dia nyengir.

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Terima kasih atas permintaan maafnya," godanya, meletakkan tangan di bahu Lily.

"Sama-sama," kata Lily. "Kudengar kau melakukan sedikit petualangan semalam," dia mengedip.

Sirius menjadi sangat merah.

"Dia bilang padamu?"

"Jelas," kekeh Lily. Sirius terbahak. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya, menyambar baju Sirius.

"Um... aku tak ingin dia merasa dia harus melakukan itu setiap saat, kau tahu," kata Sirius cepat. "Kenapa kau nyegir begitu?" tambahnya, melihat cengiran di wajah Lily.

"Oh, dia juga ingin bicara denganmu tentang hal yang sama."

Sirius menjadi rileks.

"Yang benar?" katanya senang. Lily mengangguk. "Oke, bukannya aku tidak suka, aku hanya berpikir itu tidak sehat buat _kami_ kalau jadi... um... terobsesi." Lily tertawa. "Oh, tutup mulut, aku tidak tahu istilahnya," katanya kikuk.

Lily merangkulnya erat.

"Tida apa-apa. Bicaralah padanya," katanya, mendorongnya.

Sirius melarikan tangan ke rambutnya, dan entah bagaimana, rambutnya jatuh kembali dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Sampai ketemu, Bunga." Dia memeluk Lily dengan sayang sebelum berlari ke Menara Gryffindor.

Lily tertawa pada dirinya sendiri dan meneruskan berjalan ke asrama Ketua Murid. Di dalam, sudah ada James dan Remus yang sedang ngobrol di sofa.

"Lily! Kau masih hidup!" kata Remus gembira.

Kepala James terdongak memandangnya. Dia nyengir dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang membuat perut Lily terasa jungkir-balik.

"Aku merindukanmu!" bisiknya ke rambut Lily, yang balas tersenyum ke dadanya.

"Kalian serius sekali, sedang membahas apa?" tanyanya, duduk di lantai, bersandar ke lutut James.

"Remus ingin punya pacar," katanya, dan Remus bersemu.

"Kusarankan kalian bicara dengan Sirius dan Hestia," kata Lily, terkekeh.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu terbahak.

"Sudah," kata Remus, seolah itu sudah jelas.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Kalian sudah belajar seharian ini?" dia mencela.

"Ya! Kami juga belajar di sela-sela mengobrol," kata James.

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mencari cewek?" tanya Lily pada Remus, yang dengan gugup memainkan bantal sofa.

"Yah... hanya saja... kalian semua punya teman istimewa, dan—eh—kadang, aku merasa ditinggalkan," katanya pelan.

Tatapan Lily melembut.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mencuri salah satu temanmu," katanya pelan.

"Aku senang kau melakukannya!" kata Remus, nyengir, dan Lily memutar matanya. "Ini bukan soal kesepian, aku hanya... menginginkan seseorang... kau tahu, kan?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Remus membelalak, begitu pula James.

"Kau mau membantu?" tanya Remus.

Lily berseri-seri.

"Aku selalu senang menjodoh-jodohkan orang. Aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali pada Gwenog."

Kedua sahabat itu tergelak-gelak.

"Baiklah," kata Remus. Lily menjerit senang. "Kita mulai besok. Aku pergi dulu," katanya, menmandang James lurus-lurus sebelum pergi.

"Menjodohkan, Lils?" ulang James terbahak.

Lily menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga merindukanmu."


	24. Chapter 22: Anna Daniels

**BAB 22 ANNA DANIELS  
.**

"Lily, ini konyol!"

"Diam!"

"Lily, aku tidak mau memakainya!"

"Sekali lagi, diam!"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya belajar?"

"Ada hal yang lebih penting."

"Tak pernah kukira aku akan menjumpai hari ini," kekeh James dari tempatnya duduk di sudut kamar Lily.

Lily telah menyuruh Remus datang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum sarapan, dan sekarang sedang mendandaninya.

"Tolong!" erang Remus ke balik bahunya pada James, selagi Lily mentransfigurasi pakaiannya sesuka hati. Lily sudah ingin sekali mengubah penampilannya, tetapi Remus sudah menekankan bahwa dia tidak ingin penuh kepalsuan.

"Tak mau ambil risiko," elak James. Remus menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Selesai!" kata Lily senang.

Remus menunduk memeriksa dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan kemeja berkancing hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, dan celana jins, yang sedikit—tapi tidak terlalu—lebih ketat daripada biasanya.

"Lily, itu hebat, tapi kenapa celana ketat?" tanya James, berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Saat itu Hestia memasuki kamar Lily.

"Oh, wow!" jeritnya, menatap Remus sekilas, lalu mengedip pada Lily. "Bagus sekali."

Remus merona, sementara James dan Sirius, yang masuk kamar setelah Hestia, mengerjap bingung.

"Terima kasih," kata Lily, menyipitkan mata pada Remus, yang nyengir padanya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan soal celananya?" dengus Sirius, duduk di sebelah James sementara kedua gadis itu melanjutkan mendandani Remus. Hestia dan Sirius sudah mengikuti Remus pagi-pagi sekali dan memahami keseluruhan situasinya.

"Bagian belakang tubuh Remus sangat menarik, dan celana ketat akan menonjolkannya," Hestia menegaskan. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu tersedak. "Apa?" tanyanya, berpaling pada Lily, yang menertawakan ekspresi Remus.

"Hest, kurasa cowok-cowok tidak memahami obsesimu soal _bagian belakang_ itu," Lily terkikik.

Anak-anak laki-laki menatapnya.

"Oh, ini saatnya kalian belajar," Hestia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum pada Remus, yang wajahnya semakin memerah di bawah tatapan kedua anak perempuan itu.

"Kalau punyaku, bagaimana?" tanya Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia.

"Aku selalu berpikir punya Remus yang paling bagus," kilahnya.

Remus nyengir melihat wajah kebingungan sahabatnya. Mereka menatap Lily, yang mengangkat bahu menyetujui.

"Oke, cukup soal bagian belakangku," tukas Remus, malu. "Bagaimana rencananya?"

"Oh, sederhana saja," jawab Lily. "Kau cuma berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar dengan penampilan begitu."

"Itu saja?"

"Yakin deh, cewek-cewek akan bicara denganmu," kata Hestia, membuat para cowok mengangkat alis mereka.

"Bisakah kau merias kami?" kata Sirius, berdiri, menunjuk dirinya dan James.

"Tidak, sori. Kalian berdua sudah laku," kata Lily, memberi kedipan pada James yang nyengir.

"Waktunya sarapan!" Hestia mengumumkan, mendorong Remus dari belakang.

"Tidak, tunggu!" tahan Lily. Tangannya menggapai dan merapikan rambut Remus. "Nah, yuk!"

Lily dan Hestia masing-masing berdiri di kanan-kiri Remus dan memimpinnya keluar, diikuti kekasih mereka.

"Kalian yakin soal ini?" tanya Remus gugup, tenggorokannya kering. Dia tidak pernah merasa percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri, apalagi menganggap dirinya menarik. Bagaimana kalau seisi Aula Besar malah menertawakannya?

"Remus, tak akan ada yang menertawakanmu. Kau percaya pada kami?" tanya Hestia. Remus menatap kedua gadis itu beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang tenanglah dan bertingkah biasa saja," kata Hestia.

Mereka tiba di Aula Depan. Remus merasa seolah dia menelan lidahnya sendiri.

"Tarik napas," kata Lily lembut, tersenyum pada Remus. "Nah, sekarang kau masuk bersama James dan Sirius. Hestia dan aku akan menyusul nanti."

James melompat dan berdiri di samping Remus.

"Anak baik," kata Lily sayang.

James tertawa. Sirius menempatkan diri di sisi lain Remus dan mengedip pada Hestia, yang merona merah jambu tetapi membalas nyengir.

"Oke. Sana," kata Hestia, mendorong punggung Sirius dan Remus.

James mencium kening Lily sebelum berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Harus kubilang, tapi, _bagian-belakang_ dia memang paling menarik," kata Hestia, menelengkan kepalanya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Kita sudah membahas ini. Ayo kita lihat!" serunya gembira.

Kedua sahabat itu mengintip ke dalam Aula Besar, dan, membuat mereka puas, cewek-cewek di sana menolehkan kepala ketika Remus melewati mereka, terkikik bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Berhasil!" Hestia tertawa, melemparkan tangannya ke pundak Lily. "Yuk?" ajaknya, mengedik ke arah Aula Besar. Keduanya pun masuk, merasakan mata para perempuan penghuni Hogwarts mengawasi mereka selagi mereka duduk bersama para Marauder.

"Sukses!" jerit Hestia ketika dia duduk.

Remus menatapnya bingung. Dia sudah akan bertanya ketika Alice duduk di seberangnya.

"Hai, Rem—oh!"

Alice tidak melanjutkan sapaannya ketika dia melihat Remus, alisnya terangkat. Hestia dan Lily tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Remus percaya diri.

Alice merona.

"Aku setuju dengan hipotesis kalian," kata Alice, berpaling pada Lily dan Hestia, dan ketiganya tertawa.

"Hipotesis apa?" tanya Sirius bingung.

Lily menggeleng pada Alice.

"Soal Marauder yang paling tampan," Alice mengangkat bahu.

Remus bersemu.

"Aku masih meganggapmu yang paling tampan," Lily memberi tahu James, yang nyengir senang dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Hest!"

"Sori, itu dusta," goda Hestia, mengedip pada Sirius, yang tertawa menggonggong.

"Jadi, apa yang seharusnya terjadi sekarang?" tanya Remus, memandang berkeliling dengan gugup ketika para gadis dari berbagai asrama saling berbisik dan terus mengedip padanya.

"Kita tunggu," kata Hestia, mengangkat bahu, dan mulai makan.

Mereka sudah separo jalan menyantap makanan mereka ketika seorang anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw, Anna Daniels, mendekat.

"Hai, Lily," kata Anna, tersenyum pada Lily.

Lily tersenyum lebar padanya sementara Hestia terkikik tak terkendali di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Anna," kata Lily, menyeringai melihat kedipan Anna pada Remus. "Anna, ini Remus. Remus, ini Anna, anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw."

Remus tersenyum pada Anna. Gadis itu tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima senti, rambut pirangnya diikat ekor kuda.

"Hai," kata Remus ramah.

Anna sedikit merona, tetapi dia tersenyum.

"Hai."

Sirius mendengus. James menyikutnya, dan Sirius mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk sebelum Anna sempat memperhatikan.

"Lily, bisa bicara denganmu?" Anna berpaling pada Lily.

Lily mengangguk dan menyambar tangan Hestia seraya berdiri. Hestia mengikutinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," kata Hestia sopan pada Anna.

"Sampai nanti," kata Lily, tersenyum pada James, yang menyenggol Remus.

"Lily," Anna memulai ketika mereka mencapai Aula Depan, tetapi Hestia menyelanya.

"Apa kau mau bicara soal Remus?"

Lily meninju lengannya.

"Hestia!"

"Apa? Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Hestia, itu kasar."

Hestia memutar matanya, lalu kembali memandang Anna, yang nyengir.

"Benarkah?"

"Eh, ya," kata Anna gugup.

Lily dan Hestia bertukar seringai.

"Oh, dia masih sendirian," kata Hestia, memainkan alisnya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Hest, mungkin kau sebaiknya masuk saja daripada mempermalukan kami berdua," tukasnya, menunjuk Anna lalu dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Anna gugup. "Eh, menurut kalian aku harus mengajaknya?"

Kedua gadis di depannya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ya! Aku akan menyuruhnya kemari," kata Lily.

Anna tersenyum malu-malu. Lily dan Hestia kembali ke Aula Besar sambil terkikik.

"Remus, ada yang menunggumu di Aula Depan," panggil Hestia.

Alis Remus menghilang ke balik rambutnya. Dia berdiri grogi dan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Sudah kubilang, kan," kata Lily, memandang James dan Sirius, yang menatap kepergian Remus dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mungkin kita harus beli celana ketat," kata Sirius pada James, yang terkekeh setuju.

"Kalian tidak butuh celana ketat, mereka toh sudah memperhatikan kalian," kata Hestia, mengigit sepotong roti panggang. Kedua cowok itu mengangkat alis mereka. "Kau tak boleh segila itu!" serunya.

James dan Sirius memandang berkeliling Aula, memperhatikan para gadis mengedip-kedipkan mata pada mereka.

"Aku suka ini," kata Sirius gembira. James nyengir sementara tiga anak perempuan di depannya memutar mata. "Aku masih paling sayang padamu, Hest," Sirius mengedip, membuat Hestia terkikik.

* * *

"Halo?" kata Remus gugup ketika tiba di Aula Depan.

"Hai."

Remus berbalik. Dilihatnya Anna berdiri di dekat lemari sapu besar dan menelan ludah, sebelum menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Cewek itu cantik sekali. Remus mendekatinya dan menyadari dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk dikatakan. Konyol sekali. Untungnya, Anna menyambung sapaannya.

"Jadi, aku bertaya-tanya apa kau mau... eh... mungkin..."

Anna melarikan tangannya ke kepalanya.

"Kau mau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?" tanya Remus.

Mata Anna melebar.

"Aku hampir sampai di situ," dia tertawa.

Remus nyengir. Setidaknya gadis ini punya selera humor.

"Yah, aku bilang duluan."

"Ya... er... aku memecahkan kebekuan."

Remus tertawa.

"Kapan akhir pekan Hogsmeade?" tanyanya.

Anna memutar matanya.

"Kalau kau yang mengajak, bukannya seharusnya kau tahu detailnya?" godanya.

Tangan Remus melayang ke rambutnya dan terkekeh, "Seperti yang kaubilang, kau yang memulai."

Anna terkikik.

"Tepat setelah final Quidditch," katanya. "Jadi, akhir pekan depan."

"Mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkanmu yang mengajak."

Anna tertawa.

"Nah, aku harus belajar. Aku benci Transfigurasi. Sampai nanti?" dia menambahkan tidak yakin.

Remus tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dah," katanya.

Anna tersenyum padanya sebelum menaiki tangga, sementara Remus berjalan memasuki Aula Besar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sirius ketika Remus duduk di antara Lily dan Hestia.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya Remus balik, pipinya bersemburat.

"Oh, kau kelihatan malu-malu."

Lily memutar matanya.

"Aku mau belajar," katanya, berdiri.

"Jangan!" erang James.

"Aku akan selesai dengan cepat, janji," seringai Lily.

James menggelengkan kepala. Lily mendesah dan menarik James keluar dari Aula Besar. Sampai di Aula Depan, Lily berbalik menghadapinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bicara padamu," kata James, menghindari tatapan Lily.

Lily tertawa.

"Yah, aku baru saja mau menawarkan hadiah lain kalau kau membiarkanku belajar, tapi baiklah..."

Mengangkat bahu, Lily hendak pergi, tetapi James menahannya.

"Hadiah lain?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak mau bicara padaku, jadi kurasa itu tidak perlu," sahut Lily, mencoba melepaskan diri dari James, tapi James kembali menahannya.

"Menurutku itu perlu, Lils," katanya, menarik Lily lebih dekat.

"Iya deh, James, kau dapat," goda Lily, tertawa, lalu melepaskan diri dari James dan berjalan santai ke perpustakaan.

"Aku ikut kau," kata James, mengejarnya.

Lily merona ketika dia berlari ke perpustakaan. Di sana, dia mendapati Anna duduk sendirian di meja yang biasanya ditempati Lily. Lily menarik kursinya yang biasa. Anna mendongak dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai," sapa Anna.

"Hai, Anna."

"Belajar?"

"Dasar NEWT tolol," desah Lily, memutar matanya.

"Aku setuju sekali," kata Anna, tertawa. "Aku tidak akan ngobrol denganmu, aku harus belajar."

Lily tertawa.

"Trims. Aku juga harus belajar," timpal Lily, lalu kembali pada bukunya.

* * *

"Lils!"

Lily terlonjak mendengar panggilan itu. Tanpa dia sadari, James sudah di sisinya. Lily menunduk melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Dia sudah di sana seharian.

"Jangan berisik di perpus," bisiknya.

James memutar matanya.

"Hai, Anna," sapanya sopan.

"Hai, James," balas Anna, tersenyum.

"Lily, ayo," ajak James, menggaet tangan Lily, tetapi Lily menggeleng.

"Aku sedang belajar! _Besok_ Transfigurasi!"

James menghela napas. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan buku-buku di depan Lily melayang kembali ke rak masing-masing. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkat Lily, menggendongnya di bahunya.

"James Potter! Turunkan aku!"

"Ssh, ini perpus," kata James, mengedip pada Anna yang tertawa. Dia membawa Lily keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kau ini menyebalkan," maki Lily, memukul-mukul punggung James.

James terkekeh. Dia baru menurunkan Lily ketika mereka sudah memasuki asrama Ketua Murid.

"Kalau ingatanku benar, kau menjanjikan hadiah untukku," James mengingatkan sembari menjatuhkan tas Lily di lantai.

"Aku tarik kembali," gerutu Lily.

"Tidak boleh," kata James, menariknya mendekat.

"James, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

"Aku akan membantu," bisik James, mencium hidung Lily.

Lily mendesah, "Baiklah," dan membiarkan James menciumnya.

* * *

"James!"

"Potter!"

"Prongs!"

"Aku paham deritamu," gumam James, duduk di samping Lily keesokan harinya saat sarapan sebelum ujian Transfigurasi.

"Ini yang akan kaudapat kalau kau tahu-segala-sesuatu," kekeh Lily, mengulang apa yang dikatakan James padanya di pagi hari ujian Ramuan.

"Oh, diamlah, Lils!"

Lily terkikik.

"Aku butuh Moony!" dengking Sirius. Remus duduk di meja Ravenclaw bersama Anna semalam, dan sekarang juga duduk di sana. "Bunga-Lily!" kata Sirius, berpaling padanya.

"Ya, Sirius?"

"Ayo!" kata Sirius, mengulurkan tangan. Lily menatap James penuh tanya, namun yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sudah waktunnya," kata Sirius, membuat anak-anak Gryffindor itu terperanjat.

"Apa, sekarang?" pekik Hestia.

Sirius mengangguk ganjil. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Lily, yang menerimanya dan membiarkan Sirius menariknya keluar.

* * *

"Gampang banget," kata Sirius, duduk di bawah kerindangan pohon _beech_.

"Tidak sesulit itu, memang," Lily menyetujui, duduk di tepi danau dekat pohon yang sama, dan melepas sepatunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Remus bingung.

"Mau merendam kakiku," jawab Lily, mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air.

"Bukan ide buruk," kata Sirius, menirunya.

"Hai!" kata Anna ceria, duduk di samping Lily.

"Hai," sapa Lily sopan. Remus hanya tersenyum pada Anna.

"Anna!"

Mereka menoleh mendengar teman-teman Anna memanggil.

"Sampai nanti, kukira," kata Anna, menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Moony?" Sirius menanyai Remus, yang menghela napas.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Sirius menatap Lily, yang sama terkejutnya.

"Tapi kau kan sudah makan bersama mereka," kata James, duduk di sisi lain Lily, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Yeah, aku tahu, dan dia baik. Tapi mereka sangat... berbeda," kata Remus. "Mereka tidak menyenangkan!" Lily mengikik. "Aku tidak bergurau! Aku duduk bersama mereka, dan mereka membahas tugas sekolah! Tugas sekolah! Dan mereka bicara soal bagaimana mereka tak mungkin melanggar aturan sekolah! Dan berikutnya mereka melakukan hal paling buruk," Remus menambahkan dengan bergumam.

Lily menatapnya penasaran.

"Haruskah aku...?" dia menyarankan, membuat Remus menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan! Kenapa?"

"Yah, ini seperti waktu untuk para Marauder," kata Lily, mengangkat bahu.

Remus memutar matanya.

"Lils, aku membicarakan berbagai hal denganmu lebih banyak daripada dengan Wormtail. Rasanya aku hanya bisa bicara pada kalian bertiga," katanya. Lily menaikkan alis. "Jadi, secara umum, mereka mulai membicarakan manusia serigala."

James mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka mengatakan betapa menjijikkannya manusia serigala, dan tidak pantas mendapat tempat di masyarakat," kata Remus sedih.

Lily merasakan perutnya mendidih.

"Itu konyol!"

Sirius mengangguk setuju.

"Dengar, sobat, tidak masalah apa yang mereka pikirkan," kata Sirius, tetapi Remus mendesah.

"Dia setuju dengan mereka. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu caranya!"

"Mungkin Bunga-Lily bisa membantu?" saran Sirius.

Remus mendongak menatap Lily.

"Aku tak keberatan," kata Lily.

"Lily, kau yang terbaik," kata Remus, tersenyum padanya.

"Lily, waktunya masuk!" teriak Hestia memanggil dari kastil.

Mereka semua terlonjak dan masuk ke kastil untuk mengikuti ujian praktik. Lily kembali mendapat penguji Annoly kali ini.

"Halo, Nak," sapa Penguji Anolly ketika Lily mendekat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Halo lagi," sapa Lily, tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Transfigurasi. Kau siap?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Nah, sebagai permulaan, tolong ubah alismu menjadi kuning."

Lily tertawa tertahan ketika teringat metode belajar James, dan bagaimana warna kuning bertabrakan dengan rambutnya. Dengan itu, dia memulai ujiannya.

Ketika Lily meninggalkan Aula Besar usai praktik, dia merasakan sebuah tangan di bahunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Anna sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Lily," kata Anna.

Lily merasa perutnya anjlok menyadari dirinya harus meminta Anna memutuskan hubungan dengan Remus.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Lily.

Anna mengangkat bahu.

"Cukup mudah, walaupun kukira aku tak sengaja mengubah alisku jadi jingga. Tak bisa kujelaskan," dia terkekeh.

Lily tersenyum.

"Anna, tentang Remus..." Lily berusaha mencari kata yang tepat, tetapi Anna mendahuluinya.

"Tidak berhasil, kan?" katanya. Lily mengangkat alis. "Dia terlihat berbeda setelah sarapan. Sayang sekali." Dia berdeham. "Sampai ketemu lagi," katanya, lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Yah, itu kelihatannya sangat janggal," kata Sirius ketika Lily duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak seburuk itu, sebetulnya," kata Lily.

Sirius tertawa.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanyanya, meletakkan tangan di bahu Lily.

"Tidak buruk, besok Mantra."

"Seberapa lama waktu yang kaubutuhkan untuk belajar?"

"Tidak ada, sebetulnya," jawab Lily. "Aku sudah melakukannya sepannjang akhir pekan." Sirius terkekeh. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sirius?"

"Tidak. Aku sedih. Aku tak percaya aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa minggu lagi," desah Sirius.

"Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkannya."

"Kita akan tetap berteman, kan?"

Lily menatap Sirius yang tampak lebih rapuh daripada yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ya, Sirius, kita akan tetap berteman."

"Janji?" kata Sirius, meletakkan dahinya di dahi Lily.

Lily tertawa.

"Ya, aku janji."

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N:** Sampai di sini, thanks a lot buat semua yang sudah pernah _review_ (potter15, harryyat, mitsalia, WithSasu, HyperBlack Hole, dracomalfoy836, pingkylav36, AnggunAnastasia, DmHgLovers, cissy, Liuruna, sunset shine, nnsoynnlooin, Dian, safirar46, dan beberapa yang pakai Guest, serta yang mungkin masih pending). Walaupun kadang belum bisa saya balas, _review_ kalian adalah penyemangat untuk selalu menerjemahkan.

Selalu ditunggu saran dan kritiknya, baik untuk diksi terjemahan, maupun koreksi kalau ada typo. :)


	25. Chapter 23: Nama Tengah

**BAB 23 NAMA TENGAH**

 **.**

"Bunga-Lily!"

"Sirius!"

Lily menjerit selagi dia menjatuhkan diri di samping Sirius di dekat danau.

"Sudah selesai!" teriak Sirius gembira, memeluk Lily seraya melompat-lompat.

"Aku tahu! Aku tak percaya! Bagaimana ujian tadi?" sahut Lily, tersenyum.

"Siapa peduli, toh aku tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa," tukas Sirius. Lily memutar matanya, yang dibalas seringai genit dari Sirius. "Ujiannya berlangsung baik, terima kasih sudah bertanya. Kau?"

"Kurasa aku mengacaukan terjemahannya," keluh Lily, mengernyit.

"Aku bertanya hanya karena formalitas, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu," kata Sirius menggoda.

"Oh, baiklah, mungkin aku pergi saja," kata Lily, hendak berdiri, tetapi Sirius menyambar jubahnya dan menariknya duduk lagi. Lily terjatuh sambil menjerit.

"Gampang sekali memaksamu," tawa Sirius.

Lily meleletkan lidahnya.

"Sekarang yang perlu kita cemaskan tinggal final Quidditch," kata Sirius bersemangat.

"Kapan pertandingannya?"

"Sabtu!" Sirius memekik. "Ini sudah Kamis! Kita harus menang! Prongs bilang dia akan menjadwalkan latihan besok sehari penuh."

Lily tidak mendengarkan selagi Sirius meneruskan mengoceh tentang Quidditch, strategi, dan piala, dan membiarkan pikirannya sendiri berkelana.

Mereka akan meninggalkan Hogwarts seminggu lagi. Akhir pekan nanti adalah akhir pekan terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Mereka merayakan kelulusan Rabu, dan Hogwarts Express membawa mereka pulang Jumat pagi. Dan begitulah. Dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Sirius setelah ujian praktik Transfigurasi. Apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan? Hestia dan Lily berencana menyewa sebuah flat, sementara Alice akan menikah dan tinggal bersama Frank, dan Gwenog sudah pindah bersama para Harpies. Keempat Marauder memang berencana menyewa satu flat untuk bersama-sama, tapi itu tidak akan sama. Dia dan James secara praktis sudah tinggal bersama, dan mereka akan tinggal bersama hampir sepanjang musim panas, lalu mereka akan mulai bekerja dan hidup sendiri-sendiri. Bisakah hubungan mereka bertahan? Lily tidak bisa membayangkan bahkan untuk menerima orang lain selain James. Apakah dirinya dan anggota Marauder lainnya akan bisa berdamai dengan jarak tersebut?

Dan Alice? Apakah hubungan mereka akan renggang karena Alice bersama Gwenog? Lily yakin persahabatannya dengan Hestia akan bertahan karena mereka akan tinggal bersama. Tapi bagaimana dengan James? Itu hal yang paling membebani pikirannya. Bisakah mereka berdamai dengan jarak? Tidakkah akan berbeda? Apakah itu baik atau buruk bagi mereka?

"Bunga-Lily?"

"Sori, Sirius," kata Lily, tersentak dari lamunannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau menanyaiku?"

"Yeah," kata Sirius putus asa, memutar mata.

"Oh, apa?" tanya Lily, merasa malu.

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Kau ini khusyuk banget, kau memikirkan apa saja sih?"

"Banyak," Lily tercekat, tetapi ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sirius, dia mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Sebagian besar tentang pasca-Hogwarts."

"Apa saja?"

"Kebanyakan... yah... James," aku Lily pelan.

Sirius menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Yah... maksudku, semua ini akan terasa berbeda," kata Lily lemah.

Sirius terkekeh. Dia belum pernah melihat Lily secanggung ini sebelumnya. Ternyata ini justru menghiburnya.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, Bunga-Lily," godanya, membuat Lily menghadiahinya tinju di lengan. "Semua akan terasa berbeda, tapi aku berani bersumpah demi hidupku, tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, hubungan kalian tetap utuh. Dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu selama enam tahun, dan aku percaya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

Lily tersenyum tulus seraya berucap, "Terima kasih, Sirius."

Sirius hanya melambaikan tangan tak sabar.

"Boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama tentang Hestia?"

"Sebetulnya itu tadi bukan pertanyaan," bantah Lily, ditingkahi dengusan Sirius. "Tapi kukira tidak akan ada yang berubah pada kalian berdua. Aku selalu ada selama Hestia dekat dengan banyak cowok," kata Lily, mengabaikan mata Sirius yang menyipit. "Oh, jangan konyol, kau toh juga dekat dengan banyak cewek."

Sirius terkekeh.

"Jelas berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Yah, dia kan cewek, aku cowok. Perbedaannya jauh, tentunya."

"Kau ini cuma menjelaskan yang sudah jelas. Itu bukan jawaban," kata Lily jengkel. Sirius tertawa. "Yang jelas, aku juga yakin jarak tidak akan memengaruhi kalian."

Sirius mengangguk sungguh-sungguh.

"Obrolan menarik, Evans," katanya, berdeham sedikit. Lily tertawa.

"Oh, panjang umur," pekik Sirius tiba-tiba, mengacungkan dagu ke arah kastil. James sedang menuruni undakan, diikuti Hestia, Alice, Remus, dan Peter.

"Yang mana?" gumam Lily.

Sirius tertawa. James tersenyum lebar pada Lily, yang dadanya berdebar. Lily melompat dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan. "Ujian selesai!" pekiknya riang.

James tertawa kecil dan balas memeluknya erat.

"Bagus sekali, Lils," katanya menggoda, mundur sedikit untuk mengamati Lily. Lily meleletkan lidah padanya. "Bagaimana tadi?"

"Rupanya dia salah menerjemahkan beberapa," Sirius yang menjawab, memutar matanya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hestia dan menariknya duduk.

"Oh tidak, itu sungguh keajaiban," sindir Hestia.

"Aku yakin kau mengerjakannya dengan baik," kata Alice sambil lalu, memandang berkeliling.

"Frank masih di dalam," Remus memberi tahu. Alice nyengir malu-malu. "Dan, Lily, aku yakin kau mengerjakannya dengan baik, seperti biasanya," tambah Remus pada Lily.

"Remus, kau memang favoritku," kata Lily, tersenyum padanya.

Remus tertawa selagi James tersedak.

"Maaf?"

"Kau dimaafkan," Lily nyengir.

James memutar matanya, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan minggu depan?" tanya Sirius, memandang berkeliling pada teman-temannya.

"Yah, kukira tidak ada yang akan terjadi besok," jawab Lily, lalu dilihatnya James mengerutkan dahi padanya. "Dasar kapten Quidditch. Finalnya kan Sabtu," dengusnya. James memucat. "Jangan khawatir, kau kan sudah menjadwalkan latihan sepanjang hari besok," tambah Lily dengan nada menenangkan.

James mengangguk, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak bisa memahami dirimu dan obsesimu soal Quidditch," gerutu Alice, membaringkan diri dengan kepala di pangkuan Frank, yang baru saja bergabung.

Lily terkikik melihat ekspresi kaget James dan Sirius. Hestia juga terkikik. Remus nyengir lebar, menatap Alice dan menggelengkan kepala seolah ingin mengatakan, "Semoga beruntung!"

"Sudahlah," kata Hestia lembut, mencium pipi Sirius. Sirius mendelik pada Alice sekilas sebelum memberikan senyumnya pada Hestia.

"Ayo," ajak James, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Lily.

Lily mengernyit padanya. James nyengir. Menghela napas keras, Lily menyambut tangan James, yang menariknya begitu keras sehingga dia terhuyung dan menabrak James. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter mencibir. Dengan wajah memerah, Lily mundur selangkah menjauhi James.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia," jawab James, meletakkan tangan di bahu Lily dan membawanya ke kastil.

"Sampai nanti!" teriak yang lain.

Lily terkikik dan melambai asal saja ke belakang. Dia mendadan menyadari tatapan James kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata James manis, tersenyum padanya.

Lily menggelengkan kepala dan menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan intens James. Tiba di asrama Ketua Murid, James membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Sir," kata Lily, memanjat pintu.

James mencibir.

"Sir?"

"Yah, kau kan baru saja bertindak _gentleman_. Cocok, kan?"

Tertawa, James menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Lily.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa itu _gentleman_ ," kata James dengan suara rendah.

Seolah ada burung yang mengepakkan sayap di perut Lily.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sebetulnya menunggu kekasihku, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Lily, memandang berkeliling. James menggeram main-main, dan meletakkan jarinya di ikat pinggang Lily, lalu menariknya lebih dekat.

"Oh, ini dia," bisik Lily, dan mencium James.

* * *

"Hestia Jones, aku bosan!" Sirius mengumumkan. Yang lain sudah kembali ke kastil, tetapi mereka berdua bertahan duduk di bawah pohon.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sirius Black?"

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

"Karena engkau adalah pacar saya, engkau punya kekuasaan untuk menghibur saya."

"Hanya karena saya berhak, bukan berarti saya akan menggunakannya," kata Hestia, geli dengan ucapan formal mereka.

"Apakah saya mengatakan hak? Yang saya maksudkan adalah kewajiban."

"Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak bersamamu?" keluh Hestia.

Sirius nyegir dan mengecup pipi Hestia, lalu rahangnya, dan berakhir di lehernya.

"Apakah ini suap?" tanya Hestia dengan suara bergetar.

"Mungkin," kata Sirius pelan, mengulur nadanya. "Berhasilkah?"

"Mungkin," Hestia menirukannya.

"Itu rencanaku," Sirius tertawa sampai bahunya berguncang, lalu mendadak sekali dia duduk. "Apa kau punya nama tengah?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hestia kebingungan, sedikit—oh, sangat—kecewa dengan gerakan mendadak Sirius dari aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Karena aku terus saja memanggilmu Hestia Jones, dan akan lebih enak kalau ada nama tengahnya di sana."

"Lebih enak?" kikik Hestia. Sirius memberinya senyum lebar. "Yah, karena alasan yang kausampaikan, aku tidak mau bilang."

Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Aku pasti tahu."

"Aku yakin itu," kata Hestia sarkastis.

Sirius menyilangkan lengannya.

"Pegang kata-kataku, Jones!"

"Oh, aku takut," kata Hestia, berlagak ketakutan.

Sirius harus menahan keinginan untuk tertawa, bibirnya berkeriut.

"Sudah seharusnya," katanya, berdiri. Hestia ikut berdiri.

"Maumu, Black!"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu nama tengahku?"

"Kau kan tidak punya nama tengah!"

Sirius mengentakkan kaki.

"Tidak adil! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu banyak hal," Hestia nyengir menggoda, merangkul pinggang Sirius.

"Hal-hal seperti apa?" tanya Sirius dengan nada rendah, meletakkan tangan di rambut Hestia.

"Sirius!" jerit Hestia, mundur selangkah darinya.

"Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang," kutip Sirius.

Hestia mendengus.

"Terus, apa hubungannya?"

"Oh, aku mencintaimu, dan ini perang karena aku ingin tahu nama tengahmu."

Hestia terkikik.

"Tidak akan terjadi," katanya, menjawil dagu Sirius dan berjalan ke kastil.

"Aku akan mencari tahu, Jones! Catat kata-kataku!" teriakan Sirius mengikutinya.

"Dasar cowok tolol melodramatis," gerutunya, tersenyum sendiri.

* * *

"EVANS!" teriak Sirius, menghambur masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid dan mendapati kedua Ketua Murid sedang... unjuk perasaan. "OH TIDAK!" jeritnya, menutup matanya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Padfoot, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya James dengan suara lemah. Sementara itu, Lily terlonnjak dari tempatnya semula memadu kasih dengan James, dan merapikan rambutnya. Setidaknya kali ini James membiarkan Lily tetap berpakaian lengkap, meskipun dia sendiri melepas kaosnya.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Lily," jawab Sirius ke arah mana saja, matanya masih tertutup rapat untuk menghapus gambaran yang baru saja membakar pikirannya. "Kasihan amigdala-ku," keluhnya, menggosok kepalanya.

"Itu kata yang terlalu berat buatmu, Sirius, apa kau tidak pernah membaca?" cemooh Lily.

Sirius menjulurkan lidahnya, matanya masih tertutup.

"Boleh kutanya kenapa kalian melakukan itu?" dia bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh, kenapa tidak?" tanya James.

Sirius mengerang.

"Stop! Otakku sakit nih!"

James terkekeh sembari memakai kaosnya.

"Kita sudah membahas ini, Pads, kau harusnya tidak memikirkan itu," desah James.

Sirius mendengus.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata?" tanya Lily.

"Karena aku ingin membersihkan pikiranku!"

"Yah, kalau aku boleh membela diri, kau dan Hestia juga melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan waktu sarapan. Sarapan, yang benar saja!"

Sirius tertawa menggonggong.

"Aku bisa membuka mata sekarang?" tanyanya, mengintip melalui bulu matanya.

"Ya."

"Apa Prongs pakai baju?"

"Ya."

"Taruhan dia ingin aku melepasnya," kata James dingin.

Sirius mendengus, tetapi mengabaikan komentar itu.

"Bukannya kalian berciuman?"

"Er... ya?" kata James ragu-ragu, tak yakin bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Oke, bagus!" Sirius menghela napas, membuka matanya untuk melihat kedua temannya itu merona dan tampak malu. "Lain kali beri peringatan dulu," celanya.

"Ini kan asrama kami!" protes James putus asa.

"Ya, tapi lain kali beri tanda di pintu atau apalah!"

"Yeah, kami akan memasang peringatan, 'Jangan masuk, kami sedang berciuman, terima kasih,' di pintu," tukas James sarkastis. Lily terkikik sementara Sirius meledak tertawa. "Kau mau apa sih, Pads?" tanya James lagi, sedikit terganggu dengan Sirius yang menyela aktivitasnya bersama Lily.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Lily."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Lily?" tanya Lily, terpana.

"Yah, aku bisa memanggilmu Bunga-Lily, tapi 'bunga' memberi kesan suci, dan setelah apa yang kusaksikan, aku tak bisa menyebutmu bunga sampai kau kembali bersih dalam pikiranku."

"Sebegitunya hanya demi sebuah panggilan?"

"Itu penting, oke?" Sirius membela diri.

Lily terkikik. James menyeringai seraya menjatuhkan diri ke kursi berlengan.

"Apa sih yang ingin kaubicarakan dengan?" tanyanya pada Sirius, yang masih merona akibat pemandangan yang sempat disaksikannya. Setidaknya dia cukup punya sopan santun untuk merasa rikuh.

"Siapa nama tengah Hestia?"

"Itu yang ingin kautanyakan?" tanya Lily tak percaya, duduk di lantai. "Kenapa tidak tanya saja padanya?"

"Dia tidak mau bilang!" erang Sirius, mengentakkan kaki. James terkikik.

"Yah, kalau dia tidak mau memberi tahumu, maka aku, sebagai sahabatnya, juga tidak bisa memberi tahumu."

"Bunga-Lily!"

"Sudah bersih lagi, nih?"

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan kalian berciuman, saat ini!"

"Kuharap kau tak pernah memikirkannya."

Lily menyeringai melihat wajah Sirius yang berubah merah jambu.

"Kembali ke topik!" kata Sirius, melipat lengannya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Sirius, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu!"

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Sirius.

Lily nyengir.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Sirius."

"Yang benar?" tanggap Sirius bahagia, berlutut di hadapannya, "Gadis manisku, benarkah itu?"

Lily terkikik dan berdiri.

"Ya, tentu saja, oke?" katanya, menepuk kepala Sirius.

"Lihat kan, Prongs, kau bukan satu-satunya," pekik Sirius, menjulurkan lidah pada James yang nyengir.

"Aku ikut bahagia, Pads."

Sirius tertawa.

"Aku harus mencari tahu dari sumber yang _lebih baik_ ," katanya, mendelik pada Lily. "Bagus. Sampai nanti," katanya dramatis, memutar tumitnya dan mengentakkan kaki keluar dari asrama. "Biar aku yang memasang peringatan," dia menambahkan, berputar di tempat untuk mengedip pada Lily, sebelum melangkahi pintu.

"Dia tidak benar-benar memasang peringatan itu, kan?" Lily menanyai James begitu pintu menutup di belakang Sirius. James hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat bahu. Lily bergegas ke pintu, membukanya, dan melihat sebuah papan peringatan kecil.

 _Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan sedang berciuman panas. Kusarankan kalian jangan masuk dulu. Dengan hormat,_ _Padfoot._

Tertawa, Lily mencopot papan itu, dan kembali ke dalam. James meneliti papan yang ditunjukkan Lily padanya dan menyeringai.

"Sobat baikku," katanya, menggelengkan kepala.

Lily tersenyum. Hanya Sirius dan James yang bisa sehangat itu seperti saudara.

"Dia benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Lily.

James nyengir, meletakkan papan itu, lalu menarik sehelai panjang rambut Lily dari belakang telinganya.

"Jadi, siapa nama tengah Hestia?"

* * *

"Moony kawanku, aku membutuhkanmu," kata Sirius, duduk di samping Remus, yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak suka kau begitu, kau salah orang," Remus menyeringai.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mau kencan denganku, Moons," dengus Sirius sarkastis. Remus tertawa. "Lagipula, aku sangat menarik, semua orang akan berubah pikiran begitu melihatku."

Remus menyerah.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Sirius?"

"Apa kau sedih, Moony? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu? Maafkan aku, Sobat. Sekalipun aku penyuka sesama jenis, kau tahu aku akan lebih memilih Prongs jadi kekasihku. Aku bisa menciummu kalau kau mau."

Remus bergidik.

"Kau aneh," komentarnya. "Kukira kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Remus, berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Wah, terima kasih, Moony. Kau juga aneh. Dan aku memang butuh bantuan!"

"Eh, trims? Bantuan macam apas?"

"Sama-sama, Bung. Aku ingin tahu nama tengah Hestia!"

Remus mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa tidak tanya dia?"

"Kenapa semua orang menjawab begitu? Aku tidak bodoh, tahu!" erang Sirius, mengayunkan tangannya dalam gerakan memutar sampai menabrak dinding. "Sialan! Sakit, tahu!" gerutunya.

Remus meledak tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah, Moony."

"Oke, aku tidak akan berkomentar soal ketololanmu. Yah, kenapa dia tidak mau bilang?"

"Entahlah, semacam tantangan, kukira."

Remus mendengus.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Sirius, bangkit dan menuju pintu, namun terpeleset dan jatuh berdebum. Tawa Remus menggema memenuhi kamar. "Sialan Wormtail, meletakkan kaos kaki di lantai!" maki Sirius, malu sekali, dan keluar kamar dengan berisik.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Peter, yang masuk kamar setelah Sirius keluar.

"Tidak ada, Pete," kekeh Remus, kembali pada aktivitasnya semula.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Moony?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Remus menghela napas.

Peter mengangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan kamar.

"Teman yang baik," gumam Remus sarkastis, lalu kembali menghadapi buku harian Occlumency-nya.

.

 _ **Buku Harian**_ _ **Occlumency**_ _ **Remus**_

 _Aku kecewa. Aku menjajaki sebuah hubungan, dan gagal. Apa ada yang salah padaku? Apakah manusia serigala memang tidak seharusnya bahagia?_

 _Dia keren_ _!_ _Sangat keren_ _!_ _Tapi dia memandang manusia serigala seperti hampir semua orang memandang kami. Begitukah kehidupanku nanti setelah lulus dari_ _Hogwarts?_ _Aku takut meninggalkan sekolah ini, sejujurnya. Tak seorang pun akan mau mempekerjakanku. Percayalah, aku sudah mengirim beberapa lamaran. Semuanya menerima, tapi berikutnya mereka melihat riwayatku dan meralat keputusan itu setelah tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, coba? Maksudku, di sini kehidupanku terjamin._

 _Kukira aku akan berakhir di dunia Muggle. Tak mungkin seburuk itu, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa? Bagaimana kalau aku mati sendirian? Tidak. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa membersamaiku sampai akhir._

 _Y_ _eah, hidup ini akan indah. Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan,_ _punya keluarga, dan sahabat laki-laki maupun perempuan, di sekelilingku selama sisa hidupku. Ini janjiku. Hidup ini indah._

* * *

"HESTIA JONES, BERI TAHU AKU NAMA TENGAHMU!" lenguh Sirius di Aula Besar waktu makan malam, membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Hestia tertawa, diikuti Lily, James, dan Remus.

"Sirius, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau memberi tahumu. Menyerah saja deh," cemooh Hestia, menjawil Lily.

"Sirius Black tak pernah menyerah," Remus yang menimpali untuk Sirius, yang sedang mendelik pada Hestia.

" _I love you_ , Moony," kata Sirius.

Remus merona.

"Kenapa kau merona?" tanya Peter.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku!" kata Sirius, menunjuk Remus, yang menyembunyikan wajah dalam tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia," Lily mencela, melempar sebatang wortel pada Sirius.

"Terima kasih, Lily," kata Remus, tersenyum pada Lily, yang mengernyit melihat ada sesuatu yang salah pada senyum itu. Lily menelengkan kepalanya. Remus tersenyum, berkata, "Aku kecewa, itu saja."

"Itu saja?" dengus James, berpaling pada Remus, yang mendesah.

"Kenapa kau kecewa?" tanya Hestia.

Remus menunduk memandang pangkuannya.

"Soal Anna, ya? Tak perlu kaucemaskan, sobat," kata James, menepuk pelan pundak Remus.

"Lebih tepatnya, tentang apa yang disiratkan dari persoalan tentang Anna."

"Aku tak paham!" seru Sirius. Yang lain mendengus.

"Wah, mengejutkan," komentar James.

"Terus saja, Potter."

"Oh, dewasalah," tukas Lily, mencoba menahan senyum tapi gagal.

"Terima kasih, Lily," kata Remus, terkekeh. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "Itu menyiratkan bahwa masalah manusia serigala ini akan menghantuiku selamanya. Maksudku, aku tidak peduli soal pekerjaan, jujur saja. Aku bisa bekerja di dunia Muggle."

Mereka semua memandangnya penuh simpati. James bisa melihat perasaan terluka di wajah Remus, dan merasa sedih karenanya. Di antara semua orang, Remus berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Aku lebih terganggu dengan masalah hubungan, kalian tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku tak pernah menemukan _seseorang_ karena ini?"

Remus menatap teman-temannya dengan kalut.

"Remus, itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Lily yakin. "Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

"Siapa?" tanya Remus sedih. "Lily, siapa yang akan pernah menginginkan hidup bersama seekor manusia serigala?"

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa sebuah suara. Ternyata Tonks, dia sudah berdiri di sana. "Hai Remus," tambahnya pelan, tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Remus membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku mau tanya tentang latihan besok...?" kata Tonks, membuatnya seperti pertanyaan, menatap James.

"Baik, nah, kita mulai latihan jam sembilan dan akan berlangsung sepanjang hari," James memberi tahu. Tonks mengangguk. "Jadi jangan buat rencana lain," tambah James dengan cengiran di wajah.

Tonks tertawa. Tak ada yang memperhatikan Remus tersenyum tipis melihat Tonks tertawa.

"Ya, Sir," kata Tonks, memberi hormat.

Remus tertawa.

"Sampai jumpa besok," Tonks melambai pada James dan Sirius. "Dah, Lily!"

"Sampai ketemu, Nymphadora."

"Tonks!" ralat Tonks.

Lily menepukkan tangan ke mulutnya, nyengir.

"Sori. Sampai ketemu, Tonks."

Hestia, James, dan Sirius tersenyum pada Tonks.

"Sampai nanti, Remus," Tonks melambai pada Remus seraya menjauh.

"Aku suka dia!" komentar Hestia senang.

Sudut-sudut bibir Remus berkedut.

"Kau tahu apa yang kusuka?" Sirius nimbrung, menatap kekasihnya. "AKU SUKA KALAU TAHU NAMA TENGAHMU!"

Hestia mendesah dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik bahu Lily. James tertawa.

"Mr Black, bisakah kau berhenti _berteriak_?" seru McGonagall, bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa dia selalu muncul sepanjang tahun ini?" gumam Lily.

Sirius mengedip padanya seraya berkata, "Jauh di lubuh hatinya dia menginginkanku."

Lily terkikik.

"Mr Black, jelaskan!"

"Oh, Minerva sayang, kukira Anda sudah sangat mengenalku sekarang!" kata Sirius, berlagak terkejut.

Bibir Profesor McGonagall terlihat seperti garis tipis.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Apakah Anda menikmati suaraku yang seksi?" goda Sirius, mengedip padanya.

"Mr Potter, jelaskan!" McGonagall beralih pada James, yang tersedak jus labunya.

"Dia sedang mencari tahu nama tengah Hestia," Remus yang menjawab, menepuk punggung James.

"Minerva sayang, tahukah Anda?" tanya Sirius.

McGonagall berpaling pada Lily, yang menggeleng penuh ketakutan.

"Bunga-Lily!" tukas Sirius.

"Aku tak bisa membocorkan informasi itu," kata McGonagall, lalu berbalik.

Sirius berdiri.

"Padfoot," James memperingatkan, tetapi Sirius hanya mengedip, lalu melompat dan mendarat di depan McGonagall. Anak-anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor itu menonton dengan mata tawa mengaliri pipi mereka.

"Minerva sayang!" panggil Sirius keras, menarik perhatian semua orang di Aula. Di meja guru, Dumbledore mengawasi adegan di depannya dengan mata berkilauan. Sirius berlutut, mengembangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Minerva! Setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tahu engkau mencintaiku, cinta kita memang terlarang. Tapi jangan khawatir, Sayang, aku akan lulus seminggu lagi! Kita bisa bersama setelah itu."

Seisi Aula tertawa dan terkikik mendengar ini. Sirius berdiri sehingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Profesor McGonagall. Sirius beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari McGonagall, yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Hestia. Sirius menarih tangan McGonagall dan mengecupnya, menatap mata McGonagall dalam-dalam. Wakil kepala sekolah itu merona merah padam, menarik tangannya dari Sirius, lalu berjalan megitarinya.

"MINERVA SAYANG, JANGAN BEGITU DONG!" lenguh Sirius, berlutut sekali lagi dan menyambar lengan McGonagall.

"Namanya Margaret!" seru McGonagall, menarik tangannya lagi, tampak luar biasa malu. "Hestia Margaret Jones!"

Mata Sirius berkilauan. Di samping Lily, Hestia mengerang.

" _I LOVE YOU_ , MINNIE!" kata Sirius gembira, mengangkat McGonagall dan memutar-mutarnya di udara.

"Mr Black! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Sirius tampak keberatan.

"Seminggu lagi, Sayang," pintanya, menyapu pipi McGonagall dengan jemarinya, lalu berpaling pada teman-temannya.

Aula Besar meledak dengan tepuk tangan, sorak sorai, dan suitan. Sirius membungkuk sementara McGonagall yang amat gugup kembali ke meja guru, di sisi Dumbledore yang berdiri memberi tepukan pada Sirius. Sirius duduk di antara James dan Remus, yang tertawa melolong-lolong, lalu mengedip pada Hestia, yang memutar mata di sela tawanya.

"Jadi, Margaret?" tanya Sirius.

Tawa Hestia berubah menjadi erangan. Dia menyembunyikan wajah dalam tangannya.

"Aku benci padanya," dia menggerutu pada Lily, yang mengangguk penuh simpati.

"Sudah kubilang aku pasti tahu," kata Sirius senang. Hestia menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Nah, sebagai penghormatan..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu menepukkan tangannya. Para Marauder menyeringai.

"Apa?" tanya Hestia takut-takut.

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES!"

"Oh, yang benar saja!"


	26. Chapter 24: Quidditch

**BAB 24 QUIDDITCH**

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N:** Hai, semua! Ada yang kangen dengan _fic_ ini? Maaf baru sempat terjemahkan lagi, dari kemarin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah. Apalagi belakangan _fic-fic_ favorit saya masih belum _update_ sampai sekarang, jadi belakangan agak malas berkunjung ke sini. Sekarang setelah tugas besar saya selesai, semoga bisa kembali rutin menerjemahkan.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

* * *

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES!"

"Lily, aku kepingin bunuh diri," erang Hestia. Dia dan Lily sudah di kamar Lily seharian sementara kedua kekasih mereka latihan Quidditch. Remus dan Peter menonton jalannya latihan. Alice dan Frank lagi-lagi membicarakan pernikahan. Lily dan Hestia sempat menonton selama kurang lebih satu jam, lalu karena bosan, keduanya memutuskan ke kamar Lily dan mengobrol.

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES!"

"Lily!" erang Hestia, merosot—kepala duluan—ke bantalnya. Sejak Sirius mengetahuinya semalam, dia tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama belakang Hestia.

"Dia bakal menerobos masuk?" saran Lily.

Hestia mendelik pada Lily, yang berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Kau boleh tertawa," tantang Hestia.

Lily nyengir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih atas izinnya."

"Sama-sama."

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES!"

"ASTAGA, APA?" Hestia berteriak balik, membuat Lily terlonjak. "Sori, Lils," tambah Hestia. Lily tertawa.

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES! HESTIA MARGARET JONES! MARGARET! MARGARET!"

"Kau tahu, kalau kau mengulang-ulang kata yang sama, kata itu mulai terdengar aneh," kata Lily, mendengarkan Sirius meneriakkan, "Margaret."

"Margaret."

"Margaret."

"Margaret."

"Margaret."

"Kau benar, kedengarannya aneh," Hestia terkikik. "Aku penasaran, apa Sirius juga berpikir begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, menurutku kau harus melakukannya," katanya, kembali ke topik obrolan mereka.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Sebenarnya... ya," aku Lily. Hestia mengedip padanya. "Hest!" tegur Lily, mencubit Hestia. Tertawa, keduanya bersama-sama menuruni tangga.

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES! HESTIA MARGAR—oh, ini dia," seru Sirius gembira.

Keempat Marauder sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi, tiga di antaranya menertawai Sirius yang terus-menerus berteriak memanggil Hestia. Peter menyumpalkan jari ke telinganya. James menertawakan Sirius sekaligus Peter. Remus, sementara itu, sambil membaca buku.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tuntut Hestia, duduk di sebelah Remus.

"Latihan bertahun-tahun," kekeh Remus.

"Entah apakah aku punya dedikasi semacam itu," komentar Hestia serius, dan mengedipkan mata pada kekasihnya, yang tampak keheranan.

"Hai," sapa Lily, duduk di samping James, yang selama ini terus mengawasinya.

"Hei," balas James pelan, tersenyum.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Lily, mengedik ke jubah Quidditch yang masih dipakai James.

"Bagus," jawab James dengan berbisik. "Kurasa kami sudah siap untuk besok."

Lily menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali, James!"

"Kalian tadi ngapain saja?"

"Yah, kami —"

"Kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik?" seru Sirius, menyeruak di antara Lily dan James.

"Astaga, Sirius," tukas Lily, menggosok telinganya.

"Ah, Bunga-Lily, sensitif banget," tukas Sirius, menepuk kepala Lily.

Lily mendelik padanya, lalu berpaling pada James, yang sedang nyengir pada sahabatnya.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, kita tidak akan memelihara anjing," kata Lily tegas.

Mereka semua meledak tertawa.

"Kita akan mencari orang yang mau mengadopsinya," kata James serius.

Lily tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu aku mencintaimu," katanya riang. James tertawa.

"Bunga-Lily, aku tersinggung, nih!" kata Sirius, mencengkeram dadanya dan berlutut di depan Lily.

"Berhentilah berbuat begitu!" kata Hestia frustrasi, menarik Sirius ke dekatnya.

"Aku membuatmu cemburu, Sayang?"

"Tidak," tukas Hestia.

Sirius menyeringai, meletakkan satu tangannya di rambut Hestia dan mendekat selangkah.

"Tak ada alasan untuk cemburu, Sayang," katanya pelan, lalu menunduk dan menciumnya.

"Hueekk," cibir Remus, pindah ke sebelah James sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. James hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku sependapat," sahut Peter, tampak mual.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang," engah Sirius.

Wajah Hestia berubah merah jambu. James, Peter, dan Remus mencibir bersamaan. Sirius balas mendelik pada kawan-kawannya. Lily terkikik, membuat Sirius mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau juga boleh bergabung dengan kami, Bunga-Lily," katanya mengedip. James menggeram dari sebelah Lily. "Oh, takut!" sindir Sirius. "Oke, sampai jumpa!" Sirius menyambar tangan Hestia dan berlari meninggalkan asrama Ketua Murid.

"Aku akan kembali, Lily!" teriak Hestia dari balik bahunya. "Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Peter penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," teriak Lily.

James mengangkat alisnya.

"Nah, kita juga harus pergi," kata Remus, memberi isyarat pada Peter.

"Apa, kenapa?" tuntut Peter, bingung.

Remus memutar matanya, membuat geli Lily dan James, dan menyambar jubah Peter dan menariknya keluar. Lily dan James masih bisa mendengar seruan Peter, "Moony, aku tidak mengerti!" dan tertawa. Begitu pintu tertutup, James menunduk menatap Lily.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" cicit Lily.

Lagi-lagi James megangkat alisnya.

"Kedengarannya tidak 'bukan apa-apa'," seringai James.

Lily merona. Dia memutuskan berdiri.

"Mandi sana, Potter! Kau bau sekali."

James mencebik.

"Aku tidak bau!"

"Kau bau, James," kikik Lily.

"Oke, mungkin aku bau. Berhentilah mengubah topik!"

"Aku tidak mengubah topik," kuak Lily, wajahnya yang merona seolah hendak membocorkan rahasianya.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata James, berdiri mendadak sehingga dia hanya beberapa senti jauhnya dari Lily. "Nah, apa yang tidak ingin kauberitahukan padaku?" godanya, mendekat selangkah lagi.

"Mandilah, Potter," gumam Lily, sambil menunduk, dia berusaha menjauh dari James. James terkekeh dan menyambar siku Lily, memutar tubuhnya, dan mengecupnya..

" _I love you_ , Lils."

"Aku tahu," kata Lily, tersenyum lebar, dan menghilang ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

James menggelengkan kepala, juga tersenyum, dan menuju kamar mandi seraya melepas jubahnya.

* * *

"Sirius," gumam Hestia, mencondongkan tubuh menjauhi Sirius. Sirius mengabaikannya. "Sirius..."

"Mmm..."

"Sirius, berhentilah," kata Hestia, mendorong Sirius sedikit. Sirius menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan tangan di pinggang Hestia. Hestia terkikik. "Sirius!"

"Apa, Margaret?" seringai Sirius.

"Astaga, Sirius Black, bisa-bisanya kau memanggilku begitu," gerutu Hestia, menyipitkan mata padanya. Sirius mengedip.

"Kau mau apa, Margaret?"

"Aku benci kau," gumam Hestia, mendorongnya, lantas meninggalkan Kamar Kebutuhan.

Sirius terkekeh dan merebahkan diri di sebuah kursi berlengan, menarik _Daily Prophet_ dari bawahnya. Terdengar suara di luar, dan dia mendekati pintu. Suara teredam itu datang dari sisi lain, maka Sirius mencabut tongkatnya untuk memperjelas suara itu. Dia mendengar percakapan yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Ya Tuhan," erangnya, terempas ke lantai dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

"Lily, aku benci cowokku," keluh Hestia, menyerbu masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid, tempat Lily sedang terkapar di sofa sambil menjerit sementara James di atasnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" serunya pada James.

"Aku menggelitikinya," jawab James, nyengir.

"Jangan Lily! Dia gampang geli!"

"Aku tahu," kata James senang, masih terus menggelitiki Lily, yang jeritan tawanya semakin keras.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa sahabatku?"

"Karena dia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang kalian obrolkan."

Hestia merona. "Bertahanlah, Lils," pekiknya.

James terngaga.

"Kukira kau bakal bilang untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Jelas tidak," dengus Hestia.

Mendesah, James melepaskan Lily.

"Sudah waktunya," engah Lily, menyipitkan mata pada James, yang tertawa genit.

" _I love you too_ , Lils."

"Lily, ayo pergi!" kata Hestia, menyeruak di antara pasangan itu.

"Tidak, dia milikku!" protes James, menyambar Lily dan mengayunkannya ke bahunya. Dia mulai berbalik, tetapi Hestia, lebih cepat, sudah berada di hadapannya.

"James Potter, kembalikan sahabatku!" perintahnya, nadanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia menahan tawa. James menggelengkan kepala, sebagai akibatnya Hestia menyerbunya. James berteriak dan berkelit. Lily menjerit sementara Hestia mengejar James, yang melompat ke atas sofa, meja, dan kursi.

"James, turunkan aku!" jerit Lily.

James menghembuskan napas keras dan menurunkan Lily, namun tetap memeganginya.

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan," gerutu Hestia melihat James mencium Lily, lalu menjambak rambut Lily dan menariknya.

"Yang benar _saja_ , Hestia!" pekik Lily, menarik kembali rambutnya. James terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Lily.

Hestia merasa dongkol.

"Kalian boleh berciuman dan melakukan apa pun setelah aku bicara dengan Lily!"

Mata James berbinar penuh antisipasi.

"Sumpah?"

"Ya, sumpah," kata Hestia.

"Halo?" gerutu Lily, berpaling pada sahabatnya.

James terkekeh.

"Hai, sayangku," kata Hestia cerah, menyambar tangan Lily's. "Bilang 'dadah' pada cowokmu."

"Dah, cowok," kata Lily, nyengir pada James.

"Anak baik, ayo pergi," ajak Hestia, menarik tangan Lily dan membawanya naik.

"Dah, Sayang," teriakan James mengikuti mereka.

Lily berbalik untuk tersenyum padanya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. James menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh sendiri, dan berjalan menuju mejanya, tempat dia menyimpan diagram strategi pertandingan untuk keesokan harinya. Baru beberapa saat duduk, dia terlonjak ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Prongs."

James berbalik cepat. Sirius berdiri di dekat pintu, ada bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Padfoot, ada apa?" tanya James khawatir, menghampiri Sirius.

"Regulus," kata Sirius, tercekat.

James meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sirius, yang menggigit bibirnya dalam usahanya menahan tangis.

"Di atas, sobat, ada cewek-cewek di sini," kata James, memimpin Sirius ke kamarnya. Setelah Sirius duduk di tempat tidur, James bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi, sobat?"

"Dia bergabung," bisik Sirius.

James mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia bergabung dengan apa?"

"Mereka," bisik Sirius, mengusap matanya. "Voldemort."

James membeku. Ditatapnya Sirius tak percaya. Sirius menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membalas tatapan itu.

"Kau serius?" tanya James.

Sirius terkekeh dan mengangguk. James menggelengkan kepalanya; hanya Sirius Black yang masih bisa bercanda di tengah situasi seperti ini.

"Ya, aku serius," kata Sirius sedih.

James merasa perutnya mengejang. Sirius dan Regulus memang benar-benar berbeda, dan ketika keluarga Black mencoret nama Sirius dari keluarga mereka, Regulus pun demikian. Tetapi Sirius selalu peduli pada Regulus, karena itu dia begitu ngeri mendengarnya, karena dia tidak ingin Regulus bergabung dengan pihak kegelapan.

"Aku ikut sedih, sobat," bisik James.

Sirius mendesah, menundukkan kepalanya ke bahu James.

"Adik kecilku seorang Pelahap Maut!"

* * *

"Lily, lakukan saja!" kata Hestia sebal.

"Aku takut, Hestia!"

"Aku tahu kau takut, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak harus melakukannya," kata Hestia. Lily mendesah. "Sekarang, berhentilah bermuram durja begitu. Aku harus mencari Sirius karena aku sudah meninggalkannya, dan kau bisa mencium cowokmu," lanjut Hestia, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily, yang terkikik. "Ayo!"

"Kau yakin kita bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Lily serius.

Hestia meledak tertawa.

"Kita coba saja. Yuk!"

Kedua anak perempuan itu menuruni tangga pada saat yang bersamaan dengan Sirius dan James keluar kamar.

"Ketemu, kau!" kata Hestia senang, menyambut Sirius dengan melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher Sirius.

Sirius tersenyum. James ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tak perlu susah payah," kata Sirius serak.

Lily mengerutkan dahi. Kedengarannya Sirius baru saja menangis. Hestia juga memperhatikan itu dan melepaskan rangkulannya, mundur selangkah untuk mengamati kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sirius menggeleng.

"Tak mau bicara soal itu," katanya.

Hestia mengangguk mengerti.

"Yuk?" ajaknya, mengulurkan tangan. Sirius menerimanya.

"Trims, sobat," katanya pada James, yang menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, sobat."

"Aku sayang padamu, James!" kata Sirius gembira.

James tertawa.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Sirius."

"Jelas, kita perlu tambahan pacar," Hestia bergumam pada Lily.

"Kupikir satu saja sudah cukup," sahut Lily, menaikkan alis dengan menggoda.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" sungut Hestia.

Lily tertawa, begitu juga yang lain.

"Siapa yang mengira, kita bisa berakhir dengan cowok-cowok yang lebih tergila-gila pada sahabatnya dibandingkan kita?" desah Lily.

Hestia mengangguk penuh ketakutan.

"Itu yang kumaksud!"

"Ayo jalan," kata Sirius malu, merangkul bahu Hestia. "Sampai nanti," pamitnya pada Lily dan James, yang melambai.

"Lily, ingat apa yang kukatakan," kata Hestia melalui bahunya.

Lily merona. Hestia dan Sirius meninggalkan asrama, menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Mendaddak Lily mendapati cowok setinggi seratus delapan puluh senti itu di depannya.

"Hai," katanya, nyengir.

"Hai, Sayang," balas James, merangkul pinggan Lily. "Sekarang, boleh aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak," kata Lily, merona. James mengerang. "Kau akan tahu secepatnya," janji Lily.

"Aku bisa bertahan," kata James senang, dan mencium Lily.

"Sirius kenapa?" tanya Lily, menarik dirinya dari James. James mendesah. "Oh, maaf, kau tak perlu memberi tahuku," kata Lily lembut.

James menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan seperti itu. Er... oke, kau tahu Regulus?"

"Adik Sirius? Yeah..."

"Yeah, nah, dia Pelahap Maut," James berbisik.

Dia mengharapkan Lily berteriak, memasang ekspresi jijik, atau setidaknya mengerutkan hidung, tetapi reaksi Lily benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Lily menghela napas. "Kasihan Sirius," katanya.

"Kau tidak merasa... kau tahu... muak?" tanya James dengan suara terkejut.

"Terhadap?"

"Yah, Regulus... Sirius..."

"Kenapa aku harus muak pada Sirius?"

"Yah, orang-orang biasanya kan begitu," kata James pelan.

Lily menatap James.

"Ini bukan kesalahannya. Dan lagi, aku menyayanginya seperti saudara sendiri. Kukira dia tidak bisa mengubah keluarganya," katanya. Lalu, melihat James tersenyum padanya, dia menambahkan, "Apa?"

"Kau sungguh berbeda, Lily Evans," kekeh James, memainkan jemari Lily.

"Berbeda dari apa?"

James menyeringai. Dia mencium Lily, dan Lily melingkarkan lengannya di leher James, memainkan rambut di ujung lehernya.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah lagi?" bisik James di telinganya. Lily terkikik sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Lily terbangun oleh suara gedebuk yang keras. Dia tersandung-sandung menuju kamar James dan mendapatinya sedang melakukan pemanasan yang biasa sebelum Quidditch. Lily mematung di depan pintu selama beberapa menit, menonton. Dia penasaran, bagaimana bisa orang-orang punya tenaga untuk melakukan segala sesuatu di pagi hari. Dia jarang sekali bisa menuruni tangga di pagi hari tanpa merasa pegal.

"Sudah selesai?" goda James, mendongak di tengah _push_ _up_ -nya. "Atau aku harus bangkit dan meregangkan dirimu?"

Lily terkekeh dan mulai berbalik.

"Jangan!" tahan James. "Masuklah!"

Mendesah, Lily memasuki kamar James. James melompat berdiri dan menghampiri Lily. Dia mengenakan pakaian olahraga berupa celana pendek dan kaus.

"Pagi?" sapa Lily ragu-ragu sementara James menciumi lehernya. James tertawa dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Lily, tetapi keningnya tetap menempel pada kening Lily.

"Pagi."

"Ada apa dengan antusiasme di pagi hari?"

"Aku tegang sebelum pertandingan."

Lily memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak setegang ini sebelum melawan Hufflepuff."

"Situasinya beda, ini final."

"Apa kau selalu setegang ini?"

"Ya," jawab James, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Lily.

"Jadi, yang tahun lalu itu Sirius?" ejek Lily.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya James sarkastis.

Lily tersenyum padanya. James balas memandangnya dengan berseri-seri sebelum mendekatkan dirinya pada Lily lagi.

"Yang benar saja, James," engah Lily begitu James melepaskannya. "Ini kan cuma permainan, seperti pertandingan Quidditch yang kaumainkan sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Cuma permainan?" ulang James gusar.

Lily tertawa.

"Yah, tempatnya sama seperti pertandingan lainnya?"

"Ya."

"Keramaiannya juga sama?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Sistem pertandingannya sama?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, sama saja, kan?" kata Lily, meletakkan tangannya di bahu James.

"Tidak sama!"

"Kau tidak bakal menang," gumam Lily. James nyengir padanya. "Sana, teruskan pemanasanmu," kata Lily, menggosok matanya.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu yang lain," kata James dengan suara rendah, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lily.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasimu dari Quidditch," kata Lily, wajahnya merona, dan meraih tangan James untuk melepasnya dari dirinya.

"Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir, ini juga tentang Quidditch," kata James, melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Lily dan meletakkannya di bibir Lily.

"Apa aku ingin tahu?" tanya Lily dongkol.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku menjelaskannya," kata James, mengecup hidung Lily. "Jadi, kau ini gawang," dia memulai. Lily terkikik. "Ya, gawang, dan aku akan mencoba mencetak gol."

Lily meledak tertawa. James buru-buru menekapkan tangannya ke mulut Lily.

"Yah, kan harus ada bolanya," tukas Lily serius.

"Kau mau ada bolanya?" tanya James, memeluk Lily lebih erat.

Wajah Lily berubah merah.

"Aku mau tidur," jeritnya, tetapi James tidak melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu merona kalau di dekatku, Lils?" tanya James. Wajah Lily semakin merah. "Lihat, kau baru saja merona!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak suka kebohongan."

"Baiklah, ini... sesuatu."

"Hore! Kemajuan," James mengedip. "Jadi, _sesuatu_ yang misterius ini apa?"

"James!" dengking Lily, berusaha melepaskan diri dari James yang justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau memberi tahuku."

"Bagaimana kalau sudah waktunya Quidditch dimulai? Kau bakal telat."

"Marauder tidak pernah terlambat," James memulai.

Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Semua orang yang datang terlalu pagi, kan?"

"Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan," dengus James. "Aku mau bilang, semua orang jelas butuh kehidupan," dia nyengir. Lily tertawa. "Ayolah, Lils, sejujurnya aku tak ingin melewatkan Quidditch!"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa memberitahuku, Lily."

"Er... ini sesuatu yang sudah kubicarakan dengan Hestia," kata Lily pelan. Mata James melebar.

"Jadi ini hal misterius yang kalian bicarakan! Hore! Aku bisa membunuh dua kata dengan satu batu."

"Aku tidak suka kau membunuh burung," kata Lily.

James memutar matanya.

"Aku akan mengabaikan pernyataan itu," katanya. Lily berseri-seri. "Pukul aku."

Lily meninju lengan James, yang mendengus, "Maksudku bukan secara harfiah, Lils."

"Kau tidak bilang."

"Kau jadi sinting kalau sedang mengulur-ulur," seringai James.

Lily merona.

"Sinting?"

"Astaga, Lily, katakan saja. Aku jadi semakin tua nih."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya... eh..."

James menyunggingkan senyum melihat kecanggungan Lily. Lily menunduk memandang lantai dan memainkan seberkas rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka melakukannya," kata James. Lily mengernyit padanya. "Memain-mainkan rambut, maksudku. Apalagi dengan jari kecilmu."

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya, tetapi toh melepaskan jarinya dari rambut.

"Nah, teruskan saja, Lily," pinta James. "Aku bisa mati menunggumu. Oke, kita buat lebih mudah saja. Kata pertama yang terlintas di benakmu tentang itu."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Coba saja!"

"Erm..."

"Lily!"

"Bercinta!"

"Apa?" James terperangah. Lily kembali merona dan melompat menjauhi James, yang membelalak padanya. "Apa kaubilang, Lils?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" kuak Lily, menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan jengkel. "Aku ingin... uhm... melakukan seuatu," katanya, berbalik untuk keluar, tetapi James menyambar lengannya dan menariknya kembali padanya. James memaksa Lily menatapnya dengan meletakkan jarinya di dagu Lily. "Maaf!" pekik Lily.

James mulai tertawa.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Entahlah! Kau kelihatan bingung!"

"Aku memang bingung, tapi kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Maaf!"

"Kau minta maaf karena sudah minta maaf?" tanya James, nyengir. "Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang gugup, Sayang."

Lily membalas senyumnya hati-hati, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi, bercinta?" tanya James, membuat Lily semakin merah padam. Lily membuka mulutnya, tetapi James mendahuluinya. "Kalau kau minta maaf, aku akan menggelitikumu." Lily tertawa. "Jadi?"

"Eh... ya," kata Lily pelan, menunduk.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak," bantah Lily, suaranya penuh muatan sarkasme.

James tertawa lagi sebelum berucap pelan, "Aku juga mau."

Lily mendongak, matanya melebar.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyanya.

James melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang sebelum tertawa lebih keras.

" _I love you_ ," katanya. Lily berseri-seri. "Eh, sekarang?" tanya James, memainkan rambutnya sendiri dengan cemas.

"Jangan sekarang, kau kan harus main Quidditch!"

"Aku tak keberatan melewatkan Quidditch, Lils," kekeh James.

"Ini buruk buatmu," kata Lily serius. James nyengir. "Nah, pergilah! Sarapan sebentar lagi!"

Lily mendorong dada James, tetapi James menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku takkan bisa berpikir lurus sekarang!"

" _I love you too_ ," Lily menyeringai sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Kapan?" seru James.

Lily hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengedip, lalu benar-benar menghilang dari kamar itu.

"Lily," gerutu James, menggelengkan kepala dengan sayang sebelum meraih jubah Quidditch-nya.

* * *

"Bunga-Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Itu betul-betul kau?" tanya Sirius, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Lily seolah-olah memastikan itu memang Lily.

"Ya," kata Lily, menjauhkan tangan Sirius.

"Kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya Sirius tak percaya.

Semua orang tertawa melihat Lily meleletkan lidah sebagai balasan.

"Kok bisa kau sudah bangun? Ini tidak biasa!" seru Sirius.

Lily merona sementara semua orang di sekitarnya menoleh untuk mencari tahu kenapa Sirius berteriak.

"Aku sependapat dengannya," kata Hestia, menyeringai dari seberang Lily. Diinjaknya kaki Lily.

Lily sudah hendak berteriak padanya ketika dilihatnya alis Hestia terangkat tinggi. Tentu saja, percakapan rahasia cewek-cewek. Lily mengangguk. Berseri-seri, Hestia mengangkat bahu seakan hendak bertanya ada apa.

"Dengan dia, itu berarti cowok tampan dan nakal yang dia cintai itu," kata Sirius.

Para Marauder mendengus, lupa dengan "percakapan" cewek-cewek itu. Hestia memekik, membuat anak-anak laki-laki itu terlonjak dan memandang Hestia seolah-olah dia sudah gila.

"Apa?" tanya Remus, bergantian memandang Hestia dan Lily, yang merona.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kata Hestia dengan suara melengking. "Sampai ketemu di pertandingan nanti!" serunya, berdiri dan menunjuk Lily, yang ikut bangkit.

"Jangan!" kata James, menyambar tangan Lily. "Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Lily mendesah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya, menunduk pada James di tempat duduknya. James mendongak menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lily meletakkan tangannya di kepala James dan mengacak rambutnya. " Kau akan baik-baik saja," dia mengulangi, lebih bersungguh-sungguh, dan menciumnya, lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

James merengut.

"Dia akan memberimu lebih setelah kau menang," kata Sirius, mendorong Lily menjauh dari James. Remus mengangkat alisnya. "Inspirasi," kata Sirius.

"Menurutku, kau ingin mengatakan 'motivasi'," dengus Alice.

Sirius menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Dua-duanya."

"Yeah, baiklah, Sirius," Alice nyengir.

Sirius tersenyum, lalu berpaling pada Hestia.

"Lihat, kan, aku pintar."

"Aku tak pernah bilang sebaliknya!" tukas Hestia.

"Tetap saja, aku pintar."

"Oke?" kata Hestia tak yakin, menyambar tangan Lily. "Sampai ketemu lagi nanti."

"Jangan begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti aku senewen?" kata Sirius, menyambar rambut Hestia yang dikucir kuda.

"Kami akan mampir ke ruang ganti, oke?" kata Hestia. "Sekarang lepaskan cakarmu dari rambutku!"

Sirius tertawa dan melepaskan rambut Hestia.

"Aku akan mengajak Lily juga," Hestia menambahkan pada James, yang menyeringai dan kembali pada serealnya. "Betul deh, Lily, cowok-cowok ini konyol," kata Hestia ketika mereka menjauh.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!"

"AKU JUGA CINTA PADAMU, SIRIUS!" teriak Hestia sembari keluar dari Aula Besar. "Jadi?"

"Yah, aku menyampaikannya," kata Lily kaku. Hestia menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi, kapan?"

"Entahlah!"

"Menurutku kalian harus melakukannya malam ini," kata Hestia, membuat Lily tersedak. "Oh, dewasalah!"

Lily tertawa. Keduanya berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch bersama seisi sekolah yang juga mulai meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Kita mampir?" tanya Lily, menunjuk kamar ganti.

Hestia menghela napas.

"Kurasa memang harus," sungut Hestia, menarik Lily masuk. Didorongnya pintu kamar ganti hingga terbuka dan menghambur masuk.

"MARGARET!"

"Sepertinya kita salah masuk kamar ganti," kata Hestia, menyambar tangan Lily dan berbalik, membuat para anggota tim tertawa geli.

"Cewek cantikku, ini _beneran_ aku!" seru Sirius, menyambar tubuh Hestia dan membaliknya agar menghadap dirinya. Hestia menggeleng penuh sayang dan mengacak rambut Sirius. "Hestia!" seru Sirius lagi, melepaskan Hestia dan berlari ke cermin untuk merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Hei, apakah itu uban?" tanya Lily, meneliti rambut Sirius.

James harus menyumpalkan kepalan tangan ke mulutnya ketika Sirius mulai berteriak.

"Tidak! Jangan uban! Jangan di rambut indahku! Jangan hari ini!" pekik Sirius panik, mencari-cari di rambutnya dalam cermin. Begitu tidak mendapati uban sehelai pun, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menegakkan diri. "Aku tidak khawatir."

"Tentu saja tidak," Hestia nyengir, mendekat dan mengecup pipi Sirius.

"Tak ada yang boleh terjadi pada rambut indahku," dengus Sirius.

Hestia terkikik. Lily memalingkan muka dan mendapati James sedang menatapnya. Lily tersenyum, mendekatinya.

"Gugup?"

"Yeah!" jawab James, suaranya melengking.

Lily tersenyum dan mengusap lengan James.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami kalah?" kata James dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau tidak akan kalah," kata Lily. "Kau kan melawan Slytherin! Keeper mereka kan tolol. Chaser-Chaser mereka juga tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berterbangan ke tiang gawang. Seeker mereka juga lambat banget. Yang harus kaucemaskan hanya kedua Beater!" Lily memperhatikan bahwa seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor menatapnya tak percaya, membuatnya merona. "Aku tidak memata-matai," gumamnya.

Sirius tertawa menggonggong.

"Ketua Murid kita yang bertanggung jawab," katanya lembut.

Lily nyengir.

"Aku tak percaya kau memata-matai," kekeh James. Lily menunduk. James mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangan di rambut Lily. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" bisik James.

Lily terkikik.

"Tidak lucu!" tukas James.

Lily berseri-seri memandangnya.

"Yeah, itu lucu."

"Lils!"

"Yah, setidaknya kau punya sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan setelah pertandingan," Lily mengangkat bahu.

Mata James melebar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, mulutnya merekah membentuk senyuman. Lily memutar matanya, namun dalam hati dia berusaha menenangkan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Sampai nanti!" kata Hestia, menyambar pinggang Lily dan menariknya dari James. Seluruh anggota tim tertawa ketika Lily terjengkang. James menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Aku benci padamu, Hestia Jones!"

"Aku juga sayang padamu," Hestia nyengir, meniupkan ciuman jauh pada James sebelum berpaling pada Lily. "Oh, yang benar saja, Lily," kata Hestia kesal

Lily menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau membuatku jatuh!"

"Tidak, itu masalah keseimbanganmu," kata Hestia, meletakkan tangan di bibirnya. "Aku hanya menarikmu dari cowok tololmu yang hormonal itu."

Nyengir, Lily mengawasi James yang mengangkat alis pada Hestia, diiringi derai tawa seluruh tim.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hormon Prongs?" tanya Sirius, tangannya mendarat di bahu James.

"Rahasia," Hestia mengedip, lalu menarik Lily berdiri. "Lily, kau ini lambat sekali!"

"Hestia Jones, aku akan—"

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Lily," kikik Hestia sementara dia menarik Lily keluar diiringi tawa dari seisi kamar ganti.

* * *

"Jadi, Piala Quidditch," James memulai, memandang satu per satu anggota timnya. "Ini saatnya. Kita bisa melakukannya. Kita harus menang! Ini kesempatan terakhir kita tahun ini, kesempatan terakhirku untuk menang dalam hidupku."

Sirius berdeham.

"Baiklah, kesempatan terakhirku dan Padfoot untuk menang," James mengalah. Sirius tersenyum puas, ditingkahi gelak tawa anggota tim lainnya. "Ini dia. Kalau kita kalah hari ini, latihan kita sia-sia saja."

"Ya, dan seluruh pagi-pagi konyol dan waktu-waktu tak terhitung jumlahnya yang menjauhkan kesempatanku punya anak," komentar Sirius. James menatapnya.

"Padfoot, bisakah kau tutup mulut?"

"Tidak."

"Kurasa juga begitu," gumam James lembut. Anggota tim yang lain tertawa. "Yang jelas, ini tahun yang luar biasa, dan kalian semua sudah menjadi tim yang hebat bagi sang kapten. Aku bangga pada kalian semua... kecuali Padfoot," dia menambahkan. Sirius mendengus. "Kita sudah berkembang menjadi pemain Quidditch yang lebih baik tahun ini, jadi kuharap kita bisa menang sekarang. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Para anggota tim menyambutnya dengan sorakan riuh.

"Untuk buah zakarku!"

"Padfoot!"

"Oke, oke, untuk Gryffindor!" ralat Sirius dengan nada yang kurang antusias.

Para anggota tim tertawa di sela-sela sorakan mereka. Mereka keluar dari kamar ganti. Sirius menggandeng James yang membuatnya dihadiahi sorakan dari anak-anak Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw. Terdengar suara auman dan, berbalik cepat, mereka melihat seekor singa melayang di atas tribun penonton. James tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang memantrainya: Lily, tentu saja, yang sedang menyisipkan tongkatnya ke dalam lengan jubahnya. Lily tersenyum malu-malu padanya selagi singa itu mengaum lagi.

"Wow," desis Tonks.

"Ini dia Piala Quidditch!" Remus berseru melalui mikrofon, disambut riuh sorak sorai seisi stadion. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Dia mengucapkan kata 'Slytherin' dengan nada getir. Sorakan untuk tim Slytherin sedikit lebih sepi, karena hanya sedikit yang mendukungnya.

"Kapten, jabat tangan," gelegar Madam Hooch.

James maju beberapa langkah untuk menjabat tangan Kapten Slytherin, Mulciber. Avery berdiri tak jauh darinya, menyeringai licik pada James. Agak di belakangnya berdiri Regulus Black, matanya terpaku pada kakaknya, yang juga menatapnya. James merasakan Mulciber berusaha meremukkan tangannya, dan dia balas meremas sekuat tenaga. Dia puas sekali ketika Mulciber cepat-cepat melepasnya.

"Aku menginginkan permainan yang bersih dari kalian semua!" kata Madam Hooch. "Semoga beruntung! Tiga, dua, satu!" Ditiupnya peluit keras-keras.

Para pemain melesat ke angkasa. Singa di atas sekali lagi mengaum. James tersenyum lebar merasakan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Semoga berhasil, sobat!" teriak Sirius, menepuk punggungnya.

"Pukul keras-keras," James mengedip.

Sirius tertawa sebelum melesat mengejar Bludger yang sudah dilepaskan.

"Para pemain sudah di udara, dan Tonks membawa Quaffle, melesat melintasi lapangan. Slytherin bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya, bukannya aku mengeluh—maaf, Profesor—dan OH! Dia mengelak dari serangan Bludger menjijikkan yang diarahkan Avery—aku tak pernah suka cowok itu—dan Tonks melakukan gerak tipu ke kiri, dan—GOL! SEPULUH UNTUK GRYFFINDOR!"

Penonton bersorak-sorai.

"Bagus sekali, Tonks!" seru James. Tonks tersenyum padanya ketika dia lewat.

"Fantastis, Tonks! Sekarang Keeper Slytherin memegang Quaffle, melemparkannya pada Mulciber, yang melintasi lapangan, dan—OUCH! Itu pasti sakit!—dia dihantam Bludger hasil pukulan McKinnon. Dia menjatuhkan Quaffle, ditangkap oleh McLaggen—dilemparkannya pada Tonks, yang melemparnya balik—lempar lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan—OH!—sial! Keeper Slytherin berhasil memblokirnya. Slytherin memegang Quaffle dan menukik—Tonks mencoba menghalanginya dan—OUCH! IDIOT KAU!" raung Remus, berdiri. Tadi Avery memukul Bludger menuju Tonks, yang menghantam terbang mendekat dan bersama Sirius, keduanya membantu Tonks mendarat.

"Tonks! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya James, mengabaikan gemuruh sorak dari pendukung Slytherin di sisi lain lapanga.

"Yeah," jawab Tonks, memegangi hidungnya. "Kurasa hidungku patah."

James menyingkirkan tangan Tonks untuk memeriksa. Hidung Tonks memang patah.

"Oke, aku bisa membetulkannya, tapi mungin sedikit sakit." James mencabut tongkatnya. " _Episkey_!"

Terdengar suara berderak. Hidung Tonks berhenti mengalirkan darah dan kembali ke kondisi semula.

"Sudah oke?"

"Yeah, ayo!"

Sirius tertawa keras. James memberi tanda dengan jempolnya pada Remus, yang mengangguk.

"Tonks baik-baik saja!" Remus mengumumkan. Seisi stadion bersorak. "Itu baru gadis kita!"

James sempat melihat Tonks yang merona merah, dan nyengir sendiri.

"Dan mereka kembali mengangkasa, Tonks sepertinya berusaha membalasnya. Dia terbang ke arah Avery dan—oh, wow—dia menampar wajahnya!" Remus terkekeh. Para penonton tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. "Tonks mendapatkan penalti!"

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"JAMES!" jerit Remus.

James berbalik cepat untuk melihat salah satu Bludger melesat menujunya, dan buru-buru berkelit menghindarinya. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seluruh isi stadion. Sirius, tampak geram, terbang menghampiri James.

"Kau tak apa-apa, sobat?"

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja," kata James.

Sirius mengangguk. Dia mengangkat pemukulnya dan memukul Bludger keras-keras ke arah Keeper Slytherin, memberi kesempatan pada McLaggen untuk mencetak gol.

"Bagus sekali!" teriak James.

"Prongs!" teriak Sirius tiba-tiba, menunjuk ke sisi lain lapangan tempat kilatan emas baru saja terlihat.

James membungkuk di sapunya dan melesat mengejar Snitch. Itu tak luput dari perhatian Regulus, yang bergegas mengejar James. Kedua Seeker terbang begitu dekat sampai-sampai bahu mereka beradu. James mengulurkan tangan ke depan, namun langsung menariknya kembali ketika salah satu Bludger melesat ke arahnya. Bludger itu malah mengenai jari Regulus, dan dia meraung kesakitan. James kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan merasakan jari-jarinya menggenggam logam dingin itu, dan tersenyum lebar.

" _YES_!" teriak James seraya menghentikan tukikannya dan mengacungkan kepalannya ke udara.

"KITA MENANG!" seru Remus ke dalam mikrofon. Di sampingnya, Profesor McGonagall menangis tanpa malu-malu.

James menyeringai lebar dan terbang ke tribun di tempat Lily duduk, menariknya ke atas sapu.

"James, jangan!" jerit Lily, tetapi James hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke lapangan untuk melakukan terbang kemenangan, dengan Lily di belakangnya di atas sapu.

"Kau menang!" seru Lily, mengaitkan tangannya kuat-kuat di pinggang James.

James menyeringai, merasa bahwa dia belum pernah sebahagia ini. Diturunannya Lily di sebelah Hestia, dan terbang kembali menuju teman-teman timnya.

"PRONGS!" teriak Sirius, terbang menubruknya, membuat James hampir terjatuh dari sapunya.

Regulus, yang masih melayang-layang di tempat James tadi menangkap Snitch, memandang kakaknya. Menyadari tatapan Regulus, Sirius mendongak menatapnya.

"Hai," sapa Regulus pelan.

James melihat Sirius mengatupkan gerahamnya kuat-kuat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Regulus.

Mata Sirius sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga rindu padamu."

"Pulanglah, _please_?"

"Tidak," kata Sirius, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku tak percaya kau bergabung, Reg," tambahnya.

Regulus secara naluriah menunduk menatap tangannya.

"Aku juga tak percaya," katanya pelan. "Selamat, dan... erm... sampai jumpa."

Sirius tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Sampai ketemu!"

"SIRIUS!"

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu berbalik. Hestia ada di sana, dengan Lily di sisinya. Sirius tersenyum pada kekasihnya, sementara Regulus juga tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Dia cantik sekali, _man_."

"Aku tahu," kekeh Sirius, nyengir pada adiknya. "Jaga dirimu."

"Kau juga," kata Regulus, lalu terbang kembali menuju teman-teman Slytherin-nya sementara Sirius dan James mendarat.

"Aku bahagia sekarang," kata Sirius pada James, yang tersenyum lebar mengetahui betapa berartinya itu bagi Sirius.

"Aku ikut bahagia, sobat," kata James. "Aku harus bicara denganmu," dia menambahkan dengan kikuk.

Sirius menyambar sapu James, menghentikannya.

"Soal bercinta?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya James canggung.

Sirius nyengir.

"Hestia benar-benar parah kalau harus menjaga rahasia," ungkapnya, memutar mata. James tertawa. "Lakukan saja, sobat," saran Sirius, menepuk bahu James.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," kata James, mengedip.

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa selagi mereka mendarat di rerumputan.

"SIRIUS!" jerit Hestia, menarik sapu Sirius dan memeluknya erat. "KAU MENANG!"

"Aku tahu!" kata Sirius gembira, mengayunkannya berputar-putar.

"Aku tak percaya ini sudah berakhir," Alice menghela napas dari dekat Hestia.

"Aku tahu," gumam James, memainkan rambutnya.

"POTTER!" teriak Profesor McGonagall seraya berlari ke arah James.

James memandangnya, ketakutan, lalu Profesor McGonagall melemparkan dirinya dan memeluk James, membuat anak-anak Gryffindor itu ternganga.

"POTTER, KAU BERHASIL!" kata Profesor McGonagall dengan suara melengking, dan melepaskan James.

"Er, yeah," kata James canggung, wajahnya merah.

"MINERVA!" seru Sirius.

Profesor McGonagall berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau juga, Mr Black," katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Sirius. Sirius hanya memutar mata dan merangkul Hestia, mengabaikan uluran tangan McGonagall.

"Aku sakit hati, Minnie! Sudah berakhir!" kata Sirius dramatis.

"Memang sudah saatnya," gumam McGonagall, memutar mata.

Lily nyengir lebar. Profesor McGonagall mengedip padanya dan kembali mengusap mata dengan jubahnya. Dumbledore berjalan memasuki lapangan, lalu menyerahkan Piala kepada McGonagall diiringi tepukan meriah. Profesor McGonagall terisak.

"PESTA! DI RUANG REKREASI!" teriak Sirius, disambut sorakan riuh anak-anak Gryffindor.

Satu tangan Sirius berayun ke bahu James, satunya lagi merangkul Hestia, dan memimpin mereka ke kamar ganti. James menarik Lily mengikuti mereka. Mereka memasuki kamar ganti dengan suasana perayaan.

"TONKS, KAU HEBAT SEKALI!" teriak Remus, yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Trims, Remus," balas Tonks, nyengir.

"Aku tak percaya kau masih kelas dua," kata Remus, menggelengkan kepala.

Tonks merona. Ini tak luput dari perhatian Lily, yang langsung menyenggol Hestia, dan keduanya nyengir. James mengganti jubah Quidditch-nya dengan cepat dan menghampiri Lily, memeluknya dari belakang. Lily merasa tangannya merinding dan tersenyum pada James.

"AYO!" teriak Sirius, menarik semua orang dalam jangkauannya ke pintu. "Kita harus masuk bersama-sama, seluruh tim!"

James nyengir pada sahabatnya.

"Kami duluan, kalau begitu," kata Lily, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Hestia, dan Remus. Sebelum ada yang bisa mencegah, ketiganya merunduk keluar dari kamar ganti. "Kau mengambil semua kebutuhan pesta dari Hogsmeade?" Lily menanyai Remus, yang terkekeh.

"Pete yang mengambil. Jadi, ada rencana apa?"

Lily merona sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Mereka naik ke menara Gryffindor, tempat pesta sudah berlangsung meriah. Ketiganya sedang berdiri di dekat meja minuman, menikmati Butterbeer, ketika seluruh anggota tim masuk, disambut tepukan meriah, bahkan para penghuni lukisan pun bersorak. Mereka diselamati orang-orang selama setidaknya satu jam sebelum James bisa membebaskan dirinya untuk mendekati Lily, yang sedang ngobrol dengan Hestia.

"Hai," kata James, memeluk Lily dari belakang.

"Hai," balas Lily terlonjak.

Hestia mengedip padanya sebelum menghampiri Sirius, yang duduk di dekat perapian bersama serombongan gadis yang membuat Hestia sedikit khawatir. Ketika Hestia mendekat, Sirius, mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu, berdiri menyambutnya.

"Selamat," kata Lily, memutar badan untuk menghadapi James.

"Aku bahagia sekali," kata James, tersenyum lebar.

Lily balas tersenyum. James ternyata sangat rupawan, membuatnya menyesali, kenapa dia harus menunggu sampai tahun ini untuk bisa menerimanya?

"Oh, kau kan baru saja dikelilingi cewek-cewek," kata Lily serius. James mendengus. "Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, anak-anak Slytherin atau cewek-cewek itu."

James terbahak.

"Tentu saja cewek-cewek ini," katanya. "Anak-anak Slytherin tidak seegois mereka."

Lily terkikik.

"Yeah, kita kan punya cakar," katanya, menggoyang-goyangkan jemarinya di depan wajah James untuk menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang cukup besar.

"Kau tidak punya cakar, Sayang, kau punya belati," koreksi James, menyambar tangan Lily dan mengamati kuku-kukunya. "Jangan gunaan ini sebagai senjata kecuali ada anak Slytherin di dekatmu," tambah James galak.

Lily tertawa.

"Anak Slytherin dan Sirius?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kekeh James. Lily nyengir padanya.

"Jadi, James Potter, kau baru saja memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Apa yang ingin kaulakukan selanjutnya?" tanyanya, melingkarkan tanganya di leher James yang berseri-seri.

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan makhluk tercantik di muka bumi ini," kata James. Lily nyengir. "Apa menurutmu aku boleh meminjam Hestia?"

Lily mengerang. Tertawa, James menempelkan dahinya di dahi Lily.

"Lily, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak," kata Lily. James mengangkat alisnya. "Kepalamu menggelembung terlalu besar, pasti bakal memenuhi ruangan," lanjut Lily.

James melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan terbahak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengecilkannya?"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau berdansa denganmu."

James terkekeh dan berlagak sedang mengecilkan kepalanya, membuat sudut-sudut mulut Lily berkedut.

"Lebih baik?"

"Sangat."

"Jadi, Lily Evans, kekasihmu sudah memenangkan Piala Quidditch dan memanggilmu makhluk paling cantik di muka bumi. Apa yang ingin _kau_ lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku kepingin tidur," goda Lily.

James memainkan alisnya.

"Dengan kekasihmu?"

"Mungkin," Lily terkikik.

"Jadi, kau kepingin tidur dengan kekasihmu?" tanya James kikuk.

Lily menggigit bibirnya.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja."

"Kurasa aku masih punya sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menyebutkan kapan persisnya. Aku cuma bilang 'setelah pertandingan'," Lily menekankan. James menyipitkan mata padanya. "Bercanda!" tawa Lily. James ikut tertawa.

"Lelucon jelek."

"Yang benar? Kukira itu lumayan bagus."

"Tidak."

"Bagus, kok!" protes Lily. James menggeleng. "Ya sudah, mungkin aku akan _tidur sendiri_ saja," tukas Lily, berbalik sedemikian rupa sehingga rambutnya menampar wajah James, dan menjauhinya. Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, James sudah menangkapnya dan mengayunkannya berputar-putar.

"Itu tadi lelucon yang benar-benar lucu," James meyakinkannya.

Lily terkikik.

"Kau memang cowok menyebalkan, James."

"Apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, itu artinya kau cowok menyebalkan," kata Lily, memutar matanya. James tertawa.

"HALO!" teriak Sirius, menyampirkan lengannya ke bahu Lily. "Bunga-Lily!" serunya gembira, mengecup pipi Lily.

"Sirius, kau mabuk, ya?" kikik Lily, mengusap pipinya ketika dilihatnya James mendelik pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak! Aku cuma minum beberapa!"

"Beberapa apa?" seringai James.

"Botol," Sirius balas menyeringai.

"Hai," dendang Hestia, menyeruak ke sebelah Lily.

"HESTIA MARGARET JONES!" kata Sirius gembira, menubruk Hestia yang memutar matanya dan menyangga Sirius selagi Sirius menciumnya.

"Aku mau pergi," kekeh Lily, sementara Hestia berkutat melepaskan diri dari Sirius.

"Dah, Sayang," seru Sirius, memeluk Lily kuat-kuat.

"Dah, Sirius," Lily tertawa dan mendorong Sirius, yang oleng ke belakang dan menabrak James.

"PRONGSIE!" Dipeluknya juga James, yang balas menepuk punggungya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Pads," kekeh James.

Sirius melepaskan pelukannya.

"SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG!" teriaknya.

James merona sementara Sirius menyambar Hestia dan menyeretnya untuk mengambil sebotol lagi Wiski Api. James menatap Lily, yang mendadak saja merasa seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. James mengangguk ke arah lubang lukisan, dan menariknya ke sana.

Setibanya di asrama Ketua Murid, James menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lily mendongak menatapnya, gugup. James tersenyum sekilas sebelum mendekat dan menyibakkan rambut di wajah Lily.

"Kau yakin?" bisiknya.

Lily menatap tepat-tepat ke mata James.

"Pernahkah aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir?"

"Maksudmu berpikir berlebihan?" goda James. Mata Lily menyipit. "Bercanda!" seru James.

Lily tertawa. Tangannya melingkari leher James.

" _I love you_ , James."

" _I love you too_ , Lily."

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N 2**

Waktunya balas review!

 **DmHgLovers** : Penginnya sih semua sekuel diterjemahkan. Semoga ada waktu untuk itu ya! :)

 **nnsoynnlooin** : A/N itu Author's Note, padahal saya bukan author cerita ini, cuma menerjemahkan. Jadi akhirnya saya ganti jadi T/N alias Translator's Note yang lebih tepat. Wah, fic-nya boleh tahu judulnya? :D

 **lilyevcns** : Terima kasih semangatnya! :)


	27. Chapter 25: Bunga yang Gugur

**BAB 25 BUNGA YANG GUGUR  
.**

Lily terbangun keesokan paginya dengan seberkas senyum di wajahnya. Dia bangkit duduk dengan cepat dan menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyerap dalam pikirannya apa yang membuatnya sangat bahagia. Kejadian semalam membanjiri ingatannya, dan dia mengubur wajah dalam bantalnya lalu berteriak.

Terdengar suara bising dari pintu yang membuat Lily terlonjak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menghampiri pintu, masih berpakaian kaos James. Ditariknya pintu kamar hingga terbuka dan turun sambil mengikat rambutnya. Di kaki tangga, dia bisa mendengar air mengalir dari pancuran di kamar mandi, dan wajahnya merona. James ada di sana.

Suara berciut itu datang dari dekat. Jackie bertengger di salah satu punggung sofa, menatap rambut Lily. Dua pucuk surat terikat di kakinya. Mendesah, Lily menarik tongkatnya dan menyihir dari udara kosong sebuah helm Muggle biasa, lalu memakainya untuk melindungi rambut di bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Jackie, yang tampaknya kehilangan ketertarikan pada rambutnya, lalu melepas surat dari kaki Jackie. Jackie mengerling kepala Lily lagi, sebelum terbang keluar jendela. Lily nyengir dan meninju udara penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya James geli.

Lily berbalik cepat dan mendapati James sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi mengenakan jins Muggle dan _jumper_ abu-abu. Lily merona ketika menatapnya, lalu tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, "Pagi."

James terbahak.

"Ceria sekali pagi ini. Kenapa?" tanyanya, mengedip, membuat rona di wajah Lily semakin merah, membuat James tertawa.

"Aku tidak ceria," gumam Lily.

James tergelak dan mendekatinya.

"Lalu ini untuk apa?" tanyanya, mengetuk bagian atas helmnya. Lily melompat mundur.

"Jangan begitu, dong!"

"Kenapa kau memakai... apalah namanya ini?"

"Ini namanya helm," Lily menjelaskan. "Dan aku memakainya untuk melindungi rambutku."

"Oh, benar, tentu saja, bodohnya aku," tukas James sarkastis.

Lily tertawa.

"Burung hantu tololmu di sini, aku tidak ingin dia menyerang rambutku lagi," ujarnya. James nyengir. "Tidak lucu!" protes Lily. "Sakit, tahu!"

James meringis dan menarik helm itu dari kepala Lily.

"Maaf," bisiknya.

"Tidak kumaafkan," kata Lily, hatinya berdesir.

"Yah, kalau begitu ini jadi masalah, kan?" kata James.

Lily mengangguk.

James memasang ekspresi berpikir keras. "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya," bisiknya, membungkuk mendekat.

Mendadak terdengar suara _duar!_ keras.

"PAGI, SEMUA!" teriak Sirius, berjingkat masuk. "Selamat pagi, Bunga-Lily!" tambahnya, mengayunkannya menjauh dari James dan mencium pipinya. "PRONGSIE!"

James memutar mata.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, pasangan sejoli?" tanya Sirius, mengguncang bahu Lily lembut.

"Kenapa kau ceria sekali?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu, tadinya aku berharap kau yang ceria," jawab Remus seraya melangkah masuk, diikuti Peter, Hestia, Alice, dan Frank. Kedatangan mereka tidak disadari Lily dan James gara-gara sapaan heboh Sirius yang lantang tadi.

"Aneh," komentar Lily.

"Jadi, apa kau masih _Bunga_ -Lily?" tanya Sirius jail, menjawilnya.

Lily merasakan wajahnya amat panas. James membersihkan kerongkongannya dengan suara yang membuat alis Remus sampai menghilang ke balik rambutnya. Kendati demikian, Peter, Frank, dan Alice tampaknya tidak mengerti.

"YANG BENAR?" jerit Hestia, melonjak-lonjak penuh semangat.

Lily menatap James, yang mengedip padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian datang pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya James sambil mengacak rambut. Lily memberinya senyum penuh terima kasih atas pergantian topik ini.

"Ini akhir pekan Hogsmeade terakhir kita!" seru Sirius. "Nah, Bunga-Lily—atau bukan bunga juga, sih—kusarankan kau mengganti pakaianmu yang imut-menggemaskan itu," dia menambahkan, mengerling kaos yang dipakai Lily, yang sebetulnya tidak cukup panjang untuk masuk dalam kategori sopan.

Merona, Lily menarik ujung kaosnya hingga menutupi paha. Sirius terus saja menatap betis kaki sampai Hestia meninju belakang kepalanya. Sirius mendongak menatap Hestia dan nyengir menggoda pada James, yang menggeleng lembut.

"Aku ganti baju dulu," kata Lily kikuk, menyadari semua orang menatap kaos James itu. Dia bergegas menuruni tangga, tetapi langsung berputar kembali. "Oh, aku hampir lupa," ujarnya, memberikan surat-surat di tangannya pada James, lalu menghambur turun.

"Yang satu ini untukmu!" teriak Remus, mengamati surat yang dipegang James.

"James akan menyimpannya!" Lily balas berteriak.

James terbahak. Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki Lily menaiki tangga sudah terdengar. Kali ini dia mengenakan jins gelap dan kaos sederhana berwarna hijau zamrud.

"Oke, aku siap," katanya pada teman-temannya itu.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Hestia, mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di bahu Lily.

"Kita pergi sama-sama," dengking Sirius.

"Kenapa sih kau terobsesi untuk pergi bersama-sama?" tanya Frank geli.

"Ini kunjungan terakhir kita," Peter berbaik hati menjelaskan untuk Sirius yang membelalak. "Ini sesuatu yang sentimental."

"Ah, begitu."

"JADI, INI RENCANANYA!" pekik Sirius, membuat semuanya terlonjak. "Apa rencananya?" tambahnya, berpaling pada Remus, yang tertawa.

"Yah, aku akan jalan-jalan dengan sobat-sobatku selama beberapa waktu," kata Frank canggung. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Tak masalah," kata Sirius tak acuh. "JADI, para Marauder akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, kalian cewek-cewek silakan melakukan hal-hal lain," lanjutnya, mengedip pada Hestia yang tersenyum lebar. "Kemudian kita akan berkumpul pukul lima di _Three Broomsticks_!"

Semua mengangguk.

"BAGUS! AYO BERANGKAT!"

"Kita harus sarapan dulu," kekeh Remus.

"SARAPAN!" teriak Sirius gembira. Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya. "HESTIA MARGARET JONES!" Melihat ekspresi Hestia, Sirius berteriak lagi, "HESTIA JONES!"

Hestia tertawa dan memeluk erat Sirius.

"Jauh lebih baik," seringai Hestia.

"Akan kucoba."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar memuakkan," sungut Peter, berjalan mengitari mereka untuk meninggalkan kamar dengan cara yang membuat orang lain geli.

"Dia iri," komentar Sirius, mengedip pada Hestia, who yang tertawa dan melepaskannya.

"Lily, kita akan turun sarapan," ajaknya. "Alice!"

"Aku datang," sambut Alice, mengecup pipi Frank sebelum merendengi Hestia.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Lily.

"Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Ketua Umum," kata Alice, membungkuk. "Akan saya coba untuk tidak mengulanginya."

"Ketua Umum?" tanya Hestia keheranan, mengangkat alisnya.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Aku Ketua Murid?"

"OH, BENAR!" seru Hestia. "Oh, tutup mulut," tambahnya ketika melihat Lily dan Alice bertukar pandang.

"Mungkin kalau kita bertahan diam di sini, mereka akan melepas jubah mereka dan bermain perang bantal," desis Sirius.

James terbahak, membuat anak-anak perempuan itu melotot padanya.

"Aku benci mengempiskan kepalamu yang menggelembung, tapi cewek-cewek tidak melakukan itu," sanggah Hestia.

Sirius berpaling pada James.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, dia bergurau," kata James menenangkan, menepuk bahu Sirius yang tampak benar-benar kecewa. Sirius mengangguk, lalu meleletkan lidah pada Hestia.

"Dan kau bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka berkencan," kekeh Alice.

Lily nyengir melihat tatapan galak Sirius dan Hestia pada Alice.

"SARAPAN!" seru Sirius gembira, menyambar Remus dan James dan berlari ke pintu. "Tunggu," Dia menahan keduanya, membuat Remus dan James bertabrakan. "Cewek-cewek!" teriaknya, memandang berkeliling.

Anak-anak perempuan mengangkat alis masing-masing. Sirius berdecak memanggil sambil menunjuk kakinya. Alis ketiga anak perempuan itu semakin meninggi dengan mengancam, membuat Sirius menjerit dan bersembunyi di belakang Frank, yang berada di sebelah Remus.

"Mereka hendak memakanku!" serunya.

"Aku ragu kau keberatan," kekeh Remus.

Mata Sirius berbinar-binar.

"Hestia, aku membutuhkan pelayananmu nanti," katanya.

Wajah Hestia bersemu.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini!" protes Lily, memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"Otakku terbakar!" erang Alice. "Oh, otakku yang malang!"

Merona, Hestia meninju belakang kepala kedua temannya itu dan menyeret mereka keluar.

"Bagus sekali, Padfoot," kekeh Remus, menepuk bahu Sirius.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," kata Sirius tak acuh. Yang lain meringis, tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. "Mereka imut sekali," kata Sirius, menelengkan kepalanya untuk mengamati cewek-cewek yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan itu. James dan Frank menonjok Sirius. "Sori saja, tapi mereka benar-benar seksi," katanya.

James memandang Frank, yang menggeleng dan kembali mengikuti gadis-gadis itu dengan pandangannya.

"Ada benarnya," kata Remus, disambut erangan James. "Jangan khawatir, Prongs, kau aman," Remus menambahkan sambil mengedip.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nanti," kata Frank ketika mereka tiba di Aula Besar. "Aku ingin menemui mereka di Aula Depan," jelasnya.

Ketika anak laki-laki itu melambai pada Frank, yang berlari menghampiri Alice.

"Kita bertemu pukul lima?" katanya, bahkan sebelum sampai.

"Mungkin," Alice nyengir.

Tertawa, Frank menciumnya sebelum berlari ke Aula Depan.

"Jadi, Alice, kau akan menikah," kata Hestia, duduk di samping Lily, yang ada di samping Alice, menghadap anak-anak laki-laki. James tepat di depan Lily, Sirius di depan Hestia, dan Remus di depan Alice.

"Aku akan menikah," ulang Alice dengan bahagia. Mereka semua tersenyum padanya.

"Tanggal berapa?" tanya Remus cepat. "Aku tidak ingin acaranya... er... bertabrakan dengan beberapa agenda," tambahnya canggung.

Alice mengangguk, sementara Lily mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Bagaimana kalau pernikahan Alice diselenggarakan _tepat_ pada saat bulan purnama?

"Aku merencanakan tanggal delapan belas Juli," kata Alice, berpikir-pikir.

Yang lain mengangguk. Lily menghitung dalam hati, dan lega ketika mendapati bahwa bulan purnama baru akan tiba sekitar tanggal dua puluh lima Juli. Dia tersenyum pada Remus dan mengangguk nyaris tak kentara. Remus membalas senyumnya.

"Menurutku kau harus menyelenggarakannya tanggal delapan belas," kata Remus.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi itu berarti aku harus langsung ke rumah Frank setelah kelulusan, dan banyak hal yang harus dilakukan," kata Alice, mengernyit.

Lily dan Hestia bertukar pandang.

"Aku harus pergi!" kata Hestia tergesa-gesa.

"Aku juga!" tanggap Lily, dan keduanya berjalan cepat keluar Aula.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya James, memandang Lily.

"Cewek-cewek kalian kan yang mulai membahas pernikahanku," kekeh Alice. "Aku tidak mau membicarakannya!" teriak Alice pada Lily dan Hestia, yang langsung berhenti dan berbalik, kembali ke meja mereka, mengabaikan cibiran anak-anak laki-laki.

"Di mana Peter?" tanya Lily, memandang berkeliling.

"Di sini!" jawab Peter, duduk di sisi lain Lily dan tersenyum padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya James.

"Melakukan sesuatu," Peter mengangkat bahu.

Wajah Sirius berkeriut.

"EUUH, WORMTAIL, AKU TIDAK PERLU TAHU ITU!" teriaknya, menutup telinga.

Peter merona.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU!" dia balas berteriak.

Anak-anak perempuan menatap langit-langit, berlagak tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Tentu saja tidak," Sirius terbatuk, kakinya menginjak kaki Hestia.

Ketika mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Hestia bangkit dan berseru, "Ayo berangkat!"

Lily mengangguk dan berdiri, diikuti yang lainnya.

"SAMPAI NANTI!" kata Sirius, memeluk Hestia di Aula Depan, dan sempat menciumnya penuh gairah sebelum berpaling pada sahabat-sahabatnya. "Yuk?"

"Sampai nanti, Lils," kata James, mendekati Lily dan menciumnya ringan.

Lily tersenyum dan mendorongnya, mengucapkan, "Nanti," tanpa suara. James tertawa.

"Jangan membalikkan kata-kataku," katanya.

"Terakhir kali kulihat, kau tidak memulai itu," tukas Lily.

James memutar matanya.

"Sampai ketemu pukul lima," pamitnya, menggelitik perut Lily, lalu pergi bersama para Marauder.

"KUNJUNGAN TERAKHIR MARAUDER KE HOGSMEADE!" teriak Sirius, keras sekali, sampai-sampai semua orang, termasuk Dumbledore, terlonjak. Seisi Aula Besar bertepuk tangan pelan.

Sirius tersenyum puas. "Ayo!" ajaknya gembira, menarik tangan James dan Remus.

Peter merendengi James seraya menatap kedua pemain Quidditch itu penuh pemujaan.

* * *

"Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Hestia, menggandeng sahabatnya.

"Jangan berbelanja," kata Alice tegas. Hestia mencebik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi saja setiap toko?" Lily menawarkan, disambut anggukan antusias yang lainnya.

"Mulai dari mana?" tanya Alice.

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang.

"HONEYDUKES!"

* * *

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini," Sirius mendesah, memandang berkeliling _Zonko's Joke Shop_.

"Aku juga, sobat, tapi toh kita bisa selalu kembali nanti," ujar James.

"Kita akan kembali," tekad Sirius. "Kapan?"

"Kita kan akan tinggal dalam flat yang sama, kita bisa pergi kapan pun kita mau," tukas Remus.

Sirius nyengir.

"Oke, ayo jalan," ajaknya. "Siap?"

Keempat Marauder itu menyeringai. Mereka menarik sekantong produk Zonko dari tas masing-masing, dan mulai menyatukan berbagai produk yang pernah dirilis Zonko itu bersama-sama. Benar-benar menghebohkan: Bom Kotoran meledak ke mana-mana, suara-suara keras terdengar bising di setiap sudut. Para Marauder mengedip pada pemilik Zonko, yang menggelengkan kepala penuh sayang (para Marauder sudah terlalu sering mengunjungi tokonya dalam empat tahun terakhir, layaknya sebuah keluarga pembuat onar) dan melambai pada mereka ketika keempatnya meninggalkan toko.

"Ke mana kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Peter, selagi mereka menyimpan kantong Zonko mereka ke dalam jubah.

"Shrieking Shack?"

"Tapi kan bulan purnama hari Selasa, kita bisa ke sana saat itu," kata Remus, disambut anggukan yang lain.

"Ayo ke Madam Puddifoots," dengus Sirius, diikuti kerutan hidung ketiga temannya. "Ingin melihat kalau-kalau ada cewek mendekati kita di sana?" dia menambahkan sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak?" kekeh James, dan keempatnya mengambil jalan yang menuju ke kedai Madam Puddifoots. Di sana, yang membuat mereka senang, mereka disambut para gadis yang merubung mendekat.

* * *

"Kita pasti akan kembali, kan?" tanya Alice ketika dia dan kedua sahabatnya dalam perjalanan menuju _Three Broomsticks_ pukul lima kurang lima menit.

"Tentu saja," kata Lily. "Kita akan kembali pada akhir pekan Hogwarts juga."

"Ya! Lily dan aku akan mengunjungimu dengan bubuk Floo," kata Hestia.

Ketiganya meringis. Aneh rasanya bahwa mereka tidak akan tinggal bersama lagi setelah ini.

"Aku tak percaya kita tidak akan tinggal bersama," Lily menghela napas.

"Aku terjebak dengan si Ketua Murid!" erang Hestia.

Lily memutar matanya dan meninju sahabatnya yang tertawa itu.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tinggal sendirian!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" pekik Hestia. "Alice akan punya Frank, Gwenog sudah punya teman-teman Quidditch-nya, para Marauder saling memiliki... KAU YANG TERJEBAK DENGANKU!" jerit Hestia.

Lily tertawa.

"Aku cuma bergurau!"

"Lelucon buruk," dengus Hestia.

Giliran Alice yang tertawa.

"Aku akan kehilangan kalian berdua," kata Alice sedih, membuat Lily dan Hestia sesaat membeku. "Kalian akan tinggal bersama, sementara a-aku akan tinggal bersama seorang cowok!"

Ketiganya cekikikan.

"Yah, kalau itu masalah..." cemooh Frank, mendadak muncul di belakang mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Alice, dan ketika tiba di depannya, dia memeluknya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Alice. Frank hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baik?" kekeh Alice.

Frank tertawa dan mengangguk.

"HALO, CANTIK!" teriak Sirius, menyambar Lily dari belakangnya. "Oh, hai, Hestia," dia menambahkan sambil nyengir.

Hestia terkekeh. Sirius membalik Lily agar menghadapnya dan mengulurkan lengannya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak mau memeluk anjing," elak Lily.

Sirius mencebik.

"PRONGS!" dengkingnya, mengadu pada James yang nyengir dan mengedip pada Lily.

"Lily, aku juga baru saja dipeluknya," kata Remus. "Dia tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau membalas pelukannya."

Lily nyengir. Dia pun membuka lengannya untuk Sirius, yang nyengir senang dan memelukannya.

"YEY!" pekik Sirius, melepaskan Lily, dan membuka lengannya pada Hestia, yang menghampiri James dan memeluknya. James tertawa dan memeluknya balik. Dengan tatapan tajam pada Hestia, Sirius melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Lily. Lily tertawa melihat James mempererat pelukannya pada Hestia.

"Cukup, deh," sembur Remus dari sela-sela tawanya. "Bisa-bisa kalian memeras saripati kehidupan cewek-cewek kalian itu!"

Sirius dan James menunduk pada gadis-gadis itu dan nyengir minta maaf, lalu melepaskan mereka. Kedua gadis itu oleng dan menyambar kekasih masing-masing supaya tetap berdiri.

"Kita masuk?" saran Sirius, menarik Hestia.

Hestia mengangguk, dan mereka berdelapan menuju pintu _Three Broomsticks_. James menyambar lengan Lily sebelum dia bisa masuk dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu.

"Kami akan menyusul sebentar lagi!" teriaknya pada yang lain.

Sirius memutar matanya sebelum menuju salah satu meja, menyeringai. James membawa Lily ke jalan kecil yang diapit _Three Broomsticks_ dan _Eyelops Emporium_.

"Hai," bisiknya.

"Hai," balas Lily dengan suara bergetar.

"Jadi," James memulai. "Semalam..."

Lily bersemu merah dan tersenyum.

"Ya?"

"Aku suka itu," bisik James.

Lily terkikik. James membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Lily sempat balas menciumnya sebelum, kembali terkikik, melepaskan diri dari James yang sekarang menciumi rahangnya.

"James," panggilnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini."

James nyengir dan melepaskan Lily, lalu menatapnya nakal.

"Malam ini?" bisik James.

Lily merasakan punggungnya berdesir.

"Bagus," seringai James.

Lily memutar matanya. James mengecupnya cepat sebelum menggandengnya masuk ke dalam _Three Broomsticks_.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Sirius, mengulurkan Butterbeer pada Lily.

Lily tersenyum dan menerima Butterbeer itu, lalu duduk di sebelah Hestia. Sirius mengulurkan Butterbeer juga pada James, yang duduk di sisi lain Hestia, di samping Sirius.

"Jadi," kata Sirius, menarik perhatian semua orang. Ini terakhir kalinya kita berada di Hogsmeade bersama-sama, sebagai murid Hogwarts." Ditatapnya teman-temannya satu per satu dengan muram. "Jadi, mari kita bersulang untuk itu!" Sirius mengangkat botol Wiski Api-nya. "Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts!" mereka semua menyambut, mengangkat botol masing-masing.

* * *

"Menurutku kita harus mengadakan pesta lagi sebelum kita lulus," kata Sirius, berpikir-pikir, selagi mereka naik menuju Menara Gryffindor.

"Kenapa tidak?" timpal James.

Lily mendesah.

"Kapan?"

"Besok?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu."

"Bagus."

"Lily?"

"Mm?" Lily berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia memandang Hestia, yang tadi memanggilnya, dan melihat alisnya terangkat, lalu menelan ludah. Hestia pasti ingin mendengarkan detail tentang semalam.

"Yuk?"

"Baiklah," desah Lily.

Hestia terkikik melihat keengganan sahabatnya. James mencebik, dan Lily memberinya senyum sekilas sebelum pergi bersama Hestia dan Alice ke kamar lama mereka. Begitu cewek-cewek sudah lenyap, Sirius dan Remus berpaling pada James, dan mengangguk ke arah kamar mereka sendiri. James nyengir kecut dan menaiki tangga.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Hestia, duduk di hadapan Lily di tempat tidur Lily.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Alice dari tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Lily sudah bercinta," jawab Hestia.

Lily merona merah sementara Alice menjerit dan berlari ke tempat tidur Lily.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Lily pelan, disambut jeritan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi _apa_?" tanya Lily, kesal. Sejujurnya, dia sudah ingin sekali kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid, dan James.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Haruskah kita membicarakannya?" erang Lily. Kedua sahabatnya bertukar pandang.

"Yeah, harus. Jadi?"

"Itu... eh... hebat," seringai Lily.

Yang lain tertawa.

"Betul, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja, aku yang terakhir," gumam Lily canggung, memandang kedua sahabatnya yang terkikik.

"Memang," kata Alice, merangkul bahu Lily.

"Jadi, berapa lama?" Hestia mengedip, membuat rona di wajah Lily semakin merah.

"Aku tidak menghitung waktu!" sergah Lily, berdiri. "Dan aku mau pergi sekarang," katanya, menuju pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin pergi pada James," kata Alice, memutar matanya.

Hestia terbahak. Lily meleletkan lidah pada keduanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Sirius, membanting menutup pintu kamar anak laki-laki dan memandang James, yang sudah berbaring telentang di tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Remus penasaran, berdiri di samping Sirius.

"James dan Bunga-Lily melakukan perbuatan kotor itu," Sirius mengedip, memain-mainkan alisnya pada James, yang nyengir malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Remus, terbelalak.

"Mung-kin," kata James, mengulur kata-katanya, dan nyengir tolol pada Remus.

Remus dan Sirius terkekeh dan menghampiri James.

"Jadi?" tanya Sirius, menjawilnya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya James balik dengan canggung, tangannya melompat ke rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" Remus mengedip.

Wajah James bersemu merah. Sirius menyeringai melihat ekspresi itu.

"Haruskah kita membicarakannya?" desah James, mengerling jam tangannya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berapa lama lagi dia bisa menemui Lily.

"Yeah, harus. Jadi?" tanya Sirius, menjepit leher James erat-erat dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan rambut!" cuit James, mendorong Sirius yang terbahak. "Menakjubkan," seringainya malu-malu pada kedua temannya, yang balas menyeringai.

"Betul, kan?" kata Sirius, merebahkan badannya.

"Oh, tentu saja, aku yang terakhir," Remus menghela napas, duduk dekat kedua temannya.

"Pastinya," kata James, tangannya terjulur untuk mengacak rambut Remus.

"Jadi, berapa lama?" Sirius mengedip pada James.

"Aku tidak menghitung waktu!" gerutu James, berdiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" tuntut Remus penasaran.

James mencakar wajahnya sendiri dan tersenyum.

"Rasanya seperti... waktu kau memegang sapu untuk pertama kalinya," James memulai.

"Setiap malam, sobat," Sirius mengedip lagi. Dua temannya mengerang.

"Untunglah, tidak ada lagi Quidditch," sungut Remus, menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam kasur.

"Kau baru saja merusaknya untukku," kekeh James, mengibaskan kepalanya. "Dan aku mau pergi sekarang," katanya, beranjak ke pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin pergi pada Lily si Bunga Gugur," Sirius menyindir.

Remus tertawa mendengar julukan baru itu. James meleletkan lidah dan keluar kamar, tertawa.

* * *

Ketika James memasuki Asrama Ketua Murid, dilihatnya Lily sudah duduk di sofa dengan dagu menempel di lututnya, membaca sebuah surat. James mengenalinya sebagai surat yang dirikim ibunya pagi ini. Lily tidak sadar ketika James masuk dan menutup pintu, maka James berindap ke belakang Lily dan dengan cepat menutupi mata Lily, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Halo?" kata Lily canggung, meraba tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Coba tebak," kata James dengan suara nyaring yang tidak dikenali. Bisa dirasakannya Lily mengerutkan kening di balik tangannya. Tangan Lily merasakan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu berubah rileks.

"James, lepaskan tanganmu," kekeh Lily.

James mengerang dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku?"

"Aku kenal tanganmu, James," ujar Lily, tetapi kemudian wajahnya merona karena teringat apa yang terjadi semalam.

James hanya nyengir dan menarik surat ibunya dari tangan Lily, lalu melemparnya ke meja di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, Lily," James memulai, menciumnya lembut.

"Ya, James?" pancing Lily dengan suara bergetar sementara James terus menciumi rahang dan lehernya.

"Kau punya nama panggilan baru."

"Benarkah?" komentar Lily, berusaha melepaskan diri dan duduk tegak, tetapi James memerangkapnya.

"Ya," kata James sambil lalu. "Dari Padfoot."

"Tentu saja," Lily terkekeh, tubuhnya berguncang. James, yang sedikit terganggu akan guncangan itu, menggelitik tulang iga Lily sampai terlonjak. "Apa namanya?" tanya Lily.

"Lily, si Bunga Gugur."

Lily kembali merona. Melihat ini, James menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis

"Apa?" tanya Lily.

James menggeleng. Mendesah, Lily mencoba bangkit dan memanjat punggung sofa, tetapi James menyambar lengannya. Lily terjungkal dan mendarat di pangkuan James.

"Itu _cool_ banget," James terbahak.

Terkikik, Lily menyandarkan kepala di dada James.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" desah Lily, tetapi James hanya menarik ikat rambut Lily yang menyebabkan rambut Lily terurai ke bahunya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Lily.

"Ya, ada," kata James, mulai menyentuh leher baju Lily. Lily menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mengejek. "Ah, ayolah, Lils," erang James.

"Jangan di sini," ujar Lily, memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi. James mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau Sirius masuk dan menemukan kita sedang berciuman saja sudah membuat rikuh, pasti lebih parah kalau dia masuk sekarang," Lily terkikik.

James nyengir.

"Kau benar, Sayang," katanya, dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Lily.

"Kita ke mana?"

"Kamarmu?" saran James. Mata Lily membelalak. "Apa?" tuntut James. "Lily?"

"Eh, kita kan tidak pernah berbuat apa-apa di kamarku," kata Lily kikuk.

James terkekeh.

"Justru itu, Lils."

"Ya, tapi kan kamarku masih suci!" pekik Lily. "Apa?" tambahnya ketika James tertawa.

"Mungkin kamarmu perlu kehilangan kesuciannya juga."

Lily meleletkan lidahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Sayang, menurutku kau memang menarik."

"James, aku sudah berkencan denganmu, tak usah membuat rayuan gombal lagi."

"Memang tidak."

"Oh, sudahlah. Ayo," ujar Lily, menyeret James ke kamar James sendiri.

"Lily!"

"Tidak, kamarku biarlah tetap suci," kata Lily tegas.

James menyemburkan tawa, tetapi membiarkan Lily menariknya ke kamarnya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti.

"Tunggu, Lils," katanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau lagi, jangan merasa kau harus melakukannya."

"James, aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku tidak mau," kata Lily. "Dan kau juga tidak harus merasa begitu," dia menambahkan pelan, menatapnya.

"Lily, aku sudah menunggumu sejak sebelas tahun," kekeh James, meletakkan dahinya di dahi Lily.

"Untuk melakukan ini? Dasar bocah rusak," ejek Lily.

James nyengir. "Bukan. Soal ini, bocah lima belas tahun dalam diriku yang bersorak."

"Bagus, aku tidak ingin bayi-bayi manis kita ikut rusak."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa."

"Oh, mereka akan lebih lurus dibandingkan anak-anak Sirius dan Hestia."

James mendengus.

"Ah, mereka akan jadi anak-anak istimewa," dia menghela napas. "Dan..."

"Oh, berhentilah bicara," gumam Lily, menarik dirinya mendekat.


	28. Chapter 26: Daftar

**BAB 26 DAFTAR  
.**

"Lily, bangun!" James berseru seraya menghambur ke kamar Lily.

Lily bergumam mengantuk dan mencari sumber suara. James sedang membuka tirai jendela untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk. Mengerang, Lily menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi!" ujar James antusias, mengamati Lily dengan geli. Melihat Lily tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun, James melanjutkan, "Lily! Matahari sudah bersinar cerah!"

Lily mengembuskan napas kesal dan bergerak menjauh di tempat tidur. James terkekeh.

"Lily, bangunlah!"

"Pergi sana."

Dengan seringaian di wajah, James menarik selimut yang menutupi kepala Lily.

"Lily!" panggilnya putus asa.

Mengerang, Lily menyurukkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal yang langsung saja direbut James dan dilemparnya.

"Aku sedang tidur!" protes Lily.

James tertawa dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Lily. Lily berteriak dan menggelung diri untuk menghangatkan tubuh. James duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menyibak rambut Lily dari wajahnya.

"Lily, ayo bangun," katanya lembut.

Lily membuka matanya segaris.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini," jawab James sungguh-sungguh.

Lily mengernyit padanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya," bantah James, melarikan tangan ke rambutnya. "Ayo, turun dari tempat tidur!"

Setelah diberi banyak sekali bujukan oleh James, Lily turun sambul menggerutu.

"Cepat, cepat!" dendang James, mendorong Lily ke kamar mandi.

Lily menggosok giginya, mandi kilat di bawah pancuran, dan berpakaian cepat. James sudah menunggunya di ruang rekreasi dengan bersandar pada sofa, mengenakan seragam Quidditch-nya dan jins hitam, sedang membaca selembar kertas yang tampaknya disobek dari sebuah buku. Dia mendongak ketika Lily keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Pagi, Sayang," sapa James manis, menyongsongnya.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa aku dibangunkan sekasar tadi?" gerutu Lily.

"Ayolah," ujar James, mengedip. Lily terkikik. "Nah, bagus tersenyum begitu," seringai James. "Ada hal-hal yang harus kita lakukan hari ini!"

"Apa?" desah Lily.

"Ingat apa yang kujanjikan sebelum NEWT?" tanya James, melambaikan kertas yang tadi digenggamnya.

Lily mengernyit mengamatinya. Matanya membelalak ketika tahu kertas apa itu sebenarnya. James tersenyum melihat wajah Lily yang berseri-seri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lily, menyambar kertas berjudul _Daftar_ yang dibuatnya ketika kelas lima itu. James mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo," katanya, menarik tangan Lily. "Bagaimana kalau dilakukan sesuai urutannya?"

Lily mengangguk. James berdeham dan meneliti daftar itu.

"Nomor satu!" kata James dalam nada resmi yang membuat Lily terkikik. " _Menyuruh_ _Peeves_ _untuk membuat kekacauan_." James mendongak dan terkekeh. "Kau yakin _kau_ sendiri yang menulis ini?"

"Yeah, aku bukan cewek baik-baik, tahu," kata Lily seolah itu sudah jelas.

James mengedipkan mata.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menuliskan nomor satu ini?" dia bertanya ketika mereka meninggalkan asrama.

"Oh, aku cuma bosan setelah OWL, jadi aku ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Lily nyengir.

"Cukup adil. Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari Peeves?"

"Di mana dia?" tanya Lily, mencari-cari di langit-langit.

"Tak tahu, tapi aku tahu seseorang yang pasti tahu," seringai James. "FILCH!" teriaknya.

Si Squib penjaga sekolah itu terlonjak di tengah perjalanannya, dan berbalik.

"Di mana Peeves?" tanya James segera.

"Menara Astronomi, mengolesi teleskop dengan tinta," gerutu Filch, lalu bergegas menyeret kakinya ke kantornya.

James nyengir pada Lily, yang tertawa melihat reaksi Filch.

"Yuk?" ajak James, menggenggam tangan Lily.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Hestia menanyai Sirius, menghambur masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki dan duduk di tempat tidur Sirius. Remus dan Peter sudah turun untuk sarapan; keduanya sempat memberi tahu Hestia bahwa James dan Lily tidak akan bersama mereka semua seharian ini, dan bahwa cowok Hestia itu masih mendengkur.

"Hrmphmerf," gerutu Sirius ke dalam bantalnya.

"Hrmphmerf?" tanya Hestia, terkekeh. "Kedengarannya menarik. Apa itu?"

"Seberapa bosan dirimu?" gumam Sirius, kepalanya menoleh ke samping untuk memandang Hestia yang mencoba menggosok mata Sirius.

"Amat sangat," tukas Hestia, menggelosor di lantai di sisi tempat tidur Sirius. "Lily mengerjakan sesuatu dengan James hari ini, dan Alice menulis undangan pernikahan, jadi sepertnya kau terjebak denganku."

Sirius terbahak.

"Kukira aku tidak akan pernah _t_ _erjebak_ denganmu, Sayang," katanya, menggeliat dan bangkit. Ditariknya Hestia supaya duduk di tempat tidur di dekat kakinya. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah," Hestia mengangkat bahu.

"Kau mau ke lapangan Quidditch?"

"Aku kan tidak bisa main Quidditch," keluh Hestia, menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Siapa bilang kita mau main Quidditch?" tanya Sirius.

"Lho, apa lagi yang kita lakukan di sana?" tanya Hestia putus asa.

Sirius tertawa.

"Kau perlu sedikit imajinasi, sayangku," katanya. "Kita bisa mengambil sapu, lalu terbang berkeliling, kemudian berpiknik, dan melakukan hal-hal lain."

Hestia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku tahu aku mencintaimu bukan tanpa alasan.".

"Aku siap-siap dulu, kau tunggu di sini," kata Sirius, mengetuk ujung hidung Hestia dan menuju kopornya. "Jangan _ngintip_ ," kedipnya, menarik kelambu hingga menutupi tempat tidurnya.

Hestia terkikik.

"Sirius?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan dalam hidupmu?" tanya Hestia, berbaring di tempat tidur Remus.

"Kenapa mendadak kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sirius, menarik kelambunya. Dia sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan menghampiri Hestia.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!" gumam Hestia, duduk.

"Aku ingin jadi Auror," katanya, nyengir, lalu ikut berbaring di tempat tidur Remus. "Kau?"

"Aku ingin bekerja untuk _Prophet_."

"Kau akan menjadi penulis hebat," kata Sirius, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hestia.

"Terima kasih," Hestia tersenyum, sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Sirius. "Semoga kepalamu tidak membengkak, tapi kau penyihir besar, jadi kau akan jadi Auror yang hebat."

Sirius nyengir.

"Kaupikir begitu?"

"Ya," kata Hestia, mengangguk, dan mencium Sirius.

* * *

 _1._ _Menyuruh_ _Peeves_ _untuk membuat kekacauan_

"PEEVES!"

Peeves terlonjak di udara dan menunduk mencari tahu orang yang memanggilnya. Sebuah seringaian lebar tersungging di wajahnya ketika menemukannya.

"James!" pekiknya gembira, melayang turun menghampiri salah satu anggota Marauder itu. Lily cukup takjub melihatnya.

James nyengir melihat ekspresi Lily, lalu kembali memandang Peeves.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa pun untukmu, Yang Perampok," kata Peeves, membungkuk main-main.

Lily harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Tentu saja Peeves menyukai para Marauder; mereka membuat begitu banyak kekacauan sampai-sampai Peeves terlihat seperti McGonagall. James kembali memandang Lily, yang pipinya bersemu. Peeves, baru menyadari kehadiran Lily, menyeringai jahat.

"Halo, Silly Lily," sapanya.

Lily menatap James, yang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Sebetulnya, Lily di sini untuk menyuruhmu membuat kekacauan," kata James.

Alis Peeves terangkat.

"Si manis Ketua Murid ingin membuat kekacauan?" tanyanya keheranan, menatap Lily yang sedang nyengir nakal. "Itu sungguh kehormatan bagi saya, Miss Evans," kata Peeves, membungkuk. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Lily berseri-seri.

"Aku tak begitu tahu, sebetulnya," katanya, keningnya sedikit mengerut. "Sesuatu yang sangat bising yang bisa mengganggu McGonagall," seringainya akhirnya.

James terbahak.

"Siapa kau, dan apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Lily Evans?" godanya.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Ini sungguh tidak sepertimu," gumam Peeves, mengamati Lily dengan penasaran. "Oh, baiklah," katanya acuh, meluncur ke langit-langit. "Kapan?"

"Sebelum kelulusan," kata James.

Peeves membungkuk lagi.

"Apa pun untukmu, Yang Perampok."

"A-aku kan bukan Marauder," gagap Lily sementara James terkekeh.

"Apa pun untukmu, Yang Perampok dan kekasihnya," ujar Peeves, meralat ucapannya barusan sambil mengulang bungkukannya.

Lily sudah membuka mulutnya, tetapi James menahannya.

"Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kaudapat, Lils," kekehnya.

Lily hanya menggeleng dan berkata pada Peeves, "Dah, Peeves." Dia berputar pada tumitnya dan melenggang pergi bersama James yang sempat melambaikan tangan pada Peeves. "Aku tak percaya Peeves bisa sangat suka pada idiot sepertimu," gumamnya.

James mencengkeram dadanya seolah terluka.

"Lily! Bisa-bisanya kau?"

"Oh, sudahlah, James," desahnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengambil daftarnya dari James, tetapi James menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Lily, mengangkatnya semeter lebih tinggi dari Lily.

"Potter!" gertak Lily.

"Evans!" James balas nyengir.

"Oh, pergi sana," rutuk Lily.

James tertawa, lalu membuka daftar Lily dan membaca, "Nomor dua!"

* * *

"Sirius, aku benar-benar tidak mau terbang berkeliling dengan sapu," bentak Hestia ketika Sirius mengangsurkan sebuah sapu kepadanya di lapangan Quidditch. Sirius memakai sapu James—bukan berarti dia sudah minta izin—dan Hestia bisa menggunakan sapu kebanggaannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Sirius, menaiki sapunya.

Hestia otomatis mengikutinya. Sirius nyengir sendiri.

"Soalnya... bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?" kata Hestia gugup.

"Aku akan menangkapmu."

"Sumpah?" ujar Hestia.

Sirius mengangguk.

"Sumpah kelingking?" ujar Hestia lagi, mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Sirius menyernyit memandang kelingking itu.

"Sumpah kelingking?" tanyanya geli.

Hestia merona.

"Lakukan saja sumpah kelingking!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," kekeh Sirius, mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Hestia. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika Hestia terkikik.

"Kelingkingmu besar sekali."

"Wah, terima kasih," kata Sirius, memainkan alisnya.

Hestia merona

"HUEK! SIRIUS!" dengkingnya. "KAU BARU SAJA MERUSAK SUMPAH KELINGKINGKU!" serunya gusar, menjejak tanah dan melesat ke angkasa.

Sirius terpingkal-pingkal dan mengikutinya terbang.

"Kau penerbang hebat," kata Sirius, menukik beberapa meter di depan Hestia.

"Aku tahu," kata Hestia. "Gwenog bukan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Jones yang bisa terbang, tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak main?" tanya Sirius, terbang mengelilingi hestia.

"Karena... aku tidak ingin," Hestia mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku tidak menyesal," tambahnya, menyeringai.

Sirius memutar matanya.

"Kau, Hestia Margaret Jones, benar-benar misteri yang takkan bisa kupahami."

* * *

 _2._ _Berenang di danau_

"Tidak, James! Aku kan sudah pernah!" seru Lily.

James menyeret Lily ke halaman. Anak-anak kelas tujuh memang sudah bebas dari pelajaran, mengingat mereka sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan.

"Ini ada dalam daftar," kata James, masih menyeret Lily ke danau.

"Tapi aku sudah pernah melakukannya! Kan judulnya hal-hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum kelulusan! Aku tidak menyebutkan berapa kali dengan spesifik!" Lily berteriak, menancapkan tumitnya kuat-kuat ke tanah, tetapi itu sepertinya tidak menahan James sama sekali.

"Ya, tapi kita akan melakukan semua yang ada di daftarmu hari ini," kata James senang, sebelum membungkuk untuk memosisikan lengannya di belakang lutut Lily.

"James Potter, jangan berani-berani—" Lily menjerit, tetapi James sudah menggendongnya dan sekarang sedang berlari menuju danau. "JAMES!" jerit Lily, tangannya geragapan mencengkeram leher James dan memejamkan mata.

"Sori, Lils," kekeh James.

Lily merasa perutnya anjlok saat James melemparnya. Dia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan menutup mulut rapat-tapat untuk menahan benturan dengan air. Tetapi ketika ternyata dia tidak menyentuh air, Lily membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya melayang beberapa meter dari tepi danau. Ditatapnya James, yang sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti Hippogriff tercekik.

"Tidak lucu!" jerit Lily.

James tertawa sampai wajahnya merah padam.

"Ya... sangat... lucu... harus lihat... wajahmu..." James tersedak di antara tawanya, tangannya mencengkeram perutnya.

Lily menyilangkan tangan tan mendelik padanya, merasakan emosinya memuuncak; tempramennya memang mudah meledak.

"James Potter, kalau kau tidak menurunkanku sekarang..." Lily memulai, tetapi James menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan Lily mendarat di rerumputan empuk. Lily berdiri, membersihkan jubahnya, dan mendelik pada James dengan tangan tersilang di dada.

James hanya tertawa semakin keras. Begitu tawanya mereda, dia berdiri tegak dan menatap Lily yang masih memelototinya.

"Oh, ayolah, Lils," kata James gembira, maju beberapa langkah mendekati Lily. Sekarang mata Lily menyipit dan kepalanya menggeleng, membuat James terkekeh. "Kau dan tempramenmu itu—sejujurnya, Lils—kalau kau memikirkannya, lucu sekali," kata James, berhenti beberapa senti dari Lily dan menyibak rambut Lily dari wajahnya.

"Tidak lucu!" tukas Lily keras kepala. "Sama sekali tidak!"

"Oke, aku minta maaf," kata James.

Lily tertawa kecil melihat James mencebik.

"Baiklah," desah Lily.

"Bagus," kata James, menepukkan tangannya. "Nah..."

Dia meletakkan tangan di pundak Lily dan mendorongnya. Lily menjerit dan terhuyung jatuh ke danau, menghasilkan deburan keras. Dia menendang ke sana kemari, menyembul di permukaan dan memandang berkeliling.

"JAMES POTTER!" jeritnya.

James tersenyum manis padanya, memperhatikan bagaimana Lily berusaha terlihat mengancam padahal bibirnya biru dan giginya bergemeletukan.

"Kau seharusnya berenang," kata James, melangkah ke tepi danau.

"A-aku t-tak b-bisa," gagap Lily di antara gemeletuk giginya.

James masih sempat terkekeh sebelum melompat ke dalam air. Dia menyembul di depan Lily dan meraih pinggangnya, berusaha menahan kepala keduanya tetap berada di atas air.

"Gampang saja, tinggal lupakan rasa dinginnya," katanya.

"Oh, betapa tololnya aku, aku tinggal _melupakan_ soal itu," omel Lily, suaranya penuh sarkasme.

James terkekeh dan memberinya ciuman yang cukup lama. Lily merasakannya menggelenyar sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Kau bisa berenang sekarang?" bisik James. Lily terkikik. "Bagus. Sana!" usir James, melepaskan Lily.

Lily memekik saat tubuhnya oleng sejenak; dia belum menyadari bahwa James menahan dirinya.

"Sedikit peringatan akan lebih baik," gumam Lily, lalu mengambil posisi terlentang di atas permukaan air.

James merunduk dan melepas kuncir rambut Lily, yang kemudian mengambang di dekatnya.

"Aku merasa seperti duyung," Lily terkikik, mengibaskan rambutnya.

James mengangkat alis.

"Maksudku, duyung dalam dongeng Muggle," Lily menjelaskan.

James terkekeh.

"Masuk akal."

"Iya, kan?" Lily terkikik.

James menggeleng lembut. Lily berbalik dan mulai berenang mengelilingi danau.

"LILY!" seru James setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa?" teriak Lily, menatap James yang sedang nyengir padanya.

"Apa kau berencana kabur dari Hogwarts? Atau kepingin kena radang dingin?" goda James.

Lily nyengir malu-malu. Dia kembali berenang mendekat pada James dan tangannya merangkul leher James.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kabur dari Hogwarts?"

"Tidak bakal," dengus James. "Tapi kalau kau di bawah kutukan Imperius dan melakukan itu, aku akan mengikutimu, atau tinggal membawamu kembali," kekehnya.

"Dan kalau aku kena radang dingin?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Dan kau akan membawaku keluar dari air karena...?" tanya Lily ceria.

"Karena masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"OH!" seru Lily dengan gembira. "Apa selanjutnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau mengeringkan diri dulu?" James menawarkan.

Lily nyengir. Begitu mereka mentas dari danau, Lily mengeringkan dirinya sendiri dan James, lalu menatap James penuh harap. James nyengir dan meneliti daftarnya.

"Nomor tiga!"

* * *

Dari jendela perpustakaan, Severus Snape menonton Lily dan James berenang di danau. Dia bersembunyi di perpustakaan seharian, tidak ingin mendengarkan rencana sore berikutnya, yang dia yakin akan membuat Lily semakin memusuhinya. Dia tersenyum melihat Lily tertawa dan berenang menuju James Potter. Potter. Severus benci pada James Potter. Dia selalu, dan akan selalu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Potter pernah berjanji akan menjaga Lily, dan Potter memang membuatnya bahagia. Itu tidak ada artinya bagi Severus. Dia membenci James Potter.

* * *

"Apa itu?" tanya Hestia, menunjuk benda cokelat di dalam kotak. Sirius sudah menyiapkan piknik mereka, dan keduanya sekarang duduk di atas alas di tengah lapangan Quidditch.

"Ini kue cokelat," kata Sirius gembira.

Hestia terkikik.

"Apa itu?"

"Pastel labu."

"Yang itu?"

"Roti Prancis."

"Yang itu?"

"Roti spons cokelat."

"Sirius Black, akankah kau membawa makanan sungguhan?" tanya Hestia putus asa.

"Ini makanan sungguhan!" ujar Sirius, melambaikan tangan ke arah makanan-makanan penutup itu. "Apa yang kau maksud itu sampah yang harus kita makan sebelum MAKANAN?"

Hestia memutar matanya.

"Makanan-makanan tadi bergizi."

"Makanan-makanan ini lezat," balas Sirius.

Hestia mendengus.

"Makanan-makanan tadi seharusnya membuatmu merasa lebih baik," katanya.

"Tidak, makanan-makanan ini membuat stresmu berbalik," kata Sirius tegas.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Coba pikirkan. _Stressed_ ," kata Sirius, mencabut tongkatnya dan menuliskan ' _stressed_ _'_ di udara, "alias stres, kalau dibalik jadi _desserts_ , makanan penutup." Dia melambaikan tongkatnya, dan kata-kata itu berubah susunan menjadi ' _desserts_ _'_.

Hestia nyengir dan mengangguk.

"Telmi," goda Sirius.

Hestia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak gampang ditebak, oke?" katanya defensif.

Sirius menggonggongkan tawa.

" _Aku_ tidak gampang ditebak? Kukira kau belum pernah bertemu cewekku, Hestia Jones."

Hestia tertawa.

"Teruskan teorimu," katanya, melambaikan tangannya.

Sirius mencebik, mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau melukai perasaanku," keluhnya.

Hestia menggelengkan kepala. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada lututnya dan memeluk kakinya, lalu mendongak menatap Sirius.

"Beri tahu aku, _p_ _lease_?" katanya. Sirius tertawa. "Apa? Kukira aku terlihat tertarik," kata Hestia.

"Kukira kau terlihat menarik," kata Sirius.

Hestia merona.

"Katakan saja teorimu itu," katanya.

Sirius berubah cerah.

"Benar! Jadi, karena _stressed_ itu _desserts_ yang dibalik, berarti makanan penutup membalikkan tingkat stresmu."

"Membalikkan?" kikik Hestia

"Apa pun lah!" Sirius berteriak.

Hestia tertawa.

"Apa pun?"

Gantian Sirius yang tertawa.

* * *

 _3._ _Memakai kamar sapu_

"Kita sudah pernah melakukan itu," elak Lily, menghentikan James.

"Tapi ini favoritku!" seru James. "Kita akan pergi ke lemari sapu, dan ini final."

Lily mengangkat alisnya.

"Kaku sekali," komentarnya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau suka, kan?" seringai James.

"Ya, tapi tidak cukup untuk masuk ke lemari sapu."

James mencibir.

"Lily Evans, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu hari ini, tidak bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku?"

"Itu curang!"

"Tidak, tidak curang," kata James riang, membuka pintu lemari sapu di koridor Mantra yang tersembunyi. "Dan tidak ada yang akan menemukan kita di sini, jadi jangan khawatir soal itu."

Lily mendesah.

"Kau tidak akan menang, Lils," goda James.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Baiklah," katanya, masuk ke dalam lemari sapu. James mengikutinya dengan seringaian di wajah.

"Aku punya syarat," kata Lily, tetapi dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sebab bibirnya mendadak amat sibuk.

* * *

"Hai, Remus."

Remus mendongak cepat dari buku catatan yang sedang ditulisinya, di ruang rekreasi, dan mendapati Tonks berdiri di sana.

"Hai," sapa Remus, tersenyum. "Bukankah seharusnya kau di kelas?"

Tonks nyengir.

"Aku berpura-pura hidungku patah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa _berpura-pura_ hidungmu patah?" kekeh Remus, mengangkat alisnya.

Tonks tersenyum berterima kasih karena Remus tidak menegurnya.

"Aku bisa mengubah penampilanku," akunya pelan.

Alis Remus menghilang di balik rambutnya.

"Maksudmu, kau ini A—"

"Ya," Tonks mengangguk cepat, tetapi ketika melihat Remus menaikkan alisnya, dia menambahkan sambil nyengir, "Semua orang di kelasku tahu, tapi yang lain tidak. Dumbledore tidak ingin yang semua orang tahu."

Remus manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin kau bisa melewatkan kelas Transfigurasi di tahun keenam dan ketujuh," sarannya, membuat wajah Tonks menjadi cerah.

"Masa?"

"Yeah, pelajarannya tentang transfigurasi manusia."

"Indah sekali," kata Tonks dengan nada bahagia yang membuat Remus tertawa.

"Kau mau duduk?" tawar Remus, melambaikan tangan ke sofa di sampingnya.

Tonks mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Remus, mengamati catatannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Tonks.

Remus menutup bukunya dengan keras.

"Er... membuat rancangan," jawabnya canggung.

"Untuk?"

"Pesta."

"Pesta lagi?" kata Tonks, tertawa.

Remus nyengir.

"Yeah."

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini."

"Tidakkah kaupikir waktunya terlalu mepet?"

"Yah, kami merencanakannya kemarin sih," kata Remus sedikit malu.

Tonks tertawa.

"Kenapa teman-temanmu tidak membantu?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Remus sedikit merona.

"Oh, mereka tidak bisa membuat rencana," dia mengakui. "Tapi biasanya aku sudah menyusun beberapa hal sendiri."

"Menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" bantah Remus, tetapi toh dia tertawa dan melempar bantar kursi ke arah Tonks, yang terbahak dan menghindari lemparan tadi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas," kata Tonks akhirnya, bangkit dari sofa. Remus sedikit kecewa. "Sampai nanti," pamit Tonks, melambai malu-malu.

"Sampai nanti, Tonks," balas Remus, kembali menekuri catatannya.

Tonks meninggalkan menara Gryffindor dan kembali ke kelas Ramuan. Sementara itu, Remus tertawa sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Tonks adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang bisa diajaknya ngobrol dengan nyaman, dibandingkan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain.

* * *

 _4._ _Menyentuh rambut itu_

"Oke, aku tidak terlalu paham dengan yang satu ini," ujar James, menatap Lily, yang wajahnya mendadak merah jambu keunguan. "Itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi!" kuak Lily.

James tetap menatapnya. Lily sedikit panik; bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan pada James apa yang dia maksudkan? Rambutnya selalu membuatnya tertarik; itu sensasi menyenangkan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Lily, kita sedang melakukan semua yang ada dalam daftar. Nah, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku ingin—"

"Menyentuh rambut itu, benar, untungnya aku tahu sendiri," cemooh James. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?"

Lily mendesah dan maju selangkah untuk menyentuh rambut James.

"Apa berikutnya?" tegasnya kikuk.

Alis James terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau ingin menyentuh rambutku?" tanya James, sebuah seringaian membelah wajahnya.

"Oh, jangan sampai kepalamu menggelembung," gumam Lily, membuat seringaian James semakin lebar. "Ya! Baiklah! Aku ingin menyentuh rambutmu!"

"Kau tahu, kalau kau minta, aku akan mengizinkanmu."

Lily merona.

"Aku tahu," katanya.

"Kenapa menyebutnya 'itu'?" seringai James.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyebutmu dengan 'Potter' di sana! Bisa-bisa semua orang tahu!" seru Lily.

James terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa kau ingin?"

"Rambutmu selalu membuatku tertarik sama besarnya seperti membuatku sebal," kata Lily tak acuh. James nyengir mendengarnya. "Oh, lupakan!" teriak Lily, meninju lengan James. "Selanjutnya?"

"Nomor lima."

* * *

"Maria!"

Maria Beckly mendongak ketika Tonks, sahabatnya, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kukira hidungmu patah?" ledek Maria.

Tonks memutar matanya, tetapi wajahnya bercahaya.

"Maria."

"Ya, Tonks?"

"Kita harus berdandan untuk malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Akan ada pesta."

"Dan?"

"Ini kesempatan terakhirku, Maria!"

"Benar," komentar Maria, menelengkan kepala seperti biasanya ketika sedang berpikir. "Yah, kita harus membuatmu tampak memesona, kan?"

"TERIMA KASIH, MARIA!" seru Tonks, memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kuharap ini berhasil."

"Aku juga."

* * *

"Di mana kita?" bisik Hestia. Gelap sekali di sekelilingnya.

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Aku tersinggung, Sirius. Di mana kita?"

"Kita di bumi."

"Bagus sekali, Sirius. Di bagian bumi manakah kita?"

"Hogwarts."

"Kemajuan! Di bagian Hogwarts manakah kita?"

"Oh, maaf, aku tak bisa menjawab yang satu itu."

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Sirius, di mana aku?"

"Baiklah, sabar sedikit, Sayang. Oke?"

"Aku bukan penyabar."

"Kuperhatikan itu. Nah, tunggu sebentar."

"Sirius!"

"Hestia Jones, kau baru saja mengacaukannya! Yang benar saja!"

"Sirius!"

"Tunggu! Dan..."

Ada kilatan cahaya, dan mendadak saja Hestia bisa melihat. Dia memandang berkeliling dengan kagum. Mulutnya, memalukan sekali, terbuka lebar ketika dia memasuki tempat itu. Samar-samat tempat itu terasa familiar, seolah-olah pernah dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Dia terkesiap.

"Sirius, di mana kita?"

"Kita berada dalam kencan impianmu."

* * *

 _5._ _Melihat seekor_ _Unicorn_

"Kau belum pernah melihat Unicorn?" seringai James.

"Belum. Ingat tidak, mereka tak bisa menemukan seekor pun untuk pelajaran?" Lily mengingatkan.

James berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, benar! Hari itu ada serangga di rambutmu dan aku mencoba mengusirnya, tapi kau menamparku," dia menyeringai.

"Ada serangga?"

"Barusan kubilang ada serangga, kan!"

"Aku tak percaya padamu," kata Lily, nyengir ketika dililhatnya James menggelengkan kepala. "Apa? Bertahun-tahun kau mengajakku kencan, kau mencoba meyakinkanku kalau kau pemain Quidditch tersohor, dan kau mengharapkanku memercayaimu?"

"Oh, yeah," kekeh James, mengecup kening Lily. "Waktu itu aku sedikit sinting."

"Sedikit?"

"Oh, tutup mulut, Lils," tukas James, mengacak rambutnya. "Oke, ayo kita cari Unicorn!"

"Tunggu. Kau serius?"

"Astaga, Lily, aku James!" desis James.

Lily terkikik.

"Jadi, di mana kita bisa menemukan Unicorn?"

"Hutan Terlarang."

"Aku tidak mau ke sana!" Lily berseru.

James menghela napas. Dia seharusnya mencari sampai ke pelosok hutan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita berdua murid!"

"Tidak, _kita_ bukan murid," seringai James. " _Kita_ adalah seorang murid dan seekor binatang liar."

"Kau akan bertransformasi?" desis Lily.

James hanya tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata. Langsung saja di tempatnya baru saja berdiri, muncul seekor rusa jantan besar.

"Oke, baiklah," desah Lily, lalu mengikuti rusa jantan yang konyol itu ke dalam hutan. Si rusa jantan menghentikannya dan menekuk lututnya. "Apa?" pekik Lily kaget.

Mata si rusa mengedip. Dia berjalan ke belakang Lily dan menunduk, lalu tanpa peringatan menyenggol Lily sedemikian rupa sehingga gadis itu duduk di atas punggung rusa.

"JAMES!" jerit Lily sementara si rusa mulai berlari.

Tetapi setelah beberapa saat sempat merasa takut akan jatuh, Lily mendapati dirinya menikmati kecepatan si rusa. Dia tertawa dan menjerit sementara James menandak-nandak.

"Kau rusa jantan yang sungguh feminin," kata Lily, menepuk-nepuk kepala si rusa. Didengarnya rusa itu mengeluarkan semacam dengusan yang hanya bisa diasumsikannya sebagai suara mengancam. "Aku juga sayang padamu. Kau tahu, mungkin saja aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai rusa jantan, soalnya kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan," kata Lily. Si rusa jantan mendadak berhenti. "Dan rambutmu jauh lebih rapi," Lily berpikir-pikir, membelai bulu si rusa.

Rusa jantan itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk menuruunkan Lily. Lily mendarat keras di tanah dan si rusa jantan berubah kembali menjadi James.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak terlalu menyebalkan?" kata James galak, menghambur mendekati Lily yang masih di tanah.

Lily terkikik dan memberikan senyuman pada James, yang gagal menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum balik.

"Yang kumaksudkan adalah kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kata-kataku menyebalkan?" cemooh James, membantu Lily berdiri. Lily hanya mengangkat bahu. "LILY!"

"James, shh!" desis Lily, menutup mulut James dengan tangannya.

James menatapnya. Lily sedang memandang sesuatu di balik bahu James. James memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, siap melindunginya, dan melihat dua ekor Unicorn, satu masih anak-anak dan satu dewasa.

"Sana," perintah James pelan ada Lily, mendorongnya ke arah kedua Unicorn.

Lily membelalak padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendekat, mereka tidak suka anak laki-laki," kata James. "Sana," ulangnya.

Lily tersenyum, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mendekati kedua Unicorn itu.

"Hai," sapanya lembut, mengulurkan tangannya dengan gugup.

Si Unicorn dewasa mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Lily lebih percaya diri mendekatinya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dibelainya Unicorn itu. Rasanya seperti membelai sutra. Si Unicorn tidak bergerak, maka Lily dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya di tanduknya, dan tersenyum. Lily bisa merasakan tanduk itu sedikit bergelombang, merasakan keajaiban itu. Sesuatu menyentuh kakinya, dan dia menunduk, melihat si anak Unicorn mengendusi jubahnya. Lily terkikik dan berlutut untuk membelainya juga.

"Lils?"

Lily terlonjak dan mendongak menatap James. Dia sudah lupa terhadap sekelilingnya, begitu terpikat pada kedua Unicorn itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata James, memandang berkeliling hutan dengan cemas.

Lily mengangguk paham dan berdiri, memberi elusan perpisahan pada kedua Unicorn itu sebelum mendekati James dan meraih tangannya yang terulur.

"Aku bisa membelai seekor Unicorn!" bisiknya bahagia.

Tersenyum, James mengamati mata Lily berbinar-binar, penampilannya yang berantakan, dan nada serta aura gembira yang terpancar darinya.

"Kau membelai dua ekor," koreksi James, ketika halaman kastil tampak di depan mereka.

"Aku berhasil!" jerit Lily, berdiri di hadapan James, menghentikannya. Dia melompat dan memeluk lehernya. "Terima kasih!"

James tertawa dan memeluknya balik.

"Apa pun untukmu, Lils."

"Apa lagi berikutnya?" tanya Lily bersemangat, melepaskan James dan melompat-lompat.

"Ah, sayang sekali, tinggal dua lagi," keluh James. "Nomor enam!"

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kencan impianku?" pekik Hestia dalam perjalanan untuk makan siang, masih mencoba membayangkan bagaimana caranya kekasihnya ini mengetahuinya.

"Bunga-Lily," Sirius mengangkat bahu. Hestia ternganga. "Jangan marah padanya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa sebelum kita meninggalkan tempat ini," Sirius memohon.

" _I love you_ ," jerit Hestia, berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

* * *

 _6._ _Menampar wajah_ _Black_

" _Menampar wajah_ _Black_ ," James membaca sambil terkekeh sementara Lily tertawa. "Astaga, Lily, karena apa itu?"

"Dia tidak bisa tutup mulut, padahal aku sedang mencoba belajar," kenang Lily.

"Oke. Kita lakukan sekarang?" kata James, menawarkan sikunya.

Lily membelalak.

"Sungguh?"

"Kan ada dalam daftar."

"Dia kan sahabatmu."

"Lebih baik lagi," James mengedip, menarik Peta Perampok dari sakunya. "Dia ada di asrama," katanya, menyeret Lily ke menara Gryffindor.

Remus sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ketika mereka berdua masuk.

"MOONY!"

"Hai, Prongs," kata Remus setelah mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Kau lihat Padfoot?"

"Dia dan Hestia sedang mengadakan kencan khusus," jawab Remus, memutar matanya.

"Oke, aku tahu di mana mereka," kata James, menarik tangan Lily.

"Aku tidak mau menyela!" seru Lily, membelalak.

"Lily!"

Lily terlonjak mendengar panggilan itu. Suara itu datang dari belakangnya. Dia berbalik tepat ketika Hestia, berlari mendekat, menubruknya.

"Lily, aku mendapatkan kencan impianku!" pekik Hestia.

Lily nyengir.

"Trims, Bunga," kata Sirius dari belakang Hestia.

Lily memberinya kedipan penuh makna.

"KAU YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" jerit Hestia.

Lily meringis, merasakan gendang telinganya mau pecah.

"Kaupikir dia bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tukas Lily jengkel.

Hestia terkikik.

"Aku. Sayang. Padamu."

"Aku tahu," seringai Lily, lalu berpaling pada James, yang mengangguk ke arah Sirius. "Sungguh?" bisik Lily.

James mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau kau berani."

"Kalau dia berani apa?" tanya Remus penasaran.

James mengulurkan daftar itu. "Nomor enam," katanya.

Remus membaca cepat daftar di tangannya, dan menyeringai.

"Lakukanlah," kata Remus tak acuh, menegakkan diri.

James tergelak.

"Kalau kau berani," ulang James, menyilangkan lengannya.

Lily mendesah. Dia menegakkan bahu dan mendekati Sirius.

"Apa?" tanya Sirius gugup ketika Lily berhenti di hadapannya. Sebelum dia menyadari, Lily sudah mengangkat tangan dan menampar wajahnya keras-keras.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sirius, terhuyung ke kursi di belakangnya sementara James and Remus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Hestia, setengah geli setengah gusar.

"Daftarku," kata Lily singkat.

Hestia tertawa.

"Kau betul-betul melaksanakannya?"

"Oh, kupikir dia harus melaksanakannya," kata James santai.

"Dia beruntung memilikimu," kata Hestia, tersenyum pada James, lalu menghampiri Sirius. "Bangun."

"Dia baru saja menampar mukaku!" erang Sirius. Hestia hanya mengangkat bahu. "HESTIA!"

" _I love you_ ," kata Hestia, menarik tangan Sirius untuk membantunya berdiri. "Kamar Kebutuhan?" bisiknya di telinga Sirius.

Mata Sirius melebar.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku," katanya, dan dia langsung menarik Hestia dan meninggalkan asrama, namun masih sempat melemparkan lirikan berbahaya pada Lily.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kau bisa melakukan itu," kekeh James, memandang Lily penuh kekaguman.

"Aku juga," kata Lily, nyengir.

"Selanjutnya?" tanya James bersemangat, memandang Remus.

"Nomor tujuh!"

"Oh, ini yang terakhir," desah James.

Lily merasa perutnya anjlok, tetapi Remus tersenyum lebar.

"Ini akan lama. Nomor tujuh!"

* * *

"Maria, warna apa?"

"Tonks, kau cocok dengan warna apa saja," kata Maria bosan dari sudut paling jauh di kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas dua. "Lagi pula, pestanya tidak sampai empat jam!"

"Warna apa?" ulang Tonks, mengamati tiga buah gaun.

"Astaga, Tonks," gerutu Maria, mendekat untuk mengamati gaun-gain itu. "Merah jambu cerah, tentu saja," katanya.

"Kalau ini berhasil, itu akan jadi warna favoritku," kata Tonks senang.

"Maksudmu, kalau itu sudah berhasil?"

"Tentu saja," kata Tonks, lalu kembali menghadap cermin. Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi aneh ketika wajahnya bertransformasi.

"Tonks, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Hidungku besar sekali!"

Maria memutar matanya dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

* * *

 _7._ _Menemukan semua lorong rahasia ke luar_ _Hogwarts_

"Kau jangan meremehkanku, James Potter," kata Lily, menjawab pandangan geli James.

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali?"

"Karena ini daftar- _ku_ ," kata Lily, menempelkan tangan di bibirnya.

James tersenyum ketika teringat cara ibunya berdiri.

"Oke, Lils. Jadi," kata James, berdeham, menarik keluar daftar Lily. "Nomor tujuh," dia membaca dengan resmi aneh yang digunakannya sebelumnya. " _Menemukan semua lorong rahasia ke luar_ _Hogwarts_." Dia menggeleng; tak masuk akal rasanya Lily yang dikenalnya adalah Lily yang menuliskan daftar ini. "Beruntung bahwa kau mengencani seorang Marauder, kalau begitu," katanya, mengedip.

"Kau tahu _semua_ jalan keluar?" tanya Lily.

James memutar matanya.

"Yang benar saja, Lily, aku tersinggung, nih," ejeknya, menggenggam jemari Lily. "Yang mana dulu?"

"Aku tak tahu," kata Lily canggung.

"Hmm... kau hanya ingin tahu jalan rahasianya, atau melewatinya?"

"Dua-duanya!" teriak Lily.

James mengangkat alis.

"Aku penasaran," aku Lily perlahan.

James tertawa dan mengecup keningnya.

"Baiklah, kita ke _Honeydukes_ dulu."

"Kita kan sudah pernah melewati lorong itu, James," Lily mengembuskan napas keras ketika mereka menuju patung yang akan membawa mereka ke lorong itu sekali lagi.

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi," kata James. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk mengubah terowongan itu menjadi luncuran, dan keduanya berlomba mencapai _Honeydukes_. Mereka tiba di gudang bawah tanah dan Lily, menyeringai, memandang berkeliling. James berindap menuju sebuah kotak dan mengantongi sebungkus permen.

"James!"

"Apa? Tidak ada yang akan memperhatikan," kata James jail. Sebelum Lily bisa terteriak padanya, James mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lantai dan mereka berlari menuju Hogwarts. "Oh, yah, aku tak bisa mengembalikannya sekarang," kata James ketika mereka keluar.

Lily memutar matanya.

"Berikan satu padaku," kata Lily.

James tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kalau kauberi aku satu," lanjut Lily, dan James, nyengir, meletakkan sebutir permen di lidah Lily. "Jauh lebih baik," kata Lily. "Di mana lagi jalan-jalan rahasianya?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu semuanya, Lily, dua terbaik saja," kata James. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Yeah," katanya. "Boleh kutanya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu _semua_ rahasia Marauder," James mengedip. "Lagipula, pestanya dua jam lagi, dan dugaanku Hestia akan menculikmu untuk bersiap-siap?"

"Dugaanmu tepat," kata Lily dengan suara rendah.

Kini keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kastil. Lily sedikit gugup ketika mereka tiba di tempat Dedalu Perkasa berdiri.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Lily.

"Ini lorong favoritku," kata James, melambaikan tangan ke arah Dedalu Perkasa, "yang akan membawamu ke _Shrieking Shack_ tempat Moony biasanya pergi."

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Lily pelan, bergidik ketika teringat malam dia dan James putus. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau harus menekan benjolan di dahannya," kata James, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat sebuah imenekan tonjolan di bagian bawah pohon. Pohon itu langsung diam.

James menarik Lily ke lubang yang kini tampak di dekat akarnya.

"Kau duluan," kata James.

Lily tersenyum, lalu merangkak masuk. Terowongan itu begitu sempit sampai-sampai Lily harus merangkak sepanjang perjalanan.

"Pemandangan indah dari belakang sini," kata James.

Lily menggeram dan menendangnya. James tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka tiba di _Shrieking Shack_. Lily memandang berkeliling, mengamati kursi-kursi yang sepertinya rusak karena gigitan dan dinding yang tergores. Dia bergidik.

"Agak menyeramkan di sini," bisiknya.

James terkekeh.

"Memang," kata James lembut.

"Geng kalian sangat menikmati malam purnama, kan?" bisik Lily, tangannya merangkul leher James.

"Sangat."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi," kata Lily, mengerling arloji James. "Pestanya satu setengah jam lagi, dan kau perlu bantuan untuk membawa... er... beberapa barang."

James nyengir.

"Aku tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Oh, James," kata Lily, menghentikan James yang sudah hendak menuju terowongan. "Terima kasih," senyumnya.

"Apa pun untukmu, Sayang."


	29. Chapter 27: Aku, Kau, dan Lantai Dansa

**BAB 27 AKU, KAU, DAN LANTAI DANSA**

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N:** Chapter ini memang pendek sekali, tapi butuh sebulanan buat menerjemahkan. Fanfic2 yang saya sukai sudah jarang update, dan itu bikin males buka FF lagi. Huhu... But then I thought, mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan pembaca terjemahan ini. #Tapi kan saya updatenya nggak lebih dari dua bulan kan? Sementara yang saya tungguin, hampir setahunan malah nggak update. #Curhat

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

* * *

"Siap?" Hestia menanyai Lily, mematut diri dalam pantulan cermin seukuran dirinya di asrama.

Lily mengangguk dan mendekati cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini oke?"

"Kau tampak menakjubkan!" seru Hestia, lengannya mengait di lengan Lily. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Hestia Jones, kau sedang memancing pujian, ya?" kikik Alice seraya mengenakan sepatunya. Lily tertawa dan Hestia meleletkan lidah pada Alice.

"Kau tampak luar biasa, Hestia," Lily meyakinkannya.

Hestia tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya.

"Siap untuk pesta terakhir kita?" tanyanya.

Ketiga gadis itu mendesah. Betapa cepatnya waktu tujuh tahun ini.

"Tidak," keluh Alice, bersamaan dengan Hestia melemparkan padanya sepatu _stiletto_ , jelas tidak menyetujui pilihan Alice yang berupa sepatu datar.

"Alice, ini pesta terakhir, kau harus tampak cantik."

"Seberapa pengaruhnya sepatu dengan cantiknya penampilanku?" kata Alice dengan nada tinggi.

Hestia ternganga tak percaya.

"Pengaruhnya besar sekali," Lily menjawab mewakili Hestia.

"Aku berhasil mengajarimu, Lily Evans," kata Hestia riang.

Lily memutar matanya.

Sekarang Hestia menunduk dengan tatapan menilai pada kaki Lily, lalu mengangguk puas. Lily mendesah lega; dia memutuskan mengenakan sepatu bertali dengan hak rendah, supaya bisa menyenangkan Hestia tetapi dirinya juga nyaman memakainya.

"Kita berangkat?" tanya Hestia, menawarkan lengannya pada kedua sahabatnya, yang menggeleng penuh sayang sebelum menerimanya. Mereka bertiga saling bergandengan, dengan Hestia di tengah.

"Nah, bagaimana kita bisa lewat sini?" goda Lily, sebab begitu mereka mencapai tangga, mereka tak bisa melewati lorong sempit tangga itu bertiga sekaligus. Dia mulai mengendurkan gandengannya dari lengan Hestia, tetapi Hestia menggeram gusar.

"Jangan begitu, Lily Evans, kita akan memasuki pesta terakhir kita _bersama-sama_ ," tegas Hestia, tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi.

Lily mendesah, tetapi berikutnya dia mencabut tongkatnya dan memperlebar lorong itu. Hestia nyengir.

"Bisa apa aku tanpamu?" tanya Hestia senang.

"Bisa gagal?" saran Alice.

Hestia mendengus.

Ketiga gadis itu menuruni tangga, memenuhi lorong tangga itu, lalu tiba di keramaian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Aku akan merindukan ini," desah Alice, memandang berkeliling dengan bahagia.

"Bolehkah aku?" terdengar sebuah suara.

Frank muncul entah dari mana, mengulurkan tangannya pada Alice. Alice tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Sampai nanti!" ujarnya kepada kedua temannya, yang melambai padanya.

"Nah, Lily-petal," kata Hestia, membuat Lily nyengir. "Cowok-cowok kita hampir dipastikan pergi bersama, haruskah kita menemukan mereka?"

"Atau kita bisa menunggu mereka menemukan kita, itu lebih _gentleman_ ," kata Lily serius.

Hestia mengangguk.

"Benar sekali. Mungkin kita harus menjadi feminis malam ini. Tidak ada cowok," tegas Hestia. "Kau dan cowok tololmu," gerutu Hestia melihat Lily mencebik.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan cowok tololmu?" balas Lily.

"Itu beda," sergah Hestia, sedikit merona.

Lily terkikik.

"Beda apanya, kalau boleh kutanya?"

"Aku kan tidak terganggu dengan itu."

"Oh, tentu saja! Bodohnya aku," tawa Lily, bersandar pada bahu Hestia. Hestia memang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Lily, sehingga Lily merasa nyaman bersandar padanya.

"Kukira kau yang lebih pintar," dengus Hestia.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Hestia Jones," kata Lily, merasakan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Hestia menatapnya penasaran.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama, kan?" tanyanya.

Lily tertawa.

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang begitu?" seru Hestia.

Lily menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku kan hanya bilang, aku akan merindukanmu. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu sampai kita mencari apartemen nantinya," jawab Lily akhirnya. Hestia menunduk. "Dan selanjutnya kita tidak bisa bersama-sama setiap saat. Aku harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk pelatihan Auror dan kau akan di kantor _The Prophet_..." Suara Lily mulai bergetar.

Hestia menekapkan tangannya dengan hati-hati ke mulut Lily.

"Diamlah," nasihatnya. "Kita akan melakukan semua hal emosional ini, membuat Hestia menangis, setelah kelulusan saja, setuju?"

Lily mengangguk patuh.

"Jadi, Auror?" tanya Hestia kemudian. Lily mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan gembira. "Jadi kau _akhirnya_ sudah memutuskan," kekeh Hestia.

Lily meleletkan lidah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Anak baik," tukas Hestia. "Nah, haruskah kita ikut berdansa?"

Lily mengangguk riang. Keduanya melangkah ke lantai dansa dan mulai bergerak seirama musik.

" _Di situ_ ternyata kalian," terdengar suara jengkel Sirius. Dia dan James mendapati para kekasih mereka tertawa-tawa dan menari bersama.

"Kami mencari kalian ke mana-mana!" imbuh James, menatap kedua gadis itu galak. Yang ditatap malah mendengus.

"Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu?" kata Hestia.

"Yeah, cowok _gentleman_ itu yang mencari ceweknya," imbuh Lily setuju, menyeringai pada kedua cowok itu.

"Apa mereka mengeluh tentang itu?"

"Aku yakin begitu."

"Menyedihkan," decak Hestia, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya," kata Sirius seraya membungkuk.

"Ya, aku minta maaf dari hatiku yang terdalam," James mengikuti, berpura-pura melepas topi pada kedua gadis yang tertawa itu.

"Akankah kita maafkan saja mereka?" tanya Hestia, disambut anggukan Lily. "Yey!" pekik Hestia gembira, melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Sirius. "Sampai nanti, Lily-petal!"

"Lily- _petal_?" ulang Sirius, menatap Lily. "Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu begitu mulai sekarang."

Lily berpaling pada James dengan tatapan memohon, tetapi James hanya nyengir padanya. Sirius memutar-mutar Hestia menjauh. Sepeninggal mereka, James mengambil satu langkah ke hadapan Lily, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lily Evans, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan untuk berdansa denganmu?" tanya James.

Tersenyum lebar, Lily menerima uluran tangannya. James juga tersenyum dan menarik Lily mendekat, tepat ketika lagu berirama lambat mulai berputar.

"Wow, Mr Potter, kukira kau merencanakan ini," kata Lily, mengacu pada musiknya,

James nyengir. "Mr Potter?"

"Itu kan namamu."

James terkekeh. Dia mengangkat tangannya dari pinggang Lily untuk melepaskan tangan Lily dari leher James, lalu memain-mainkan jemari Lily. Pasangan itu berhenti berdansa, Lily hanya memandangi James yang memainkan jemarinya.

"Lily," kata James.

Lily terkejut melihat ekspresi putus asa James.

"Ya, James?"

"Kita akan tetap baik-baik saja kan? Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?" tanya James gugup.

"Kenapa tidak?" Lily balik bertanya dengan mata melebar.

"Aku hanya bertanya," kekeh James.

"Ya."

"Bagus," kata James, senyumnya mengembang penuh kebahagiaan. "Dan izinkan aku mengatakan bahwa kau tampak memesona." Dia mengamati kostum Lily. Lily memlih gaun terbuka tanpa tali yang hanya menutupi setengah paha, dengan kalung yang James hadiahkan padanya bergantung di leher.

"Karena aku memakai warna hitam?"

"Jangan lupa, itu terbuka," kekeh James lagi.

Lily merona, masih menatap James.

"Jadi, hitam dan terbuka?" goda Lily.

"Ya, mungkin kau harus mengenakan itu di hari pernikahan kita atau apa," balas James dengan nada mengejek yang serius.

Lily tertawa.

"Atau dia bisa mengenakan itu," kata Sirius, mendadak muncul. Dia mengangguk ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Lily, James, dan Hestia serentak mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seorang anak perempuan sedang menuruni tangga dengan gugup, mengenakan gaun merah muda menyala.

"Kau tahu, kurasa kita mengencani cewek yang salah," kata Sirius pada James, yang nyengir.

"Oh, astaga," Hestia terkesiap dari sisi Lily. "Lily, aku kepingin gaun itu."

"Oh, astaga, Hestia," pekik Lily, membuat Hestia, James, dan Sirius menatapnya. "Itu Tonks!"

Hestia menyeringai lebar dan memandang berkeliling.

"Sirius, di mana Remus?" desisnya.

James dan Sirius mengangkat alis mereka.

"Dia di sana," kata Sirius, menunjuk ke arah perapian.

"Ajak dia kemari!" perintah Lily

"Kenapa?" tanya James bingung.

"Lakukan saja," kata Lily dan Hestian bersamaan, kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Tonks selagi kedua anak laki-laki itu menjemput Remus.

Tonks memandang berkeliling, lalu tersenyum gugup ketika menemukan Lily dan Hestia. Kedua gadis yang lebih tua itu membalas dengan senyum ramah yang membesarkan hati. Tonks menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghampiri kedua kawan perempuan terbaik Remus itu.

"Hai," sapa Tonks.

"Kau tampak luar biasa!" pekik Hestia, melompat-lompat kecil. Lily memberinya pandangan tajam. "Apa?" protes Hestia.

"Jangan membuatnya _takut_ , Hestia!" kata Lily, mengedik pada Tonks, yang tertawa.

"Aku tidak membuatnya _takut_!"

"Dengan sengaja," gumam Lily, lalu kembali pada Tonks. "Kau memang terlihat cantik, Tonks."

"Trims," kata Tonks, tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa bernapas!" dia menambahkan dengan berbisik.

Lily terkikik. Dia menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Tonks, yang menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk. Tonks terkejut mendapati jubahnya masih terlihat sama saja.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Mantra Perluasan Tak-Terdeteksi," kata Lily, mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang tahu mantra itu bisa diterapkan pada pakaian. Dengan begini, kau tak perlu menahan perutmu tapi tetap terlihat langsing," jelasnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku _berhasil_ mengajarimu, kan?" kata Hestia senang.

Tonks terkikik. Lily menggelengkan kepala dan menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher gaunnya.

"Kalian sudah melihat Remus?" tanya Tonks, memandang berkeliling.

Lily dan Hestia bertukar seringai.

"Dia sedang kemari," kata Hestia, mencari-cari beberapa saat, lalu menemukan James, Sirius, dan Remus yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Wajah Tonks berubah pucat dan menatap kedua gadis itu dengan ngeri.

"Tarik napas, Tonks. Kau terlihat fantastis," Lily meyakinkannya. Tonks kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Ketiga anak laki-laki tiba di tempat mereka. Lily melihat Remus sedikit terbelalak menatap Tonks, sebelum wajahnya merona, dan nyengir.

"Bersikaplah normal," gumam Lily pada Tonks, yang mengangguk patuh.

"Hai, Remus," sapa Hetia dengan nada riang. Lily bertanya-tanya bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa berlaku seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Er, hai," sapa Remus canggung.

Lily melihat James dan Sirius tergelak. Dipelototinya keduanya dengan tajam. Sirius mengedip padanya.

"Jadi, Tonks," kata Hestia, menoleh pada Tonks.

Lily harus menahan dirinya supaya tidak memutar mata. Dasar Hestia konyol, itu jelas sekali. Tetapi beruntung Remus tidak memperhatikan apa-apa.

"Ya," kata Tonks, tersenyum pada Hestia, yang terkikik dan menatap Lily minta bantuan.

"Bagaimana tahun keduamu di sini?" tanya Sirius canggung. Hestia tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya.

"Mengerikan," gerutu Tonks, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambutnya, tetapi dilihatnya Hestia dan Lily menyipitkan mata padanya, maka dia menutupi gerakannya dengan menggaruk hidungnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Remus, mendapati dirinya betul-betul tertarik.

"Aku benci Mandrake," ujar Tonks. "Besar, jelek, dan berisik." Dia menekuk jari-jarinya untuk menghitung.

Remus meledak tertawa.

Lily mendekati James terang-terangan dan melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya, berjinjit untuk bisa berbisik di telinganya. James nyengir dan mengangguk, berusaha menutupi entakan di perutnya, dan tiba-tiba saja, lagu berirama lambat kembali terdengar. James menjawil Sirius, yang terlonjak. Memahami ekspresi James, Sirius mendekati Hestia.

"Hestia Sayang, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sirius, mengulurkan tangan. Hestia terkikik dan menerimanya.

"Lils?" panggil James.

Lily mengangguk dan, dengan sebuah kedipan kilat pada Tonks, mengizinkan James menariknya dari Tonks dan Remus, yang hanya berdiri canggung dan menatap lantai.

"Kau mau berdansa?" Remus menawarkan, mengangkat bahu.

Tonks menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Entahlah, kau jauh lebih tinggi dariku," jawabnya, menyipitkan mata dengan menuduh.

"Maafkan perkembangan genetisku," Remus berseri-seri, dan melarikan tangan ke rambutnya.

"Aku akan senang sekali," kata Tonks. Remus mengerutkan dahi padanya. "Berdansa denganmu," Tonks menambakan buru-buru.

Remus merona, tetapi tersenyum pada saat yang sama.

"Bagus."

Tonks tersenyum. Remus mengulurkan tangannya, dan Tonks menerimanya, berusaha mengabaikan kutukan yang terasa merayapi lengannya, tetapi dalam arti yang baik. Remus meletakkan tangan di pinggang Tonks, yang meletakkan tangannya sendiri di bahu Remus. Keduanya berdiri dalam jarak kira-kira sepanjang satu lengan. Tonks memandang ke seberang ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, di mana Maria melompat-lompat gembira, dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, sebelum mengizinkan seorang cowok yang tidak terlalu Tonks kenal menariknya ke lantai dansa.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Tonks, memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak banyak berubah sejak tadi siang," kekeh Remus.

Wajah Tonks berubah _pink_ , lalu mendengus, "Maaf, aku hanya memulai percakapan sopan."

Remus tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, padahal kau sudah mencoba," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu 'mencoba'? Percakapan sudah dimulai, kan?"

"Ya, tapi bukan percakapan _sopan_."

"Oh, siapa yang menyebabkan itu?"

"Kenapa kau menganggap ini kesalahanku?"

"Karena memang begitu!"

"Bukan!"

"Yeah, percakapan ini akan sangat sopan kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku memilih percakapan seperti ini, kalau begitu," tukas Remus, tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Tonks sudah berhenti berdansa. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti.

"Bukan itu intinya."

"Lalu apa intinya?"

"Tidak ada intinya!"

"Lalu kenapa kaubilang 'bukan itu intinya'?"

"Itu istilah umum!" tukas Tonks, menyilangkan lengannya, tetapi lalu melompat begitu menyadari tindakannya menyebabkan tangannya mengenai perut Remus.

Remus, menyadari hal yang sama, menunduk menatap perutnya pada tempat Tonks menyentuhnya, lalu mendongak pada Tonks. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik. _Astaga_.

Tonks balas menatap mata Remus, mengawasi mata Remus yang dengan lambat semakin dekat padanya.

"James!" bisik Lily, menjawil James, dan menunjuk ke arah Remus dan Tonks.

James mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Lily dan nyengir sebelum kembali memandang Lily.

"Usaha bagus," dia mengedip.

Terkikik, Lily merangkul leher James.

"Oh, tidak," gumam James.

Lily menoleh cepat.

Remus menegakkan diri dengan cepat dan memandang berkeliling, lalu menatap Tonks.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Remus sungguh-sungguh, sebelum berlari dan melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Tonks mengikuti kepergian Remus dan terlonjak ketika Sirius, James, Hestia, dan Lily muncul di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya James prihatin, memandang Tonks lalu tangga ke kamar anak laki-laki.

Tonks mengangkat bahu, tampak jelas sakit hati. Lily mencolek bahu Hestia, dan mengangguk pada Tonks, sebelum bergegas menuju tangga itu, diikuti James dan Sirius.

"Baik-baik, lho, Bunga-Lily," kata Sirius.

Lily terkesiap, dan berbalik menghadapinya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Dibandingkan dengan apa?"

"Si rambut merah," Sirius mengangkat bahu dengan menggoda.

Lily terkikik, lalu melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Sirius nyengir pada James, yang memutar mata dan ikut naik, geli.

"MOONY!" dendang Sirius, menghambur masuk ke kamar. "Apa?" tanyanya polos menanggapi pelototan Lily.

Lily menoleh pada James, yang mencibir pada sahabatnya yang kurang bijaksana.

"Kau perlu taktik lain, sobat," kata James, menepuk bahu Sirius yang merengut.

"Hippogriff sialan, aku perlu taktik lain!"

"Hippogriff sialan?"

"Ya, Hippogriff sialan."

Lily menggelengkan kepala terhadap dua cowok yang mulai cekcok itu, dan menghampiri tempat tidur Remus yang telah menutup kelambu di sekelilingnya. Lily membuka kelambunya supaya bisa masuk, lalu menutupnya kembali, dan duduk di sisi Remus. Remus menyembunyikan wajah dalam tangannya. Lily meletakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati di bahu Remus, membuatnya terlonjak.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau kami masuk!" desis Lily.

Alis Remus terangkat menyadari suara cekcok di luar kelambunya.

"Prongsie!"

"Tidak."

"Tapi serius!"

"Kau kan memang Sirius."

Remus mendengus selagi dua cowok di luar itu mulai terpingkal tak terkendali dan berkata pada Lily, "Aku tidak dengar, sejujurnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya, aku pun tak tahu."

"Pasti selama bertahun-tahun ini kau sudah mengabaikan mereka," senyum Lily.

Remus terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily pelan, membuat Remus menjatuhkan kepala dalam tangannya lagi.

"Aku merasa parah!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily, terkejut.

"Karena aku nyaris menciumnya!"

"Kenapa itu buruk?" teriak Sirius, berusaha menerobos kelambu. Entah bagaimana, dia malah terbelit kelambu itu sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai menyerupai kepompong dengan dua kaki. "PRONGS, TOLONG!"

James menatapnya sekilas, lalu meledak tertawa bersamaan dengan tawa Lily dan Remus.

"PRONGS, ITU TIDAK MEMBANTU! AKU TAK BISA NAPAS!" lengking Sirius.

Mendesah, Lily mengacungkan tongkatnya pada buntalan merah itu, yang langsung menguraikan diri.

"Terima kasih, Lily sayang. Cuma kau yang peduli padaku," dengus Sirius lega, mendelik pada dua sahabatnya.

Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau Hestia membunuhku," dia mencoba mengklarifikasi.

Sirius membelalak sementara Remus dan James kembali tertawa.

"Setidaknya _dia_ peduli padaku," kata Sirius congkak, meleletkan lidah pada mereka bertiga, lalu kembali pada Remus. "Jadi, kenapa itu hal buruk?"

Remus sedikit merona dan mulai bermain dengan kaos kakinya, yang dihiasi balon-balon terbang.

"Karena... dia masih dua belas tahun," keluh Remus. "Dan aku tujuh belas. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu padanya."

Lily memberinya pandangan bersimpati.

"Kau sadar kan, kalau dia sudah dua puluh, kau dua lima. Tak ada yang peduli, kan?" kata James lembut.

Remus menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, aku tahu aku pernah dengar itu. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ada banyak perbedaan antara usia dua belas dan dua puluh! Dan perbedaan umur kami sekarang, jauh lebih berpengaruh dalam tingkat kedewasaan kami, dan..." Remus menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengacak rambutnya.

Lily mengerang, "Apakah _semua_ cowok selalu mengacak rambutnya? Tak heran aku ketularan."

Anak-anak laki-laki tertawa.

"Salahkan Prongs, kami hanya ketularan dia," ujar Sirius, memberikan pelototan sayang pada James, yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan nyengir. "Teruskan. Dan apa?" lanjut Sirius, embali pada Remus yang menunduk cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dengan seorang manusia serigala," kata Remus setelah diam sesaat.

Lily, James, dan Sirius saling pandang.

"Remus…"

"Jangan! Jangan bilang itu bukan masalah! Jangan bilang itu tidak berbahaya! Ini sangat berbahaya! Dan masalah besar! Tak seorang pun akan mempekerjakanku karena masalah bulu kecil itu, apa yang membuat kalian berpikir seseorang bersedia bersamaku dengan kondisi semacam itu?" kata Remus muram.

"Mungkin kita harus membunuh si bulu kecil itu," tukas James lugas.

Ketiga anak laki-laki tertawa keras sekali. Begitu sudah mulai tenang, Lily nyengir pada James, yang balas mengedip.

"Terserah. Baiklah, kalau dia memang mau berkencan denganku, itu hebat. Sangat. Tapi intinya adalah, aku tak ingin dia berkencan denganku."

"Jadi kau tidak suka padanya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku suka padanya, sangat suka," kata Remus pelan, mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Lily menenangkan, menggenggam tangan Remus, dan—mengabaikan belalakan James—mengelusnya. "Itu pilihanmu, Remus. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu, ada seorang gadis di bawah sana, yang akan berkencan denganmu apa adanya, dan benar-benar menyukaimu, dan kau juga suka padanya. Mungkin kau tidak membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Remus menatap Lily.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bicaralah padanya, sobat," kata James, berusaha menarik Remus dari tempat tidurnya.

"INI TAK PERNAH TERJADI!" seru Sirius, menepukkan tangannya.

Ketiga temannya berpaling bingung padanya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah?" tanya Lily.

Sirius memutar mata pada James, yang tampak sama bingungnya.

"Karena... pertama, Marauder tidak pernah merasa khawatir tentang cewek," kata Sirius.

Lily mendengus, mengabaikan pelototan ketiga anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Jadi kaubilang, kau tidak pernah merasa panik karena Hestia, James tak pernah _sekalipun_ fretted tentangku, dan Remus tidak sedang mencemaskan ini?" tantang Lily, membuat ketiga cowok itu saling pandang.

"Kuulangi, tak seorang pun _tahu_ Marauders pernah merasa khawatir soal tentang cewek," kata Sirius. "DAN, kalau ini tak pernah terjadi, aku juga tak pernah terjerat di kelambu," dia menyatakan. "AKU TAK PERNAH TERJERAT, KELAMBU ITU YANG MAU MEMAKANKU!"

"Aku yakin begitu," seringai Remus, menepuk bahu Sirius.

"Si kelambu iri pada rambutku!"

"Yeah, aku tahu," kata Remus, memutar mata pada James dan Lily, lalu memimpin Sirius keluar kamar.

James menarik Lily agar lebih dekat padanya, tersenyum.

"Ya?" kata Lily, balas tersenyum.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata James. "Aku tak ingin kau mengenakan gaun hitam dan terbuka di pernikahan kita," dia mengakui.

Lily tertawa.

"Itu kalau kita jadi menikah," imbuh James.

"Tentu saja," goda Lily bersungguh-sungguh. James nyengir. "Kenapa tidak jadi, kalau boleh kutanya?" tanya Lily.

"Aku tak mau ada yang keberatan soal itu," James mengedip, diikuti tawa Lily. James mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily. "Haruskah kita mengawasi Moony?"

"Harus," ujar Lily, menerima tangan James. Berdua, mereka turun dan berjumpa dengan Sirius dan Hestia sedang mengobrol di kaki tangga. "Di mana Remus dan Tonks?"

"Remus dan Tonks, kedengarannya serasi," komentar Hestia.

"Memang," kekeh Lily. "Nah, di mana mereka?"

"Mereka keluar untuk bicara," jawab Hestia, menunjuk lubang lukisan.

Lily masih sempat melihat Remus dan Hestia melewati lubang itu sebelum mengilang.

* * *

"Hai," kata Remus canggung, berdiri di luar dekat lubang lukisan.

"Halo, sayangku," kata si Nyonya Gemuk, memainkan bulu matanya pada Remus. Tonks menyipitkan mata menatap lukisannya.

"Masih tidak tertarik," kata Remus, tertawa.

"Gadis kurus memang lebih beruntung," keluh si Nyonya Gemuk.

Remus nyengir dan menarik Tonks menjauh darinya.

"Jauh lebih baik," gumam Remus.

Tonks terkikik. Remus menatapnya, tepat pada saat Tonks juga menatapnya, membuat perut Remus serasa jungkir balik. _Bagaimana_ mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

"Boleh kutanya ada apa?" tanya Tonks gugup.

Remus menggigit bibir.

"Tonks, umurmu dua belas tahun."

"Aku tahu?" Tonks mengucapkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Remus tertawa.

"Maksudku, kau baru dua belas, dan aku tujuh belas. Itu tidak benar," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Giliran Tonks tertawa. "Apa?" tanya Remus.

"Kukira hidungku terlalu besar atau apa," jawab Tonks.

Remus menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku suka hidungmu," kekehnya.

Tonks nyengir.

"Trims, aku bekerja sangat keras untuk itu.

Remus memutar matanya.

"Dasar cewek," desahnya, menggelengkan kepala.

Tonks masih nyengir. "Jadi ini masalah umur, eh?"

"Yeah," kata Remus. Kemudian dilihatnya bahu Tonks menurun. "Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu," tambahnya, membuat wajah Tonks berbinar.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya," kata Remus sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagus, aku juga suka padamu," kata Tonks, menatap mata Remus. Remus balas menatapnya.

"Masih ada lagi," kata Remus keceplosan, lalu buru-buru menekap mulut dengan tangannya. Tonks mengangkat alis.

"Apa?"

"Er..."

"Hidungku besar _sekali_ , kan?" tanya Tonks, matanya mulai berarir.

"Tidak, gadis bodoh," kekeh Remus, menyeka air mata Tonks dengan ibu jarinya. Jantung Tonks berdegup lebih keras sebagai reaksi terhadap sentuhan itu.

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku... aku..." Remus tergagap, menatap Tonks tak yakin.

Tonks menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak usah bilang kalau begitu," ejeknya, lalu menarik Remus ke ruang rekreasi.

Remus tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya di tengah tawanya, lalu membeku menyadari kata-katanya barusan, karena Tonks mendadak berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya dengan mata melebar.


	30. Chapter 28: Marauder dan Marauderette

**BAB 28 MARAUDER DAN MARAUDERETTE**

* * *

 **T/N:** Ini chapter ketiga dari belakang, jadi setelah ini masih tersisa 2 chapter lagi. Well, chapter-chapter akhir ini memang lebih panjang dari biasanya, terutama chapter terakhir. Maafkan ya kalau jadinya tidak bisa update secepat yang diharapkan.

Sewaktu update Bab 27 lalu, sepertinya agak sedikit error, saya update chapter tapi muncul pesan error. Sedikit ragu-ragu juga apakah chapternya sudah masuk. Kalau kalian bisa review, berarti bisa dibuka kan ya?

Terima kasih atas responsnya, **nnsoynnlooin** dan **ice-lemonade**. :)

* * *

 **.  
** _Aku_ _._ _Benar. Benar_ _. Idiot._ Remus meneriaki dirinya sendiri dalam kepalanya, matanya terpaku pada wajah Tonks. Tonks terlilhat kebingungan, akut, dan amat bahagia pada saat bersamaan—sedikit mustahil. Apa yang dia miliki sehingga memengaruhinya sedemikian rupa? Itu menyakitkan. Dia tak bisa berhenti berpikir betapa kebetulannya Tonks muncul di hadapannya ketika dia menanyai Lily siapa yang akan bersedia mengencani manusia serigala. Dia terus tersenyum sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu siang itu, sekalipun hanya beberapa menit. Dia pun menikmati berdansa dengannya, dan berdebat dengannya. _Bisa-bisanya aku sebodoh itu_ _?_ _Bukankah jatuh cinta seharusnya... dramatis_ _?_ _Rumit_ _?_ _Butuh waktu yang lama_ _?_

"Remus," Tonks terkesiap.

Remus menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, meletakkan tangan ke mulut Tonks.

"Aku keceplosan, oke?" ujarnya lemah. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Tonks mulai nyengir dan jelas sekali otak jailnya sedang bekerja, dan dia tersenyum sendiri. _Atau memang semudah ini saja_ _?_

"Aku yakin begitu," kata Tonks, mengangguk serius.

Remus nyengir, bersyukur Tonks tidak menekannya gara-gara apa yang dianggapnya keceplosan.

"Aku memang keceplosan, sumpah," Remus menekankan, meletakkan tangan di dadanya sendiri. "Demi kehormatan Marauder."

"Aku mungkin masih kelas dua, tapi aku tak sebodoh itu hingga terjebak," kata Tonks, memutar matanya.

Remus melenguh.

"Kehormatan Marauder adalah landasan yang sah untuk bersumpah," desak Remus, dan keduanya perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Tonks menatapnya skeptis. "Sungguh!" Remus bersikeras.

Tonks memandang rambut Remus yang berantakan, lalu matanya yang penuh kejujuran dan kesungguhan... ingin sekali dia menangis dalam hati, tetapi akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu," kata Tonks sepenuh hati.

Remus tersenyum puas.

"Itu karena aku selalu benar, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan itu," kata Remus, lalu menggigit bibirnya ketika menyadari apa yang disiratkan kata-katanya. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik, tahu persis bahwa di masa depan, seperti juga saat ini, Tonks takkan mungkin bisa bersama dirinya. Remus takkan mengizinkannya. Mereka tidak akan menikah, atau punya anak, atau mati bersama. Semua ini hanya akan terlupakan.

"Pasti," kata Tonks pelan, menunduk menatap lantai.

Remus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan," bisiknya sedih.

Kepala Tonks terangkat. Remus menatap lekat-lekat matanya.

"Jangan?"

"Jangan," ulang Remus, menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya Tonks, menyipitkan mata.

"Karena!"

"Karena apa?"

"Aku tidak cukup baik buatmu!"

"Apa maksudmu, kau tak cukup baik buatku? Kukira aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" teriak Remus, frustrasi karena Tonks tidak mau mendengarkan, putus asa karena dirinya tidak cukup baik untuk Tonks, dan marah karena Tonks akan berakhir dengan orang lain. Remus akhirnya menemukan seseorang, tetapi pada saat bersamaan juga tidak menginginkannya karena keadaan dirinya. Dia tak akan mengacaukan segalanya untuk Tonks. _Kasihan_ _James_ , pikiran acak muncul dalam kepalanya, teringat bagaimana James selalu depresi soal Lily. Remus belum pernah benar-benar memahaminya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tuntut Tonks. "Kau tak bisa berkata begitu karena kau belum pernah mencobanya untukku!" lengkingnya, tangannya terkepal, kakinya mengentak. Air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Dan aku takkan pernah menjadi seperti itu, Tonks! Ini tidak baik-baik saja untuk _mu_! Percayalah padaku, aku juga menginginkannya," suara Remus memelan pada kalimat terakhir, ketika tertatap olehnya mata Tonks.

Tonks balas menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan hatinya meleleh ketika menemukan looked bahwa Remus memang menginginkannya, dan tidak sedang mencoba melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam di mata Remus, dan sedikit mengernyit.

"Kalau begitu, kita ambil risikonya," ujar Tonks. "Apalah arti hidup kalau tak ada risiko! Astaga, kau kan Marauder, kupikir kau akan berpikir hal yang sama."

Senyumnya membuat Remus ikut merekahkan senyum.

"Betapa menyedihkannya diriku," gumam Remus, menggelengkan kepala. Tonks terkikik. "Aku tak bisa mengambil risiko itu, Tonks, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu," tegas Remus.

Tonks menghela napas.

"Remus, kalau ini tentang masalahmu itu, aku tak peduli," katanya.

Remus menatapnya, terkejut.

"Aku menguping," Tonks mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu tentang... eh... masalah bulu kecilku?" tanya Remus ragu-ragu, dan betapa herannya dia, Tonks malah meledak tertawa.

"Marmut nakal, maksudmu? Bukan, aku tahu tentang masalah... bulananmu," aku Tonks.

Remus nyengir.

"Itulah masalah bulu kecilku."

"Dan siapa yang mulai menyebut begitu?" dengus Tonks.

"James."

"Tentu saja," tawa Tonks. "Dan aku betul-betul tak peduli."

"Kau baru dua belas tahun, Tonks, kau tidak paham apa... apa... apa akibatnya berkencan dengan se... seseorang sepertiku," gagap Remus.

Tonks mendelik.

"Aku mungkin baru dua belas tahun, tapi aku bukan idiot," katanya dengan lengan tersilang di dada.

"Aku tidak menyebutmu idiot," kata Remus, menggelengkan kepala. Tonks tampak tersinggung. "Aku hanya mengatakan, ini tidak aman," lanjut Remus. Tonks membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi Remus meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Tonks dan berkata, "Aku takkan mengubah pikiranku sekarang, Nymphadora."

Bisa ditebak, mata Tonks melebar.

"Astaga, Remus, bisa-bisa ada yang mendengarmu!" desisnya, memandang berkeliling. Remus menyeringai licik. "Dan kalau kau _mau_ memanggilku dengan nama depan, disingkat saja, oke?" pinta Tonks. "Ganti saja dengan yang tidak terlalu memalukan!"

"Aku suka namamu, kok," goda Remus.

Tonks mendengus.

"Sungguh!" Remus berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Terserah, aku takkan mengizinkanmu memanggilku begitu!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau juga akan begitu kalau ibumu yang tolol itu menamaimu _Nymphadora_ ," gerutu Tonks.

Remus memaksa dirinya agar tidak tertawa, memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan gadis yang entah bagaimana, kini dikasihinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Dora?" tawarnya.

Tonks tersenyum padanya.

"Aku bisa menerimanya. Kau yang pertama memanggilku begitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Seharusnya aku mendapatkan Piala Asrama untuk itu," sindir Remus. Tonks tertawa.

Keduanya kembali ke lubang lukisan. Si Nyonya Gemuk memandang mereka.

"Halo, Remmy," sapa si Nyonya Gemuk, mengedipkan matanya.

Remus terkekeh. Mata Tonks menyipit dan menyebutkan kata kuncinya.

"Baiklah," kata si Nyonya Gemuk sedih. "Selamat malam, Sayang." Dia mengisyaratkan ciuman jauh pada Remus, yang tertawa dan memanjat lubang lukisan.

"Haruskah cowok-cowok terlihat sebegitu tampan?" Hestia menggerutu pada Sirius ketika Remus dan Tonks mendekati mereka. Hestia dan Sirius serta James dan Lily sedang berdansa berdekatan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ketampanan kami yang luar biasa?" tanya James, yang langsung dihadiahi tinju dari Lily.

"Potter, aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dengan kepala sebesar itu," gumam Lily dongkol.

James nyengir.

"Ah, Lily, kau ingin bernostalgia ya?" goda Sirius. Lily membuat gerakan seolah hendak menendang Sirius. "YANG BENAR SAJA, Lily-petal, kau memakai hak tinggi!" serunya, melepaskan Hestia dan membungkuk untuk menggosok tulang keringnya.

"Aku tidak menendangmu dengan sepatu ini!" maki Lily.

"Aku berani menjamin itu," sela Remus, membuat kedua pasangan yang baru saja berdansa itu mendongak dan nyengir.

"MOONY, ITU JAHAT!" seru Sirius, menginjak kaki Remus.

Tonks terkikik.

"Halo, Sayang," sapa Sirius, memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis pada Tonks.

James mengangkat alis begitu melihat wajah Remus berubah gelap, seperti yang dia sendiri rasakan ketika Sirius bermain-main dengan Lily.

"Terima kasih, Remus," senyum Lily. Remus membalas senyumnya. "Hai, Tonks," sapa Lily, tersenyum padanya juga.

Tonks berseri-seri.

"Hai, Lily."

"Dia ini Lily-petal," kata Sirius, melotot pada Lily.

Rahang Lily mengeras, lalu memelototi sahabat Hestia.

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu di depannya!" teriak Lily, mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan menuduh pada Hestia.

Hestia buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang Sirius, yang memandangnya heran.

"Hest, kau tahu kan kalau dia lebih ingin menyerangku daripadamu?" Sirius mengingatkan.

Hestia tersenyum pada punggung Sirius.

"Justru itu, dengan begini dia bisa melampiaskan padamu, jadi aku aman," tawa Hestia. Yang lain ikut tertawa bersamanya.

" _I love you_ _,_ _too_ ," ucap Sirius sarkastis, melipat lengannya dengan menyedihkan.

"Oh, itu juga menyelesaikan salah satu masalah dia," kata James.

Sirius melongo pada sahabatnya.

"KAU MAU BILANG AKU INI MASALAH?" teriaknya.

James menggigit bibirnya sementara yang lain terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Pads!" ujarnya membela diri, bersembunyi di belakang Lily, yang bersedekap dan memandang Sirius dengan mengancam. Sirius, takut pada pandangan Lily, mundur selangkah.

"Aku punya _bodyguard_ ," bisik James pada Remus dan Tonks, yang terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sungguh jantan, Prongs," ujar Remus.

Rahang James mengeras. Dia menegakkan badan dan menyingkir dari perlindungan Lily.

"Aku jantan," tegasnya.

Lily tersenyum dan mengecupnya.

"Kau memang jantan," aku Lily. James mengedip padanya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR DETAIL MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" jerit Sirius.

Wajah Lily dan James merona merah. Keduanya melempar pandangan jijik pada Sirius.

"BUKAN ITU YANG KAMI BICARAKAN!" teriak Lily.

Sirius tersenyum genit padanya.

"Pipi merahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya," dia mengedip.

Wajah Lily semakin merah. Tonks menikmati kebersamaannya dengan anak-anak kelas tujuh ini. Mereka membuatnya merasa dirinya adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Yah, mungkin kau ini memang biang masalah," cemooh Lily.

Sirius mengangkat alisnya geli.

"Apa kau mau bilang kau akan menyingkirkanku?"

"Mungkin kita tinggal mengumpankannya saja pada kerumunan cewek, dia akan hilang sendiri dalam beberapa detik," saran Tonks.

Mereka semua menatapnya tak percaya, lalu meledak tertawa.

"Aku suka padamu," kata James akhirnya, mengusap matanya. Tonks nyengir.

"Yeah, kau tidak seburuk itu, Kiddo," kata Sirius, mengacak rambut Tonks.

Tonks menjerit, begitu pula Hestia dan Lily.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN BARUSAN?" Hestia meneriaki Sirius, maju untuk merapikan rambut Tonks.

Lily memandang Sirius.

"Aku kecewa padamu," tukasnya sebelum membantu Hestia merapikan rambut Tonks.

"Kiddo?" tanya Remus.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Semua orang punya julukan."

Remus memutar matanya, tersenyum kecil.

Begitu Lily dan Hestia berhasil merapikan rambut Tonks, mereka kembali pada anak-anak laki-laki. Lily memeluk erat James, mengubur wajah dalam jubahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sayang?" goda James, balas memeluk Lily.

Lily mendongak dan nyengir padanya.

"Nikmati saja, ini tidak terjadi setiap saat," kekehnya.

James menggelengkan kepala penuh sayang. Remus menonton sepasang kekasih itu dengan penuh kerinduan, sekilas memberikan kedipan pada Tonks, yang juga menonton keduanya.

"JADI, APA MASALAH LAINNYA?" teriak Sirius, membuat Hestia, yang sedang bersandar padanya, terlonjak.

"Sirius 'sialan' Black, kau ini _kenapa_?" kata Hestia dengan suara melengking.

Sirius menyeringai licik. Hestia meleletkan lidah padanya dan berpindah ke samping Lily dan James, lalu menarik Lily menjauh dan memeluknya. Lily memandang Hestia kesal. Hestia hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau aku tak punya cowok, kau juga sama," kata Hestia. Dilihatnya James menyipitkan mata padanya. "Kau perlu belajar keseimbangan," nasihat Hestia.

Lily mendengus.

"Aku sudah punya keseimbangan. Aku tidak mengencani Sirius Black, itu cukup seimbang buatku," seringainya, memandang Sirius nakal.

Sirius berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Oh, begitu," katanya, menambah-nambah aktingnya. "Setidaknya aku tahu kau ingin berkencan denganku," dia mengedip, lalu nyengir pada James, yang tertawa.

"Baiklah, Padfoot."

"Apa kau mau bilang kau calon suami yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Aku tak perlu bilang, kok."

"AMPUN DEH, PRONGS, KAU INI MEMANG SAUDARA YANG PALING PARAH!"

"Menurutku, saudara yang baik tidak akan pernah menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain," komentar Remus.

Sirius ganti mendelik padanya. "Kau saudara yang bihparah."

"Biparah?" tanya Tonks, tidak biasa dengan permainan kata Sirius.

"Yeah, itu sebuah kata," kata Sirius.

Tonks mengerutkan dahi.

"Di kamus mana?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu satu," kata Sirius berpikir-pikir.

"Kurasa buku _Panduan Idiot untuk Orang Idiot_ sudah habis," ujar Lily. Yang lain tertawa.

"JADI, apa masalahnya?" tanya Tonks, benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sirius memandangnya senang.

"AKU MENEMUKAN ORANG YANG SEPEMIKIRAN DENGANKU!" katanya, berulang-ulang menunjuk dirinya dan Tonks dengan kalut.

"Aku tersinggung," gumam Tonks.

Sirius menatapnya tak percaya.

"BAHKAN KELUARGAKU MEMBENCIKU!" erangnya, lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Mereka juga membenciku!" kata Tonks.

Sirius nyengir.

"Hore," katanya, kembali ceria.

"Aku tak percaya kita masih bersaudara," gumam Tonks.

Sirius meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Kau senang sekali, eh?"

"Jelas," jawab Tonks sarkastis.

"Jadi, masalahnya!" tuntut Sirius, kembali memandang Lily dan Hestia.

Hestia mendesah.

"Masalahnya adalah bahwa James, Remus, dan kau luar biasa tampan!" jeritnya kesal.

Lily mengangguk.

"Kenapa _dia_ yang disebut pertama?" protes Sirius.

"Karena _dia_ yang paling tampan," kata James bangga, diikuti dengusan ana-anak perempuan. "LILY!" tegurnya.

Lily nyengir menggoda, lalu mengangguk pada Remus, yang terbahak.

"Terserah deh," tukas Sirius. "Memangnya ada apa dengan ketampananku, Prongs, dan Moony sehingga jadi masalah?" tanyanya.

James dan Remus mendelik padanya.

"KARENA," teriak Hestia, jengkel sekali, dan menoleh memandang Lily, yang mendesah.

"Tahukah kalian bagaimana menyakitkannya ketika gadis-gadis memelototi kalian setiap saat? Dan memandangi kekasih kalian sepanjang waktu?" Lily bertanya.

Hestia mengangguk penuh semangat, sangat setuju. Sirius dan James memandang berkeliling dan menyadari, benar saja, gadis-gadis memandangi mereka. Remus mengacak rambutnya, sementara Tonks mengangkat bahu, jelas sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Mereka juga mengharapkan kematian kami," tambah Hestia, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Lily, dan keduanya mulai terkikik.

"Itu lucu sekali!" ujar Lily di antara kikikan histerisnya. James mengernyit padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Waktu kami di kamar mandi..." Lily memulai, tetapi Sirius menyelanya.

"Bersama?"

"Enyah dari pikiran itu, Sirius," gumam Remus. Sirius mengedip padanay sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Lily dan Hestia.

"Kami di depan pintu, dan kami mendengar mereka mengobrol," Lily melanjutkan, seolah tidak ada jeda dalam ceritanya. "Mereka berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya merebus racun dan mendiskusikan bagaimana caranya memberikannya padaku, dan, kalau aku sudah mati, pada Hestia."

Lily dan Hestia tertawa sampai keluar air mata sekarang. Senyum ketiga anak laki-laki itu akhirnya merekah.

"Dan... dan Lily masuk," sedak Hestia di antara tawanya. "Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan, 'Tunggu, apakah pakai akar?' dan Lily menimpali, 'Bukan, tapi pakai sisik,' lalu mengedip dan menyeruak. Setelah itu dia memberi mereka detensi selama dua minggu."

Semuanya meledak tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu," kata James, menarik Lilly menjauh dari Hestia dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Sirius nyengir pada Hestia, yang menghela napas dan mendekat padanya.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang manis seperti itu," tuntutnya pada Sirius, berdiri di hadapannya, yang berlagak berpikir.

"Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu daripada mereka," janjinya menggoda. Hestia terkikik. Sirius tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau satu-satunya untukku," bisiknya, sehingga hanya Hestia yang bisa mendengarnya, dan gadis ini sekarang merona bahagia.

"HALO!"

Alice mendadak muncul, terantuk-antuk mendekati mereka. Yang lain memandangnya kebingungan.

"Dia minum tiga botol Wiski-Api," gumam Frank, memegangi siku Alice yang menyeringai gembira. Lily dan Hestia tertawa.

"AKU SUKA MINUM, ALICE!" seru Hestia gembira. Lily mengangguk.

"ALICE!" dendang Lily. Alice berpaling menatapnya.

"Lily-pie! Seperti Mag-pie! Mungkin kita harus memanggilmu Mag. Tidak, nanti Potter tidak bakal menyihir tanda bertuliskan, 'Evans, ayo kencan denganku'. Tapi tunggu, bukannya nama belakang kalian bakal sama?" Alice meracau, ditingkahi gelak tawa mereka semua.

"Mungkin kami harus membawamu ke kamar," Frank menyarankan, menyeret Alice menuju tangga, tetapi detik berikutnya membeku. "Yeah, aku tak bisa naik," katanya. Yang lain terkekeh.

"Pakai sapu, sobat," saran Sirius.

Frank menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah teruji dan terbukti," timpal Hestia.

Frank tertawa.

"Yang benar?"

"Benar," Sirius mengangguk.

Lily mendengus.

"Benar?"

"Benar," ulang Sirius.

Lily tertawa.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" kuap Tonks.

"Sudah waktunya tidur buatnya!" seru Sirius. Tonks menyipitkan mata padanya. "Aku sayang padamu," ucap Sirius, nyengir.

Tonks memutar matanya.

"Oh, astaga! Ini sudah setengah lima!" pekik Lily, memucat. "Waktunya tidur," katanya pada Sirius, yang mendesah.

"Baiklaaaaaah," erang Sirius. "Oh, tidak! Ini akhir pesta terakhir kita di Hogwarts!"

Anak-anak kelas tujuh itu saling tatap. Tonks merasa perutnya anjlok: dia takkan menjumpai mereka lgi tahun depan, apalagi mengingat dirinya sendiri masih bertahun-tahun di sana. Dia benar-benar menyesalinya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya James, memandang sahabatnya, lalu Hestia, lalu Lily.

Mereka memandang berkeliling untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu mengangguk.

"TUNGGU!" seru James, mengeluarkan sebuah kamera.

"Apa itu, James?" tanya Hestia, tetapi mata Lily melebar.

"Apakah itu kamera Muggle-ku?" tanyanya.

James nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan memenuhi isi albummu. Aku sudah punya banyak foto, tinggal beberapa lagi supaya lengkap," dia mengedip.

Lily menatapnya sambil berurai air mata.

"JANGAN MENANGIS," seru Hestia. "Riasanmu tak boleh berantakan," Hestia berdecak.

Lily mengisakkan tawa kecil.

"Siap?" tanya James, mengangkat kameranya, tetapi Lily menggeleng.

"Kau harus masuk foto juga!" pekiknya. "Memangnya kau tidak mau ada di foto?"

"Bukan begitu, justru aku yang paling banyak," seringai James. "Aku minta orang lain yang mengambil gambar." Dia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, yang mengedip pada Lily.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, kawan-kawan," ucap Lily.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi dia benar, James," sergah Tonks. "Kau harusnya juga masuk foto. Biar aku yang yang mengambilnya." Berkata begitu, dia merebut kamera dari tangan James.

"Trims," James nyengir padanya dan berpindah ke sisi Lily, memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berlima membeku dalam satu pose bersama.

"Tiga, dua, satu!"

Kilat cahaya sesaat menerangi anak-anak Gryffindor yang berdiri diam itu. Ini pesta terakhir mereka.

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU!" teriak Sirius. "Sekali lagi, dengan kameraku!" Dia mengulurkan sebuah kamera entah dari mana. "Jadi kita punya foto Muggle dan penyihir."

"Tiga, dua, satu!"

"CHEESE!" Sirius bergaya, dan mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, berpengangan satu sama lain.

Air mata mengaliri pipi Lily ketika dia menyadari dia takkan pernah mengalami semua ini lagi.

"Aku akan merindukan ini," bisiknya. Hanya James yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku juga, Lils," hibur James, membelainya, "tapi kita akan selalu bersama, menertawakan idiot itu..."

"Dan aku akan tetap bersamamu?" senyum Lily.

James balas menyenyuminya, menautkan kening mereka.

"Selalu, Lils," bisiknya.

Lily tersenyum dan memberi James kecupan kilat, lalu menyeka matanya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak merusak riasannya.

"Oke, aku siap kalau pestanya sudah harus berakhir," katanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siap untuk pertunjukan terakhir?" tanya Sirius penuh perasaan, memandang berkeliling ruangan. "Siapa sangka rasanya akan sesulit ini?" keluhnya.

Mereka semua menatapnya. Lily memeluk Sirius erat-erat.

"Kami akan melakukan sesuatu di flat baru kalian," Lily meyakinkannya.

Sirius tertawa.

"Ya, kita akan lakukan itu," katanya, lalu berdeham.

Lily melepaskannya dan mundur, lalu meraih tangan James.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bisa saling berhadapan?" saran Sirius, memandang berkeliling.

Mereka berlima berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Tonks beralih ke samping Maria.

"Bersiaplah," kata Sirius, mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Lily meraih ke bawah gaunya dan mencabut tongkatnya sendiri. Mata James melebar sementara Sirius menyeringai genit.

"Di mana lagi aku bisa menyimpannya?" desis Lily pada cowok-cowok itu, yang menahan senyum mereka sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke tengah lingkaran.

"Nah, kita akan menyalakan kembang api, membentuk tulisan _Marauder_ _dan_ _Marauderette, 1979_ ," kata Sirius. Lily dan Hestia menatapnya terharu. "Kalian kira kalian bukan bagian dari kami, eh?" tanya Sirius.

"Lily! Riasanmu!" desis Hestia, karena Lily mengusap matanya.

"Sori."

"Tolol," kata Hestia lembut, meremas tangan Lily.

Mereka berlima menunggu sampai musik berhenti. Kemudian, memandang berkeliling, mereka merapatkan lingkaran mereka sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Siap?" tanya James.

"Kita akan bersama-sama selamanya," kata Lily. "Kita semua." Dia menatap satu per satu teman-temannya itu, menunggu hingga mereka semua mengangguk. "Oke, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tiga..." Sirius memberi aba-aba.

"Dua..." sambung Remus.

"Satu!" James menyelesaikan dengan suara bergetar.

Mereka semua memelintir tongkat mereka pada saat bersamaan, dan bunga api besar membuncah dari tiap ujung tongkat sihir. Semua orang di Menara Gryffindor terpaku dan menoleh memandang kembang api yang membentuk tulisan, _MARAUDER_ _DAN_ _MARAUDERETTE, 1979_ _._

Lily, Hestia, Sirius, James, dan Remus memandang tulisan itu bangga dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Frank dan Alice turun dari kamar dengan senyum merekah di wajah keduanya. Peter, yang selama ini duduk di kursi berlengan, mengusap matanya yang basah. Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dipenuhi tepuk tangan dan sorakan.

Frank, Alice, dan Peter bergabung bersama kelima teman mereka, dan bersama-sama, mereka semua membungkuk. Lily, Hestia, Alice, dan Frank mundur, meninggalkan keempat Marauder, ikut bertepuk sementara para Marauder saling pandang lalu membungkuk.

"Aku sayang kalian semua!" teriak Sirius membahana di antara gemuruh.

Lily tertawa bersama teman-temannya sesama kelas tujuh, yang semuanya tertawa meskipun mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Ada banyak hal yang takkan pernah berubah.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, mereka semua turun untuk sarapan, tanpa merasakan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan semalam. Mereka belajar menerimanya, bahkan Sirius sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di rumah James, di ruang dansa yang dimilikinya, setelah kelulusan. Ini membuat mereka semua merasa lebih baik.

"Pagi!" sapa Lily, duduk di samping Sirius, yang mengecup sisi kepala Lily layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. James nyengir dan duduk di sisi lain Lily.

"Wow, kau tidak akan membunuh Sirius karena mencium cewekmu?" Remus mengedip.

"Kurasa, kalau dia mencium cewekku," James tertawa, "aku juga akan mencium ceweknya. Impas."

Remus terbahak sementara Sirius meleletkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Lily seperti itu," bantahnya.

"Aku tahu," seringai James. "Kalau tidak, aku takkan mengizinkanmu melakukan itu."

Sirius tersenyum.

"HALO!" pekiknya. Semua orang menoleh dan melihat Tonks dan maria mendekat. Tonks nyengir.

"Hai," sapa Tonks, memandang Remus, yang perutnya mendadak serasa melompat melihatnya.

"Halo," sapa Remus balik.

"Ini temanku Maria," Tonks memperkenalkan sahabatnya pada anak-anak kelas tujuh itu, yang semuanya tersenyum padanya.

"NILAI NEWT!" seru Alice, duduk.

Lily menjatuhkan garpunya.

"APA?" lengkingnya.

Alice mengangguk.

"NILAINYA KELUAR HARI INI! McGONAGALLS AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA PADA KITA! AKU TAKUT!"

Lily mulai berayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hari ini?" gagap Remus.

Alice mengangguk muram. James dan Sirius juga terlihat cemas, tetapi, seperti biasanya, mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiran, dalam hal ini berkasak-kusuk.

"Kalian ini _kasak-kusuk_ apa?" sergah Hestia kesal; dia sendiri mengkhawatirkan hasil NEWT-nya.

"Ini kan akhir tahun, Hest, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Frank, duduk di sebelah James.

"Anak baik," kata Sirius, disambut kikikan Lily. "Kenapa dia terkikik?" Sirius keheranan. "Oh, astaga, dia beneran cewek! Mengerikan! Dia terkikik! TOLONG, JAMES!"

Semua yang ada di situ sudah terbahak-bahak menonton ceracau Sirius. James, menarik napas dalam-dalam, memandang Lily, yang ternyata sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

"Lils?" panggil James, memandang berkeliling. "Di mana Lily?" tanyanya pada Hestia dan Alice, yang menatap geli ke tempat duduk Lily.

"Lily, itu jahat," kata Hestia akhirnya, menarik tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya ke tempat Lily. Mendadak Lily muncul di sana.

"KAU MEMANTRAI DIRIMU DENGAN MANTRA PENYAMAR UNTUK MEMBUAT KAMI KETAKUTAN?" Sirius memaki Lily.

Lily nyengir dan mengangguk. Dia duduk di antara Sirius dan James, dan merasakan tatapan membosankan mereka padanya. Remus duduk di hadapannya, dan dia bisa merasakan tatapan Remus juga.

"Aku menghilang, Hestia," seru Lily.

Hestia terpingkal-pingkal, sementara ketiga anak laki-laki itu kelihatan siap membunuh karena menahan tawa.

"Mantra Penyamar?" tanya Lily, menoleh pada Sirius, yang menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. Lily menyadari bahwa kedua anak kelas dua itu masih berdiri canggung dan tersenyum padanya. "Ini tidak sopan," ujarnya. "Duduklah." Dia melambaikan tangan ke sebelah Remus.

"Butuh waktu cukup lama," kata Tonks sarkastis, lalu terkekeh.

Lily nyengir padanya. Maria tampak takut-takut.

"Hai, Maria," sapa Lily sopan.

Maria membalas senyum Lily malu-malu.

"Hai, Lily."

"HALO!"

"Sirius!" tegur Lily, memukul lengan Sirius.

"Apa?"

"Kau _menakut-nakuti_ dia!"

"Tidak, aku cuma memecah kekakuan," kata Sirius.

Maria meledak tertawa.

"BENAR, KAN? INI BERHASIL!" teriak Sirius penuh kemenangan.

"Aku suka sepatumu, Maria!" jerit Hestia.

Lily memandang James, yang nyengir.

"Hestia!"

"Apa?"

"Kau _menakut-nakuti_ dia!" kata James, menirukan ucapan Lily.

Kali ini Hestia yang meledak tertawa, lalu diikuti yang lainnya, termasuk Lily.

"Yeah, aku tidak takut lagi," kata Maria, tampak rileks.

"Bagus, kami kan tidak menakutkan," kata Sirius. "APA?" tambahnya ketika Lily mendengus.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata James, menutup mulut Lily.

Lily tertawa. Dia berbalik menghadapi James dan nyengir padanya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah menyelamatkan suaramu dari keharusan berteriak-teriak terus," kata James seolah itu sudah jelas.

"Terima kasih, James," kata Lily, nyengir. Dia mengembalikan perhatian pada daging asap dan roti panggangnya, lalu berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Peter."

"Dia bilang dia sibuk minggu ini," kata James.

"Murid-murid NEWT!"

Mereka terlonjak mendengar panggilan itu. McGonagall sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, membawa amplop yang tampak resmi.

"Oh, tidak," Lily menahan napas, mencengkeram lengan James erat. Yang lain juga saling pandang dengan cemas. "Semoga beruntung," cicit Lily.

"Semoga beruntung," balas yang lain.

McGonagall berhenti. Dia menatap kedua anak kelas dua itu dengan ingin tahu.

"Pagi, Miss Tonks, Miss Beckly," sapanya bingung.

Sirius nyengir.

"Kami membawa piaraan!" jelas Sirius, mengedip pada Tonks dan Maria sebagai isyarat bahwa itu hanya bercanda.

"Mr Black," tegur Profesor McGonagall.

"Minnie Sayang, aku sudah hampir lulus, besok malahan, jadi kau bisa memanggilku Sirius sekarang," Sirius mengedip.

Pipi Profesor McGonagall merona sementara semua yang ada di situ menggigit bibir untuk mencegah diri tertawa.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Mr Black," katanya kaku.

Sirius memainkan alisnya.

"Kau lebih suka begitu? Yah, tidak buruk, Minnie, tidak buruk, hanya sedikit tidak lazim," dia mengedip.

Wajah McGonagall kini merah padam. Lily tertawa begitu keras sampai perutnya sakit.

"Bagaimana pun juga," kata Profesor McGonagall, berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan dari Sirius, "ini hasil NEWT kalian." Dia mengacungkan amplop yang dibawanya. "Di dalam amplop juga ada pemberitahuan penerimaan kalian setelah lulus. Jadi, selamat, kalian semua sudah diterima bekerja."

Mata Lily melebar.

"Apakah semuanya diterima di suatu tempat?" tanya Alice ketakutan.

"Semua," McGonagall mengangguk, "yang duduk di depanku ini diterima dalam karir yang luar biasa. Termasuk kau, Sirius," dia menambahkan sambil mengedip.

Sirius ternganga. Lily tertawa dan mencubit pipi Sirius.

"Sekali lagi selamat," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Aku senang mengajar kalian... sebagian besar." Dia menatap lurus-lurus pada para Marauder, yang tersenyum manis padanya. Diserahkannya amplop itu pada mereka semua, lalu dia pergi. Lily memandang amplopnya dengan gugup.

"Semoga beruntung," kata Remus pelan, lalu merobek amplopnya sendiri.

Tonks dan Maria menonton dalam diam sementara anak-anak kelas tujuh itu membaca hasil ujian masing-masing.

.  
 **HASIL** **NASTILY** **EXHAUSTING** **WIZARDING TESTS**

 **Nilai kelulusan:**

 _OUSTANDING (O)_ \- ISTIMEWA  
 _EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)_ \- DI LUAR DUGAAN  
 _ACCEPTABLE (A)_ \- CUKUP

 **Nilai ketidaklulusan:**

 _POOR (P)_ \- PARAH  
 _DREADFUL (D)_ \- MENGERIKAN  
 _TROLL (T)_

 **NILAI** **JAMES POTTER:**

Mantra : O  
Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam : O  
Ramalan : E  
Herbologi : O  
Ramuan: O  
Rune Kuno: O  
Transfigurasi : O  
.

James nyengir memandang nilainya, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan beban berat meluncur dari pundaknya. Dia mengerling ekspresi Lily ketika membaca nilainya sendiri.

.  
 **HASIL** **NASTILY** **EXHAUSTING** **WIZARDING TESTS**

 **Nilai kelulusan:**

 _OUSTANDING (O)_ \- ISTIMEWA  
 _EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)_ \- DI LUAR DUGAAN  
 _ACCEPTABLE (A)_ \- CUKUP

 **Nilai ketidaklulusan:**

 _POOR (P)_ \- PARAH  
 _DREADFUL (D)_ \- MENGERIKAN  
 _TROLL (T)_

 **NILAI** **LILY CLARE EVANS:**

Mantra : O  
Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam : O  
Ramalan : O  
Herbologi : O  
Ramuan: O  
Rune Kuno: O  
Transfigurasi : O  
.

"Kalau kau tidak puas, kubunuh kau," ancam Sirius, mengintip nilai Lily.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya. James mengamati hasil NEWT Lily dan memutar matanya. Tentu saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat O untuk Ramalam?" tanya James.

"Gampang," Lily mengangkat bahu. "Kalian bagaimana?"

James dan Sirius menunjukkan hasil mereka. Keduanya meraih nilai yang sama persis.

"Kalian ini terlalu mirip," Lily terkikik.

James dan Sirius saling menjotoskan tangan.

"Kita dapat tujuh NEWT, Prongs!" pekik Sirius gembira.

"Siapa sangka?" seringai Remus.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Cukup bagus," kata Remus merendah.

"Semuanya O," Tonks melaporkan dari samping Remus, mengintip perkamennya.

Lily nyengir melihat Remus tampak kesal.

"Hest?" tanya Lily, memandang sahabatnya.

Hestia mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. Lily bertukar pandang cemas dengan James. Remus mencondongkan badan untuk melihat dan tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Sirius, pandangannya terpancang pada Hestia.

"Dia ngeri karena dia hampir semua dia dapat O, kecuali Ramalan, E," kata Remus, memutar matanya.

Hestia membelalak.

"Aku tak bisa percaya!" pekiknya.

Lily tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Alice dan Frank, yang mendapatkan nilai serupa dengan Hestia, bertukar senyjm.

"Pendidikan kita selesai!" kata Sirius senang, disambut senyum teman-temannya.

"Kalian sudah baca surat penerimaan kalian?" tanya Maria.

Anak-anak kelas tujuh itu saling tatap sejenak, lalu pada saat bersamaan semuanya merogoh amplop masing-masing. Maria dan Tonks terkekeh. Lily menarik suratnya dan mendapatkan delapan lembar.

"Wow," serunya.

James tertawa. Dia mendapatkan tujuh. Selain Lily dan Remus, yang lain juga mendapatkan tujuh. Sekarang mereka membacanya dengan bergairah.

" _NO WAY_!" Hestia menjerit.

"Kau tidak...?"

"YA!" pekik Hestia, menyodorkan selembar surat pada Lily.

.  
 _M_ _iss_ _Hestia Jones_

 _Selamat, Anda diterima untuk bekerja di_ Daily Prophet. _Sungguh kehormatan besar untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, karena tidak semua orang mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Kami berharap Anda bisa segera bergabung dengan kami._

 _Rita Skeeter  
_.

"SELAMAT!" pekik Lily, memeluk sahabatnya.

Sirius tersenyum pada surat itu, lalu memberikan kedipan pada Hestia, yang merona bahagia. Lily duduk dan membaca suratnya sendiri, lalu membeku.

"Aku... diterima," katanya.

James mencondongkan badan, tersenyum.

"Aku juga," kekehnya. Dia mengecup kening Lily, lalu menunduk pada suratnya sendiri dari Markas Besar Auror.

"AKU JUGA!" teriak Sirius gembira. "KITA AKAN SEKOLAH BERSAMA-SAMA LAGI!"

Lily menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Sirius Black, kau tidak boleh membuat onar di sana."

"Ya, Mum."

"AKU JUGA DITERIMA!" pekik Alice. "Kau juga?" tanyanya pada Frank, yang mengangguk riang. "Ya ampun, kita berhasil!" teriak Alice bahagia, memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Moony?" panggil James.

Remus masih memandang perkamennya dengan mata melebar. Tanpa kata, dia menyerahkan perkamennya pada Lily, sehingga ketiganya bisa membaca.

.  
 _Mr Remus John Lupin,_

 _Selamat, Anda diterima dalam program Auror. Anda mungkin sedikit terkejut, karena situasi Anda, tetapi menurut hemat saya, menjadi manusia serigala bukanlah hal yang memalukan, tetapi justru akan bermanfaat. Selamat._

 _Alastor Moody  
_.

"REMUS!" Lily menjerit.

Remus mengangguk, tersenyum. James dan Sirius bertukar seringai, lalu juga tersenyum pada Remus, yang tampaknya akan meledak saking bahagianya. Mereka mendapatkan semua yang mereka inginkan, tak mungkin ada yang salah. Lily mendongak menatap Dumbledore, yang mengedip padanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

* * *

"Kelulusan kita besok," kata Lily. Dia dan James berada di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Ini aneh," gumam James.

Lily baru saja tertawa ketika pintu terbuka dan semua teman mereka masuk.

"Hai," senyum Lily.

"Halo!" salam Sirius ceria, duduk di samping James.

Lily meninggalkan James untuk memeluk Hestia. Kedua gadis itu berpelukan selama beberapa saat, diawasi oleh yang lain dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tak mengerti," komentar Sirius.

"Aku juga, sobat," sahut James, mengacak rambutnya.

"Mereka sinting," kata Alice, mengawasi kedua sahabatnya.

"Karena itu mereka berpelukan?" James bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mereka ini dua yang jadi satu," senyum Alice.

Sirius dan James sama-sama terkesiap.

"APA?" teriak Sirius, membuat dua gadis yang berpelukan itu memisahkan diri.

"Sori, Sirius," seringai Lily, lalu tersenyum manis pada James.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," kata Hestia. "Lily belahan jiwaku. Kalian cuma pasangan kami," dia menegaskan.

"Aku bisa menerimanya," James mengangkat bahu.

Hestia menjerit dan bertepuk tangan.

"Baik," desis Sirius, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Kau belahan jiwaku, Padfoot," James mengangguk meyakinkan.

Sirius mendadak tampak gembira.

"Kau juga separuh nafasku, Prongs," kata Sirius.

Lily mengamati ekspresi mengejek mereka, dan mendengar kepercayaan dan kebenaran yang luar biasa pada kata-kata mereka. Hanya Marauder, dia terkekeh sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Malam sebelum kelulusan..." gurau Remus.

Mereka semua bertukar pandang.

"Ayo bersenang-senang," ajak Sirius sepenuh hati.

"Kita harus berpakaian rapi dan mengelilingi kastil untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai murid," usul Alice.

"Kedengarannya ide bagus," tanggap James, tersenyum. Mereka semua pun bangkit untuk berganti pakaian.

Anak-anak kelas tujuh Gryffindor itu melakukan parade ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Mereka tertawa, saling melempar gurauan, dan mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami. Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa beberapa kali air mata mengaliri pipi mereka, tetapi itu bukan air mata kesedihan, justru mereka sangat bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan bisa meninggalkan rumahmu untuk selamanya?

"Lihat!" kata Sirius, menunjuk satu titik di depan meja guru.

Saat itu bahkan sudah lewat dari jam malam, tetapi karena Lily dan James bersama mereka, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, dan sejujurnya, tak ada yang memang ingin melakukannya. Lily sekarang tersenyum memandang arah yang ditunjuk Sirius.

"Kita pernah diseleksi di sini," lanjut Sirius, mengempaskan diri duduk di lantai.

Lily ingat tentang bangku reyot berkaki tiga, kegugupannya, senyum sedihnya pada Severus, dan berakhir dengan duduk di sebelah Sirius.

"Hal terakhir yang seharusnya kita lakukan di Hogwarts adalah duduk di atas bangku berkaki tiga dan mengenakan Topi Seleksi sekali lagi," kata Remus, tersenyum. Yang lain bergumam setuju.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Dumbledore," kata Lily. Dilihatnya teman-temannya menatap Lily bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak, Lily," kata Hestia. "Aku senang."

Lily tertawa dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kita harus tidur sekarang," kata James pelan. "Besok hari besar." Dia nyengir melihat teman-temannya terkekeh.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sirius sarkastis, mencengkeram lengan James erat-erat namun penuh sayang.

"Begitulah yang kudengar," kata James serius.

Lily mendengus.

"Itu sama sekali tidak anggun, Sayang," kekeh James.

Lily meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Ingat tempat ini?" tanya Remus, menunjuk satu titik di bangku panjang asrama Gryffindor.

James merona sementara Sirius terbahak.

"Apa?" tanya Hestia. Dia heran melihat Lily ikut mengikik. "Apa?" dia menanyai sahabatnya itu.

"Ini tempat di mana James pertama kalinya mengajak Lily kencan," cemooh Sirius.

"Siapa pula yang mengajak kencan seseorang pada hari _pertama_ di kelas _satu_ , dan mengharap diterima?" Lily memutar matanya. "Yang benar saja, James."

Hestia meledak tertawa.

"Aku ingat Lily setelah itu!" ujarnya di antara tawanya. Lalu dia menirukan suara Lily, " _Apa-apaan dia ini? Dia mau mengejekku, ya? Dia lumayan_ cute _sih, tapi aku bingung_ _!_ "

Para Marauder, kecuali Peter, tertawa melihat rona di wajah Lily.

"Tapi ingatkah kalian cara dia memintanya?" tanya Remus licik.

James menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Aku tak pernah menerima saranmu sampai kelas tiga," akunya.

"Akan lebih romantis kalau kau tidak _berteriak_ padanya," kata Remus.

"Aku tak pernah mengajak kencan cewek sebelumnya!" kata James membela diri. "Apa yang kauharapkan? Dan kau, yang benar saja, malah memintaku menyanyi untuk merayunya!"

Lily tertawa mengenangnya dan memeluk James.

"Mungkin aku akan bilang 'ya' kalau suaramu indah," gurau Lily.

"Suaraku indah!"

"Jelas tidak, sobat," kata Sirius.

"Lagu apa, ya?" tanya Hestia.

James merona.

"Lagu Muggle," katanya.

"Itu kan lawas," seringai Lily.

James meleletkan lidah pada kekasih sejatinya itu.

"Itu lagu tahun enam puluhan!"

"Tetap saja lawas," kata Lily acuh. James mencibir. "Tapi memang manis, sih," Lily mengangguk. Hestia ikut mengangguk bersamanya.

"Lagu aneh," gumam James.

"Lagu yang sangat menarik," kekeh Sirius.

"Betul sekali," Remus menyetujui. "Kita menyenandungkan lagu itu berminggu-binggu."

"Lily," erang James, "carikan aku teman baru."

"Tidak," goda Lily. "Aku suka yang ini."

Mereka meninggalkan Aula Besar dan menaiki tangga pualam, tanpa berhenti lagi di setiap tempat untuk mengenang. Mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi, kini saatnya pergi. James dan Lily memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar lama mereka, jadi mereka semua bersama-sama menuju menara Gryffindor. Asrama Ketua Murid terkunci malam ini karena keinginan penghuninya itu. Mereka masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan memandang berkeliling dengan nostalgia. Banyak sekali yang terjadi di sini, setelah sekian tahun.

"Kita jadian tepat di sini, Lils," kata James, berdiri agak di tengah ruang rekreasi. Lily mendekatinya, tangannya merangkul leher James. "Yeah, seperti ini," James tersenyum, tangannya di pinggang Lily.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kencan, James Potter," kata Lily.

Mereka semua meledak tertawa.

"Tak pernah kusangka aku akan menjumpai hari itu," Remus terengah-engah, mengusap matanya.

James memandang Lily dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia membungkuk dan menciumnya lembut.

"Ini tempat kita, Hestia!" pekik Sirius senang, berjingkat-jingkat di tempat yang biasanya dekat dengan meja hidangan saat pesta

Hestia tersenyum dan mengikuti Sirius, yang menyambar pinggang Hestia.

"Tidak secepat itu, Jones," Sirius mengedip.

"Persis itulah yang kauucapkan dan kaulakukan malam itu," kikik Hestia.

Sirius menggangguk, lalu menciumnya lembut. Sementara itu, Lily memergoki Remus sering melirik ke lubang lukisan.

"Tempatku di luar sana," kata Remus, tersenyum.

Mereka semua membalas senyumnya. Remus sudah bercerita pada yang lain tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Tonks, dan, walaupun Lily sedikit menyesalkan tentang perbedaan umur itu, Remus telah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku ingin menyuruhmu keluar, tapi Tonks seharusnya juga ada di sana," kata Lily.

Remus tertawa.

"Tidak, kurasa aku harus ke sana sendiri."

"Kau mau kami ikut?" tanya James cemas.

Remus menggeleng pelan menanggapi kecemasan teman-temannya yang berlebihan. Dia memanjat keluar lubang lukisan, mengabaikan si Nyonya Gemuk yang, seperti biasa, mencoba menarik perhatiannya seperti dia juga melakukannya pada Sirius dan James. Remus berdiri di tempat dia bercakap-cakap dengan Tonks, tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku mengharapkan kau kemari."

Remus terlonjak. Tonks berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengenakan piama. Tonks mendekat dan memeluk Remus.

"Tentu saja aku datang," senyum Remus, mengacak rambut Tonks.

Tonks menjerit, dan melompat menjauh darinya, menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memperbaiki rambutnya. Remus menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, aku belum mengutarakan jawabanku," kata Tonks pelan.

Mata Remus melebar.

"Kumohon jangan," pintanya. "Akan lebih mudah, seperti ini, kalau aku tidak mengetahuinya,"

Tonks menatapnya sedih. "Tapi aku memang merasa begitu," dia berbisik.

Remus menatapnya, teringat hari dia bertemu dengan Tonks sesudah uji coba Quidditch.

"Dan kau tahu aku juga merasa begitu," kata Remus.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai aku lulus," ucap Tonks, tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bisa."

"Remus, aku bisa menunggu selamanya."

Remus terpaku. Ingin sekali dia mencium Tonks, tetapi menahan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, Tonks baru berusia dua belas tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tonks memecah kebekuan, "selamat telah diterima jadi Auror."

"Trims," balas Remus, tersenyum.

"Aku akan bolos pelajaran untuk menghadiri kelulusanmu," kata Tonks. "Sampai jumpa besok... atau pagi ini," dia mengoreksi ketika mengerling jam tangannya.

Remus terkekeh.

"Jangan bolos," celanya.

"Maaf, Dad," goda Tonks balik. "Yah, smpai ketemu besok," pamitnya. Dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi, tetapi tidak sebelum memeluk Remus.

Remus mendesah puas, menyadari dia sudah berpamitan dengan sempurna kepada seisi Hogwarts sekarang.

"Remus?"

Remus terlonjak kaget melihat Lily di sampingnya.

"Oh, bagus, kau di sini," senyum Lily.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu," jelas Lily. "Sirius dan James sudah naik ke kamar setelah kami saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, dan Hestia juga sudah naik. Aku masih di ruang rekreasi waktu Tonks masuk, jadi aku berasumsi kau masih di luar sini."

Remus terkekeh.

"Kau menemukanku, kalau begitu."

"Benarkah?"

Remus nyengir, lengannya merangkul Lily, dan menyandarkan badan ke dinding.

"Aku tak percaya aku menyukai anak berumur dua belas tahun," desahnya. "Oh, tutup mulut," dia menambahkan, karena Lily mengikik.

"Tak apa. Coba lihat siapa yang kusukai," canda Lily.

"Benar, kau lebih parah," Remus terkekeh.

"Jadi mungkin seharusnya kau tidak berkencan dengannya," kata suara tak dikenal.

Lily dan Remus terlonjak. Remus mencabut tongkatnya dan menyalakannya. Cahaya tongkatnya menyinari wajah memuakkan Avery.

"Minggat sana, Avery," kecam Remus berbahaya.

Avery mengabaikannya. Dia menatap Lily lurus-lurus, ada kilatan lapar di matanya yang membuat Lily merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau melanggar jam malam, Avery," tegur Lily dengan nada seorang Ketua Murid.

"Oh, mau memberiku detensi ya?" seringai Avery mengejek.

Remus menggeram. Avery menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan Remus membeku. Lily mencabut tongkatnya sendiri.

"Kembali ke ruang rekreasimu!" perintah Lily.

Avery menggelengkan kepala dan maju beberapa langkah. Lily berjengit ketika Avery menyambar pergelangan tangannya, menekan dirinya ke dinding.

"Aku sudah ingin sekali melakukan ini sejak kita bertemu di kandang burung hantu," desis Avery.

Lily berusaha keras mendorongnya, tetapi gagal. Mendadak saja Avery terlempar ke belakang, pingsan. Lily memandang berkeliling mencari penyelamatnya. Dilihatnya Remus sedang berdiri, mendelik pada Avery.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bebas?" tanya Lily.

Remus mengangkat bahu. Dia juga memandang berkeliling.

"Ayo masuk, James pasti tak ingin dengar ini," katanya, menarik Lily masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Lily diam saja ketika Remus membawanya kembali ke asrama.

Begitu keduanya masuk ke Menara Gryffindor, sesosok bayangan muncul mendekati Avery. Sosok itu menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan Avery yang masih pingsan melayang di udara, dan mulai meluncur menuju asrama Slytherin. Perlahan, Severus Snape mengikuti tubuh melayang Avery kembali ke asrama dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia sudah menolong Lily Evans. Dia menjaganya tetap aman. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

* * *

"James?"

James terduduk tegak. Dia belum tidur, dan dilihatnya siluet Lily mendekat.

"Ada apa, Lils?" sapanya, membuka tanganya. Langsung saja Lily menubruknya, merebahkan diri di sebelahnya sambil bergelung ke dalam dada James. "Ada apa?" tanya James lagi, akhirnya menyadari Lily sedikit bergetar.

Lily menggelengkan kepala. Keberadaan James yang memeluknya membuatnya merasa aman.

"Aku mencintaimu," Lily berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kautahu," James balas berbisik ke rambut Lily.

Lily tersenyum. Tanpa terasa air matanya meleleh.

"Aku tak ingin pergi."

"Kita bukannya mau pergi besok, kita akan lulus besok," ralat James.

Lily mengangguk.

"Tetapi kita siap pergi sekarang, kita sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya," lanjut James. "Jadi, kenapa kau sedih akan pergi sekarang?"

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu," desah Lily.

James membeku.

"Lily, apa kau mau putus denganku?"

"Bukan!" pekiknya, lalu menekap mulutnya karena Sirius berguling dalam tidurnya. James sedikit rileks. "Aku hanya... aku pasti akan rindu tinggal denganmu," jelas Lily. "Aku akan menjumpaimu setiap detik setiap hari, dan aku tak ingin kau melupakanku karena kita tak akan tinggal bersama lagi."

"Lily, aku selalu melihatmu setiap memejamkan mata, kurasa aku takkan pernah melupakanmu," bisik James, lalu mencium puncak kepala Lily dengan lembut.

Lily menghembuskan napas puas lalu bangkit.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya James.

"Kembali ke kamarku," jawab Lily. "Sampai besok."

James yakin bisa melihat senyum Lily walaupun kamar gelap. Lily berjingkat meninggalkan kamar anak laki-laki, kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Di kamar anak-anak perempuan, Hestia duduk terjaga di tempat tidur Lily sementara Alice sudah tertidur.

" _I love you_ , Lily," sambut Hestia, memeluk sahabatnya itu ketika Lily duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri. "Kita akan lulus besok, dan aku cuma mau bilang, bahwa tahun-tahun yang sudah kulewati tidak akan sama tanpa kehadiranmu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Hestia, dan aku tak tahu apakah aku akan bisa bertahan selama ini kalau tak ada kau," kata Lily, balas memeluk sahabatnya. Keduanya berpelukan lama sekali, sampai akhirnya Hestia berdiri.

"Selamat tidur, Lily, sampai ketemu pagi nanti," berkata demikian, Hestia menarik kelambu tempat tidurnya.

Lily juga menarik kelambunya dan menutup mata.

"Hestia?"

"Ya, Lily?"

"Aku akan jadi Auror."

"Aku akan jadi penulis."

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," Lily tersenyum ke dalam bantalnya. Bisa didengarnya Hestia terkikik.

"Ya, pasti."


	31. Chapter 29a: Kelulusan (1)

**BAB 29 KELULUSAN  
.**

"Lily Evans, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, tetapi nilaimu tidak cukup untuk lulus."

Hati Lily berdesir. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Dia bisa melihat orang tuanya, teman-temannya, James, orang tua James, dan para guru menatapnya kecewa di antara hadirin lainnya. _Ini tak mungkin terjadi._

"Mengapa?" tanyanya pada Dumbledore, yang mengawasinya.

"Miss Evans, ternyata mereka salah mengirim hasil NEWT padamu," kata Dumbledore muram. "Ini nilaimu yang benar."

Lily menunduk dan melihat sederet huruf T.

"TIDAK!"

"Lily, hentikan!"

Lily bangkit dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Hestia berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Lily mengembuskan napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Ternyata acara kelulusan belum dimulai.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak terus?"

"Mimpi buruk," engah Lily, menggosok matanya.

"Taruhan, pasti dalam mimpimu kau tidak lulus," seringai Hestia. "Lily, kau pasti luar biasa. Sekarang, bangun! Kita harus bersiap."

Lily mendesah. Ternyata banyak hal tidak berubah, misalnya saja kegilaan Hestia soal _fashion_.

"Kita toh akan pakai jubah, Hestia," Lily mengingatkan. "Bagian dalamnya kita bisa pakai piama saja. Bercanda," dia buru-buru menambahkan di bawah tatapan Hestia yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

Hestia menertawakan sahabat baiknya yang meringkuk itu dan berjalan kembali ke kopernya.

"Kukira kau punya gaun kelulusan yang sempurna," panggil Hestia melewati bahunya.

Lily membelalak. Benar juga! Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju lemari pakaian.

"Kau kan tidak tinggal di sini, Lils," komentar Hestia.

"Aku menyimpannya di sini waktu malam pesta itu, Hest."

"Oh," ujar Hestia, malu.

Lily menarik kantong baju itu dari lemari, dan Hestia serta Alice, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mendekat untuk mengamatinya. Lily menarik kancing kantong itu di bawah senyum lebar kedua temannya.

"Itu gaun yang sempurna," Alice mengangguk setuju.

Kostum Lily berupa gaun tanpa tali yang hanya sepanjang setengah paha. Hestia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Pakai itu, aku perlu mendandani wajah dan rambutmu," perintahnya, melangkah menuju kopernya sendiri dan menarik gaun merah tua. Alice memilih warna hitam, seperti Lily, namun berhias ukiran-ukira emas yang rumit.

"Dandan, Hest!" erang Lily. Dia langsung terdiam melihat mata Hestia yang menyipit, kemudian mulai melepaskan piamanya.

"Kita lulus," Hestia terkikik.

Alice dan Lily ikut terkikik, tetapi detik merikutnya mereka tertawa histeris sampai keluar air mata, ketiganya hanya berpakaian dalam. Lily berpegangan pada salah satu tiang tempat tidurnya, Alice berbaring pada punggungnya dalam posisi meringkuk, dan Hestia bertumpu pada lututnya, mencengkeram perutnya.

"Kita sudah _lulus_ ," sedak Alice.

"Alice, kau akan _menikah_!" engah Hestia.

"Astaganga!" kata Lily, berdiri tegak. "Aku mengencani James Potter."

Ketiganya kembali tergelak-gelak, seolah tidak percaya dengan takdir mereka.

"Aku mengencani Sirius Black!"

"Aku akan _menikah_!"

Mereka terus tertawa, masih berpakaian dalam, ketika anak-anak laki-laki masuk.

"Apa yang kalian—oh!" Sirius menghentikan kalimatnya, memandang ketiga gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak. Dia sendiri seolah seperti menemukan harta karun. Ditatapnya James, yang memutar mata melihat Sirius mengangguk menghargai, menikmati pakaian anak-anak perempuan itu. Lily, Hestia, dan Alice menjerit ketiga kelima anak laki-laki itu masuk dan mendapati mereka yang hanya berpakaian dalam.

"KALIAN HARUSNYA MENGETUK DULU!" raung Hestia, menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya.

Lily menarik keras kelambu yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya dan menutupkannya pada dirinya dan Alice, lalu meringkuk menyembunyikan diri di balik kopoernya. James memberinya kedipan kecil, yang dibalas Lily dengan menyipitkan mata. Dia tak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai betapa tampannya James dalam jubah biru lautnya. Jubah itu membuat matanya tampak lebih cemerlang, dan entah bagaimana membuat rambutnya tampak lebih berantakan. Sementara itu, Sirius mengenakan setelan hijau-botol, Remus berjubah abu-abu, Frank merah gelap, dan Peter hitam.

"Kalian tampak gagah," kata Lily, memandang anak-anak laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah, yang semuanya menanggapi kalimatnya dengan berlagak seperti model.

"Kalian sendiri tampak menarik," kata Sirius, mengerling kelambu.

Lily merona merah. James memukul bagian belakang kepala Sirius dengan keras dan mendekati Lily dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tampak mengagumkan," kata Lily, menatap James.

"Bukannya aku selalu begitu?" goda James. "Oh, kukira kau bisa pergi dengan begitu saja," Dia melirik kelambu dengan ketertarikan melebihi Sirius yang membuat Lily merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku ingin pakai piama saja, toh tak ada yang memperhatikan."

"Tentu saja."

"Hestia tidak setuju," gumam Lily, melempar pandang suram pada Hestia, yang sedang meneriaki Sirius yang mencoba menarik selimutnya.

James terkekeh dan mencium kening Lily.

"Aku akan menutup kelambumu, segeralah ganti baju," katanya. "Kita harus turun lima belas menit lagi."

"Tapi kan upacaranya baru sejam lagi!" pekik Sirius, sementara Lily membelalak pada James.

"Ya, tapi kami Ketua Murid Laki-Laki dan Perempuan, kami harus menyiapkan sambutan," kata James.

Lily tersedak. "Sambutan?" pekiknya. James hanya nyengir melihat reaksi Lily, tahu persis betapa bencinya Lily kalau disuruh bicara di depan orang banyak. "Oh, bunuh saja aku!" erang Lily.

James menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan memutar dan menutup kelambu dari sisi lain sebelum menatap Lily. Memastikan tak ada yang melihat, Lily mengulurkan kelambu itu pada James. James tak bergerak. Lily berdeham, dan James berusaha keras mengalihkan tatapannya dan menarik kelambu tertutup.

"Hest!"

Hestia terlonjak mendengar suara Lily.

"Ya?"

"Pakaian!"

Hestia terkekeh lalu, dengan selimut melilit tubuhnya, dia memungut gaun Lily. James melongo melihat gaun itu saat Hestia melemparnya ke balik kelambu Lily. Gaun itu indah sekali. Lily melepaskan kelambu yang menutupi dirinya dan mengenakan gaun itu, namun kancing tariknya masih terbuka sampai ke punggungnya. Dia menarik rambutnya ke satu sisi, dan membelakangi James, yang menganggapnya sebagai isyarat untuk menutupnya.

James maju selangkah dan dengan hati-hati menjangkau kancing tarik itu. Dia menariknya mengikuti pola kancingnya, membuat Lily bergidik ketika James mulai menutup gaun itu. Tiba di bagian kaitannya di atas, James maju selangkah lagi dan meraihnya dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan dia mengaitkannya dengan lidah sedikit terjulur, matanya tampak fokus di balik kacamatanya. Lily mendesah ketika mengintip James: hanya James Potter yang bisa membuat kacamata saja tampak seksi.

"Selesai," kata James akhirnya.

"Lama sekali."

"Pikiranku teralihkan," kata James, menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau Lily.

Lily maju untuk menciumnya.

"Lily!" erang James, dan merengkuh kepala Lily sehingga dia tidak bisa berbalik.

"Oh, yang benar saja, James, tidak sekarang!" decak Hestia, menarik Lily.

James memberi Hestia pandangan kesal, tetapi Hestia membalasnya dengan senyum manis, sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Hest, apakah itu pantas?" komentar Lily.

Hestia mengedipkan mata. Gaunnya panjang hingga menyapu lantai, ditahan dengan tali tipis dengan punggung yang sangat rendah, bahkan cukup rendah di bagian depan. Dan lebih-lebih, gaun itu melekat ketat pada kulitnya.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau kau yang mengenakannya, seandainya rambutmu tidak merah," gerutu Hestia, mendelik pada rambut Lily seolah rambut itu sudah menyinggungnya secara pribadi.

"Aku toh takkan pernah mengenakannya," bantah Lily.

James cemberut, membuat Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku perlu merapikanmu," kata Hestia. "Berhenti mengerang, aku toh tetap akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan mendetensimu!" ancam Lily.

"Kau sudah sering mengancamku dengan itu setahun ini, Lils, dan aku bahkan belum pernah kena detensi," kekeh Hestia. "Sekarang duduk, izinkan aku merapikanmu." Dia mendorong Lily ke bangku yang baru saja disihirnya dari udara kosong.

"Tidak ada cermin," rengek Lily.

"Ini yang dinamakan kepercayaan," tukas Hestia, memosisikan diri di belakang Lily. Lily menatap memohon pada kelima anak laki-laki di sana, yang hanya balas nyengir padanya.

"Semoga beruntung, Lily," kata Alice seraya menarik kelambunya, sudah mengenakan gaunnya, diiringi tatapan kagum Frank.

"Alice!" seru Lily.

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan kau masih saja menjadi kelinci kesayangannya," Alice terkikik.

Seisi kamar tertawa. Hestia, yang masih menangani rambut Lily, menariknya sampai Lily berteriak.

"Itu karena rambutnya begitu berbeda," kekeh Remus.

"OUCH, Hestia!" seru Lily, matanya berair, ketika dia mempertahankan posisi kepalanya. Hestia malah meninju lengannya, membuat Lily menggeram.

"Simpan itu, Lily, kau tampak sangat cantik, lalu kau akan berterima kasih padaku saat kau melihat kembali foto-foto ini selagi kau sudah tua dan beruban di Potter Mansion."

James tertawa.

"Kami tidak akan tinggal di Potter Mansion, aku ingin punya rumah di Godric's Hollow."

"Maafkan aku," kikik Hestia. "Kupikir, dengan rumah seperti itu, kau bisa tinggal di sana."

"Itu rumah orang tuaku, bukan rumahku," bantah James.

Hestia mengangkat bahu. Masuk akal juga.

"Boleh buatku saja?" tanya Lily.

James meleletkan lidah padanya sementara yang lain tertawa. Hestia melanjutkan menarik dan membelah rambut Lily, atau setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Lily, yang air matanya mengalir. Semua orang sudah menyihir bangku juga, dan sekarang duduk dalam sebuah lingkaran menonton apa yang Lily anggap sebagai penyiksaan.

"Selesai!" dendang Hestia, akhirnya melepaskan rambut Lily. Lily menyeka wajahnya. "Ada untungnya aku tidak merias wajahmu dulu," lanjut Hestia, lalu di bawah tatapan sinis Lily, dia menambahkan, "Oh, aku takut, Nyonya Ketua Murid."

Lily tertawa. Hestia mengedip pada Sirius, yang sejauh ini kesulitan melepaskan pandangan darinya. Dia terpikat pada penampilan Hestia dalam gaunnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Lily.

"Kau tampak luar biasa," jawab Hestia. "Benar kan, James?"

James nyengir dan mengangguk.

Hestia telah menyelesaikan tatanan rambut Lily, yang dibuatnya terangkat tinggi dengan rangkaian-rangkaian yang rumit. Tatatannya cukup longkar, diatur agar jatuh di bagian depan, dan beberapa helai rambut yang dibiarkan terurai dibuatnya ikal menjuntai hingga ke siku.

"Nah, saatnya merias wajah!" seru Hestia, menjauh untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kopornya.

Alice dan Lily mengeluh keras-keras.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan riasan?" tanya Frank.

"Kalian belum pernah melihat kotak riasan dia, kan?" Lily balik bertanya.

Semua anak laki-laki menggeleng. Hestia kembali dengan menenteng apa yang tampaknya seperti kotak besar merah jambu. Mereka mengangkat alis sementara Hestia menjatuhkan kotaknya di depan Lily.

"Dan kau akan tinggal bersamanya," ledek Alice.

Lily menatap kotak itu horor. Selama tujuh tahun ini, dia selalu jadi kelinci percobaan isi kotak merah jambu itu. James nyengir melihat ekspresi ngeri Lily dan mengecup pipinya.

Hestia sekarang membuka kotaknya, menunjukkan isinya. Anak-anak laki-laki terang-terangan melongo melihatnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ada banyak sekali jenis riasan di dunia ini," komentar Sirius, mengangkat sebuah botol dari kotak Hestia.

Hestia menarik salah satu alat yang tampak dari kotaknya, dan Sirius menjerit waspada.

"Tenang, ini namanya penjepit bulu mata," kata Hestia.

Anak-anak laki-laki menghela napas lega, sampai Hestia mendekatkan alat itu ke mata Lily.

"Hestia Jones, kalau sampai cewekku cacat gara-gara kau..." ancam James.

Hestia hanya memutar mata sebagai reaksi, dan terus mengikalkan bulu mata Lily. Begitu selesai, dia menoleh pada James, yang balas memandangnya malu-malu, lalu menyerahkan penjepit itu pada Alice. Alice menyihir sebuah cermin dan Frank memeganginya sementara dia mengikalkan bulu matanya.

"Kenapa kau mau saja melakukan itu untuk Lily, kalau begitu?" tanya Remus penasaran, sebab Hestia membiarkan Alice menggunakan alat itu sendiri.

"Hestia menikmati menggunakan Lily sebagai boneka," Alice menjelaskan..

"Aku tak pernah punya boneka berambut merah waktu aku masih kecil, oke?" tukas Hestia. Kemudian dia meneruskan riasan Lily.

"Selesai!" kata Alice beberapa saat kemudian, tersenyum memandang wajah Lily.

"Siap?" tanya Hestia pada James, yang memutar matanya. Dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini, Hestia menutupi Lily sedemikian rupa sehingga anak-anak laki-laki tidak bisa melihat hasil kerjanya.

James mengangguk. Hestia memutar Lily, sehingga James bisa melihatnya. Selama sedetik, James merasa seolah napasnya terhenti.

"Pekerjaanku bagus, kan?" kata Hestia bangga, melihat ekspresi wajah James yang ditiru sempurna oleh Sirius dan Remus.

"Trims," kata Lily masam, lalu berdiri.

"Bahkan bonekaku lebih menyukai riasanku," balas Hestia.

"Hal terakhir yang kita lakukan di Hogwarts," tegas Lily.

"Tak masalah, toh kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

Lily mengerang, lalu mendekati James, yang tampaknya sedikit kesulitan untuk berpikir lurus.

"Kita pergi?" tanya Lily, mengulurkan tangannya. James mengangguk gugup dan menerima tangan Lily.

"Dua rusa yang tampak gelisah," Sirius terkikik.

Semua yang ada di situ tertawa. James menjulurkan lidah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai ketemu di upacara nanti," kata James canggung. Yang lain tertawa lagi sambil melepas kepergian kedua Ketua Murid itu.

"Temui kami di Aula Depan!" Sirius berseru kepada mereka. James hanya melambai untuk menunjukkan dia mendengarkan.

"Kau tampak menakjubkan, Lily," kata James menahan napas sementara mereka turun menuju halaman. Upacara kelulusn akan dilaksanakan di halaman, tak jauh dari pohon para Marauder.

Lily nyengir padanya. James menunduk untuk menciumnya.

"Tunggu!" pekik Lily. Dia mencabut tongkatnya dari celah di leher gaunnya—membuat mata James membelalak lebar—dan menjentikkannya, lalu mengembalikan tongkat itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya James heran, menatap tempat persembunyian tongkat Lily.

"Itu Mantra Pembeku," Lily menjelaskan. "Untuk membekukan riasanku, rambutku. Menurutmu aku mau Hestia melakukan itu lagi padaku?"

"Cerdas," James mengakui, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke halaman. "Jadi, kalau aku menciummu sekarang, semuanya tidak akan rusak?"

"Yep!"

"Hebat!"

Mereka keluar menyeberangi halaman menuju ke danau. Lily terkesiap melihat dekorasi yang menyambut mereka. Ada banyak panji di mana-mana, dan, melayang-layang di udara kosong, sejumlah angka. _1979_. Ada panggung besar dengan banyak kursi untuk murid-murid kelas tujuh, dan sejumlah besar lainnya untuk para orang tua dan guru. Pandangan Lily terarah ke pohon Marauder, yang tak tersentuh, dan tampak seperti biasanya.

"Indah sekali," desah Lily.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan itu, selagi kau berdiri di sisiku," senyum James.

"Oh, diamlah, James."

"Baiklah," kata James, mengecup pipi Lily.

"Di sini rupanya kalian!" kata suara tak jauh dari mereka.

Rupanya Profesor Dumbledore dan McGonagall berdiri di salah satu sudut panggung. Lily dan James sebelumnya tidak memperhatikan keberadaan orang lain di sana.

"Lily, kau tampak mengagumkan," puji Profesor McGonagall. Dia sendiri mengenakan jubah merah tua dengan rambut digelung ketat seperti biasa. "Tetapi sejujurnya selera _fashion_ Miss Jones cukup mengerikan," komentarnya, menunjuk sepatu hak tinggi Lily dengan tongkatnya. Mendadak Lily sudah mengenakan sepatu kets. "Dengan begini, keseimbanganmu tidak akan terganggu," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Profesor!" ujar Lily, tersenyum.

McGonagall seolah hendak meneteskan air mata, tapi lalu berdeham dan menatap James.

"Oh, kukira kau lumayan gagah, Mr Potter," katanya, disambut James dengan mengangkat alis. "Nah, kalian akan menyampaikan sambutan, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui," lanjutnya. "Sekarang, Miss Evans, aku harus memastikan orang tuamu baik-baik saja."

Mata Lily melebar. "O-orang tua saya?"

"Mereka mungkin Muggle, tapi orang tua tidak sepantasnya melewatkan kelulusan putri mereka," senyum Profesor McGonagall. "Mereka tiba satu jam yang lalu."

Lily menatap James dengan bahagia. Sementara McGonagall meninggalkan mereka untuk membantu Profesor Slughorn, James berpaling pada Lily.

"Kau pasti menyadari orang tua kita akan saling bertemu, kan?" tanyanya.

Mata Lily melebar.

"Oh, tidak!"

"Jangan cemaskan itu, Lily," kekeh James, memeluknya.

"Di mana lencana kalian?" giliran Dumbledore yang mendekati mereka.

James melambaikan tongkatnya dan lencana mereka terbang menuju ke arahnya.

"Di sini," kata James usil, menangkap mereka.

Dumbledore terkekeh.

"Mungkin kalian seharusnya mengenakannya," dengan kalimat itu, dia berlalu.

"Di mana aku harus memasangnya?" desis Lily pada James, menunduk ngeri pada gaunnya yang terbuka.

"Sematkan saja pada gaunmu."

"Benar," desah Lily lega. "Oh, tutup mulut," tukasnya melihat seringai James. Meskipun begitu, James malah mencium keningnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, _ngebet_ sekali ingin berciuman hari ini?" kata Lily.

James tersenyum padanya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tidak diragukan lagi akan sangat sentimentil, namun dihalangi oleh sebuah teriakan.

"James!"

Mrs Evans berlari menuju pelukan James. Lily menatapnya tersinggung, tetapi James hanya menyeringai padanya. Di belakang istrinya, Andrew Evans berjalan mendekat sambil memutar matanya, lalu memeluk putrinya.

"Halo, bunga kesayanganku," sapanya.

"Aku tak percaya Mum dan Dad di sini!" kata Lily, air matanya berurai.

"Kaukira aku akan melewatkan upacara kelulusan gadis kecilku?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

Andrew menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jane, kau mempermalukan kita berdua," kata Andrew, ketika Jane memekikkan nama James untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Oh, diamlah, Andrew," tukas Jane. Lalu dia tersenyum dan memeluk putrinya. "Kau cantik sekali, Lily."

"Itu benar," kata Andrew, menepuk punggung James kebapakan.

"Jadi, Anda menyukai Hogwarts?" tanya James, melarikan tangan ke rambutnya dengan gugup. Meskipun dia bahkan sudah pernah tinggal bersama orang tua Lily, tetap saja dia gugup saat bertemu mereka.

"Ini indah sekali!" kata Jane, memandang berkeliling dengan kagum. "Aku tak bisa percaya kau bersekolah di sini!"

Lily mengangkat bahu, tetapi toh tersenyum.

"Seandainya saja aku punya kemampuan sihir, aku akan senang sekali bisa sekolah di sini," Andrew melamun. "Di mana lapangan Quidditch-nya?"

"Nanti saya tunjukkan," kata James, sementara Lily memutar matanya.

Andrew mengangguk bersemangat.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah Natal-nya!" katanya senang.

Lily sekarang mengangkat alisnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau James memberi ayahnya hadiah Natal.

"Tak masalah," kata James. "Aku memberinya _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa,_ " jelasnya melihat pandangan bertanya Lily.

Lily tersenyum dan menggumamkan, "Terima kasih," tanpa suara.

"Gambarnya _bergerak_!" bisik Andrew keras.

Lily meledak tertawa.

"Itu hal baru buatku," kata Andrew defensif, dan Lily menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tak percaya gadis kecilku sudah lulus," kata Jane terisak. Lily memeluknya sementara dia dan James mengantarkan orang tua Lily ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Kita harus bergegas," kata James pada Lily.

Lily melepaskan ibunya.

"Kau siap untuk ini?" tanya Lily bergairah pada James.

"Ya," kata James. "Apa yang kautakutkan, kau kan sudah dapat pekerjaan."

"Apa?" seru Andrew.

James menarik amplop mereka dari balik punggungnya.

"Kurasa orang tua perlu tahu," katanya.

Lily tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya. Andrew meraih amplop Lily dengan bersemangat dan merobeknya hingga terbuka. Dia membaca dengan teliti nilai NEWT Lily dengan senyum kebanggaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Itu baru gadisku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Lily merona. Andrew menyerahkan perkamen itu pada Jane, yang juga membacanya dengan bangga.

"Kami takkan pernah harus mencemaskan itu," senyum Jane.

Andrew mengalihkan perhatian pada tawaran karier yang juga dicantumkan dengan mata melebar.

"Jadi, kau memilih karier apa?" tanyanya pada Lily.

"Auror," jawab Lily riang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Andrew khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu berbahaya. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu," kata Andrew setengah memohon.

Lily merasa hatinya meleleh, lalu berkata, "Oh, Dad, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Andrew mengangguk, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat, Sayang," katanya, mencium lembut pipi putrinya.

"Mrs Evans!" seru sebuah suara.

Jane menoleh mencari asal suara dan melihat Hestia berlari kencang mendekati mereka.

"Oh, Hestia sayang, senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" kata Jane senang, memeluk Hestia erat-erat. "Aku rindu padamu!"

"Saya juga rindu pada Anda," kata Hestia, lalu berpaling menyapa Andrew. "Hai!"

"Halo!" sapa Andrew balik.

Hestia tersenyum. Di belakangnya, tampak Sirius berlari mendekat dari arah kastil, membawa empat jubah kelulusan, merasa seperti bagal angkut.

"Oh, Lily, siapa _itu_?" Jane menanyai Lily.

"Itu, Bu, adalah sahabat James, Sirius Black, yang juga pacar Hestia," kata James.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku jadi penyihir," renung Jane. "Banyak anak laki-laki tampan di sini." Dia menatap james dan Sirius.

Andrew mengeluarkan suara tersedak.

"Hest, kau tidak bisa _lari_ begitu saja dan meninggalkanku dengan jubah konyolmu ini," gerutu Sirius. Begitu mendongak, dia bertatapan dengan senyum lebar Jane. "Mama Evans!" sapanya dengan memekik.

Jane sedikit merona. Sirius memeluknya dengan pelukan yang khas, membuat Jane tertawa kaget.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Jane, terpesona.

"Saya juga senang," kata Sirius, membungkuk padanya. Lalu terpandang olehnya Andrew. "Anda pastilah Papa Evans yang mulia!" sapanya. Andrew mengangguk. "Saya bisa melihat sekarang dari mana Lily memperoleh keberaniannya," komentar Sirius.

"Sirius!" kata Lily keras.

"Kau juga, Bunga-Lily," Sirius mengedip padanya.

Lily memelototi James, yang nyengir. Mr dan Mrs Evans tertawa melihat mereka.

"Kita sebagiknya pergi," bisik Hestia, menarik rambut Sirius.

"Hest! Rambutku!" teriak Sirius, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. Dia merapikan kembali rambutnya lalu mendelik pada kekasihnya itu di depan kedua orang tua Lily.

"Rambutmu akan kembali rapi dengan sendirinya," gumam Hestia, menarik Sirius ke arah Aula Depan. Tetapi keduanya dihentikan oleh tiga orang yang sudah berdiri di sana.

"MUM! DAD!" pekik Hestia, memeluk orang tuanya.

Sirius merasa telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya. Lagipula, dia belum pernah cukup menyukai seorang gadis untuk bertemu orang tuanya. Sirius memperhatikan orang ketiga yang tampaknya tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Hai," sapanya pada si anak. "Aku Sirius."

"Aku tak tertarik," kata anak itu, melipat lengannya.

Hestia melepaskan diri dari orang tuanya dan memelototi adiknya. Betapa herannya keluarga Jones, Sirius justru tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka padamu," kata Sirius, membuat anak itu merona merah.

"Aku Tyler," katanya akhirnya, tersenyum.

Sirius mengulurkan tangannya, yang dijabat Tyler.

"Itu yang pertama kalinya," gumam Hestia.

"Sudah kubilang, Sayang, aku memang istimewa," gurau Sirius.

"Oh, kupikir kau Sirius."

"Tentu saja," kata Sirius sepenuh hati. "Kurasa adikmu lebih suka padaku daripada kau."

"Memang," Tyler mengangguk. "Becanda, Hestia," tambahnya buru-buru melihat kedongkolan Hestia.

Mr dan Mrs Jones berdeham geli. Hestia mendadak teringat akan keberadaan mereka.

"Oh! Mum, Dad, ini Sirius Black," kata Hestia, memandang kedua orang tuanya. Sirius menatap Hestia penuh harap. "Kekasihku," Hestia memperkenalkannya.

Sirius tersenyum puas, dan menjabat tangan kedua orang tua Hestia. Mrs Jones terlihat antusias. Sirius memperhatikan bahwa Hestia benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya seperti James mirip dengan Daniel.

"Senang bertemu Ibu," kata Sirius santai.

"Aku juga, Sirius. Namaku Helen."

Sirius tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan Mr Jones dengan sedikit gugup.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Mr Jones kaku; bagaimanapun juga, dia cukup protektif terhadap putrinya. "Aku Jones."

Sirius harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya. Dia tidak menyukai ayah yang terlalu protektif, itu menyinggung perasaannya. Hestia menggigit bibirnya melihat ekspresi Sirius yang tampak mengeras.

"Itu nama depan yang indah," kata Sirius agak sarkastis.

Keluarga Jones membeku, tetapi detik berikutnya Mr Jones tertawa keras sekali. Hestia menggelengkan kepalanya, nyengir: Sirius adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang pernah memecahkan kebekuan yang terpancar dari ayahnya.

"Senang ketemu kau, Nak, aku John," kata ayah Hestia dengan nada ramah. Sirius menjabatnya dengan gembira.

"Sirius, kita harus pergi," kata Hestia, menarik lengan Sirius.

"Aku tak mau lulus!" keluh Sirius.

Keluarga Jones tertawa.

"Bukan urusanku," tukas Hestia, mendorong kekasihnya itu.

"Hestia, _apa yang kaukenakan_?" seru Mrs Jones.

Hestia tersenyum genit sebelum berlari ke kastil.

"Saya sudah mencoba mengontrolnya, sungguh," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh, saat Hestia menyeretnya pergi.

Ketiga Jones tersenyum.

"Anak baik," kata Mr Jones untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir. "Oh, lihat! Andrew dan Jane!" serunya. Dia selalu menyukai kedua orang tua Lily.

Helen Jones menoleh dan melihat Tyler berlari mencari tempat duduk yang enak supaya dia bisa melihat kakaknya.

"Ayo kita sapa mereka," ajak Mr Jones, tetapi Helen menahannya.

"Mereka sedang sibuk. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hestia yang mengajak kekasihnya."

Helen menatap anak laki-laki yang tinggi dan agak menarik yang berdiri di samping putri baptisnya yang berambut merah itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu pemuda itu," kata Mr Jones.

"Biarkan mereka bertemu dengannya dulu," cegah Helen. Keduanya mengawasi sepasang orang tua lain mendekati orang tua Lily. "Sepertinya Lily kita akan merasa gugup sekarang ini," Helen terkikik.

"Kalian pastilah keluarga Evans!"

Lily, James, Andrew, dan Jane berpaling terkejut.

"Saya Daniel, ayah James," kata orang tua yang baru tiba itu.

Jane mengerling Lily dan mengangkat alisnya. Lily nyengir, tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya. Memang benar, James tampak mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, dan, tentu saja, James juga sangat menarik seperti Daniel

"Sejujurnya, Daniel, kau sangat menjengkelkan," gumam Emily, menyeruak maju dan menyapa orang tua Lily. "Hai, saya Emily, ibu James, senang rasanya bertemu Anda berdua."

Mr dan Mrs Evans tersenyum lebar. Kedua pasang orang tua itu saling berjabat tangan sebelum Emily menyadari keberadaan Lily.

"Lily!" pekiknya seraya memeluk Lily. Kedua orang tua Lily tersenyum melihat pasangan Potter itu memeluk putri mereka. "Oh, aku rindu padamu. Tak ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol. Selama ini aku terjebak dengan Daniel," keluh Emily.

Daniel cemberut.

"Maaf, Dad," kata James, menepuk punggung ayahnya.

"Hidup memang keras," kata Daniel sedih pada Andrew.

"Setuju sekali," kata Andrew, nyengir, dan ikut menepuk punggung Daniel.

"Dad sangat menyukai barang-barang Muggle," kata James, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Andrew melebarkan matanya. "Dan kukira Anda sudah memiliki segalanya," ujarnya.

"Barang-barang Muggle sungguh menarik, Anda tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh, kapan-kapan?" Jane menawarkan, tersenyum pada Daniel.

Daniel menatap Lily dan James dengan bersemangat. Emily terkekeh dan merangkul Jane.

"Anda dan putri Anda punya rambut yang sangat cantik," kata Emily, melirik rambut Jane. Dia menurunkan pandangan dan tertatap olehnya amplop yang masih dipegang Jane. "James, kau tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kau sudah menerima hasil NEWT-mu!" Emily menegur putranya, yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Lily.

"Sangat ksatria," dengus Daniel.

Andrew tertawa. Kedua ayah yang langsung akrab adalah keajaiban. Andrew mengedip pada Lily, yang balas tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Bukankah dia memang begitu?" ujar Lily sarkastis.

"Mungkin kita harus mencarikanmu seseorang yang lain," kata Jane serius, ikut dalam permainan.

"Bahkan monyet pun tidak sepengecut ini," Emily setuju.

"Mum!" erang James.

"Emily, kau tak boleh mengolok-olok seorang pemuda di depan orang tua seorang gadis," Daniel menghela napas.

"Aku sudah mengoloknya di hadapan si gadis, kenapa sekarang itu jadi masalah?" bantah Emily dengan nada merajuk.

"Baiklah, aku setuju, mengoloknya di depan seorang gadis memang lebih buruk," sela Andrew.

Jane menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya untukmu, mengingat halhal yang sudah kaulakukan untuk mengolok diri sendiri di hadapan si gadis, sejujurnya," ujarnya.

"Kurasa akan lebih dari itu," Emily nyengir. "Bahwa membicarakan pernikahan akan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Lily dan James sama-sama bersemu merah sementara orang tua mereka menertawakan pasangan itu.

"Kami akan... um..." Lily bingung di tengah kalimatnya.

"Menghadiri upacara kelulusan?" lanjut James, tertawa. "Astaga, Lily, kau lupa kalau kita mau lulus?"

"Tutup mulut, James, aku jadi lupa!" seru Lily lega. "Aku sudah lulus NEWT."

James menyerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Daniel, memandang putranya.

James menangkap kode ayahnya dan menyerahkan amplopnya, lalu menarik tangan Lily.

"Kita mau _lulus_ ," kata James, menujukannya pada Lily, yang meleletkan lidahnya. "Sampai nanti!" dia berteriak pada orang tua mereka, yang melambaikan tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" tanya Emily.

"Jane! Andrew!"

Mr dan Mrs Evans menoleh cepat dan melihat keluarga Jones melambai kepada mereka dari baris pertama.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Daniel pada Andrew.

"Orang tua Hestia," jawab Andrew.

"Satu lagi orang tua gadis untuk anak kita," Emily nyengir.

Andrew dan Jane memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kami mengadopsi Sirius," jelas Daniel.

Jane mengernyit.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?"

"Mereka mencoretnya dari keluarga," bisik Emily. "Penyihir hitam," dia menambahkan melihat kebingungan Jane.

"Anak yang luar biasa," kata Andrew pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daniel mengangguk setuju ketika mereka mencapai tempat duduk keluarga Jones dan mulai mengobrol sesama orang tua.

* * *

.

* * *

 **T/N:** Halo, readers, terima kasih atas penantiannya yang setia. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa segera _update_ , sampai-sampai saya menemukan _fanfic_ lain yang mulai menerjemahkan _Flower and Prongs_ juga. Saya jadi terlecut, karena cerita ini pun mendekati _ending_ -nya. Dan demi "kerjar setoran" (hehehe), supaya readers tidak penasaran, saya berikan setengah dulu dari _Chapter_ 29 ini ya. Soalnya ternyata panjang banget.

Meskipun mungkin tidak pantas saya bilang ini, tapi saya harap _readers_ tetap setia menunggu sampai yang ini selesai diterjemahkan. Special thanks to Liuruna yang memberikan penjelasan pada translator baru _Flower and Prongs_ bahwa saya sedang mencoba menyelesaikan terjemahan di sini. :)

Segala kritik dan masukan masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan kualitas translasi. :)


	32. Chapter 29b: Kelulusan (2)

**BAB 29 KELULUSAN  
**.

"Aku gugup sekali, Lily!" cicit Hestia ketika anak-anak Gryffindor berdiri melingkar sebelum upacara kelulusan dimulai.

Semua anak kelas tujuh mengenakan jubah resmi di atas pakaian masing-masing. Setiap asrama memiliki warna gaun yang berbeda: Slytherin dengan warna hijau dan perak, Ravenclaw dengan warna biru dan perunggu, Hufflepuff dengan warna hitam dan kuning, dan Gryffindor dengan warna merah dan emas. Meskipun demikian, lambang Hogwarts-lah yang terpasang di dada mereka semua, alih-alih lambang asrama seperti jubah seragam sekolah yang biasanya. Selain itu, Lily juga menyadari dengan takjub bahwa, meskipun ini Hogwarts, topi kelulusan mereka bukan berbentuk kerucut seperti biasanya, melainkan lebih mirip topi yang biasa dikenakan Muggle bersama toga saat kelulusan. Warnanya hitam, dan tali yang menggantung dari topi itu berbeda sesuai warna asrama masing-masing.

"Aku juga," balas Lily, memandang berkeliling. "Aku tak percaya kita bisa melewati semua ini."

"Percayalah, Sayang," kata Sirius, merangkul Lily. "Kita _lulus_! Kita akan menjadi _Auror_!"

Lily terkikik ketika Sirius memutar-mutarnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Lily setelah Sirius menurunkannya.

"Tidak," Sirius menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak akan merindukanku, aku tidak ke mana-mana." Dia ganti merangkul Hestia. "Dan kau juga, tak ada alasan untuk gugup, kau akan hebat, dan aku mencintaimu." Dan dia menciumnya.

"Kenapa dia pede sekali?" tanya Peter, memainkan ujung jubahnya.

"Karena dia Sirius Black," jawab James.

"Itu baru sobatku," kata Sirius, mengedip. "Terima kasih sudah jadi sobat terbaikku."

"Kau juga, Sobat. Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu," kata James, dan keduanya berpelukan. Bukan pelukan jantan seperti biasanya, tetapi benar-benar pelukan penuh kasih. "Dan kalian juga, teman." James kini memeluk Remus dan Peter. "Dan _kau_ _,_ " tambah James, memandag Lily, yang terlonjak.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak ada dirimu, Hogwarts terasa seperti bukan Hogwarts," kata James.

"Tanpamu juga," kata Lily, memeluknya.

"Kelas tujuh!" panggil Profesor McGonagall, membuat mereka semua terlonjak. "Sudah waktunya!"

Mereka semua berbaris sesuai nama masing-masing. Lily mendapati dirinya berdiri di dekat Anna Daniels dan Amos Diggory, yang keduanya tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Lily!" bisik Anna.

Lily tidak ambil pusing soal Remus; faktanya, Anna Daniel sekarang berkencan dengan, tak lain dan tak bukan, Amos Diggory. Amos tersenyum pada Lily dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf," kata Amos. "Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya baik-baik."

Lily tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat hari kelulusan," katanya.

Amos tersenyum. Anak-anak Gryffindor, yang mengawasi Lily, tersenyum tipis.

Profesor McGonagall berdeham. Mereka semua kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah mulai mengobrol sendiri-sendiri. Setelah tujuh tahun, rasa segan mereka terharap penyihir wanita ini belum juga sirna. McGonagall memandang mereka semua, berlama-lama pada anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mengajar kalian semua," katanya. "Selamat, semuanya. Nah," dia menepukkan tangannya dan berdeham, "kalian semua ikuti aku dan duduk. Kalian akan mengisi baris depan," dia memberi isyarat pada mereka yang berbaris di depan. "Sisanya mengikuti, duduk di baris belakangnya, dan seterusnya. Begitu sudah mendapatkan piagam, kalian bisa minggir, dan bisa duduk dengan bebas."

Semua mengangguk.

"Ayo sambut kelulusan ini!" pekik Sirius.

Mereka semua bersorak. Profesor McGonagall mendelik padanya, meskipun dalam hati merasa sedikit sendu menyadari bahwa ini mungkin saja pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sirius mengedip padanya, dan Profesor McGonagall harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ikuti aku," kata Profesor McGonagall seraya berbalik.

"Aku suka bajumu, Minerva," kata Sirius.

"Dia sinting," komentar Anna, menggenggam tangan Amos di belakangnya.

Lily mengangguk, dan kedua gadis itu, ditambah Amos, sama-sama nyengir ketika mereka berjalan menuju bangku-bangku yang telah disiapkan. Anak-anak kelas tujuh masih berdiri menyambut tepukan dari para orang tua, diiringi musik yang mengalun megah, setelah itu barulah mereka duduk.

Lily tersenyum pada baris terdepan di bangku para orang tua, tempat orang tuanya, orang tua Hestia, dan orang tua James dudul bersama-sama. Ayahnya mengeluarkan kamera Muggle biasa, sementara Mr Potter dan Mr Jones membidikkan kamera sihir, dan keduanya memotret lebih cepat daripada yang bisa dilakukan paparazi. Ketiga ibu diam-diam terisak ke dalam sapu tangannya. Tyler mencoba mengusir serangga yang mendekat dengan sepatunya.

Ketika semua sudah duduk, Lily mendengar suara seperti terompet dan, berbalik, dia melihat Hagrid dalam setelan pakaian "terbaik"-nya, membersit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan sebesar taplak meja.

"Hadirin sekalian," kata Dumbledore seraya berdiri.

Sekilas Lily melihat kedua orang tuanya yang membelalak memandang Dumbledore, dan dia terkikik. Keberadaan Muggle di sini membuat segalanya menjadi sangat lucu. Tetapi hatinya sedikit sedih ketika menyadari kakaknya tidak ikut menghadiri kelulusannya, tetapi dia mencoba menghalaunya. Bukankah dia dan Petunia sudah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

"Hari ini kita menyambut momentum yang luar biasa, acara kelulusan, permulaan dari langkah yang baru," Dumbledore memulai pidatonya, menatap satu per satu para murid kelas tujuh. "Tadinya saya ingin menyampaikan pidato yang 'wah', tetapi sepertinya itu saya tidak akan mampu menunjukkan dengan tepat tentang perjalanan ini sebagaimana mereka." Dia menunjuk anak-anak kelas tujuh. "Jadi, dua di antara mereka sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya."

Lily merasakan perutnya jungkir-balik. Dia memandang berkeliling ke arah hadirin. Ada Marlene McKinnon, Tonks, dan masih banyak lagi, termasuk seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor, semuanya duduk di sana dan tersenyum. Luar biasa sekali rasanya tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Saya ingin mengundang kedua Ketua Murid kita, Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans."

James dan Lily bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat Dumbledore, yang menyambut mereka dengan senyum lantas mundur untuk memberikan tempat bagi keduanya. Lily dan James saling pandang dengan penuh harap. Anak-anak kelas tujuh tertawa melihat isyarat diam keduanya untuk saling menyuruh yang lain berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, tampaknya tak ada yang menjadi lebih dewasa," kekeh Dumbledore, memandang keduanya. "Wanita lebih dulu," putusnya akhirnya.

Lily menyipitkan mata pada James, tetapi mengirimkan sinyal panik padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa menarik keluar tongkatnya dari leher gaunnya sementara pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya?

Terkekeh dengan dilema Lily, James mengacungkan tongkatnya sendiri ke leher Lily. Lily tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya, lalu mulai berdeham. Para penonton terdiam. Di salah satu bangku, tampak Andrew Evans mengedip kecil padanya. Lily menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai pidatonya dengan apa yang telah ditulisnya pada hari pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Saya masih ingat ketika melangkahi ambang pintu Aula Besar di hari pertama saya masuk Hogwarts, ketika saya berusia sebelas tahun. Saya terpesona. Berasal dari keluarga Muggle, segala sesuatu tentang dunia sihir membuat saya takut, tetapi sihir itu kemudian mengambil alih diri saya. Saya ingat ketika melangkahi ambang pintu itu, pikiran pertama saya adalah, 'Saya ingin ke kamar mandi.'"

Hadirin tertawa.

"Saya ingat bahwa saya mendongak memandang langit-langit yang memesona, dan bertanya-tanya apakah sekolah ini memang beratap terbuka langsung ke langit malam. Saya ingat bagaimana saya duduk di atas kursi dengan tiga kaki, yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas kuku di telapak tangan saya saking eratnya tangan saya tergenggam. Yang jelas, saya ingat betapa saya merasa di rumah sendiri setelah diseleksi. Dan sekarang, tujuh tahun kemudian, kita telah mengalami berbagai hal."

Lily memandang dengan mata berbinar-binar pada sahabat-sahabatnya, para Marauder, orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai, dan Severus.

"Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama, dan kita sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa. Kita saling mengenal, berteman, bahkan berkencan," Lily menambahkan. Sirius terkekeh di tempat duduknya. "Kita pernah mengalami luka bakar di Ramuan, tergeletak di rumah sakit usai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Mantra, tertidur di kelas Sejarah Sihir dan Ramalan," ujar Lily, ditingkahi tawa teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Kita mungkin lulus hari ini, tetapi selamanya kita akan tetap menjadi Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin. Hogwarts telah menjadi rumah kita selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan meskipun ini merupakan akhir, ini juga merupakan permulaan untuk kehidupan di luar sana. Dan seperti saya yang khawatir, bahkan alergi, dalam membuat kesalahan," (James mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhir Lily) "sekaranglah saatnya untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Sekarang saatnya kita menjadi Auror, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya kita ingin menjadi Penyembuh. Sekarang saatnya untuk tersesat di suatu tempat, dan terlambat di hari pertama kerja. Sekarang saatnya untuk jatuh cinta, patah hati, dan jatuh cinta _lagi_. Sekarang saatnya untuk menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki tolol yang terus saja mengganggumu ternyata adalah orang yang kaucintai." Lily mengedip pada James, yang balas mengedip.

"Waktu saya berusia lima tahun, saya ingin menjadi _mobil_ pemadam kebakaran," kata Lily, tertawa kecil. "Lalu ketika berusia sepuluh tahun, saya ingin menjadi balerina. Dan sejujurnya, saya juga masih memperdebatkan kedua pilihan itu. Tak ada yang salah dengan tidak tahu apa yang kita inginkan, bukan? Kita baru tujuh belas tahun. Ini saatnya kita memilih pekerjaan yang salah, lalu memilih pekerjaan yang lain. Ini saatnya kita mendalami segala sesuatunya, sehingga suatu saat nanti, semuanya akan ada di tempat yang tepat.

"Sungguh waktu yang berat, tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Saya mengakui itu. Tetapi kita mendapatkan banyak teman yang luar biasa, kita semua tumbuh menjadi keluarga, dan mencari tahu tentang diri kita sendiri. Kita sudah menjalani beberapa tahun yang hebat, dan saya tidak bisa lebih senang lagi karena harus mengalami semua ini," Lily mengakhiri pidatonya dengan tersenyum.

Hadirin meledak dalam tepukan riuh. James memeluk Lily yang balas memeluknya dengan air mata berurai.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore mempersilakan.

Sirius mengedip dari tempat duduknya. Di sisinya, Hestia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarunya. James berdeham dan memandang seluruh hadirin.

"Saya tidak akan memberikan pidato yang biasa," James memulai.

Lily tersenyum lebar. Sejujurnya, dia pun tidak punya bayangan akan pidato James, seperti semua orang lainnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan seorang Marauder setelah tujuh tahun penuh lelucon yang mengerikan?

"Saya tidak sedang ingin menceritakan kejadian selama tujuh tahun penuh saya di Hogwarts," James melanjutkan. "Saya juga tidak sedang ingin mengucapkan kata-kata penuh inspirasi. Saya berdiri di sini, dan menghabisan menit-menit terakir saya sebagai murid Hogwarts dengan menghidupkan kembali momen-momen terbaik saya di sekolah ini."

Para Marauder menyeringai mendengar ini.

"Di atas Hogwarts Express, ketika saya berusia sebelas tahun, saya bertemu sahabat saya, Sirius Black," kata James, memberikan isyarat ke arah Sirius, yang berdiri. Jelas, ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. "Lalu ketika kami sudah diseleksi, saya bertemu Remus John Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew." James membuka tangan pada keduanya, yang juga berdiri dan maju ke sisi James. "Mereka bertiga, bersama dengan saya, James Potter, membentuk Marauder yang tidak populer."

Hadirin bersorak.

"Sedangkan Lily," James meneruskan, menunjuk Lily, yang langsung merona. "Dia menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts dengan belajar giat dan penuh konsentrasi, seperti yang lainnya. Aku sendiri, sementara itu, menghabiskan waktuku dengan menggoda para guru, merencanakan berbaagai lelucon, menyelinap ke mana-mana, berpesta pora, dan mengacaukan seluruh sekolah." Tawa terdengar dari pendengarnya. "Saking buruknya kelakuan kami, orang tua saya bisa menerima sembilan belas burung hantu dari Hogwarts dalam sehari. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada mereka.

"Saya tak percaya bahwa saya sudah akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, karena saya menemukan keluarga di sini." James menatap para Marauder satu per satu. "Saya juga menemukan cinta sejati di sini."

Lily nyaris tersedak. James sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu? Sementara itu, hadirin tersenyum melihat Lily yang wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Gadis berambut merah ini selalu membenciku selama enam tahun," aku James terus terang. "Saya tak menyalahkan dia, toh memang saya menjadi orang idiot di dekatnya. Saya tak pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatian darinya sejak saya berusia sebelas tahun, di Hogwarts Express. Dan saya, untuk pertama kalinya, mengajaknya kencan saat itu." Hadirin tertawa lagi. "Saya menekanan soal _pertama kali_ ini. Soalnya, sampai saat ini saya sudah mengajaknya kencan lebih dari yang bisa saya hitung."

"Aku bisa, dia mengajaknya kencan dua ribu tujuh ratus lima puluh tiga kali," sela Sirius.

"Trims, Sobat," kata James. "Saya tidak bercanda. Saya menggodanya, membuatnya terganggu, sampai-sampai membuatnya ingin membunuh saya. Tetapi pada akhirnya semua itu terbayar. Setelah enam tahun yang penuh ungkapan penolakan-seperti-apa-yang-tidak-kaupahami-Potter," (Lily tersipu mendengar ini) "entah bagaimana saya terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid. Saya masih tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, dan masih setengahnya berpikir bahwa mungkin ada yang meng-Confundus Profesor Dumbledore," James mengakui dengan salah tingkah. Dumbledore hanya terkekeh, mata birunya berkilat.

"Tetapi terima kasih atas 'kelalaian' itu, karena dengan begitu, Lily Evans terjebak denganku selama setahun penuh, dan akhirnya saya berhasil mendapatkannya." James kini menatap Lily dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Lily."

Lily berseri-seri sementara penontoh ber-ooh.

"Jadi, saya siap menyongsong kelulusan sekarang. Saya mendapatkan teman-teman yang hebat, kekasih yang hebat, dan pendidikan yang sempurna," James menambahkan, tersenyum pada Profesor McGonagall. "Dan sekarang, saya siap untuk terjun ke dunia luar dan mencetak sejarah. Salam Marauder," dia mengakhiri pidatonya, dan hadirin bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Saya ingin menambahkan," kata Sirius.

"Mr Black, kau bukan Ketua Murid!" desis McGonagall keras.

"Untungnya begitu, jadi aturan tetap bisa berjalan," kata Sirius, mengangkat bahu. Sudut-sudut bibir Profesor McGonagall berkedut sementara yang lain tertawa. "Tapi saya tetap ingin menambahkan sesuatu, Profesor."

Penggunaan kata "Profesor" sepertinya membuat Profesor McGonagall terdiam, lebih dari hal-hal lain. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sirius, Remus, James, dan Peter mencabut tongkat masing-masing.

"Oh, tidak," kekeh Dumbledore.

Keempat Marauder mengacungkan tongkat mereka.

"Marauder, angkatan 1979!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Terdengar bunyi DUARR! keras yang membuat burung-burung di sektiar mereka terbang ketakutan. Sesuatu meluncur dari tongkat para Marauder. Kembang api melesat ke atas dan memecah dalam percikan yang dibarengi bunyi-bunyian lain. Seekor singa besar mengelilingi udara, diikuti beberapa sapu terbang, Snitch, Bludger, dan Quaffle. Ajaibnya, semua itu tidak mengenai seorang pun. Lambang Hogwarts melayang di udara, dan rerumputan mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah dan emas. Panji-panji Hogwarts mendadak hidup dan menari di sekeliling mereka.

Tiba-tiba segala atraksi itu berhenti, dan suasana kembali normal serta hening, lalu sebuah tulisan melayang di atas mereka.

 _Marauder: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs—Angkatan 1979_

Anak-anak kelas tujuh semuanya memandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sisanya merasa senang dan terharu. Lily mengusap air mata yang kini mengaliri wajahnya. Hestia, juga berurai air mata, tersenyum dan memandang berkeliling. Keempat Marauder masih berdiri di depan, sekarang bergandengan tangan.

"Lelucon terakhir Marauder sebagai murid Hogwarts!" Sirius mengakhiri.

Terdengar tepukan meriah. Para Marauder saling tatap, lalu tertawa dan saling peluk. Sungguh momentum yang mengharukan.

"Nah, sekarang," kata Dumbledore sederhana, setelah kedua Ketua Murid dan para Marauder kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. "Murid-murid yang duduk di depanku ini, mereka diseleksi ke dalam asrama yang berbeda. Semua orang sama, tetapi apa yang mereka punyai dan karakter merekalah yang membuat mereka dihargai. Slytherin, dengan ambisi yang besar, kecerdikan, kepemimpinan, dan panjang akal."

Anak-anak kelas tujuh Slytherin berdiri menyambut tepukan singkat dari hadirin. Lily bertepuk tangan sopan, tetapi para Marauder hanya mendelik pada mereka.

"Ravenclaw, dengan kecerdasan, kreativitas, kepandaian, dan semangat belajar yang tinggi," lanjut Dumbledore, dan anak-anak Ravenclaw berdiri diiringi tepukan. "Hufflepuffs, dengan semangat kerja keras, toleransi, dan kejujuran mereka." Anak-anak Hufflepuff berdiri. (Sirius mendengus memandang Amos Diggory.) "Serta Gryffindor..."

"Gryffindor!" pekik Sirius dan James, disambut sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain.

Dumbledore tersenyum pada keduanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Gryffindors, dengan keberanian, keteguhan hati, kesetiaan, sifat ksatria, dan sedikit kelancangan." Dia menyebutkan kata terakhir itu sambil menatap James dan Sirius, yang keduanya nyengir lebar.

Anak-anak Gryffindor berdiri dengan bangga. Lily memandang berkeliling mencari orang tuanya. Jane Evans sedang mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan, sementara mata Andrew Evans tampak merah. Pandangan Lily jatuh pada orang tua James, yang keduanya memberi kedipan kecil padanya. Emily tampak baru saja menangis, dan Daniel tanpa malu-malu mengusap wajah dengan serbet berenda milik istrinya. Lily nyengir padanya, dibalas Daniel dengn meleletkan lidah.

Saat itu, semua anak kelas tujuh sudah berdiri. Dumbledore mengakhiri pidatonya dengan berkata, "Mari kita sambut angkatan 1979!"

Halaman meledak dengan tepuk tangan riuh. James dan Sirius membungkuk, sedangkan Lily memutar matanya. Bisa-bisanya dia berkencan dengan idiot ini?

Perlahan, keempat Kepala Asrama maju ke panggung, dan setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, Dumbledore mulai memanggil nama anak-anak kelas tujuh.

"Mr Sirius Black, Gryffindor!"

Sirius melenggang maju, tampak benar-benar tampan. Lily bersorak bersama Hestia dan ketiga anggota Marauder lainnya.

"Selamat," ucap Dumbledore.

Sirius tertawa. Dia berjabat tangan dengan Dumbledore dan beralih pada Profesor McGonagall. Sirius menerima piagamnya, lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya, mulai meninggalkan panggung.

"Mr Black!" panggil Profesor MgGonagall. "Jadi, setelah tujuh tahun gangguan yang kuterima, kau _tidak_ mengatakan apa-apa!"

Sirius menyeringai lebar. "Minerva sayang, aku berusaha diam supaya kau tidak terkena masalah. Lagipula, aku sudah lulus skearang, jadi cinta kita tidak lagi terlarang." Dia mengedip. Dan diiringi aplaus keras, Sirius mengecup pipi Profesor McGonagall.

Dumbledore tertawa sekilas, lalu kembali pada daftarnya.

"Miss Anna Daniels, Ravenclaw!"

"Mr Amos Diggory, Hufflepuff!"

Lily menunggu dengan sabar sambil memejamkan mata, perutnya terasa berdesir. Dia sebentar lagi akan menerima piagamnya.

"Miss Lily Evans, Gryffindor, Ketua Murid!"

Lily maju diiringi tepukan paling keras sejauh ini. Orang tuanya, orang tua Hestia, dan orang tua James bersorak untuknya. Tyler bahkan berdiri di atas kursinya. Sorakan keras juga terdengar dari para Marauder, Hestia, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Tonks, Hagrid, dan semua teman sekelasnya. Lily tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Di antara lautan penonton, dia melihat Severus Snape tersenyum padanya, yang masih sempat dibalas Lily sebelum dia menghadapi Dumbledore.

"Selamat," kata Dumbledore, menjabat tangannya.

Lily beralih ke Profesor McGonagall, yang mengulurkan piagamnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat, Lily," isak McGonagall.

Tersenyum, Lily melempar dirinya dalam pelukan Profesor McGonagall.

"Tetima kasih, Profesor," bisik Lily.

McGonagall mengangguk bingung. Lily melepaskannya dan turun dari panggung, menghambur ke pelukan Sirius yang langsung memutar-mutarnya di udara.

"Miss Hestia Jones, Gryffindor!"

"Yeah!" teriak Sirius.

Lily terkikik, lalu ikut berteriak. Toh tak ada yang menyuruh mereka untuk tetap diam: tak ada yang bisa mengatur mereka sekarang.

Hestia, sesudah menerima piagamnya, berlari ke arah Sirius. Dia sudah akan menciumnya, tetapi Sirius mendesis menahannya, "Ada ayahmu di sini."

Hestia terbahak dan beralih memeluk Lily.

"Mr Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor!"

Lily kembali bertepuk dan berteriak, bersama Sirius dan Hestia.

"Mr Remus John Lupin, Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, Moony!" pekik Sirius lagi. Lily, Hestia, dan Frank bertepuk keras untuknya.

Remus tersenyum lebar, berlari ke arah mereka dengan piagam tergenggam di tangannya. Dia dan Sirius berpelukan erat.

"Kita sudah lulus!" seru Remus gembira. Dia ganti memeluk Lily, lalu Hestia, dan terakhir Frank.

"Sekarang kita harus menunggu cukup lama," gumam Sirius, menyilangkan lengannya. James mendengarnya, dan nyengir padanya.

"Ubah cara pikirmu, Sirius, dia masih sekolah, sementara kita sudah tidak," saran Lily.

Sirius tertawa. "Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Bunga-Lily."

Mereka berdiri menunggu, bertepuk sopan setiap ada yang dipanggil. Akhirnya, Dumbledore sampai pada huruf P.

"Mr Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor!"

"YEAH!" seru Sirius dan Remus.

"Mr James Potter, Gryffindor, Ketua Murid!"

"Yeah, Prongs! Marauder terakhir yang lulus!" seru Sirius, Remus, dan Peter bersamaan.

James cemberut mendengarnya. Dia menjabat tangan Dumbledore, lalu menerima piagam dari McGonagall, dan kembali pada teman-temannya. Pelukan mereka terdengar seperti suara Bludger yang menghantam.

James memunggungi hadirin ke arah Lily, sehingga tak seorang pun, khususnya orang tua mereka, melihatnya mencium Lily.

"Curang," kikik Lily.

"Kita sudah lulus, Lily!"

"Kita berhasil!" kata Lily bersemangat, memeluk James.

Mereka tinggal menunggu giliran Alice sekarang. James kembali mendekati Sirius, dan keduanya bertatapan sejenak, lalu saling peluk.

"Terima kasih sudah jadi sobatku."

"Untukmu juga."

"Miss Alice Prewett, Gryffindor!"

Mereka menjerit senang menyambut lulusan terakhir dari Gryffindor. Alice langsung memeluk Lily dan Hestia begitu turun dari panggung, dan ketikanya menjerit bersamaan.

"Mr Severus Snape, Slytherin!"

Lily menangkap mata Snape. Snape sedang memandang ke dalam mata hijau Lily dan memberinya ucapan selamat lewat mata itu, seperti waktu mereka masuk Hogwarts. Ada bebeapa hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Angkatan 1979, kini kalian sudah lulus," kata Dumbledore.

Murid-murid kelas tujuh yang baru saja lulus itu bersorak dan melemparkan topi mereka ke udara.

"Para Marauder dan Marauderette sudah lulus!" teriak anak-anak Gryffindor bersamaan, tertawa.

"Aku tak percaya semua ini sudah berakhir," kata Lily ketika topi-topi mereka berjatuhan.

"Ini bukan akhir, Lils, ini baru permulaan," kata James, memeluknya.


End file.
